TO LONDON AGAIN
by LikeableSandwich
Summary: What do you get when you mix whip cream, diesel, and outrageous characters together? 5% Twilight parody, 10% serious imagining, and 90% laugh out loud humor  and no, that does not equal 100% obviously. If you don't laugh, we'll refund your monopoly money
1. Title Page and Part 1 Layout

***~*~*TO**

~*~Written by a lot of people~*~

**LONDON**

~*~For a lot of people~*~

**AGAIN*~*~***

* * *

><p><strong>What is<strong>_**TLA**_**?**

"What do you get when you mix whip cream, diesel, and outrageous characters together? 500 easily read pages of the _To London_series humorous second installment; with its 5% Twilight parody, 10% serious imagining, and 90% laugh out loud humor (and no, that does not equal 100% obviously) _To London Again_ isn't a squished Twinkie. If you don't laugh, we promise your monopoly money back."

_To London Again_is a five part fan fictionwritten in part by anonymous fledgling writers, including the original writers of _To London_. The story line of _TLA_ takes place nine months after the ending of _To London_, though we promise you it's unnecessary to play catch up. _To London Again_ is more a writing exercise then a published novel. Though, as you'll find out, our writers are **profanely** confident with the English language. None of the characters, or plot lines, in this story are owned by our writers. Like most Fan fictions, this story is purely for public amusement. Copies of this Fan fiction, without reference to the original submitting user (_**"LikeableSandwich"**_), will be judged under the domain site's code of conduct. As October 21st, 2011, all thirty-seven chapters and twenty-six point of views are fully submitted under the Pen Name: _**"LikeableSandwich"**_.

**We hope that you enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡TO LONDON AGAIN!<strong>

**Part 1- '**_**Back of the Pack' Jayson**_

**Chapters 1-10**

Chapter 1: **Jacob**~ "The Babies here! Oh my goodness!"

Chapter 2: **Carlie**~ "Promise me you'll listen."

Chapter 3: **Jayson**~ "That empty chair syndrome."

Chapter 4: **Jacob**~ "When I grow up."

Chapter 5: **Carlie**~ "Sexy with a touch of diesel."

Chapter 6: **Jayson**~ "Get over the Twinkie."

Chapter 7: **Jacob**~ "Calling the wolf."

Chapter 8: **Jayson**~ "Deep breathes, or bubble wrap…"

Chapter 9: **Carlie**~ "Dancing in the dark"

Chapter 10: **Jayson**~ "To be or not to be, that isn't the question."


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1: Jacob

_**~*~Jacob Black~*~**_

**Chapter 1:**_** The babies here! Oh my goodness! **_

"Jacob! The baby is coming!" I almost dropped the phone at the sound of her overly sweet voice.

"Whoa! Esme! Which baby?" I said franticly.

"Your RIGHT and PROPER wife is having your daughter." She said bitter sweetly.

Now at this point you're PROBABLY wondering what's going on, right? Well it all started nine months ago from this very Sunday on this very week in this cloudy month. The day when I was announcing my marriage to the love of my life Renesmee, of course she had her own announcement. Apparently from the lack of use of birth control, I had impregnated her, which was not a problem! Of course every happily ever after has its problems, I had ALSO impregnated my "Girl friend" (soon to be ex in fact) who later showed up and told me in front of ALL my in-laws that she was carrying one of my offspring. Now that, was a problem! At that point, it was the beginning of the end for me. Ever since that very day, the Cullen's have been less then civil (a few threatening to remove my favorite appendage)… Along with their insulting, my Tribe (la push [duh guys]) has been telling me very contently the past few months that I should quote on quote "Leave that damn blood sucker and marry Leah already." Trust me they're very kind people…

"I'll be there in three minutes." I hung up the phone and turned on the engine (to my motorcycle. All I could think about now was getting to that hospital. I needed to be with Nessie… Of course! I may have been a cheater (CHEATER, CHEATER PUMPKIN EATER!), but I was not a coward!

As the engine roared to life I skidded my tires and got ready to burn some rubber down the road. The sound of my motorcycles wheels on the black top made the hair on my arms stand up in anticipation. Though Forks was a muddy, ugly, cloudy town. Its back roads and lack of traffic made it a perfect place to fire up the Harley and burn some rubber. Plus I had some influence in the police department (Charlie [YES he was alive!]… good enough!) so there was no need to worry about speeding tickets! Suddenly I was pulled out of my hectic thinking by my bike kicking in gear. Before I knew it I was flying down the road. Quill, Embry, and Seth (My current drinking buddies) who had been loly gagging around peeked over to see what I was doing only to be confronted with a cloud of what my bike had kicked up into the air. As quick as lightning I got into forks and down the main road to the hospital in town. I maneuvered my way around the little traffic in town getting some nasty complaints and a few honks. Some kids skateboarding on the sidewalk stopped at my passing. (Stupid skater boys) As I turned the corner I peeked back to find one had face planted into the sidewalk in surprise. I laughed at their stupidity, I may have been a scrooge but those kids deserved a wakeup call! A few blocks later I pulled in to the hospitals parking lot, almost getting hit by a soccer mom in her red minivan, and found a parking spot near the door. I cut my engine jumped of the bike (almost tipping it over to) and ran into the busy hospital without grabbing the key or looking back to make sure my ride was okay.

The people in Forks are pretty oblivious, I mean having a clan of vampire in town and not one person cares to ponder why they never seem to look different? If that's not oblivious then I don't know what is, of course humans are pretty dumb in nature, Must be a human thing. So when a tall buff Indian guy, who had just got off a motorcycle, runs into a hospital no one even gives him a funny look… I wasn't fazed! I hurried to the front desk and rang the bell there for service; incidentally there was already a woman at the counter who blinked at me in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. I didn't even see you-"I cut off there as my mind caught up with me. The man (or something along those lines…) pursed his lips and posed himself in a fashion that I myself could only describe as homosexual. The light caught his lips giving away that he was ALSO wearing lip gloss. Of course the only thing my mouth could form was; "uh…."

"What do YOU want?" He said his voice two pitches higher then I'm pretty sure it should be. He looked at his nails like her was bored which made me want to vomit.

"Can I talk to someone else…?" I said without thinking. He stopped and rolled his head over at me slowly an 'Oh-No-You-Didn't' expression on his face. Oops I shouldn't have said that…

"What? You got a problem with gay people? Huh? Huh buddy?" He/she/I don't know said slamming his/her/it's dainty hands on the counter and shaking his/hers/what the hells? head in a way I could picture a colored women doing. I put up my hands in apology.

"Look buddy! You said it not me!" I said referring to his term 'gay people'. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you here to see somebody…? SIR." It spat out the last word covering my face in drool sprinkles… So… Gross…

"First of all, say it not spray it." I said wiping my face. "And second of all I'm here to see my wife." I said mater-o-factly. His expression changed to curiosity, I could tell this because he straddled his head in the palm of one of his hands and laid the other hand out relaxed.

"Oh, is something wrong with her?" He asked very straight forward. I blinked at him in confusion. "I mean is she sick or something?" He said momentarily blushing….. You know what; I'm going to ignore that blush. Plus what do you thinks' wrong with her? She's in a hospital for god sakes!

"No she's having our baby…" I told him saying the first thing that came to my mind. DAMNIT! Stupid! Stupid! Shouldn't have said a thing. He smiled widely and turned into gabby gay guy mode.

"Oh! Is this your first? Do you have a name picked out? Is the baby healthy? Oh of course he probably is! Ignore that one, we had a women come in last night; she was three weeks early so I was really worried about her and her baby. She was a very nice women and-"He started I slapped my hand to my head and finally started to pull out my hair… Not only had he called my daughter a HE he was also giving me the biggest migraine I had ever had.

"Look, I just want to see her. Can I get the room number?" I said annoyed.

"Ohh sure." He said standing upright again and looking at the computer screen. "What's your last name?"

"Well… Our last name is Black, but her parents probably put her under Cullen-." I didn't have to say anything else.

"OH! Your mean those really good looking people? Oh that tall blond gave me the shivers he was so good looking-"He started kicking into gear again.

"Yah! Them!" I said cutting him off. He gave me a funny look. "What's the room number?" I asked placing my hands on the counter. He grumbled and looked at the computer screen.

"Jeez, no need to be blunt… Room 345 on the third floor." He said not looking back at me.

"THANKS!" I said running over to the elevators before he could start another conversation. I clicked the button and waited only a few seconds for an elevator to open. I got in it and took it to the third floor. When it reached the third floor, I walked out and looked at the wall. Two signs were posted. TO the right was the Maternity wing and to the left was the psychiatric wing (the crazy coop). I laughed to myself imagining a man going to help his wife give birth and later being dragged away in a white suit for being emotionally scarred from her in labor actions. That would make a good lifetime movie.

A nurse ran past hurrying to a room in the maternity wing. This made me jump in surprise and hurry after her too, I studied the walls looking for my room number.

310, 311, 312…

Oh come on…

320, 321, 323…

ENOUGH ROOMS MUCH? The nurse walked into room 326 not taking notice of my power walking down the hall.

330, 331, 332…

At the very end of the long hallway was the 345. I pulled the door open and walked into the room expecting Chaos but the Cullen's sat there patiently looking around the room. I stood stun unsure what to say. Esme waved at me her hand in the Dr. Cullen's. Rosalie gave me a look but kept picking at a thread on her shirt and Jasper stood near the empty hospital bed Alice all over him. Old grey haired Charlie was currently flopped over his cane drooling as his chest raised and lowered slowly in snores. They weren't the ones who caught my attention though, the real masterpiece was to my left.

"IM NOT READY TO BE A GRANDMOTHER EDWARD!" Bella basically shrieked to my left. I jumped back into the door at the sound of her voice. Edward looked up at me his expression said it all. "IM TO YOUNG! AND BEAUTIFUL!" Bella continued with her ranting sobbing though no tears were coming out of her eyes. Edward sighed and frowned at me, we both made eye contact. (How was Charlie not waking up? They should put him in a nursing home…)

"This is ALL your fault." Edward pointed out. I opened my hands in disbelief.

"What do you want me to do?" I said upset for being blamed for EVERYTHING.

"I don't know! Do something!" He said almost hissing at me.

"I can't comfort her!" I said my attention to Bella who was sobbing and not caring the least what I was saying… She probably had no idea I was here. "I have to be with Renesmee!"

"Then why are you here?" Edward asked me expecting me to know everything. I gave him a funny look which made him narrow his eyes. I turned to the rest and asked the question I probably should have asked the moment I walked in.

"WHERE IS NESS?" I felt dumb for thinking there was NO chaos in this room.

"Down the hall. 326." Alice said frowning at Bella a look of jealousy on her face. During the last few months of Ness's pregnancy (when she was big and mean) Alice had started to show a strange interest in family activities. Before she had thrown parties and made stuff just to be, well, Social Alice. Now though, her gifts and celebrations had started to get more… Family related was the word I was looking for? That wasn't the issue at the moment though! That nurse had gone into the room Nessie was in!

"Jacob are you ok?" Emmett asked out of the blue, not a common question of his person. Obviously my inner horror had affected my expression too. I ran out of the room not answering and down that hall. A yell echoed from one of the rooms increasing my fear. I got to room 326 and slammed open the door knocking a nurse near the door over onto her butt. My attention drifted away from her though and to the women in the bed.

Renesmee's dark eyes stared at me accusingly. Her face was red and sweat beads formed on her forehead. I opened my mouth unsure of what I was doing.

"How are you doing sweetie…?" I said not wanting to start a fire. But she was like gasoline at the moment.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at me her shriek reminding me all the more of the one her mother had uttered just a minute ago. I stood there no clue what to do; a brave nurse scouted her way over to me and gave me some gloves.

"You better go hold her hand. It might be a little sweaty." She said softly, at that I pulled on the gloves and hurried over to Renesmee's side. Ness just stared at me baring her teeth and making me want to crawl up in a corner FAR, FAR away.

"How are you feeling?" I said grabbing her hand, she snarled in my face. And grabbed my wrist squeezing it until I was sure it was going to pop out of its socket.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" She screamed in my face making my ears pop. I blinked for a minute sure my hearing had left the room. I opened my mouth unsure what to tell her but the doctor came to the rescue.

"Keep pushing." The doctor rearing the baby said saving my butt. Ness looked at the doctor tears falling out of her eyes and making me totally confused. She turned back looking like she had just seen someone die.

"I'm sorry Jake! Don't leave me!" She cried at me I patted her hand losing my attention I was so baffled.

"I won't… I won't…. J-just keep pushing." I told her repeating what I had heard before. Suddenly she snapped going back in to mean mode.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed at me.

I just wanted this day to end.

**~*~TLA~*~**

I held her little body in my arms smiling at my new little daughter…

Carlie Jane Black.

The cutest little vampire shape shifter whatever the world had ever seen…. And probably the only one too!

Her hair was dark like mine but her complexion was beautiful and pale like a porcelain doll. The only feature I was starting to hate about my little girl was her eyes… Green, like the well famed eyes of her biological grandfather (and the eyes that had made Bella almost kill herself yearning for… Jesus Christ that girl was messed up!). Bella and Edward were going to have a cow once they saw this sh*t.

But she was the best thing a guy could ask for. The perfect little daughter, the most love able creature in the world. All I wanted to do was give my life to protect her round little baby face. I almost loved her as much as I loved her mother… (Well it was a tie ok!).

"I love the way you look at her." Ness said interrupting my staring at our little girl. I didn't know exactly what she was going for in that sentence; since she was kind of loopy from the meds they had popped her. I just smiled at Ness warmly.

"Soo-ooo where were you any whooo?" Ness said putting her hand toward me and missing horribly. Ness had missed the 'drugs having no affect upon her' boat so the meds the doctor gave her were definitely doing their job. I laughed.

"Story I'll tell you later. Like when you're not so loopy." I told her. She blinked.

"Loopy?" She waved her hands out. "I'm not loopy! You and your elves are just moving too fast!" She said turning on her back and waving at the ceiling. I was starting to get worried… how many doses had they given her?

"Hunny I'm not moving…." I tried giving up the gig but she just stopped waving her arms and blinked at me momentarily.

"I'm Reeeealy tired Jakey soooo I'm gonna take a nap!" She said closing her eyes before I could say my response. I opened my mouth to speak but she was already out. I looked back at our daughter who was already sleeping in my arms immediately smiling at the sight of her baby face.

"Well this is going to be an adventure…" I said with a grin.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2: Carlie

_**~*~Carlie Black~*~**_

**Chapter 2:**_** Promise me you'll listen.**_

I was soooooooooo nervous. This was going to be my first piano recital, (which was the coolest thing that had happened in my 7 year old life). I had practiced for hours on end, trying to be perfect. I wouldn't let anyone hear what I was going to play, except, of course, Uncle Eddie (I'm the only one who gets to call him that!) who was my teacher.

I was going to play a rather complex piece called Fur Elise by Beethoven. I was so excited to show my family that I was already inheriting their wonderful traits. I had my mom's beauty (My hair was my favorite feature, it was brown at first sight but when the sunlight hit it, it looked almost bright reddish auburn) I had my dad's stubborn nature (which wasn't a truly "wonderful" trait, but it was what I got from my dad!) I got my musicality from my Uncle Eddie, and my hatred of presents from Aunt Bella (I looked a lot like Aunt Bella for some reason… it was strange.)

I was practicing in the warm up room before the big show. I was playing flawlessly. Everything was perfect and everyone I loved was out there waiting to hear me. As nervous as I was, I was also very excited.

I was about finished with practicing when Uncle Eddie walked in.

"Hi my little Mozart," He greeted with his usual nickname, but there was some slight anxiety in his voice. I shrugged it off as nerves.

"Hi Uncle Eddie," I replied without stopping the endless flow of notes. "I'm almost ready."

"That's fantastic, Carlie, really," He began but soon trailed off.

"Uncle Eddie," I began, snapping him out of his reverie, "Can we get this little 'you'll do great' speech over so I can go on?" I was a little snarky for a 7 year old… I must have gotten that form Aunt Rosalie.

"Kid, I'm not here to give you a motivational speech. I have to tell you something that you won't like."

"Let me guess…" the notes still ringing out in the air as I talked. "Uncle Jasper can't handle all the fresh blood in the crowded Auditorium so he can't stay, and since he can't stay, Aunt Alice won't stay, am I right?" I looked up and smiled at my Uncle. He looked back down at me sheepishly. I knew that I was right. I had already thought of this as a possibility and had gotten over it.

"No, all the Cullens are out in their seats, waiting to cheer you on," he said with a little more force than necessary.

"Then what is it?" I was starting to get annoyed. I was going to go on in my first performance of my life and Uncle Eddie couldn't get to the point.

"Some business came up and, well… Your father wont be here today," he explained it slow enough but I still was shocked. I hit a wrong note and stopped playing. "I'm sorry Carlie." Uncle Eddie started to walk to embrace me, but a shook him off.

"I have to go on. Thanks for the information Uncle Edward." I forced a smile onto my face and walked through the doors. My Uncle could tell that I was feeling terrible (I NEVER called him Edward) but knew better then to come after me. I felt numb inside. My father was missing the single most important day in my life so far and he didn't even tell me himself.

I walked on stage, bowed to the crowd, sat down on the bench and began to play. The piece lacked any passion or emotion, but I played it flawlessly. I never missed a single note but it was bittersweet. I felt cold on the inside and didn't even think about the music. When I had finished I looked in to the crowd. Everyone was on their feet, applauding and smiling, but my mom. She knew that I was heartbroken. I didn't speak for the rest of the day. I smiled and nodded, but not another word left my little 7 year old lips.

**~*~TLA~*~**

My dad came home around 8:00. I was watching TV, in the living room. He came in and sat down next to me.

"Hi Carles," he greeted tentatively. I didn't say anything. "Carlie, I'm really sorry, but something just came up and I-"

I didn't let him finish that thought. I walked out of the room. At the door I said one thing.

"Uncle Eddie said that you had business, but I don't remember you having a job," I said in a cold monotone as I left the room. My dad sat there frozen to the spot by my cold words.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3: Jayson

_**~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~**_

**Chapter 3:**_** That empty chair syndrome**__**. **_

Sometimes you know something's wrong by the absence of people in your life.

That was my disposition in the world that I was born in. My mother, Leah Clearwater, gave birth to me on her very own with no witnesses. She took care of me completely on her own for the first few months of my life (which as I got older I had no idea how she accomplished either of those… But she did… And I fear a further explanation...). My grandmother and uncle stepped in when they saw the horrible inner city (hell hole) apartment my mother had called home. I was born in Seattle but lived most of my life in a small Indian preserve known as La Push. I was different and everyone on the block knew it, If you're depressed now than I'm doing my job right.

It's sad when a kid wakes up early on all his birthdays just to be able to hear the roar of a motorcycle on his house's road. Just to be able to run out of the house and see their biological father for five seconds before their father nearly throws a horribly wrapped box at them and burns rubber away. That's pretty sad, huh? But you know what? I've never thought badly of my father, not once. I was always looking forward to those few seconds that I could see him. Deep inside I always loved him, I always wanted to hug him and tell him I loved him too.

My name is Jayson but to others, such as the crazy -and senile- old lady who lives next door, I'm known as Sunshine Kid…Which in itself is a pretty obnoxious name…The name comes from my VERY abnormal, yet natural, sandy blonde hair (just in case you were wondering). My eyes, features, and skin color show that I'm really Indian though, which probably saves my mother a lot of speculation…

To sum up my social life: My only friends pick at my life while the reserve elders look down at me as an abomination. All of their hatred towards me is not because of something understandable (Such as the way I might treat people or behave) But instead because of well… THE FACT that my father left my mother and I for a woman they called "blood-sucking-leech" whatever that meant! To narrow that long explanation into one runoff sentence: They hated me just because my light hair was abnormal and my family was torn by death and scandal… And leaches… I know stupid huh?

But I never hated my father. (Somehow we got back to the father note….?)

At the moment; I stood near one of the few windows my grandmother's house contained, my face plastered to its glass which was fogging up from my breathing on it. Thinking through my existence was a hobby of mine. I always tried to find a reason for why the world had left me in the back of the pack. I was only seven and was having trouble keeping up with my classmates. I feared being sick at least one day because whenever I came back it seemed like someone my height had grown a foot taller. Or in some cases it seemed like my studies had increased in difficulty tenfold. Though with other misfortunes in my life I got sick a lot, Heart failure, liver problems, weak immune system, and even asthma ran in my family's gene pool. I was sick constantly it seemed and for the longest periods of time. Yah my life was pretty f**ked up (My mother really liked the word f**k… so I kind of liked it too!), but enough reminiscing.

It was a cold cloudy month of April, the middle of the month in fact, April 15th. I was turning 8 today at precisely 9:34 AM. It was 6:00 right now though and I could barley hold still in anticipation. As I stared outside my mother walked into the room and stared at me for a moment like I was some alien. When I realized she was there I turned around and looked up at her my hands still pressed to the window.

"What?" I asked self consciously. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'what?' me. Why are you up so early, and why are you pressing your face up against the window? You know grandma doesn't like that." She told me upfront her eyes squinting from the morning sunlight shining in and her hand in her hair (Which was currently a mess from her sleeping).

"I'm waiting for Dad!" I whined expecting her to already know this. Her expression flashed with pain though, the emotion I did not want to see on her face. I wanted my mother to be happy! Not sad! Why were adults so sad? They needed to learn to be a kid again! I responded instantly by walking over and -feeling bad for my bluntness- hugged her.

"WHY don't you go get dressed, and then go outside and play instead?" She yelped instantly pushing me away, my mom didn't like hugs for some reason. But I liked hugging her! And that was ALL that mattered. At her comment though, I had to wrinkle my nose in disagreement.

"But, but! What if he comes early this year!" I said childishly. She rubbed her eyes and sighed disapprovingly.

"Jayson, honey, he's probably not going to come until tonight. Last time he came right before your bed time. Why don't you go have fun? It's your birthday isn't it?" My mother told me pushing me away from the window and up the stairs to get me dressed.

"BUT! What if I miss him! What if something happens?" I complained trying to push the opposite direction.

"You won't be late! Don't worry you won't miss him. Now come on let's get you dressed." She sounded annoyed. I frowned and didn't object for fear of getting a whooping, but I continued to push against her hoping to make some ground. Finally she got fed up with my resistance and picked me up bridal style, then carried me the rest of my way to my room. I made sure I was pouting the whole time.

When we reached my door she dropped me in my room and I began getting dressed (since she had already succeeded in getting my stubborn self Into the room) with the clothes my grandma laid out for me every night. After I was dressed I walked out of the room to brush my teeth peeking over the stairwell to see if anyone had arrived. No one was though so I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom. I got out my tooth brush and the toothpaste tub, as I squeezed the toothpaste tub nothing came out as usual. I shook the tub quickly to try and get it to work with no success. After a few minutes of wrestling with it, I peeked inside the tub where I could faintly see toothpaste and sat it down. I took my fist and slammed it down on the tub. Sure enough there must have been some toothpaste left, because it squirted absolutely everywhere... I took my tooth brush and dipped it into a newly created pile of tooth paste located conveniently on my shirt, a grin of achievement on my face.

After I brushed my teeth and cleaned up the toothpaste, well most of it, I walked out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. The sound of people talking came up and into my ear making me smile widely. Was my dad here? Already?

"Hel-l-l-l-oh?" I said hurrying into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face. I stopped processing the faces in the kitchen. My mother, grandmother, and uncle stood before me a cake was in my mom's hands and a grin on all of their faces. YUS! BIRTHDAY CAKE!... So I like cake? Is there a problem with that? HUH? Other people I kind of knew stood in the kitchen waiting for me more than likely. Two of my classmates and the weird boy at my school (Jordin) came up to me and pulled me into the kitchen. I looked up at my mom as she sat the cake, she had more than likely baked, on the table. My eyes widened at the sight of the yummy cake that was SOO going in my stomach. My classmates made a circle around me and sat down at the table which had more than likely every chair in the house pulled up to it. My uncle picked me up before I could respond and sat me down right in my spot. The cake sat in front of me only a few inches away… totally tempting me. Soon everyone else had picked a seat and my mother took her place right behind me. I looked at the cake covered in white icing with 8 candles on top. Sure it wasn't perfect or something you'd buy in a bakery. But it was unique just like me. I opened my mouth to say something only to be silenced by their singing of;

"Happy birthday Too you!-." I looked up at my mom's grin in time to grin back. My grandmother leaned over and started lighting the candles moving my attention back to the cake. When their singing ended my mother leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Make a wish." She told me softly I looked up at her to see her loving expression.

"I already got what I want though." I said my grin taking over my whole face. She kneeled down and hugged me (finally! I FRICKEN LOVE HUGS!). As I wrapped my little arms around her tears started stinging my eyes.

But before I could blow out my candles… The sound of a motorcycle rumbled in the distance.

"Shit!" My mom yelled standing up and turning to the door. I blinked my eyes taken aback and my arms still extended in confusion. Two of the parents covered their child's ears a few steps behind, well at least that's what I thought until more curses came rolling off my mother's tongue. I got out of my seat in confusion though my grandmother reached out to stop me. My mom was walking down the hall now toward the door the sound getting louder.

"Mom what's….?" I started to ask what was wrong then a smile spread across my face as I realized what the sound was.

'_He came after all.'_

I kicked it into high gear and ran past my mother making her stop and stare at me. As I put my hand on the door knob I could hear the rumble outside the house. Filled with excitement, I turned the door knob and started to open it.

"NO!" My mom said slamming it closed. I looked up at her in surprise. "NO! NO! NO! That man is not coming close to you!" She yelled throwing a tantrum. My lips opened and closed trying to form something to say but my mind wasn't catching up with my body. I looked over to see my uncle and grandmother heading down the hall, toward the two of us.

"Leah…" my grandmother said reaching out to her. My mother slapped her arm away… Feisty…

"He's not coming in here." My mother yelled curtly. My uncle frowned at her, gesturing to me. I looked up at her as she looked down at me. I opened my mouth to ask 'why' but she had already moved her angry attention back to Seth. "He's not seeing MY Son." She placed extreme emphases on my. My grandmother stared at her blankly obviously speechless like I had been just a few moments ago.

"Jacob deserves to see Jayson." Seth said defending my father which set fire to my mother.

"How can you say that about him? He's a double crossing, two faced jack ass! A-." the next part was something that should not be repeated. My uncle just shook his head and grabbed my mom's shoulders trying to comfort her; she placed her hands on top of his trying to pry them off and totally letting go of the front door. I took advantage of this and ripped the door open running out as quickly as I could. I heard my mother yell behind me but all I could think about was the person in front of me.

He took off his helmet and kicked his bikes kick stand down. He looked over at me as I ran forward a surprised expression on his face by my appearance. He got off his bike as I approached him and I extend my arms and ran toward him faster than I had ever ran before.

But before I could even touch him his hand was on my forehead holding me back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's not scratch the bike." Jacob said pushing me back. I looked at him disappointed but kept on smiling. He looked back momentarily a fake smile on his face. There was an awkward stand still as my mother got out onto the lawn.

"JACOB!" She called making us both look over at her.

"Hey there!" He said a grin on his face.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SH*T." My mother said walking over to me and grabbing my arm tightly... To the point where it HURT!

"I sense some hate in that comment Leah. Is something wrong?" He said, at that time I thought he was hurt by her yelling. But now I know he was mocking her. She narrowed her eyes nearly snarling at him as I looked up at her in fear.

"I hate you Jacob Black, I never want to see your ugly face around here again." She screamed at him. I frowned at her she was acting like a 4 year old, I wasn't even that immature (I WAS 8 NOW!).

"Ohh so now I'm ugly, even though before I was the most beautiful thing on the earth." He said narrowing his eyes (mocking her again).

"GO away JACOB." She said unable to come up with another insult. I knew she still loved my dad inside (MAYBE, Just maybe, THEY WOULD LOVE EACHOTHER AGAIN! [What the hell are you thinking Jayson?]).

"Aren't you mature?" Jacob said teasing her. She just grumbled at him when he didn't budge.

"Go away." She said pleadingly. He laughed selfishly.

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled totally upset and looking between the both of them (now I realize I should have spoken up way before this point..Stupid caught in the moment garb…). Jacob just shook his head and reached into his pocket pulling out a box with a horribly done bow on it. He tossed it at me and got on his bike. I looked down at the present curiously as my mother pulled me into her protectively. Jacob started the bikes engine and looked over at me.

"Oh right, happy birthday…. However old you are." He said putting his helmet on, though it sounded mean there was a hint of regret in his voice. Before I knew it he was down the road and a cloud of smoke was in my face making me cough.

My mother escorted me inside; before I could look up at her she walked up the stairs and turned the corner hiding from the rest of us. I opened the box (not caring that my mother was sobbing) to find a rock on a string. I picked it up and looked at it for a moment, before I knew it the rest of the party had arrived and were going outside (though the guest of honor was gone) my uncle looked over at me and grabbed my arm starting to pull me toward the door. I accidently dropped the rock my father had given (the stupid rock on a string) me near the stairs. I reached over to grab the stupid rock on a string but my uncle kept on pulling me. I grabbed the stair well to stop him from pulling me and went to grab it. He thought I was being stubborn though and kept on pulling me. This ticked me off and I pulled my hand out of his and grabbed the stair well with both of my arms. He grabbed my legs and started pulling me laughing like we were playing a game. But I wasn't playing games with him. Soon we were the only ones left in the foyer. I coughed as my body was stretched. Soon his laughing stopped and he started sensing my mood.

"Jayson come on." He said pulling me I squeezed my eyes shut.

"NO!" I said childishly, he pulled harder but I held on still, my back bone started popping as the air was released from my vertebres. I dug my nails into the stairwell hearing it crack with the force I was enacting on it. I opened my eyes realizing that the world was starting to become shakier. The forms of objects were starting to mix with each other, almost like they were ghosts of themselves. The stair well started cracking as the wood began to weaken. My hands started digging into it making divots that were abnormal. Finally my uncle gave one last tug. And the stair well broke in half coming back and hitting me in the face (OF COURSE).


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4: Jacob

**[An: Terribly sorry about the delay, the Chapter 4-7 will be uploaded today (9/17/11).]**

_**~*~Jacob Black~*~**_

**Chapter 4: **_**"When I grow up."**_

She's beautiful and she's 15….

Why do kids have to grow up? Why did my little girl have to turn into this pretty young woman? WHY GOD? WHY?

She was that little girl, with the red bows in her hair all up in a twist (WHICH was ABSOLUETLY adorable!). In a little white dress covered in bows too. But now, NOW things are different. She's wearing black stilettos with her short little tank top and skinny jeans asking for my consent to get her belly button pierced! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? Not to mention those horny douche bag high school boys who gawk at her and flirt with her constantly, OHHH that just sets me on fire! If I could, I would make sure her skirts went to her ankles and she only wore long sleeved turtle necks, EVEN IN SUMMER. Even though I desire these improvements her mother claims she needs her FREEDOM to dress herself and her CHOICE to choose her boy friend's, WHICH I don't think she should HAVE any who! Since I remember every time I went out with a person the only thing I ever thought about was….

SHE IS NOT HAVING A BOY FRIEND! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

So it almost killed me when she came up to me and asked me the worst thing I had to ever answer.

"Daddy, There's this boy…. And I REALLY like him. Would you-." She started.

"NO." I said turning the page in the newspaper. Renesmee looked over at me from the dining room where Rosalie and Alice were arguing about some party or something.

Living with vampires isn't that bad when no one's fighting. Of course they stink…. And they're not very generous… And they're kind of manipulative, BUT since I've technically been kicked out of my own home (at la push), and my pack kind of left me for Sam… WELL they're my family now! I stink, they stink, and we work it out. There are only two major rules at the house anyway,

sex in the house, (outside no problem)

fighting and or bloodsucking.

I can live by that anyway; I mean there is a huge forest just beyond us. We don't live in Forks anymore. I'm Canadian now, well… at least we live somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in Canada…

Now you're probably wondering about the reason I no longer live in la push? Right?

SO I haven't forgotten about my son, Completely, I see him usually on his birthday. But I can't see him anymore, well I physically can but I don't want too.

You see when teenage kids at la push turn 15; they change into something I don't approve of…

A werewolf. Or well a shape shifter. And I don't want to see him in that state. Even though I was distant with my son and acted as if I didn't care about the things in his life. I always knew what was happening, his age and status. At first I had watched him from a far until Seth caught me one day and through an awkward heart to heart conversation, we both agreed it would be safer if Seth just informed me… He was sickly after all and frail like a twig. Leah's depressing view on everything had a negative effect on his personality and I often found him unable to make good friends and keep himself up. He would wonder the play ground alone in the rain his only company himself. At first I wanted to intervene but as my daughter grew older my priorities had to be made.

I picked the strongest child. And left my son to pick himself up.

I was sad when I missed a dance recital of Carlie's… Or a piano recital.

But I was miserable when I counted the number of my son's parties I had never REALLY attended. (because in all honesty, dropping of a present totally does not count... That should be a universal fact by now.)

Plus… Embry, Quil, and Leah don't really like me very much… Seth's the only ex-member of pack Jacob that still talks to me… Soooo….

I tried to avoid the topic of my other family, but when I had spare time my mind always wondered to it. That's why I was such a hard working dad and a hard working family member (And when I say that, I mean I actually act like I enjoy family time. There is no way I'm getting a job anytime soon). This year I couldn't visit Jayson because of his change. His birthday was in a week and from what I had heard from Seth the pains were already setting in…

But Carlie didn't need to know about Jayson, she didn't need to know about the pain I felt.

SO I covered it up when she pressed.

"But! But! You don't even know what I'm asking!" She pouted.

"Anything to do with a horny teenage guy means bad news for me sweetie. I don't want to know." I told her flipping the page again though I was not even reading (What? I look cool when I 'read' the newspaper!)

"BUT! BUT! OH PLEASE! He's a great guy! And I just want you to meet him!" She wined even more. I sighed and slammed my newspaper down. That silenced her.

"What's this punk's name?" I said with a sigh losing my nerves. She smiled knowing she had got to me.

"James, Sirius, potter." She said swooning over the thought. I blinked a feeling of déjà-vu running over me at the name potter.

"Potter… that sounds familiar…." I said thinking hard about this. She blinked.

"How? You know the potters?" She said a curious expression on her face. I held up my hands.

"Story I'll tell you later." I said simply. "Now when will I meet this…? Punk." I said spitting out the last word. She smiled.

"Tomorrow if you want." She said giddily. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "He's an exchange student from LONDON! LONDON!" she told me freaking out. I picked up my newspaper with a sigh.

"Hunny I've been there before and it's not that great." I said simply she stopped her jumping and opened her mouth.

"You've been to London?" She said in awe. I peeked over the newspaper at her and stroked my five-o-clock shadow (the major thing that distinguished me from the baby skinned Cullen boys) and told her simply.

"Story, I, Will, Tell, YOU, LATER." I told her simply and went back to reading; she grumbled her green eyes blazing into me.

"Fine, I'm going to go work on the bike." She said turning on her heels which I had just noticed. Her torn jean shorts hugging her curvy female body… WHICH I DID NOT APPROVE OF! (Stupid genetics, why'd she have to look so much like her mom.)

"NO YOU ARE NOT." I said dropping my newspaper. She watched it fall. "That thing could explode at ANYTIME." I said instantly protective. She laughed and pointed at herself.

"Were-wolf and vampire daddy. I think I'm good." She said with a laugh and leaned down to pick up my newspaper. I grumbled and looked back over at the dining room to see Emmett in the doorway staring at something below me. I looked down and realized he was staring AT MY DAUGHTERS REAR END! I looked back at up him a snarl on my lips.

"OH HOT DAMN! JACOB, your daughter has a NIICEEE ASS." Emmett said a grin on his face. His eyes flickered to my face again and Carlie stood up instantly. Emmett had no self preservation AT ALL.

"What was that?" I said the hairs on my neck standing up in anger. Carlie looked at him confused.

"What I mean is Carlie has a rockin bod. Isn't that right sweetheart." He said raising his hand in a high five to Carlie. She just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Emmett's hand lowered in confusion. I heard a racket behind me but I was glaring at Emmett. "What?" Was all he had to say for himself?

"Emmett, I DO NOT WANT YOU LOOKING AT MY DAUGHTERS BUTT." I said plainly standing up.

"WHAT? No one gets this angry when I look down her top! Isn't that right Jasper?" He said bringing the person behind me into this. I turned around to see Edward and Jasper standing there blankly. The expression on Edwards face matched my emotions perfectly.

"I have no comment." Jasper said to Emmett. Good man.

"OH COME ON! You all have to admit that we have hotty on our hands!" Emmett said gesturing to Carlie. MY LITTLE GIRL. He would not give this up. AGAIN, NO SELF PRESERVATION! Edward walked toward me joining the defense line. "I mean she has her mom's bod!" Emmett continued. At this Edward and I blew up.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY!" Edward and I said in tune side to side. I looked at him and he looked back at me. We both smiled at each other in agreement. Something new to our disposition. Then we looked back at Emmett and got ready to fight. Emmett was stunned at our alliance and took a few steps back. Carlie looked at us in surprise.

"WHOA! WHOA! I don't mean to offend! I mean I guess they all kind of get it from Bella anyway!" Emmett said not realizing he was pushing his luck to the limit. Carlie looked at him confused. As me and Edward were seconds from pouncing.

"Aunt Bella? What does she have to do with my body…..? Which also leads me to WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MY BODY?" Carlie said breaking the tension. The others in the dining room were lining up peeking into the kitchen by now('FIGHT!', 'Fight!'). I stood up and fixed my composure but Edward was few steps ahead of me.

"Well uh…" Edward started forgetting about the little secret. I scratched my head.

"Yah… Well ya see…." I said looking at Edward for help. But he was dangling himself.

"I think what Emmett REALLY means…. Is… uh…" He started and bit his lip unable to continue.

"I THINK! What Edward is trying to say! Is Emmett is on drugs!" I said saying the first thing to come to my mind. Carlie blinked and looked at Emmett.

"YOU are?" she enquired to Emmett. He gave her a funny look.

"NO, I'm most certainly am n-." Edward and I flashed him the 'OH-NO-YOU-DON'T' look making him stop in his tracks. "Yes, yes I am." He finished.

"Oh…" Carlie said looking more than a little puzzled. JOB WELL DONE! I sighed in relief along with Edward to Carlie's gullibility. Rosalie stepped in just then and stood in front of Emmett. And Bella flashed me and Edward a nasty look.

Since Bella was not ready to become a grandmother yet (Stupid difficult Bella…). Edward, Nessie, and I made a perfect solution and saved Carlie some social problems.

Simply Bella and Edward are Carlie's Aunt and Uncle just like Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie…. We made sure to mention that Emmett was only part of the family by marriage. Grandma and Grandpa Esme and Carlisle were Bella and Edwards substitute. It works so don't mess with the system.

"Wait a second….. Do drugs affect vampires…?" Carlie said making us take back our sighs of relief. I instantly lied to her.

"Yes, yes they do." ONE white lie couldn't hurt right? I mean the girl doesn't even know she has a half brother for crying out loud! I think this one can slip…

"OH KOOL! You guys better watch your backs because I'm going to try it out one of these days!" Carlie said with a wink and a giggle. She was in another universe half the time; I swear she thought herself a cartoon character or something…. Grumble…. I hid my worried feelings and half-smiled.

"Good luck with that…" Jasper said looking over at the window. I wanted to throw my shoe at him…. Alice walked in and glanced at my daughter, a expression I could only describe as pain flashed over her face before she joined Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. At this point I realized Rosalie was talking, we'll just ignore blondie like usual… I looked at my daughter and took in her current outfit realizing what Emmett was getting out of it….

Her shorts were so short and torn I could see most of her butt…. Not to mention she had made sure to wear a thong! OHHH I THOUGHT I HAD BURNED ALL THOOSE DIRTY THINGS! Her shirt was too tight for my fatherly taste but at least it had ¾ sleeves. I left the room interrupting their discussion and heeded up to Carlie's room. She noticed me and followed me to the stairs. As I climbed she questioned my actions.

"What are you doing?" She inquired. I looked at her briefly and continued up the stairs.

"I'm getting you real clothes, those shorts are not meant for a teenage girl's ass. They're meant for a porn stars." I said peaking back to see her expression. Her face was so red she reminded me of a crab.

"Daddy! You're not going to dress me!" She said stomping her feet.

"I wasn't going to dress you, but I can't trust you to pick out your clothes." I said strictly. She pouted.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!" She cried almost making me turn around and apologies right there. But I just kept on walking. At the top of that stairs I turned around to tell her something only to find she was gone.

Soon I heard the garage door slam.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 5: Carlie

_**~*~Carlie Black~*~**_

**Chapter 5: **_**Sexy with a touch of diesel**_

I was sooooooo angry. My dad had no right to try and tell me how to dress! I was a grown woman!... (Almost…) I worked on the bike (that was going to be mine when I turned 16 in two weeks) I gripped the wrench tightly wanting to break it in half. I was SOOO angry at the world right now. Not even the relaxing sound of the wrench against the bolts could stop my anxiety. I wanted to throw this wrench at my dad as hard as I could. I started to mutter to myself as I worked.

"Stupid werewolf…. He stinks too… I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes!"

I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Well this is sexy." If it hadn't been for the British accent I would have thought that maybe it was one of the creepy guys from school… or Emmett. I turned around and smiled.

"James!" I exclaimed. "How'd you get in here?" As happy as I was to see him, I had to admit that I was a little curious as to how he actually got in my house. When I hit puberty, my dad took it upon himself to, as he put it, 'de-douche bag the house' (obviously, he forgot about Emmett). He had blocked all entrances to the house with some sort of device that would alert him of any unwanted visitors… particularly in my room. My dad had told me that the only way for an unwanted person to enter our home without him knowing would be by magic. If James had used the front door, my dad would have burst in by now… So?

"I broke in," he said with a small chuckle, as if it was an inside joke. I smiled and looked at him impatiently.

"Well," I started, "Are you going to kiss me or what?" I asked. Without another word, James quickly complied with my request.

When we finally came up for air, all my anger had melted away. James had that affect on me. Or, at least his lips did. .. Must be a British thing. Then I realized that I was wearing a little red top and jean shorts, that were probably covered in grease from the bike and my hair was probably a nightmare. I didn't usually worry about those kinds of things but, this was JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I pushed him away from me.

"You should tell me when you're coming over! That way I don't end up looking like a grease monkey when you show up!" I yelled playfully.

"I think you look great!" James replied with a chuckle at my outburst.

"Uh-huh, sure I do," I said, with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No, you do! I like this look; it's sexy with a touch of diesel." He smiled leaning in and kissing me softly, I kissed back begging for more attention. He made me feel like royalty when we kissed. He did everything the way I wanted it, He was the perfect boy friend. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began making out with me again. After a few minutes of frantic kissing, felt his hands travel to my butt and his tongue stroked the front of my teeth playfully. He was starting to go past my comfort zone, but I was too indulged to object. I stroked his neck and dug my fingers into his hair, I felt his lips curl into a smile and his kisses became fiercer. His tongue no longer stroked my teeth but went in my mouth stroking the roof of my mouth. My eyes opened in surprise as he squeezed my butt.

Well this was new!

He moaned (or well sighed) in pleasure as he got closer to my body.

Then like my distress had been answered the door opened and the light came on.

"Carles… WHAT THE HELL?" my father cried out making potter pull away I closed my mouth and covered it with my hands letting go of James. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" My dad yelled rushing over and grabbing James by his collar. I blinked and reached out grabbing my dad's arm.

"NO DADDY, DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled in shock. He looked at me in confusion.

"DON'T HURT HIM? I WANT TO KILL THIS LITTLE RAT! He was ALLL OVER YOU!" My dad yelled his voice like a growl. James looked at him generically, no surprise or even fear in his expression. I gave my dad an upset look.

"DADDY! This is James! James Sirius Potter!" I pleaded. My dad looked at James who grinned at him mischievously.

"Hi there." James said in his British accent. My father let go of him and glared.

"So you're James." He hissed.

"That's the title." James responded coolly.

"Well then James. Now that were acquainted, its time you leave this property before I rip off your little British head off!" My dad said, but James just smirked at him and ruffled his hair a little. My dad's eyes got very wide. "Who are your parents, kid?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm 18, so that hardly makes me a kid," James said with a little annoyance slipping into his voice… I bet my dad didn't like the fact that I was dating an older boy…

"Answer the question!" My dad was getting mad again. I could tell that he was considering going all werewolves on his butt. I didn't want that to happen.

"James please tell him," I begged. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly-Potter are my parents," James said.

"THEY REPORDUCED!" my dad exclaimed in shock. I was very, very, VERY confused.

"You know the potters?" I said surprised.

"STORY I WILL TELL YOU LATER." He exclaimed. "Are you the only one?" He asked James in distress.

"Nope, I have two siblings and my parents…. Now if you're counting cousins…." James started.

"Cousins? You mean…. Ron and Hermione…?" I looked at my dad utterly surprised and a little worried that he knew my boy friend's family.

"Yah, Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione have two kids; also I have a god brother and…." James said counting on his fingers. My dad blinked at him his face pale with horror. I looked back and forth at them in confusion. "It's a PRETTTTTY big family I have." He said and looked at me. "Seems like it's getting bigger everyday…" I blushed.

"RIGHT…. Well James I'd like you to leave this house and my little girl alone and never come back…. Or I will inflict MUCH pain on you…" My father spoke quick and fluently, obviously catching the display of affection James had showed to me. I gave my father a nasty look. James smiled and shrugged.

"I won't bother. I see you need some time to take all this in." James said kissing me on the forehead (my heart skipped a beat and my pulse fluttered). He walked past my father over to the side door. I opened my mouth to tell him it was locked but,

He opened the door and walked out.

I could have sworn it was locked….


	7. Part 1: Chapter 6: Jayson

_**~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~**_

_**Chapter 6: Get over the Twinkie.**_

I woke up and yelled rolling out of my bed and whacking my face on my bed stand. As soon as my body collided with the floor, I curled up and covered my face biting my lip to keep me from yowling in pain. I just knew I was gonna have a big red mark for that wonderful move… After a few moments of groveling, yelling reached my ears. The yelling sounded like it was coming from downstairs. I sat up totally ignoring the pain I felt in my face; I could imagine Jordin yelling 'your face!' in response to that thought, grumble. My friends were idiots OKAY? I got up and walked to my bedroom door, placed my hand on the knob and tried to turn it. When it didn't budge I put two hands on it and tried again. It still wouldn't move though, just my luck. Getting irritated I started shaking it back and forth until the door knob fell off into my hands. I held the knob up and looked at it getting beyond irritated. I punched the door in anger and watched it glide open.

Whoa… that was unusual…

Feeling proud of myself; I tossed the knob then walked out and looked down the old stairs. After fifteen years of housing me the house had taken a beating. The bottom of the stairs was still broken from when I had torn it apart on my 8th birthday. When you're poor you have to think about these things OK? I slowly crept down it trying not to draw attention and letting the conversation continue.

"He's older! It's going to happen soon." A male voice said.

"Jacob does not need to be involved. He's perfectly fine without him." A woman said. I could tell it was my mom… Ugh… Why were they talking about my father and I in the same context?

"Leah, He needs his father… I won't be able to help him all the time, I have my own life now…" The man continued.

"Well then I will." My mother told him turning on the faucet; I pressed my back against the wall and continued listening.

"Leah you haven't…. Changed… since you found out you were pregnant." The man stated the facts. "We don't even know if you can anymore." Changed? What the hell were they talking about? Bad question, I pretty much never knew what the adults around me were talking about.

"I've never tried to change back Seth." So she was talking to my uncle… well now I see why they're talking about my dad…"Plus I don't want him involved with those… things..." She told him. They _were_ talking about me, oh god what did I do? What did Jordin tell them! Please don't let it be the whip cream incident!

"The Cullen's aren't bad Leah. They have good intentions-." Seth tried to reason I wanted to scowl at him for trying to get rid of me… my uncle and I weren't too good with each other. My mother scoffed making me smile.

"Good intentions my ass. How about you just stay out of my business Seth and stick with your blood sucker buddies." She bitched to him. OHH YAH! BURN! Though I didn't understand what the hell they were talking about…Seth muttered something and tried to argue.

"We both know he's different…. Leah what if there's something wrong with Him? What if he's a...what if he's dangerous?" He said I heard my mom drop a plate in the sink. There was a moment of silence and tension which extended to me, I rushed down the stairs and pressed my back against the hallway wall.

"Get out Seth." My mother said ending the conversation.

"Fine Leah, but I warned you-." My uncle said bitterly.

"Get out!"

He scoffed and turned the corner, seeing me against the wall before I could get out of the way. Since I was so taken a back, I did what came naturally and stared at him coolly. He stared right back and walked past me silently. As he opened the door he spoke to me.

"Don't do anything stupid…. If you can control it at least…" He said and opened the door. Before he could walk out a person pushed their way past him and hurried into the house.

"Jayson!" Jordin said looking up the stairs and into the living room. Seth gave him a weird look and hurried out of the house. Even though Jordin had skimmed over me he was oblivious of my presence and pulled off his yellow rain coats hood shaking his medium length overly straight as a pin dark hair. "Jayson?" he inquired in his higher pitched voice and his eyes wide and frantic. Jordin looked more female then male to be honest, his big brown eyes and shinny hair and clear complexion made him appear more than a little feminine. That's why we hung out, because we were both weirdoes on the reservation. He was oblivious too so keeping things from him was easy.

When I realized he was having trouble realizing it was me standing in front of him I laughed. He jumped back right into the door and squeaked in surprise. This made me laugh even harder.

"JAYSON! How did? You're too fast!" he yelled in his girly voice. I heard my mother walk down the hall toward us I couldn't help but keep laughing before I knew it he was too. Hearing him laugh in his high pitched giggle made me laugh even harder and hearing me laugh made him crack up even more….

Gradually we were rolling on the floor, me in my Pajamas and him in his yellow rain coat. My mom stared at us for a moment realizing her son was absolutely insane. She cleared her throat after a few seconds of this lollygagging and sure enough we were looking up at her trying not to laugh.

"I see you're up…. Already…" She said to me seriously. But we both knew it was a miracle that I was up before 2:00pm. I nodded and let a little giggle out. She turned her attention to Jordin then. "And you came for a visit?" She asked him he nodded laughing to.

My mom had a thing for Jordin; he wasn't born in the reservation either but his dad had to move back to the reservation after some money issues ….and Jordin's mother's death… when he was only a year or so old (at least that's what I had overheard). He was constantly picked on for his feminine attributes. To be honest I really liked hanging out with Jordin, he was a good kid. I had a FEW other friends at school, but he was the only one who was allowed to sleep over and stuff, plus I liked him the best because he made me feel better about myself. My mom had paranoia or something (I don't know, and I didn't want to find out) so friends sleeping over was like bringing a raccoon into the kitchen (yes I have done that before! Long story)… My birthday was in a few weeks, Jordin was the only one who was invited. Which was the way I liked it, He knew me and all my secrets (well not the deep dark ones) and I knew ALL of his (if he had more than that, he was a beyond troubled child). We were both only children so he was like my brother and I was like his. Ohh brotherly love…. The coolest thing on earth I swear…. But Jordin was the greatest friend I could ask for, and my mom could ask for me to have (since he wasn't your average teenage crazy boy that causes trouble and chases the ladies [My mother has scared me and all the girls in the reserve to the point where by default I am abstinent of girl friends and kissing].)

She nodded and walked away. I opened my mouth to ask her about Seth coming here but she was already in the kitchen and Jordin already was up trying to get me to follow him.

"Come on! I need to tell you something!" Jordin said dragging me with him, halfway up the stairs my grandma appeared before I could say good morning she beat me….

"Was that you making all that racquet?" She asked.

"Yah…"

"What a wonderful way to wake up…" she grumbled and pushed her way past us. Jordin and I exchanged a glance and hurried to my room where he plopped down on my bed. I copied him and rubbed the tired-ness out of my eyes.

"So you know the Birchsen twins?" he said looking over and getting right to the point, I looked at him and laughed.

"Yes I remember those weirdoes…. whatever happened to them?" I asked remembering the two identical twins in our grade. Jordin rolled his eyes.

"There still here in the reservation Jayson, DUH. But they're coming back to school tomorrow." He said irritated at the world.

"Didn't they pick on you when they were at school?" I asked he nodded fiercely.

"Those nimrods are weird though. Always hanging out alone with each other, I don't even recall them having any 'friends' do you?" he said like he was trying to convince himself that they were worst then him. I nodded in agreement. After a few seconds of silence Jordin spoke up.

"SO WHATS UP?"

**_~*~TLA~*~_**

Lunch time rolled around so after we finished the Super Mario game Jordin was beating me at; we glided down stairs and broke in the cupboard. A Twinkie was in the farthest left corner in the one I was looking in so I snuck my hand in carefully going for it. Seeing my slowness Jordin walked over and grabbed it right out of the cupboard leaving me in the dust.

"OH come on! You got the last one!" I complained. He laughed.

"Get your own." He said.

"This is my house!"

"Ohh right…"

"Jordin you're an idiot." I said with a laugh he laughed to. We walked over to the kitchen table which was old and the paint mostly chipped off.

Jordin was not an idiot. In fact he was one of the smartest people I knew. But he was treated like a monster, just like me. All our friends who had stood up for us before had disappeared and left us to defend for ourselves. Most of them picked up the threats and claims the upper classmen of our high school had. Though it hurt to think about it, we were part of a hand full of boys who had not join the crew that haunted the halls of La push high school.

The change was depicted by two steps… One, they started growing faster like puberty on high only faster and worse. Usually they got more violent until it almost consumed them. Two, they got sick and missed usually a week of school. Once they returned from their absence they no longer associated with us but instead started followed the group of changed people.

At this point there was no hope of getting them back, Jordin and I had tried our hardest with no avail. That's why I only told Jordin what was wrong. We both agreed that even if we did change like them, no matter what they said or did our forced us to do, we wouldn't give up on each other. Never ever, ever, ever, ever, EVAR, Ever. And that was a fact.

So now, when I was enjoying this time hanging out with my best buddy in the entire universe of universes, I couldn't help but steal part of the Twinkie he had stolen from me.

Then I allowed us to start digging in. At first we started talking about video games…then once my mother went to the other room we started talking about some girls at our school, Jordin always pointed out their flaws to where none of them were my kind of person to go out with. After a few minutes of that and when we were sure my mother was up in her room, we started whispering about the darker dirtier gossip of our school. Who was having sex, who had a good body (but on Jordin's part a horrible personality or something along those lines.) and toward the end who needs to break up or lay of the pot.

As we kept eating though, a strange feeling started growing in me. My bones felt tingly and my mood started changing quickly Jordin kept conversation going though, but after a little bit it started to get worse. I dug my nails into the table trying to control the urge I was getting. As I looked at Jordin who kept talking my eyes started to narrow and my hand had the urge to touch him in some way. I feared this feeling though and dug my hand into the table even more. Soon Jordin started to notice my tension and looked up his big eyes widening at my expression.

"Are you ok...?" He asked shyly his face turning a shade redder. My eyes tightened as I stared at him all I wanted to do was grab him and I knew that I would hurt him if I let myself. "Jayson?"

I closed my eyes and yelled in pain. I heard Jordin stand up as I fell to the floor cringing with pain as my bones seemed to crack all over my body. His hands grabbed my face and lifted my head. I opened my eyes to see him yell down the hall. I could feel the fear that was coursing through him (which was kinda awkward). I clenched my fist and bit my lip trying to keep myself from expressing the emotions inside me. I heard banging from the hall more than likely people coming to my aid. Jordin looked over at them as my eyes sight started to dip out. I turned toward where he was looking as my mom grabbed him and pulled him away pushing him down the hall as my head dropped to the floor. Before my mother got a hold of me my eyes closed,

And I was out. Like a light bulb.

Pop


	8. Part 1: Chapter 7: Jacob

_**~*~Jacob Black~*~**_

**Chapter 7:**_** Calling the wolf.**_

I grumbled looking down at my clock…. When was he going to be here? I grumbled even more I was sick of waiting for him….

My watch said 8:00pm when he finally walked into the dock.

Seth staggered in, his hair was a mess and his clothes were thrown on quickly.

"I'm here!" Seth said gasping for air. Okay it was a fact, you never expect a Clearwater to be on time… they're almost ALWAYS late. (Ha-ha, get it… Late? As in pregnant to? Ohh that was a good one.)

"You're late." I said pointing at my clock, he looked at it and then sighed.

"Well I had other things to do Jake… I mean I have the pack… and work… I can't be your spy all the time…" He said straightening himself. I sighed and ignored his comment. I needed to know.

"Did you talk to Leah?"

"Yah… and she kicked me out…." He said with a grimace. I sighed I should have known Seth was the wrong approach….

"Did she say anything that could make it a possibility?" I asked him he shook his head.

"No, she was determined to keep you out…" He said with an apathetic tone. I grabbed my hair wanting to pull it out.

WHY DID LEAH HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?

"Well how is his change going?" I asked turning to him quickly. He blinked and shrugged still apathetic.

"It's getting harder on him… what do you expect?" He said looking around the dock.

"Anything new?" I inquired desperately.

My son was going to be a werewolf soon… and I had no idea what was going on…. I didn't know if he was in pain yet…. I didn't even know how he was taking it…. Not a single thing as to what was going on at this point…. I couldn't help but worry and want to know. Even though I had tried to convince myself that I wasn't going to get involved with his change, he was my son!

A week ago Seth had told me that things were changing for Jayson… that he was getting taller faster then I and Seth wanted…. I had gone over there once in my wolf form to see the difference for myself… I may not have been there for a long time…. But I saw it… He wasn't that little shorty (Not Shorty as in Girl… YES I do know that codename! [Codename? Common Jacob…]) I had followed just to make sure he didn't get himself killed… he was bigger now close to my staggering height. Not only that but he was getting muscles on him like me… and starting to look more like me… Gulp…

"No not really…. Just the change….. and him… hating me…" Seth said rather abruptly. What? Hate Seth? HOW DO YOU HATE SETH?

"Why does he hate you?" I asked Seth. SO NOW HE TELLS ME.

Seth just shook his head.

"Well does he give you a reason? I mean how do you even know he hates you?" I was pretty sure Seth was just over reacting or something… Like his sister did….

"I don't know why he hates me completely… I know it has something to do with how Leah doesn't like me either." He said turning and walking to one of the boats. I stared at him.

"And why doesn't Leah like you?" I asked not liking where this was going TO.

"Jacob, why do we always meet here, the place where my father died?" Seth said looking down into the dark water below. The wood planks creaked as he moved; lack of care to the boards had slowly made them all but rot away.

"I don't know, because it's on the boundaries…. And it's far away from the pack and the Cullens…" I explained to him getting fed up with his winning. YAH, His dad died. Big whoop.

Seth just stood there watching the water below him.

"So why does your sister not like you?" I said wanting to get to the POINT.

"Because of you." He said, his voice came out more as a growl than any other tone of voice though. I flinched and looked at him sharply. "Because I talk to you, and defend you Jacob, That's why they hate me."

"Well I think that's a big lie. What have I done to them? Absolutely nothing." I muttered defending myself. He looked at me then, his eyes narrowed.

"What have you done for my sister? Seriously Jacob?" He said turning back and looking at me angrily. I gawked, surprised by his rebellion. "I mean for god sakes, years ago her and I joined you pack to help those beloved blood suckers you love so very much!" He growled facing me completely. I took a step back as he advanced.

"It wasn't that way, you joined because you wanted to." I defended.

"No we joined because you were like family to us Jacob!" He yelled at me his fist closing. "And then that stupid Wife of yours was born." He growled looking to the side and standing up straight, his expression past disbelief.

"HEY, Nessie is not stupid Seth." I defended, SO she ran away to London…. She was just a 15 year old!

"No, you're right I shouldn't blame her. I should blame YOU, because even though you were supposed to be stuck on that baby bloodsucker. You had SEX with my SISTER!" He yelled at me in disgust.

"Alright now, your sister came on to me first Seth."

"JACOB! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER! And you expect me to be HUNKY DORY WITH THAT? You weren't even married or anything like that! Plus you treated her like absolute sh*t!" Seth shouted, the look on his face made me back off.

"I did not treat her like absolute sh*t…" I lied knowing he was getting to a big point… My voice was weak though so he didn't bother to acknowledge my defense.

"Not to mention, Sam f***** her too and dumped her for our cousin! I mean Jesus Christ! My sister has been used by so many guys its horrible!" He complained, I was surprised by his use of the f word…..

"Well…. She's kind of… a little…. To… well how to say this…. Open to everyone?" I said quietly. His teeth gritted as that hit a nerve. Oops probably should not have called Leah a whore…

"Oh and then here is the best part! You come home from London… and that night, when I come home from visiting you and your new bride, I find out you knocked up my sister! THEN when she gets up the guts to go tell you she's pregnant with my nephew! All hell breaks loose because Jacobs little play toy is having his son!" Seth screamed at me in anger. I took another step back feeling my heel on the end of the dock boards.

"Look Seth… I cared! I really did! But the Cullens are really judgmental…" I said trying to use a scapegoat. Seth ignored me again though.

"Jacob, do you even know how horrible it was for her when you decided to stay with that blood sucker and make her raise your son on her own…?" Seth said his voice cool but his expression wild. "Having to take care of your kid without any support?"

"She didn't have to do that Seth." I spoke a little louder this time.

"No Jacob, She had to. You forced her into moving to that crappy apartment in Seattle. You embarrassed her in front of every Indian in la push! She had to move away." His voice was low fighting back deeper emotions. Leah moved away? I thought she had just stayed in La push?

"She moved?" I asked bewildered. Seth had more to say.

"- And then, when she had to give birth. You made her do it all on her own, because you were to full of yourself to even witness your son's birth. Jacob, What kind of person ARE YOU?" Seth growled now letting those emotions out.

I didn't know about this part…

I hadn't known Leah had even moved away from the safety of la push…. I had just imagined that Emily would help her and everything…. Well actually that was more or less a stupid thought since Leah absolutely hated Emily…. Leah held to many grudges…. If she had just stayed in la push her and the baby would have been fine… DAMNIT me and my assuming… Wait…. How the hell did she pull of a live birth on her own? Was that even possible?

"Seth…. I didn't know anything. I didn't even know she moved away. I thought she was with you and your mom the whole time…" I spoke in soft precise words. Seth just shook his head.

"Maybe if you had cared you would have known these things…" Seth spoke roughly at me, his hands glued to his sides trying not to punch me like I knew he wanted to. After a few moments of staring at each other he turned around and started walking away.

"Seth…. I…. I didn't know…." I said walking toward him he stopped momentarily.

"Just go away Jacob…. Jayson's already gone under the change… he'll be a werewolf soon and…. And… my sister and I don't want you in His life." Seth said then fast walked away.

Sh*t.


	9. Part 1: Chapter 8: Jayson

**_~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~_**

**Chapter 8:**_** Deep breathes, or bubble wrap...**_

I opened my eyes to my room feeling the cool air rush in from my open window.

I had been out of school for five days and it was only now that the pain and weakness I had felt was starting to fade. My bones felt like brittle sticks but I knew they were like metal. My head was loopy and felt like it was filled with helium, but I knew I could understand even the most complex thing I had in my life.

It was like a barrier had been destroyed and everything that had been confusing was no longer confusing. Most of the Quileute's suffering my change would probably feel the opposite but none of them were in my situation. My father's lack of being here, the people he lived with now even where he called home had been revealed to me.

Though it hurt to find out he had betrayed my family for our enemy… It was easier to cope with…

And my anger was now set in the right direction… Toward those bloodsuckers…. Where it should be. They were the reason my mother was so sad, and why all my friends who had deserted me in the past year said what they said. Now I understood the reason I was in this situation, why everyone was so mean to me and left me out of the circle. But now that I was changed and I showed my hate for the things that had stolen my father away, people were starting to accept me, I know that's a pretty crappy way for people to be, BUT HEY! They liked me better now! And people say you shouldn't have your parent's errors hanging over your head right? RIGHT?

But as they began liking me more and learning to accept me, I could only help but worry about Jordin….

He must think I'm one of them now… lost to the "dark side" (which in fact did not have cookies of any sorts either!). Sure I was one of them, but I was not part of the 'Hate side' Jordin and I were aquainted with. I still wanted to be different and sure I would let them teach me how to control the weirdness-thing-wolf-what-ever-the-hell-they-called-it _'inside my flesh and blood'_ (YAH I don't know). I wanted to make sure Jordin didn't think I was betraying him, that's why I wanted to go to school and talk to him. Tell him how I felt. The only problem was I wasn't allowed to go back into school until my pack agreed that I was safe and mostly in control. Which I was definitely NOT.

So today even though I should be in bed still I was going to go hang with the pack and learn what I needed to learn (blah, blah, blah). As I sat up and shook my head I felt different, kind of loopy, but once I was on my feet and stable I was almost certain I could get to where I wanted to be without getting myself killed. I tugged on some clothes trying to be careful and hobbled to my door opening it and walking over to the stairs. My body ached and groaned as I pushed onward wanting to lay down some more. But I wouldn't let myself be tempted away from my mission. I went onward down the stairs carefully glancing over at the stair well and realizing something.

Even though most of my confusion had been cleared up, I still couldn't explain how I had destroyed the stairs when I was only 8. Then I hadn't even started feeling the effects of the change over my body.

I avoided to look at it and continued down the stairs only wanting the broken stairs to go away or fix its self. When I reached the bottom I pulled on some shoes and opened the door slowly walking outside. Then it hit me that I had missed something else this morning.

It was completely dark out. The moon hung over head staring down at me. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of it. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time only to find that it was 8:00pm the sun had probably set only an minute or two ago.

So then where were my mom and grandma? Usually they were busy doing things around the house, not even eight was their bed time. I looked back up at the night sky feeling less achy and broken. The moons shadow extended out to me giving me the chills and making me feel light headed. As my body shuddered it wasn't from the coolness or even the fear I usually felt when I was alone outside at night. My hurting bones were arranging themselves again but this change didn't send pain into my body. The feeling spreading over me was completely natural and I wanted to embrace, I instinctively refused to take my eyes off the moon for one second. The moon seemed to be precious to me as it sat there... just glowing and watching me from above, just chillen out in it's sky.

This wasn't something that my visitors had told me would happen. This wasn't an affect that I was supposed to feel. Was it? Dear god did I forget something!

I took a step forward and lifted my head completely up into the air letting my body be completely soaked with the moons light. Soon, though my mind was becoming more conscious, the world around me started becoming almost a dream something I could barley recall.

My mouth opened, not on my command but on the subconscious demand that was infiltrating my position. Instead of a shriek or scream which was the sound I expected from the pressure in my body, and my natural discomfort at night, something new to me was released as my lips parted.

A howl broke through my lips, directing itself toward the moon which hung over my head.

(This was more than a little weird, I mean I'm not a dog… and this isn't a horror movie… AM I RIGHT?)

And soon it was like I was dreaming again and my body shifted into a different form. Like this and the memories of this night as soon as they happened they were lost only to the recollection of my dream self. I was no longer in control of this body or its actions…

I WAS RIGHT! THEY HADN'T TOLD ME EVERYTHING! ONE FOR JAYSON.

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

I blinked my eyes open to see nothing but grey in my line of sight. My back was arched upward and my butt was in the air. Something cold and icy was touching my cheek and breast bone.

I didn't remember falling asleep….

I had no idea where I was!

Why was it so grey here?

I looked around myself trying to figure out where I was. The world around me was not all grey instead my face was plastered to something that was. I was almost certain I was laying on a rock. That was probably why I was so uncomfortable… I placed my hands palm down on the rock and lifted myself hearing my back crack as I sat up more and more. Finally when my back was erect and I could move my stiff neck. I looked around me seeing that not only was I sitting/laying on a rock but was in the middle of a forest. I grinded my teeth,

This must have been some pack prank or something. Ha-ha very funny guys. Jokes on me….

I got off the rock which was perched a few feet of the ground (a hard climb if you're not superhuman and as weak as Jordin). When my feet were on the ground I took note about what was on my person.

The pack had left me with NOTHING. I was nude out in the middle of NOWHERE. Even though I was all alone in this never ending forest I covered myself and looked around feeling my face grow red. What if they were watching me? Did I look funny? Was my body not appealing or did I have a blemish on it I didn't want anyone to see? Where were some clothes? Most importantly WHERE WAS I?

"OHH come on." I said shouting to what I hoped would be some -jerky- pack members nearby. But my mind was telling me there was no one there. I kicked a small rock on the ground and muttered to myself feeling totally exposed out in the middle of the forest. After a few moments of no response I knew I had to start going, help wasn't on the way. With a sigh I relaxed and started walking toward where the sun was shining. If only I knew what time it was….

As I left the rock behind me I looked around the forest trying to find anything that might look familiar. The thing that bothered me most about my situation was the fact that I couldn't remember how I got to where ever the hell I was… It was like last night had never happened or something…. I remembered walking out of my house around eight and then… I woke up here. I must have gone to where I had wanted to go…. Where ever that was…. OK I was sure I had done something last night and had not just slept walked all the way out into the forest…. Not to mention nude. I mean I don't even sleep walk or sleep in the nude! This was not something that-

There was a movement in some plants beside me. I turned around and stared, my stance was crouched. I had moved so fast I didn't even remember moving. Nothing else moved but I had an urge to walk toward where the disturbance had taken place. Since I had nothing else to do in this remote area, I changed course and walked toward it hoping that I was following one of the perpetrators who had left me out here in the middle of nowhere.

A few paces in I started to pick up a scent… a human had been here only moments ago…. WAIT, a scent? I didn't pick up scents with my nose! That was a dog thing wasn't it?

Dog….

I was a shape shifter who turned into a wolf….

Turned?

I had new senses…. So I must have turned? But… I was human right now? I checked my body to make sure only to find that I was right…

Wait I wasn't in any pain…

So I was better?

I was healed! I had changed…. I had the powers they had talked about… So I must of… BEEN A WOLF? OHH YAH! I smiled in delight coming to a conclusion finally. So then why was I here? And why didn't I remember anything… Well I didn't know enough to question this kind of stuff… so this must be a first timers thing! If I'm even right about…

I stopped, noticing something strange on the tree in front of me….

Were those clothes? On a tree branch?

I hurried over and grabbed them not taking a second to ponder if they were or not (for fear they would disappear). Sure enough a pair of baggy sweat shorts and a yellow tee-shirt were hanging on a branch just waiting for some naked teenage boy to stumble upon them and pick them up…

I was very confused….

I had way too many questions to even explain… And now I had clothing that was…. IN FACT IN MY SIZE. Just hanging here in the middle of nowhere… And also where I had woken up after a long night which I could not remember?

I needed a nap….

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

After a brisk walk I soon found my way to a paved road and started walking. The sun was now up almost in the middle of the sky. West was probably my best hope because soon or a later I would hit the Pacific Ocean. Since the reserve was no more than a mile from the beach it wouldn't be long for me to get where I wanted to be as long as I followed the shore line. It was a cool day out and I was happy that the clothes had been hanging there. A normal human would be cold walking in a tee-shirt and shorts but I wasn't. When you run a normal temperature of about 108 degrees, you tend not to get cold... Then again, the change in average body temperature was a new attribute too... The breeze was refreshing bringing (As I proceeded down the road some more) the smell of the ocean. I was obviously going in the right direction! After a mile or so down the road I started recognizing where I was. I wasn't very far from the reserve after all!

I found a sign a little down the road saying that the Indian reserve was a half a mile down the road. A 100 yards down from it was a dirt path to my left. It must be leading straight to the reserve then… I had never noticed it before now…. Strange…

With curiosity filling me I walked to the left and looked down the dirt path. It twisted and turned but through the thicket I could see that it continued farther into the forest. Hoping to cut out the long walk back to the reserve. I started walking down it, looking about curiously. Trees were all around me along with that -in my opinion- ugly forest floor you find in the forests of Washington. Little ponds were dotted along the path hidden by the foliage. Every so often the ponds were shaped in ways that reminded me of a dog lying down… A big dog…. Scary. I kept walking though and soon, even though it was midday, the forest started getting darker and darker; until I could barely see the path I was walking on. I heard a foot step somewhere in the forest every few seconds (which I admit! Made me Jump in surprise) but I wasn't sure if it was another creature in the forest or myself. Okay I had definitely made the WRONG decision when it came to the path. The trees seemed to be shoulder to shoulder with me at this point. I should have just stayed on the bright happy clear day road-

Like I had just walked through some imaginary door, the trees opened up into a little meadow of some kind. The path led straight to a house that sat alone in the vast meadow. From the way the house looked I knew it was part of the reserve, a part of the reserve I had never even known of at least. I walked forward and looked around to see if the people who lived here were home. I could see no one on the property, but there was a car pulled into the driveway and smoke coming out of the chimney. Not wanting to go back into the forest I continued onto the path till I reached the driveway. Beside the driveway there was a glass front door, two windows were placed on each side of the door which was wide open letting anyone in and anyone out. I smiled (I must have been having a good day or something?). Sneakily I walked to the door and peaked inside the room. I assumed that this room must be the dining room because there was a big table surrounded by chairs. To the left of the room was an adjoined kitchen (pretty big one to) and across the room was a hall way leading into the rest of the house. I could see no one inside the house but there was a basket of muffins on the table….

Was I really going to do what I was about to do?

My stomach grumbled…

I'll take that as a yes! I mean there was a WHOLE basket (filled to the top) of muffins anyway! Just one wouldn't make a difference!

I tip toed inside and looked around one more time to make sure no one was there. Then I reached out slowly for a muffin right on the top of the pile.

"I wouldn't take that one." A female voice said from the kitchen. I jumped and hit the chair with my elbow. Though it barley hurt a chunk of the chair flew backwards hitting the wall. "That's the only blueberry one, and everyone in the pack seems to like blueberry." She continued I heard the oven door shut as I turned to look at her.

I froze and gulped, staring at the scars across the side of her face. They looked like claw marks. My eyes took in her whole face then realizing she was smiling at me.

"You must be the new one they were telling me all about." She said fixing her black hair, which in the light I could make out had a tint of grey, obviously she was an older women. I smiled at her politely.

"New one…?" I asked puzzled. She laughed and changed her approach.

"What I mean is you're the new member that Sam is adding to the pack right? That's the reason you're here correct?" She pressed. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say but the name did sound familiar…. (Though it was a common name…) plus pack could mean 'group of were-wolves' in easier terms! She must know stuff that normal people didn't know (which could be the stuff I JUST learned about…)…Right? Am I even making any sense right now?

"Ohh…. Yah I think I'm that new member….. At least I started…. Well, changing a couple days ago…. But I didn't come here on purpose…" I said spilling my guts, what was I supposed to say? I mean what if she was talking about some weird Cult that I did NOT want to be a part of? That could be a problem if I just said 'yes'. She laughed as if what I had just said was a joke.

"Most of you newer members don't come here on purpose… though most of you come in a wolf form more often than in a human form! Well at least I get to see your face and not your teeth!" she laughed even harder at that. Feeling it was a joke I tried to laugh but I was totally uncomfortable. Maybe that's what happened to her face… Well anyway she knew about were-wolves and all that 'fun stuff' so I had a strong feeling I was in the right place! Once she stopped laughing she smiled at me again…. Is that all she could do? SMILE?

"Well my name is Emily. You're going to have to wait for your brothers though so take a seat and grab a muffin." She said going back to cooking. I took that as a command and did what she said replacing the blueberry with another muffin (I think it might have been pecan). I stuffed it in my mouth removing some of the aching hunger out of my system and stood silently for a few minutes listening only to the sound of Emily cooking. Not very eventful but I had a feeling if I left then she would feel like a bad hostess. So I waited and looked at the table tracing its texture. Once I had traced the curvy lines around my spot I looked up to see the rest of the table.

I gulped seeing the chunk I had broken out of the chair. I looked over at Emily feeling bad for what I had done, after a few moments she caught my eyes and looked back at me.

"Do you want me to pay for that chair or something? I feel bad for breaking it…" I said remorsefully. She only smiled…Slightly awkward…

"Oh don't worry about it, happens all the time." She said taking something out of the oven. "Plus I think I owe you anyway." She added more under her breath as if I wasn't suppose to hear it. Before I could inquire her about it she looked back at me and finished. "Don't worry about it!"

"Ohh… well ok… but if you want I can pay for it…" I said softly she shrugged and continued cooking. Really I probably couldn't pay for it (it looked like an expensive chair) BUT when you break something in someone's house you usually inquire about repaying them or something? RIGHT? Just then she looked up into the forest and smiled clapping her hands together to get the flour on them off. After examining the small flour cloud she had created, no in high definition because of my new eye sight, I looked over to where she was looking to see a group of men walking toward the house.

All of them had the same look about them… Tall-ish well tanned not to mention extremely buff. They all wore their hair short and had a mean look about them. There had to be at least 20 of them walking over to the house. I stood up and looked at them feeling uncomfortable like I was their prey. The one leading them looked at me briefly, his graying hair and trimmed beard showed that he was the more aged member out of the group.

My wolf sense were tingling. That must have been Sam…

Emily walked out of the kitchen and watched them approach the house. She stopped a few feet from the door and waved at them generously, a few of them waved back but most of them just kept following. A few of the members I recognized as kids who had insulted me most of my life… happy thought. Five of them were my old friends in fact… the rest were familiar to me but I had no idea who they were, then again most of the people in the reserve look similar. Sam continued walking forward coming over to me directly, I felt as though I had shrunk (When really I had actually grown, which made my feeling even worse) when he stood only a foot or two away from me. He towered over me by at least a foot his grave expression and alpha features made me feel like a major underdog. My eyes lowered along with my posture I felt like I was a dog being yelled at by his master… even though I wasn't- wait nevermind, I technically was part some kind of dog…

"It's nice to finally meet you Jayson." He said breaking the silence, I looked up at him briefly not wanting to make eyes contact.

"You…. Know who I am…?" I asked in more a whisper then a response. He nodded his face composed and emotionless.

"Of course I do…. I know everything that goes on in this reservation…" He said the last part in a hiss obviously defending his power. I nodded not wanting to get ripped apart on the first day… though the whole line sounded so undoubtedly cliché… I think it was a spoof of a Star Wars line, I couldn't vouch that though. "I've heard about you much in the last week, while you were going through your transition….you're a strange child you know…" Okay, HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS STRANGE? (Forget that, kind of forgot I had funky colored hair…)I scoffed. What a horrible way to start a conversation in my opinion.

"You have no idea…" I said looking up at him gaining some courage. The expression on his face made me wince though and look away.

"Son of Leah Clearwater, a retired member of ours," He said, with some sort of wacked out great respect for my crazy mother. But then his tone changed to disgust. "And your father is Jacob Black…" There were a few disapproving voices from the pack behind him. Sam's lips curled as he finished. "A well known traitor of our reserve…" At this, I looked up at him my eyes narrowed.

"My father is no traitor…." I said defending him. My dad was just easily manipulated by blood-sucking goons. Sam frowned showing me the anger I had been subconsciously wishing to avoid. I flinched but kept looking at him keeping my eyes on his lips and not his eyes.

"How can you say that? Haven't you been told the things he has done, to not only to you, but to your mother?" Sam growled making me feel even more inferior. HOW CAN I FEEL INFERIOR WITH HIS MOVIE-QUOTING-VOCABULARY? I nodded slowly still standing up as tall as I possibly could against this… Moronic beast!

"Yah I was, but he was put in a bad situation. There for it doesn't matter." I said, this made perfect sense to me but he saw a way around it like wise… Stupid, in superior, teenage mind!

"Bad position? He was put in a perfect position, he had everything he needed but he left you and your mother to fend for yourselves. And yet you uphold him like a hero? He deserves none of your respect for what he has done." He said totally finishing my argument. I opened my mouth but found that I couldn't say anything. His lines were like a story book perfectly sculpted and undeniably well spoken. I thought for a moment, partially trying to think of where I had heard something like that before, and tried to say something again but there was nothing there.

"Well Jayson?" He inquired. I looked up at him completely; I was enraged that I couldn't counter his statement. He looked down at me making complete eye contact with me. My emotions flooded back into me and forcing my posture to sink, I tried to look away but I simply couldn't. "Do you understand?" he asked me like I was a lowly creature. My brows furrowed and my eyes widened my teeth grinding on each other.

"Yes I do. But he didn't mean to do the things he did, plus you're unoriginal with your lines." I said childishly not willing to let him win this argument. He growled instantly, possibly ticked off by my pointing out of his flawed speaking skills.

"Do you believe a word you just said? Do you really wish to defend the man who has caused so much pain to you?" He snarled at me. This seemed to click in my head, though I will say I was certain he was reciting something from some show.

No,

I didn't believe what I was saying….

I had no reason to….

He had hurt me… (Physically and Mentally! But not sexually… thank god for that!)

Sam was right…

The anger glided away, uncovering so much pain…

I was heartbroken... And my father was the one who had broken my heart, along with my mother's too... It wasn't the Cullens or some other monster that roamed this earth…

…It was him…

(Wait a second… there were two ex-boyfriends my mother hated in this state… My dad, and… Crap what was that one guys name? [Why did that sudden thought happen? Hello? Is someone controlling what I'm thinking?])

Sam was so right! I felt like Luke Skywalker, and he was Yoda! Wait… he's taller than me, there has to be another comparison for this relationship! I'll ponder that later… BUT! SAM WAS CORRECT… he had left me and my mother to fend for ourselves…. I looked down to the ground covering my eyes which stung with tears. I could feel the tension in Sam soften and soon he stood naturally. I felt his eyes on me so I looked up at him once I had regained myself partially.

"You see the truth don't you?" he inquired like some sensei. My eye brows fell, showing the sadness I felt. I opened my mouth slowly and formed my words carefully…

"Yah… But why Sam? Why did he hurt me? Why would someone do that to their kid... let alone son?" I asked softly, sadness and confusion consuming my words. Like a child unable to understand death… mourning was what I felt at this time (I had lived my whole life with this dawning fact! Why now was everything clicking in my head? It was like someone was forcing me to see this way… SHEESH! I'd like some more inner silence at this time.) Sam's eyes were softer now only pity in them.

"Not even I can answer that Jayson…" He told me, I nodded already knowing that was his answer. He instantly turned the tables though. "But you don't have to let this pain consume you." I looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" I asked, because as I mentioned earlier... Adults confuse me.

"Jayson, I'm giving you an invitation… to join our extended family…" Sam turned around and gestured to the pack behind him, the others looked at me in sympathy. I looked them all over noticing how different and how similar they all were to each other… like brothers in one big family. 20 different personalities yet all of them had one thing in common…

They were Quileute were-wolves…

HEY! Just like me. Ooooh Ya.

"Would you like to join us and prove to your father, prove to him and show him just who you really are?" Sam asked wisdom pouring out of his voice like some book of amazing knowledge... I'll have to _Wiki_ that one, maybe that's where he's comming up with this stuff. My eyes flickered back to him uneasily.

"How do you know ill fit in with all of you?" I said sadly, Sam smiled and pressed his clench fist up to my heart softly. I looked down at it in curiosity... I'm pretty sure something like this happened in Star Wars also…

"We aren't a pack because of how we look or act like, or even because we're of the same tribe, Jayson, were a pack because of what's on the inside." He told me I looked up at him confused.

"You mean that wolf thing we turn into?" I asked him, he burst out laughing though I was being completely serious. When he was done laughing he smiled at me.

"No I mean because of our compassion and care for one another. In the end we're one big family." He said chuckling. I blinked in realization.

"OHH! I get what you mean. Well…." I looked back at the group of Were-wolves. With a sigh I looked back at Sam and smiled. He raised an eye brow questionably.

"I'm in."


	10. Part 1: Chapter 9: Carlie

**[AN: Chapters 9-11 will be uploaded today (9/18/11)]**

_**~*~Carlie Black~*~**_

**Chapter 9:**_** "Dancing in the dark."**_

"Hey Mom," I asked my mom one afternoon after school, "Do you know where a calculator is?" I was trying to do my math homework which made no sense to me at all.

"Check your Uncle Carlisle's desk, Sweetie," My mom replied. I loved my mom. She was so mellow and reminded me a lot of a mix on Auntie Esme and Uncle Jasper. I don't know why she ever got together with a hot-head like my dad. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad too, but he's just soooooooooo protective that he can be borderline suffocating.

I went in to the study on my calculator hunt. This would be so much easier if James was still in town. My fling with James Sirius Potter ended when he returned to London two days ago. I missed him a lot. He was soooo sweet and he always helped me with my math homework. I loved the way he would ruffle his red hair when he was nervous. But enough reminiscing, I needed to finish my homework.

I opened the first three drawers of the desk and found no calculator. When I checked the fourth desk, I saw a calculator sitting on a HUGE manila folder. I made a triumphant little noise and was about to leave when I took a closer look at the folder. It was written in my Dad's chick-in-scratch and said _Jayson Harry Clearwater_.

'_Who's Jayson Clearwater?_' I wondered to myself. Our family had no secrets so I figured that it would be fine to take a peak. Sitting down in the chair, I pulled the folder out of the drawer, and opened it. Inside I found a birth certificate on top of a stack of papers. I read it closely. I let the calculator fall to the floor, shocked at what it said. _Jayson Clearwater, born April 15 Mother: Leah Clearwater, Father: Jacob Black._

My dad had another child. One that he didn't tell me about. One that was born one week before me. A thousand questions began buzzing through my head. Did my mom know about this child? How could she still marry my dad if he was having a baby with another woman? Who was this other woman? Were there others?

To find answers, I began poring over the papers in the folder. I found a lot of sort of diary entries made by my dad.

_Today was his 3 birthday. I bought him his first football. I know that he will never be able to use it though, he's too sickly. _

And another one.

_He turned 8 today. I had to miss Carlie's piano recital to drop off his gift. He's getting stronger; maybe he will be able to use that football after all. _

I could remember that day. I was so angry that Daddy couldn't be there. It was my first recital. He had to buy me a new tool set to make up for it. When I asked Mom where he was, she told me he had business to take care of. I scanned the rest of the entries quickly.

_10__th__ birthday. He doesn't seem as excited to see me anymore. He stopped trying to give me a hug. I feel slightly rejected, but maybe it's better this way. I have my little Carlie to watch over. This kid isn't as strong as her. He needs more care then I can give. _

Guilt traveled through my body. I had taken Jayson's father away from him his entire life. By the looks of it, he only saw my- I should say our dad once a year on his birthday, and he never even received a hug. I thought about all the hugs I had gotten from Dad over the years… it didn't seem right.

Anger was the next emotion I felt. How could my loving, slightly over-bearing dad be the same guy who had forsaken Jayson? How could he just turn his back and walk away from him? I couldn't take it. I could feel angry tears fill my eyes. I felt so horrible for my big brother. Brother. I had a big brother. One that my father deserted at birth, maybe even before that. It was at this moment that my dad walked in to the study.

"Hey Carles," He said cheerfully. I cringed at my old nickname. I bet Jayson never had a nickname. It didn't take my dad long to notice my tears. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry filling his voice. Jayson had never heard that voice.

"How could you do it?" I asked suddenly, not meeting my dad's gaze.

"Do what?" he sounded confused. I looked up, betrayal filling my eyes.

"How could you walk away from my big brother?" My voice broke at the word 'brother'. My dad looked horrified. He looked at the papers I had been clinging to.

"Carlie," he started, "Jayson, isn't your brother." He reached out to hug me. I skirted away from his embrace.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." I said coolly. This was the first time I'd ever seen my dad looked scared. I was starting a rant. "You just left! You never looked back! Does Mom know about this? Have you even had a real conversation with your SON? You had no right to choose between us! I wouldn't have made you choose! He was so weak! I was fine! He needed you! I would have been fine without you every once and a while! You just- you just…" I trailed off as I started to sob. I saw my dad try to reach for me again, but I scooted farther away from him.

"Jayson was a mistake." He said, trying to explain.

"He's your son." I said in between sobs.

"Biologically yes, but I never felt like his father."

"Maybe that's because you never even gave him a hug." Sobs racked my body uncontrollably. I cried for a while. My dad said nothing. When I was done, I looked up.

"I want to meet him." I stated.


	11. Part 1: Chapter 10: Jayson

_**~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~**_

**Chapter 10:**_** To be or not to be, that isn't the question.**_

I hate it when people say clique things… Like 'you can do anything you set your mind to'. Last time I checked you can't live on Neptune, so I'm pretty sure I proved that one wrong. Oh and who can forget that one 'believe love is forever and forever you will be in love'. My mom thought love was forever, but my dad proved that one WRONG.

In the end all those statements and philosophies are two words:

BULL SHIT.

So when I returned home from today's pack gathering I knew Sam had tricked me with one of his stupid Philosophies.

The group wasn't COMPLETELY based upon 'what's on the inside' terminology, but instead more along the lines of your family. At this point I was the laughing stock of the whole clan. They pestered me, they refused to go on patrol with me; they pushed me around and made me fight them. (Usually 2 on 1, yah I know how UNFAIR). To everyone in the pack I was the weak link. But I'll tell you who the weak links were.

The Birchsen twins;

Massika and Inali

They were exact opposites, Massika was quite and the smarter/generous alter ego where Inali was the adventurous, bull headed, over talkative one. The funny thing was they looked exactly the same and were pretty good at mimicking each other They never told the pack about their findings, never did anything the way it was supposed to be done, and never listened to the older members. Yet everyone in the pack accepted them and cared for them more than me. I did everything I was supposed to and NEVER screwed up but I was the 'worst' member. At least Sam accepted me though….

At that meeting, the elders had discussed about the current patrols us newer members were taking on. I and the 4 other first weekers (including the twins) waited at the cottage in complete and utter boredom. There I came to recognize the twin's personality…

About five minutes into our waiting the twins started talking loudly to each other as if they were the only people in the room. They talked bad about the other two members there, who in turn ignored them entirely. After a half hour of their bickering I sighed and slammed my head down on the table sick of this 'all pack meeting' (talk about annoying). What I didn't realize at that time, but realized later when I got home, my slamming my head on the table had made them stop and look at me.

"What's your name?" The twins asked me at the same time. I looked up at them and straightened myself when I realized I was being spoken to.

"Jayson." I replied simply surprised they didn't know who I was even though the pack only had 30 members in it (plus I was the one with weird blonde hair, how unforgettable is that?).

"Ohh you're that new kid." One of them said

"The one that everyone hates right?" the other one said bluntly (obviously Inali). I nodded at that, too tired to care; being a teenage were-wolf tires you out.

"Well you don't seem that bad, why does everyone hate you?" Massika said (at least I think it was him). I sighed.

"I guess it's because of who my biological father was." I made sure to incorporate the 'biological' part. They looked at each other and then looked at me.

"You don't live with your dad or something?" said the one I was pretty sure was Inali.

"No he left me and my mom when I was really little." I told them with a shrug. The other two were grumbling to each other under their breath. The twins gave me a sympathetic look.

"We know how you feel," They said in unison. I blinked in confusion.

"Our parents abandoned us when we were little too." One of them said (I think it was Massika)

"We live with or old grandma who can barely walk." The other one said. I gave them a sad look.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" I said quietly, one of the other two boys interjected.

"That's a big fat lie; you live with your parents, my dad works with your dad." The boy interjected, the twins glared at him in unison.

"Just because our parents are alive doesn't mean they accept us." One of the twins said.

"Have you ever heard of emotional pain?" The other one said. The boy just grumbled and turned back to the wall he was staring at. I blinked in confusion not sure what to think about that. They turned to me and gave me a sad look.

"Being without a parent can make life really difficult." The other twin pressed. I nodded and looked away not wanting to talk anymore.

It ended up that I was paired with the twins for patrol, which at this point I didn't really care because no matter what I was going to be paired with people who hate me. I couldn't wait to be allowed to go back to school, and then I would have a reason not to attend patrols (which by the way was like the only thing we ever did in the pack, I'm almost certain the elders put us on patrols just to keep us out of trouble). But I wouldn't be allowed to go back for a while so I was stuck trying to entertain myself in other ways….

I had tried to hang out with Jordin but it seemed like whenever I was on my way there, or I was about to go talk to him, I was called back to the pack. It was irritating and I hopped my friend didn't hate me now. A few days ago I had been spying on the kids after school seeing what they were doing (mostly to check up on Jordin, since I couldn't reveal to people that I wasn't sick but instead just skipping school for annoying reasons).

Jordin had just sat there for 10 minutes straight staring into the forest as if waiting for someone to come out. Finally when most of the kids had left the school grounds he stood up and started walking along the edge of the forest. When he got to the direction I was he stopped but stared the opposite direction of me.

I wanted to go talk to him, to walk out of the forest and scare the crap out of him; but just like I had expected, Sam called on me just when I had stood up to talk to him.

And like a good old dog… I hurried to where Sam was, leaving Jordin standing there waiting.

Today when I had gotten home I was exhausted, but my mind was stuck thinking about all these things. It had been that way for the past few days, I'd come home exhausted but I just couldn't fall asleep. At this point I was no longer fazed by this and just laid there, sucking up the exhaustion and thinking about what I was going to do…

If I could do anything.

I heard someone walking down the hall toward my door. I sighed not wanting anymore problems (in my case company was a problem maker). Sure enough there was a rap on the door and before I could answer it my mother walked in. I stared at her not moving myself off the bed. She blinked right back at me.

"You look tired."

"I am." I said with a sigh.

"You also look a bit taller." She said with a laugh.

"Wouldn't be surprised…" I said softly. She patted my back and sat some papers down in front of me; I picked them up and looked at them.

"Mail for you." She said. I turned it toward me and realized it was open.

"You opened it?" I said surprised. My mother never bothered with stuff of mine.

"Well I had to make sure what it was." She said. My nerves grinded and my tired mind was not happy with this.

"Why you don't trust me or something?" I said meanly. My mother's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I was just-."

"I knew it. You don't trust me right? Well I have news for you I'm not a little kid. So I don't need you picking at my stuff and opening my mail. OK?" I said getting angry. She looked at me in confusion.

"Jayson…. I trust you… I was just-." She started.

"No don't lie to me Mom. I don't need you Okay." I said taking out the letter and trying to read it but I was so tired and angry and pissy that the letters on it seemed to be a foreign language. My mother clenched her hands.

"Jayson. Don't talk back to me. You may be 15 but I'm still your mother." She said grinding her teeth. My eyes narrowed and my eye brows fell as my teeth clenched. My nerves broke a cord. I couldn't find a way to counter that so I did what was impulse.

"Get out of my room and don't ever touch my shit again!" I yelled and pointed to the door I heard my grandma mute the TV at my yell. My mother flinched and took a step back.

"Jayson don't fight with me…" She said softly she was no longer the adult in this argument. I was the big scary were-wolf…. I was a monster to her now. "You're all I have left." She said tying to contradict my thoughts.

"Maybe if you stopped being so selfish and stopped interfering I wouldn't be the only one you have left." I yelled at her; she looked away covering her eyes. I accentuated my arm pointing at the door and snarled at her. "Get out."

She quickly turned and hurried out.

**~*~TLA~*~**

_I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care_

When I woke up in the morning, lagging from another horrible night sleep, I knew I screwed up.

The sound of my mother crying was still echoing in my mind. I had made her cry almost the whole night… sure she had done it quietly, but with my super hearing I could hear the whole thing… I felt really bad about everything, but I just didn't know how to confront it. I knew she wouldn't forgive me easily; my mother was stubborn like me.

I sat up and scratched my head which was like a mat of hair knotted almost completely together. I stunk like a skunk and felt like I had mono (Which I might very well somehow have to be honest…). My hands shook as I tried to stand up, my legs strained and my eyes burned. Though at this point I had many needs which needed taken care off the only thing I could do was herd myself into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and pulled my shirt off throwing it on the floor (which was a no, no in this house). I looked at myself in the mirror and flinched. My lower eye lids were puffy like pillows… (Ohh a pillow sounded REALLL nice right now….). My hair was all over…. (Like going straight up in some spots, I looked like alfalfa.) My lips were chapped and there was some acne spots spotting my face. I grumbled really needing a relaxing day. I scratched my chin feeling stubble forming- (OMG I had stubble! When did this happen!). The scariest part was my body which was definitely muscular, but I could see my ribs I was so over worked. (I looked like one of the models that all the girls think look so beautiful but really the model look like a skeleton with skin on it... that probably wasn't the kind of comparison a guy should make about himself). I took a brush out and started combing my hair, which looked browner today then it usually did. I stuck the brush into my hair and started pulling feeling my hair go with it stubbornly. I closed my eyes in pain realizing that sticking a brush into horribly knotted hair was a bad idea. When I opened my eyes I assessed the situation... My brush was stuck in my hair. As I let go of it, it stayed there. Stuck in the same spot.

Now I was really mad…

I grabbed the brush handle and pulled, not caring how bad it hurt just wanting to pull the brush and as many of the knots that I could out. I could literally hear the hair ripping out of my head. I squeezed my eyes and pulled.

CRACK.

The brush broke and my pulling force flung the brush handle out of my hands and right into the mirror. It shattered and fell to the sink bowl. I stood there stunned, looking at all the little glass pieces which covered the sink and counter. Slowly I reached up and grabbed the brush head pulling it the rest of the way through my hair. The handle was below all the glass, some splinters of it were littered around the counter with the glass to.

It was a very big glass shard, splinter mess. There was no way the clean up duty would be easy.

"GAH!" I said slapping my face. I couldn't get a break could I? Not just a minute to relax. I grabbed my hair and pulled it wanting to just rip it all out. There was a knock on the bathroom door making me turn toward it in fear.

"What are you doing in there?" My grandmothers little sweet voice came from the door, Discontent and rashness touching her little granny voice. I stuck my tongue out at the door but spoke in a very clam sweet voice.

"Oh I'm fine grandma, just getting ready for the day." I said mostly ignoring the question. My grandma thinks I'm trouble, she's thought it from the day she found out I was in my mother's belly.

"Right, well don't destroy the house in the process." She grumbled and walked away down the hall; I sighed and took my hand wiping all the glass and wood into the trashcan to the side of the counter. The mess pricked at my hands and gave me cuts but I didn't care anymore. When almost all the shards were in the trash can, I took off my pants and underwear (the same I had wore the day before yesterday in fact…) and walked into the shower. I turned the water on and pressed my back up against the wall, letting my head roll back and my eyes close. I held my hand out and searched for the faucet blindly (which made the process longer) when I found it I kicked the water heat up to maximum because hot for a human was cold to me… steam poured out of the shower and filled most of the room making it hard to breath. I grabbed a bottle of soap (shampoo conditioner body wash, I didn't care anymore, it could have been lubricant and I wouldn't have cared) I poured some out and lathered myself with it. When I washed all the soap off I turned off the shower and stepped out letting the cool air bite me.

Another start to a long day…

I hurried up and threw on some clothes that didn't stink TOO bad and walked down stairs. Avoiding my mother as much as I could, I grabbed a pop tart and stuffed it into my mouth (realizing it was raspberry, a flavor I hated, after I had swallowed it). I slipped my shoes on and stepped outside without saying a good bye.

Yah I left the house as quick as I could…

That wasn't mean was it?

I didn't want to stick around so I did what I do best and ran. I took off into a sprint down the road toward the path of the cottage.

Kids that were playing on the street looked at me run by in confusion; a little girl dropped her piece of chalk as I ran past her.

None of the other Quileute's had seen me outside of the house in the past two weeks (which was enough time to be declared dead to most people). I smiled feeling like the center of attention for once (IN a good way, not a 'your dad was a traitor' way but more in an 'Oh my god he's alive?' kind of way.) I ran faster showing them how in shape and fast I was. A woman in her garden stopped her planting and looked at me eyes wide and astonished. I kept on running though, feeling free, so free that when I passed the path I didn't care anymore I just kept running.

No one was trying to bother me with the pack and I at that moment had no immediate worries…

Until I reached Jordin's house…

At that point I stopped and looked at the yellow house shakily…

What if he could see me? Should I go up there? Should I say hello? Would I be a bad person if I didn't? Was he even home? What if he had new friends over or something… would I be interrupting him? What if he found a girl he liked while I was out of school? I wouldn't want to ruin anything…. I mean I'd want to meet her just to make sure she's good for my 'little bro'…. but would he still trust me? Believe me? Want to be my friend….?

There was only one way to answer those questions…. And that was to go up there and say hello…. Could be the worst thing I could do, or it could be the best thing I could do…

I stepped onto the houses yard waiting to see If Sam would call me, I hopped he would to be honest! When there was no call only the knowledge of who was on patrol and who wasn't. I took another step putting both of my feet on the grass of the yard. I brushed the hair that had fallen over my eye, (which was funny because I had cut my hair almost to my scalp only a few days ago) and looked around the house. A curtain moved.

Someone was inside. I should go up to the door.

I turned on my heels and started walking back to the side walk. I couldn't face Jordin! He'd want an explanation! He'd want the truth! And I wasn't ready to give him the truth! I couldn't face him yet I needed more time!

The front door opened then, I stopped and closed my eyes cursing to myself for jinxing my escape.

"Jay is that you…?" Jordin asked from the door, his voice was soft almost pleading. That wasn't a good sign, nope not ONE bit. Something must be wrong, maybe I had come at a bad time; maybe I should have waited and given him more time. "Jay?" He asked when I didn't move.

"Yah it's me." I said relaxing and looking back at him quickly. He stood at the door his right hand clinging to the knob and his eyes wide partially curtained by his dark hair. He wore an old grey tee shirt and some holey jeans though I was pretty sure it was a little too hot for jeans. I didn't mean my curt response in a cruel way, but he looked down immediatly as if I had just insulted him. I fixed my attitude trying to get as happy as possible (though I was tired, hungry, gross feeling, ache, and of course moody). "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." He said softly but then blushed and looked up embarrassment on his face. "I mean nothing really special just school and people and news the usual." I smiled as he wringed his hands in embarrassment. He obviously forgot how understanding I was about his awkwardness... or maybe just assumed I was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well I guess I understand?" I joked expecting him to laugh; he instead nodded his head silently discouraging my attempt at humor. "Do you have anything in particular new?" I asked trying to carry on the subject. He realized he forgot to ask me and covered.

"What's going on in your life?" he said a weak smile on his face. I tried to smile but I felt awkward answering that question. I lied immediately.

"Oh well nothing really, just been feeling kind of crappy, having one of those sick weeks I guess…" I said bringing my hands up and rubbing the back of my neck. He stopped smiling immediately and looked at the ground.

"You mean two weeks right?" he said softly.

"Two weeks?"

"Yah you've been out sick for two weeks." He said looking inside he shivered momentarily. I stood there dumbstruck for a moment and shook my head realizing he was right.

"Yah two weeks, your right…. Whoa I can't believe it's been that long since I last saw you…" I said softly. He nodded.

"I can." He muttered not knowing that I could hear him. I pretended I couldn't though for his sake.

"What was that?" I asked with pretend confusion. He looked up again covering up what he had just said.

"Oh nothing just I have the homework you missed if you want to get it." He told me hesitantly. I smiled a little.

"Yah sure… uh… where is it?" I wasn't sure if he had said something about where it was. He smacked his face obviously feeling like an idiot.

"Oh inside, sorry I'm kind of out of it."

"Oh no it's ok, I know how you feel" I walked toward the house and him. He instantly smiled at me like the strange child he was. I smiled back weakly and walked up the steps. When I got to the top I looked down at him.

We blinked at each other his smile changing into awe and mine changing into surprise.

Jordin was probably 5/6 my size now. Scratch that, he was definitely if not more than a half a foot shorter than me.

"Whoa…." He said, his voice echoed as we made eye contact. I felt my face grow hot. His cheeks got red too obviously feeling a little awkward in this situation. I looked away breaking up the mix emotions and looked in his overly tidy house.

"So my homework….!" I said I heard him shake his head out of it and respond.

"Yah it's up in my room…" He walked in and toward the stairs I stood there distantly. When he realized I was at the door still he turned around and stared at me.

"Ohh…. Do you want me to come in?" I said lightly, he laughed at me taking it as a joke so I smiled back. He walked over and wrapped his dainty hands around my muscular arms and led me into the house. He looked at my hands studying them quickly and turned walking up the stairs. I was certain my change of appearance was hitting him hard. I carefully made my way up them, careful not to break anything. When he reached the top he turned around and watched me come up. Walking backwards, he made his way to his room and kicked the door open. I looked inside to the back of the room where a pile of papers and some books laid. My mouth fell open, and my hands clenched. He smiled at me.

"Is that all my homework….?" I said (GOD COULDN'T GIVE ME A BREAK? RIGHT?) He laughed at me.

"Yes, but I did almost all of it for you." He said still laughing. My upset expression disapeared and I looked at Jordin softly.

"You did all that for me…?" my voice quiet and my expression open. His laugh disappeared and he blinked rapidly.

"Yah…. Is there something wrong with that….?" He asked a worried expression on his face.

Unable to say something that would express at least half of the gratitude I felt, I did the next best thing: giving him a bear hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to me. He coughed and squeaked as my arms constricted around him.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Jordin you're the greatest friend a guy could ask for!" I said ecstatic with complete gratitude (I think this lack of sleep was making me kind of crazy) Jordin coughed.

"Could you let me breath?" He said, his face started to look blue... I let go of him and smiled widely. He gasped and grabbed onto the door frame dying for air.

"Thank you soooo much." I cried reaching out to hug him; he put his hand out to stop me and smiled weakly.

"That's what friends are for." He said with an abnormally large smile on his face. That sentence hit me right in the heart and made me smile even more my eyes tightened with a brotherly love tingle. His smile changed into a more reserved grin, but there was something different about the way he looked at me. The look in his eyes read something more then I was use to.

Had he been worried about our friendship to?

Now things were better though! Right…? I had a feeling I was missing something though…Like some-

-Suddenly I got a call from Sam to meet for patrol.

Now what?


	12. Part 2 Layout

**¡TO LONDON AGAIN!**

**Part 2: **_**Carlie 'the material girl'**_

**Chapters 11-19 and Intermissions**

Chapter 11:** Carlie~** _"One who spread lies, thou pants shall COMBUST!"_

Chapter 12:** Jacob~** _"TO LONDON…. AGAIN…."_

Chapter 13:** Jayson~** _"Listen for 'dem pebbles on that there glass."_

Chapter 14:** Carlie~** _"Ticket to fly"_

Chapter 15:** Jacob~** _"Off we go, to never land."_

Chapter 16:** Carlie~** _"A Whole New World."_

Chapter 17(Part 1):** Jayson~ **"_Facing Ms. Pouty face…"_

Early Intermission:** Jacob~** "_Criminal Minds? We have not one to be honest…"_

Late Intermission:** Carlie~** _"Hey, you dropped your pocket."_

Chapter 17(Part2):** Jayson~ **_"Robbing the cookie jar."_

Chapter 18:** Carlie~** _"__Crush, Crushed, Crushing with a Magician."_

Chapter 19: **Jacob**~ "_Well well WELL, Hole in my Heart…What the hell? This is the chapter title?"_

Chapter 20:** Carlie~** _"only stalker I'll ever stab, meet my favorite Lily pad."_


	13. Part 2: Chapter 11: Carlie

_**~*~Carlie Black~*~**_

**Chapter 11:_ One who spread lies, thou pants shall COMBUST!_**

I sat in the car, I was nervous beyond belief. I was about to meet my one and only big brother. I had a brother… that thought was still new to me… I looked over at my dad, he looked just as nervous as I did, maybe even more.

"Let's go," I told my dad. He looked terrified at my sudden speech. I hadn't talked to him since I told him that I wanted to meet my brother. I knew that today was his birthday, so I brought him a small present. I wasn't even sure if he would like it. It was just a small wooden wolf charm on a leather string and was very similar to the one that Aunt Bella had.

I got out of the car and walked to the front door. My dad followed sheepishly behind me. Once we reached the porch steps I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Immediately the sound of footsteps coming towards the door sounded and soon it swung open. A tall beautiful woman with dark hair, skin, and eyes stood in front of me (I suspected her to be Leah…). She took one look at my dad and slammed the door shut. I didn't blame her! My dad had abandoned her and her son in their time of need.

I could hear arguing on the other side of the door, then it opened again, this time, it was a young man, about my age, whom I could only assume was my brother. He looked nothing like me. He was dark with shaggy blonde hair, but he was still perfect. He was a little on the skinny side but it looked like he was made of mostly muscle, he was taller than me but I could tell that my father still had him by a couple inches.

"Hi," I said, quietly, I sounded so original.

"Uhm, hi," He returned in a low masculine voice. "Can I help you?" He asked. He clearly didn't know who I was, but he looked at my dad with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I'm Carlie Black," I said and stuck my hand out for him to shake. "I'm kind of your sister." Jayson didn't take my hand; he stared at me blankly for about a minute and then glanced in between our dad and me.

"Why don't you come in?" he said and let me through the door. I saw the women who answered the door first, glaring at me. In that glare I knew that she blamed me for taking my dad away from them. I decided that I didn't like her.

Jayson led us into the living room, not looking at my dad but staring at me. After a moment of awkward silence, I remembered the present in my hands.

"Umm, Jayson," I addressed him, "I umm, know that it's your birthday today so I wanted to give you something." I handed him the small package. "It's nothing fancy; I just made it in my spare time and thought that you might like it." I watched nervously as he opened it. A smile spread across his face mimicking mine.

"Thanks," he said. "I really like it," He tied it around his wrist and look back at me. "Umm Carlie, right?" I nodded and smiled brightly. "How old are you?" he asked. It was a fair question; he wanted to know if he had a little sister or his big sister.

"I'm 15, but I'm going to be 16 in exactly one week," I answered. Jayson nodded in understanding.

"So you're like, my baby sister," he said with a playful light in his eyes.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas, I could take you easily," I returned. We both started to laugh.

"Why are you here?" asked the women in a cold voice. My dad spoke for the first time.

"Carlie wanted to meet her big brother, Leah," he said almost timidly.

"Oh, well, we can't deny precious Carlie anything, now can we?" she spat out. Jayson looked at her scolding. They obviously didn't get along. Taking a closer look at Jayson, I noticed a lot of similarities between him and our dad; same eyes dark eyes, same lips, same sharp nose (which was mine as well… I hated that nose…).

"Mom, don't-" My brother began.

"You just had to come didn't you? Out of all the birthday's that you could have come to. You came to this one." The women pressed into my father, My father lowered his eyes like a dog in a corner. "Not to mention you brought her…" The women glanced at me her eyes intense. I saw Jayson tense.

"Leah stop it." Jayson yelled at her. The women looked at him her eyes wide. I had a feeling Jayson usually didn't call his mother by her first name, which was understandable! "Stop begin rude to them, they're our family."

"FAMILY? You call THEM family. She's not even your real sister Jayson. HE'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO A FATHER TO YOU." She scowled at him looking away from my father who looked in-between them with a surprised expression (Maybe they didn't fight as often as I thought?). Jayson flinched but narrowed his eyes at her. "When did you start protecting them anyway? She has her bloodsucker grandfather's eyes" Leah looked at me intensely my blood ran cold. "and he…" She looked at my father. "Betrayed us."

"Shut up." Jayson yelled at his mother losing the argument.

"Sam told me that you hated them, that you didn't want to be one of them." Leah said gesturing to my father and I. My father's eyes widened in shook as if he had just realized something, Jayson looked at us sheepishly as Leah continued. "He told me you weren't one of THEM."

"THAT'S A LIE! I never said anything like that!" Jayson said, my father looked at him regret in his expression... Well at least he was starting to regret his cruelness.

"You agreed with Sam that they betrayed us, didn't you Jayson?" Leah growled at her son, the wolf in her coming out into her voice. Jayson looked at her with an open mouth unsure what to say. I personally wasn't sure what to think of this either!

"STOP! STOP THIS!" I yelled putting my hand out, just then I realized how close to me Jayson was. Leah looked at me again a surprised expression on her face. "I didn't know any of this! I had no idea what my father had done until today in fact. TO be honest, I had no idea I had a brother until a few hours ago." I told them straight forward. "If I could, I would change all this…" I looked at Jayson. "I'm so-"

"Cut the crap missy. Don't play stupid," Leah snarled at me.

"She's telling the truth Leah." My father interjected, everyone looked at him curiously. "I never told her about you two." He said regret in his voice. I heard Jayson take a step away from me. I felt horrible for my older brother, I wanted to hug him. "I didn't want to make this harder, I felt like I had to choose and so I did. I didn't want to cause trouble." My father finished turning slightly as if he was getting ready to leave.

"But you didn't have to choose…" I said softly. My father looked at me; Leah glanced at me, her expression less fiery.

"Carles, you…. You don't understand how hard it was." My father pressed. Jayson sighed and looked out the window to his left.

"But, you didn't even try…. You just abandoned him…." I murmured looking at Leah for a minute; I saw her smile weakly at me. Okay so we were kind on the same side…. But it was the good side.

"Look, don't blame him okay." Jayson said. "Soon or a later it would have become a problem anyway," There was something in his expression, like regret and an almost given up tone. Why did guys always defend each other? Jayson knew what my dad had done was wrong!

"Oh come on!" Leah said looking at her son and voicing our opinion. "Don't play that sh*t, you know what he did was wrong!"

"Well there's no way to change that mother, so I just want to forget about it and let them go home. I don't want to impose." He said narrowing his eyes at her. At least he called her mom… "Things were fine the way they were." He took of the bracelet and tried to give it back to me I just looked at him in horror.

"No! they were not." I yelled at Jayson, I looked at my father for help but he was looking away with a sure sign he was dying to leave. Leah just shook her head at him. "You deserve a father as much as I do. Just because my father married my mother doesn't mean you're not his responsibility." I closed his hand around the string. "I don't want things to go back to the way there were, I want you to have a father. And I want me and my father to be part of your life now." I said a soft smile on my face. He blinked at me in surprise. "SO just let me be your sister okay?" I said softy, he looked down not answering.

Leah scoffed… WELL THEN!

"Carlie, don't even bother." My father said glaring at Leah. I frowned at their pettiness. Jayson looked up at them sharing my feelings to. I smiled an idea coming to my head.

"Carlie just go with your dad, you don't deserve to be burdened by me." Jayson told me softly. I released my hands around his big hand and wrapped my arms around his waist in a very random and not one bit awkward hug. Immediately the two adults seemed to disappear from our conversation.

"Nope, you're stuck with me." I said hugging him tightly. He seemed shocked at my action, but soon he was hugging me back. "Alright," I said brightly after a minute of sibling love. "I've missed 16 years of your life so you have some filling in to do." Jayson looked slightly bemused.

"Were should I start?" He said with a smile.

"At the beginning," I told him plainly.

We talked for another 2 hours. Leah and Dad didn't say much instead they more stalked around the room in anger. Leah was just pissed that we were getting along so well and I think that my dad felt that he didn't have the right to jump into the conversation or join in the laughs.

Jayson and I were fast friends. He was everything I would want in a big brother. When we reached the subject of my love life, Jayson got out pen and paper. He wrote down all the names of guys that had offended me and told me that it was his job as a big brother to kill anyone that tried to go too far with me. I was suddenly very glad that James had gone back to London.

After a wonderful time, it was time to go back to Cullen's. I said goodbye to Leah and hugged Jayson goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," I told him with a wink. "I'm going to come back with my bike next week, k?" I asked.

"K, I'll introduce you to Jordin," he said. I smiled and left.

In the car I was a happy person. My dad looked over at me, he was still pale. I chose not to comfort him; I still hadn't forgiven him just yet. One thing was tugging at my mind. Leah had said that I had my grandfather's eyes, but Carlisle had had blue eyes. After we had driven for a while, I got up the courage to ask.

"What was Leah talking about back there…?" I asked. My father chuckled falsely.

"I doubt that woman understands half the things that come out of her mouth." He said insulting her I narrowed my eyes but still looked at the road. "Why? Was there something that bothered you? If so she's a wretched women so don't take them to heart." He said turning down the road.

"When she said 'She has her blood sucker grandfather's eyes', Carlisle had Blue eyes though." I said pondering, my father tensed to the side of me.

"Well…. It's hard to explain…." He said softly. I turned to him, another lie?

"We have time…." I said plainly. He didn't look at me.

"Well… you have to understand… It was for aunt Bella's and your sake." He started.

"Aunt Bella? What does she have to do with this?" I asked confused.

"Well…. Carles…. Carlisle and Esme aren't your REAL grandparents." He said precisely. My jaw dropped.

"What?" Was all I had to say.

"Well… there your mom's 'grandparents'." He said holding his hands up and using air quotes. I blinked shocked.

"Tell me everything." I said my teeth gritting together. He sighed and fixed his mirror and taking a deep breath.

"Promise me you'll wait till the end and TRY to understand." He said to me. I nodded sharply. "OK."

"SOoOoOoOoO; It all began when I was 15 years old. I lived in la push with my father. My father was friends with Aunt Bella's REAL FATHER Charlie…." He started

"WAIT. You knew Aunt Bella before she was a vampire…?" She said surprised. "How old ARE you?"

"Hold on…. The story isn't over…." He said shushing me.

"Ok." I said listening.

"So Aunt Bella and I Became friends, and soon we fell in love. It was one of the best time of my life and-." I HAD TO CUT HIM OFF THERE.

"EWWW! You and aunt BELLA? TOGETHER? EWWW!" I said disgusted. His face got red and he muttered something under his breath.

"HEY, you said you would listen and understand." He flashed me a look so I quieted. "First off, we were BRILIANT together. Second off it OBVOUSLY didn't last." He scoffed. I nodded. "Anyway;"

"While we were having a jolly good time, a clan of bloodsuckers- I MEAN- vampires moved into forks. They were the CULLENS." He started.

"Oh ok and this is when you met mom right?" I asked sure off myself his mouth opened into an 'uhhhh….' Form.

"Not exactly…. You mom came a LITTLE later…" He said tapping the steering wheel. I blinked but went quite.

"Soo…. Bella and I went to different schools. She went to forks and I went to La push. Now the Cullens went to forks too. At the time there were only seven Cullens. Edward (the only single one) Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett (who weren't married yet.) and Carlisle and Esme, who posed as the mother and father of the family, the other five all were their adoptive children." He took a deep breath I blinked in confusion.

"So then where was mom?" I asked. He sighed.

"Well hold on I'm getting there." He said shushing me again.

"Now, Bella and Edward met while I was becoming a werewolf, Of course, they INSTANTLY clicked…." I nodded understanding what he meant. "But when a human loves a vampire…. And finds out he's a vampire…. Things get a little iffy…." He told me I raised my eye brow.

"How so?"

"Well they met this evil vampire and after a huge dramatic thing where I ended up fighting everyone and saving the day…" (I knew that wasn't completely true) "…Bella and Edward decided they wanted to live with each other forever…. Not to mention they were forced to by the volturi." He said nonchalantly. I blinked.

"Volturi? Wait, so they had an arranged marriage?" I asked getting confused.

"Evil vampire Mafia…. You don't want to meet them trust me…. And not really, though it would have been easier that way." He acted as if I was asking him a stupid question.

"Oh… ok, well where were you when all this was going on?" I asked.

"Well, when I had killed all the evil vampires, broken hearted, I went into the woods and thought through my life. This was boring." He told me. I blinked thinking about this for a minute. "Well…"

"Once they got married, Bella was to become a vampire. There was a treaty back then for the la push wolves and the vampires that no human should be harmed and what not. So by turning Bella into a vampire…."

"It was breaking the rules." I said finishing his sentence, he nodded and continued.

"So I came to warn them about Bella being changed into a vampire, only to find that she had been taken on her Honey moon already where they planned on making her into a vampire…." He said, my head was starting to hurt.

"Wait… so where's Mom in the story?" I asked him, he just sighed and looked at the road in silence for a minute.

"She comes in during the honeymoon." He said matter-o-factly.

"EWWW, I don't want to know about Uncle Eddie's and aunt Bella's Honeymoon! Can't you just tell me how they meet her?" I said wanting to avoid the subject. Honeymoons were an adult situation in most cases so I was good not talking about it. Especially with my DAD.

"Well…. They didn't really meet her on the honeymoon, its more complex…." He said scratching his head. I blinked for a moment unsure I wanted to know the rest.

"Continue…." I said shakily. My dad grumbled but did what I said.

"WELL, when to people love each other VERY much, and are MARRIED. The right to fool around is open….." he started dancing around the point.

"And….?"

"Well since MARRIED people FOOL around in bed…. Well… uh….. Sex is only for people who are ready for children OK?" I nodded. "Well…. Let's just say… your mother came into the world during the honeymoon…." I had a baby barf. "Well not really into the world but into Aunt Bella's-…."

There was only one thing I could say…

"WHAT?"

"You have to understand! It was an accident."

"I don't understand dad…."

"What don't you understand?" he asked me his face red.

"ARE YOU SAYING. That Aunt Bella is actually…?" I paused for dramatic effect. "My, GRANDMOTHER?" The word rolled off my tongue in horror.

"Well yah…. Biologically….." He said scratching his head.

"Not to mention. YOU and Grandma Bella Were TOGETHER at one point?" I said horrified even more.

"Well yes… BUT I didn't know…"

"So then Uncle Eddie is my Grandpa?" (That thought kind of made sense in my head…. Well…. He definitely didn't look like a grandpa…. BUT vampires don't age so it all worked.)

"Well yah…. And I'm his son in-law…." He said spitting out the last part."

"WAIT, so his son in law was after his wife? How did he let you and my mother get together?" I yelled confused and scarred for life.

"Well…. So I imprinted on your mother when she was just a little girl…. In fact the day she was born…." He said. I just looked at him with an 'Oh-my-god' look on my face.

"Imprinted…?"

"It's like love at first sight…" He explained.

"Ah, of course." I said sarcastically.

"But when your mother turned 15. Well you see she aged faster than normal so she looked at least 18 at the time. But she was a rebel and ran away to London…" He started. I blinked imagining a scenario like that. James was from London….. London….

"So I had to go after her and find her. After a long misadventure and all the trouble I went through…. OH! AND even after a love potion placed on her! She and I found out that we loved each other more than anything….." He said wondering away from the present. I blinked away some water in my eye.

"And then…." He looked at me and smiled. "… You came along, and I had everything I ever wanted…"

But this didn't ruin my judgment.

"What about Jayson?" I said sharply. His smile faded and his eyes tightened in sadness.

"Well…"

"What about Leah? She was in there somewhere too, wasn't she?" I pressed.

"I made some mistakes…."

"Mistakes? What about la push? What about your dad? What about your other family? What about them?" I gritted my teeth.

"Carles…."

"No Jacob."(I said his name rudely) "My whole life…. You've lied to me…. Not about this. But everything." I said sharing my epiphany. What other things had he kept from me? What else was a lie?

What else wasn't true?

"What else dad? What else have you hid from me?" I said sharply.

"Ohm…. Drugs don't affect vampires?" he said trying to be honest FOR ONCE.

My whole life was a lie then….

_And please…._

_Believe me when I say…_

"Pull over the car." I told him looking out the wind shield. My hands clenched my teeth gritted. Immediately he pulled over the car.

"Are you ok Carles?" He said. I felt sick hearing him use my nickname.

"Yah I just need some fresh air…" I got out of the car quickly. He blinked at me and nodded.

"Okay don't go too far…." He said softly, I didn't look back just hurried into the dense forest.

I couldn't go back there.

I couldn't go back to that liar.

I had to go.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I was getting as far away from here as I could.

When he couldn't see me anymore I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Where was I going to go? I didn't care anymore. I just wanted OUT. I kicked of my heels and stepped on the wet ground.

… And ran as fast as I could.


	14. Part 2: Chapter 12: Jacob

**[AN: Chapters 12-26 including intermissions will be added today (10/2/11)]**

_**~*~Jacob Black~*~**_

_**Chapter 12: TO LONDON…. AGAIN….**_

I sat there patiently waiting for her return…

I knew she needed to think, so I was giving her time and space.

I couldn't help but feel bad for what I did, I had lied… A lot… And she had trusted me…

As the minutes ticked away…

The nerves in my body grew tenser…

I waited an hour…

And waited some more.

But finally, when midnight rolled around… I knew there was something wrong.

"Carles?" I said getting out of the car and walking to the passenger side.

There was no response.

I looked to the forest, examining it with my super human eyes.

The world of the night was not dark to me, but filled with darker shades of color,

"Carles?" I said walking into the forest.

The wind blew the trees around me.

I walked…

And walked….

And continued…

Until my foot hit something on the ground-

I looked down to see a pair of black heels.

My little girl wasn't here anymore.

She had run off.

JUST LIKE HER MOTHER!


	15. Part 2: Chapter 13: Jayson

**~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~**

**Chapter 13:**_** Listen for 'dem pebbles on that there glass.**_

I stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the door.

Had that just happened?

Had I really just met them?

I had a half-sister?

They wanted to be part of my life?

Why was I totally confused?

My mother turned and looked at me briefly; I looked back at her slowly. I could tell she was blaming me for this, I could tell how much she was in pain. I didn't need to ask to know what she was thinking now.

I looked down in guilt.

"Well now you know. Happy?" She said slowly and severely. I slid my hands in my pockets. "Did you talk to him? Did you tell him to come here? Is that why he came and bothered us?" She pressed.

"No! I didn't know! I didn't know anything…" I cried weakly trying to defend myself. I knew we hadn't seen eye to eye lately but if I had known about…. This…. I would have stopped it. I could tell she didn't believe me. Just because I had accepted them and wanted to know about them, just because I laughed with my sister, I was the enemy… (-and lied to Sam… but that was a spur of the moment thing when I told him I hated my dad! [I was so off and on…])

"What, am I not a good enough parent? You couldn't just leave things the way they were? You had to go bother him? Just to get revenge? Is that what it is?" My mother started going into paranoid mode. I looked at her completely trying to make eye contact with her but she let her eyes flutter around the room like a scared animal, obviously uncomfortable and feeling betrayed. She turned toward the kitchen and wiped the side of her face not facing me. Now it was impossible to make eye contact so I resorted to words…. That I couldn't find (Crap, I should've taken public speaking.).

"Mom… please…. You know I wouldn't do that. Please, just believe me! I'm-."

"Seth was right." She cut me off. I blinked as confusion hit me.

"Uncle Seth? What do you mean?" My mother and I had at one point agreed that Uncle Seth knew absolutely nothing, so when she stated that a big question mark filled my thoughts. She finally allowed our eyes to meet.

"Jayson, its time you left this house. You're no longer welcome in it." My mother said completely serious. The tone in her voice made it sound like I was some unwanted guest. Like I had another home to go to…!

"Somewhere else? Isn't that illegal for kids my age?" I asked her that question mark smacking me in the face. Sure I was only 15, but I looked at least 18. Duh Jayson, way to go. Not only that, but who would report me missing if I were to disapear? Certaintly not my own mother...

"It doesn't matter; you can go live with Sam for all I care. As long as you're out of my sight." She said turning and walking away. My mouth fell open, I was compelled to follow her.

"Leave! But, this is my home!" I yelled upset.

"No, this is your grandmother's house. The only reason you're here is because I'm here. And since you're no longer respecting me, I no longer want you here." She said back to me coolly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! You're my mother! And I'm only 15! I'm still a minor!" I clenched my fists getting angry. She turned and looked at me.

"You're 16. In fact, I want you out of the house in two days." She snarled at me (Ohh right… I was technically 16 today… Cool! I can get my license... and sleep with adults... Uhh...) turning and walking again. I stood there changing my strategies.

"Please! Let me stay here a little longer! I'm begging you! Can't you give me a week or so? Please Mom! That's all I'm asking!" I said falling to my knees and clasping my hands together. I squeezed my eyes closed and held my hands up higher begging. I heard her stop walking when she didn't respond I bowed my head. "Please…"

She groaned obviously unable to combat against my petty begging.

"You have until a week from today. I'll get Seth to find you a new home, and then I want you out. And I mean out." She said coldly. I opened one eye and looked at her to make sure she was serious.

She was beyond serious.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. "Thank you thank you!" She just glared in response. Before we could say another word the door bell rang making me jump up in surprise. My mother turned to it, confusion on her face. Had they forgot something here? Actually, who was at the door first of all?

She walked over to the door slowly, her feet falling on the floor carefully. Her body was close to the wall and her hands were in a claw form. Well obviously Jayson she was tense and about to attack… Maybe this is around the time I should call a warning to our visitor... I looked at the door and watched her reach out and grab the door knob, turning it slowly and opening it just as slow.

Jordin stood there. First with a smile on his face, but then when he realized we were both tense and about to attack his smile change into a look of confusion. A backpack was on his back and his raincoat was buttoned up to his collar.

"Hello?" He said processing our paranoid expressions. I instantly smiled once I realized it was him, I was BEYOND happy to see someone who wasn't related to me.

Today was my birthday, (which I had forgotten) so I finally got to sleep over with Jordin! This was the first time…. IN LIKE FOREVER…. That I got to hang out with Jordin also, which segued into the note that I needed to talk to him…. About so much… About everything! He didn't know anything it seemed… That was sad… But I knew everything! Well at least more than him…

My change,

The pack,

The twins,

My mother and I fighting,

My father….

Along with my little sister (new add onto the conversation list…),

And now, me being kicked out of my own home (Also new add on…),

GREAT… No good news…

When I saw Jordin at the front door, my worries seemed to melt into the background. I ran over and hugged him, backpack and all, which was actually pretty surprising...

"What's up?" He coughed as I hugged him, I pressed my face into his shoulder wanting to cry (why, I HAD NO IDEA IN HELL, but you know… I did have probable cause.)

"Oh nothing, we were just talking." My mother said, covering up the truth! What was with people and lying nowadays? Jordin just smiled and nodded as I said nothing, just hugging Jordin who just hugged me back not feeling awkward about my obsessive hugging… It was like I was using him as a human support… Not that that's weird… "I'm going to go upstairs. There's birthday cake in the fridge if you boys want it." My mother finished walking away. I didn't respond just kept hugging Jordin (WHOA, I felt so much better when I was hugging him….. I wasn't sure If I should be worried or not… NAH, I was too stressed to add another worry to my list) with obsessive hugging force.

"Thanks Ms. Clearwater." Jordin said formally his voice fading as he processed she was in a horrible mood. Leah walked up the stairs without a word as we stood there silently. When we heard her bedroom door slam, I felt Jordin relax from his apparently tense posture. His hands wrapped around me and he put his chin on my shoulder. I felt the muscle in my shoulder relax and sighed unhappily. "What's wrong?" He whispered after my sigh.

"Everything." I whispered back he chuckled and pulled away so we were face to face… or more looking at each other since I was at least a head taller than him…

"I had a feeling that was the case." He muttered. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "You have no idea how relived I am your talking to me."

"I would never give up our friendship Jordin." I told him softly. This confrontation was a little strange, but that was to be expected since I wasn't 'me' anymore. He nodded and fixed his book bag.

"So you've changed then right?" he asked me, I flinched. I wasn't supposed to talk to him about the pack…. He was an outsider… My mood darkened when I realized I couldn't tell him everything. But I answered because I liked answering.

"Yah, I have… But… it's more confusing than we thought…. It's more… Abstract." I said. He laughed sarcastically.

"How confusing can it be to join a gang? How abstract can it be to develop a hate for innocent people?" He grumbled with a slight twitch of his mouth.

"The things they say…. Those opinions…. There not Part of the Change…. There just, an opinion that the older members have forced on other members… it's not a gang…. It's kind of a brotherhood…" I reasoned but I could tell he wasn't buying it. "A brotherhood that I don't want to be a part of…" I finished not trying to start an argument.

How could I have told him this much and not be punished? Wasn't lightning supposed to come down and strike me in my spot… Or something crazy like that?

"I don't want you to be in it either. You don't belong in it to be honest…" He grumbled. "You're better than THEM."

"Jordin, there the only people who understand what I'm going though…. I mean… the physical part of it…" I said trying not to offend him. He was obviously already upset though.

"I beg to differ." He grumbled. I sighed and bowed my face in defeat, he'd never understand until he was part of it…

Then his stomach growled making me laugh.

"Can we get that birthday cake….?" He said a chuckle in his throat. I smiled to myself.

"Why not…" I told him with a step to the side, he rushed into the house and placed his book bag near the stairs. I grabbed the door to close it but stopped and looked up at the sky.

Two stars twinkled in the north sky, weird I thought there was only one there? No change was coming onto me so I took a deep sigh of relief... probably shouldn't have looked outside at night in the first place...

"You commin?" He whispered from down the hall,

"That's what she said." I muttered to myself but then nodded and slowly closed the door.

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

…_Why live life from dream to dream…_

I sat up in my bed and looked around my room.

What was I going to take with me?

Who was I going to live with?

Could she really kick me out of the house?

What was I going to tell Jordin?

What was going through his mind?

How could I tell him about the pack…? When I didn't know how?

When will I be able to be completely honest with Jordin?

WHY DID I HAVE SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS?

God must hate me or something….. Maybe there's not really a god or something…. And since I call the person who's divine and all god they hate me…

Or you know I could be worrying about nothing…

Wait….

MORE QUESTIONS? Oh divine one! (Because I didn't want to offend anyone)

That sounded strange (and kind of like I was in a cult…), I'll just stick with 'god'.

Was being 16 supposed to be this hard? I mean, I JUST turned 16 and I've never had a girlfriend but my life is already hell! (That line was courtesy of my own mother). I needed a break…

I wish someone would just answer all my questions already… I mean some are answered, but more just keep coming…. And coming…. And coming…. It was sickening how questionable my little life was. I mean what were the bases of it? What was the point of it? If I died tomorrow would the world be that much different?

Now I didn't want to find that one out… my stomach clenched at those thoughts. A weird feeling came over me…

It was familiar like a past feeling, almost like nostalgia. And yet it chilled me to my bones…. My legs twitched at the thought of it to be honest.

So as I sat there uncomfortable with my twitching achy body and sickened feeling of regret (along with anticipation). I felt like I had to go to the bathroom, But I knew it was just my worry working its way out into my physical self… tiredness made my eye lids droop, but the emotions and thoughts spinning through my head made me feel sweaty and energized. My hands were clammy and my muscles were strained.

I needed a chill pill…. Like some _Benadryl_…

I peeked out the window waiting for Jordin to finish up his changing and showering, which took what seemed like hours… As I thought my mind drifted to Carlie [Segue]…. I hope she was ok, I hope she's doing the right thing to and wasn't getting into trouble. [Segue] I had enough troubles being a teenage shape shifter with patrols. [Segue] Not to mention my mom's craziness and the Birchsen Twins breathing down my back (Literally). [ANOTHER Segue…] I didn't know what I wanted anymore; I didn't even know what was real or what was secret. […Segue…] I just wanted to spill my guts to Jordin like we had done before my change, before I knew the truth. [You get the point…] I just wanted to talk to someone… And take some meds… Maybe that _Benadryl_ was a good idea…

I heard the shower turn off.

And my mother click off her bedroom light.

Grandma was snoring downstairs… (AS PER USUAL)

And the dogs, that were awake, were off in some other part of the forests, miles from me and Jordin.

I felt so much better when I wasn't alone…. Especially with Jordin… This was my chance.

I was going to get that satisfaction I had had when we were closer, I was going to get all this sh*t off my chest and hopefully stop this weight which seemed to compress my chest so badly it was hard to breathe. I wanted someone to console me about my sister; I wanted a person to comfort me. I wanted to know if they were ok (not really but that's what you did for friends!)…

I wanted to know if my dad was ok….

DAD? Whoa where did that come from…? Well you know what; I want help in that department too!

I could hear Jordin put his towel in the hamper so he was probably done.

Was I going to do this? I thought about that for a second….

YUP.

I stood up and hurried to the hall being as quiet as possible (which was easy, being ninja comes natural when you're a weirdo) when I got to the bathroom I turned the handle, opened it quickly even though it was locked, and stepped inside.

"Jordin I need to talk to you." I whispered locking the door behind me and quickly turning around and placing my hands on him, when I focused and was staring at him I froze.

Jordin stood there in… well…. Underwear… Should have guessed that was coming…

But it wasn't the kind a guy would wear…

A polka-dotted bra covered a distortion in his chest (Which my hands were currently on) and hugged his torso which was curvier than normal. As my eyes traveled they came to a matching pair of actual girl's underwear, I was almost certain it was that nice kind girls where when they're trying to look nice… (Don't you dare question how I know!)

Jordin had no Lump in his pants… so he was missing a key part of being my gender and by the size of his hips and the way they curved….

His very feminine face no longer stuck me as 'very girly guy' but 'very pretty girl' And… HER short hair fell all pretty like and made me want to reach out like a crazy person and thread my hand into it. Her eyes were wide in some twist between embarrassment/excitement/horror.

It was a fact…

Jordin was not a he,

…But a she…

HOLY CRAP,

MY BEST (GUY) FRIEND WAS A GIRL?

Just as I came to that conclusion she punched me in the stomach.

I gasped and grabbed her hands knowing that she'd probably come back for another hit. She bit her lip trying not to yell in pain but tears were coming to her big dark eyes, it looks like she had hurt her hand in that bright move!

"Jordin…. You're, women?" I whispered in more an insanely confused 'WTF-IS-GOING-ON?' hiss. She looked at me her checks bright red and her expression pure horror. I could feel her pulse kick up and her throbbing hand start to sweat.

"Jayson what are you doing in here?" She whispered angrily probably trying to stay calm and quiet, her voice though it was feminine for sure had a gruff-ness to it which had made the original Jordin appear to be male. Now it only sent shivers down my spine in interest. If my mom found out that I was in the bathroom alone with Jordin (Who was apparently a girl and almost naked) ALL hell would break lose! I stared unsure how to continue the only thing to come out was the same question.

"You're FEMALE?" I said feeling my heart break as I realized me and Jordin had not shared brotherly love after all, I wasn't even sure if it was love I felt for…. Her…. Now. She shook her head like Jordin normally did but this time I noticed how well, feminine, it really was… Ohh dear lord this was over whelming!

"Yes! I don't have a Y chromosome! Now why are you in here!" She asked again, when I didn't respond her emotions completely changed and she was on the brink of tears. "OHH! Jay you probably think I'm a weirdo don't you!" She cried out quietly removing her hand from mine and covering her little face. I stood there completely unsure what to say next, her wet hair looked longer now then it normally did… that was something I could compliment? Girls like compliments, don't they?

"Well uh…. No! I don't think you're a weirdo?" I said in more question form. "But, I don't really understand what's going on…." I added sharing my confusion with her. She looked up at me over her hands I smiled encouragingly and instantly the river came out.

"I wanted you to know! I wanted things to be real! I was afraid Jayson!" She cried louder then I liked, moving her arms about in some confused attempt at conveying her statement, I grabbed her face making her stop her freaking.

Okay…. So this was the part when things started to click in the rest of my mind….

All that time which I had thought she was just a really girly boy… they made sense… she was Normal; She was actually one hundred percent normal to be honest….

How close we were…. It wouldn't have worked if we hadn't been the 'same gender' more than likely…. The way we could tell each other everything…. It was not because of our brotherly love… but something else…? Right?

At that moment when we were making complete eye contact…

I realized those eyes…. That I had imagined and thought of as Brown like everyone else's… those eyes were actually, Blue…

She hadn't really been out right LYING about her gender, I had just assumed her male just like I had assumed her eyes brown and her hair jet black.

She was my kind of different….

What was this?

What was this feeling?

All this harmony?

Nothing else was in my mind…?

But this girl….?

This person….?

This beautiful little creature….?

My eyes were wide my heart was warm; the horrible loneliness was a pass memory.

Everything…Was…

HOLY SH*T. Was this what imprinting felt like? SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! SH*T!

Ohh sh*t, what had I done? I was totally interested in my best friend (And when I say interested, I meant I could totally kiss her, hug her, feel her up, WHAT EVER!)! Ooh dear lord! This was so wrong! Ooh but now that I thought about it… This was Soooooooooooh right… feeling at least… NO! NOH! DON'T SAY THAT! It's Wrrrroooooooonnng!

"I was afraid…." She whispered her voice like a lullaby and her eyes not wandering once like normal people's eyes did.

I had never made eye contact like this with a girl before….

The world seemed to turn slowly at that point, like in that 'Fireflies' song but this was REALLY happening... By the way, I HATE THAT SONG.

"Why would you be afraid….?" I whispered not caring that this was another question on my mind, or that I was totally word flirting.

"I don't know anymore, to be honest…" She said softly obviously she was no longer thinking! Her left hand flowed upward and touched my cheek making me smile at its touch.

"I want to know everything…." I whispered unable to move from where I was. My whole body was screaming 'YES! YESH! YUSSS!'

"I do too." She said repeating my tone, our feelings the same, but when she said it I heard the real emotions I had projected. Ooh goodness gracious I was using a lovers tone with my best friend… But… the title best friend didn't seem to fit anymore (did I just admit to wanting more? I don't remember ever thinking about having a girl friend… in fact before this… girls were trouble!)

My heart seemed to grow two sizes larger at the sound of our emotions in words… I was the love Grinch… ha-ha very funny…

"Can I get dressed first?" She said realizing she was exposed. But her face was no longer red in embarrassment. I frowned; then realized I should want her to get dressed….

Oh god, what had I done?

I looked away feeling my face grow hot with embarrassment.

Ooh no! no! no! no! NO! BAD DOG! You do not want to see a naked woman yet! NO! NO! NO!

"Oh YAH, I'll-." I started unsure what was next. She just grabbed her shirt and pulled it on along with some shorts. I stood there watching her intently which was probably extremely sexual and unsettling to her. When she finished dressing she looked at me and grabbed my hand threading her fingers into mine. My mouth opened slightly my eyes softening, oh god…. I was-

"Come on…." She whispered pushing the door open (as if I hadn't locked or closed it) and leading me out, the dark hall seemed bright with her there. The hall seemed to be a blur to me my eyes on her back; my vision melted around her making her the star of my sight. Did anyone sense this was going to get a lot hotter? I was expierencing a lot of tingling over here.

Only when she let go of my hand did I realize we were in my room again. She sat down on my bed (gaaaahhhh... Jayson's mentally drooling) and gestured me over . I sat down obediently (not that I honestly needed persuaded to sit on a bed beside her) as she turned to me with her legs crossed.

"Tell me everything." She said softly. I nodded like the little whipped shape-shifter she had turned me into.

"When we change…." I started going straight to the pack my eyes stuck only on her and my statements coming out robotically. "We become something different…. Not human…." Her eyes widened a little. "We become…. Wolves…." I started.

"Shape shifters?" She said instantly. I blinked confused that she knew that we weren't 'were-wolves'.

"Yah…." She smiled when I agreed. "But we change when our emotions get out of control…. And well… we grow really fast obviously…" I said referring to my growth spurt. She looked me over slowly her eyes examined me completely, and made me feel a bit paranoid... "And we're fast to… But our thoughts are not completely to ourselves…. At least that's the way for the others…." I said pointing out the difference I had noticed between me and my pack members. At this point her eyes met mine; she saw the curiosity in my eyes and spoke.

"That's because of what you are." She said her eyes giving of a mischievous look. I clenched my hands my eyes widening in surprise.

"You know more about me then I thought you did…?" I said questionably, but somehow it made sense… I mean she knew that I was attracted to her this whole time while I thought I just cared about her?

"I know about the pack." She said abruptly. I blinked.

"But…. The things you said…." I was taken aback.

"What else? Other things? Not related to those wolves." She said changing the subject.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her arm softly. "How?" She sighed and removed my hand.

"I'll tell you how I know about it later, Ok?" She said annoyed. I sighed.

"Fine, but it better be ASAP." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"All you need to know right now, is your not one of them. You're like me." She said with a smile.

"Like you? What are you then?" I said worried that I was a cross dresser. She shook her head giving into my question. Without another word she showed her teeth and hissed at me in a wild cat kind of way.

"We're the REAL werewolves…." She said mischievously. I blinked at her the hair on my neck standing up in anticipation. The hiss she had just done made my body more energized.

…Talk about She Wolf…

Now, since I am not one of those weird kids that are afraid of anything that has to do with sex… I knew what I was feeling.

I had gone into Horny teenage boy mode. I felt my hands grip the bed covers tighter. Unlike my average horny teenage boy mode; my mouth opened and I bared my teeth in the same fashion she had. Instantly there was a change in her facial expression.

A hiss like the one she had uttered (except more masculine and deeper [BECAUSE UNLIKE HER, I'm actually male.]) left my lips. Her eyes widened and her eye brows rose.

I had no idea what hissing meant between werewolf (since apparently I was part of it, though that was the last thing on my mind) but it seemed to have some sort of sex appeal. Something that I Liked uhhhhh lot.

In a blur of movement she was no longer sitting in front of me. I felt weight on my legs and a millisecond later I saw her again. Now she was in my lap, and it all happened without my mind in the mix.

WELL this was getting out of hand! And I liked it…. Ooh la la…. Wait… NO! THIS WAS GOING WAY TO FAR!

Her face was above mine looking down at me. My head was all the way back looking straight up at her (which was a new point of view since I usually was looking down at her…). She cupped my face with our noses touching each other… Ooh God… Ooh god… what the Hell just happened?

"Why'd you do that?" She sighed her teeth still bared. I smiled widely showing my teeth too.

"Because you did."

"Do you think this is just a joke?" She said her voice extending into a long deep breath.

"I don't joke about loving things." I said wrapping my arms around her, my hands on her back… WHAT THE HELL WAS I SAYING?

At that point I really wasn't thinking (Ooh don't worry Jayson the audience already figured that one out!). It was hard to think when you're that close to a pretty girl! All I really wanted to do was touch her butt and take her clothes off. The fact that just a few minutes ago this girl was, in my mind, my brother like best GUY friend… was not coming to me at the time.

"You sure you _love_ me?" She asked a sexy laugh in her voice. (Oh my god I was turned on to Jordin…. This was…. Someone put a bullet in my head!). She had made sure to hiss, HADN'T SHE? The emphasis she had placed on 'love' made me grin and chuckle back.

"You're seriously asking that?" I asked as her hands went up into my hair.

Immediately the intense 'lets-not-think-!-lets-just-do-this-!' thinking we were having went poof and all I could do was process my confusion while she processed her surprise.

"Are you saying that you love me Jayson?"

Her whispered sentence was like a punch in the face.

That placed pressure on my mind squeezing out some of my common sense. I opened my eyes to make eye contact with her. The horniness that had consumed my mind broke away to a different emotion. I stopped baring my teeth and looked at her seriously.

"Jordin." I said softly. She registered the change in my voice instantly hiding her teeth too. She pressed closer to me and sat down making or eye contact on the same line.

"Do you?" She whispered the emotion I immediately sensed was lovingly tone... WHICH was slightly… awkward…

"I… I" I couldn't say no… not to her tone, her expression. She felt something for me… And I must of? We're we in-? NAH AH, No way in hell! This was not how I had planned this evening! I wasn't supposed to fall head over heels for a girl until I was at least 20! What the hell was wrong with me? This wasn't how things were supposed to happen…!

"Do you?" She repeated in the same tone but this time I heard another side of it.

Her emotion was pointed almost teasing me. I instantly changed my mind set.

"I-I don't know about that, but I do want to get in your pants Jordin. And I know you want me to rip them off." I said with a teasing tone. She instantly frowned and pulled away.

"You're sick."

"I'm just teasing you." I said with a laugh. "Just like you were teasing me." At that she blinked confused but then nodded.

"Oh yah, I played you pretty good didn't I?" She said emotionless. It hit me that she was lying her ass off but I pretended to think she was telling the truth.

"See, I lov- really like! hanging out with you, we can do the weirdest stuff for entertainment and it won't be weird at all." I said with a laugh and covering the LOVE word... I wanted to stay friends OKAY? I didn't want that…. That was…. That wasn't right ok?

"Oh yah… were a pretty interesting couple- I MEAN- two some aren't we?" She said with a fake laugh. Jordin was losing her cool and so was I…

SUBJECT CHANGE! [Segue!]

"So you wanted to know about my life right?" I said with a grin. She blinked and then nodded slowly; I could tell she didn't want to linger to a different subject. I was afraid though… I mean…. I just found out who she really was just a few minutes or so ago, and now… All these weird feelings and that hiss thing, (I got shivers thinking about that). Was that part of this werewolf-ness (that I was apparently a part of)? My head started spinning as all these new questions started filing my brain.

SO, I found out one thing,

And opened a box full of questions,

God, you really must hate me, don't ya?

"You said changing wasn't the only thing?" She asked pulling back into the real world; I knew I hadn't said that was the only thing. But I didn't want to create more confusion. I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well I talked to my father today." I said softly. Her expression instantly went from curiosity to surprise.

"Today? Like this very day…" She looked at the clock on my dresser, "I mean yesterday." She said with a laugh. I looked over and sure enough midnight had rolled around.

"Whoa, this late already." I wasn't even tired to be honest. "But yah before you arrived he came to see me…. And he brought someone else along…" I said lowering my voice for fear my mother would hear us…. Okay the thought kind of chilled me, she coming in here and finding me talking to a girl… who was really Jordin…. Uhhhhh… Let's not wake my mother up!

"So who did he bring with him?" She asked curious again. I sighed and looked down.

"My sister." I said softly, after I said this I noticed how far away Jordin was from me (Probably about two inches away, Yah that was too far for me). I placed my hand palm up in the space between us hoping that she would notice it.

"SISTER?" She hissed in a whisper. "You have a SISTER?" I nodded slowly.

"Well yah, a half sister…. But that's why he doesn't visit me, because he cares for her instead of me." I said not trying to sound cruel about it. She instantly took offence to what my father had done though (a lot of people seemed to be taking offence to it today…).

"Does she have a living mother?" She asked her voice sounded like it was holding back something. I nodded yes. "Can't she take care of your sister too? Why should your sister get to see your father and not you?" She said letting go what she had tried to hold back. I shrugged, maybe I should have said Carlie was mother less… than they'd have something in common…?

"She's my little sister…. And you know how fathers are with their daughters…." As I said this I realized that she actually really did. She shook her head and placed her hand palm down in the space between us (landing right on my hand…. I must play the pity card very well….)

"That's not fair at all Jayson! How could your father do that? To you? What did you do to him? Aren't you his responsibility too?" She asked these questions more as statements so I just shrugged. My attention more on our hands then her talking… Her soft hand warm to mine (even though I ran an average temperature of 108! Wait… we must be the same temperature?). "Your father is a HORRIBLE horrible person." She said in a scowl. "I can't stand injustice like that." I looked up at her getting into the conversation.

"Well I can't change it…" I started.

"But it's still horrible." She defended.

"There's no way that even he can make up for it Jordin. I just don't-."

"Make up for it? He could maybe try being your father now!" She said angry at my lack of care. I shook my head.

"If he did that it would change things. But I don't want…"

"What's so bad about change Jayson?" She grumbled. I closed my hand around hers then, like a fly trap. Her eyes widened as I rubbed her hand.

"Well I certainly don't want to be kicked out of the house…" I grumbled, she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

I realized that was the wrong approach!

"Look! I'm sick of everything changing. All I want is to just be happy. And I'm happy right now." I stated up front, the anger started falling from her face. "If he had been my father, then we wouldn't have understood each other's pain…. And now, I'm afraid that if he does start being my father. I won't have enough time to be with you." It was my turn to lose my cool apparently. So I couldn't keep my feelings on a low key, and I knew she couldn't either. Why were things going so fast? Why were things changing so abruptly? Why couldn't I keep from pushing our relationship…? Part of me was afraid that she wouldn't want to talk to me if I didn't show her I felt this way…. And another part of me, was afraid that if I showed her I was feeling these emotions for her; she'd lose interest…. And yet another part of me, didn't want her anywhere in my life… AND YET ANOTHER PART OF ME WAS SAYING: 'What the hell is wrong with you? YOU'RE OVER ANALYZING EVERYTHING!'

"What are you saying?" her question adding onto the numerous questions in my own head. I looked around the room in fear.

"I'm afraid, that's what I'm saying. And not just you and me, I'm scared to even walk out of this house. I'm afraid of what the pack is going to do to me. I'm afraid of all these questions in my head." I blurted out. She nodded.

"Me too?" She asked, she must think I'm crazy…

I Sighed.

"Do you like me?" She asked me a shyness I had never noticed her having in her voice. I grumbled, MORE QUESTIONS?

"You answer first." I grabbed her other hand. "DO you like me?"

She smiled her perfect smile catching my eyes (I thought Jordin had braces? When did this happen?).

"I really like you."

I smiled back, well that was settled! So now that she had answered her question for me;

"I really like you too then."

"So you WERE lying back there. You do love me don't you?" She said now grinning. I wasn't sure if we were ready for the 'I love you' part of a relationship but I agreed (I had already blew up any chance of us being just friends after all… plus questions waiting for answers meant thinking and thinking meant hurting head… Owww…).

"So maybe I do, but you love me to." I teased her then turned serious. "But I think we should take this slowly…. Since you're my first girl friend…. And I'm your first boy friend." Whoa, that was weird saying that. We were each other's first sweethearts weren't we? Was that a bad sign…..?

"How do you know you're my first boy friend?" She asked. I laughed.

"Because I've known you since we were like…. 2," I teased her. "Not to mention everyone else on the reserve thinks you're a boy," She glared at me once I said that.

"Well everyone else on the reserve thinks you're crazy." She defended. I smiled.

"And that's what makes us perfect for each other sweetie." I said feeling strange once I said sweetie. She giggled though so that was a VERY good sign!

"If I had known all this would happen. I would have told you I was actually a girl years ago." She laughed. I just smiled back, so all that 'brotherly love' crap had actually been her and I crushing over each other. Though that was a bit of a bummer, things felt better now. I understood her more now, I understood US more now… that was ONE of many things I needed answered…

Ohh, we were a couple now [Segue]… that was a shocker. Wait a second… I HAD A GIRL FRIEND! Ha-ha! Take that twins!

"So we're a couple now, right?" I said confirming my mental thoughts.

"I don't know, you never actually asked me." She said with another laugh.

"Oh, well. Jordin, will you go out with me?" I said excitement filling me, I felt like a dork for just asking her that way, seriously? Seriously me? She sighed.

"Well…"

"WELL?"

"I don't know, you said we should take an easy…" She reminded me.

"Oh well… I meant…."

"I think we should talk about things first, since you don't really know really what's going on…" She told me. I gawked at her feeling dejected.

"WHAT?"

"Maybe in a week or so, I mean you just found out I was female. For all we know, it would just be a spur of the moment thing." (WHAT? I was almost certain I had imprinted on you Jordin! How the hell could this be 'spur of the moment'?) She said taking back what she had said earlier. I just stared at her.

"BUT, But! You said- I thought! Ohh COME ON." I grumbled. She smiled at me.

"Look, we both admitted we loved each other, just bare with me. Unless you don't think it'll work…" She started.

"NO, its fine."

When did she control the relationship? Oh come on, not more of this bull shit…. GRRRRRRRR.

"So what is this sister of yours like?" She said changing the subject. I had to tell her my life to go out with her apparently…. I took a deep breath and-

There was a sharp clank on my window.

"What was that?" She asked looking at the window.

What now...


	16. Part 2: Chapter 14: Carlie

**_~*~Carlie Black~*~_**

**Chapter 14: **_**ticket to fly**_

I palmed another pebble in my hand. When there was no answer, I threw the pebble at his window. I heard a commotion inside so I dropped the rest of the pebbles I was holding. After a few minutes I heard the click of the windows locks and slowly it swung open.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called down to me. I smiled happy I picked the correct window.

"Jayson?" I called up to him. He didn't respond immediately but I heard him and another person talking.

"Yes this is him speaking…. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" He responded. I Laughed thinking he was making a joke. The other person in the room said something to him which I couldn't hear.

"It's Carlie!" I called up to him skittishly. Did he forget who I was….? When he didn't respond I started to worry.

"OHH! Carlie! Why didn't you say so? Wait…. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He called down to me I stared up at him seeing the outline of his body.

"Ohh…." I said puzzled by his exclamation. "I dropped by for a visit? Can I come in?" My confidence started fading as it took him a minute to respond. I heard him and the person inside speak for a moment then he called down.

"Sure you can come in, but… you might want to use the front door…" He said matter-o-factly l laughed.

"Just step back." I said bending my legs and feeling like a tigress ready to pounce. Before he could say another word I was on the window sill and with another bound into the room. As I bounced into the room I hit him knocking him onto his butt. The person inside giggled to the side of me as Jayson tumbled to the ground.

"Ow…. You could have told me to MOVE." He said rubbing his head. In the dim light of the room I could see his face better. His shaggy dark blonde hair covered a bump I must have left on his forehead.

"Ohh I'm sorry!" I said helping him up. "I thought you had moved!" The third person in the room was on the brinks of cracking up by now.

"Yah Sure, Sure. It's ok…. JORDIN Shut UP!" He grumbled looking to the side. I finally looked over to the other person in the room.

It was a girl around my age; her hair was cut short a little above her shoulders. A big smile on her oval shaped face. She wore a pair of short cut boxer shorts and a tight tee-shirt (Not the kind of apparel that a girl would wear to a sleep over at a boy's house that was just her friend…. [In short something sexual must have been partaking before my arrival, Correct?]… I didn't like this scenario one bit.) My mind instantly went to the worst case scenario.

"OHH! I'm sorry!" I said standing up and letting Jayson fall back on his butt. "Am I interrupting something?" I said putting my hands up in guilt. She blinked at me surprised for a moment the laughter disappearing even though Jayson was groveling in pain at my feet.

"Ohh no, just two people talking." She said scratching her neck. She made her voice sound deeper almost gurgling in the back of her throat deep. Her pose instantly changed to a looser position more masculine.

"Oh this is my friend Jordin, He and I have been friends for a long time." Jayson said, I didn't have to look at him to know he was lying his ass off. I grinned catching on.

"Ohh, I see how it is… If Leah found out 'He' was actually a She. Then your friend wouldn't be allowed to stay the night right?" I said grinning at Jayson. My brother was a pretty sly to his mother just like I was to my parents…. Must have been a genetic thing… He blinked at me.

"How…? How did you know Jordin was a girl?" He said surprised. I blinked at him and looked at her who was staring at me in curiosity.

"Ohh come on, she's way to pretty to pass as a boy. I mean for crying out loud…" I pointed at her face. "She's wearing makeup!" She frowned at me as if I was insulting her. I instantly corrected my actions, "I mean it looks really good on you to. How do you get your eyes to look so pretty?" I said studying her eyes; she made make-up look so easy, like even a girl trying to pass as a guy could do it (which apparently she had proven right).

"Why thank you. It's amazing what you can do with different shades of brown eye shadow. I guess I was also lucky to be gifted with long eye lashes too." She said dropping the gruff tone and putting her hand on her hips, an instant transition from shy guy to talky girl.

"Your eye lashes are naturally that long?" I said envious, I took a step over Jayson filling most of the gap between us.

"Yup, I got them from my mother." She took her finger and fluffed her eyelashes. Ohh if only I could have eye lashes like her…. Then I would be PERFECT.

"Oh do you live with you mother and father on the reserve?" I asked curiously. Instantly she stopped playing with her eye lashes and looked away. I must have hit a bad note. Jayson stood up making me turn around.

"Jordin's been through a lot." He told me quickly, she looked at him sharing a passing of emotions that I could not describe. "So!" He said interrupting my scrutinizing of them. "Jordin, this is my sister…. Carlie…. And Carlie! This is Jordin, My best friend who turns out to also be a girl trying to pass as a guy-."

"FOR REASONS." She stated interrupting him I giggled.

"May I ask what reasons?" I prodded knowing that there was something more than friendship going on. Why would she dress in such a non-reserved manner (Not to mention shave her legs all the way up her thighs) and why was he looking at her that way…. I looked at him confirming my thoughts.

"Jordin….?" Jayson said to her, (okay so that wasn't very nice of him to put her on the spot) She glared at him.

"Well if you must know it's to protect your big klutz of a brother behind you." She said grumbling back at him. Okay so maybe I was pushing things…. New question?

"So then… Uh…"

"What are you doing here?" My brother interrupted me his eyes on Jordin who looked at me intently.

"Well…" I started, He looked down at me.

"Dad?"

"Yup." I said instantly. He sighed.

"What did he do now?"

"Ohh, everything, you thought your life was screwed up? Turns out he's kept more than a few secrets from me TOO." I said snappishly. He put his hand on my shoulder obviously sensing the hurt feelings I was trying to suppress (well I was doing a horrible job of suppressing…).

"What did he lie about?" He asked me softly. At that moment it was just me and him.

"He lied about my grandparents who ended up not being my grandparents! He lied about my uncles and aunts, who most of them ended up not being even related to me! He lied about having a fling for my real grandma for crying out loud!" I said spilling my guts.

"Whoa, what kind of family do you come from?" Jordin said out of the blue. Out of my peripherals I saw Jayson give her a look.

"Is that all?" He asked not trying to be mean but just making sure I didn't have anything else to say. I shook my head.

"NO, He even LIED about vampires being resistant to drugs!" I said bursting out into tears. Jayson pulled me into him giving me a needed hug.

"Shh, it's okay… I'm here for you…" he said patting my back softly.

"Vampires….?" Jordin said softly. I ignored her though wanting her to leave so I could be alone with my big brother. Jayson looked at her again and then turned back to me.

"I just… I don't want to go back there." I said trying to get a hold of myself in-between sobs. A big question was in my mind, How was Leah not waking up and realizing I was here?

"Well, I would let you stay here… But I'm kind of getting kicked out in a week… Plus my mother's kind of…. Well… A b*tch." He said point blankly. I saw Jordin clench her fist and teeth.

"You're getting kicked out?" She asked in more a growl.

"Yah." I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said a tint of betrayal in her voice. Did I sense jealousy?

"Jordin, I was going to tell you." He said looking at her, I just kept crying into him holding him tighter. Maybe her stupid jealousy would make her buzz off.

"No you weren't. She has to know first, doesn't she? All the time." She said snapping at him.

"Jordin, she's my sister…."

"No, she's your HALF sister." She growled with gritted her teeth.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Look if you're going to fight with me then go someplace else. I'm not in the mood." He told her bluntly. I thought I should feel bad for getting in-between the two of them…. But at the same time, I was doing Leah and Jacob (Along With Jordin's guardian) a favor by keeping these two away from each other tonight. (I didn't trust my big brother when it came to girls; he was still a horny teenage boy in my book)

"Fine then." She said turning to the door, I knew she was upset for not getting what she wanted but to be honest I didn't care! I saw her pick up an overnight bag on the floor and quickly turning back to look at us. "I think I'm going to go home, I hope you two have fun." She said in a hiss going for the door. Jayson looked at her upset.

"Jordin don't do this…"

"Do what? You both want some space. Plus it's probably right that I don't sleep over here anyway, my dad wouldn't be happy about this." She said making up excuses to not seem like she pouting.

"Are you sure you want to leave? You don't have to; actually I'd rather you not leave." Jayson said being the stupid male he was (why didn't guys get that when a girl was threatening to leave, they were supposed to stop them, Kiss them, and tell them that they needed them? I mean come on! How hard is that?) She turned to the door and opened it.

"Bye." She said abruptly closing the door and walking down the hall. If it hadn't been for my super hearing I wouldn't have heard her leave. As soon as she was at the end of the driveway, I spoke again.

"So I don't know where to go." I told him again. He sighed.

"Do you have any money?"

"No."

"Any train, plane, bus tickets?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I don't know either." He pursed his lips trying to think. I let go of him and sat down on his bed.

"Do you have any money?" I asked looking at his bed stand, a letter sat there, it was open but obviously no one had touched it again for the contents were still inside. He laughed.

"I would give you some, but I don't have a dollar to my name to be honest." He explained. I nodded and grabbed the letter opening it up and pulling the contents out while he paced his room thinking.

"Well… do you know anybody who has a job that I could do or-." I started looking through the contents.

"No… most of the jobs are handled by the older Quileute's…" He grumbled still pacing. I read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>To: Jayson Clearwater <em>

_Of La Push Indian reserve,_

_Due to the recent change that you have experienced,_

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry_

_Cordially invites you to our campus as an honorary student of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Registration takes place September 1st__ at 12:00pm in the Hogwarts Castle courtyard_

_We hope you will attend this assembly in the honor of your kind._

_Sincerely;_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts_

* * *

><p>School of wizardry?<p>

WHAT? Recent change? Obviously who ever sent this was a nut ball… but there was a ticket enclosed in the letter. The ticket was from the Seattle-Tacoma international airport to London England…. PERFECT. What a coincident. Not only did James live there, But that's where apparently my family (and even my brother) knew some people! It was perfect! I stuffed the letter and ticket in my pocket rushing over to my brother and giving him a big hug.

"THANK YOU." I said rubbing my face into his chest.

"Uhh… your welcome? What exactly are you thanking me for again?" He asked confused.

"Everything, I'm going to London okay?" I said letting go of him and going to the window.

"Wait London? How are you getting there?" He asked a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry my parents have some friends there." I lied. "As for getting there, I have a friend with a ticket." I smiled to myself.

"Oh okay… well don't get lost… And… Take care of yourself, Okay?" I grinned and nodded then stepping in the window sill. He followed me. "And make sure not to talk to strangers!" He added as I climbed out the window.

"I will! I will! Now you take care of yourself." I said looking down. "OHH! And I have one question." I looked back up at him. He smiled.

"Ask away." He said, I leaned in and whispered.

"Do you… like, LIKE Jordin?" I whispered then looked back to take in his expression. His eyes were wider a pondering expression on his face. Finally her leaned in and spoke quietly to me.

"Yah, but it's a secret ok? No one else knows that she's really a girl, not to mention were not supposed to like each other…" He said in a rush not wanting to lie to me. I was right!

"I had a feeling you did." I whispered back. "Don't worry it's our little secret." I added miming zipping my mouth shut. He grinned.

"Thanks, you're the best little sister I could ask for." He said I nodded and started climbing down.

Now it was off to LONDON!

_One day I'll fly away_


	17. Part 2: Chapter 15: Jacob

**_~*~Jacob Black~*~_**

**Chapter 15:**_** Off we go, to never land.**_

I got in my car and put it into gear flying down the road.

If that girl was not at the house when I got back… there was going to be HELL to pay. And when I said Hell I meant grounded in her room for the rest of her life…. Even if that was a long time…. NO CELLPHONE TOO! I looked back and forth as I went down the main road to Forks, lately there had been A LOT of young female tourists in town… as for why… I had no idea….. Not one face looked like my daughters though. My hopes began to fall as I got farther and farther down the road. I sighed closing my eyes and thinking for a moment.

She wasn't in town…

And she wasn't anywhere near the forest…

She had been running the opposite direction of the house…

Those were some pretty bad signs….

When I opened my eyes again I realized I was heading straight for something in the road. As quick as I could I stepped on the brake gliding just inches from the object.

The old women looked up at me fixing her glasses. She wore a white tee-shirt with 'TWILIGHT' printed across it.

Twilight? What the hell was that?

"SORRY!" I yelped rolling down my window (Jesus Jacob… the last thing you need to do is murder some innocent Granny!). "Are you okay ma'am?" Oh god I was going to kill somebody before this night was over. The old lady took her cane and wacked it on the hood of my truck. I sighed in sadness at the big dent.

"YOU BRATS! TRYING TO KILL ME!" The old lady squealed, obviously her glasses weren't right for her prescription… Or she was almost blind… I rolled up my window not wanting the cane to be in my face, and sure enough, as soon as I rolled up the window she hobbled away taking her broken cane with her. I saw some girls on the side of the street giggle at the scene.

"They were the brats' old women…" I muttered looking at the girls. They too had tee-shirts on with the same thing written across them. WHAT THE HELL WAS TWILIGHT? I took off down the road not wanting to be anywhere near this mess. Then I picked up my search for Carlie. It was like a game of eye spy in the dark…. Which was very hard to do while driving…. I almost hit a family of raccoons halfway to the house but when I got in the driveway I pulled in as quick as lightning.

I opened the window and sniffed the air…

No sign of my little girl…

Sh*t, where the hell was she?

As soon as I pulled up to the porch I cut the engine and got out running inside. Alice and Jasper stood at the door looking at me like I was some lunatic.

I burst open the front doors, my heart beating and my lungs working over time.

All the Cullens stared at me in confusion.

Carlie wasn't here…

"DAMNIT!" I screamed grabbing my hair. Renesmee blinked at me, and like a robot she ran over and grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?"

"OUR DAUGHTER RAN AWAY!" I yelled reaching for my cell which was in my pocket. Renesmee gave me a funny look.

"Ran away?"

"Yah, we got in a bit of argument…. And she said she needed some air so I let her out of the car…. And then an hour later I went to check on her in the forest… and she wasn't there!" I said dialing her number. Now that I thought about it, it was pretty damn stupid that I did that anyway…. I Mean…. Of course she would have run off if I let her out… who wouldn't?

"WHAT? What the hell were you arguing about?" Renesmee started giving me the evil eye.

"Well! At first it was Jayson…. And then it was about our crazy little family…." I looked around at all of them as I said this. "And well….. Then we got into the grandparents section." I looked at Bella and Edward as I said this Bella instantly gave me a horrified look.

"WHAT?" Ness said her eyes wide with horror. "We agreed WE would never tell her…. That!"

"WELL! If you were in my position you would have done the same thing!" I growled at her.

"Does she know…? About... Us?" Bella said franticly pointing to her and Edward.

"DUH BELLA." I growled at her. As time wore on and I got to know my old love better…. I found that… well…. Bella was an idiot….

"Well where is she?" Renesmee asked as my cell connected with Carlie's line. I shushed them and waited for the tone….. I knew she wasn't going to answer… but at least I could leave a nasty message!

"Hi." Carlie answered her cell. I opened my mouth bewildered that she had answered. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" I almost yelled my teeth gritted together. I heard her sigh.

"At the airport." She muttered obviously reserved.

"What one." I grunted.

"A good one." She grunted back.

"Do you want me to pick you up…?" I asked trying to keep my anger from transferring into my voice.

"Nope. I never want to see your face-" She growled letting her anger go.

"Carlie, don't be stupid." I interrupted gripping the cell harder, I could hear the cover of the phone tick and crack as I squeezed it more and more.

"-Ever again." She finished I opened my mouth to yell at her more, but a click sounded along with the dial tone.

"SHE HUNG UP ON ME." I yelled throwing the cell to the ground. Renesmee looked at me her expression first surprised then frightened. "SHE HUNG UP ON ME, DAMNIT!" I screamed, brushing my wife's hand away, and throwing a hissy fit. The Cullens stared at me unsure what to think…

"Do you know where she is…?" Alice asked her and Jasper had followed me in the house apparently. I had been oblivious to this because of my screaming and anger.

"NO!" I yelled looking at them with my teeth bared. Alice flinched at my tone; Jasper just gave me a mean look. I hit the closest vase to me making it throw water across the room.

"She's at some airport…." Renesmee said translating my hissy fitting. I stopped and looked at her my eyes wide, she scowled at me not fazed by my anger or very impressed by the way I was acting.

"Why would she be at the airport?" Esme asked innocently her head tilting to the side. Though I was still wallowing in my rage, I noticed how far away she was from Carlisle…

"HELL IF I KNOW, BUT I HAVE TO GO DOWN THERE AND CHASE HER ASS DOWN." I growled at her. She too flinched, but no one defended her. IN FACT Rosalie rolled her eyes at Esme…. (Or maybe me, I didn't really care…)

"Jacob, don't waste your time…." Edward growled being his know-it-all self. "By the time you figure out where she is. She'll probably be on a plane halfway to Timbuktu."

I just mimicked him and stuck my tongue out like a child. Renesmee was embarrassed by me now… so technically I was 'Supposed to' try and get my father in-law to think I was a good guy…. But… we've been through so much… and…. It's just kind of weird when I try and suck up to him…. Its better this way. (For many reasons….)

"I heard that, and I must say, I agree." Edward responded. I clenched my fists.

"HEY! NO READING MY MIND! YOU MIND LEACH!" He laughed as I confirmed my inner thought….

"Apparently I'm out of the loop here…. But shouldn't we be doing something to get my- TO GET CARLIE BACK?" Bella asked stepping forward. Duh Bella, couldn't she just stay on the same page with us? I mean jeez, her daughter did it so it can't be poor genetics?

"Well we need to figure out where she's going." Jasper said still giving me a mean look. Alice jumped and looked up at him surprised and obviously not realizing he had been standing next to her the whole time. (And I thought I was the oblivious one? This crew needed help)

"Well the thing is... I have ABSOLUETLY no idea where the hell she would even WANT to go." I said my tone getting less violent.

"He has a point, she could be anywhere by now…" Emmett said trying to be the smart one. Thank you captain obvious (a.k.a. Emmett). I shrugged off his comment.

"Well dog, did you remember to sniff like you're supposed to and see where she was heeding? Maybe we could start there…." Rosalie sneered taking the chance to insult me. I knew Rosalie would have a lot of insults for me after the hissy fit I had pulled…

"I'll check the credit cards…" Carlisle said leaving the room quickly. He was overly quiet tonight…. Normally he was arguing with Edward about something stupid and so confusing that I had to walk away with a dumb look on my face. I was happy to see that wasn't the case, hoping it was a new trend. None of the vampires commented just looking at me as if Carlisle had said nothing. I sensed some issues relating to Carlisle and Esme… well… and the rest of the crew….. Ohh DRAMA!

"WELL, to answer your stupid question… BLONDIE…. I did sniff around as you say and well to put this in 'YOUR LANGUAGE':" Edward was chuckling already; he enjoyed my insults to Rosalie…. And I was happy to please my audience. I took a deep breath and continued. Rosalie was already scowling at me.

"Carlie….. Going…. IN…" I did a gesture of somebody walking somewhere. "DIRECTION." I took a minute to 'make-sure-she-understood-that-BIG-word' then continued. "Of-." At that point I cut off.

It clicked in my mind then.

She was going in the opposite direction of where we were originally going….

So she was going back….

Back where? She didn't know anyone on the reserve-

OH MY GOD.

"How could I be so oblivious….?" I said snapping out of my Rosalie insult. She laughed at my failure though everyone else raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Where was she going Jacob?" Nessie asked when I didn't respond. I looked at her.

"She was going to Leah's place…" I said naming my first clue. Ness gave me a funny look.

"Why would she go to Leah's house….?" Esme asked with her overly sweet tone. Bella scoffed.

"Yah why would she be going to that ding-bats house?" Bella added taking the time to insult Leah… Who she hated for different reasons then most Cullens….

"So true." Alice said sharing a grin with Bella. I could feel the mental high-five they shared. The Cullen ladies were so mean to my ex…. Well… and the mother of my son….. Ohm, I wasn't sure who to defend or not to defend in this house…

"WELL, she was going to Leah's house…. More than likely… to talk to her brother…." I grumbled talking more to myself then them… Once I said 'Her brother' I felt the tension grow.

"Brother," Bella scoffed.

"You mean that mistake of yours?" Esme said rather abruptly, her overly sweet tone not fitting the statement... which almost made me laugh…

"Wait…. Brother…? OH YAH, that one thing you made." Rosalie said looking at Emmett who was thinking himself. They were the idiots of the clan, I didn't need to ask, I just knew it. Alice didn't say anything though Jasper was smiling in enjoyment by their ripping apart of my son. I looked up at all of them making eye contact and displaying a major grimace on my face.

"Hey, so yah I didn't really want that whole… Mess…. But he's still my kid, not to mention my son. SO just shut your mouths and insult him to a crowd that cares." I growled at them, really I was surprised by my instant defense for Jayson. (I mean for god sakes, Leah even took her time to name him after me? Sure he didn't have my last name! But he might later on in life, wait a second…what was I hinting at?) They muttered obviously feeling the reject.

I felt Renesmee's tense stance beside me…. Don't tell me that offended her? She understood didn't she? I mean I thought we had ALREADY talked all this stuff over… We both agreed it was my entire fault, and that I was the one who did totally wrong… and that I felt extremely sorry and that Nessie was my main priority. (That's how things work in this relationship…[WAHTCHA! Whipped!])

"So then why is she going to see Jayson?" Alice asked more or less randomly. I blinked at her surprised she had used his real name…. I felt three sets of eyes glaring at her in betrayal…. "I mean…. Was there a reason she went or something?" She said shrinking in her spot. Peer pressure. I felt bad for Alice, She was a good person….with some problems….

"I don't know. They seemed to click pretty good…. I just don't know…" I said now getting more confused by all this DRAMA… and…. PROBLEMS…. And… WHEN WAS THERE NOT SOMETHING GOING ON?

"Well, then should we go looking for her there? Or him? I mean we have to do something?" Emmett added on more or less randomly. We all looked at each other.

I knew if we walked on to the reserve… there'd be trouble….

But I couldn't go back there, not without Carlie for leverage….

There'd be a night patrol walking this border… I knew how Sam worked things, even if he tried to change them it was the same….

If we ran to the airport… it would be too late, especially by now.

(Just in case you were wondering: For those of you that know Alice's powers, you're probably wondering 'Why aren't they getting future seer girl to look for Carlie?' well my friends, OBVIOUSLY Alice wouldn't see her because she's a shape-shifter… Like me! So there's your answer!)

"Your right." Edward said (Obviously elaborating to the point he had made earlier) I was about to comment on his mind reading when he spoke again. "There's nothing we can really do at this point…"

"No." I said interrupting him. Then I looked at Alice.

"Can you get a quick day planner? Just of what Jayson is doing? Where he'll be?" I asked, though I was almost certain she couldn't see… him being a werewolf and all…. She gave me a yearning look.

"I wish I could… but… he's a werewolf now isn't he?" She asked. I sighed. Seth had told me he was changing… and yah he was definitely (if not already) going to be a full time one pretty soon… especially since apparently Sam was already infiltrating him…But… I mean… a guy can hope right?

"Try your hardest." Renesmee told Alice beating me to it. Alice nodded and closed her eyes.

I needed a miracle god.


	18. Part 2: Chapter 16: Carlie

**_~*~Carlie Black~*~_**

**Chapter 16:**_** A Whole New World **_

I stepped off the plane and took in my surroundings. It looked exactly like any other airport in the world, except for the HUGE guy with a gruff black beard standing head and shoulders above the crowd, waving at me. I stared at him blankly and waved back tenitively.

"Carlie," he called to me in a gruff voice, with a friendly edge. "I here t' take you'h t' Hogwarts." He said with a smile. I smiled in return but looked a little unsure.

"Ummm… who are you exactly?" I asked as politely as I could manage. The giant slapped his hand to his forehead, like he forgot something very important.

"I'm sorr'h I didn' mean t' be so vague," He said apologetically "My names Hagrid. I'm keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I'm here t' deliver you t' the school."

"How did you know I was coming?" These people were either stalking me or just VERY good at what they did.

"Professor McGonagall knows a lot of things that we shouldn't know," he stated plainly. K…creepy.

"Umm I don't know if I should go with you," I said trying not to offend him, but I had heard enough stranger danger stories to know that I shouldn't trust any random guy in the airport… Especially since he was extremely tall…

"Naw," said Hagrid with a swipe of his great hand, "I understand, t' tell ya the truth, I'd be a little worried about you if you did want t' come with me. But ya see, I'm not some death eater or anything, I'm simply here t' take you someplace safe so you don't get in trouble. Either way, you need a place t' stay and Hogwarts has got a bed with your name on it."

I thought about that. He did have a point. I did need somewhere to stay, but I also was still unsure about this. There was something in his eyes that told me I should trust him.

"Fine," I said with confidence. "Lead me to my new home." A smile spread across Hagrid's features and motioned for me to follow. He may have looked dangerous, but I didn't think that he would hurt a fly, besides; I was part werewolf and part vampire, so I was strong and virtually indestructible.

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

Hagrid took me from the airport into a big train station called King's Cross. It was packed with people who all talked in funny accents. He led me over to a big, square pillar in between platforms 9 and 10. Hagrid stopped and looked at me, rubbing his hands together. This was weird...

"Now," he started to talk like he was trying to explain something very scary to a 5 year old. "What ya got t' do is run right into the pillar, when I tell you to."

"WHAT?" I said very forcefully. This guy was NUTS! He wanted me to run right into a SOLID brick wall? HELL NO, I did NOT want a concussion!

"I'm tellin' ya it's the only way t' get t' the train t' Hogwarts." He was getting a little annoyed with me. "I'd go firs' jus' t' show ya, bu' I gotta make sure that you get through."

"I don't understand," I told him. He shook his huge head in protest.

"There isn't any time t' explain. You've got t' go now!" Hagrid yelled and pushed me into the brick wall. Or at least I should have hit the wall, instead, I felt like I was running through cold water and then I ended up in a huge platform with a giant red train by it. People were everywhere, and there was a whole group of redheads that were clambering onto the train. Were was I? On second thought… Did I WANT to know where I was?

Hagrid followed shortly after me, while I gawked at train, trying to scientifically prove that the platform could actually be a door. Hagrid didn't take notice of my confusion and just pulled me toward the train. We climbed on and Hagrid opened a compartment door for me.

"I can't stay on the train with ya, but I will be at Hogwarts when you arrive. I dare say it won't be hard t' find me," he said with a chuckle. I nodded dumbly and he lightly pushed me into the compartment. He waved goodbye to me, and shut the door. I took a seat and watched as the train began to pull away from the station. Families waved frantically to their children who were on the train, waving back.

I suddenly felt very lonely. I had left my lying no good family behind, but that didn't mean that I wasn't missing them; especially my mom and brother. I had taken a very quick liking to my brother. He was so nice and didn't even try to talk me into going back home... If only that good for nothing Jacob (It felt weird to mental narrate with his real name…) could be as cool as him

A sharp knock on the compartment door interrupted my thoughts. A tall boy, who looked about my age entered. He had pitch black hair with beautiful green eyes that were slightly covered by black rimmed glasses. He was amazingly handsome. My heart fluttered slightly in my chest as he gave me a small half smile as he lugged a giant trunk behind him. (If all British boys were this cute… I'd have a hell of a time in London!)

"Hey," he said in a wonderful British accent. "Can I sit in here, everywhere else is full?"

I nodded and he plopped down next to me.

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" He asked. "You don't look like a first year, but I've never seen you around before."

"I'm new, but I'm 16." I told him (Okay, So I would be 16 in a week, just one white lie wasn't going to get me killed!). He looked at me, a little shocked that I wasn't English.

"You must be in the same year as me. That means you're a 5th year." He smiled a smile that made my heart melt like butter. "Albus Severus Potter," he said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Carlie Black," I told him, shaking his hand. His touch sent shocks through my skin.

"Are you related to the Black family?" He asked confused, "I thought that they were all gone after Sirius died."

"I don't know anybody named Sirius, except for a guy I met over the summer and it was only his middle name," I explained. Albus looked even more confused.

"Was his first name James?" He asked suddenly. Did he know James? Before I could answer, the compartment door opened to reveal none other than James Sirius Potter himself.

"Little brother," he said in that voice I recognized. "You sure did get away from us in a hurry. What is it? Were you meeting someo-," He cut off when he saw me. He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"Hi, James," I said confidently.

"C-Carlie," he stammered. I smiled up at him, thanking god that I was wearing a cute outfit today. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked. He clearly thought that I was stalking him. I rolled my eyes.

"I ran away from home and my half brother gave me a ticket to London. Hagrid also told me that he was supposed to take me to Hogwarts," I summed up. I didn't feel like explaining everything at the moment and I was starting to feel the effects of jet leg.

"Why did you run away from home?" asked James not really sounding concerned, just curious. Luckily, Albus saved me from a long and awkward answer.

"If she just flew from America to England today, she must be tired, James," He scolded. "Let her get some sleep before you give her the third degree."

"Umm… right," stammered James. "I'll see you around, Carlie," he muttered and then quickly left the compartment. I turned to Albus who was pulling a book out of his trunk.

"Thank you," I told him with a smile. He beamed back.

"No problem, James is too much to handle when you're tired," He told me. "But I was serious, you look beat. You really should get some sleep." This would have sounded like a brush off if anyone else had said it, but Albus was just showing true concern for me. It was really sweet. He was just going to let me relax, without even asking how I knew his brother.

I smiled sweetly at him before I curled up and closed my eyes. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.


	19. Part 2: 1st Half of Chapter 17: Jayson

**_~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~_**

**First Half of Chapter 17:**_** Facing Ms. Pouty face…**_

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. My eyes stung making me want to close them again. I hadn't slept at all last night. I had been worrying…. About Carlie, Jordin, and even my Mother.

Girls were a pain in my ass.

Why didn't they EVER understand ANYTHING? Was it THAT HARD to just relax and NOT cause problems? Ohh no, no, no they HAD to make things more difficult. They HAD to give you a pain in the ass and a bad night of sleep. At this point I was ready to kill for some sleep.

I raised my head and looked around my room, same room, same bed, same door, same… same… same… But one thing was certain, I was not the same person that this room had harbored a month or so ago. I arched my back hearing it crack all the way down my spine. After a few failed attempts I finally got on my feet and walked to my door. I didn't bother with the broken door knob, instead I just punched it open. After a shaky walk down the hallway, I made it to the bathroom and walked inside.

One look in the mirror and I was afraid. My hair was all over again, the bags under my eye's bags had bags. I did not look good at all. I turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to come; when it did I stepped in realizing my boxers were still on. I wrestled them off and threw them across the bathroom, then pressed my back against the cold wall and sighed.

"When am I going to get a break god?"

'_Jayson'_

One of the twins was trying to contact me mentally. I grumbled.

'_What do you want?_'

'_Jeez you don't have to be so mean.'_ The other twin chimed in.

'_What do you two want? I'm in the middle of a shower!'_

They laughed at me making me want to rip their heads off.

'_Patrol is about to begin and we were trying to stop you from getting in trouble with Sam-.'_ one of them started

'_-for being late… AGAIN' _the other twin mocked I gritted my teeth. They couldn't just leave me alone?

'_Hey! We heard that, and no we can't. We're your patrol partners.'_ The first twin interjected, I was pretty sure it was Massika.

'_Yah which means were responsible for your stupid ass.'_ Inali snapped at me. I clenched my fists.

'_More like I'm responsible for your stupid asses, I'll be there ASAP.' _I growled at them.

'_Make it quick.' _Inali growled right back.

I shut them out of my mind and relaxed again letting the water fall down my body. This was probably the only relaxation I was going to get all day...

When I was clean I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my waist and brushed my hair quickly. I squirted some tooth paste in my mouth and chewed on it. When I had swallowed my tooth paste (Ya I know… that's a little gross, but I don't know where my tooth brush is…) I walked out into the hall and toward my room. I stuck my finger in my ear to get some of the water in it out, when I succeeded I heard my mother making breakfast downstairs. YUM…. Food…. The best thing in the world…

You know that song 'All you need is love'? They have that ALL wrong. It should be 'all you need is FOOD'.

At that thought; I started whistling the rhythm to that song. Even though I felt pretty crappy, my mood was up in life. I opened my bedroom door and walked in putting my hand on my towel and started to unwrap it.

Next thing I knew I had run into another person.

"Helloohh?" Jordin said looking up at me, a letter in her hand and a curious expression on her face. I looked down at her in surprise almost letting go of the towel separating her and my nude self.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I said stepping back and fixing my towel. She looked down at the note and looked back at me.

"I was invited to a sleep over…." She said looking me up and down. "Did you take a shower or something?"

"Yes, yes I did, because I wasn't expecting to find a young women raffling through my mail when I got back." I said reaching out and grabbing the letter from her hands. She blinked at me.

"Well you knew I was spending the night…"

"You left in the middle of the night!" I defended.

"Well yah, but it would have looked weird if I hadn't been here in the morning when I was supposed to be sleeping over. Plus if your mom calls my dad and asks about me leaving. I'm probably going to get in trouble." She explained to me.

"Why? Didn't you go home after you left?" I asked her confused. She shook her head.

"No, I followed your sister to the air port and then took my anger out on some trees." She said nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You were mad at me?"

"Of course I was. That little brat of a sister you have, was all over you." She told me with a grimace.

"She's not a brat. She's just worried about me hanging out with some teenage girl…. Who obviously has a thing for me… in the middle of the night." I told her realizing she had put some new pajamas on.

"Yah whatever…."

"Now will you please leave so I can put some clothes on and go on patrol? I don't want to get on Sam's bad side today." I said walking around her and over to my dresser. She gave me a weird look.

"Why do you care what Sam thinks?" She asked, I quickly turned and gave her an 'Are-you-stupid?' look.

"Maybe, I don't know, because he's my leader?" I scoffed at her. "Obviously you have no idea how the pack functions."

"Oh will you stop being so moody. Your acting like you're on your period or something." The thought of Jordin on her period was a very new thing that just popped into my head…. "I know he's the Leader of your 'pack' but you're a werewolf, which means you don't have to take his sh*t." She finished, when 'sh*t' left her mouth I was stunned and gawked at her. It sounded so weird to hear her cuss… in her new female form that is… (It sounded like she had a sex change... which she most certainly did not!)

"What do you mean? Like since I'm not a shape shifter… I'm not part of the pack?" I asked confused. She did a face palm.

"Exactly! It took you THIS LONG to get that?" she teased me.

"HEY, look. This is not one of my priorities! Well… to figure out my life isn't! But if I'm not part of the pack… then how can I communicate with them through my mind….? I mean that's something werewolves can do right?" When I said this she looked down her face getting a little red.

"Well yah certain werewolves can, but your mom and dad are Quileute shape shifters. That means you're blood related to the pack…." She explained to me. Then another big question popped into my mind.

"Wait… So then both of my parents aren't werewolves…. Then how am I a werewolf?" I asked her forgetting about the patrol and getting dressed. She sighed.

"Well it's all a bit of an accident… and that letter is a bit of an explanation too…." She pointed at the letter in my hands as she spoke. I looked down and read the back.

_Hogwarts school of Wizardry_

_Jayson Clearwater _

_422 red cobble road_

_La push Indian reserve WA_

I noticed that there was no actual return address, nor did the letter have my zip code…. Strange, But school of wizardry? Obviously a nut job sent me this note. I realized that the contents inside the letter were missing too… I remember Carlie was holding this last night…?

"What about it?" I asked holding it up.

"Well…. You have to understand…. Not only do Vampires, Shape shifters, and werewolves exist…" I gulped.

"Yes…?"

"Well wizards do to…" She said sliding her hands in her pajama pants pockets. "And with that, so do Dragons, unicorns, Phoenixes, trolls, etcetera." She said softly. I blinked.

"So, what isn't real?" I scoffed.

"Well aliens from what I know… and monsters… well like the videos game monsters we fight… I've never met a demon… and I'm not sure if fairies exist to be honest… " she tried to explain, I just nodded.

"So how do mythical creatures who really exist relate to me being… a werewolf?" I lowered my voice not wanting anyone else in the house to hear our conversation. I didn't want to give my mother the impression that I was also insane. Then I wouldn't need to worry about a new home, she would just throw me in the crazy bin! Jordin looked down at the towel around my waist.

"Can you get dressed first? It's a bit distracting talking to you while your nude." She muttered at me I grinned in response.

"What? Would you rather me just take the towel off? We can cuddle if that's what you want." I tried to tease but ended up blushing realizing I had gone a little too far with the cuddle thing. (Okay that was what I kind of wanted to do [Love stinks?]… so hopefully she'd be daring and agree!). An offended look crossed her expression. I immediately gave her an apologetic look like the nerdy l6 year old I was. She immediately realized what I was thinking.

"Jayson, if you want to get close to me. You're going to have to learn to be a little more reserved." She said in a cool voice. "Now get dressed." As she commanded this, her lips lifted in a sneer making my hopes fall flat. Well at least I tried? (Girls are mean creatures… they can't just say NO can they?) I sighed and walked over to my dresser, dropped my towel and grabbed some clothes I had on the top of it.

"Gah!" She said at first surprised. Then covered her eyes and gave me a mean tone. "You could have warned me!" I looked at her as I put on my boxers. So there were a few things that I hated about this 'NEW' relationship me and the female Jordin had: (ha-ha, yah there was a female/male side of her in my book I guess you could consider it past and present… but… I Looooved the present… and missed the past… If that makes any sense?) First off, when I did something too guy-ish… (Like scratch myself… Burp… ya get the point) I was immediately the most disgusting person on earth, though she spent. . . . like 14 YEARS putting up with that kind of crap! And secondly, well ever since just a moment ago, if I dared to change in front of her…. (Like I just did) It was revolting… WHY GOD?

"What?" I inquired acting stupid.

"I didn't need to see your butt!" She complained. I walked over to her chuckling.

"Why what's so wrong about my butt? Its not like you haven't seen it before..."

"Nothing!Well! It dosen't matter! It's…. its just you're-…. -Your nude butt!" She stuttered still covering her eyes. OHH YAH, And she hadn't seen my butt BEFORE then…. That was sarcasm… obviously... Long story… Involving whip cream…

"Okay will you tell me your whole story now?" I said laughing. Before I found out she was a girl, I'd changed in front of her all the time and she wouldn't care… why NOW did she have a problem with me changing in front of her? Especially NOW when I was more comfortable with her seeing my naked body? (I had muscles now!) DIDN'T GIRLS LIKE GUYS BUTTS? (I don't understand why though… I mean…. It's not like girls where there butt never gets tight [I WENT THERE]… Was there something sexual about a guys butt? You know what… I'm not going to ask…)

"Are you decent now?" She asked. I mhm'd. When she opened her eyes she frowned but continued talking. FROWNED? FROWNED? Was there something wrong with my body audience? Was there something wrong with me Being HALF NAKED… SHIRTLESS… And muscular? I mean celebrities with hairy chests and big nipples and no muscle do it and are loved *hint* *hint*… Why now (When there is absolutely nothing of the sorts wrong with my chest) was she frowning?

Maybe Jordin had some mental issues from pretending to be a guy for so long… (How did she even know how to act like a girl?)

[Or maybe I was just taking this whole her not liking to see me nude… Which is kind of sexual… A little too far…]

"So anyway. I wasn't actually born here…." She started. I walked forward to her; she wrapped her arms around her torso as I got closer.

"Yah I know that." I added when she didn't speak. She was putting a big brick wall in front of me… and I did NOT like it.

"Well I was born in a land where…. Well… wizards come from…" She said as I stopped a foot or so away from her, her eyes didn't look up at my face. She just stared forward. (At my chest…. Hmmm… maybe I was wrong after all?)

"Really…?" I said softly trying to play it cool.

"Yah…. But wizards aren't the only inhabitants there…." She said just as soft.

"Werewolves are too…?" I said finishing her thought. She nodded yes.

"My mother grew up there…. She was raised by her mother…" She said looking up at me finally. I smiled at her instantly. I hoped there was nothing wrong about my face…. Most of my acne had cleared up the rest was hidden by my wet hair. Did I forget to brush my teeth? Oh god…. Please oh please let my breath not stink…

"What happened to her father….?" I asked using as much sympathy in my voice as I could get my hands on.

"Well she was the cause of a one night stand is what my father told me…" Jordin shrugged acting passive. I blinked, WHAT A COUCIDENCE? Another one night stand baby…wink….wink…nudge…nudge…

"Ohh…" I wasn't sure what to say. "That's… horrible…" She nodded looking down. WELL IT WAS? I mean I felt her moms pain EVERY single DAY of MY annoying LIFE.

"Well you see there are two types of werewolves and wizards in the world…." She said softly. I took a small step closer; her hands went up a little with her palms forward. I stood there still as I could be afraid that if I moved an inch she'd run.

"Good and Bad Werewolves." I said when she didn't finish her concentration obviously elsewhere…. Mmmmhhhmmm…..

"Yah, well…." Her voice picked up a strange vibe, but then she recovered her eyes growing intense. "You have to understand… your father has consorted with some interesting people…" She spoke with accentuation, her hands going up and almost touching my arms.

"What do you mean…? You know about my father…?" I said, though I should be astounded by this sentence. I spoke softly my interest not in her words but the closeness of our bodies. Ha-ha. I was right, she was a sucker for shirtless well muscled guys with nice arms! Should I be worried that I'm paying more attention to her than to what she was saying?

"Well, I don't know what he's like…. But I've heard a few stories about him…" She whispered. I stepped closer then feeling her hands press against my arms, wanting to get that step out of the way. Like I had just lit a match, her eyes widened and her smile grew a little. Was I good or what? She moved her hands up and wrapped them around my shoulders; my confidence peaked at that point.

Then as if her hands brought back other feelings (like last night… Grr...). My mind went straight to last night (OH COURSE) when she had walked out the door in a rush, mad at my sister…. (where was my sister right now…? I should ponder that later… once I've pleased this pretty lady in front of me).

"I'm sorry Jordin." I whispered knowing I had to apologize if I was going to show her I was good enough…. There were two ways to show her that… One… Be the sweetest lover boy ever (I wasn't sure if that worked on a girl like Jordin)…. Or two…. Well… in easier words… do her till she screams (Or moans, whatever comes first) for more **[An: …]** … I liked number two the best…. WHOA WAIT A SECOND… where the hell did that come from? Uh-Oh…

"For what?" she whispered interrupting my mind in the gutter moment…. Obviously my mind porn had contrasted into regret on my face… or something she mistook as unhappiness.

"For last night."

"Why would you be sorry? What did you do?" She said her voice was monotone though wanting me to elaborate.

"For not telling you everything…" I said softly. "I should have told you first about Carlie, and my mother fighting slash kicking me out." I leaned down making our faces closer my eyes closed and the corners off my mouth fell making my face look like I was really regretting what I had said. She smiled and closed her eyes too obviously believing my act…

Was it me… or was I doing a very good job in tricking Jordin to let me be close to her…. OH GOD WHAT WAS I BECOMING? (Damn you Female sex! You have succeeded in turning an innocent boy like me into a dirty minded man whore!) I no longer pretended to be guilty I felt guilty….

"I'm not finished with my story…" She whispered her breath on my face. I sighed thinking she wasn't going to forgive me yet… AHH S**t I had to go and over think? When I was almost in the clear to! "But it's ok… I forgive you…." She whispered, I felt her go up on her tippy-toes a little bit.

….YUS….

"Who did my dad consort with?" I said my smile coming back, (YES!) I leaned in a little more wanting something to happen.

"The potters." She said in a growl, I opened my eyes again with her being clicked out of my moment momentarily by her tone.

"Who are they?" I asked letting my hand slide up to her face which was in distress.

"They're a group of snobs that's what they are… but they're the people who keep things in Hogwarts under control…. In a way…" She grumbled momentarily, as soon as my hand reached her cheek though, she stopped her grumbling and closed her eyes.

"So what do they have to do with things…?" I asked calmly. She nodded into my hand.

"Bad Werewolves and Wizards don't like them very much…." She murmured. I leaned down some more and whispered into her ear.

"So they went after him…?" I asked, the thought of hurting my father made my bones yearn…. After all he had done… What he had done to Carlie... My mother had been right… In the end… I wanted some revenge… Being Around Jordin… Especially this close… the want increased, along with other desires. (But those were meant for the back of my head…. FOR THE TIME BEING.)

"Yah…. But they got you…" She whispered her voice touched with sympathy. I pulled back slightly my heart stung as she said that. She turned and looked back at me making eye contact completely.

"So then why did you come to the reserve?" I asked her, my mind distant though.

"You're the reason I'm here…" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked coming back to her she laughed quietly.

"Don't you understand Jayson? I'm here to make sure… you're happy…" She said her hands coming up to my face. I blinked. OH ho, ho, ho. What do ya' know? I liked this talking stuff… I felt so in power now….

"….Really….?" If she was here to make me happy… to please me… Ohh the possibilities…..

(I was taking this the wrong way wasn't I?)

"Well not entirely, but no matter what, I'll always be with you…" She said sweetly, what that equated to… I had no idea but she said 'not entirely' which means part of it is still about me. I smiled realizing how nice it was to be here with her, talking and being so close. Closer would be NICE but this close was good for the time being. I mean if this is what she called 'just being friends' then I wanted to know what 'just being together' was like. MIND, OUT OF GUTTER RIGHT NOW! That thought didn't process as a command though, I leaned down letting myself do what I wanted since I was DYING to do something… Nice…

Softly… Like she was porcelain…

I leaned down completely…

And pressed my lips…

Against her soft cheek.

PSHOWWW! MISS!

Frick.

She giggled as I kissed her.

"You missed." She whispered as I pulled my lips away. WAS IT THAT OBVIOUS? Maybe I wanted to kiss you on the cheek Jordin!

"What?" I smiled back trying to play stupid. My cheeks were getting red, luckily I was too close for her to tell…

"You were supposed to kiss me on the lips…" She breathed with another giggle. I smiled and moved toward her lips. THIS TIME, I was NOT going to miss.

I moved a little so I wasn't going to get her on the CHEEK again (I must be uncoordinated or something?)…

And slowly…

I leaned down…

And…

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

(WTF?)

"Jayson?" My mother called from the door, I let go of Jordin instantly letting her fall back onto my bed. She looked at me in surprise. She must have been expecting me to kiss her like I was SUPPOSED to.

"YAH?" I said taken aback.

"Oh you're awake." Leah, said her voice instantly dripping venom.

"Uh yah we're awake." I said trying to be oblivious of her mean tone.

"Who else is in there?" My mother said her tone going from mean to angry and accusing. Obviously she forgot about Jordin (he-he my mom was forgetful). Who hopefully looked like her guy self… and didn't look like I had just kissed her… ON THE CHEEK. Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, I was going to make up for that!

"I'm here Ms. Clearwater." Jordin said her voice staged in a more masculine form like the one she used around me before. My spine shivered at the sound, apparently my lack of sleep was making my emotions more prominent.

"Oh Jordin, I almost forgot…" She said instantly going to sweet mommy mode, Grumble, grumble. "Breakfast is done if you want to eat." She said opening the door a little (luckily I wasn't in her line of sight, Jordin (now cross legged) Smiled at her with her cheesy big guy smile. She was hunched over now making her look like a guy. I found this change in character strange and a little revolting. I wanted her to be dressed like a girl (and act like one). I gritted my teeth in displeasure also realizing my mother was only telling Jordin that there was FOOD down stairs.

"Yah we will." Jordin told her. Leah nodded and left quickly closing the door behind her. Jordin straightened up and looked at me instantly in girl mode.

I smiled now happy she was back in the girly-ness that I was extremely attracted to.

"Get dressed." She commanded a grin on her face.


	20. Part 2: Early Intermission: Jacob

Jacob Black

_**Early intermission**__**: Criminal minds? We have not one to be honest.**_

I looked at the computer screen in disbelief.

Carlie had screwed up, just once.

She had bought a coffee at the train station….

Not just any train station…

But a train station, IN LONDON.

"Oh my god, she's just like her mother…." I muttered to myself. Carlisle looked at me a little grin on his face.

"Well at least we know what country she's in. Too bad she couldn't have bought her coffee earlier though… then we wouldn't be bringing your son into this." He said pulling up the home page to the nearest airport.

This morning, at 3 o'clock sharply. _The Alice_ had a vision. Not just any vision, but a vision of what my son was doing this day. How she had conceived the vision? I have no idea, but I don't want to push it, I just want to be thankful.

At a quarter till 5. The Cullens and I had come to a rather…. Interesting conclusion. Since Jayson was more than likely the only person to know where my daughter was at this time, and we all knew he would not cooperate with us unless we forced him to. The Cullens forced me into allowing them to kidnap my son along with the friend he was supposed to be hanging out with this afternoon. It was perfect, Alice had said, because they would be alone in the forest just far enough to where the patrols were at least 5 miles away. How she knew all this, I still didn't know, but I don't question miracles.

Because Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Renesmee, And I are so 'well loved' among the pack (they'd rip are heads off if we took a step on their territory.), and since our scents are memorized by most of the older members. It was also decided that Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme would do the kidnapping. Four because no matter what it would be two against one. Emmett had his muscles…. Jasper has his well, weird mind thingy. Rosalie was mean…. And Esme, well maybe she'd nice em' to death? Yah your right, Esme was just picked because she had no role….

It was 11:30am right now though, and the kidnapping was to take place in fifteen minutes. Carlisle had stayed posted at the computer so he caught Carlie's trail as soon as she bought the coffee. I and Renesmee had had a long 'talk' during the time between 5 and now. Bella was packing my stuff (that worried me dearly) while Alice did phone duty (Alice was a good talker so it worked.) and Edward was making sure our 'field agents' didn't screw sh*t up (which was good for his self esteem, being the boss and what not). I had heard Emmett over the phone trying to get them all to come up with code names, and from what I heard:

Edward was the 'Brains' (Of course, I would of picked 'mind leach' though if I were in charge).

Alice was 'Houston' (Which from what I heard confused a lot of them.)

Jasper was 'Plan B/E.' (I had no idea what E stood for…)

Rosalie was 'Goldie locks.' (I suggested 'Dumb Blondie')

Emmett was 'Sexy.' (I just know that one didn't fly)

And Esme, well Esme was….

'Esme.'

I know, didn't see that one coming now did ya?

All together, the Cullens had WAY too much time on their hands. But that wasn't important what was important was to get my daughter back in the US.

"Okay, get me a ticket out of here as soon as you can." I told him coming back to reality; he gave me a funny look.

"I got you one for 3:00pm…." He said looking at the computer screen, I just blinked at him (seriously Carlisle… you expect me to listen?). "Apparently you weren't paying attention…" He said with a sigh looking at me and then the screen again. Knowing this was Awwwkwardddd…. I left immediately and called up the stairs.

"You done up there Bells?" I called; I heard some grunting from her. I didn't want to know….

"YAH! YAH! Almost done!" She called down, though I had a feeling she was either having trouble, or Edward had wandered upstairs….

I didn't want to think of the last one….

I heard someone clear their throat beside me. I turned expecting a miracle only to find that it was Nessie. (I couldn't help but feel down for the fact that my stupid daughter hadn't just decided to come home…)

"What's up?" she asked me softly. Her nose was runny and her eyes were red though… so I knew there was something wrong…..

"We found out she's in London and Carlisle got me a ticket there ASAP. How about you?" I asked walking over and brushing her hair away from her face, she sighed in relief.

"Thank god, at least we know where she is…" Renesmee said. I smiled.

"I told you we'd find her." I said softly. "This kind of reminds me of someone else too you know?" I said hinting at my honeys past adventures. A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Yah I guess you're right. I'm coming with you though this time, not running from you." She said, my expression instantly changed.

"Coming with me? Ness… your parents, and I, think that it would be best if you just stayed here…." I told her softly. She instantly frowned.

"WHY YOU?" She asked me a growl in her voice.

"Uh Because I'm the father, and I have more experience then you." I said with a chuckle she glared at me.

"I'm coming with you." She growled.

"Renesmee… you have to stay behind and keep Bella from going insane… not to mention you have to keep the rest of them from eating Jayson alive." I told her rolling my eyes. She instantly froze.

"It's always about him isn't it? It's never about me, or even your daughter. You're always worrying about Him." Renesmee shook my hands off taking a step back I blinked.

"What? NO! It's not that way at all! I married you didn't I?" I said only realizing after it left my lips it was the wrong thing to say…. Her eyes narrowed and her tone was harsh.

"You better bring Carlie back or your Ass, IS Grass" She growled at me turning on her heels and walking away.

I was running on 0 hours of sleep….

I was leaving for London in 4 hours….

And my wife was giving me the cold shoulder….

Price for a miracle apparently…..


	21. Part 2: Late Intermission: Carlie

**_~*~Carlie Black~*~_**

**_Late Intermission:_****_ "Hey, you dropped your pocket"_**

I sat upon a throne, a plush pink soft lovely throne. Shoes of every color shape and size were stacked around my throne too! My hair was done up curly and perfect like a princess, even a little real diamond tiara sat in my hair. The dress I had on was beyond poufy and beyond the prettiest shades of red a person did see. Millions of people stood along my throne rooms LONG, LONG, LONG hall, all of them cheering my name and loving me.

I loved dreams, especially the ones where you had absolutely everything….

-And ones where the person you hated most at the time (which was my dad) was standing to the side of your throne dressed in rags fanning you with a huge feather fan.

My dad looked interesting as a fan boy to be honest…. But I was too consumed in my dream to really even care. My eyes were fixed upon the people around my court. All of them in real life I knew, and all of them dressed up to fit my dream kingdom. EVEN Leah was part of my dream. People were scattered about the sides of the room leaving the long red carpet open. I sighed crossing my legs differently so I could look at my hot pink stilettos with red kisses all over them. They didn't even hurt!

I sat there with my back pressed against where the armrest and back of the chair met; my feet were crossed and sprawled out to the opposite side of the chair. My elbow on the armrest I was leaning on, my hand keeping my perfectly done up face in place. I felt BEYOUND in power.

Then before I could even think... My mother was in front of me a smile on her face and a box of beautiful Italian shoes in her hands. My mother wore a dark purple dress that I had remembered doodling in my math book one time. Except for in my dream it looked ten times better.

"Are you having fun?" my imagined version of my mom asked handing me the box, I peaked inside and smiled at the peacock styled shoes.

"You have no idea." My dream self said stretching up and kissing her on the cheek, she kissed me back and walked away. As soon as this mingle thing was over I was trying on those shoes!

Next was my brother, but he was accompanied by someone else. As the two of them walked to my throne my dream self smiled overly happy to see my brother… and well… his date, they walked to me holding hands.

"I see you brought Jordin." My dream self said her voice filled with happiness for her brother. SO I wasn't sure why my dream self liked Jordin, especially since in the real world I wasn't a big fan of her…. But I had to admit I had done some magic with my mind, putting her in an exotic (and erotic!) dress and making her hair in a long braid with many different hair bins and accessories dotting it. (This was a very different character then the real Jordin, the face was all that remained of her... hopefully she wouldn't speak…)

My brother on the other hand was something out of a fairy tale book. Like a knight in shining armor, I wasn't even sure. But It was a good look if he were going to a renaissance fair…

"Oh course I did. She's my fiancée after all." He started. At that point in my recollection of this dream I had a 'WHAT THE F***?' feeling, I was getting too involved with my brother (I MEAN I WAS ALREADY HOOKING HIM UP WITH GIRLS! Well… in my dreams… [Audience we WILL NOT mention any of this to my brother… he will think I'm a freak!]). "Plus I know how much you both enjoy each other's company." He continued, but before I could respond it was time for them to move on and the next visitor came (THANK GOD).

He had dark hair that flowed so perfectly in some random gush of wind my dreaming self had envisioned. His green eyes caught mine making my heart skip a beat. My hands itched to reach out and touch the beautiful person in front of me.

At first I thought it was James….

But then as I looked closer…. I realized who it really was…

It was actually James little brother…

Albus Severus Potter….

The name stuck to my heart like a band-aid. My dream self stood up and walked forward to Albus. Albus knelt down to the ground on one knee as I reached him. He grabbed my hand with one of his own and kissed it. The feeling sent goose bumps up my dream selves arm. He was dressed up like a knight to of course! OHH he was the perfect prince charming!

"My lady I have come to return something of yours…" Albus said in his voice. I smiled widely. OHH this was the (Second) mushy part where he says 'I've come to return your love, I wish for your hand in marriage.' Or something gooey mushy like this dream was turning out to be

"May I ask what sir knight?" My dream self responded her heart filling up waiting for the big expensive ring with a 40k diamond. But instead he reached into some pocket and pulled out a plastic card of some sorts. My dream self looked at it surprised.

"You dropped your credit card my lady at the train station." He told me.

And instantly I was out of my dream world.

My eyes opened to the train compartment. Albus sat there in his normal clothes reading a book. As the dream came back I thought about the credit card thing….

I reached into my pocket where I ALWAYS put my credit card….

Sure enough… it wasn't there….

"SH*T!" I screamed.


	22. Part 2: 2nd Half of Chapter 17: Jayson

_**~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~**_

**Second Half of Chapter 17:_ Robbing the cookie jar._**

I stepped outside of the house zipping up the hoodie Jordin had made me put on. So it was a little windy outside? I was scorching here! I pulled up my hood and stuck my hands in my pocket as Jordin stepped outside. Her yellow rain jacket made me smile at how juvenile Jordin really looked. She smiled back at me thinking I was just happy to see her.

"So now what?" I said when I felt it was to quiet. She shrugged and looked forward.

"Let's go for a walk." She suggested. In a place like Washington, walking/hiking was the only thing interesting to do if you weren't a fan of water… (Jordin didn't like water… and for understandable reasons. Hey this girl thing really was helping me understand some key things about the past… I had never understood her hatred to water until now...). I nodded and started walking and taking the lead. I was the man wasn't I? "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere far away." I said over my shoulder as I continued toward the forest across the road.

"Somewhere where we won't be bothered." She muttered as quietly as she could without me not being able to hear. I nodded and looked both ways crossing the road quickly, just as I reached the other side. I felt the twins trying to talk to me. Reluctantly I opened my mind to hear them.

'_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'_ Inali yelled at me.

'_Walking….'_ I told him.

'_WHERE? We hope to god you're on your way here! Sam's going to kill you if you don't kick it into gear! YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!'_ Massika joined in. whoa time does fly when you're having fun…

I thought for a moment keeping my thoughts to myself and then sent my response.

'_Nah… I think I'm going to take today off.'_ I smiled to myself.

'_TAKE A TODAY OFF? ARE YOU INSANE?'_ Inali gawked at me.

'_Nope, I don't have to go on patrol…' _I said reserved.

'_Yup he's insane…'_ Inali added.

'_Jayson, we ALL know you have to obey Sam's commands. We do too.'_ Massika told me with a scoff.

'_You guys do, but not me.'_ I said starting to shut them out.

'_Well what makes you so special?'_ Inali growled.

'_Ohh shut up Inali._' Massika told him. Inali and I were stunned but I had enough of this and shut them out completely turning my attention back to Jordin.

"You okay?" She asked her expression worried. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Yah I'm fine…" I said looking forward, we were somewhere in the forest now… Jordin walked beside me in tune with my steps. Where were we… I had lost track…

"You looked kind of distant…." She said crossing her arms over her chest. She obviously wanted to figure out what I was thinking… or well… doing… I sighed.

"Ohh well the pack was bothering me but it's all good now…. Where exactly are we?" I said looking at her, she stared at me. I wasn't sure if she heard the first part because her expression was a 'What-the-hell' kind of look.

"You were supposed to know where we were going…." She grumbled. I rubbed my neck feeling my face blush.

"Well…. I… I kind of forgot…" I said trying to be cool but obviously I wasn't. She sighed.

"I know where we are…. Just follow me…" She said reaching out and grabbing my hand. I looked at her instantly feeling my face heat up even more at her touch. DAMNIT JAYSON! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND STOP BEING SO…. Dorky... At least I had the hood on… she walked forward oblivious of my horrid blushing issues (deep breaths, deep breaths).

"So where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes, I found her fingers and slipped mine in-between hers. She looked over at me and blushed holding my hand tighter. I grinned and blushed right back at her. At that point she must of noticed I was blushing to because she smiled back. Well wasn't this just peachy… the both of us blushing and smiling at each other like complete dorks. I felt dorky letting her know that I was embarrassed by her physical contact with me… If this relationship was going to work I needed to learn to be less 'blushy'. I don't think she would appreciate me blushing during sex…(Well I know I would feel like a complete loser if I did…)… That thought was out of nowhere…

"We're going someplace special." She said rubbing my hand and making me rub hers. I blinked back remembering the last thing that had happened. QUICK MIND! Don't let her know I was thinking about sex!

"Ohh I can't wait." I said softly, I wasn't sure If I was talking about the sex… or the place... She laughed just as quiet thinking I was talking about the place (since luckily she couldn't read minds!). After a moment of silence she turned left and walked a few feet to an old willow tree. I blinked looking the willow up and down. Big tree… in the middle of a forest… not to mention the leaves hung pretty low…. She looked at me.

"Ready?" she asked. What was I ready for? Was something big going to happen under this tree? Could I pray for something like that god? I mean even though I'm not married to her or anything…

"Sure?" I said, this tree… it was familiar in a way. She walked toward the tree veering to the left of it I followed closely behind looking around me. So there was nothing going to happen under this tree…. This place was like déjà-vu though, I knew I had been here before. When the trees opened up I stood still and lowered my hood.

"Do you remember this place?" She asked walking toward a big bolder in the midst of the clearing. The sounds and sights made my memory click…

Just a week or so ago….

The first night I changed…

I had woke up here…

"How…. How did you know?" I asked baffled. ALRIGHT, NOW I REALLY NEEDED TO PAY BETTER ATTENTION. (Which meant I needed to stop having dirty thoughts…. WHY THE HELL WAS I HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS? I never got this way…)

"Oh you don't seriously believe clothes grow on trees do you? Especially in your size?" She said walking over to the boulder and climbing up on it swiftly (Apparently a person like Jordin can climb a boulder of that size…). I walked over looking around the clearing in astonishment.

"How…? How did you….? How did you find out I was here?" so many questions were filling my head… GAH! More questions?

"When you started to change, it was the first night I spent in my werewolf form…" She started, kicking the rock with her legs which dangled over its edge. I looked at her instantly (oh WOOT story time!). "I was so angry… So upset that you had started to change… My emotions bottled up until I couldn't hold them anymore. One moment I was looking in the mirror, the next I was outside running through the forest in an unfamiliar form." When she stopped she looked at me for a response.

"That soon…?" I said softly she nodded.

"And when it finally came time for you to go into your wolf form…. I just sensed your pain, I guess… So I ran out the door and went looking for you…." She spoke awkwardly. "You're a very beautiful werewolf…" She finished (well that wasn't weird at all…? That was a sarcastic tone again…) I walked over and climbed up the boulder joining her on top of it… because I had a feeling this conversation was going to get really AWKWARD if I didn't join her.

She sighed and lowered her hood letting the rest of her hair fall then took off her yellow rain coat in a blur of motion. I took off my coat taking her undressing as a sign that I could take my jacket off now (finally! I felt like I wasn't cooking!). She fixed her hair and her sweater which at that point I realized, was more than fit for a young women.

It was really quite flattering (and reminded me of what normal girls at our school usually wear!); it had a low cut which showed off some of her cleavage (not too much because she had an undershirt underneath… sadly… But still it gave me a view I had never knew existed!) I gripped the boulder as she took a deep breath. When I saw her in her underwear in the bathroom… She had boobs I knew that… but she must of new some tricks or something. Once she put on that sweater, her boobs looked amazing… It was like she had had an overnight boob job or something! (Though I was perfectly fine with her having normal sized boobs, no matter what she would always be pretty in my book)…. I wonder what size bra she wears…? And how the hell she hid those babies from me for so long…? Why was I thinking about this… Ohh god! SO WRONG! SO WRONG!

"So we have some stuff to talk about." I said softly trying to stop my thoughts RIGHT there. She nodded. "First off, why were you posing as a boy?" I asked, glancing at her boobs every so often… Turns out I do have little control over myself…

"Well it all goes back to when you were changed to be honest…" She started. I raised an eyebrow. She stretched her back getting ready to go into story time… my eyes widened as I stared at her chest. "So when you were changed, my mother was assigned… By the Potters…. To go be you're a mentor, since you had no parent to help you become a fully developed werewolf."

"Are mentors always needed?" I asked.

"Well no, but your father was a close friend of theirs, and if a mentor isn't given to a young werewolf they may never become their full selves." She explained. "My father came from la push. See, your 'Leader' Sam sent my father on a mission to spy on your father when he went to London…." She started.

"Wait… My dad went… _TO LONDON_?" I asked confused. She sighed.

"I don't even want to go there… but yes he did…. And he stumbled into Hogwarts in the process... where he met the potters… and fell in love with your sister's mom… While your mom was here carrying you in her womb." She rambled, her tone turning icy at the end of her comment.

"Ohhh… Kay…" I sighed (This girl knew way too much about my life…) as she continued.

"Well my father was just a young man when he went, but in the process of looking for your dad, he found my mother… and as all fairy tales go… they fell in love and he didn't return to the reserve… well not until the news that you had been harmed in an attempt to get revenge on your father…"She said using hand gestures like she normally did. I nodded pretending to look at her hands though my eyes were really checking her out.

"So when they found out I had been changed….?" I asked, I didn't remember anything like that happening to me…. Or how it even happened…. I should ask her. My mother did tell me that (before I moved in with my grandparents) there had been an incident where I was hurt, that was when my grandmother and uncle stepped in. They must have wanted to protect me… because of my injury…. I had always been weak or gotten sick easily… Had that been because off my change into my werewolf self? Whoa, were these dots really connecting in my head?

"Well my mother was instantly assigned and we packed up and left for the reserve… things were fine and dandy until…" She stopped her face going grave. This must have been the point when her mother died…. I reached out and grabbed her hand No longer lingering at her boobs.

"You don't have to tell me about… it…" I said softly feeling bad for her (And for being so nosy…). It must have been hard, growing up without a mother…. Was that why she was so… boyish? (Would she hit me if she found out I called her Boyish?)

"No… it's ok…. I didn't really know her to be honest…. I was only like 1 and a half when she died…" She blinked her eyes rapidly fighting tears. My boyfriend instinct took over (So what if she claimed we weren't in a relationship, I SAID WE WERE!) making me wrap my arms around her and pull her toward me, she sat there motionless. "I don't even remember her to be honest."

"Jordin, don't beat yourself up over it…" I said softly. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"No… well…" She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before continuing. "-When we came to the states, the death eaters were waiting…." She said softly, I didn't press it though the big question of 'WHO ARE THE DEATH EATERS?' (Scary name much?) popped into my head. She looked at me momentarily. "My dad escaped with me and made it to the reserve… we never saw her again…" She told me but before I could respond she started talking again.

"There my father came to the issue of my heritage…. I was going to change into a werewolf someday… no matter what… and here in the reserves; Female werewolves are especially strange. Plus without a mother, I instantly learned to favor more masculine things then feminine things…." She stated going into to her explanation "I was like the ultimate tom boy so… I and my father both decided I would pose as a boy."

"It was easier that way…" I added on not sure what to say.

"Yah, until I started my period." She said with a dry laugh. I laughed finding that so amusing. She smiled at me happy that I had laughed.

"I can't picture your dad walking into a drug store and asking for some tampons… it's just so strange…" I said adding onto the joke. She laughed immediately.

"See the funny thing is… he ACTUALLY did that…" We were both laughing now. When we were done with our merriment she spoke again. "So anything else…?"

"I want to know about werewolves… like what they're like… and all that" I said giving her a mischievous look. She sighed and turned toward me completely making me let go, I did the same crossing my legs. We stared at each other for a moment unsure what was coming. My mind was bouncing in anticipation as she sighed.

"Listen." She said softly. I nodded. "I'm only going to explain this once… so remember everything I say… I took a deep breath and nodded waiting for her to go into a big lecture… But instead, I got a big surprise.

Normally even the fastest motions of my pack members were something my eyes could see completely and process. But this was faster.

In a blur of motion, she was no longer in front of me, but in my lap. My hands went up instantly and wrapped around her little waist. She looked down at me our noses touching. My head went up as quick as she had moved making eye contact with her.

'_This wasn't sexual at all'_ I thought in a sarcastic tone. Her hands cupped my face.

"Obviously we're really fast…." She whispered her voice mesmerized me; I swooned as her hands cupped my face the warmth from them making me feel on fire. Her lips were partially open making the want to kiss her oh so much more painful. "Only vampires can manipulate as well as our kind can." She told me with a laugh. I snapped out of her trance instantly and grimaced. She continued laughing and sat down so our eye level was even. She reached behind her and grabbed my arm. Quickly she shifted its position so it was between the two of us.

"Your pack members heal fast correct?" She asked plainly.

"Yah…"

"Have you seen any of them heal?" I laughed at that question.

"I've seen a lot of them heal." I told her. She nodded and placed her finger on my arm her short nail pressed into my arm.

"Don't be afraid." She told me softly, my eyes widened (WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE GOING TO DO?), Then slowly she ranked her finger down my arm her nail digging deep into my arm. At first pain seized me but then, even though it was a deep cut, it healed almost instantly. I stared at it in awe… it was like someone had taken a magic eraser to the cut! When she reached my elbow she stopped and looked up at me. "We heal two times faster than those dogs you hang out with…. Not to mention it's harder for them to leave a mark on us then it is for us to put a gash in them." She said. I blinked in surprise my mouth open in confusion.

"But of course there some down falls with our powers…." She said softly. "We are more vulnerable to diseases in our human form then normal… we have to change into or werewolf form on full moons… and when we do, and there's a full moon, we don't have any control over your body…" She told me in a rush. "Also… don't go to a party out in the moon light… you'll more than likely do something you don't want to do…"

"SO then… we can only change at night?" I asked confused that I had changed while the sun was still up before. Well and confused about all that stuff she had just listed… I wasn't sure If I caught most of it… just not to go out to a party at night…

"If the Moon is shining on us, we change." She said answering my question "even if the sun is up."

"Whoa…." I spoke softly thinking of the times when I had changed…. All of them had been in the sight of the moon… (I was lucky I got late patrols! Excluding today…). While I thought about this she sat there thinking for a moment to. Wait… why was it that I controlled my body almost all those times (Did I miss a part in her explanation…?)? Maybe it was because the twins were there constantly torturing me…

"You remember that day when you were watching me outside of school?" She asked me. My eyes widened.

"You knew I was watching you?" I said surprised.

"I always knew." She said with a smile (Eh… Not that knowing you're being stalked and liking it is a weird thing…). My eye softened feeling the loving tone in her voice.

"Well yah… I remember…" I said softly

"You had no idea how badly I wanted to go after you…" She said softly, slowly but surely we pressed our foreheads together our eyes closed. "Could you tell?"

"I had a feeling you missed me…" I said softly. "But I didn't know you knew I was there… how did you know?" I asked getting a little confused at my wording.

"I could sense you… just like you can sense me… well sometimes at least…" She said softly.

I smiled.

"How can we sense each other?" I asked wondering if there was more to it then she was hinting to. She smiled. Was I being annoying asking all these questions?

"Well… it might be because were so close… it might even be because we're the only werewolves in at like 10 miles… or it might, it might just be… we're meant for each other…" She whispered. My heart kicked up in beat as she finished…. Were we meant for each other…? I smiled spreading my lips in a grin. I had a feeling we were… I just knew it! It was like a thought in my mind that constantly stuck on repeat! I just knew it! Knew it! Knew it!

"Are we meant for each other?" I asked her. She laughed softly.

"Should we find out?" She asked her hands digging into my hair. Oh ho, ho, ho! I wanted to find out! (though I wasn't sure how…)

"How?" I whispered uncertain, she giggled.

"Kiss me."

Well that was good enough an answer for me! I had no questions what so ever!

This was my time to redeem myself…

I leaned forward…

As softly as I could…

I pressed my lips….

I ended up kissing her on the nose….

GOD DAMNIT! Missed…. AGAIN! What the hell is my problem? Am I kissing handicapped?

"Oops" I whispered. She laughed even harder. My face got red in embarrassment.

"Sorry, that was my bad. I moved." She said when she was done laughing. I pursed my lips.

"Well hold still so I can kiss you." I said grabbing her face trying to hold her still. She giggled making me nervous. This was nerve racking! I just wanted to kiss her!

"I'm excited." She said as I waited for her to quit laughing. My mind boggled as her words went into my ears.

"Good." I said starting to laugh.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Yes…" I said leaning forward more. She smiled widely.

"Okay."

No longer trying to be careful…

(Since I was done with the carful crap)

I pressed my lips…

And locked lips with her…

SUCCESS! Damn I'm good!

I expected this to be quick and more than likely meaningless (Because that's just my luck)

…But…

I didn't want to move away, never, not one bit, not even a single inch.

I sighed pressing my lips against hers again. She sighed too then moving slightly and pressing her lips against mine again. My mind commanded me to continue kissing her, every bone in my body was stuck on her. What a weird sensation… what a weird day for that matter…

Kissing her was like an addiction… like eating pixie sticks or mountain dew and getting reall hyper (DRUGY!)… I kissed her with more force opening her mouth with mine. She gasped as her mouth opened. Soon things heated up, warmth traveled down my body as my cheeks flushed and Goosebumps formed, her hands gripped my hair harder as I continued to kiss her in a fierce manner. My whole body started leaning toward her making her body closer to mine.

(This was getting to a point I was more than overwhelmed… MY first kiss [This thought made me feel dorky]…. HER first kiss… Not to mention, OUR first make-out session? Encore! Encore! We were OBVIOUSLY naturals at this! [And I was a pervert but that ruins the fun…])

Overwhelmed she opened her mouth on her own and bared her teeth.

And a wild hiss escaped between her bared teeth her canines looking sharper as her lips curled.

My whole body shivered and my lips opened to repeating her hiss. Ohhh god, I loved that Damn hiss thing! I wanted to hear her do it, again, and again… Encore!

I knew I was in horny teenage boy mode now… and it was ALL her doing… Whoa we were really pushing things now weren't we? …WHO CARES! MORE! MORE!

She pressed her knees into my sides her shoes scrapping against the rock. I pressed my lips against hers again taking my tongue and wiping the front of her teeth. She instantly dug her fingers into my hair again kissing me back vigorously wanting me to do more (And More… And More… AND MORE… Ohh I wanted to do MORE!). I took my hands and placed them on her sides pushing her back to the boulder below her. She gasped moving her hands to my back. I nipped her lower lip as I pulled away looking at her. She laid there her hair spread out and her chest moving rapidly hyperventilating just like me.

I only had one word to say.

"Wow." DAMN I'M GOOD!

'_Don't STOP Damnit!_' She growled at me mentally. She dug her nails in my back (OW! GEEZ!) and pulled me down with her, I put my elbows down first keeping me from squishing her (Because squishing you girl friend won't turn her on that's for sure…), but she didn't care she just kept kissing I kissed back more reserved making her give ME what I wanted. I felt so in power on top. I was boss!

'_Well aren't you a little demanding?'_ I said playing with this new mental speaking she had just opened. As soon as I spoke I felt some of her emotions for myself… Now I was understanding her actions a little more…. I had no idea there was such thing as 'Horny teenage girl mode' until that very second… That thought was kind of stupid… I mean she would have to be horny to be wanting to kiss me this much? Jesus she was right I was two inner monologues behind… WAIT A SECOND… We're two main (or at least I'm one…) characters in a book, which have only been seeing each other as attractive for a day or so, supposed to be getting busy on a rock? Especially when ones 16 and the other is only 15…. Now my morals were screaming NO. I Stopped kissing her and pulled back looking at her stunned expression.

'_What's wrong?'_ she asked me confused It was strange looking at her and hearing her voice (in my head) when her lips weren't moving… her expression changed to worry.

'_Nothing, it's just… aren't we getting ahead of ourselves… I mean we agreed we were going to take it slow… didn't we?' _I told her as I went on my knees and sat up, she sat up on her elbows her legs still sprawled out openly.

'_Well, I mean… I thought that's what we wanted to do… I'm sorry if that… offended you…'_ she said awkwardly looking down at her left foot. I sighed.

'_Well that was what we wanted to do… but I mean… I don't know if it's good that we do go that far… so soon…'_ I told her softly. She raised her eye brow for a moment.

'_Jayson… are you talking about sex…? Because I didn't want to have sex!'_ she said confused. Okay then… SOOOOO I was a little…. Wrong?

'_Oh well… UH… Well! When we first started using this talky thingy… Which might I add is the coolest thing I've ever experienced…'_ I said quickly, this was different then the Quileute one I mean I could feel her like right beside me… sure she was… but I could feel every emotion it was like we were connected… sure it was a little hazy and weaker but it was still amazing… I could almost see some of the thoughts in her head in my mental vision…Coooool….

'_They call this a bond, when two werewolves find interest in each other… and kiss like we did… they start a bond… its weak now… but if our relationship continues to grow… it will get stronger…' _she explained precariously and sitting up. Well wasn't this just… Peachy? The pack seemed farther away now though… so that was good… I smiled and leaned forward kissing her slightly.

'_I like this.'_ I told her with a smile.

'_Anyway, you were explaining something?'_ she brought back the original conversation. I gulped mentally.

'_Well when we did the mind thing... I felt your emotions… and…'_

'_What about them?'_ she said going defensive, girls must not like it when you can read their deepest emotions… I chuckled.

'_You were Horny, and you wanted me!'_ I declared. Her eyes narrowed and her lips fell into a frown.

'_Was not!'_

'_Was too!'_

'_I WAS NOT HORNY! YOU WE'RE!'_

'_Okay, yah I was, but you were too… there for we were both horny and ready for some sex…'_ I said ending the conversation.

'_Jayson I am NOT having sex with you… were not even going steady.'_ She said going back to her 'you're-not-good-enough' speech.

'_You may say were not together…. But look at us… think about this bond we have! Think about the way we just kissed… You really like me… I really like you… I know who you are now… and you know who I am… so what makes us not a couple?' _WOW that came out very well… and I didn't even think about it that hard… I must be good at this speech thing…she sighed looking at her other shoe.

'_You said we should take it slow…'_ she said softly.

'_I can't take things slow with you… I want to… but we've already come this far… shouldn't we at least make it official?' _I was a good talker… She nodded.

'_But what If it doesn't work… what if by giving or relationships state… a title… we ultimately ruin it?'_ she asked. I smiled.

'_I won't let us ruin it… You're my one, and only… girlfriend… and even though we're taking things slow…'_ I closed my eyes making sure I was going to say this. She smiled in anticipation.

"Yes…?" She said out loud. I smiled opening my eyes again, everyone knew it was coming...

"You're the love of my life." I said softly, her smile grew into a grin her face blushed bright pink… she kind of reminded me of a giddy little puppy dog… I smiled just as wide though I felt kind of strange for saying that….

"I love you…" She said sitting up on her legs and grabbing my hand, a total 'I-KNEW-IT-ALL-ALONG!' grin on her face. I leaned down and kissed her Just because I could.

"Aww! That's sooooooo CUTE!" A female voice chimed from the side of us. We looked over instantly to see a small dark brown haired woman her eyes wide like she was looking at a bunch of puppies.

Behind her stood three others…

Now there were four things that set off my inner alarm as I looked at them. Other then the fact that they appeared out of nowhere!

1. They were extremely pale… like something you'd see at a morgue…

2. Their eyes were the strangest yellow

3. I heard no heart beat from them… nor did they smell too good…

4. One of them looked at me like I was a bite to eat….

Two of them behind her glared at me as if they weren't proud of looking at me. There were two males and two females. There was a big one with some muscles (I immediately declared him the scariest) and the second male was the one that gave me a hungry look. His longish straight golden hair made his pale skin look like silver.

"Esme, come on stop gawking at them and help us grab em." The second female said her long blonde hair and beautiful looks made me want to go bow in front of her.

"Who are you people?" I asked totally confused. The biggest one smiled at me showing off some small fangs. I felt Jordin grab my arm in fear.

"Hi I'm Emmett, and we're the Cullens." He said directing my eyes to the rest of them. "Were here to kidnap you, well, that's not what Edward told us to do, But Alice told us you'd run if we didn't bring some rope…" I saw the blonde beauty take out some rope and hand it to the other blonde. Gulp… I looked at the other male skittishly… Would he bite me if I tried to run?

"Ohh don't worry about him. That's Jasper, he may look like he's going to eat you, but he's really a nice guy." Emmett said seeing my look at Jasper.

"Ohh shut up Emmett and help us get these kiddies." Jasper told him fixing the rope and looking at me.

"Run?" I asked looking at Jordin she nodded and grabbed my arm. As we stood up we felt something grab us from behind, before I knew it we were on the ground being dragged away.

"HELP! HELP!" Jordin screamed at the top of her lungs kicking and biting at the pale arms holding onto her shoulders. I raked my nails on the biggest pair of arms knowing it was that Emmett guys.

It was a poor attempt though because before I knew it, we were both restrained with our arms tied behind us and our ankles tied together. They had us on our stomach and were looking down at us.

"You're Jayson right?" Esme asked me her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"YES! Yes I am! May I ask WHY you tied up Me and my GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed (Ooh… girlfriend… that felt nice to say…) at them in anger. The blonde female scoffed.

"HE acts like his father." She said with a sneer. They knew my dad (DUH, Cullen? Come on Jayson…)? Oh god, now what had he done?

"Rosalie don't be so cruel. Jacobs a good person…" Esme said looking at the blonde (that was a good sign…). Rosalie just muttered. Well now I knew all their names…

"Where do you get your blonde hair?" Jasper asked looking at me, Jordin muttered something beside me.

"I don't know… I guess genetics or something?" I said looking at him skittishly.

"Maybe he's a mutant…" Emmett said looking down at me. Oh that was a happy thought. Last time I checked you don't go around calling people MUTANTS.

"Yah well I don't care. Let's just take them both back to the house." Rosalie said her eyes narrowed at me. What a b*tch… beautiful or not, she was MEAN.

"Wait, what about the girl?" Esme said looking at Jordin.

"Ehh, Alice or someone will want her…" Emmett said speaking like my GIRL FRIEND was a piece of meat. Jordin opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes at Emmett in an offended look.

"Maybe we can eat her for dinner…" Jasper said trailing off. OHH NO HE DIDN'T

"YOU ARE NOT EATING MY GIRL FRIEND FOR DINNER!" I screamed wanting to rip his head off. Rosalie had enough off this and walked over grabbing Jordin and lifting her up like she was a blanket. Whoa she was strong….. Let's not mess with her!

"LET'S GO." Rosalie said walking forward. Emmett walked over to me and picked me up to the same way. THIS WAS OFFICIALLY WEIRD!

"Where are you taking us?" Jordin said her voice scared. I tried to rip my arms out but they had tied us pretty good… I wasn't even sure if this stuff was rope or metal!

"Back to our house, don't worry we have a room set up for the two off you." Esme said taking the lead. WHOA, WHOA, WHOA what did crazy vampire lady say?

"Room set up for us? What? How… HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW WE WERE HERE?" Jordin said trying to kick herself out of Rosalie's arms, Rosalie was like a rock though.

"Don't worry it's a big bed, not to mention you'll have plenty of time in it." Emmett muttered down to me his voice turning into a chuckle. I gave him a 'Wtf?' look. WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DID HE THINK ME AND JORDIN HAD?

"See the strange thing is…" Rosalie said rather randomly, a sly smile on her face.

"Alice saw that we would find you with one of your guy friends… but she is definitely not a guy…" Jasper said thinking out loud. I looked over at Rosalie's back as she turned away knowing that she was already figuring things (Maybe not everything… but something…) out.

We were caught with our hands right smack in the cookie jar.

Gulp.


	23. Part 2: Chapter 18: Carlie

**_~*~Carlie Black~*~_**

**Chapter 18: **_**Crush, Crushed, Crushing with a Magician.**_

I sat in the great hall of this GIANT castle next to James. These last few hours had been such a whirl wind. I had gotten the feeling on the train that James never intended to see me after he had returned to England, and didn't even want to continue a relationship with me. Surprisingly, I wasn't heart broken or sad; I was actually kind of relieved. James was fun for just a fling, but I had a very strong feeling that he sucked at relationships. Also I thought that I was starting to get feelings for… Albus, James' younger brother. He was handsome and, I found out on the train, we had a lot in common! We both loved to work on motorcycles; we both thought that most sports were over rated (though he did say that I should give quidditch a try… whatever that was!) and we both loved to read! I was really starting to think that he liked me back, but then we got off the train.

Everybody started to stare at me, like they had never seen a half vampire-human hybrid, half werewolf before! (ok, so they probably haven't but still, I didn't like feeling like a fish in a tank!) James must have really liked the attention, because he latched on to my waist, and didn't let go until we got up to the castle! I kept looking over at Albus, but he seemed distant toward me now, like he knew this was going to happen and was trying to save himself any embarrassment. This surprised me because it turned out that I was actually hurt by his actions. I wanted Albus to notice me, to light up when I started to speak, like he had done on the train.

When we got to the castle, this very, very, VERY old lady stopped James and I at the stairs (to who knows where, I was just told that there would be food). She was a tall, stern looking women, with her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Mr. Potter, welcome back," she said politely to James, whose arm was still fastened to my waist.

"Thank you professor," James said in such a sickly sweet tone that it was almost mocking. The professor's lips formed a thin line. She clearly hadn't missed the insincerity in Jame's voice.

"Mr. Potter, I will remind you that this year there will be no shenanigans. If you pull any tricks in class, in the hallways, on the stairs, on the grounds, or in your common room, I will be forced to take drastic action," The professor said with malice dripping from every word. This was clearly one lady you didn't want to cross. She reminded me of one of my neighbors back home, who had threatened to kill me if I scratched her floors.

"Professor, I can assure you that I will not have any time for tricks this year, I have been made captain of our great quidditch team, you see, and between that and my studies, I reckon that I shall barley find time to sleep, much less dream up ways to make my fellow students miserable," James replied with the same sickly sweet tone. If James was going to be so busy, then maybe he wouldn't have time for me. Maybe I should break this off before if goes too far…

"With your incredibly busy schedule, I would think that you would still be able to introduce me to your guest. It's not very polite to continue on a conversation without being able to keep everyone actively involved." Ouch! That had to hurt, and by the look on James face, it did.

"Carlie," he said addressing me for the first time, his voice had lost all trace of the sweet tone, "I'd like to introduce you to Professor McGonagall. Professor, this is Carlie Black, my American… companion." James sure did wiggle out of that one quick. Not only did he not acknowledge me as his girlfriend (if I even was) but he made me sound like I was his little whore! I'd show him. I held out my hand to shake.

"It's such an honor to meet you, Professor," I said genuinely sweet, not any of that slickly stuff James had tried to pull. Professor McGonagall shook my hand with a small smile. "What subject do you teach?" I asked.

"I teach transfiguration," she said, proudly. I looked at her, confused. Was this a joke or did she really say transfiguration?

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, looking to James for help. He looked like he had just forgotten to do something very important.

"Mr. Potter," the professor said scolding, "Am I to understand that Ms. Black doesn't know about what we do at our school?" James looked up at her trying to regain his composer.

"You see professor," he began, "Carlie was jet lagged from her plane ride so I told her that she should get some sleep on the train ride here, and so there wasn't any time to really tell her anything." Professor McGonagall smirked down at him.

"Is that how it happened Mr. Potter? Because I was under the impression that your brother Albus, was the one who told our guest to get some sleep, while you were busy telling all the first years that Mr. Filch would eat their pets if they left a single spot on the floors." The standing score was McGonagall: 2, James: 0. "I'd love to continue this little chat Mr. Potter, but I must now have the honor of explaining Hogwarts to our young friend." James scurried off without another word leaving me to this interesting woman.

"Ms. Black, I hate it when people beat around the bush, so I shall be brief. Hogwarts is a school of magic. We teach young witches and wizards how to control their magic here. We sort them into houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. We shall sort you with the other first years. Your house will then be like your family, triumphs will win you house points, rule breaking will deduct points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Are you alright, dear?"

After she had said the word magic, I came up with two scenarios.

1. They were all crazy

2. They were all actually magical… which meant magic was real?

As likely as the first one seemed, the second one would explain how they knew that I was coming, and knew about what happened on the train. As much as my brain screamed at me that it wasn't possible, I think I believed her. Hell, I was a mythical creature so why couldn't magic exist too?

"Ms. Black, are you alright?" The professor's voice brought me back to earth.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in right now." The professor looked at me sympathetically.

"The sorting ceremony will begin in a few moments. Come with me please."

She led me to a large group of terrified looking 11 year olds, all clutching to one another, looking at me with suspicion and slight fear. I winked at a red head that Albus had told me was his cousin Dominic. She blushed and looked away.

The professor led all of us through a set of large oak doors and into a HUGE room. There were 5 tables in the room. One was up on a platform and looked like teachers sat there. The others were on the ground and had colors assigned to them. James and Albus were sitting (with a bunch of wild looking red heads) at a table with gold and red colors. I hoped to any god that was listening that I could sit there.

McGonagall pulled a stool and a large, worn out hat. Where did she get those? Oh, right. School of magic…

"When I call your name-" said the professor, "-you will step forward and sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Jessica Abbot!" The fist little girl stepped forward. She was visibly shaking. I felt a little sorry for her. The hat fell over her face. For a few moments there was silence, until the hat shouted (yes the hat could talk [yes it freaked me out]) "Ravenclaw." The little girl scurried off to a table colored with purple.

One by one the kids all began to get sorted. The creepy looking ones all went over to the green and silver table. I really didn't want to be put there. All the older boys were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. James didn't notice, he was too busy checking himself out in a spoon. Albus looked murderous, however.

I was the last one to be called. I guessed it was because of the age difference.

"Carlie Black." I stepped forward with confidence, even though I was shaking on the inside (And also since I was the only 16[-ish] year old in the whole hall being sorted!). I sat down on the stool and winked at the Potter boys. Albus winked back, but James was still checking out his reflection. I put the hat on my head and heard a little voice begin to speak to me... which gave me the creeps!

"You're not a witch… though you do show great potential… if you would only discover your gift…" I didn't understand what the thing was saying. I was about to ask it to shut up and sort me when it shouted, "Gryffindor!" All the male population at the gold and red table stood up and wolf whistled at me, clapping their hands. The boys at the other tables all looked very disappointed.

I got off the stool and walked over to the red and gold table. I smiled at Albus who had saved me a seat, but I was intercepted by James. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and then kissed me roughly on the mouth. Attention whore. I pushed him away and sat in between him and Albus, I turned to Albus and opened my mouth to say something only to realize he wouldn't look at me. CRAP! Did he think that I was still into his brother? Ugh!

I hate men!


	24. Part 2: Chapter 19: Jacob

_**~*~Jacob Black~*~**_

**Chapter 19:**_** Well well WEEL, hole in my Heart…What the hell? This is the chapter title?**_

I waited by the door for the party to arrive.

It was 12:30 which meant the kidnapers were going to be here in a few minutes. My bag was packed and near the door (Yes, Bella hadn't killed someone in the process of packing my bag). As soon as I got the rest of the information we needed, I was leaving for a two hour ride to the nearest airport. And then, once I was on the plane, I was to expect a 12 hour flight across the world to London England; A long trip to an unknown world far, far from my own.

And yet the only thing I was anxious about. Was the kidnappers return. (Jacob say WHAT?)

"They're here…." Alice whispered her eyes glued to the window. Bella held the curtain back staring outside too. Edward and Carlisle stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

Slowly the girls migrated over to where we we're… looking at the door like a bunch of morons.

They were anxious to see our guests-

-Whereas I was anxious to be in the same room as them…

The sound of the car doors slamming shut echoed across the houses outside. My ears perked up as the sound of talking reached them. Bella and Edward looked at each other skittishly while my eyes remained glued to the door. The sound of thumping and a struggle echoed over the porch boards into the house. The stairs creaked above as Renesmee walked down it.

I didn't budge.

"Let us go!" A male voice sounded just outside the door. I saw all the Cullens perk up in curiosity to the new voice. I recognized this voice though… and dreaded the person's arrival…

"Ohh shut up and stop being so…. Annoying!" Emmett said obviously irritated (That was a first!). The door swung open with Rosalie clinging to the knob. The four Cullens gave us a groggy look. My eyes were on another person though.

At first he opened his mouth to say another plea. But then his eyes opened in surprise, only on me.

We stared at each other, the rest of the world in another existence.

First there was confusion.

Then there was betrayal

Then there was anger

And finally though he made his emotions reserved, he understood.

"You." He growled. Then the Cullens talking came in.

"This is him?"

"Who's his friend?"

"Jacob he looks like you. Don't you think?"

"How'd the whole kidnapping go?"

"Where do we drop these two…nuisances?"

The voices intermingled all around us, but the only thing I could focus on was my sons face. Jasper stood behind him staring at me in surprise too.

"Why am I here?" Jayson growled at me. I sighed knowing this was going to be bad…

I took a step forward so I was looking down at him. He looked up at me trying to hide the intimidation he felt as Jasper let go of him and took a step back.

"Where's Carlie?" I hissed using his possible fear as an asset. His eyes widened and he took a step back into Jasper. I knew I was potentially getting my way with him

"¿D-donde es Carlie?" He stuttered in a foreign language. Say What…..?

"¿Tu hijo habla español?" Jasper asked me with a surprised look on his face. Whoa I did not speak this language…

"¡CLARO! ¿Obviamente?" Jayson said looking up at Jasper.

"¿Que? ¿Hablan español?" Edward chimed in, Bella hit his shoulder.

"¡Claro! El hijo de Jacob estudia español." Bella said. When did these people start speaking Spanish?

"Sí Señor y Señorita? Entiendo español un poco." Jayson said speaking to them. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"¿Sabes dónde está Carlie?" Esme asked responding to whatever Jayson had just asked. I stood there not getting one word of this language… it was Spanish correct?

"Sí, uh…Pero... Jayson sabe." Jayson's friend chimed in. I looked over to see her.

The face was familiar….

But I could have sworn this person was male…. Didn't Alice say he'd be hanging with a guy friend? Obviously this was not a guy; she had a rack and everything… Did I really just think that about a 16 year old girl?

"¿Quién es usted?" Alice asked Jayson. (SHE SPOKE SPANISH TOO?)

"Ella es mi novia, ella sabe mi hermana." Jayson told them all. At this point I was fed up; this was more than a half a page long of SPANISH!

"SPEAK…. ENGLISH!" I yelled at all of them. They looked at me surprised.

"Jeez all you had to do was ask…." Emmett said scowling at me.

"So you're Jayson?" Renesmeee said behind me I turned to look at her.

Her expression was intense on my son.

"Yes, and who are yoouu?" He said without a care in his voice, more curiosity.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. Carlie's mother." She said, her eyes glaring right at Jayson. He blinked in surprise as I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"She looks a lot like you." Jayson muttered his careless feeling to the conversation was now fighting back anger.

"Don't try and compliment me you monster…" She muttered her face expressionless. Jayson pulled back his lips in a snarl.

This was not the way I wanted things to be. Renesmee was supposed to be defending him. They weren't supposed to be fighting!

"Why am I here….?" Jayson growled ignoring Renesmee. The look in his eyes was momentarily pain… or unhappiness… It was a bit hard to read him at the moment, okay!

"What do you know about Carlie running away?" I asked he looked at me reserved.

"Nothing." He growled not wanting to cooperate. THOUGH I WAS PRETTY SURE HE HAD TOLD THEM HE KNEW, it was more than likely located in that Spanish section which I did not understand one bit.…. (Stupid random foreign language)

I had a feeling a foot note was required to fully understand what was going on, but I would have to skim to the bottom of the chapter for that, and this part was too good to skip over.

"OHH don't give me that. I may not speak Spanish, but I know when a person is lying…" I growled back.

"¿Qué? Spanish? When did we speak Spanish?" Alice asked giving me a look like I was crazy. Oh this was just dandy.

"YOU JUST SPOKE SPANISH!" I yelled at her. (Was there a glitch in this writers mind or something?)

"So what do we do with them…?" Emmett said sick of guard duty. I sighed.

"Untie them and let go of them." I told him he blinked.

"Are you crazy?"

"NO, just let them go, they can't get away even if they tried." I yelled at him. Like a puppy dog he and the rest of them obeyed letting them go (except for Jasper who released Jayson beforehand [so much for awesome army-made fighter…]) and untying their chains. As soon as they were untied the girl ran over to Jayson and held onto him tightly.

"What do you want with me?" Jayson asked for probably the fifth time, his voice was a low growl and his arms were starting to constrict around his little girlfriend. I could sense his annoyance with us, and his over protectiveness for his Novia... Wait a second! I did not just speak Spanish!

"I want to know where my daughter is." I told him, not caring that this was my son. He glared at me. The girl in his arms, though she looked scared and delicate in the position she had created for herself, the look in her eyes was pure hate…. This really gave me the creeps….

"I don't know where Carlie is…" He told me abruptly.

"Don't play that sh*t, I know you're hiding the truth."

"You don't know anything." He yelled at me holding the girl tighter. Her expression intensified. I ignored his back talk (And her creepy angry staring…) and tried a different route knowing this wasn't working.

"Why did she go to you?" I asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Because you lied to her you jack ass." He insulted. The girl sneered at me intensifying her boyfriend's insult. These two were getting on my nerves, but he had answered directly so I was getting somewhere.

"So then you spoke with her?" I said raising my eyebrows. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes…"

"So then she told you what was going on, and why she was running away….?" I said trying to draw a point. He blinked not understanding how this related to the subject. I felt like a lawyer….. And you can never trust a lawyer….

"Yes…?"

"So then she must have told you where she was going, or had given you a hint." I told him with a smirk. He frowned instantly.

"No she didn't." He tried to lie, but he made the biggest mistake! He looked down and to the left…. he WAS LYING!

"If she had told you all that was going on, all the nitty gritty details. Then why wouldn't she just tell you where she was going? Such a simple thing as that?" I said walking toward him more as if this was an interrogation. He blinked at me.

"That made absolutely no sense. NO she did not tell me where she was going, so just let us go!" He yelled at me, but he looked down and to the left proving he was lying. (Okay this was my son, and I knew I looked down and to the left when I lied, SO IT WAS GENETICS?)

"Then why are you lying?" I said slow and precisely. His expression fell, and anger replaced it. I smirked happy that I had gotten to him. "Just tell me where she is."

"NO," He said his eyes intense. "You don't know jack sh*t about me or my sister! You don't deserve to know anything!" He screamed at me acting extremely immature. His teeth gritted and strands of his dark blonde hair fell in his face.

My eyes widened in anger…

_It was like I was looking in a mirror at this point…._

_A younger…._

_Happier…_

"Don't talk back to me… I'm your father…" I yelled back at him.

_Version…_

"You're not my father…." He spoke with emotion so strong I had to do a double take.

_Of my old self…_

_But I hated my old self…._

_And my old self hated me…_

I looked down at the floor.

So then I was right?

He didn't want me in his life…?

(Geez writers! Talk about picking on the idiot!)

I had received the rejection I had accidently worked so hard to evade.

In my peripherals I saw him grip his girl friend tighter, her hand tightened around his arm in response.

"Is that how it is then?" I grumbled not meeting his gaze.

"Don't give me that, you're the one who choose to cut me out." He hissed at me. His girl friend glared in unison.

ALL THIS DAMN FIGHITNG AND INSULTING AND CURSING WAS GOD DAMN ANNOYING THE SHIT OUTTA ME! (Deep breath… Sorry I got a little out of hand there…)

I studied the way he held the girl…..

And then the idea formed in my head….. ANOTHER BRILIANT IDEA!

(I was full of idea's….)

"Does Leah know?" I asked gesturing to their hands [Segue?]. They looked at each other than me.

"Well not exactly, but that's more of none of your business." He spoke, his tone rather redundant.

"Oh well I was thinking that maybe Leah and I should have a talk about…. You two." I said a grin forming on my face though I was looking at the floor.

"No, please don't!" Jayson said suddenly pleading. I smiled even more. When I looked up, Jayson's girl friend was giving me a gaurded look.

"Well, then you're going to have to do me a favor if you want me to keep your relationship a secret…" I told them a sneer spreading on my face. Jayson's expression fell completely, but his girl friend picked up the anger… extremely.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" She yelled reaching out and trying to scratch me. I stepped back though letting her hand fall to her side.

"Jordin, don't." Jayson held on to her more tightly constricting her arms. She gave me a nasty look.

"What did I do?" I yelled at her sick of this crappy attitude she was giving me. What the hell did I do? Breathe too much?

"First off all. You kidnapped your son! You ignored him all his life! You treated him like a mistake! Obviously you told these people he was a mistake!" (Okay I had a defense there, I did not tell them that at all, they're just mean and assume things) "And, most importantly, you treat him and his sister like SH*T." She kicked at me some more trying to get to me. Jayson grabbed her even harder. The look in this girls eyes, it scared me…

"Look, tell me where Carlie went, and I won't tell Leah a single word about you're…." I looked at the insane women in his arms. "Girlfriend…" I more spat out.

He sighed and she finally stopped but continued glaring at me.

"…Unless you feel like pushing your luck with Leah?" I asked him, he instantly shook his head.

"Look please… Just let her go… and I'll tell you everything…." He said, she turned and looked up at him.

"No I'm not leaving here without you." Jordin (or so I thought was her name… even though I always thought Jordin was a guy's name? Wasn't it?...I'm not gonna ask…) said with a soft voice. He gave her an upset look… this was slightly sickening and reminded me of a romance novel moment…

"Jordin you have to go without me. Your father will be worried." He told her softly. I felt some hesitation behind me from Bella and Edward. HMMM wasn't this just the strangest littlest bit familiar? Jordin opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Bella.

"Well! The volturi sent me and Edward a letter a little while back," All the Cullens did a double take and stared at her. The volturi! AGAIN? Why hadn't they heard of this….? WHY HADN'T I? Hey I felt betrayed here…. Edward gave her a look that said 'SHUT-UP! THEY'LL-KILL-YOU!' but Bella talked anyway.

"They wanted to meet Carlie at the end of this week…." She continued. WHAT? WHAT? NOW THEY TELL US? Two days from the due date! And no project?

"But we thought Carlie would be back by then." Edward defended. Bella argued against him though as the rest of us stood there in shock taking this all in.

"But at this rate…. Were not so sure… And Jordin…" She looked at Jordin who blinked at her like she was a talking monkey (Which, she kind of was!). The rest of us looked at Jordin who stared at Bella confused. "… You look a lot like Carlie… A little darker and different eye color, but your faces are the same-ish."

"Thank you…?" Jordin said. Now that I looked at her I saw some familiar features… But what was Bella trying to do? Oh wait….

"So maybe you could pose for Carlie? Then you wouldn't have to leave… I mean your both not prisoners…" Bella stumbled out. WAS SHE INSANE? I needed information! And by her being…. HER! It wasn't working out! You can't tell them they're not in trouble! Then they don't think there obliged to tell anything!

"But first we need to know where my daughter is." I butted in, giving Bella a look.

"Only if you let us go… And don't tell my mom!" Jayson said placing his chin on top of his girl friend's head. She was still upholding a confused look.

"Fine! Fine! I won't tell Leah and we'll let you go…" I grumbled looking back at him.

"But, we'd greatly appreciate your help." Bella interjected. I turned my head to her…. My expression could only be described as a 'What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?-Just-shut-up!' look. In response she gave me a look that screamed sadness.

"I'll let you go if you tell me…. But these guys won't let you go if your friend doesn't help…" I grumbled not wanting Bella to get all sad and depressed….. Like she normally did. I felt Bella Perk up behind me.

"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR! We made an agreement!" He yelled at me his chin still glued to the crown of Jordin's head. Jordin on the other hand was giving Bella a curious look, surprise, surprise.

"Look! I didn't change OUR agreement. But I just want you to know that I'm not leader here!" I said gesturing the Cullens around us. They started playing a long giving Jayson scary looks. "And they like to pick fights…." Jayson and Jordin gave them a weary look.

"Fine." Jayson sighed. "I'll make you all a deal."

"Yes….?" I prodded.

"And this goes to all of you." He took a deep breath and grabbed Jordin's hand. "I'll tell you all where Carlie is… If none of you tell my mother about me and Jordin…. And…" He looked down at Jordin who looked up at him.

"I'm fine with helping as long as we're free." She said looking at all the Cullens when she spoke.

"Define, Free?" Edward pressed. He had a point… there was going to be some restrictions….

"Well… we can leave here….. And not come back unless they need Jordin?" Jayson more or less asked all of us. I looked at Edward.

"If you leave, we don't know if you'll bring the Quileutes… not to mention they will already be looking for us." Jasper said bringing up the thing that was circling through our minds...

"Well-." Jayson started.

"Plus, who knows when the volturi will come…. They could be late or early… and we need to figure out how we're going to make you appear to be Carlie…" Alice filled in interrupting Jayson. She and Jasper looked at each other (Alice was gonna have a heck of a time making this chick look like my Carles…).

"I don't-." Jayson started again

"Plus, if you return and something were to happen… there would be no way to get contact with you." Edward added on. Jayson just huffed annoyed that he kept getting interrupted. He really did remind me of myself….

"but-." Jordin started trying to get a word in. Bella interrupted this time.

"Wouldn't your parents be a little questionable about you coming here anyway? Plus won't the pack be offended by your disappearance?" She inquired. I scoffed thinking of Sam… The person that Jayson more than likely idolized now…And I didn't like that thought…

"The pack doesn't control me. I quiet honestly don't care what they say. And neither does Jordin." He argued abruptly. Jordin nodded in agreement suddenly on the defense with her boy friend. Wait. She knew about the pack? Was she a werewolf (Damn…Another Leah? Wonder if she was just as B*tchy and 'my-life-sucks' as Leah… I bet they got along like peaches and cream…)? She didn't smell like one… Maybe there was something more to their relationship….? I looked at Jordin thinking.

"Well what about your parents? They'll instantly be curious and you can't tell them where you're going…? What if they find out your consorting with us?" Carlisle prodded; this was probably the first time in this whole conversation I had heard his voice... (Ooh god… Edward… If you start to argue with Carlisle about something I don't understand…) He was side tracked about something, I just knew it… normally he was totally in the conversation. Not to mention Esme was on the opposite side of the room from him. HMMM I was half tempted to inquire… And then another question smacked me in the face. Jayson opened his mouth to speak as the thought entered my head and left my mouth.

"Did you imprint on her?" I intervened changing the subject [Ooh! SEGUE!). Jayson gave me a funny look at first but it later changed into a reserved expression.

"That's none of your business." He growled holding her to him tighter.

The constant holding off…

The worrying about….

The being whipped actions he was displaying….

"You imprinted? Already?" I gasped looking at them up and down. She blushed along with him.

"NO! THIS IS NO ONES BUISSNESS!" He yelled at me his cheeks getting red.

"Liar! I can tell! When did this happen? Why didn't Seth tell me?" I stopped then, realizing I went too far… No one was supposed to know about me and Seth…. Or at least no one at one point was supposed to… He and I weren't meeting lately…

"I knew it… He was your little rat…"Jayson hissed holding Jordin even tighter. She coughed obviously being squished-ed to death. (I would worry about that after my response…)

"Seth was not my Spy! He was just filling me in. He was just trying to do what you mother wouldn't do!" I defended I heard Renesmee grit her teeth at my response (Uh… she probably wasn't happy about that comment…). Jayson's expression began to soften; I must have had his attention! "He was just trying to keep me in your life." I pleaded not wanting more trouble.

"BULL SH*T!" Jordin yelled at me. I jumped forgetting she was there. "Don't give us that crap!"

"Jordin, shh…." He murmured to her looking at their hands, she shut up but still glared at me (I cannot believe… that my son… Imprinted… on a crazy girl like her!). When he looked up again he turned to Edward. "So then what are we supposed to do? Live here with you all?"

He wanted to change the subject then [Segue!]… I was fine with that… I'd have to mention to Esme to keep them from getting TOO comfortable with one another, during their stay…

The vampires looked at each other.

"Well…. You can't stay at the reserve…. So you'll have to stay with us for a few days." Carlisle said prodding the conversation back to life.

"We have some rooms made up for them…." Esme said I could sense the happiness in her voice…. She was…. A hostess-o-holic, and not hostess as in the little cupcakes.

"Well where are we supposed to get clothes? And what about our parents? Won't they go looking for us?" Jordin asked.

"Yah, what about the pack?" Jayson added. EXCUSE ME, I thought you didn't care about the pack anymore?

"Well then….." Emmett said wanting to get in the conversation.

"….You should…." Edward started thinking.

"…..Uh…." Rosalie and Alice said together.

"STAGE YOUR OWN DEATHS!" Emmett yelled raising his hand in the air. We blinked at him. "It's the perfect solution!"

"….how….?" Jayson asked blinking at Emmett.

"Just ignore him… he's more a liability then a strength…" Carlisle said looking at Emmett. So true Carlisle, so true.

"No guys I'm serious! It's perfect! All we need to do … Is get some ketchup…and…" Emmett started rambling; everyone just ignored him at that point.

"Okay I have the perfect plan…." Edward said when the rest of us had looked away from Emmett.

"Wait… what about my plan!" Emmett cried out, Rosalie patted his Shoulder.

"Honey…. Planning escapes…. Just isn't your thing…" Rosalie told him as Edward began.

"What you'll have to do, is go home… Tell them you can't stand them anymore… that your sick of living with them… grab some clothes… and drive away." Edward said.

"WAIT A SECOND. Didn't I do that when James…?" Bella said looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment having a stare off. I sighed realizing these guys were an incompetent bunch. The two love birds in front of me chimed in though.

"Who's James?" They asked together…. In some strange perfect harmony…. THAT WASN'T CREEPY AT ALL? The Cullens and I immediately responded.

"Story we will tell you later." All of us chimed… yet again in some strange perfect harmony…. This day was getting weirder… and weirder…. BUT I was happy that all the Cullens had caught on to my catch phrase!

"Okay…? So then how are we supposed to do this… I mean, that doesn't sound like a very good plan…" Jayson said in a less hostile tone. Something that worried me deeply to be honest… But hey! At least he was kind of taking after me and outright insulting Edward!

"Yah I don't want my dad to freak out on me…. Or lock me in my room…. So can we think of another plan?" Jordin agreed with Jayson. The rest of us looked at each other stumped. Edward was muttering to himself taking the rejection of his plan the wrong way, like always…

"Look." Alice walked over and put her hand on Jayson's shoulder. The two love birds blinked at her surprised. "We'll drop you off and give you some time. You'll go tell them you're going on a trip to Seattle with each other or something and won't be back for a few days. Grab some clothes, and meet us where we dropped you off." She said, none of the Cullens questioned Alice.

"That will never work." Jayson growled.

"You really want to question a psychic?" Alice asked raising her eyebrow. Oh pulling the future seer card.

"What do you see the future or something?" Jayson scoffed. Lucky guess….

"As a matter of fact I do." She told him with a grin. He sighed though I knew he was extremely curious to Alice's gift... like I was when I found out.

"Fine I guess that's our only choice then." He grumbled. Now it was my time to shine.

"So then you accept?" I felt like a traveling business man making a very important deal.

"Fine, but we're not prisoners." He looked down at Jordin who agreed with him.

"Okay, now tell me where she is?" I said dying to finally get the answers.

"Well… I don't know exactly where she is… But I know she went to London England." He said, YAH WE ALREADY GOT THIS.

"Okay… we got that… but how did she get there….?" Hopefully this was the better approach.

"Well I got a letter in the mail with a ticket." He said I realized now the dread in his voice for telling me this.

"What kind of person would send a random letter with a ticket to London England in it?" I asked, did this kid have connections or something? His girl friend added on now.

"Well it was a letter from Hogwarts…" she added on shyly, immediately it clicked for me… and surprisingly my son…

OHH GOD…

HOGWARTS

Jesus Christ! NOT AGAIN!

I was getting to old for this crap…..

"Hogwarts…." I grumbled. "Wait, how….? I'm not going to ask!" I said, NOW I WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS… AGAIN.

"Jacob its 2:00." Renesmee interjected. I jumped and looked at her.

"ALREADY?" I yelled. They all nodded. "I HAVE TO GO!" I ran over to the door and grabbed my bag.

"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Jayson yelled letting go of Jordin for the first time this whole conversation. But I was already out the door and running to my car.

And thus…

The adventure began….

And I couldn't dread it anymore…

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~FOOTNOTE~*~<em>**

Jayson: "¿D-donde es Carlie?" _"W-Where is Carlie?"_

Jasper: "¿Tu hijo habla español?" _"Your son speaks Spanish?"_

Jayson: ¡CLARO! ¿Obviamente?" _"CLEARLY! Obviously?"_

Edward: "¿Que? ¿Hablan español?" _"What? You all speak Spanish?"_

Bella: "¡Claro! El hijo de Jacob estudia español." _"Clearly! Jacob's son studies Spanish._

Jayson: "Sí Señor y Señorita? Entiendo español un poco." _"yes Sir and Miss? I understand a Little Spanish."_

Esme: "¿Sabes dónde está Carlie?" _"You know where Carlie is?"_

Jordin: "Sí, uh…Pero... Jayson sabe." _"Yes.. Uh… But… Jayson knows."_

Alice:"¿Quién es usted?" _"Who is this?"_

Jayson: "Ella es mi novia, ella sabe mi hermana." _"She is my girl friend, she knows my sister."_


	25. Part 2: Chapter 20: Carlie

Carlie Black

**Chapter 20: **_**The only stalker I'll ever stab, meet my favorite Lily pad.**_

Is murder illegal in England? Because I was seriously close to killing James Sirius Potter. If that boy even tried to kiss me again, I swear, I was going to release a can of Aunt Rosalie on his ass! After we had left the feast, (too much food! How did these English people stay so skinny with all that food that they kept wolfing down?) James had decided that he was going to stay by my side and never leave me alone…EVER! When I say ever, I mean ever. He didn't even want to let me change my clothes without him in the room! But I have a feeling that he just wanted to see my body… pig….

When I finally did get that slimy little octopus to let me get a shower, (ALONE AT LAST!), I was about ready to scream. How could I even think that this guy was cool? He was such a conceited perv! I started to question if this running away thing was a good idea as I washed the James-germs off of me. Sure, I was still pissed as hell at my family, but I could really use someone to talk to right now. I didn't know any girls here and I really needed to talk to a female. I was having all of these confused thoughts about Albus, James, and running away. Those things you can't really talk to a guy about (Like your period!). I don't care how gay he is!

I dried myself off, wrapped the towel around myself liked a tube dress and walked in to the girls dorm. I thought that this wouldn't be a problem, considering that it was a GIRLS dorm. I mean, all girls have the same body parts and it wouldn't be a huge deal if some girl saw me naked, (I lived in a house of 5 women and only 3 bathrooms, people walked in on each other,) so I grabbed some clean clothes and started to walk over to my bed. I wasn't really aware of my surroundings, because I failed to notice the horny 17 year old sitting in what he probably thought was a sexy position on my bed.

"JAMES!" I screamed. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" This was creepy and disgusting and just low! Who hides in a girl's room and waits for her to get out of the shower? Honestly? I tried frantically to cover any kind of skin that was showing on my body. James chuckled at me.

"Baby, I just wanted to see you. You know, you're really hot," he said in a deep tone that a few weeks of ago would have made my knees weak, but now, it just pissed me off.

"James," I said in a dangerous tone. "Get. Out."

The boy in question was still just sitting there, smirking at me. How did he get such a big head? Was he famous or something?

"Oh, honey, you don't mean that. I know it's a little nerve racking; the idea that we could move past snogging and go all the way, but it won't be that bad. I'll be gentle and you will feel hardly any pain," he said like he was talking to a small child. Did he really think that I wanted to give my virginity to him? This guy was unbelievable! I blinked at him; hoping desperately that when I opened my eyes, he would be gone. I wasn't that lucky though…

"James Sirius Potter, if you don't get your sorry ass off of my bed and out of this room, I will personally see to it that you lose your male genitalia." I guess to threaten to remove a man's favorite appendage must run in the family. ("Aunt" Bella, Mom, now me… I'm pretty sure there was this one incident where Grandma Renee waved a knife very close to a creepy waiter at this one restaurant… but we don't talk about that.)

James took the hazard of losing his manhood to heart.

"Baby, you must be tired, so I'll just tell you that Dumbledore wants to see you in his office in the morning, before breakfast, and you're really sexy when you're pissed."

I threw a hairbrush at his head as he ran out of the dorm. What an asshole! Did I really look like that kind of girl? Now some of the things dad told me about how I dressed made much more sense. He wanted to protect me, but this run in with James still didn't change things. Jacob Black still lied to me about my family and my brother. I couldn't let that go just because he was right about one guy I had brought home.

I suddenly felt more alone then ever. I was a whole continent away from any of my family, I only knew two people here, and one of them was a complete douche bag. What was I thinking? I was just going to run off to England and everything would magically resolve itself? Fairy tale endings don't happen in real life. If they did, Jayson wouldn't have had to live most of his life without a father. I still felt so guilty about that. I was my fault he never had his dad. And then to top it all off, I had strong feelings for a guy who will never feel the same way because of his idiotic brother! I wished that I could have someone to talk to. I really needed Aunt Alice, or Mama… someone… ANYONE! [Can you hear me now?]

I didn't remember collapsing on the floor in tears, but sure enough, my face was wet, and I was rolled up in a little ball in the corner of the room. I didn't even hear the door open and close again. I didn't notice the girl who was walking towards me in concern. But I did hear her little angelic voice.

"Ummm… miss…" she started shyly. "Was James giving you a hard time?"

I looked up at her. She was a small, slender girl of probably 14 to 15 years. She had red hair, huge, innocent round green eyes and a very beautiful pale complexion. This girl was so gorgeous; she must have some vampire blood in her.

"I… he just…" I stammered. I was too torn up about my situation to even form a complete sentence. Instead, I threw my arms around the girl's tiny body and cried harder. The girl didn't seem shocked by my actions. Instead she lightly rubbed my back in a very soothing way.

After I had cried all over her, I pulled away.

"Thanks." I said. The girl just smiled at me weakly and stuck out her hand.

"Lily Potter, please don't judge me based on whatever my brother did to you." She spoke very sarcastically. This girl had an attitude on her, and I liked it. I laughed at her comment and lightly shook her hand.

"Carlie Black and I don't judge people based on their families." I smiled back at her.

"May I be so bold as to ask what did my prick of a blood relation do?" Lily said in a way that was clearly out of pure concern, not nosiness.

"He thought that I was going to sleep with him even though I've tried to make it very clear that I'm really not into him… in fact, I kind of like this other guy, but I don't think he'll ever go for me." I blushed as I said this.

"Are you kidding?" Lily looked at me like I had just lost my mind. "Albus is crazy about you!"

"How did you know it was Albus?" I asked in a very shocked tone. Did everybody at this school know everything?

"Please," the red head looked at me skeptically. "I know my brothers, and the way Albus and you looked at each other, it doesn't take Merlin to figure it out." She winked at me.

I didn't understand the Merlin reference but I didn't say anything. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing the towel from earlier.

"Ummm, Lily," I asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can I change really fast?" I bit my lip, hoping that I didn't sound ungrateful for all her support tonight. I really wanted to keep talking to her and wanted to be her friend, but I didn't feel like staying in a wet towel for much longer. Lily laughed.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to get in my nightgown too."

After I had real clothes on, I talked to Lily more. She was great. She had 5 Uncles (she would have had 6 but her uncle Fred died in the war… which apparently wasn't the war in middle east…) Her father and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were called the Golden trio and had saved England from this really really evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. So James, Albus, and she were all famous. That explained why James was such an attention whore…

Lily was such a cool girl. She was so down to earth and very honest and open about her life. She told me that James was not only an attention whore, but a man whore as well. He had slept with most of the female population at Hogwarts, and the one's that didn't sleep with him, wanted to. James was kind of thought of as a god around here and if he wanted it; you gave it to him. Did all English girls have that low of self esteem? Were they all willing to sleep with the first guy that looked at them? Then I remembered that day in my garage when James started to feel me up and I just let him. He was very… persuasive.

Finally Lily and I got on the topic of her love life. She was very popular with the guys, but she only had eyes for one.

"He'll never feel the same way," she told me mournfully.

"Lily Flower-" (my new nick-name for her) "-, you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen, and I'm including all of my crazy vampire relatives. How could this guy not love you?" I asked shocked. Any man on earth who didn't fall for Lily the moment he met her was either blind or just stupid.

"Well, there's a bit of an age difference…" Lily trailed off. Oh! So she was in to older guys!

"How much, 2 years? 3?" I asked. This age thing probably just seemed bigger to her then it actually was.

"Try 11 years." She stated plainly. I blinked at her.

"11?" I asked. Sweet innocent 15 year old Lily Flower loved a 26 year old?

"Don't judge me! I've known him my whole life and loved him for just as long!" Lily exclaimed with passion. She clearly did love this guy… which was just a bit strange…

"What's his name?" I said. I wanted to try to be supportive of my new friend.

"Teddy Lupin… my god brother…" Lily looked down guiltily. "I know that it's sick and wrong and can never under any circumstances ever be, but, I can't change the way I feel. Can you please not tell anyone?" She looked at me pleadingly with those huge green eyes.

"I swear on the life of my brother, Jayson Clearwater, I will not tell," I said raising my right hand.

"You have a brother?" Lily asked. I realized that through all our talking we had barely touched on my home life. Things were about to get VERY interesting.

"Yeah, well, a half brother," I said. She looked confused. I went into a long explanation about my dad's inability to keep it in his pants when he was younger, and how he ended up getting two women pregnant around the same time, and how he ignored his only son for years until I discovered him, and then to top it off, my aunt and uncle were actually my grandparents! To my surprise, Lily just listened to my life story with interest, but no judgment.

"And then Hagrid put me on the train where I met Albus and James again, and now I'm here." I finished.

"Wow…" Lily said. "If you don't mind my language: that was bloody brilliant!" She said with excitement.

"What?" I was stunned. I thought that Lily was going to freak when she discovered that I was a vampire/werewolf/human hybrid. But she was really cool with it.

"Yeah! That is the coolest thing I've ever heard! You should really write that down. I'd bet you could make millions!" As sweet as her comment was, I was already a billionaire and didn't want to even remember half of the things that had happened in my life.

"So you're cool with me being a weird hybrid thing?" I asked bewildered. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? You think that I would have a problem because of your parents? The man I love is half werewolf!" Lily said in a tone that was clearly saying 'duh Carlie'. (Half werewolf? I'll get an explanation for that LATER…)

"I love you!" I exclaimed in happiness. I'd never really had someone my age to talk to and this felt great. Lily laughed at my comment. Then I remembered something that had been bugging me. "Who's Dumbledore?" I knew that this person wanted to see me before breakfast tomorrow but I had no idea who they were.

Lily looked at me like I was nuts.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"James said something about that person wanting to see me before breakfast tomorrow," I said.

"Dumbledore wants to see you? Wow! Nobody ever gets to see him these days! This is a huge honor!" Lily was starting to ramble.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"You'll meet him tomorrow." Well that was vague!

"Can't you tell me more?" I whined.

"Nope!" Lily mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. I threw a pillow at her. She laughed and threw it back to me. "Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," she said.

"Good night Lily Flower."

"Good night Cici."

I didn't feel alone anymore with Lily Flower around.

That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face…

Surprise, surprise?


	26. Part 3 Layout

**¡TO LONDON AGAIN!**

**Part 3: Jacob 'the godfather'**

**Chapters 21-29**

Chapter 21: **Jacob**~ _"__Back on the crazy train…."_

Chapter 22: **Jayson**~ _"__If you hit two birds with one stone, there's nothing left to shoot."_

Chapter 23: **Carlie**~ _"__Discipline Dumbledore style…. Oh la la?"_

Chapter 24: **Jacob**~ "_Adventure! ... MY ASS."_

Chapter 25:** Jayson**~ "_Rain, rain, go ahead and ruin my day…"_

Chapter 26: **Jacob**~ "_Over the lake and through the castle, to Dumbledore we Go! Go! Go!"_

Chapter 27: **Carlie**~_"__I kissed a boy and I LOVED it"_

Chapter 28: **Jayson**~ _"Jump man! It's ONLY broken glass!"_

Chapter 29: **Jacob**~ "_Even the crazies don't get a break from reality."_

Chapter 30: **Carlie**~_"Crazy old cat… Man?"_


	27. Part 3: Chapter 21: Jacob

**_~*~Jacob Black~*~_**

**Chapter 21: **_**"Back on the crazy train…."**_

You know people are cruel when they stare at you like you're a total moron.

I guess in this case they had probable cause… I mean I was standing in the middle of a check in desk line like I had become a statue.

"Sir, Can I help you?" A middle aged lady asked, I looked up from my intent focus on the glittery floor and at the women. As soon as she saw my face her lips fell. "You…." She growled.

OH NO WAY, This was her? The same chick who threw my credit card at my face last time! Good times…

"OH, HI THERE!" I said walking over with a grin on my face. She looked like she was tempted to spit on me so I took a step back, Girls couldn't spit very far…

"What do YOU want?" She growled. She really held a grudge!

"I was waiting for you." I lied with a smile. She frowned even more.

"Oh What a VALUED customer…." She grumbled.

"Yah, So- I need to check in my flight." I said ignoring her sarcasm

"Where to…?" She groaned pressing a button on the computer in front of her. I shrugged making her glare even more. "How can you not know?"

"I know, but I want you to guess." I chuckled. Ohh I loved annoying this B*tch, She deserved it!

"Hmm… Is it possibly LONDON ENGLAND?" She almost yelled at me, the people around us turned to look at her... making my grin even wider.

"Yes…" I winked as I spoke, her response was a shiver.

"Can I see your print off?" She grumbled biting her lip to keep herself from yelling at me again.

I thought about this… I didn't have a lot of time… But this was just too good….

"Print off? I don't think I have one of those. Can you look me up though?" I asked. The line that had started forming behind me groaned along with the lady.

"Yes…" She sighed. I smiled.

"Can ya do that then? Names Edwierd Sissy Pants, the flights probably under Cullen though." I said, spiting on my hand and sticking it out as if to shake her hand. She took a step back and stared at my sticky hand in disgust.

"Well…. I'll get right to that…" She said walking to the other side of the computer and starting to type there. I recoiled my hand slowly and wiped the spit onto my pant leg. Ohh this lady was not going to forget this day….

After a couple minutes of waiting she grumbled looking up from the computer.

"Sir, there must be a mistake I can't find your flight." The increasing line behind me groaned again an old man started ranting behind me. I just laughed.

"That's because it's not my real Name, DUH. But you should know my name anyway. Your horrible with names aren't you?" I responded. She slammed her hands on to the counter and dug her nails into it like it was her dinner.

"WHAT THE F*** IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

EVERYONE within ear shot stopped and looked at her, five people covered their child's ears, and a higher looking employee looked at her and frowned. Ohh she was in deep sh*t now. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the print off handing it to her.

"Here just use the print off then…" I said with a sweet smile. The people, in the long line behind me, looked out of line at me. Their eyes wide in disbelief.

"But, But, You…" She muttered looking at the print off with a twitch in her expression.

"You never said please." I said picking up her hand palm up and placing the print out in it. Her hands wrapped around it like claws.

After a few minutes of awkward anticipation she looked at the computer and scanned the bar code.

**_~*~TLA~*~_**

I sat down and waited, Sure my check in took a while, but the door was still closed… And the gate was packed.

Last excursion I sat next to a stinky old cat lady in a barley filled gate.

I took a spot in a seat that was open and huffed.

"Oi! What ye be doin in me money's spot?" I turned to the seat on my left in surprise. A little (Since midget was offensive) red headed man yelled at me in an Irish accent, I jumped instantly.

"WHOA, WHOA. I'm sorry!" I said standing up. The little man laughed.

"Always gets ye American folks. Classic!" The little man roared slapping his knee his accent fading a little… ha-ha-ha what a knee slapper… That was Sarcasm.

"Ohh, well sir. I think you might be in the wrong terminal… You see the one to the other side of the rainbow is across the airport." I said nonchalantly. He started laughing even harder.

"That's a good one! Oh ho, ho, ho! I don't think I've ever heard that one before!" He roared again slapping his knees; his accent was still a little there. I just sighed and sat down next to the dwarf. He continued his obnoxious laugh raking my nerves.

"So why are you going to London? Shouldn't you be on a plane to Ireland or something?" I grunted, as his laugh quieted.

"Now that lass is prejudice. Just cause I'm short and red headed doesn't mean I come from Ireland." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's with the accent then?" I asked.

"It comes with the package." He roared. Geez…. This guy was a talker….

"I see…" I sighed taking another deep breath.

"Why are ye headed to London?" he asked kicking his little legs. I shrugged not wanting to answer. "Oh come on, you have to be goin for some reason?"

"My daughter ran off here and I'm chasing down her skinny ass, if that's what you're prodding for." I tapped my feet impatiently as I spoke.

"Ah, how old is the lass?" WHY DID HE ALWAYS SAY LASS?

"She's 15, going on 16." He instantly started humming a song as I said this.

"Ahh the young and stupid, you can never predict teenagers." He said then began humming to himself again. I didn't push it…

When the door finally opened I had a migraine from all the little guys talking. I stood up and rushed to the door making it first in line to board. They ushered me to my seat, and in no time I was set for a long… boring… unpredictable…. Flight to London England. This time though I came with experience. I buckled my seat belt, and waited for everyone else to board. I was in first class again, but this plane wasn't as spiffy as the plane before so I wasn't comfy cozy. I laid my head back and closed my eyes dozing off a little, finally the captain called over the speakers.

"Welcome to..uh… flight 645 east. Uhm…Our flight to London will begin shortly! We ask that you buckle your seat belts and turn off all electrical devices for takeoff. Thank you and we hope to fly with you again people." A Very feminine male voice sounded over the intercom… this was VERY different.

I grabbed my cell phone and turned it off. Then closed my eyes and waited.

We were in the air in no time.

I peeked out the window and looked down at the cloud tops below me… The sun was on its course below the clouds, sunset was on its way to the land below me.

My mind went straight to Renesmee, as I thought this stupid little bug of a thought. I can't enjoy anything without my wife's approval now could I?

Well I guess I should be the one working on an apology… I mean after all, I have put her through a lot. Plus most of the sh*t I've put her through is the emotionally challenging stuff (and we've both proven that not only does she run our relationship!) which I've found Vampires don't do very well with (Plus, Bella is a train wreck so, Ness wasn't good with emotional crap either!). It's like as soon as you get a vampire gene, the semi-emotional stable thing most humans have just goes Poof! And you're left with a living being who cries at the littlest things and growls/pounces at the stupidest things, like the marriage of your daughter. TRUST ME ON THAT NOTE. I've lived with them for 16 years now… and not one moment was I spared the stupid emotional issues that an average human NEVER EVER Has.

Eh life is life.

"Sir do you want something to drink?" A stewardess asked interrupting my 'thought-ing' (YAH 'thought-ing', I'm hip!) I looked up at her blankly for a moment and then said the same thing that came to my head.

"Anything with alcohol in it would be nice." I said with a big grin. I wasn't paying for it any who! She smiled back weakly through her mouth, but her eyes were a skeptic stare surrounded by deep black clumpy eyeliner and bright blue eye shadow (anobvious attempt [but with no success] at making the wrinkled little things look young and pretty stylish)- OH GOD THE ANONCER PERSON OVER THE INTERCOM WAS HAVING AN EFFECT ON ME!

"Sure, could I see Some I.D?" She asked smoothly. I just blinked at her. "Right, I'll be back with your drink then, would you prefer a bud light or a-."

"Whiskey sounds goood." I said with a slur as if I were already drunk off some imaginary whiskey. She sighed.

"I'll be back with your drink … SIR." She said turning around and continuing down the aisle. Shesh, I must not be a very 'like-able' guy. I leaned back and closed my eyes again.

What was I thinking about… again?

OH YAH!

I had put Renesmee through a lot. And through the whole thing she had stood by my side like a puppy dog. It was probably a good idea to make a list for the audience after all.

1. So you probably know the biggest one… the whole Leah thing, but that actually isn't the worst one.

2. I missed Ness's 5th birthday party, the worst part about it was I had lost track of time while I was drinking beer at Seth's 21st birthday party out in the woods near his parents house (which was where Leah lived so I was 'poking' around there too). I'm not sure if Renesmee ever forgave me for that, but she only knew the birthday part not the Leah part…

3. I never put the toilet seat down, and she, Carlie, and Rosalie (That last one was on purpose) have fallen in to the toilet because of me many times. Renesmee had never full out yelled at me for it either! Which makes it a bigger one…

4. In the beginning of Renesmee's Pregnancy I had actually thought about leaving her and Carlie to go be with Leah. But that was only a short stage when I started feeling the pain of a sexless life. I never told her about that thank god, but it still was a guilty pleasure.

5. I missed Carlie's first Piano recital ever. Where was I? Stalking my little runt of a son. At first Renesmee had been upset but she forgave me knowing I was just trying to be a good person

6. I've never remembered our anniversary (well at least not for real.)

7. I've fought with my daughter a lot, and put Renesmeee right in the middle of it… surprise, surprise…

As I looked at this pretty bad list of things I've done to my wife. I flinched, I was a horrible husband! Not to mention the things I had done recently? I was that bad?

Well actually that wasn't a big surprise…but my list wasn't over!

8. I took my daughter, without Nessie's full permission, to go see Carlie's half brother.

9. I let Carlie run off and catch a plane, with a ticket from her half brother, half-way across the world.

The worst and most recent one.

10. When Renesmee was defending our marriage, when she was growling at Jayson, I defended Jayson not her.

To Renesmee, Jayson was the one thing that kept our marriage from being happy and perfect. Jayson was the bump in the road that I couldn't bring our little family over it in her book. Without Jayson, though she never admitted it, our life was to be better in her mind.

And I couldn't blame her, because she was probably right. The thing is, when you take a man's only son away. There's nothing left for a man, especially one like me, left to live for.

NOW DON'T GET A HEAD OF YOURSELF!

I mean I would definitely be upset if something happened to Carlie! Definitely devastated! But Jayson is the next line in the Black family! He's the last werewolf of the werewolves!

Though on the outside, I acted as if I didn't care about my son at all. I really did, I cared for both of my offspring equally (You don't have to preach that to us Jacob, we've pretty much already figure that one out...). But some things went over other things.

"Here's your drink sir." The women said as my eyes fluttered open, she was reaching across the seat over to me with a dark drink in her hand. I reached out and grabbed it out of her hand, relieving the poor lady from her awkward position.

"Thanks." I said putting the glass to my lips and chugging the whole thing in one gulp. I handed her the empty glass and looked out the window again leaving her in the dust.

"Right…" She muttered taking the cart farther down the hall again. I grinned to myself, stupid humans... You have to be quick in a world of immortals.

After a few minutes of staring out the window my eye lids started to droop. Now that the sunlight was gone my body's instinct was to start dreaming of dancing sugar plums. I rubbed my eyes trying to push the sleep away groggily, instead a conversation reached my ears as the sleep started to fade.

"Do you think I should go to the doctor or something?" One of the stewardesses asked, my ears perked up eaves dropping into the quiet conversation.

"Well have you been throwing up a lot?" Asked a second one. Ohh maybe something interesting was going to happen! I loved super human hearing!

"Yah, it seems like every morning I have to go to the bathroom and throw up." The first stewardess responded.

Maybe I was wrong when I thought this flight was going to be boring… ooohhhh. Maybe it will be like that one movie! Maybe there will be SNAKES! All over on the plane… that would be cool! Unless I got bit… I looked down at my feet to make sure there wasn't a snake stalking my leg.

Nope, just my feet, I was clear.

Now that I thought about it snakes would be a hassle even for me… But you know what would be really cool? (And fit the stewardesses symptoms)

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

An on plane, Zombie-i-zation! (Story I'll tell you LATER)

Yah you heard me ZOMBIES, the time when you can take about anything and hit just about anyone with it and doing so is perfectly natural! Plus I can't be a 'zombie' because I'm not human! Ohh, I could be the savior of all humanity! I wonder if zombies like werewolf though… I could still be zombie chow, which was bad for Jacob…

"Hmm sounds like Morning sick-ness to be honest honey." The second stewardess said diagnosing her friend's aliments. My fantasy of saving the world and kicking zombie ass went poof.

"Damn it! I knew I should have made him use a condom! How am I going to explain this to my boyfriend!" the first stewardess said suddenly upset.

I know how ya feel honey; I've been on that boat before. Actually I'm pretty sure I had a mental thought like that when Leah told me she was pregnant.

Let my think here…

'_Damnit! Should have used a condom!'_ We're my exact thoughts. And what do you know, 9 months later, I have a little blonde haired (NOW that was the thing that made me really skeptic, blonde hair? I was not blonde and Leah wasn't either [I admit she acted beyond blonde sometimes]! Maybe it was a sick joke from god.)_ son_ And just a week or so down the road, I'm holding my beautiful cuddly baby _girl_….

And then exactly 15 years later, I'm chasing and older version of that baby girl who is more than likely in shorts so tight her butt hangs out and a tank top so low cut you can see all her cleavage in one glance. Not to mention that little cute baby boy is a big horny stray dog sticking his nose in everything, well not my daughter but in some other guys daughter! (Ew… Jacob… unnecessary dirtiness…)

I'd been through a lot of sh*t the past few years, and May I say it's been hell. But as I think about my kids, my wife… and that chick that use to be my best friend until I knocked her up… I couldn't help but smile like a dork seeing the Pacific Ocean for the first time… (Thank god I hadn't fallen asleep yet!)

I loved my weird confused, crazy, unhappy, weird family (yes this included the Cullens and the Clearwaters). And though most of them hated me, I would always bother them.

Because that's what family does right? They stick up for each other right?

So when I came back to Forks, I had three things on my list. (Yay! More listing!)

1. Tell the volturi to 'if you seek Adolf' (for you less brainy: to 'F*** off.' [I think Emmett told me that joke…])

2. I was going to apologize to Nessie and bring her flowers.

3. I was going to go make things up with Leah (in a non-romantic/sexual way)… And… uh… Bring her flowers too because people do that to make things up!

And then I was going to hug my big family, that wasn't really on the list because I knew I'd never accomplish that. PSH! The werewolves and Cullen's THAT close together? That's like dipping a cat in water!

Yup, I had it all planned out in my head… And ya know, a cool mini zombie invasion (THIS IS A STORY I'LL TELL YOU LATER! I promise!) would make things ten times cooler!

He-he… Emmett was getting hit first… Edward could join in if he wanted to. Kicking ass side by side with my Son, Daughter, and extended family, FTW! -(whatever that means…).

Yup when we landed in London, London better be prepared because I was a werewolf on a mission! And it was not to eat people you ass holes!

It was to bring my baby girl home and dress her in a skirt that goes to her ankles and a turtle neck! And somewhere along the lines, maybe to think of something I can say to get on my sons good side again… I would really miss the big smiley hug-y thing he usually tries to pull on me whenever I drop his birthday present off.

Wait a f***ing second… HAVE I EVER HUGGED MY SON (No Jacob… that was one of the many points Carlie got on your ass about…)? ... Eh… I'd fix that too! I guess I should do something I've never done for my daughter while I'm at it. I'll let her date a catholic boy, that's good enough!

I was SOO PREPARED FOR THIS! I pressed my back against the seat and closed my eyes.

Things were going to be better, no… The best!

Jacob Black, Out!


	28. Part 3: Chapter 22: Jayson

**_~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~_**

**Chapter 22: **_**If you hit two birds with one stone, there's nothing left to shoot.**_

"One hour. Any later and we're coming in after you… with force." Carlisle threatened. Jordin and I looked at each other for a moment. Both of us didn't want that to happen, I especially didn't want to know what the Cullen's 'with force' was like. Being Vampire chow was something I did not want to experience….

"The countdown starts…." Alice interrupted, looking at her watch. My eyes widened. ALREADY? We we're only on the boarders! It was going to be at least 15 minutes till we got to the reserve! DAMN VAMPIRES. "NOW!"

Jordin and I turned immediately and ran like maniacs. DAMNIT! I hated those guys… Only an hour! They were INSANE. Jordin laughed.

'_You're just noticing this?'_ She teased.

'_Hey I try and give acquaintances a time to redeem themselves…. But obviously they're just INASANE.'_ I explained.

'_Maybe we're just insane too? I mean your mom is a nut…'_

'_Okay, my mom has an excuse. She had to deal with those people and my father.'_ I defended. _'And what does our sanity have to do with theirs?'_

'_I don't know, crazy people tend to have a lot of influence on people around them… and sometimes insanity is genetic.'_ She grinned. OHHH she did not just call me crazy.

'_I am not crazy!'_ I growled she winked at me.

'_Let's race.'_ Well that wasn't random? I raised my eyebrow at her my heartbeat skyrocketing from our running.

'_And you say I'm crazy…._' I grumbled, she laughed at me, and nodded her head up to the sky where the moon hung over head. _'You're kidding right?'_

'_No! come on, let's wolf around.'_ What a horrible pun Jordin…. She just laughed.

'_No!'_ I looked forward.

'_Yes!'_

'_No!'_

'_Fine! See ya later!'_ She ended or arguing and leaped forward with inhuman speed and flexibility and diving head first toward the ground. I stopped in horror as she got closer to the ground.

Then in a blur of movement,

As quick as the thunder sounding in the distance, stupid rainy forks…

Jordin disappeared in a blurry cloud which hurt my intent eyes,

And the next second a wolf was in her spot.

But this wasn't some normal wolf form like the Quileute's. It stood up on its hind legs almost growing in front of me. A howl echoed from its mouth and it stretched out its arms like a bird. The creatures light fur seemed to glitter as it flowed around its body. The claws on its hands curled in a menacing way while its tail swished back and forth in excitement. I clenched my fists looking the wolf up and down as it towered over me.

This is what a werewolf looked like? It was absolutely huge! Almost two times my size! And Jordin was even shorter than me!

'_Jordin?'_ I asked unsure whether to run or to confront this beast. The wolf stopped its stretching immediately and turned its upper body slightly.

Dark blue eyes blinked at me, its ears perked up and its mouth opened in some wolfy grin.

'_Are you going to change or not?'_ She asked getting down on all four legs and walking toward me, her size instantly shrunk and her once curvy almost human bodied werewolf body (that was confusing…) disappeared. The form in front of me was a familiar one, a mimic of the Quileute's. A huge bear sized wolf…. How generic… I officially liked the big scary werewolf form. It was horror movie material!

'_That was… Amazing…'_ I grinned at her wolf form. She tilted her head and let her tongue loll out like a normal dog.

'_Come on! We don't have all night! We'll get to the reserve faster in this form anyway.'_ She growled walking forward and nipping my shirt in a tug forward. I almost fell on my ass at her strength.

"WHOA." I said aloud, she gave me a wolfy laugh. "Fine! Ill change!"I grunted, taking a couple steps back. She stepped to the side and watched me intently. I couldn't concentrate with her eyes on me… I felt like I was on stage…ugh. (STAGE FRIGHT? SERIOUSLY? THAT'S...)

'_Are you going to do it or not?'_ She complained too giddy for patience apparently.

'_Yah!'_ I took a deep breath

'_You're acting like you've never done this before.'_ She teased some more.

'_Just give me a second! I'm not use to changing in front of you!'_ She laughed at my complaining.

'_Stage fright!'_ She muttered. I ignored her, though she was so right.

'_Here goes…'_ I closed my eyes and ran leaping up in the air and diving just like she did. She was silent watching me; my concentration went away from my changing as the mind loop we had seemed to change. Though I had my eyes closed, the darkness cleared and a scene came into my eye sight.

I could see myself…

What? How was that possible?

I was seeing what she was seeing?

_**THUD**_

She cracked up as I face planted into the ground.

"OW!" I yelled lifting my head up, mud was covering my face and body in a disgusting manner. She fell over laughing even harder.

'_What was that?'_ she cried out in laughter.

'_Didn't you see that?' _I asked.

'_See you face plant! Yes! Yes I did!'_ She laughed even harder. I looked up at her laughing wolf self.

"NO! I saw myself! From your eyes!" I cried in defense, accidently aloud. She continued teasing me though, obviously not hearing my response over her laughing.

'_What kind of werewolf can't change?'_ She insulted. I sat up and gritted my teeth at her.

'_I can change! You just distracted me!'_ I growled.

'_Yah right!'_ She laughed even more oblivious to how insulted I was.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled standing up and running straight at her, She looked up at me surprised as I jumped.

I felt my body shake,

My bones cracked and moved in a semi painful matter….

My fingers tightened into menacing claws and my eyes widened….

Before she could dodge my jumping self, I landed on top of her and we rolled down the bumpy forest floor behind her. My arms wrapped around her body longer than normal, and I felt the fur on the back of my neck bristle as my teeth gritted, my elongated canines bit into my gums making the urge to bite something more intense.

'_Jayson!'_ Jordin's voice echoed in my head as her wolf form yelped making my mind click back into my body. I stretched my arms and legs out and dug my claws into the ground. They anchored me to the ground and stopped my body suddenly, Jordin hit my left arm and leg trapped in my bodies make shift cage. Her eyes opened and she laid on her back looking up at me in her wolfy self with total confusion.

'_Don't make me bite you!'_ I growled showing my teeth, she laid their blinking up at me as I continued growling.

'_Whoa that was crazy.'_ Her mental voice was taken aback but she had totally just blown off my scary growl. I snarled in response making her shrink toward the ground and finally realize I was angry.

'_I'LL BITE!'_ I barked. She narrowed her eyes, and before I could bark at her some more, she pushed me off of her with little force.

'_Stop playing tough guy, let's get going.'_ She yelled at me standing on all four legs again. I laid their confused, WHAT THE HELL? I was bigger than her! Right…? _'Come on Jayson.' _ She growled when I didn't stand up, I processed her command and stood up like a robot. She stared at me intently as I skipped over to her on all four legs and gave her a confused look.

'_How did you push me off-?"_ I started.

'_You're not alpha in this relationship dork.'_ She growled nipping my shoulder. I yelped in pain which made her roar with doggish laughter.

'_You're so mean to me!'_ I whined. She stuck her long tongue out at me.

'_I'm not mean, it's better I'm in charge then your overly horny teenage self.'_ She teased me again continuing the walk…. Well to a human it would be as fast as running…. I followed her intently, inwardly grumbling. SHE WAS A TEENAGER TOO. _'It's better that we try and keep things civilized.'_ She grumbled some more. I hissed (Which sounded weird coming from my doggish self, Dogs do not hiss.) at her making her stop and shiver.

And then with her shiver, an evil… Almost diabolical! Plan came to my head…

It was time to regain my superiority!

When she began walking again I spoke

'_You can't tell me you're not turned on by me…' _ I hurried up to her side. _'We're young so we shouldn't be held accountable for the things we do.'_ I mental whispered to her as I twisted my neck and nuzzled under her ear. She leaned toward me instantly.

This was definitely one of those things that if it were in a book being read by some teenage girl. She'd be jealous and want to scratch Jordin's name out and put her own name...Which was wrong on so many degrees….

It was so much fun to be a werewolf… and love another werewolf… It was exhilarating! Like a really big scary roller coaster ride that could derail at any moment and bite you into piec- wait… I lost my train of thought…

'_We have business to do; we can't drool over each other right now.'_ She mental whispered. I chuckled.

'_We have plenty of time.'_ She shook her head trying to convince herself I was wrong and attempted at walking again. _'Haven't you ever wanted to do something against the rules…?'_ I placed my muzzle under hers making her stop. _'Come on…'_ I mentally spoke softly. She sighed.

'_Maybe…I guess...'_ She said turning toward me and nuzzling the side of my face. I pulled away though and smirked at her.

'_HA! I was right!'_ I barked playfully. She blinked confused. _'You're just as turned on as me!'_

She instantly frowned.

'_YOU TRICKED ME!'_ She growled.

'_You should be smarter than that! I'm starting to question your superiority here!'_ I teased sticking my nose up in the air and walking in front of her. She bit the air in front of her, pissed.

'_I HATE YOU!'_ She yelled making me look back at her. Obviously I had pissed off Ms. Pouty face….

'_Oh come on Jordin, I'm just playing you.'_ I rolled my eyes. She turned on her heels walking in a different direction. _'Where are you going?'_ I barked.

'_Home! I don't want to talk to you!'_ She growled not looking back at me.

'_Oh come on, don't be pissy. We have to go back to the Cullens!' _ I yelled at her. She snarled.

'_I'm going back to meet them, if it weren't for you I would be sleeping in my own bed tonight!' _ She yelled blaming me, I scoffed.

'_Whatever! Just blame everything on me! You're such a b*tch!'_ I growled distastefully. I probably should not have called her a b*tch. But she was always pissing me off!

'_FOR YOUR INFORMATION. I am a female Dog at the moment!'_ She argued back I just snarled and turned back in front of me running again.

I was sick of these…

Girls!

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

I rang my door bell…. What a one in a million thing right? My house key was in my sweatshirt… where ever that was…. My mother opened the door and looked at my ragged self.

"Where the hell have you been?" She cried pushing the door open completely and hugging me.

I was a very confused guy at that moment.

"Uhhh, Hi?" I more asked patting her back. I thought she was mad at me? She pulled back and grabbed my shoulders shaking me back and forth.

"Where have you been? I've been worrying about you all day! The whole pack is looking for you for god sakes!" She cried tears falling out of her eyes and falling onto her cheeks like a downpour.

OHH god…

I could not do this…

SHE WAS CRYING FOR GOD SAKES!

How was I going to tell her this?

"Ohh… well… you see… it's a long story…" I started not sure where to start at all, maybe forcing it would help? She let go of me and stepped inside again rubbing her eyes. But more tears kept coming.

This was torture! Pure torture! I didn't even remember why we were fighting! She had been worrying about me! ALL DAY? And she wasn't even angry! She was scared and upset!

"It's my fault isn't it?" She cried more tears coming out of her eyes.

I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"Mom! Please don't cry!" I said pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to fight with you! I didn't mean to make you worry!" I pressed my face into her bony shoulder. She stopped her crying.

There was a moment of awkward silence….

And then she started laughing.

WHAT? WHAT? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"You're grounded." She whispered when she got her laughing under control. I pulled away and looked at her for a moment. She grinned.

DAMNIT! I had been tricked!

"What…? What? HUH?" I said my mind not catching up with my mouth.

"You're grounded, and so is Jordin. But first we're going to have a long talk about him and you running off." She said her face getting more serious. Well she hadn't caught on to Jordin's real gender… yet…

"Wait? How did you know Jordin was with me?" I asked confused. She pulled me inside.

"Well you left with him dork…" I blinked, wow she was right… "Plus, I called his dad up. Thinking you and Jordin were hanging out over there. Long story short, Mr. Khot is bringing Jordin over here and we're going to talk about some things." She told me.

Why did Jordin's dad want to talk to my mom and I? Oh god, I bet Jordin was under some real heat now…

"Wait who decided to have this… meeting?" I asked as my mother shut the door.

"It was Mr. Khot's idea, but I think its best that we do have a talk." She started.

Ohh god… Jordin's dad must hate me at the moment…

"I mean, you and Jordin are both teenage boys with one parent. It's probably best that we talk about the boundaries of what you two are allowed to do…Along with other things…Since Jordin is going to join the pack soon after all." She continued not realizing I was pale white with fear.

"Who told you sh-." I caught myself before I said 'she'. My mom looked over and blinked in surprise by my expression. "Who told you he was joining the pack?" I got out.

"Jayson are you ok? You look kind of sick." She said reaching out and touching my face. I brushed her hand away.

"Who?"

"His dad told me." She said.

I looked at the stairs…

The broken banister…

Just another lie that had been kept from me…

…And my mother…

"Mom, I have to leave." I told her, semi-looking at her since I was to anxious to keep my eyes set on one thing.

"Jayson, you're grounded." She crossed her arms.

"Mom, If I don't go, the Cullens will come looking for me." I said softly. She stiffened.

"The Cullens? How…?" She asked repeating my tone.

"Story I'll tell you later." I said looking at her, she opened her eyes in surprise with me.

Oh my god…

I sounded like my dad….

"It's your father isn't it?" She grumbled her control fading.

"Well… its' not his fault…" I looked up at her. "I wanted to help."

"Help with what?" She asked her teeth gritting.

I looked down.

"I can't tell you… But I'll be okay. I promise." I told her. She stared at me suddenly worried, SOOOOOH BIPOLAR! I turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"No, you're staying here." She said stomping her foot. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Please, just trust me."

"I can't trust you with something like this! Your only 16 Jayson! You're still my priority."

"Please, you told me I had to leave." I pointed out.

"No! I didn't mean that." She reached out and grabbed my arm; I turned around completely and looked at her.

_I'm sorry…_

"I'm doing what you told me to do." She shook her head. "I'm leaving."

"NO you're not." I brushed her hand away as she spoke.

"Let me go." I sighed. She shook her head. "I'll be back."

"I'm not losing you too." She cried reaching out to grab me again, I evaded her again and gave her a sad look. "Not my son."

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

Someone was at the door….

We both turned to the door.

"Hello?" A familiar voice came from the door. My mother looked down at the voice.

I looked down at her.

"You didn't lose Seth." I whispered to her.

"Hello?" The voice repeated

_**Knock **_

_**Knock**_

"Jayson you know he doesn't care about us." My mother cried softly looking up again… If only she knew…

"Leah? Are you there? It's Seth." The voice came again.

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

I shook my head at her.

"Just trust me." I whispered. She reached out again but I had already disappeared into my room. I closed the door and pressed my ear to it.

"I'm coming in!" Seth yelled from the door.

"NO!" My mom cried I heard her rush over to the door and unlock it, the floor boards creaked as Seth rushed into the house.

"Leah are you ok?" Seth asked, his voice muffled by the wood between us, I heard my mother sigh. "What took you? I was worr-"

"Yah, sorry. I couldn't hear you." She muttered.

I smiled and went to my dresser pulling some clothes out of it as quietly as I could.

"Where's Jayson? I saw him walk in here while I was driving down the road." Seth asked, I paused zipping the bag I had pulled out from under my dresser.

"Oh, he went out back." My mother sighed.

I smiled and put the bag over my shoulder.

"Oh, is everything with you and him ok?" Seth asked as I walked over to my window. I paused again.

I heard my mother break out in tears.

"No, it's not."

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

I walked onto the road, the Cullens stood there waiting. The light from the car shinning through the darkness and framing them. Alice's were eyes on her watch, counting down probably the last few seconds of our time limit, everyone but Alice looked up at me.

"Where is she?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Your girlfriend is waiting in the car." Emmett told me, gesturing to the red car. "You want us to give you two sometime alone?" He grinned. No self preservation….

"No." I snarled walking over to the red car. I couldn't see anyone until I got to the door.

Inside Jordin was curled up the hood of a hoodie she was wearing covered her head. She must have grabbed the hoodie along with her stuff, I looked at the floor of the car to see her back pack. How the hell did she grab her back pack from my- you know what, I wasn't gonna ask! I opened the car door softly, trying to be silent, but the dinging the stupid car made sounded. Her head lifted and she blinked at me, I sighed… No help car…. No help…

"Oh hey…" She said rubbing her eyes, but the red puffiness around them wouldn't rub off that easily. She sat up as I got into the car. I closed the door and looked at her.

"What happened?" I slid over and wrapped my arms around her. She accepted me and curled up in my arms. I loved how she got over things so quickly…. It was like the real world wasn't even there to her!

"I made my dad cry." She grumbled barely audible. I smiled weakly.

"I made my mom cry too… What did you do?" I asked rubbing her back. She sighed.

"He wanted to take me to go talk to you and your mom." She started, I nodded.

"My mom told me about that."

"I told him that I couldn't. And he started yelling at me, I yelled back…. And well… I said some things…" She continued lifting her head and looking out the window.

"Wait… How did you get your dad to cry by saying some things?" I asked thinking about that. Her big scary looking dad… crying? That didn't seem right….

"Well… they were pretty harsh ok? Plus I'm his little girl… and only one… so that makes things I say twice as harsh." She explained. I nodded pretending I knew what that was like…..

"Okay…"

"Well and then he told me to stop saying what I was saying. And I told him I hated him and I was going to stay at a friend's…." She finished.

"Whoa, that is pretty harsh…" I said. "That sounds like Edward's idea to be honest…."

"Yah… Well… dads are harder business then moms to be honest."

"Good point…" Even my hard ass of a mom was pretty emotional….

"So what did you do to make your mom cry?" She asked. I sighed.

"Pretty much the same thing…. Well I didn't insult her… I just used something's she said against her… and ran." I said trying to explain, Jordin nodded.

"Understandable…"

"Yup…"

There was a short awkward silence….

"So are you ok?" I asked

She laughed.

"I think I'll make it."


	29. Part 3: Chapter 23: Carlie

**_~*~Carlie Black~*~_**

**Chapter 23: **_**Discipline Dumbledore style…. Oh la la?**_

I woke up to the sun on my face and a little red head poking me.

"Cici!" Lily said as she continued to prod me awake. "You have to get up! Breakfast is in half an hour and you still have to go meet Dumbledore!" She was way too perky in the morning. I rolled over, trying to escape a certain 15 year old girl with a poking complex.

"5 more minutes, you psycho," I murmured into my pillow. However, the red head didn't give up.

"Carlie Black, if you don't get your ass out of this bed and go see the best wizard of all time, I will be forced to tell James that you are in love with him and you want to have sex with him." Damn that girl. She knew too much. I was forced to open my eyes and sat up.

Lily was already up and dressed and looked even more beautiful than last night. Stupid English girls. The stupid English girl in question started to laugh at me. I knew that I probably looked like a hot mess.

"What?" I asked.

"You have sex hair," she said with a giggle. My hand went to my head and lightly felt around. My hair did feel a little crazy. I hopped out of bed and ran over to the mirror. I did have sex hair. I laughed with Lily for a few minutes before I got dressed in a school uniform (a plaid skirt, and a button-down shirt…) my skirt was a little too short for my newly acquired conservative taste, but I could live with it. I brushed my sex hair away, pulled it back in a loose bun, and put on a light amount of make-up; just enough to enhance my features but not enough to make me look like I had any make up on.

I walked down to the Gryffindor common room with Lily. As I entered all eyes of the males went directly to us. Yeah, boys are pigs. We started to the portrait hole, but all too quickly, James intercepted us.

"Baby! Bloody hell, you sure look sexy in that outfit," he said with that tell tale smirk. He held his arm out for me to take, but I shoved it away.

"My name is CARLIE, and I really want you to leave me alone James," I said as patiently as I could manage. His face went rigid, and then brightened up again.

"Baby, are you playing hard to get?" He asked playfully. I could have slapped him.

"James sod off why don't you?" Lily said with a glare. She clearly didn't like her brother that much.

"Widdle Wiwy, better go back wif her widdle books and weave the grown ups awone," he said in a little baby voice that was disrespectful in every way. He was making fun of Lily's love of reading! Nobody did that to Lily Flower in front of me. This time I did slap him.

_**SMACK**_

He stumbled back in surprise before letting a huge laugh leave his lips.

"This is great! I've never had a girl turn me down before! This is great!" He said with much enthusiasm.

"It is?" I was a little taken aback by how easily James had taken my rejection.

"Yeah! Now I can try all of those weird things that Grandpa James tried on Grandma Lily to get her to go out with him! He wrote them all down in his man-diary!" James seemed way too excited about this. Couldn't he just leave me alone? I shook my head and walked through the portrait hole with Lily Flower.

We walked through all of these old hallways and stairways (they moved!) to this big dragon statue. Lily beamed at me and lightly pushed me towards the statue.

"Lily flower…um…what am I supposed to do?" I asked a little embarrassed. I was out of my element at this school.

"You need to tell it the password," Lily said matter of factly. I nodded.

"I don't know the password," I told my friend sheepishly.

"That is quiet alright, Miss Black, you don't have to worry about the password," A voice I recognized faintly, stated. I turned toward the voice and saw Professor McGonagall was trotting to Lily and me. "Professor Dumbledore told me to be out here waiting for you this morning, and I would have been here sooner, but Miss Potter's unfortunate cousin Mr. Hugo Weasly had told the first years that breakfast wouldn't be served to them if they didn't curse a toilet and, well, I'm here now."

I didn't really know what to say to this speech, so I just briefly nodded and smiled like I understood what was going on. The professor turned to the statue.

"Lemon Drop," she said. The statue stepped aside to show us a winding staircase. I just hoped it wouldn't move. We walked up the stairs in silence, leaving Lily to go down to breakfast by her lonesome.

When we got up to the office, I was really nervous. Lily said that this Dumbledore guy was the most important wizard to ever live and here I was, about to meet him. What was I going to say? Did I look alright? I was tugging at the end of my skirt when McGonagall unlocked the door at the top of the stairs. She opened it and ushered me into a large office with strange silver interments everywhere. I walked in tentatively and tried not to freak out when McGonagall told me she'd be waiting down stairs. That meant I was going to be in here with the most powerful wizard of all time, BY MYSELF!

After the door was closed behind me, I stepped into the office and looked around. I didn't want to be nosy, but I was terribly curious as to what some of these silver things did. I tapped the top of one of the instruments and waited. Nothing happened. I was about to take a seat and wait for Dumbledore to show up, but then I noticed a large basin filled with some sort of silver liquid. It wasn't water and didn't look like any other drink I'd ever seen before. I shouldn't touch it, but I couldn't resist. I lightly dipped my hand into the liquid, and felt a pulling sensation around my navel, but before I could pull my hand away I was whirling down into a strange new place.

It actually wasn't a new place once I looked around. It was the same office, with a few more silver contraptions then before (wonder what happened to them…?), but still, it was clearly Dumbledore's office. I noticed there were two boys standing just inside the door. One of them was scrawny with crazy black hair, and glasses that covered green eyes that were strangely similar to Lily's. Next to him was…

MY DAD!

Sure he looked younger and a little more worry free, but he was still obviously my dad. Why was he in Dumbledore's office?

"Dad?" I asked him questioningly. He didn't respond. "Dad!" I yelled. Still, my dad didn't even blink at me. I clearly couldn't be heard in this world… and that scared me.

I noticed a tall, old man with long silver hair, and an equally long silver beard to match, was taking a seat behind the desk covered in parchment and quills.

"Mr. Black, I've been expecting you," The old man said with a smile. I guessed that this guy was Dumbledore.

"WHAT THE F*CK!" My dad shouted. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" That was classic of my father, scream at something and hope that it makes sense. Dumbledore's smile remained on his face however, despite the language my father was using .

"Your 'friend' Renesmee, or Nessie was it? She is here and she is safe and we were expecting her as well," Dumbledore said. MY MOM WAS HERE TOO?

"I repeat… WHAT THE F*CK?" My dad screamed again. No class… really. But Dumbledore kept smiling.

"She will be staying in the Slytherin dorms for the night." Dumbledore informed my father.

"What the f*ck is a Slytherin?" My dad demanded to know, and Dumbledore seemed all too happy to comply.

"One of the schools houses." Unfortunately, my dad still didn't get the hint.

"The ones in green and silver," the scrawny boy in the corner I had almost forgotten about said. He smiled too. Did all English guys smile at everything people said around here?

"HOLY SH*T!" My dad said unexpectedly, "SHE'S WITH A GROUP OF CREEPERS!" Wow, my dad was SMOOTH… Dumbledore didn't seem offended by the outburst. He laughed!

"Oh Mr. Black, I know that the Slytherin house may seem a bit dark for your standards, but I can assure you none of the individuals in that house are as you say, 'creepers'." Dumbledore smiled again.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY'RE NOT CREEPERS! My dad screamed again. He really should stop doing that.

"In his defense," said the kid in the corner, "they do reside in the dungeons."

"WHAT THE F***! YOU PUT HER IN A DUNGEON WITH CREEPERS!" My dad was being so rude!

"And chains!" said corner boy cheerfully. Did this guy want my dad to have a full blown mental breakdown right here in this office?

"Apparently Dumbledore… you know…SH*T!" My dad was screaming and insulting again. I was going to have to apologize to Dumbledore on behalf of my dad. Dumbledore didn't seem mad, again he was just smiling. It was almost grandfatherly…

"You will be staying with the Gryffindors for the remainder of your stay. You will be able to see your 'Nessie' tomorrow at breakfast, but for now, we all need to get some sleep. Good night," said Dumbledore with a smile. I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder. I gasped and looked to see Dumbledore, who was a little older, smiling down his long crooked nose, and through his half moon spectacles at me. My head dashed between him, and the Dumbledore who had just finished his talk with my father. I was suddenly very confused.

"It's strange, I know," said the older Dumbledore standing beside me. "But we can't doddle in memories forever. Come, Miss Black." He gently took my arm and again I felt that strange pulling sensation around my navel, the world around me seemed to disappear into smoke, and my feet lifted off the ground.

When we were back in Dumbledore's office (not the one with my dad, but the one I was supposed to have just been waiting patiently in) I looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Why don't you take a seat Miss Black?" Dumbledore lead me over to a chair opposite his desk and took his seat in front of me. "Lemon drop?" he asked, offering me the yellow candy from a candy dish sitting on his desk.

"No, thank you, Sir," I said, not making eye contact.

"Pity, but I suppose that it's for the best; I'm starting to run out," he said with a smile, before popping a candy into his mouth.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded. I was just curious and-" Dumbledore cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Miss Black, I am not angry," he informed me. "On the contrary, I find your little escapade into my memories of your father to be highly amusing." I looked up at the old man with a sheepish smile.

"The object, in which you chose to amuse yourself when I was disposed, is called a penisieve. It can hold persons memories, when their minds start to feel cramped." He informed me. I smiled and nodded, knowing that it was magic and no amount of scientific reasoning could explain what I had just seen.

"So my parents have been here before?" I asked questioningly. My dad had said that he had been to London before, but he never said anything about Hogwarts.

"Yes, they were here for a week or so, about 16 years ago." Dumbledore smiled as he remembered. "You're father was a little rough around the edges, but he did everything he could have done for your mother. He even led the first ever attack on Slytherin, or any other house for that matter!"

"Why did my mom need his help?" I asked. What else hadn't they told me?

"I don't think that I should be the one to tell you the story of their time here, Miss Black," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at me… AGAIN! It was starting to go from grandfatherly, to slightly creepy.

"But I do have to ask why you are here." Dumbledore finally got down to the point. That's why he wanted to see me this morning.

"I ran away from home," I said confidently. I didn't regret any of it.

"May I be so nosy as to ask why?" Dumbledore said with a little chuckle.

"I didn't want to be around them anymore. They all lied to me, and I wanted to be around people who were truthful." I didn't lie to Dumbledore. I hated liars.

"I see, well, you are welcome to the castle and all the food, but you shouldn't walk the halls alone," said Dumbledore with a serious edge to his voice.

"Why not, Sir?" I asked.

"Some of our students aren't as well behaved as we would have liked. They like to practice some of their magic on passerbies," he warned. My face paled even more so then usual.

"Don't be too worried about it," Dumbledore told me, perking up. "I hear that you are friends with Miss Potter, and let's just say, she has truly inherited her mother's gift with bat bogey hexes." I didn't really understand the term 'bat bogey hex' (Sounded like a ritual chant…) but it didn't sound like it would be fun to be on the receiving end of it.

"Now, let's go to breakfast. I hope they have steak and kidney pie; I seem to be craving it in my old age." I laughed at his comment, took his extended arm, and we walked down to breakfast together.


	30. Part 3: Chapter 24: Jacob

**_~*~Jacob Black~*~_**

**Chapter 24: **_**Adventure! ... MY ASS.**_

I stood there like a moron, looking at a blank brick wall…

I was at Kings Cross station now, one of the busiest places I've ever seen to be honest. But… While everyone hustled and bustled, yelled and screamed, found other loud people, and broke the sound barrier for sure, and even pigeons fluttered around like dumb sky rats (oh wait they were!). I felt awkward out of this everyday life cycle in Kings Cross. I was the only one facing this deserted average looking brick wall, someone should graffiti a smiley face on the wall so then I wouldn't feel so weird. Time seemed pointless to me just a swirling force around me, which didn't happen often that's for sure! The people, though I saw them in my peripherals, were blurs to my focused eye sight and most of them were giving me funny looks. I was like an anchor in a sea of fishes, which was actually a pretty interesting way to put it! I highly doubt a cruise ship could move me to be honest!

So was I going to do this or not? I mean I went through the stupid wall last time so I'll probably go through it again, right? Too bad there weren't any other wizards doing this stunt, then I'd feel pretty certain about this…

For those of you who are wondering _'Why the F*** is Jacob staring at a wall and talking about doing something?'_ well it's pretty simple(and surprisingly not sexual at all!)! You see the only way to get to the other side (magical-pixie-voodoo-what-ever-ya-call-it-Hogwarts) You have to run right through this here brick wall into some warped train station with a big train apparently called 'Hogwarts express' Not 'polar express' Hogwarts. Pretty simple right? Too bad I was majorly over thinking this easy-peasy situation.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. My fists clenched and my muscles tightened as the deep breath filtered through my body. I had to do this, I was running out of time as it is (By now, some boy could be manipulating her… or putting her under a love potion like last time!) … Jacob Black is no quitter ya hear!

My eyes opened slowly and my body relaxed, the world around me began to slow as one by one people stopped and starred at me.

It was time for Wolf Man to do a magic trick.

I crouched down into a running position.

My fists released and flexed in a comfortable running position.

I took one more deep breath making the world around me catch up with my time.

"Here… we… go."

I sprinted full out, my mouth opened into a battle cry as I got closer to the wall. The people around me followed my sprint with their eyes as my little audience.

I was going to do this!

I was going to go through this wall!

I was that hip!

I closed my eyes as the wall closed in just inches from me.

Hogwarts here I come!

_**Smack!**_

My body staggered back

_**Plop!**_

I felt the cold cement on my back, my head spun my vision dipped in and out with the major head ache I was experiencing.

That was not supposed to happen!

I heard rumbling all around me, a screech like a broken record spun in and out of my hearing. My hands clenched trying to grab the cement but they just scratched against it.

Slowly my vision came back and I was able to pick my upper body up, I loved healing fast! A hand came into my sight a gesture that someone was trying to help my crazy self up. The broken record noise started to disappear as I grabbed the hand and stood back up on my shaky legs.

"Jeez! What the hell do you think you're doing smart guy?" the middle aged man who helped me up asked, his eyes narrowed and a serious frown on his face.

"I-I'm trying to get through that wall…" I stuttered blinking rapidly. The man sighed and led me out of the clearing which instantly filled with people. I blinked at him as my conscious started getting itself into gear.

"Look, you're not going to get to Hogwarts that way. It's not even September." The man said fixing his round glasses.

I looked him over thinking that he looked more than a little familiar… sure enough I recognized the person immediately.

"Harry?" I asked looking into the man's light blue green eyes (Yes, his eyes had changed over the time he had aged and I really… kinda… hadn't…). His eyes widened a smile spreading on his face and replacing his angry frown.

"Jacob! Oh I knew you'd come back here you stupid Wolf!" he said hugging me quickly. Whoa, this was more than a little awkward. These people were defiantly on drugs…

"Uhh nice to see you too?" I more asked then stated. He pulled away and smiled at me as gave him a weak smile at him.

"Looks like you finally got those anti-depressants!" Harry said with a laugh, I frowned in response making him laugh even harder.

"I see you broke out of the funny farm." I said with a fake smile, he stopped laughing and frowned at me.

"Same old joy kill Jacob." He grumbled

"Same old jack ass Harry." I added with a grin, he nodded in respect. SEE? At least we were in agreement?

"So what are you doing around these parts Jacob? Come back to the circus?" He inquired in his obnoxious British accent.

"No, actually, I came here to find my daughter." I said starting off the conversation and looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Daughter? She came all the way up here?" Harry asked raising and eyebrow, I nodded.

"Yup, what can I say? Like mother like daughter right?" I chuckled with him.

"True that." He said in a slang way, I just gave him a funny look as he said that. English people shouldn't say 'true that.' It's just wrong…When he looked away in embarrassment I started talking again.

"So can you get me a ride to Hogwarts so I can pick her up and take her home?" He shrugged.

"Depends on how adventures you are, we could get a ride there, or use the fire place, or maybe even a spell." He said nonchalantly. I grumbled.

"Whatever is easiest… though I'm a bit worried about the fire place one…"I told him as he started leading me away from our original spot he chuckled momentarily at my statement.

"Aren't you a bit sick of having to chase women all the way from forks to Hogwarts?" He inquired changing the subject (Segue).

"Well yah, but when you're a husband or a father, you have to look out for your girls." I said with a shrug, Harry who was a lot shorter than me looked up and nodded.

"Very good way of putting it Mr. Black." He said with respect.

"I know, I'm a genius."

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

We we're in an alley behind kings cross station… If I had been a normal human I would be fearing a mugger would jump out and stab me. But by now you've probably realized I'm not very normal. Harry stood in front of me looking around to make sure no one was nearby, then he reached into his side pocket for something.

To a cop this might look like a drug deal, or maybe even a conversation gone wrong… With a gun involved for you less brainy. I knew what it was though before he pulled it out…Yup…It was that stupid knock off 'wand' that he apparently thought was magical.

"What are you going to do with that stupid little toy?" I said with a sigh. Though they had worked very hard to try and prove to me that 'magic' was REAL. Come on, we all know it's just child's play. Just some average humans… with a little too much information…. Trying to be Special.

"Toy? Jacob by now I'd think you'd understand that this is actually a WAND." Harry grumbled at me.

"Ohh and what's it going to do? Shoot MAGIC!" I asked with a scoff.

"Jacob Black, you still don't believe in… Magic?" Harry asked with a creepy Dumbledore grin. What can I say Looney?

"No I don't believe in IMAGINARY things like MAGIC." I grumbled getting beyond a little irritated by Harry's games. Harry just grinned even more.

"Well you're in for a treat…. Take my hand." He said extending his hand out to me, his wand in the other hand. I looked at it like it was a snake. Slowly I felt him begin to lose his confidence, so I slowly looked up at him.

"You seriously… THINK… I'm going to hold your hand?" He frowned immediately. "After telling me I was in for a treat? That's Dumbledore creepy Harry." I finished, he rolled his eyes at me (English people shouldn't do that either, it's just wrong).

"Stop making fun of Dumbledore! He's my main man!" Harry said with a growl, ENGLISH people shouldn't say THAT either. I just gave him an apathetic look. "I named one of my kids after him for crying out loud!"

Another thought clicked in my head (SEGUE!).

"Wait, kids? How many children do you have?" I said lightly brushing the subject that had slipped over my head. Harry instantly went to a bipolar smile and grabbed his wallet opening it so I could see the pictures…. WHICH MOVED…

"Why are the pictures moving?" I asked a little freaked out.

"Because, It's MAGIC." Harry said instantly a grin on his face. More like an illusion... I sighed my apathetic looked coming back.

"So who am I looking at?" I said looking at the pictures skittishly. Harry pointed to one of the top pictures of the wallet. Three kids were in it smiling and laughing in front of a door.

"This is my Oldest son… James." Harry said his finger pointing out the face that had caught my eye first. Before I could think I said the first thing on my mind.

"Hate him."

"Yah, a lot of people do…" Harry said moving on to the next boy, he was a little harry look alike to be honest! "This is my Son Albus." He said with a smile.

"Ohh, this is the one you named after the creepy old bat?" I said picking at Harry.

"How about you shut up Jacob." He said in a sickly sweet tone that made me laugh. Then he moved onto the last person in the picture, a little Red head who looked a lot like my little friend Ginny (wonder why… Ginny was more than likely her mother) but instead of the brown eyes her mother had they were replaced by a familiar green.

"And this is…?" I asked before he could respond.

"This is my little pride and joy, Lily." He said with a grin on his face. I smiled knowing what that feeling was like. "I love my little Lily. She's my little girl." Harry said his little grin disappearing and being replaced with a loving look.

"How old is she?" I asked looking at Harry, who was in a trance, trying my best not to laugh.

"She just turned 15." Harry said his loving smile fading a little. Ohh I knew what he was going through!

"Into boys yet?" I asked with a laugh Harry frowned…

"Well…. Yah…" Harry grumbled I chuckled.

"I know how you feel! I douche proofed the house when Carlie turned 10!" I said with a laugh Harry laughed a long with me.

"When Lily turned 13, I pleaded with her mom to get her a chastity belt!" Harry laughed… though that was a little creepy I laughed with him. This guy was a loon; his kids were more than likely the SAME way.

"Well wait a second-" I said thinking about this. "-If you daughters only a year younger then my Daughter… and she's the youngest?" I asked questionably, the ages didn't click with the time line…

"Yah.. She's 15, Albus just turned 16-." I shuddered, Harry had a boy the same age as my little girl! And she had already gone for his oldest… "And James… I THINK he's 17..." He said pondering that for a moment.

He didn't even remember how old his son was? Oh that was a fight I was going to have to pick, later though… (Uhh… now that I think about that… I'm kinda the same way wasn't I?)

"Well… then... You had James before me and Nessie came to Hogwarts?" I asked utterly confused… Ohh I hoped I wasn't pushing any buttons…

"Well no, we had them after you left and got married… but our oldest was in my office one day and found an age acceleration potion…" They have those? What's next male enhancement potions? Maybe that's how these wizards had so many kids… I mean they're to LOONEY to actually have a normal relationship… "… Thinking it was a drink he gave it to his younger siblings and they all drank it… it only aged them about a year. But it was a pretty heart breaking thing to lose one year of the time I could have spent with them…" Harry said closing his wallet.

"Well that's an interesting story…?" I said questionably, I wanted to know more but I didn't want to directly ask. Harry just put his wallet back and smiled at me as if nothing had just happened.

"So are you going to take my hand so we can get going?" Harry asked holding his hand out again. I looked at it shakily.

"Do I have to hold it….?" I asked looking up at him slowly.

"No, you just have to touch it, but what's wrong with holding hands?" Harry tilted his head to the side as he said this. WHAT WASN'T WRONG WITH HOLDING HIS HAND?

"Harry, look… I'm just not comfortable holding another guys hand." I said reaching up slowly to touch the palm of his hand.

"Why not?" I opened my mouth only to be interrupted by a gasp from Harry. "You're a Homophobe aren't you!" He said his eyes wide. I felt my next statement come to my mind as I touched his palm.

But I had no time to let them out.

Before I could think I was spinning, being pushed through a small tube.

IN A VERY PAINFUL MANNER!

I couldn't breathe!

I couldn't move!

And… I COULDN'T BREATHE!

I was going to die!

I wanted to scream.

(I WAS GOING TO DIE! DEAD! DIED! 6 FEET IN THE GROUND! KEEL OVER!)

This was it!

I opened my mouth to breathe but it was like I was in a plastic bag. No air came in no matter how hard I tried; there was only pain and a horrible spinning.

I was dead!

I was never going to see my baby girl!

Or my only son!

Or my wife!

Or… or crazy Seth!

And then as I was about to close my eyes.

I hit the ground, hard. I opened my mouth in a gasp and took probably one of the biggest gasps I had ever taken.

Was I dead?

No I felt my body! I was a live!

My heart beat giddily continued in my chest.

And then as I sat myself up feeling like I could run a mile in pure joy.

I realized Harry was laughing at me.

"THE LOOK-." He continued laughing… "-ON YOUR FACE!" he fell to the ground laughing even harder.

What a pompess Ass hole…

After a few more minutes of him laughing at me, Harry got some control of himself and got up. I took a deep breath and got up brushing my shirt automatically.

"You okay?" Harry asked generically. I nodded.

"Yah I'm fine, just getting over the near death experience." I grumbled, he sighed and rolled his eyes at me… I give up, British people will never learn that some responses... they just shouldn't do…

"You weren't going to die; the first time is just the worse." He said walking around me; I refused to turn around and look at him, I was too full off myself.

"Alright smarty pants, then where is Hogwarts?" I said slowly turning to look at him over my shoulder.

"Here." He said nodding his head forward; I turned completely and looked up in the direction he had just gestured.

We sat on one end of the great lake which flowed just yards from where I stood. As I looked up across the lake scanning hundreds of feet my eyes widened until they landed upon the other side of the immense body of water.

Though it was far away, upon its stony perch, it was larger and more extravagant then anything I had ever laid my eyes on.

Light glowed dimly from the castle. Though dim, the light slowly flickered across the lake making the night sky above, which reflected on the lakes rough surface, seem bright and full of large stars.

I looked up then thinking about the moon above my head.

It stared down at us, its face almost full and bright white, stars swirled all around it in a cosmic mural.

"Come on." Harry said walking forward to the shore. I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. He pulled a sheet or something off a form near the shore revealing a boat that had been invisible. I looked up at him in sheer confusion.

"Well we're going to have to paddle across." Harry said getting in the boat.

OH great… more hard work…

"_Do you remember?"_


	31. Part 3: Chapter 25: Jayson

**_~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~_**

**Chapter 25: **_**Rain, rain, go ahead and ruin my day…**_

I felt the rain pelt the glass against my hand.

They say you shouldn't be near windows in a thunder storm…. But I always found the feelings and sounds of a storm relaxing when I was worried about something. I had yet to be electrocuted, but if I just so happened to be electrocuted tonight… well… then I was officially an idiotic teenage boy (like that was new.) I opened my eyes and watched the rain drops fall to the outside window sill forming little puddles.

Rain was officially the most prejudice thing I had ever seen. The drops always seemed to move toward the biggest puddles. It was totally obnoxious to watch them create a huge dominating puddle that swallowed up all the puddles around it. And then, when it was such a big puddle it was almost half the sill, it would fall to the ground below and all its little drops would have to scatter or fall….

WOW, I was really that bored….. Jesus Christ I needed some entertainment…. I was personifying RAIN DROPS. How sad was that?

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jordin asked peeking up at me. She was dozing off in my left arm, her head on chest and her body right on the edge of the window seat. It was a little too small for a 'young man' of my size and a 'young women' of her size, But it had been working out for the past hour plus (being the lazy teenagers we were) we didn't really feel like moving…

As soon as we arrived from gathering our stuff, Alice had kidnapped Jordin and I was sent up to our room for unpacking… I didn't really know how to unpack… (I mean we were gonna leave here anyway!) so I more took my stuff out of my bag and plopped it in the corner of the room (I attempted at unpacking Jordin's clothes... but I stumbled across her under garments… so I decided to avoid that situation…). When I was done 'Unpacking', Edward took me on a quick tour (I still don't know where the nearest bathroom is…) and by the time we made it back Jordin was done being (As she said) 'Alice-a-tized'. An hour or so later, we were bored out of our minds and slightly uncomfortable on this little window seat…

"Well I was thinking about storms… and then I started watching the rain…. And then I started judging the rain's personality…. And then…"

"Wait… what?" She cut me off, a worried look on her face; I sighed and closed my eyes.

"The rain… Is… Prejudice…." I grumbled, she giggled lifting her head.

"What, can you talk to it now? Is it persecuting you?" She teased. I rolled my eyes forgetting they were closed….. Completely useless…. "You want me to call the government and have them interrogate the rain for hate crimes?" She continued taking the joke a little too far. I smiled anyway and I felt her shake with laughter.

"No, I am not a schizophrenic." I said squeezing her with my arm. She coughed beside me but laughed even more.

"Good because I don't think those creatures down stairs will pay for therapy." She more complained. I inner grumbled at that thought.

The Cullens were down stairs…. We couldn't hear them…. But I knew they were listening in on us. It was like being watched, but no one could see you…. Whoa, my mom's paranoid-ness had rubbed off on me, which was NOT good.

"It's not like we're in a holding cell already." I scoffed. They had put us in a cozy room, but we still weren't allowed to leave…. Or do anything other than sit here and be bored. Tonight was going to be LONG….

So much for negotiations, we gave them everything they wanted, and what did we get? Zip, Zero, None, Nein, Non, Cero. You get the point…. I guess the only good thing about this was I didn't have to deal with the pack…. Not to mention school… and I was more than likely going to be spending A LOT of time with Jordin the next few days…

"You're going to kill me before we get out of this room." She grumbled in an agreement with a dry laugh… obviously she was bored enough to listen to my inner thoughts. Though I highly doubted what she said… I was sure I was going to blow my brains out in boredom if I didn't find something to do fast.

"Your sense of humor is very morbid." I complained to her. "Let's do something interesting other then watch rain…." I noticed a drop that was stuck near my hand as I said this. With a little tap it fell completely and OF COURSE joined the huge puddle that was gathering outside the window… Saved a life… that ended up ruining itself in the in crowd…. What a waist.

"Well what is there to do in this place?" She asked sitting up and looking at me, after fixing the old tee shirt of mine she had stolen and was wearing. That was a very good question….. What was there to do in this prison?

"Well….. We could….." I said thinking aloud. She stared at me intently, her eyes being shaded by her crazed bangs. I felt my cheeks got red in embarrassment. She giggled realizing I didn't know what to say.

"Well we don't have to stay in this room right?" She added, I smiled as her statement influenced ideas to what to do.

"How about we look around this place then?" I asked a mischievous grin spreading on both of our lips.

"Do you think we'd get in trouble….?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, what are they gonna do? Bite us?" We both laughed at my corny joke. This situation was affecting our sense of humor….

"Good point. SO where should we start then?" Why was it that we always had a question? Was the whole world one big question? Oh wait… that was true…. Never mind the sarcasm….

"Uh…. Well… I don't really know where to begin in this place…." Have you ever heard that statement 'big things come in little packages'? Well I always thought that was a load of Sh*t until I walked into this place… Either the Cullens are Magic. Or their just tooooooo smart….. "How about we just wander around?" I finished.

"Should we tie strings to ourselves our something?" She joked, even though I laughed. I knew that was the stupidest joke I had ever heard.

"NO, let's just get lost together." I said in as sexy a voice I could come up with, which wasn't that good to be honest….. Or sense of humor wasn't the only thing this place was affecting... It was like as soon as I met that Jasper-Dork I was feeling pretty turned on to about everything… even the door was a little more attractive than normal…WAIT… what if we were like their lab rats or something… WTF? I was officially paranoid… I heard laughing down stairs… NOT HELPING! I looked around instantly, did they have camera's in this place? Jesus! I needed some air….

"I like that idea." Jordin grinned, snapping me out of my paranoid state of mind and back to our little love a fair, I grinned back. I liked how we sexually flirted to each other… this had started when we met that Jasper-Dork too… I wasn't feeling too good about that kid, but I had a good feeling about all this time I was spending with my sweetheart.

He-he….

Sweetheart….

Ooh yah… I was gonna love getting lost… (Was that wrong? Gah! Why was I so over my head lately?)

IF only Jordin could hear ALL my inner thoughts… I would be dead... UHHH lets keep her out of my mind actually. Wait… could she hear what I was thinking about all the time? WAS SHE CONSPIRING WITH THOOSE CULLENS?

"Come on let's go!" She said grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the floor with a thud. Though that really hurt I sucked it up not wanting to look like a baby. I got up as she covered her mouth trying to hide that she was laughing at me.

"Ow…" I muttered grabbing her free hand and going to the door.

"It's not my fault you're uncoordinated…" She giggled wrapping her fingers around my hand. I looked at her sweetly.

"If I was coordinated, you wouldn't have a job." I cooed. She giggled letting go of my hand and pushing the door open.

"That's what you think." She said turning back to me with a grin and walking backwards into the hall.

We both ran into the cold bodies just outside the damn door.

"HOLY SH*T!" I screamed jumping up and falling on my butt again. Jordin screamed in time with me and ran back to the window in a blur of motion.

It was like some horror movie! Except it was one of those parts where the director tries to get you jumpy… by making the main character get scared by some good person bumping into them.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked narrowing his eyes. Alice was at his side looking up at him, and I heard Edward laughing behind them. This was not funny ass hole!

"I don't know, anywhere but this cramped room…" I grumbled standing up again. Jordin was freaking out behind me….

"What makes you think you can leave this room?" Emmett asked. I heard Jordin hyperventilating behind me….

"Well first of, we not prisoners… second of, were your guests aren't we?" I muttered straightening my back since I was on my own…. For now…. Gah…

"….SO….?" Emmett grumbled. Alice shook her head her short dark hair bouncing over her shoulders.

Didn't they have a leash on this big brut? Obviously he had no idea what was going on, which meant he might use brute force on the good guys….

"….Look…. You have no idea how to get anywhere in this house other then the bathroom… Right?" Alice pointed out (actually I didn't even know that…).

"Yah but that's the fun part about exploring." I told her

"Oh my god…" Jordin interrupted… SHE WAS STILL FREAKING OUT! The rest of us turned and looked at her.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMEN!" We yelled at her. She stopped her freaking and looked at us in surprise.

"Geez…. I had a hold of myself…" She muttered in response her cheeks turning red. I smiled at her. She was so CUTE! ...I did not just think that…..

I heard Edward laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled getting easily annoyed by his laughing. He laughed even more as Alice stepped to the side to reveal him..

"You… THINK… just like… your father…!" He said in-between laughs. My eyes widened, WHAT? HUH? HOW? WHEN?

"I'm lost." Jordin grumbled voicing my thoughts. Maybe that's how he knew….. Jordin did talk a lot… usually.

"Edward can read minds." Alice explained giving Edward a mean look.

"What! I can't help it!" Edward growled at her. She just rolled her eyes.

I instantly felt more than a little violated. He had been in my mind! This whole time! that was just wrong!

"DON'T READ MY MIND! YOU MIND LEACH!" I growled clenching my fists.

"Like I said, exactly like his father." He grumbled back gesturing to me, Alice and Emmett nodded in agreement. WHAT? Can I not speak my mind around here? Plus, I DID NOT THINK LIKE THE JOKE OF A FATHER."First of all I can't turn it off. Second of all, you don't give me orders." Edward growled back. I OFFICIALLY HATED THIS GUY. HE WAS AN ASS HOLE!

"Ass hole." I yelled at him. Emmett laughed.

"Imagine living with him for like 100 years." Emmett added. My eyes widened.

A HUNDRED YEARS?

That's more than a little wrong…..

Edward sighed.

"WHAT? How old are you?" Jordin asked rudely, she had walked over to my side so I grabbed her hand.

"Like a hundred and twenty but it's no big deal…." Edward muttered waving his hands in front of him.

"NO BIG DEAL? That's like 5 times my age!" I argued.

"Actually 8." He countered immediately with an apathetic look.

"WHAT?"

"Anyway, we don't suggest you leave this room." Alice said killing the conversation at hand and going back to the original…. What a stick in the mud…. And a major conversation killer….

"Well maybe we want to." Jordin defended walking forward more, I followed behind confused. When did she grow a pair of imaginary-?

"Well maybe it's not a good idea…" Edward growled, but Jordin walked forward until she was a few inches from the three of them.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

There was a brief stare down….

Finally the three of them stepped to the side. I saw Jordin grin as she pulled me with her down the hall.

I felt the vampire's eyes on our backs as we turned the corner.

"Stupid Kids…" Emmett growled.

**_~*~TLA~*~_**

"What do ya think?" Jordin asked turning in front of me. I looked up from the desk I was looking through only to be taken aback.

I was shocked.

Totally shocked…

"Well?" She giggled turning on the balls of her feet.

We were in what looked like a master bedroom…. There was a large bed in the center along with book shelves and other bedroom furniture. An office connected to one part of it, in the office was some pictures and a desk along with many books. Since I was born to be more than a little curious about things… I had both my hands in the desk drawers digging through the papers that were neatly organized… well they were before I stuck my hands in the drawer at least…

"You look… Amazing…" I gasped. She was wearing a dark blue dress. The skirt flowed in thin layers to just above her knees showing off her long legs (which were also more amazing looking form the heels she was wearing). The sleeves fell off her skinny shoulders as she stopped to look at me. Her hair was styled differently, there was more poof to it and her bangs covered part of her left eye. The length of her hair came to about her shoulders again but it wasn't the boy short I was use to… (I had a feeling these knew hair styling skills was partially the doing of Alice…)

GOODNESS GRACIOUS, how the heck did she hide her good looks from me for so long? She had been holding back this whole time hadn't she…

"You really think so?" She murmured fixing one of the straps, the bodice of the dress hugged her chest so tightly though, I was sure it would take some force to fall off her.

SO this is what she had been doing for the past hour! I thought I smelled hair spray from the bedroom… well at least she had been more successful than I! (All I had found was a journal with my dads name on it… I quickly threw it in the trash…)

"Yah… I mean! Definitely!" I stuttered out making her laugh. I rubbed my neck. "You look really cute."

"Cute…?" She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the very front of the desk.

"Well… I mean… you look really good…" I wasn't sure what word she was looking for…! She grinned.

"Not beautiful…?" she pouted, playing my hysteria like a Pokemon card.

"NO! NO! You look more then beautiful!" I was trying my best not to insult her, okay? She smiled placing her palms on the desk and leaning forward. My eyes lowered.

"I don't look sexy…?" She pouted again. The strap she had just fixed fell off again catching my eye. I blushed immediately.

"No…. No… you look…. Really hot…" I said trying to look at her face. My eyes weren't working with me though. She laughed standing up straight again. I bowed my head in embarrassment, pretending to be looking at something in the drawer.

THAT WAS NOT FAIR! She was setting me up….

"If I look good then why aren't you kissing me?" She gave me a flirty look. I looked up.

"What?"

"Kiss me." She summed up.

"OK!" I said walking forward.

I fell on the desk forgetting it was there.

She laughed even harder.

DAMNIT!

Though I'd hit myself pretty hard, I got up immediately and walked around the desk. Still laughing she turned to me and looked up as I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her.

It was like we were back at the rock…

**_("BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.")_**

Each kiss was better than the one before it…

It was like a silent dance, her feet corresponding with mine.

Her lips moving with mine.

Her hands stirring with mine.

Her heart beating like the chorus, mine like the back beat… the perfect symphony, was that healthy?

My mind racing to hers, her mind embracing mine.

**_(-more- "BLAH BLAH BLAH")_**

The perfect play of emotions.

The prettiest display of affection.

_Let the best day of your past,_

_Be the worst day of your future._

She bumped into the desk making my body bump into her. She held me tighter not letting the new change in distance go back to its origin (And probably safer) state. The interruption didn't affect or dance just changed the moves. My mind wandered even more, millions of thoughts swarming my head…. Millions of memories, dreams, hopes, goals, feelings, all blowing up and sending me I a whirl wind. Trapping my conscious self and bringing out my subconscious want… not to be sexual… (_'THOUGH IT TOTALLY WAS SEXUAL MAHN'_)

She slid her butt onto the desk her legs began pressing against my hips.

'_Here?'_

'_Here'_

'_Desk?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_Now?' _

'_NOW'_

My mind swooned.

'_Really?'_

'_Yes.'_

'…_wait.'_

'_Please'_

Her hands glided down.

'_I…'_

'_Don't-.'_

'_Think-.'_

'_Too late.'_

'_I can't.'_

'_You can.'_

I gasped.

'_Why now?'_

'_I need it.'_

'_I'm afraid.'_

'_Don't be.'_

Her heart beat sped up.

'_Jordin?'_

She smiled

'_Jayson?'_

. . .

"JASPER I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU!" Emmett cried out.

I froze and so did she.

"JESUS CHRIST MAN! CAN YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR NOT!" Jasper yelled, I heard someone punch Emmett.

_**OH**_

_**MY**_

_**GOD.**_

Jordin screamed….

RIGHT IN MY F***ING EAR!

NO!

NO WAY!

THEY WERE WATCHING US?

I stepped back and zipped my pants looking over at them wildly.

Jasper,

Emmett,

(OH AND HERE'S THE BEST ONE….)

AND

Edward…

Tisk, tisk, tisk

The three of them blinked at me. -Jordin was balling her eyes out…-

I only had one thing to say to them.

"WHAT THE F***ING HELL IS YOUR MOTHER F***ING PROBLEMS?" (If I didn't cuss enough in that statement I was prepared to incorporate the f word 3 more times, b*tch once, c*nt at least twice because it's a bit sexual, a** at least 6 and Damnit around 10)

"HEY! You're the people getting ready to have sex on Carlisle's desk!" Emmett yelled pointing at us.

"WE WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX...yet…!" I yelled back muttering the 'yet'. Emmett grumbled.

"Pretty damn close!" Jasper yelled at me. "AND I SHOULD KNOW!"

I gave him a dumb look.

"What the F-U-C-K?" (Not even the writers could sensor this F***!) Edward was giving me a horrified look.

"YOU NOT GOING TO TELL BELLA RIGHT?" He asked. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"What the hell? Of course I'm going to tell her! What the heck do you think I'm going to do?" I said, WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION WAS THAT?

"LOOK! It was ALL a mistake!" Emmett interjected. I turned my head to him slowly.

"Mis….TAKE?" I grumbled. Jordin was still not composed. The Cullen boy's faces were complete fear.

"WELL!" Edward cried. He and Jasper looked at Emmett. "IT WAS ALL HIS IDEA!"

I felt like the adult trying to figure out who threw the baseball through the window.

"What… HAPPENED?" I grumbled looking at all of them.

"DON'T TELL HIM." Emmett voiced his hands down on the ground. The other two looked at him scared. I narrowed my eyes even more… This was something I never thought I could do….

"Tell me or EVERYONE is going to know you three….. PERVERTS! Were spying on me and Jordin" I reached out behind me and grabbed Jordin…. What of Jordin I had NOO idea. She didn't seem fazed by it though so it must not have been too awkward.

They looked at each other.

"DON'T!" Emmett growled clenching his fists like he was going to punch something.

"EMMETT CONVINCED JASPER TO PLAY WITH YOUR EMOTIONS!" Edward yelled raising his hand as if I had just called on him. Emmett's jaw dropped.

I FELT SO IN POWER! But then another question popped into my skull….

"EDWARD! I ought' a Kill you!" Emmett wrapped his hands around Edwards's neck, stood up, and started strangling him; Edward was like a rag doll shaking back and forth to Emmett's strangling. As the strangling progressed Jasper stood up to try and mediate.

"Emotions? Wait? WHAT?" I asked looking at Jasper who was gawking at Emmett.

"Yup, I can control…" Jasper started, turning and looking at me with a grin. "E M O T I O N S!" He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers like he was playing with magic.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean… you were making us…. EW! I feel even more violated!" Jordin said wrapping her arms around herself and shivering in disgust.

"EW? HEY! For your information I LIKE MY GIFT! At least I don't read minds!" Jasper growled at her, we all turned our attention to the mind reader at that point.

"I…" He coughed. "Can't let…" he gasped. "Bella-." He coughed some more, Emmett kept strangling. "Know…" he gasped. "She'll kill me!"

"What do you think Alice will do to me?" Jasper yelled at him.

"OR ROSALIE!" Emmett added.

"Wait a second…. You guys are all together with them?" I asked almost gaggin, this wasn't right… wasn't there a law against sister/brother… Marriage?

"Of course we are…" Jasper said like I was an idiot…

THIS FAMILY WAS OFFICIALLY SCREWED UP!

But I was OooFFfff topic

"HOW DID YOU MESS WITH OUR EMOTIONS?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well I just made the intimacy you felt more…. Well… Physical. It's not that hard, haven't you noticed you've been turned on to each other a little more than usual lately?" He asked/answered

OKAY, First off all. YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT PHYSICAL ATTRACTION. It just happens! Second off. NO! I was actually LIKEING IT, until I found out it was… FAKE.

"NO!"

"Well then Quileute teenagers are officially dumber than the average American."

"HEY! We're not dumber! We just have bigger family values!" I think that was the way I wanted to place it…. Right?

"More like higher hormonal levels." Edward coughed, still being strangled… this was getting kind of old….

"WELL THAT'S NOT RIGHT! You don't go playing with teenager's love life! That's just wrong!" I yelled at him. Teenagers were the young, Inexperienced, Innocents of life! We were just getting use to the idea of reproduction! Let alone SEX! Just because you give a kid a…. YAH…., DOSEN'T MEAN he'll know how to use it!

"You call it Wrong, I call it Entertaining." Jasper laughed. I frowned.

"Aren't you pretty young yourself?" I grumbled. He laughed even more.

"We all look pretty young… but we're a lot older then you think." Edward answered (I had a feeling we had talked about this earlier…); Emmett was getting bored with the strangling. Soon they'd probably forget all about it….

"What you don't age our something!" I scoffed. I looked over to Jordin to catch her checking them out.

NUH UH! IF SHE WAS GOING TO SLEEP WITH ANYBODY IN THIS HOUSE! IT WAS GOING TO BE… Moi.

"Actually we don't… we stay young…" Jasper started. Sure enough Emmett let go of Edward and looked over at Jordin.

"Forever… which means A LOT of practice for the ladies." Emmett said winking at her. Jordin blushed.

OH NO HE DID NOT.

"HEY BACK OFF!" I stepped in front of Jordin. I could feel her sudden frustration. IT WAS ALL FOR THE BEST! These boys were up to NO good (as seen in the passage beforehand where they had deliberately tried to make mini porn out of our relationship.)! Emmett laughed.

"What makes you think I'd sleep with her!"He laughed in my face. Wait… WHO WAS THE MIND READER AGAIN? I glared. "She's beyond gender confusion." Emmett roared. Jordin squeaked in a fearful manner while Jasper and Edward gave Emmett a look of total confusion.

That was too far… and I knew it… not to mention how did he know about Jordin's once secret? (I said once, because it was kinda no longer a secret…) BUT NO TIME FOR DIPLOMANCY!

NO ONE INSULTS **MY** JORDIN LIKE THAT!

I yelled a little battle cry and ran over picking him up, THOUGH HE WAS BIGGER THEN ME, I held him a foot off the ground by his collar. My arms screamed in detest but I wasn't finished.

"No one makes fun of MY Jordin." I growled at him, his eyes were wide along with the three other sets in this room. "NOT EVEN YOU TOUGH GUY."

"Jayson!" Jordin squawked in shook. Jasper and Edward looked up at me in surprise... because sadly I was taller than them…

"How do I kill a monster like you?" I grumbled. Emmett's mouth opened in a silent cry of help.

There was a scream from down stairs; it could have been an echo of Emmett's girly cry…

Everyone including myself froze.

"Bella!" Edward said composing himself and running to the door. Jasper snapped out of his surprise and followed him leaving Emmett all by his lonesome.

"Let me go." Emmett said almost begging.

I could have punched him in the face…

I could have thrown him into the wall…

I could have done so many things at that moment that would teach him his lesson.

I let go of him, hearing his feet hit the ground. We stared at each other for a moment, I wanted to reach out and punch him right in his smug face.

"Sorry." He said looking at Jordin, before she could respond he was out the door. Well that went well! I turned around to look at her, as soon as I meet her eyes she spoke.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No thank you." I said with a grin. She gave me a confused look as I walked over to her. "Where were we?"

She shook her head.

"Nope, I don't feel like it."

"OH COME ON!"

"You're just going to have to wait." She said with a smile. Then her smile faded. "Shouldn't we go figure out what's wrong?"

I know this was cold hearted to think… but I could care less what happened to one of those bloodsuckers…They were the reason I was in this situation…Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Yah I guess so." I scoffed. Jordin was definitely a girl… She was bursting with sympathy…

She walked over and grabbed my hand leading me to the door. But I didn't want to leave… I wanted to stay here with her. She fixed her straps and grabbed my tee shirt putting it on her quickly. I took her hand and lead her out of the bedroom and into the hall

Now to figure out where the Stairs were….

I hadn't gotten that far….

She picked left (since she was the smartest) I followed. After a minute or two we picked up Emmett's scent…. WHICH STUNK. We followed the scent down a hall and through three left turns…. Which makes a right! The sound of voices started echoing around us, which was actually a pretty cool effect. Soon I could make out the agitation and fear in their voice, Jordin's footsteps picked up in response.

Now what had these idiots done?

We found the main staircase and ran down it turning to the right into what at the time I believed to be a family room.

All the Cullens surrounded the couch except for one. Dr. Cullen was standing off to the side watching the TV like nothing was going on.

"What's going on?" Jordin asked. I let go of her and walked over to the pile up, pushing someone aside so I could see.

Esme lay on the couch, the white blouse she was wearing was covered in dark gunk…. The rest of the Cullens looked down at her in fear unsure how to tend the fallen vampire…. Or maybe they didn't want to do anything… I wasn't sure.

"What happened to her?" I asked confused.

"She's dying." Rosalie scoffed. "Good ridden too."

THAT WASN'T A VERY NICE THING TO SAY! SHE WAS PART OF THE FAMILY!

"How is she dying? How do you people die any who?" I asked franticly.

"Well normally we have to be torn apart and burnt etcetera, etcetera; but for some reason…. She's just…" Edward said scratching his neck.

"-Dying!" Alice finished in disbelief

"Oh yah! Tell the angry werewolf teenager who already hates vampires how to kill us! While we're at it, how bout we give him a five minute head start!" Emmett grumbled. Did I really scare him that bad? I ignored him and asked another question.

"Well do you have any idea why she could be…Dying?" I asked they shared glances with each other.

"She might be dying because of worry…?" Bella asked, well at least we knew who the idiot was here… I scoffed.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." I yelled at her.

"HEY! Don't insult my wife." Edward growled at me…

NOOO COMMENT.

"Okay, since that's the only theory we have, then let's try and figure out a way to stop this 'Worrying'?" Alice injected.

"Why bother? Who wants her here anyway?" Rosalie grumbled… Everyone could agree with that….

"Well shouldn't we go tell Jacob what's going on?" Bella added. I wish I could just ignore this chick.

"Good point." Edward pushed Bella's comment. "Plus, we should probably make sure everything's going good, we haven't gotten a call from them or anything."

"They've only been gone for like one day!" I complained… maybe two I admit… But, wait… How long had I been 'missing'? The vampires ignored me. HARSH GUYS. HARSH.

"So then who should go? I mean none of us know where to begin let alone get into the place without force." Alice brought to the table.

"Well… it was my invitation that got her there in the first place…. If she is there…." I muttered expecting to be ignored.

"He's right…." Jasper said looking at me. BUT OF COURSE, now I'm part of this argument!

"No, you're not leaving." Jordin said shoving her way through and grabbing my arm. They all looked at her. "That Dog doesn't need to know anything." She muttered. I was about to consider her statement, but then a sudden idea came over me. I loved Jordin to death… but if she couldn't accept my father… we were going to have some issues…. I mean I'm a little replica of him in the scheme of things, plus just because I was 'angry' at him didn't mean I hated him… Wait… I told him I hated him… well! I got over it like forever ago! I've learned that holding grudges gets you nowhere in life, plus my father _seems_ to be an okay person.

"Okay this plan is stupid. I agree with that. But Jordin… I think my dad does need to know there's an issue…" I defended. She gave me a 'You-did-not-just-defend-that-ass-hole' look. I stared right back at her.

The Cullens were now the spectators.

When I didn't add to my comment she spoke.

"You're seriously defending that ass hole?"

"He's my father. I'm his son." I grumbled, she made a dry laugh.

"Father? Where was he like all your life?" She argued.

"So he wasn't always with me. But he knows that was wrong, and he still cares about me." I yelled at her.

"Cares about you! Then why did he trap you in this house!"

"I needed to move out anyway! He only wants what's best to! I'm not his only priority! So is Carlie." I screamed at her

"Who cares about Carlie?" She screamed back.

How could she say that? Carlie was my sister!

"Is that how it is then?" I yelled at her, my voice lower.

"Yes, Yes It is. Apparently you forgot all the horrible things that man has done to you!"

"Jordin. You think you know me, but obviously you don't." I growled. Her eyes tightened.

"Fine than. I don't care anymore." She turned on her heels and walked over to the front door throwing it open and leaving.

The Cullens didn't go after her… which was surprising, but maybe Edward had read somewhere in her mind that she was coming back later? (OH DEAR LORD I HOPE SHE WAS!)

"We'll get a ticket ASAP, than you'll be on your way to London." Edward said softly.

I nodded.

Girls…. Were a pain in my ass!


	32. Part 3: Chapter 26: Jacob

_**~*~Jacob Black~*~**_

**Chapter 26: **_**Over the lake and through the castle, to Dumbledore we Go! Go! Go!**_

I shivered in my spot fixing my grip on the paddles. This boat was old, it was leaky, it was creaky, and my ass was soaked! I turned back to Harry for the one hundredth time this boat ride.

"Are we there YET?" I groaned as Harry turned to look at me. We had only been around each other for a half an hour and he already had me figured out.

"No, for the like… the two hundredth time!" He said immediately, I sighed looking back at the shore we had just left. It was so far away! "But we're pretty close." Harry said sensing my frustration, like I said he knew me too well and I didn't like it... he had said we were close LAST time I asked…. Which was probably a minute ago…

The sun was approaching the horizon I could sense it. I shivered and looked down at the puddle my feet were in. My arms were numb from paddling so I didn't feel the stir in current. I shifted my feet in hopes of keeping them warmer…. But there was no hope in that area.

"Were almost there." Harry said picking up the pace. I turned to him slightly.

"Are you serious this time?" I asked turning back; at that point I felt the strange shift in current followed by a soft rocking of the boat. I looked around me as an eerie feeling filled me.

"Serious as can be serious." Harry said with a sigh, I opened my mouth to ask if there was something freaky deaky about this lake (since there was some pretty strange things with Hogwarts.) but as if called on by my thought something rose from the lake, a dark shadow in the blue sky.

My jaw fell open.

"HARRY! WHAT THE F***K IS THAT?" I screamed pulling my paddles in and crossing my legs in impulse. Harry turned around and looked up at the tentacle hovering above us.

"That? That's the giant squid." He said casually not a tinge of fear or terror in his voice. I wanted to gawk at him but I couldn't take my eyes of my most certain death.

"WHY IS THERE A GIANT SQUID RIGHT NEXT TO A BOARDING SCHOOL?" I asked in terror. What, did they throw the bad children into the lake to feed the monster?

"Oh don't freak he's friendly." Harry said, I broke my eyes away just long enough to catch him rolling his eyes at me. Touché… As I looked up at the mammoth tentacle in front of me (which had been joined by four other tentacles just popping out of the water) I realized the tip was tipping up and down in a wave of some monster-y sorts. This was beyond strange, so I was just going to ignore it. I quieted down and started rowing full velocity as Harry waved back at it. I watched the tentacles fade back into the lake stirring the current. With a sudden push the boat was thrust forward slightly and we gained a few yards toward the Hogwarts shore. Okay so he helped us, WHAT EVER.

The boat ride from there on was boring and awkwardly quiet. So I decided to stick to my inner imagination…

Right now…

I was eating…

A BIG hamburger…

And it was the best hamburger ever.

My stomach growled in response to my imaginary hamburger… OHH I could taste that hamburger in my mouth…

Oh wait, I was in London.

SH*T!

Harry took a deep breath and I heard him pull his paddles in. Were we there! Ohh goodness, hallelujah! I was going to live… and EAT!

"WE THERE? WE THERE?" I said turning around wide eyed.

"What do you think?" Harry said turning back and grinning at me.

The castle sat there towering over us, the lights that had been lit before were gone now, but slowly a strange glow flowed over the bricks; lighting the castles surface slowly. The old brick seemed to sparkle as the glow grew more intense, soon the sky behind the glowing structure lightened. The blue becoming lighter and lighter until it became a shade of yellow so bright I had to squint.

Like one of those fantasy cheesy movie scenes that never ever happened in real life. The sun slid into place right behind the castle and making the castle look like a holy fort of cheesy effects-ness.

Just then there was a loud creek that shuddered through the little boat making me and Harry look at each other in surprise.

_**SPLASH!**_

One minute, I was sitting on a board, the next I was floating in the water a sunken boat below my rapidly moving feet.

…Welcome to Hogwarts…

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

Harry pushed the doors open. As he walked in I twisted the bottom of my shirt squeezing more water out which trickled down my hand.

"You couldn't have picked a better boat…." I grumbled again.

"Look, I didn't have a lot of time in the planning process." Harry grumbled back, leading me into the quiet hall.

There was no one around, which was more than a little eerie. Maybe it was too earlier for students to be walking these halls? Though at the same time you'd think Dumbledore would be there to welcome us… since he was all knowing and stuff like that….

Harry looked around the hall for a moment but then grabbed my elbow and started leading me into the castle.

It wasn't very new or exotic to me, same old castle hall with pictures and doors that could only illustrate the pure old crazy "magical" beings that ruled this little funny farm. The only thing different about the hall was the puddles left behind by Harry and I as we trudged down it melodramatically. I wrapped my arms around me, feeling a slight chill as we turned right down a corridor I had long since forgotten. A ghost must have roamed this hall or something…

You know if I lived in a huge place like this, especially one where everyone is potentially dangerous can kill you, and there are ghost/'hidden' secrets (ghosts are real sh*t guys… ever used a Ouija board? If you have, you know what I mean.). I don't think I would be able to sleep at night… well… at least not all year round….

So it was at that point that I started feeling a little home sick. The coldness which nipped my limbs only made me want to hold Renesmee… or Carlie… Or even Jayson since I never really had a man hug with him before… You know, just to be able to hug someone in a non homosexual manner. I took a deep breath then and reached into my pocket for my wallet… or something that would give proof I was from the real world.

I found my wallet, which was wet and all the money in it ($3 and 5 pennies… pitiful…) was soaked. My credit cards were still in good shape… my old person coupons that I had started collecting (I was getting old…) were toast. But the plastic covers in my wallet had protected my pictures from water damage.

I looked at the first picture, it was me and Renesmee outside of the Cullen house, little 2 year old Carlie in Nessie's arms. I looked more than a little confused And Renesmee was wide eyed with a big cheesy caught at the bad moment smile on her face. As I flipped that, I came to a school picture of Carlie's which was extremely expired. There were blemishes on her face 12 year old face and braces in her mouth, and a mop of unruly black hair. I liked that picture the most because it was a time when my daughter wasn't a sexy biker chick but a cute self conscious pre-teen… Who hovered around daddy 24/7…I flipped that picture and came to the last picture of my wallet.

It was one I had snapped completely incognito, it was more a symbol… or evidence… to myself that I wasn't a cruel heartless father.

Leah stood near the porch of the old family home, her black hair was up in a loose bun, her dark eyes intent on Seth… who I'm pretty sure was drunk at the time of taking the picture (or hung over) because he looked at her in a pretty goofy fashion… in front of Leah, with his hand wrapped around her wrist, was 8 year old Jayson his crazy blonde hair going every which way and his expression completely worried for his messed up uncle Seth.

I closed my wallet and looked up at Harry who I had been following in my peripherals. As I placed my wallet back into my pocket I came across something hard and plastic… and totally borrowed...

Oh god, I had almost forgot! I needed to call someone as soon as I landed! I took out my cell and flipped it open.

The screen glowed faintly, but the keys were twisted and dark in a strange unnatural way, the battery beeped that it was dying though I knew for a fact it was completely charged before we went over the lake.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked turning to look at me. I looked up at him slowly and stroked my face scruff.

"My cell is soaked…." I grumbled, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So…?" He asked acting oblivious.

"I had to call my family…." I continued trying to click things in Harry's head.

"So call them…?" He more asked obviously not clicking; I gawked at him as he turned around to face me completely.

"I can't call them when my PHONE IS DEAD!" I screamed at him his eyes widened. There was a sharp door slamming up stairs in the hall Harry had brought me in. I looked around to see if someone had entered the hall but it was just quiet all the way up, with no sign of life I turned back at Harry and narrowed my eyes instantly giving him the death glare.

"What! I didn't know the boat was going to go!" He whined like a child. I sighed and looked back at my phone soberly. As I clicked the number buttons nothing happened so I tried the okay button.

My text messages came up immediately… which was a good sign. I looked at my inbox in hopes I had a new message.

Sure enough there was one, Only one. It was from Renesmee, who I thought never texted. I clicked the okay button to select it.

* * *

><p><strong>Something bad happened<strong>

**Jayson's on his way.**

**Sent at 4:37 am. From Nessie**

* * *

><p>Jayson… on his way… HERE? Right now? But he was supposed to stay with them and that girl of his! He wasn't supposed to come here, TO CRAZY TOWN! But what happened? Was Nessie okay, Was Jayson okay? I had a lot of questions...! I needed to call them.<p>

Almost immediately my cell died completely. I was not having a lucky day. I rubbed my tired face my eye's drooped, obviously I had missed a nights worth of sleep.

"Well, did you figure out your cell phone issue…?" Harry growled at me.

"Yah, yah, apparently my son is on his way here now to…" I said rubbing my eyes.

"You have a son?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yah, well its Carlie's half brother… that she found out about only recently…" I said pouring my guts out, I was going to be with this guy for a while and soon or a later he was going to question sensitive things.

"Oh! So that's the son you had with that other women…. Not Renesmee…" Harry asked using his hands to illustrate my messed up relations. Wait a second…. How did he know about Leah and Jayson?

"How… How did you know?" I asked closing my cell and putting it in my pocket. Harry looked around the room a bit skittishly.

"For reasons…." Harry said turning around and walking over to a stair case. I followed him immediately.

"Tell me." I said walking up the stairs right behind him.

"Tell you what?"

"What did you do?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Harry said picking up his pace. I walked around him and turned so he was facing me.

"Right now." I grumbled.

Suddenly a bell chimed all around the school making us jump and look around. Immediately a portrait opened and people started flowing out, some rooms opened and some teacher came out mixing with the flow of students. Harry and I turned around and put our backs to the railing letting the flow go in front of us. As a few students passed us they turned around our rubbed their shoulder's realizing we were wet. At the bottom a young girl and a group of boys slipped and fell from our puddles. Should have warned somebody… I guess it wasn't natural for a group of wet idiots to waltz into the school and make puddles everywhere.

As soon as the flow had cooled down and there were only little groups of students coming down the stairs we continued upward. We went up three more stairs until we reached an open hall. I looked at Harry confused at first but he led me down the hall staying hush, hush quiet. I walked forward until we were side by side, my eyes intently on him.

"Harry please… It's my son. I'd like to know anything that could… affect his life…" I said after thinking over what I was going to say. Harry looked at me for a second.

"I wish I could tell you… but I can't…" He said with a gulp. I tightened my eyes getting more worried. "It goes against very powerful rules…" He said scratching his chin where some 5 o'clock shadow was appearing. Ha-ha he was more manly then the Cullen boys and he was a NERD!

"Very powerful rules?" I asked a little confused, this sounded like an adventure thing where the heroine tells the hero that she knows much but cannot tell him…. WAIT, that was totally out of nowhere and irrelevant…. Let's just forget I thought anything.

"Yah, VERY, VERY powerful rules." Harry said as we reached the end of the hall. He turned left to a staircase going up, I followed right behind.

"Okay, well then how did my son get into your whole world of magic? I mean last time I checked he was just an average old shape shifter like me with a dad who's pretty crappy." I blabbered Harry looked at me his green/blue eyes intent.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way. But it was all your fault." Harry said with a shrug. I glared at him as we turned to go up another stairs.

"My fault? What did I do?" I grumbled he looked at me slowly.

"You're like the only one who's consorted with people like me in your intermediate family…. But I've already told you too much." Harry muttered turning into another hall perpendicular to the hall we were walking in.

"Well what's so bad about you guys?" I asked kicking up my pace a little.

"Nothing, it's just the people who are against us…. Definitely don't like us…" Harry said fixing his soaked collar. I gave him a confused look.

"So then… who's after you…. And why did they go after my son?" I asked forgetting he was supposed to be quiet about this stuff… But I was sick of beating around the bush.

"I can't tell you, and you know that." Harry grumbled, I frowned and looked forward unhappy with my naïveness (which wasn't a word). At that point I realized we had made some major progress.

Two gargoyles guarded the door, a door so familiar it was forever burnt in my head. Harry and I both picked up speed dying to reach the door and get everything figured out. But before we could reach it someone walked around the corner.

"Hello Mr. Potter." An old women with a witchy stern look about her said. Harry stopped and smiled generously.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Harry said casually. She narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"We've been expecting you… and Mr. Black…" She said looking at me. She knew me? How the f**k did she- you know what, I wasn't going to question these weirdos…

"Really? Well then I guess we should speak with Dumbledore." Harry said walking around her, she didn't look at him but turned her head slightly in his direction.

"He's waiting in the room we have set up for your two." She said making Harry stop.

"Oh," Harry gasped/stopped in his place and looked at her with wide eyes. Wait a second! Room? As in ONE?

"Wait, Professor McGonagall, by room you mean… we'll be rooming, together?" I grumbled as her cold blue eyes fell on me.

"Yes, One room." She said giving me a concerned look. I brought my hands up and grabbed my hair pulling it violently.

"One…. Room… With Him…" I gasped looking at Harry who stared back unhappily.

"Is there a problem Mr. Black?" Professor asked.

"No, I'll probably just kill myself in the process, but… no." I said oozing sarcasm at every pore. Professor McGonagall just shrugged and turned around leading us to my most certain place of torture. Harry went first and I followed behind slowly.

I decided this would be a good time to start my inner thinking again.

I was exhausted… my eyes burned as I blinked I was so exhausted (yes I was so exhausted I was repeating that I was exhausted!). My cold legs shook as I walked and I felt the hair on the back of my neck standing straight up along with all the hair on my body. Not to mention if I were looking for booty I would be in able to perform I was so cold (which was probably something that needed to stay on the low key… RIGHT AUDIENCE?)

But I needed to get over myself and think about the most important things in my situation… while I had time to think about it… Plus I was too exhausted to give you an interesting mental thought… like an imaginary hot meal… Gah… (pardon Jacob while he drools over his inner thinking…)

1. I was going to room with Harry potter, the jack ass I had grown to despise and like at the same time. Not only that, but he also (along with some other people) knew something secretive about Jayson's life… That I didn't know about along with other things…

2. I had to find Carlie, She was in DANGER of teenage horny douche bags using her poor innocent naïve mind for their own personal gain… Turning my sweet little white dress with red bows girl into a short skirt barley anything on slut to be.

3. Jayson was on his way to find us… but he obviously had no idea, at all, where we were and what he was getting himself into. Plus there was something wrong as Renesmeee had taken the time to tell me. So my family could be on the brink of disaster for all I knew.

4. I had more than likely the wrath of Renesmeee budding back home. Sure this wasn't a problem now but as soon as I got home it would be, So I had to figure out a way I could make up for things so I can get laid sometime this month. I mean, I really do love my wife and I just want her and I… And our daughter … to be happy… I guess!

So when I was processing all these facts in my head I didn't realize we were walking into a common room of some sorts. I stopped and looked around for a second but caught up with Harry who was ascending a narrow spiral staircase upward. When we reaches a platform to the second floor we continued up the stair case, I caught a glimpse of the inside to see two people in wizardly styled outfits get it… for lack of a better term… ON! We climbed the stairs upward and upward until we reached probably the fifth floor. As soon as we stepped onto the floor, there was this strange powerful vibe flowing through me as Professor McGonagall led us to a door. We passed a vase of exotic plants that was perched on a small table in the center of the circular hall, at the end of the hall a door loomed beckoning us into it. Harry walked in front of her a grin on his face and pushed the door open slightly and just wide enough for us to enter.

The room was pretty big, it had two master beds, one on the left side of the room the other on the right. There were two dressers two bed stands, along with a single desk. In the middle of the room standing on a circular rug was a glowing figure.

Old Dumbledore with his creepy grin and glasses that hovered on his pointed nose stood there in white robes.

"Dumbledore!" Harry said his arms wide and a grin on his face, they shared a brief… and a little to passionate… Man hug as I stared at the left side bed in pure desire.

"Harry! It's good to see you again. How are things?" Dumbledore asked.

""Fine, Ginny and I couldn't be better." Harry said openly his hands sliding into his pockets.

"Good, that's very good. And you Jacob?" Dumbledore said looking over at me with a grin. I had almost forgot to say hello, jeez I was rude!

"Hey there, nice to see someone's grinning after all these years." I said sorely. He laughed though taking it as a light joke.

"Well I think that these past years have been quiet and interesting time…" He looked at Harry and I before continuing. "For both of you… Raising families and so forth, it's a wondrous time!" He paused. "This time will shape the rest of your lives, am I correct?" he coughed as he finished. This guy was a good speaker.

"Well, it's a learning experience for sure." I said with a soft smile. I was trying to be kind though all I wanted to do was fall on that bed and SLEEP. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ahh, but it's the learning experiences that shape who you really are." He said wisely… that was an odd comment to say at a time like this but I didn't feel like asking questions.

"Good point." Harry said catching Dumbledore's drift. At least someone did.

"Yes, well anyway. How are your children doing then?" Dumbledore asked. It was that point that I realized Dumbledore more than likely didn't know why I was here? Unless he did a freaky deaky figure out things in the future thing…. Which he's known for…

"Fine on my part. Enjoying Hogwarts, being the children they are." Harry said with a shrug but Dumbledore was ignoring him and pointing the question more toward me.

I took a deep breath.

"Well you see… My daughter is in some trouble, and apparently, from what I just heard from Harry. My son is too." I said giving him a matter-o-factly smile.

"Ahh, Carlie is your daughter's name right?" Dumbledore said catching on. I nodded catching Harry's eyes... Harry stood there a frown on his face and an expression like a child who had just been blown off by his dad. "Yes… Oh yes… she's in Hogwarts now isn't she?" Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"Well I would hope so; I mean that was her destination as my son pointed out." I said, Dumbledore nodded.

"Right… Well that's a mix up then. I specifically told them to send the letter to Jayson's address. I mean your daughter may be lovely but she is definitely not a possibility for a Hogwarts student. At least your son is gifted." Dumbledore blabbered, my eyes widened in a mix of curiosity and worry. I noticed that McGonagall, who had been silent behind Harry and I, was trying desperately to warn Dumbledore that I wasn't informed. I had the cat in the bag now.

"Gifted you say? You mean that he's a shape shifter?" I said trying to act informed but not entirely.

"Well… you see…" Dumbledore started.

"Dumbledore, I must warn you. Mr. Black isn't truly on the need to know basis of this subject." McGonagall cut in making Dumbledore turn around. Dumbledore simply scoffed obviously annoyed by this fact.

"Well Jayson is his son, correct? And every father, mother, parent for that matter! Is allowed to take part in their child's life… be the individual is healthy and seek only prosperity for their offspring." Dumbledore rambled in a fit his freaky smile fading slightly. There were a lot of big words in that statement, but though I didn't understand. Harry and McGonagall were speechless unable to object. Dumbledore would make an excellent lawyer… if he didn't smile all the time and wasn't so opened hearted.

"Yes, you're right…" Harry spoke softly, McGonagall nodded her head in agreement keeping silent like a good little women (Ha-ha, I kid the feminists!). At that point I realized they were talking rather properly with perfect vocabulary and not the slightest tinge of immaturity. This conversation was way out of my league….

"Well then, as I was saying…" Dumbledore said turning back to me, his vocabulary was obviously settling back into my zone… the stupid Indian drop out zone…. You know I felt 16 years younger just walking into this place…Wait a second, wasn't that how long its been since I've actually been here? Whoa long time no see… "-But those rules are obviously unacceptable and go against your personal rights as a parent." Dumbledore said as his voice popped my inner ramble bubble. Oopsy there could have been something very important in that time I hadn't been paying attention…

I just nodded my head giving him the sign I was paying attention which I was trying very hard at! But was more or less… failing.

"So then I think you must know that even the world you live in… where creatures like vampires, mages, and shape shifters exist is also naïve to another group of supernatural creatures which roam our world." He continued, what was with all the big words Dumbledore? I thought for a moment and then spoke.

"So your saying… that there's a whole other world out there…. That we apparently live in…." At that point I was a little confused but kept going. "And that other world is filled with more supernatural creatures?" I finished my question.

"Precisely." Dumbledore said with a grin.

"So then… how does this planet fit all these damn creatures in one spot without one of them noticing the other?" I asked totally perplexed (HEY! That was a semi-big word!)

"Well you see, we all know they exist. We're just afraid to admit it." Dumbledore chuckled with that creepy smile on his face again.

"Right…. So what exactly am I missing in this puzzle of many supernatural creatures?" I said moving the subject onward and avoiding the awkward smiley face. I could imagine myself taking a quill and parchment out and writing down notes.

"Well! Many things Mr. Black! So many it would take ages to go into detail upon them, plus there are more than likely hundreds more waiting out there in the world to be discovered!" Dumbledore roared holding his belly as it jiggled… Like Santa Claus… WATCH IT GIGGLE! SEE IT JIGGEL!... Uh no.

"Well how does that… along with many other riddles you people have been giving me today… relate to my son?" I grumbled rubbing my tired eyes.

"Mr. Black, One of the things you must know though is that Hogwarts does have some enemies across the land." Dumbledore stated going into serious mode.

"Yah, well most people do have an enemy or two. I mean the pack hates the Cullens, but they get along mutually because they both hate the volturi. And you guys… well you're just the funny farm to them. So in the end they're united against some sort of common enemy… Or insane person…" I said elaborating as my tired mind pushed words out of my mouth. Dumbledore nodded his smile coming back.

"Exactly, and just like that. You could say that the vampires Hogwarts has dealt with also are united with us against a very uncommon enemy." Dumbledore said in another riddle… I raised an eye brow.

"What would a bunch of vampires have in common with their food source?" I asked Dumbledore who grinned at me obviously inches away from a secret that was killing him to tell.

"Have you ever watched the horror movies Naïve humans create…?" Naïve humans? Look buddy just because you can shot light out of a stick doesn't mean you're not human too… "Where there are vampires fighting other supernatural creatures?" Dumbledore prodded.

"Yah… I know what you talking about… What about it?" I asked picturing a Hollywood vampire going after a big bad wolf's throat.

"Well what are usually the vampire's worst enemies?" Dumbledore asked… I was about to say themselves because there was almost always inner clan fights… but then I remembered the image I had just pictured.

"…Werewolves…?" I asked the word knocking the air right out of me. Dumbledore grinned.

Nah ah…

Werewolves?

Like the wolf people… that only come out on full moons?

Those big scary creatures that the Quileutes apparently only mimic in scariness…

The very thing that I would not want to meet up with…

"You see Mr. Black. When we first met you and you showed us your powers. We were in much fear that Werewolves had found a way to infiltrate our system… but now that we know you are simply shape shifters. There is much hope in the fight against werewolfism." Dumbledore said turning to look out the window.

"So what are you saying… that you and werewolves don't get along?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"Well, most werewolves despise us but there are some that are loyal and obey our rules." Dumbledore said softly without remorse or even emotion in his voice.

So what was Dumbledore saying? That werewolves were monsters unless they obeyed wizards? Well then what about the vampires, or the pack? We didn't obey their laws!

I gritted my teeth and asked another question.

"How do werewolves relate to my son then?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Well… you see…" Dumbledore started turning toward me, his smile was no longer present only a thin line… which was a change in emotion for once! "There was a bit of a conflict between some werewolves and our professors-." I interrupted him immediately.

"What was it about? The conflict?" I asked keeping my voice low.

"Well, not to be pointed. It was about your presence at Hogwarts." I tightened my hands into fists. "The werewolves, once they found out about your abilities, thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring you and your pack into their society. Obviously, though, you have your own lives back in Forks to attend to." Dumbledore stated this highly making my blood boil. "So we simply told them no… but obviously they wouldn't listen." Dumbledore said.

There was a brief pause so I opened my mouth.

"And…?" I prompted almost foaming at the mouth.

"Well I don't know the details, but a search party sent to make contact with your pack came across some trouble… and somewhere in the mix one of their younger members lost his cool and went hunting." Dumbledore said with a scoff. I squeezed my fists even more making the knuckles turn almost white with pressure.

"Who was it hunting Dumbledore?" I asked when Dumbledore had stopped talking. He studied me for a moment and then looked at me eye to eye.

"Jacob, I'm not quite sure you're capable of controlling yourself at the moment… maybe we should talk about this another time." Dumbledore stated his eyes sparkled with that smile and his lips were in a U shape. But I wasn't fooled.

I hurried forward and stared at him eye to eye, though he was nearly my height I set myself in an intimidating stance over him.

"Tell me Dumbledore." I growled, Dumbledore chuckled.

"He hunted down you Jacob in hopes of finding your Pack... But apparently you're not the one who carried part of your scent." Dumbledore said wisely.

I took a step back a little perplexed. Dumbledore fixed himself and stared into me, more than likely seeing my soul… or something creepy like that…

"They controlled the young werewolf before it could inflict any serious injury on Jayson. But they could not keep your Son from being infected." Dumbledore said as I started to process things. "As a token of apology one of the search party's members returned to forks later to look after your son… but I never heard anything else about her assignment. I think that's something you'll have to take up with the werewolves if you'd like to know more." Dumbledore finished looking back at the door.

So this whole time, I had ruined my son's life… from the very beginning…

He was doomed from the moment Leah conceived him…

The second I stepped onto this campus…

I WAS THE SHITIEST FATHER THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! Hands down!

Not to mention he was coming here, more than likely tomorrow?

How was I going to speak to him knowing that I had let a bunch of monsters hurt him?

Did he even know what he really was?

Would he ever know?

I buried my face in my hands, my eyes closed and stung either from tiredness or from the guilty feeling I felt inside.

"WELL! It looks like you two weary travelers need some rest; we'll just be leaving now." McGonagall said abruptly. I could hear her open the door and Dumbledore walk out. "If you need anything do call, there shall be appropriate teaching uniforms for you two to wear when you wake up." She finished, there were a brief moment of silence followed by her foot steps and the sound of the door slamming.

I uncovered my face and shuffled over to the bed on the left side of the room. When my ankles hit the bed frame, I lowered myself and sat down on the mattress recovering my face and taking a deep breath.

I didn't hear Harry walk over… I didn't respond when I felt him sit down next to me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jacob… I… I really am…" He stammered out as I opened my eyes and looked across the room to the adjacent wall.

"It's not your fault Harry…" I said looking at him slowly, he sighed his eyebrows scrunched and his forehead creased.

I sighed and opened my mouth just enough to utter a torn whisper.

"-It's my fault."


	33. Part 3: Chapter 27: Carlie

_**~*~Carlie Black~*~**_

**Chapter 27: **_**I kissed a boy and I LOVED it**_

I entered the great hall with Dumbledore a few minutes later, and everyone started to look at us. I was really getting sick of all the staring that went on around here. Dumbledore walked me over to the Gryffindor table, lightly patted my arm, and walked up to his seat at the teacher's table. I heard people murmuring about our entrance. Apparently, Dumbledore didn't usually escort his students down to breakfast. I didn't care, that old man was starting to feel like a slightly senile grandpa that I'd never had!

I took my seat in between Lily and her cousin Rose (another Weasly, she had bushy brownish redish hair, brown eyes, and a ton of freckles) who ate in peace. In-between bites I talked to Lily and Rose who had more than enough to gab about. They were both cool and we were all fast friends.

Everything was going great… until Albus sat down in front of me. He looked so amazing in his school uniform. I felt my face grow hot and my heart pick up its pace. He smiled at all of us.

"Hey guys," he said in that beautiful voice of his. Crap! I've never had a guy make me feel this way before!

"Hey," the girls on either side of me said in unison.

"Hi, Albus," I said, trying to keep my cool… or at least seem like I was. "How did you sleep?" I wondered if I knew Albus well enough to ask that question.

"I slept really great, thanks." He smiled that wonderful crooked smile at me and I held back a sigh. "I heard Dumbledore wanted to see you. What did he want?"

"He just wanted to know why I was here," I said. I didn't really feel like talking about running away and too my amazement, Albus didn't push the subject.

"Cool. Do you know what you're going to be doing all day?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly hopeful. Was he asking me out or something?

"I mean, we all have classes today, and I was just wondering if you were going to chill with us or go on your own and explore the castle." My heart sunk. Of course he didn't want to ask me out. For all he knew, I was still dating his brother!

"Dumbledore told me not to go wondering the halls by myself, so is it alright if I tag along with you guys?" I asked. Lily and Rose exchanged sly looks.

"Cici," Lily started, "we would love to have you around, but I'm afraid you can't hang out with Rosie and I today, we have a bunch of tests," she said. It was only the first day of school and they had tests? Yeah right! What were these two girls up to?

"But," said Rose cutting in, "I'm sure that Albus would be more than happy to have you tag along to his classes." So THAT'S what they were up to!

I smiled and looked at Albus, using all of my vampire dazzling skills to wow this boy.

"Could I, hang around you today, Albus?" I asked in an innocent and angelic voice. Albus swallowed hard and looked like he was having an inner battle with himself.

"I don't have a problem with it, as long as you don't think your boyfriend would mind." Albus spat out the word boyfriend like an insult.

"What boyfriend?" I asked, knowing who he was talking about. Speaking of the devil, James had decided that now would be a good time to come strutting over to where we were sitting. (I hated how good his timing was… GAH!)

"Baby!" He exclaimed giving me a surprise kiss on the cheek and making my smile turn into an enraged frown. Rose and Lily quickly came to my rescue.

"James, sod off!" said Rose.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to be with you!" added Lily.

"My little relatives really should mind their own business," said James in a cruel tone.

"James, I don't like you, and you don't like me, so why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked over my shoulder and almost pleading him.

"What do you mean I don't like you?" James asked, confused… as usual…

"You like the attention you get when you're with me, but you don't really like me. Face it James, you're just a tool," I said. Alright, so maybe I was just being a b*tch, but this guy was really starting to piss me off!

"I do like you, Baby," whined James.

"Really?" I said skeptically. James nodded. "What's my middle name?" I asked. James looked scared.

"Ummmmm, don't tell me! I know this!" he said

"Jane," murmured Albus in a small voice.

"What's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Well, maybe, ummmm…" again James couldn't answer.

"Green," said Albus again.

"What's my favorite book?" I asked one final question. James didn't even try to answer this time, instead he stuck to a cold look.

"A book of fairy tales," Albus answered in a steady voice. He had remembered everything I had told him on the train ride to Hogwarts… Aww!

"James, I think I've made my point." James didn't say another word, but just turned on his heels and walked off.

"Well then," said Rose, "I don't think he'll be bugging you anymore."

"Yeah," Lily cut in, "That was awesome Cici!" I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" I asked guiltily. I didn't like being mean to people… even jerks like James... or my dad… Grumble…

"No!" Both girls assured me at the same time, but I wasn't asking them.

"You weren't too hard on him, Carlie," said Albus. "James is a world class prat, that's all."

I quickly smiled at Albus. The girls saw this smile and quickly excused themselves giving me knowing glances and winks. I turned back to Albus trying to seem as though I didn't have any idea what his relatives were insinuating. He smiled back.

"Shall we?" he asked, standing up. I scrambled to my feet, hoping I at least looked graceful. We walked down the table on opposite ends but once we we're together, Albus held out his arm for me to take. I did so with a smile as he walked me to his first class.

He had a class called Transfiguration first, which I remembered what taught by Professor McGonagall. We entered the class arm in arm and took a seat in the front of the class. The professor walked in with her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Today, class, we will turning guinea pigs, into tea pots," she said. I frowned. This sounded like animal cruelty. "Take out your wands and come get your guinea pig." Albus looked as though he was actually going to go get the poor animal and destroy it! I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You're not going up there are you?" I asked anxiously. He looked at me perplexed.

"Of course I am," he said as my heart sunk. "That's how you get the grade, Carles." If he hadn't said it after a horrible sentence, I would have swooned at my well famed nickname

"Albus," I said disbelievingly, "You're going to kill a poor defenseless creature for a GRADE!" This was horrible! The one guy I actually trusted in the world except for Dumbledore and Jayson was an animal abuser! The guy in question was looking at me like I was insane.

"Carlie, it's just a guinea pig. It's just an animal," Albus said like he was explaining something very simple to a 2 year old.

"Just an animal…JUST AN ANIMAL!" I started to scream. Everyone was staring at the crazy American now, but I didn't care. It was terrible what they were about to do! "Albus, that animal has done nothing to harm you and you're going to kill it. I bet you think that werewolves are 'just animals' too! Well, guess what, I'm half werewolf! Are you going to turn me into a pin cushion now?" Before Albus could say another word in his defense, a stern voice crushed his intended sentence.

"That is quiet enough Miss Black," Professor McGonagall said, glaring at us. "You may finish this conversation in detention."

Oops…

**_~*~TLA~*~_**

I sat in the trophy room, scrubbing every single stupid house cup that this stupid school ever had, while Albus sat scrubbing every stupid quidditch trophy that this stupid school ever had. We didn't speak. I was still fuming from the transfiguration lesson. I didn't understand how a guy could be so perfect and so cruel at the same time.

I thought that Albus was pretty pissed at me for getting him a detention. He hadn't spoken to me since Professor McGonagall had shut me up. After she had told me to be quiet, I had stormed out of the room; not being able to bear the sight of poor little critters being turned into useless teapots. Who drank tea these days anyway? Oh yeah, I was in England. At least now I understood what caused the American Revolution!

I had stayed in the Gryffindor common room and the library for the remainder of the day. Soon the entire school had found out that the crazy foreign girl had blown up on one of the Potter boys in class; but all the girls seemed to be more interested in the fact that I wasn't interested in James Potter. Apparently they thought that I was blind or crazy or both. Sure he was hot, but he was a man-whore! God British girls were desperate…

After a very awkward dinner, in which Lily, Rose, and I hardly talked, the creepy old castle caretaker, Mr. Filch, who looked older then Dumbledore, escorted me down to the trophy room to serve my detention. Filch seemed a little too fond of his cat named Mrs. Norris (Apparently not only was his cat married… but they were also having an affair!), but he saved time to look down my top and check out my ass… perv… The old creep left soon after another teacher brought Albus into the room. Even though I didn't want to see him, I was glad that I wasn't getting raped tonight!

Here I was, almost 2 hours later, still scrubbing these dumb awards, with deafening silence ringing in my ears. Finally I started to sing Disney songs to myself just to hear something other than the screaming quiet. I was half way through "Be Prepared", when Albus finally said something.

"I would never harm a werewolf," He said almost inaudibly.

"What?" I demanded in total b*tch mode.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt a werewolf. My god brother is half werewolf. I hate people who are prejudiced. I just thought you should know," He said clearly and confidently. I turned around and realized he wasn't looking at me. He was scrubbing an already clean trophy, clearly trying to seem preoccupied.

"Oh," I said before mentally slapping myself. 'Oh' that was the best I could come up with? Then I mentally kicked myself. This guy was still a disgusting animal abuser! I quickly turned away from him and back to the trophy, hoping that he would forget that I had even made a sound. God, I missed the silence.

"I don't hurt animals either." I found that hard to believe. I must have snorted or something because Albus quickly followed up with, "It's true!" He sounded very passionate about what he had to say. "The animals we transfigure aren't real animals. We take the teapots out of the castle kitchens and professor McGonagall turns them into creatures to practice on, but they never feel anything, and the real spells don't even hurt animals! If they did, I doubt they would be allowed to teach them to us!"

I turned around slowly; processing what this boy had just said. I suppose that I did judge very quickly, and I didn't fully understand the concept of magic. I didn't realize that he was walking to me, or that I was walking to him.

"I could never hurt another living creature, I'm not prejudice against werewolves, and I think that you are simply incredible." If I had any sense left I would have looked down and blushed like I usually did, but I couldn't break eye contact with him. Those eyes were killing me. They were perfectly green but hidden behind those glasses. I lightly removed them from his wonderful face.

"Do you really think that I'm incredible?" I asked in disbelief. I lived a very sheltered life with my vampire family, and they had never let me near any people that were close to my age; saying that I would age too weird to sustain a relationship with them. So having someone actually like me for me and think that I was incredible…was…shocking.

"Of course," he said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "You're terribly witty, passionate about what you believe in, and not to mention the fact that you're the most beautiful individual I've ever seen in my entire life."

I let his words wash over me. He was saying all the right things with complete sincerity. He was looking me in the eye too. This was perfect, just like it was out of a completely cheesy movie that would be staring Kate Hudson and Hugh Jackmen.

"Albus, I have a secret," I said, saying the right thing for the first time since I had met Albus.

"What?" He asked, lightly brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Ever since I met you on the train to this crazy place-" I paused and smiled sweetly. "-I've been crazy about you." Saying what I'd been feeling felt great. But not as great as the kiss that Albus placed on my lips after I had finished my sentence.

He was an incredible kisser; much, much, MUCH better then James (Which would be a surprise to most girls…). His lips were soft and sweet, but just firm enough to feel strong. I lightly brushed my tongue on his lips and felt him automatically respond to me. The kiss was mind-blowing. I loved it, and found it very difficult to stop. But I didn't have to because he pulled away first.

"I have to ask you, but feel free not to answer," he asked, suddenly anxious.

"What is it?" I was curious.

"Do you fancy James…more than me? I know you guys were together during summer holiday and I just was curi-" I kissed Albus chastely just to get him to shut up.

"I have absolutely no feelings for your brother. I think he's kind of a jerk. And I think you are much better at kissing then him too." Albus's face broke out in a huge smile as he leaned in to kiss me again.

I was just starting to enjoy his kiss when the creepy castle caretaker walked in.

"And that, my love, is why you don't leave the students alone during their detentions." He was talking to his cat. "They will get up to naughty, naughty things."

Albus and I quickly jumped a foot apart, blushing. I was thoroughly embarrassed. Were we going to get into even more trouble? I didn't think I would mind detentions if they ended up like this every time, but I doubted that they would put Albus and I in detention together unsupervised again…

"My pet and I think that you two owe us a trip to the Headmaster's office," The great creep said.


	34. Part 3: Chapter 28: Jayson

_**~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~**_

**Chapter 28: **_**Jump man! It's ONLY broken glass!**_

I opened my eyes slowly the world around me coming into my minds eyes. I couldn't feel my body, but I could feel my emotions. Things waved and swayed like the surface of a floating ocean.

I was dreaming, but I couldn't remember falling asleep. The last thought in my conscious mind flowed around me ringing like alarm bells. As I listened my conscious memories were flowing into my subconscious my mind creating its own situation and dreamscape that I could only enjoy.

'_Will she come back?'_

Who knows?

'_Will she come back?'_

Who cares? My dream self didn't even spare a moment to worry about such silly things.

'_Will she come back?'_

Of course she would! In my dreams she would, everything my subconscious wanted happened in this imaginary world.

'_Will she come back?'_

"Oh hush trees, of course she will." My dream-self (not I) said sitting up and looking around themselves. The interesting thing my consciousness (which sprawled somewhere out of my line of sight, watching intently and ready to pounce when my subconscious was too preoccupied) took in was the fact that my dream-self was not surrounded by tree's but instead wheat, which was in fact a grass. I and my dream-self ignored the two consciousnesses petty sibling squabbling and continued on with our fantasy.

We looked about ourselves; the silhouettes of far away forests bordered the immense field making us feel all the more smaller and part of a bigger chain of bigger things. The wheat field seemed immense, endless until the sight of the horizon's tree came into view. The possibilities?

Endless, _'Ur Durh'_

The wind was a slow summer breeze that I personally had only heard about in stories. My non-dream-self pointed out that this experience was never achieved in a rainy icky place like Forks... way to ruin a good day much.

This was only the beginning of this dream, and yet my subconscious had achieved a true staging of awe and a completely impossible event. I had learned through past experience that the dreams of immortals were so much more amazing and involved not only the subconscious of an individual, but also the conscious side. It was time to start doing stuff though; we weren't just going to examine everything after all... well, I wasn't really into that 'whole-page-of-describing' nonsense.

We choose a direction and started walking, my hopes high and a smile on my dream-self's face to give the emotions I was feeling a visual example. Since you kind of need visual examples when you're writing anything.

After only a few minutes of walking, but if this were to happen in the real world more than likely hours, we came across a lone person.

A grin on her face, and something white, flow-y, well sheet-like on her body (which wasn't my main attention surprisingly.), longer hair then her normal boy-short length, an ultimately extremely feminine looking version of MY girl friend… I liked the change of character to be honest, was that jerky?

"Told ya so trees." My dream-self said though we both questioned that comment. Trees….? Jordin started walking over to us. My subconscious was enjoying this dream making it as happy as it could get. As soon as we met each other face to face my subconscious version of Jordin spoke.

"I'm sorry I over reacted." WHAT GIRL SAYS THAT? Especially a REAL LIFE girl? "Sometimes I let things get to me, I feel really bad now." She summed up her lines, exactly the thing we wanted to here, like an actress in our play (which she pretty much was). I grinned at her.

"It's okay; I understand your just doing what's natural to you." My dream-self said gesturing to the world around us. "Just like the tree's and their talking." CREEPY. My conscious was creeping in ready to pounce now, we both felt it irritably… The trees were giving away that this was a dream, grumble…

"Thank you for understanding; you're the best boy friend a girl could ask for." Did you hear that? I'm the best boyfriend a girl could ask for! (Hell no, even I knew that my subconscious was pushing things. The dream was losing its genuine touch. I would rather be awake then see this sh*t) She smiled genuinely like she was straight from the heart, Subconscious now you're just making a fool of yourself.

"Yup." My Dream-self said totally oblivious to the real problems around us… Like consciousness… Consciousness was pouncing inches from its prey. My subconscious made one last feeble attempt at survival.

My dream-self leaned in to kiss dream-Jordin. Consciousness stopped for one moment to get a glimpse at the thing that I actually consciously wanted, more than good not gooey icky dreaming. Their lips met only for a second for the next Jordin was no longer there.

My dream-self stopped and looked around surprised. The wind picked up and the wheat started to shrivel.

I shuddered; my consciousness fell on its face. HA! And Jordin thinks I'm clutzy!

It was time for a dream roller-coaster, the seat belt tightened around my imaginary within mind metaphor. YA Guys, I just metaphor'd you.

This dream was now, a nightmare. My consciousness grinned with morbid humor, at least things would get interesting from this point on I suppose…

Five feet or so ahead from my dream-self, Dream-Jordin no longer in her pretty form but in her yellow rain jacket and realistic look stared at me tears running down her face. I kept a rising grumble in my throat at my sudden disgust, she couldn't just stay... Girly looking?

"How could you?" She screamed at me. My dream-self, who stood there like a confused idiot, actually responded.

"I didn't mean to! Jordin please, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" My dream-self cried out, the real me was already confused, scared, and my heart was close to leaping out of my chest. What the heck did I do in five seconds? Try and use tongue?

"No you're not." She growled as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist like someone was behind her holding her. My dream-self looked up to see the face that belonged to the person behind my Jordin.

Inali grinned at me, his head resting on Jordin's shoulder, my cowardly dream-selves eyes fluttered away unable to look at his face. My consciousness on the other hand began fuming, my subconscious had taken my nightmare to far. I, stuck viewing the situation like an audience member, couldn't take the site of that jerk all up in my girl friends business (Mmmhmmm brotha). I forced my view onto the fazing, I had to assume control before this went any farther.

I quickly allowed my subconscious's version of me to fade so that I could assume control of my dream-self, and hopefully end this dream which was going in a direction I no longer approved.

My eyes flickered to Jordin, my mind came across a statement to say and a way to end this dream and go back to moping in reality. But subconscious wasn't ready to let me wake up.

Looking at her-

-was a bad idea…

'_Will she come back?'_

Her face was distorted in a manner that made me flinch. Pink scarred lines (three of the suckers in fact [Jesus]) ran across her face, making her beautiful little face look hideously...

scarred.

Just like Emily's face…

(Well at least we've found the source, time for a bibliography...)

This wasn't my Jordin; this wasn't even my fantasy's Jordin. This was a dream gone wrong…

I almost felt bad for dream Jordin… Those scars looked like they really hurt…

I averted my eyes instantly too afraid to look at anything else but the dead ground.

"Jayson." She cried, her tone instantly changing from harsh anger to a fearful cry. Within her faint voice I found a tint of sadness. "Help me." She whispered desperately, making my heart ache with the shame my subconscious was forcing on my character… in this nightmare I wasn't even spared the ability to not hear such a soft pitiful thing… Or not feel bad for hurting people (What's the point of dreaming if you can't escape the pain in the ass known as reality? I'm going back to human dreaming, thank you.)

I couldn't look up, I couldn't move, I was stuck! FRICK!

"Jayson!" A cry of terror echoed behind me, the voice made me look up in surprise a movement forced by my subconscious onto me.

Carlie stood there, the ringlets of her Auburn hair blowing in the newly created -gale force- winds. The environment behind them was changing form, the dark version of the tree silhouettes now a dangerous darkness. My father was beside her holding her tightly to him in an attempt to protect his daughter, the one that he had laid all his parental responsibilities on... just a side note.

Though the nightmare was infiltrating my mind pointing out all the flaws in this sight and the sight behind me, I ignored it.

My consciousness circled this scene, its dark wolf like claws scrapping the ground in enjoyment. My dream body shivered as the sound of their scratching reached my ears.

"Carlie? Dad? What are you doing here?" I cried finally finding a voice in my throat. My subconscious pressed, was trying its best to push me out of this dream and make me an observer again. I started to walk over to them rebelling against my subconscious. It had its own tricks up its sleeves one step toward them and all hell broke loose…

From the darkness behind them at least 8 pairs of pale hands reached out and grabbed them pulling them away from me. The bodies they came from were invisible but I-honestly guys- didn't have to see them to know they were... vampires. (gasp)

"Jayson help me!" Jordin cried from behind me, I turned to look at her but her newly scarred face still compelled me to turn away. My eyes flickered to instead the people around her. My mother her dark eyes blank and careless starred at me making my conscious memories come into my dream bodies mind.

The sudden tears in her eyes made me look away from her too and look to the other side of my nightmare's Jordin. Seth stood there now, his eyes staring at me betrayed.

"I tried to help you! Now look what you've done? Doomed all three of us!" He yelled at me the nightmare responding to my inner thoughts with more pain. It was a spy poking deep within my mind, all the things that set me back and made me worry and feel pain.

No, it was no spy,

It was myself punishing my dream-self for what I was getting myself into.

All three of these captives were all prisoners to my nightmare; the three families that I held dear to me were now fighting against being crushed by my dream.

My nightmare was trying to force me to understand something, to make a decision, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I didn't want to for that matter! I wanted to wake up!

"Mom!" I cried turning and looking at her when my subconscious had allowed me to, she stared at me blankly now, no cry of help coming from her.

"Jayson! Help us!" My father cried as I faced my mother completely.

I couldn't move.

I was stuck staring at this hollow, expressionless mask on my mother's face. The sound of torture and cries of help making me feel like my skin was trying to rip it's self away from my body. I wanted out, I tried to imagine other things but my subconscious refused fueling this awful mess.

'_Will she come back?'_

I didn't know what to do.

'_Will she come back?'_

I didn't know who to save.

'_Will she come back?'_

I loved all of them! I couldn't choose! Not like this.

'_Will she come back?'_

I couldn't take this!

'_Will she come back?'_

No more! Please! STOP IT!

'_Will she come back?'_

Let me GO!

**'_Will she come back?'_**

The thought hit me like the noise of nails on black board, my brain hurt like someone was prodding it and all I wanted was for the noise to stop.

**'_Will she come back Jayson?'_**

…Just let me wake up….

_**Crack**_

I looked down at my feet, the dead field below me was gone, and instead the ground was now glass. Its clean shine catching my eyes as cracks began spreading all around me. (Please let this not be my grandmother's windows, OHH PLEASE OOH PLEASE!)

My subconscious was doing what I had asked?

I remember hearing you can never dream your death… This nightmare was going to send my dream-body to its death. Though I knew I would dream again and assume a new body, for this one was but a part of my imagination. My mind screamed to jump, to hide, to save myself and this body. And as the Glass continued cracking I began to think of the aftermath of its breaking.

What happens when you dream your own death?

I didn't want to find out, not now! Not ever! I wanted to wake up and be able to walk with living people again!

_**Cr-r-rack**_

"JAYSON! No!" Jordin cried Inali's arms disappeared from around her and another force pushing her forward.

Before my subconscious pressed it into me that I could not look at her face, it had become preoccupied and my dream-self could move freely for that moment.

My eyes met hers for a brief second. Her dark blue eyes held more emotion then I had ever seen in them... Her face... was hers again...

And then, the realistic part of this nightmare -which seemed to grow more and more realistic every second- set in, and time continued.

_**Cr-r-r-rack!**_

I cried out, the ground below me shuddered ready to shatter into pieces.

Out of time… FRICK!

_**Sserhhhhkk**_

I tumbled down the shattered hole in the glass floor. Jordin looked down the hole at me her arm outreached toward where I was in a feeble attempt to save my dream-self from its fate. The glass around me fell changing into a foreign form almost like bright stars falling to the ground below. I was not focused on the last bits of beauty the happier fantasies of my mind had developed. Instead my attention was to where the Dream-Inali had once stood.

There a beast with the features of a wolf and yet the form of a man kneeled there its claws desperately scratching at the seemingly unbreakable ground, It's claws sending an all too familiar screech to my ears. This wolf which my dream had led me to believe was my consciousness, playing its role in the dream my subconsciousness had set up, wasn't as I had thought. Instead this wolf was a part of my dream; it was a werewolf in the real world, probably something I would have regarded as imagined in the actual real world.

It was too late to think of this bull sh*t now, I was wrong when I had analyzed the position I was in. Even gifted people -like moi- cant control their own dreams; instead we are (APPARENTLY) as much a victim to them as mortals. (Whoa, this was pretty intellectual for me… I didn't know I understood half these words till now!)

I had started believing that I knew everything. I believed even dreams could no longer fool me, that instead I could control them. But my mind, now stronger and keener in this state in which thinking is my main activity, had tricked itself and proved its own self wrong (Damn my vocab is GOOD!). My consciousness was in fact not the predator, but the prey. The fight at which I had imagined going on was instead a fight between the fantasy my dream had originally taken shape of, and the nightmare at which it had become.

I was a tumbling mess of confusion. I no longer knew my boundaries nor my control. I was lost my subconscious teaching me who was the true ruler of this world.

Just like life, where I had lost my control over my body… My mind… And now I was a creature that wasn't supposed to be real, a creature that was controlled and used as a pawn.

A pawn to my father…

A pawn to Sam…

A pawn to Jordin…

I wasn't even controlling my dream; I wasn't even high enough in status to be a working part of my dream. I had been wrong in thinking I was working my way around the subconscious instead I had gotten myself head into the dream. The emotions I felt within the dream had been so strong I had literally believed I was in control of myself.

My thoughts swarmed through my head replaying the sudden realization that had hit me like a rock. My babbling was no use though, as my fall was reaching its end and the star-like shards were tumbling down -me being in a position to break their fall.

When I died… When I really did… I would break the fall off so many stars around me….

I didn't know anything it seemed (wait a second, I thought- we just- GAH!),

My fall was almost over; I felt it in my mind. I knew my nightmare wouldn't unravel itself by letting me fall until the end of the dream. No it had more plans (-that I didn't even want to know!).

And just as this thought entered my head, my body hit the surface.

The surface was form-less and simply engulfed me. My eyes opened and looked up to see the undulant surface of the substance.

What was it?

Water?

Bingo! Give the dreaming werewolf a prize!

I reached my hand up to start swimming to the surface. But though my hand should have been able to reach the surface, it seemed as though it was impossible to get above the water.

I couldn't move.

I wasn't in control? Remember?

GEEZ

My dream-self couldn't breathe, whether it was because they were to afraid to open their mouth and try or because they were physically unable to I wasn't sure (SHESH! I could not get a break!). My dream-body demanded air, for its supplies had been knocked out of it after the landing… I had to breathe in this dream? How elaborate…

I had to at least try and intervene. My dream-selves lungs tightened desiring air, the pain from this made both I and my dreaming-self shudder. There was no way around this.

'_You have to open your mouth and breathe!' _I cried in a mental thought to myself.

He must not have heard it for he still pushed desperately to reach the surface. There was no connection apparently between us.

Our vision started to blur as or body began shutting itself down. The pain from this bodily reaction sent my dream-self in stand still.

'_Please! We're running out of time!'_ I cried again desperate. Why couldn't he hear me? My own self couldn't hear me! I was mute, control-less?

I was nothing…

Just a voice inside the back of my head…

'_Listen to me!'_ I cried.

My dream-selves eyes were barley open, our body floating farther down away from the surface.

'_This can't be it! Why aren't you fighting back!'_ I asked trying to push my active self.

Our sight began to disappear as our eyes closed.

'_Why can't you hear me….?' _I asked softly.

I officially hated not being in control….

Something grabbed our wrist the water waved around us sending sounds of a splash to our barley conscious self.

'_He came after all.'_ A familiar voice responded finally, the response more a long forgotten thought popping into my head and echoing in my head.

WHOA

WHOA

WHOA THERE

Something I had said about my father when I was just a kiddy? Now what?

The force pulled us upward our body sent up to the surface to the water. As soon as our head broke the surface we gasped taking in a big breath of air. Our eyes fluttered open to meet our savior's.

The red ruby eyes stared at us upon the pale face, the young women's blonde hair pulled back into a black veil.

I felt fear, but I couldn't look away. For when I did I was no longer at the sea I had fallen into but instead a church.

My families… all three of them… Were here, they all stood around their apparel black, with a touch of white. Some of their eyes puffy and red, some of them looking at me blankly focused on something I didn't know existed in this scene yet.

"…Shame… So young."

I looked down just to see what I was missing…

"Wasn't… Time."

A casket was bellow my now sitting up self…

"Why him?"

I looked forward at them; there almost incoherent babble was making sense. They were at a funeral,

"Jayson didn't deserve this." A soft female voice said.

My funeral, Ooh dear…

WAKE UP!

WAKE UP!

WAKE UP GOD DAMNIT!

The female who had just spoken stepped forward, a daisy in her hand. I looked up to see who it was, hoping that it was not the strange vampire who had lifted me out of the water and into, my death bed.

"Jayson didn't deserve this." The women repeated.

Instantly I took that desire back, for I knew this face… And I would always remember it.

Jordin walked forward, step by step like she was marching down a wedding aisle. (At least that's what she should have been doing in the fantasy I had so stupidly passed up. At least there I wasn't feeling the desire to curl up and cry.). Her slow steps echoed the slow disappearing of the background members of this funeral scene. When she reached my casket she looked down at me, my dream-self responded instantly and looked up into her face.

"Good bye…" She started to whisper, the tears running down her face smoothly no pink scars to disturb their descent. "…Jayson…" She muttered my name closing her eyes and dropping the daisy onto me we looked at the daisy with little interest and back up at her.

She stood there for a while regaining herself enough to finish what she was trying to tell me. My dream-self stared at her, unable to say anything though I begged him to comfort her. "…For good." She finished turning around and heeding back to the funeral group.

'_No! Jordin! I'm not dead! Not yet!' _I tried to cry out to her, but my mental voice would not reach the characters in this tragedy. They all turned and stared at me as if statues.

I felt something wet on my arm; when I turned and looked down to see it I flinched.

The dark water crawled up my arm trying to consume me where I sat. I wasn't out of the sea yet….

"Help! Somebody help me!" My dream-self finally called looking at the funeral group; they just stared at me mutely. The water was filling up the casket now starting to over flow the sides and onto the floor, we tried to get out of the casket but the water just held us down. My dream-self turned to it and tried to pull himself out, but was without any success. "HELP!" My dream-self cried looking back at them; out of the corner of our eye we caught a glimpse of something. As we focused on it our minds clicked together.

The dark water, originating from my casket flowed forward, spreading like a disease toward our family.

The dream wasn't about me,

This situation, these events, they were to teach me something.

But not to teach me something about myself.

But they were forcing me to focus on something I had avoided all my life, thought I controlled for that matter…

My friends,

My family,

My parents,

My sibling,

And even my girl friend,

They were all about to face the same fate as me.

My head really hurt at this point…

They couldn't hear or see me, but I could hear and see them… And though they pained me, and hurt me…

I loved them…

And love makes you do stupid things….

Family… Family comes first…

I grabbed the lid of the casket. My subconscious no longer their, instead I had the control I had longed for so much, I looked at them all.

"I love you." I whispered and with one mighty heave,

I closed the casket.

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

I opened my eyes and looked around the dark guest bedroom. The rain hit the window like little pebbles. My cold ear, pressed firmly to the window, perked up listening to each hit precisely. My consciousness started pushing my mind to work as all the noises and smells reached my ears and nose.

I pressed my hand up against the window watching the window fog up around my warm hand. I couldn't hear any talking or moving down stairs, so the Cullen's weren't up bothering me again. Before when I had sat on this window seat, I would have been thankful that the Cullens weren't here…But… Last time… I wasn't alone… I had Jordin here to keep me company…

And then the dream rushed back into my head, so quickly it was hard to grip any of it but a few specific details. As I sifted through them, the thoughts started making my eyes sting with the tears that I had wanted to shed during the nightmare…. Jordin had left me in my dream… And she said she wouldn't be with me again. I tightened my eyes before any tears could fall out but this only forced them out… OF COURSE… Sooh unmanly…

I was like a teenage girl who had been sitting at the phone all night for a boy she liked to call… But he never called god Damnit!

Jordin obviously had yet to come back from when she left earlier today… As I studied how dark the sky was, I knew it was getting late so she more than likely was not coming back.

I was alone… In this creepy old smelly house… with a bunch of Blood sucking monsters…. I cringed and curled up slightly at the thought of the position I was in… at least that Alice one made me hot chocolate… Now that I think about it though, I'm almost certain she spiked it with some sleeping aid…

I wish I had Jordin here, and if she wasn't coming back, I wish I could just fall asleep and not have to deal with the conscious world anymore.

But to experience another loopy crazy confusing dream (that I could remember only vaguely) again, I might pass on the sleeping thing….

Maybe I should go check on that Esme chick? I never did stick around to make sure she was… Well… dying painlessly… BUT! I didn't really care to be honest, and neither did they. The Cullens seemed pretty Kay with letting the chick just Die. Maybe vampires are just very heartless, I mean I don't really know a lot about them! Other then the pack hates them and they stole my dad!

Ohh… me and My dad didn't really leave each other on good terms either… Yikes, I'm just digging that hole deeper!

I wish I could remember that damn dream completely, I felt like it was important…

I uncurled myself slowly and stood up hurrying to the door without turning around to look at the window seat. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of any traces that I had been crying. Once I was done with my composing and reached the stairs I crouched down and looked down to the first floor to see if I could get a glance of what was going on.

I couldn't see anything from this point of view so I decided to just tough it and go face the danger more than likely below. I zipped my hoodie up completely and put my foot on the first step.

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

Whoa good timing, I heard soft footsteps from somewhere in the house getting closer to the door. I tip toed down the stairs a little bit more until I could get a glance at the people outside the door.

I saw her dark brown hair, Medium length and partially covered by a yellow rain coat hood.

"I'll get it!" I shouted running down the stairs. Jasper froze in his step as I zoomed down the stairs beside him, he gave me a bewildered look as I grinned back and grabbed the door knob. I turned it gently so the door glided open, my eyes flickered up at my visitors a smile on my face and my mood turning around instantly.

HA! Now she was going to have to apologize!

"Sorry…" Jordin whispered my grin grew a little more until I looked behind her… That was when I realized who I had really opened the door to….

My mom,

Seth,

Jordin's Father,

And even SAM,

Stared at me, their eyes narrowed and big frowns plastered on their faces. I felt my expression go from Surprise, to confusion, to fear, guilt, and Shame in five seconds flat.

"Jayson Harry Clearwater..." My mother growled her eyes gleaming like flames; I bowed my head ready to get it. "You are in SOO much trouble."

"How… How-w did you know I was HERE?" I stumbled out looking up to meet her eyes, Of course I ended up getting glared back into a bowed head position, well I had told her the Cullens were involved…So that meant I hadn't lied entirely?

"Your friend here told us everything and more." Sam said, Ohh god… Now the pack leader was breathing down my neck? Why did he have to be here? I felt Seth grab my shoulder and pull me out of the house onto the porch. My eyes flickered straight to Jordin who gave me an apologetic look.

"And it's a good thing he did." My mom growled in agreement making me look at her, 'He?' They didn't know… So Jordin rats ME out, but she doesn't even tell them the TRUTH? "Jayson! Do you even know what you're doing? All the way up in CANADA!"

"This place STINKS of leeches too." Sam grumbled barely audible.

"Mom! I can explain!" I said ignoring Sam. "I-."

"Explain? Jayson I'm past listening to an explanation. This is about the most… IDIOTIC! Thing you've ever done! What were you thinking?" My mother said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently even though I was a little bigger then her...

"No! Mom please! Jordin didn't-." I felt dizzy for a minute "Tell you everything!" I coughed.

"I told her enough!" Jordin yelled losing her fake deep male voice. Seth raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed. And I caught her father tighten his grip a little on her shoulder as a warning (as I looked Jordin over I realized she was wearing baggy jeans now and some ragged tennis shoes… Stupid… Smart… GIRL!). My mother had stopped shaking me by now. Instead of shaking, she gasped at my response.

"Jayson! How can you blame poor Jordin! He's your best friend." My mother said looking at me like a… like I was a monster!

"No mom-!" I yelled pulling her hands off of me and staggering back just enough so I could see everyone one.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at me like I was the criminal here. I WASN'T ALL TO BLAME! And I CERTAINTLY wasn't going to let Jordin use me as a scapegoat! NOPE! It was time for Justice, and justice played dirty!

I took a deep breath and said the first thing on my mind.

"SHE'S MY GIRL FRIEND!" I announced to all of them with a snap and point to Jordin. Well, at least at the moment she was but we HAD to talk, she was being a b*tch to me right now! (And I don't mean that in the context of female dog!)

My mom's mouth fell open.

Seth looked at Jordin, gawking at her like she was a science experiment.

Sam's eyes widen and he looked between the both of us confused.

Her father's eyes bulged and he grabbed his chest like he was having a heart attack.

Jordin was no longer blushing. Her face was pale, her mouth was opened, and her eyes wide and twitching with horror.

"Wh-what? Jordin is-." My mother trailed off.

"I saw that coming actually!" Seth cried happily.

"Gir-Girl FRIEND?" Jordin's father said barring his teeth (Uh-oh…)

"Oh god… Another Female shape shifter?" Sam muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jordin stepped away from her dad and pointed at me shakily.

"YOU-." She growled her face flushed.

"Uh-." I muttered putting my hands up.

"YOU IDIOT! No one was supposed to know!" She cried her voice going two octaves higher than I had ever heard before (And definitely a rage only a female our age could reach…). Tears of anger began falling out of her eyes without warning, making my eyes widen in surprise.

I wasn't trying to make her cry! I just wanted to get back at her! Which in the end would kind of make her angry and maybe cry…Oops…

"Jordin! I'm sorry! Don't cry, please! But they needed to know!" I reasoned half As*ly

"NO THEY DIDN'T!" She cried with a growl, before I knew it she was hitting me in anger. "Ho-How could you! It was a secret!" She yelled in-between sobs. She flailed at me without thinking, out of all the confusion and gawking looks from our audience my mind couldn't get over how close she was to me right now. I was officially weird, My girl friend was hitting me and all I could think about was how nice it felt to be near her? What the hell had she done to my brain in the past few days!

I had to do something, and I couldn't really think of what was the best and worst thing to do in this situation, so I did what came naturally…. I wrapped my arms around her quickly and pulled her into me like a restraint. She coughed as the force of my pull in, for it must have knocked the wind out of her. Before I knew it she was crying into my chest, her knuckles turning white from the pressure she was putting on them.

"Let... Let go of me… Let go…" She mumbled in-between sobs. It was really weird holding her, It didn't feel right, like I was missing the emotional want… But I didn't feel like getting punched again…

"Jayson… How… How long have you two been… Dating?" My mom asked staring at the crying Jordin.

"Not very long…" I muttered putting my lips to the top of Jordin's head my eyes wide and staring at them unsurely. Were they gonna separate us… For like ever? Oh god I hope not! I may have been mad at her, but she still knew a lot of bad things about me!

"I feel stupid now… Of course she was a girl! Her name is a girl's name!" Seth said slapping his forehead. "I should have known from the beginning!" Seth interrupted very randomly, Jordin wasn't that feminine… was it?

"Jordin, why didn't you tell me you liked Jayson?" Jordin's father grumbled ignoring Seth's random comment. Yah why hadn't she? Was she ashamed of me? Huh? HUH! Maybe time away from each other was a good idea now that I thought about it…

"I was afraid, that you would be upset. I'm sorry dad." Jordin said with quick glance back at him. I could tell she was starting to calm down. She had yet to pull away though so that was a good sign! I looked up at my mother who gave me a cold stare. I knew she was about to ask the same question…

"Why didn't I know? After all these years?" She started I opened my mouth to speak. "Not to mention I let her sleep over at our HOUSE with YOU." She added, Jordin's father turned on my mother without warning.

"What are you insinuating here Leah? Who do you think my daughter is?" Jordin's father barked at my mother unhappily, well at least he wasn't giving me the evil eye…

"I'm not assuming anything negative about your daughter. But I do know that my son is a 16 year old boy, and your daughter is a 15 year old girl." She said matter-o-factly with a gesture to the two of us. "Not to mention they seem more then comfortable with one another, so they must have imprinted in the process!" My mom didn't mess around when it came to proving a true point… Even though it sounded awkward when she said _imprint_… But I wasn't sure if we had imprinted? I mean it didn't seem like an imprint, and she said we weren't really shape shifters… (Damn you questions…)

"Not to mention they probably think they're in love or something." Seth added trying to be an intellectual in the conversation, but he was competing with two 35ish year olds, and he was only 25…ish. Plus, We were in love! To some extent…

I was getting a little fed up with their assuming here though. It was like they thought we were having mad sex or something! I opened my mouth to say something only for Sam to interrupt me.

"I wouldn't worry about that." He said smugly. "The Pack would know if anything inappropriate was going on between these two." Sam said pretty much sticking his nose so far up his As*. The rest of the male population shivered at the thought of that. My mom scoffed.

"Oh yah you've proved that theory right, MANY times." She grumbled… eh, I can agree with her. Most imprinting partners had children at early ages… some even in high school! But I didn't want them to start actually talking about the possibility of me and Jordin having had sex… Because I didn't like thinking about the possibility (Hmm… wonder what things would be like if Jordin and I had gone all the way…)!

"Look! We haven't had sex! Okay!" I grumbled. Jordin (who had stopped her crying but was still embarrassed) nodded with me, but with a scared look on her face.

"BUT! Have you thought about it?" Seth asked with a grin, my face got red.

"Well… uh…"

"Ha! To slow!" Seth said pointing at me (was he drunk or something?), My mother's mouth opened.

"Jayson!" She cried disappointed.

"Well who doesn't. OKAY?" I defended Jordin was blushing even more, her father looked like if he had a gun right now, He'd use it ON ME.

"Okay, time to redeem yourselves then!" Seth cut in like he was a game announcer, my mind focused then, the answer was more than likely No! "Have you gotten close to having sex?" Seth said.

"N-."

"Well… Uh…" Jordin interrupted me as she pulled away from my body. I froze feeling the parents eyes burning into me…. Jordin, COME ON?

"Jordin! How could you be that stupid?" Her father gasped, I had to shut my eyes.

"Well! It was an accident! And I wasn't thinking, he was the one thinking!" She said softly and pointing to me, her tone threw me off for a minute but I chimed in as soon as I realized she was blaming it on me.

"Nah ah! YOU were totally seducing me!" I growled.

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"I don't even know how to seduce someone!"

"Well then you're a natural!" Her mouth fell open as she turned to look at me. I saw her hand come up and before I knew it-

_**Slap**_

Jordin shook her hand which had just hit me, I realized she was biting her lip as I rubbed my face. At that point I realized… Jordin was really getting on my nerves lately… A LOT… so much so that I was thinking break-up was a _HECK YES_.

"Okay! That's enough! We're having a serious talk about this!" Leah yelled. "Is there anything else you've been keeping from US?" My mother asked, her eyes blazing at me.

"N-." Jordin and I started, I didn't want to bring the Cullens directly into this, it was probably best that we left, but suddenly the front door opened behind us.

"Yah we need to talk." Edward's voice chimed in making all Six of us turn to look at him. The Cullens peered out at us their expressions amused... (they probably heard that really awkward and embarrassing conversation). My mom stomped her foot and pulled at her hair.

"This was your father's fault wasn't it!" My mother cried making all of us look at her. "Where is that son of a b*tch!" My mother growled. I put my hands up and took a step toward my mother.

"No, it wasn't him. I wanted to help." I looked at Jordin who nodded.

"And so did I." Jordin added, at least we were in agreement now!

"Jayson… Why are you helping your father… After all he's done to you?" Sam asked a smack of betrayal in his voice.

I took a deep breath…

Why was I helping them? I mean my father did kidnap me…

He had abandoned me all my life….

He had put my mother through hell…

And the coolest gift he ever gave me was a stupid rock on a string…

(That still is in my room…)

I looked at Jordin for help but she just gave me a questionable look.

(Hey! This was the reason we were 'fighting' wasn't it?)

Did anyone know why I was helping Jacob Black?

I had to give them, and myself, an answer.

I closed my eyes and thought back…

To the dream…

To that one part, the part that was most important…

Where I was in the coffin…

"Because…" I started.

...Them...

"….Family comes first…"


	35. Part 3: Chapter 29: Jacob

_**~*~Jacob Black~*~**_

**Chapter 29: **_**Even the crazies don't get a break from reality.**_

I woke up this morning honestly feeling like I had just been hit by a car.

As my eyes wandered around the room, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, I focused VERY hard to start processing things. I didn't feel like I had slept good, for my eyes were dying to remain closed. My body on the other hand said differently, for we all know I _had_ woken up from some sort of slumber. As I processed my surroundings, the aching tiredness began to fade.

The walls were stone with wooden accent. A failed attempt at putting wall paper down was peeling on part of one wall. The bed I laid on was like a nest, forming a slightly protective wall around the outline of my body. I turned my head to the other side of me to find the room was dark with only a bit of light peeking through the windows. The light lay on the floor making little tiles of light on the darkness. The shadows created by the desk were in higher contrast giving the room a darker more mysterious look. I raised my head slightly and tried to focus on the opposite side of the room.

I could see the light beams dancing down to the ground, the dust particles becoming clearer as my eyes adjusted. Slowly a less familiar form started appearing in my vision, occupying the very far side of the room.

Harry laid there his back to me, uncovered and his head down off the pillow. He laid curled up in a very uncomfortable looking position. I sat up then in surprise as I started remembering where I was.

Ohh crap…. Hogwarts…. I covered my face with my left hand unhappily. It was all coming back now, the car ride with Carlie two nights or so ago… the other day with Renesmee and Jayson bickering… the plane ride probably just hours before… the boat ride here and the walk through Hogwarts Maze. And then… the most chilling to the bone thought… the conversation with Dumbledore…. He was just lying! He was old and senile! At least that's what I wanted to think…

If he was lying, then Harry was in on it too… But Harry had showed me some kind of sympathy, so I couldn't be certain this was just some sick practical joke…. The idea of it being just a joke didn't change things though. Even if it were a joke, I still felt guilt.

Werewolf… Or whatever…Or not… I still abandoned him… Carlie was right when she left… My kids deserve a way better dad then me…

So when I slid my legs over the edge, waking them up from their slumber, My arms aching for a stretch and my eyes drooping, wanting me to shut them and lay down again.

I couldn't help but be filled with a bitter feeling, my chest felt restricted and my mind kept picturing Renesmee.

I lifted my homesick self up and stretched on my tippy toes forcing my whole body to wake up. The floor creaked around me and echoed across the room to Harry, who stirred slightly with a shiver but went back to sleep. I looked to my left at the bed side table, a vague memory in my mind from earlier. There sat my broken phone… Great…. And open with my photo's lying around it… with used tissues…. (Oh god I had more than likely cried… how unmanly…)… was my wallet.

I quickly collected all the photos, putting them in carefully but ignoring what was on them (luckily it was dark), and shoved it into my pocket… ALL in record time! Harry started snoring softly, a good sign to my trying to be stealthy self. I walked over to the door slowly, my eyes on Harry intently.

_**Bam**_

I grabbed my knee and clenched my teeth in pain as Harry stirred slightly. When he started snoring again I looked down at what I had bumped into.

A small chest sat in front of me, its back to the wall, on it was a pile of fabric… no paper…. Wait… No it was definitely clothing. I looked down at what I was wearing and realized that I was still drenched, only this time sticky (Don't you dare get the wrong idea!) and hot (Don't you dare get the wrong idea again!) since I had wallowed in the river water during my sleep. I quickly picked up the clothes and looked around the room, my eyes went to the window where I could see the sun sinking below the horizon… so it was late in the day… well this was going to screw up my sleeping cycle a lot…

After staring at the window waiting for the sky to start darkening, I looked around the room entirely skipping Harry's sleeping form and looking at the wall beside me which conjoined with the wall behind him. There was a door on Harry's side of the room leading somewhere, I tiptoed over to his side of the room being as quiet as possible and opened the door.

It wasn't a closet, so I walked in and searched the wall around the doorway with my free hand. Sure enough I found a switch and flickered it on.

A dim light flipped on slowly getting brighter, I closed the door to try and keep the light from waking up Potter. Sure enough I had picked the right door for another door was a few inches from me, probably leading into the hall. I opened it and walked out being blinded by even more light. When I had adjusted to my surroundings, I found myself out in the main hall. An old crotchety… and more or less creepy…looking man with a cat in his hands looked up at me, he was leaned in slightly as if zoning into a kiss with the ugly little creature.

"Right…." I said a freaked out tone in my voice.

"What's the matter with YOOU?" He slurred the cat hissing at me, obviously I had disturbed a make out session… "You look like YOOOU'VE seen a bansheeeee." He slurred again when I didn't respond. Well old creepy man… I didn't know what a BANSHEE is, but I'm pretty freaked out by your freaky-self…

"… DO you know where the bathroom is….?" I asked after a few seconds of me being in a flustered, awkward, silence.

"Two flights up the stairs and to the Leffft." He said pointing behind him. I circled around him my back to the wall for he stared at me with his bulging eyes. When I got to the stairs I darted up them as fast as I could, trying my best to get the images of him out of my head. How could a guy have a physical relationship…? WITH A CAT? Obviously there was bestiality in this place…

When I got my butt up the stairs, ignoring the people on the way, I turned left and opened the closest door. A women cried out in some terrible screech… or moan, I didn't take time to ponder this… as soon as I opened the door. I closed it and walked to the next door opening it and expecting another cry.

A large bathroom gawked in front of me. Its columns tall, its fountain huge and unnecessary for what was the point? And its stalls made of stone (though the only one who will admire them is a person taking a crap) and its sinks connecting in one long carved out dip with small waterfalls… Like in one of those bed, bath, and beyond commercials where everything looks beautiful and lovely but majorly over rated. Not to mention, it had STAIN GLASS WINDOWS, like a church… though many dirty (literally and non) happed in this 'sacred' place of bathing.

But I was blabbering, I had a mission, and that was to take a shower and get these clothes on. I trudged over to the fountain and sat my clothes down. The stone floor was cold against my bare feet and it made me feel even lonelier, like a prisoner. I looked around the room some more looking for a shower of some sorts…

Well, this was strange… there seemed to be no shower stalls…. Just this fountain… Either I hadn't been here in a while and forgotten, or I had been a very open young adult last time I was here (Which knowing me was the case [Segue!]… I had done a lot of crazy things as an 18 year old… Like one time! I went over to Leah's and- well long story short, Twinkies have many uses! Seth, Quil, and Embry stopped eating Twinkies entirely after that day… Good times…). I sighed and took off my shirt… then my pants… and looked at my boxers, I was going to keep them on for the time being…

I stuck my foot into the fountain, finding that the water was very shallow and chilly. When I had both feet in, I walked over toward the center of the fountain where a series of strange elaborate pipes wrapped around and stuck out. I felt around the Colum for some sort of switch. As I moved toward the left I found a set of four knobs with different designs on them. They were arranged like a compass, one at the top two diagonal to that and another single one directly below the top knob. I put my finger on the top knob and felt the design which was a rose of some sorts. I went on to the second knob and studied it, a series of curls wrapping around and creating a almost vine look on the surface. As I moved on to the bottom one my hand knocked the second knob, making it turn. I froze my ears perking up at the sound of creaking from the Colum.

Or crap what had I done now….

Immediately the pipe over head made a gurgling sound. The slosh of water echoed down the pipe and increased in volume as it escaped the end of the metal pipe. I turned around toward the mouth of the pipe just two yards behind me. Sure enough, the gurgling stopped entirely and the water poured out creating a small water fall. The water began to spread out across the bottom of the bath, making a wave which knocked my ankles as it flowed to my position. Goosebumps traveled up my body at the feeling of the warm bath water sloshing around my ankles. The cold feeling in my feet disappeared entirely and was replaced with the water's warm sensation.

I didn't feel as lonesome then as the warmth traveled up my body and relaxed my tensed chest. Filled with sudden energy I spun around, facing the column once again, and placed my hand on the top knob. I turned the knob slightly to the left. Within seconds, there was another gurgle down a pipe to the left of the water pipe. This pipe was angled upward though, toward the tall ceiling. I tilted my head up, my brown eyes curiously wide, as the gurgling came to a halt at an opening just a few feet above my head.

Then, as I closed my eyes expecting water to come and drench me, a scent filled my nose. My eyes opened in astonishment.

It was like rain… only cooler and less rain drop like… the stain glass reflected on their blue, green, and purple, spherical, and obviously reflective surfaces.

Bubbles! Millions of little bubbles! Fell around me filling the air with an aroma I could only describe as a sea shore scent. The warm water, which made my body pumped with energy, lapped at my ankles. My muscles began relaxing as I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with the pleasant scent. The bubbles continued to float around, making me feel like a little kid again with one of those nifty bubble blowers. As I stuck my hand out a bubble fell and landed on it; wrapping my palm in it's reflective surface. I brought my hand up toward my face and inspected the bubble, which smelled of the relaxing odor. Curious, I sniffed the bubble which popped immediately making my eyes widen in surprise.

And that's when I got the most immature, and creative idea I had ever had in my life.

Leaving my spot I walked back toward the column completely, I grabbed every knob around me and turned it in a random direction, I circled around the column until I had turned every knob at least once. The gurgling noise echoed from every direction, every pipe. The sloshing of water sounded every which way.

Before I knew it the whole fountain was alive, every pipe was pouring out water, bubbles, or even what appeared to be soap! Water poured all over me, drenching my 35-ish (how old exactly was I physically? I knew I was 40 in years… Scary…) year old body in hot water. But I didn't feel weird, or immature, or even crazy. I felt like a kid, like a 15 year old kid growing up. I felt like I did before the whole werewolf thing. Before ditsy Bella, before the crazy Cullens, Before Nessie, before I even knew who Leah really was! Before the kids and all the responsibility…

So as I ran around the pool my hands flailing and my legs going every which way and somehow finding a way to propel me forward and keep me moving. With my mouth open laughing or yelping as I stepped into water that was way too hot. I didn't feel like a middle aged guy.

I felt like a kid again.

I felt like I could run a lap around Hogwarts and not be tired.

I felt like I could eat all the pizza in the world and not have heart burn.

So kids, when people tell you to enjoy your child hood. They're actually right!

Because it's not often that an old guy like me gets to feel this way!

Finally out of breath I plopped down on the bottom of the pool letting the water wash over my stomach and bat against my face. The bubbles, which from this point of view looked like rain drops, fell around me. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue trying to catch them on my tongue.

But even though I was having a pretty good time in this pool, I soon or a later gave up on trying to catch the icky tasting bubbles on my tongue (for I realized they tasted like soap….). There was a point where my smile slowly faded and my chest tightened regardless of the warm water. There was a time where the water felt cold, and even the bubble seemed like cold rain drops.

There was a minute… where all I could do was miss three people I loved more than…

…anything…

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

I walked down the spiral staircase back to our room. The clothes they had given me were a little looser (which was a change from last time where they had been REALLY tight) but it had more than enough fabric on it. It was equipped with a under shirt, a dress shirt, a waist coat, an over coat with a Gryffindor badge, dress pants which were over my slightly wet monkey boxers (THEY WERE WET BECAUSE I HAD GONE IN THE BATH WITH THEM. OKAY?), and over top of it all was a black cloak of some sorts. The whole outfit made me feel ten pounds heavier and majorly uncomfortable. When I reached the bottom of the stairs to our floor I peeked around to make sure the old man wasn't there. When I was sure he wasn't I walked down the steps into the main hall to our sleep quarters floor. I looked at the vase of exotic flowers that was perched on a little table in the center of the hall. How odd, I didn't remember that being there on the way up… I made my way over to the far wall and entered our rooms little entrance hall and then went into the bedroom slowly to see if Harry was awake.

Harry laid on his bed, still curled up and still snoring softly. Like a good friend I tip toed over and found a blanket which I quickly draped over him. He murmured in his sleep and moved a bit grabbing onto the blanket and relaxing his crunched position. I grinned happy that I had probably made his lousy night sleep a bit better. I then turned and went back to the door, I was a bit confused though because I was sure when I had exited the room earlier the door had been on Harry's side, but this door was in the center of the room… Weird… As I looked back at Harry's side of the room and realized there was a door on his side… the door I had gone through earlier…. And sure enough as I looked back at my side there was another door too…

This made no sense because earlier I could have sworn the only exit of the room was the door on Harry's side…

Another thing confused me! When I had entered the main hall and evaded the creepy old man and his cat, and gone up the stairs it had only been two flights… but on the way back down to our sleeping quarters it had been five… along with the vase clue too-

This was interesting! It was like these doors lead to different parts of the house…

I walked over to Harry's door, turned the knob cautiously and walked in so I was in its little entrance hall.

I stared at the door that I suspected to be magical… Maybe if I thought hard enough it would take me where I needed to be… Where that was I had no clue! But hopefully it was still in the castles grounds just in case I had to walk back from the failed attempt!

"Door…" I said addressing it directly. "… Please take me to where I need to be because I really need to fix a lot of crap… But please don't make me go back to Forks because I need to be here in Hogwarts." I rambled.

There was no apparent response as I stood there waiting. I sighed and walked over opening and stepping in, immediately I was blinded by light as I stepped out. I stumbled back a bit closing the door behind me like a fool…

When my eyes adjusted I was in one of Hogwarts class rooms, it was sloped upward like a stadium only more steep and there were stairs. The room was pretty condensed with desks and tables all angled in to face a black board to the right off me. As I looked at the black board there were some terms written on it that I remembered from last time…

I knew where I was…

This was that one place, with the room, and the stuff… Uh… Where I had made that de-love-potion-potion for Nessie!

Wait a second… and the room behind me was that bedroom…

Where me and Nessie had… GOT IN OON! …For the first time at least… Hey! This is where we conceived Carlie too! Wow this place was a pretty special place after all…

But how the hell was an old stinky potion room (come on, special or not we had to stick to the program…) supposed to help me get Carlie to come back to forks? Think Jacob, think!

Wait a second… maybe this is like last time and (instead of rat boy Malfoy) My Carles has been put under a love potion by that evil… What was his name… Uh… James? YAH! James Potter… the worst of the bunch… who was pretty worse in its own…

**[An: At this time we have taken into consideration that most of the men in this story have names that begin with the first two letters JA. Why? We have no clue so deal with it]**

But if that were the case… I needed ingredients! And other supplies! Wait… how was I going to get that?

….Dumbledore…

Well wait… I wasn't going to talk to that ninny, he had got on my case about Jayson… (IF I EVER HAVE ANOTHER CHILD I WILL SHELTER THEM FROM EVERYONE AT HOGWARTS: Radom thought…)

I was sick of everyone pestering me about Jayson! They never understood how hard it was FOR ME. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Yah maybe it wasn't the best idea but it's the past! I know I screwed up, and I know that I should fix things. But I can't fix things when no one wants to listen to me! Not to mention the whole messed up family values thing... IT WAS NOT MY IDEA TO STRIP BELLA AND EDWARD OF THEIR 'Grandparents' TITLE!

I hated my situation; I loved my children to death… BUT THEY BOTH HATED ME!

As I sobbed to myself about my position I made up my mind that I had to go to Dumbledore, I walked over to the door I had just walked in from and opened it expecting to be transferred back to my room. Instead I simply waltzed into the classrooms extra room/bedroom. I stopped in the middle of the room (confused at first) but things came back to me shortly as I realized I was an idiot and closed the door... DAMNIT! I looked over to the bed as a majorly eerie feeling that I wasn't alone filled me…

Sure enough a women (around my year age) laid there, obviously not a student but she wore no house clothes or teacher apparel. On the table beside her was a candle which was inches away from going out it seemed. A book was open and an empty vase sat to the side of the candle… Long ago this same vase had been filled with a bunch of dead roses (from what I remembered)

Her dark brown hair covered part of her face and her little body was curled up in a fetal position, but for some reason I had a feeling I had seen her before… a younger version though… She must have been a student at the time I had been here.

But why was she still here? Shouldn't she be off doing other stuff? Like being a successful wizard?

I walked over to her table and looked down at the book seeing what was written on it. On the left side of the page, a short half page diary entry was written out in neat hand writing… I knew I shouldn't be poking in this ladies life… but the entry was just sitting there for me to read…

I turned the book slowly trying my best not to wake the women, when I had turned it around completely I read what was written.

_Dear Diary which Dumbledore insist I write in for my own mental safety… Though I find this whole thing inferior…_

I was likin this chick already! Too bad she kind of had a Leah/smart person touch to her… I squinted my eyes and kept reading.

_This morning when Dumbledore came, to this little class room I am forced to consider my home until I receive my room back from his visitors, I was finally able to convince him to tell me who the visitors were. And to my very surprise it was Jacob Black and that numb skull Harry Potter who have, without mercy, taken my family away from me. _

Uh oh… so she had a problem with me… WHY GOD? CAN'T I GET A BREAK! I didn't even know what I did! I kept on reading though with adrenalin rushing through me.

_The moment I see Potter walk by this room I will immediately jump out and strangle him until god himself rips me form his corpse…. As for Mr. Black, since I have no idea what this man looks like nor any inclination to directly harm him… I will have to save that fight for later…_

Okay… so she didn't know EXACTLY who I was….

_Dumbledore came to me with little good news this morning. Apparently the two of them will be leaving within two days though, so I will be able to retake my room upon their leaving… If it weren't for them I could freely wander these halls but it seems with Mr. Black and his daughter here, along with Potter of course, I have lost all privileges to do so… It may be because of their connections with my family but I have little care or reason to ponder trivial things such as ...well this whole writing nonsense in general, but I guess mostly this._

Connections? Whosa what? Not to mention she knew Carlie was… CARLIE IS IN HOGWARTS! Jacob 1, world 0!

_The most important thing in my situation is to keep hope that I will see my husband again… But until the day when the council of wizardry fully admits me form these lands… I _

And it cut off there… Like a majorly unfinished story that was killing me from the inside out. What did I do to this chick? Who was she anyway? How-

"Ohh I'm sorry! I thought Dumbledore told the teachers I was staying here." A female voice chimed in front of me. I looked up wide eyed. Her blue eyes looked at me frightened also but there was redness to her cheeks making it obvious she was embarrassed. I was the one who jumped back in surprise hitting a wall and yelped in fear though. "Are you alright sir?" She asked in a distorted British accent, before I could even process her moving she was on her feet and had her hand on my shoulder seeing if I was okay.

"Ya-yah I'm fine…" I muttered out my eyes looking behind her at her diary and then fluttering back to her dark blue eyes. "You just scared me there."

"Ohh dear! I'm truly sorry! I don't get company very often you see." She said helping me back to my feet.

"Oh no it's fine I deserved it, after all I was the one getting into your stuff." I said unnaturally brushing of my clothes and standing up straight trying to act like one of the other teachers. She gave me a slightly confused look but then turned around and looked at her table seeing her open diary.

"Ohh that…" She said rushing over, closing it, and sliding it under her arm. "Dumbledore said I should write in this silly thing." She said turning around and fixing the bed she had laid on.

"Ohh yes, Dumbledore can be a bit odd at times..." I said trying to be sophisticated… This was so weird! I didn't like speaking in this kind of vocabulary at all!

"A bit? The man is bonkers!" She said turning back to me and laughing, I chuckled with her. "Writing down my thoughts isn't going to solve my problems, it's simply a waste of time." She continued more seriously.

"I agree." I said with a grin. She nodded and turned back to the bed setting her diary down.

"I don't think, I've ever seen you around here Mr…" She said turning around and smiling politely. I felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead… "… I don't believe I caught your name either?" She said her smile fading and a guarded look on her.

"Ohh yes, I'm new here. The names Mr…" I paused for a moment and thought… Uh… Come on Jacob! "Mr. Clearwater!" Ohh dear lord! She was going to figure me out, Out of all the names…

"Mr. Clearwater? Hmm your last name sounds very familiar…" She said a polite smile on her face and a friendly look about her; hopefully she wasn't a good actress…

"Yes, some of my family members have been in the news lately. So maybe that's where you heard it from?" I said correcting my error… she had been cooped up here in a while so she probably didn't know exactly what the news was about…

"Ohh more than likely, probably in one of these news papers Dumbledore brings me every so often." She said looking over to the very corner of the room behind me where a stack of papers sat… GULP…

"Right! So I don't think I caught your name then?" I said changing the subject before things got harry… Literally... (ha-ha! Jacob made a funny… yah, yah I know I'm comedian material.)

"Oh! I'm sorry how rude of me not to introduce myself." She stumbled out taking my hand and shaking it quickly. "My name is Lunette." She said with a smile.

"Lunette? What an interesting name…" I said starting conversation. I was thanking god that Carlisle had given me a one on one public speaking class. Oh, I totally forgot to mention that beforehand. Ooh well, you just got random fact'd.

"Well where I'm from it isn't. Most of the girls in my pack were named after the moon." She grumbled.

"Pack…?" I asked confused… Maybe this is where she knew me from, La push?

"Yes… I thought all wizards knew of the werewolf packs that roam these lands…" She said skittishly.

"Oh right! Sorry that went right over my head." I said making a gesture over my head, she smiled politely but gave me a confused look… Obviously that was an American joke…

"Right… But that's why I named my baby an interesting name and not the generic ones you here thrown around." She continued. Her eyes began doing that little twinkly thing that parent's eyes did when they began to mention their babies. I leaped onto her conversation additive though.

"Oh? You have a kid?" I asked surprised, sure I had read she had a husband but I could have sworn there were no notes about a kid…

"Yes, sorry I'm probably rambling here. Would you like me to leave? I'm not allowed to wander the halls but if this is your classroom and it's in use, I should probably inform Dumbledore." She said shifting her weight uncomfortably. She probably would've loved to have an excuse to 'leave here and inform Dumble-dork' (a.k.a. go Potter hunting...).

"Oh No! It's fine, I was just getting ready to leave anyway." I said turning to the door.

"But isn't this your classroom?" She asked confused.

"Oh… uh… no"

"Then why exactly are you here?" She asked skeptically.

"Uh… Just checking out the place?" I said looking over my shoulder at her.

"Mr. Clearwater… I don't believe I caught your first name…" She said crossing her arms in front of her. An obvious sign that I had pushed her suspicion button. "For that matter, I don't remember hearing about you, meeting you along with the other staff, or reading about any Clearwaters in the newspaper..."

Okay, she was on to me. I had to get out of here before she figured out who I really was.

"Well I should be going now!" I said hurrying to the door and opening it. I heard her gasp as soon as I opened the door.

"I know where I've heard that name before!" She said stomping her foot on the ground, I froze and turned to look at her.

She dramatically stuck her hand out and pointed at me, her eyes blazing and her teeth showing.

"You're Jacob Black!" She screeched at me.

"Nice meeting ya! But I really gotta go!" I said quickly and then turning just as quickly. I went into a full out sprint, running out the door going for the stairs upward to the exit. I heard her yell and battle cry (I was dead) and before I reached the stairs going up, there was a sudden weight on my back as she pinned me to the ground.

"You tried to trick me!" She screeched at me, my left cheek was pressed against the floor and I could smell something gross off the stone.

"No…! I…. trying… get killed!" I said though most of my sentence was muffled as she put more pressure on my head.

"You're not getting away this time Jacob! I'll make you pay!" she screeched even more picking up my head and slamming it into the ground, I was stunned for a few moments. A major headache came to me in a flash.

"Look….Don't know…husband!" I cried but again my sentence was muffled by the ground.

"You're the reason I'm stuck in this damn room!" She said pounding my head into the ground again, I coughed in pain. "You're the reason that I'm never going to see my baby girl again!"

"Please… Sorry… Didn't mean… You get stuck here." I said most of my sentence was muffled until she lifted my head up again and put me in a headlock… I tasted blood in my mouth (Talk about being beat up by a girl)

"Do you even know how I feel!" She asked tightening her headlock.

"No!" I gasped as she started cutting of my air supply.

"Exactly!" She yelled in my ear.

"But!" I gasped again. "I know how it feels…" I coughed, why couldn't she just let me talk? "To have no one… listen to you." I coughed out.

"What…?" She said loosening her grip, I took a big breath and closed my eyes happy that she was no longer killing me.

"My son and daughter hate me at the moment." I said when I had regained my breath.

"Why?" She said simply, her hand tightening a bit around my neck.

"Because I lied to them… Both of them, all their life…" I said quickly not wanting to be thrown into the ground head first again or be strangled to death.

"About what?" She asked loosening her grip but still making it known that she wasn't done just yet.

"For my daughter… it was her half brother and her grandparents… and for him, my son, it was the whole reason I wasn't their all his life." I said softly and swiftly in response. There was a moment of silence, but only a moment. She started laughing... manically? WHAT? She let go of me completely and got off, circling around so we were facing each other. I dared not to get up knowing this chick had something freaky up her sleeves if I tried to escape…

"Well that's just peachy! The whole reason my family is there and I'm here is because of your son, and what do you know? He hates you!" She laughed right in my face, I looked away from her and at one of the desks near us. "Congratulations! You completely ruined everything!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at her my eyes quickly scanning back and looking at her. "You and no one else even cares about my side! You don't understand the position I was in!"

"Oh really? Do tell." She yelled right back her hands gripping the floor beneath her and her body crouched like she was inches from pouncing.

"From the moment I found out they existed… It was Jayson or Carlie…" I muttered my eyes intense and my voice low.

"Well you put yourself into that position, did you not?" She grumbled.

"I didn't know Leah was pregnant now did I?" I growled at her, she glared right back. "Since you seem to know everything…"

"Well when you fool around with people's lives, you're bound to get caught in the door." She scolded me.

"I wasn't messing around with Leah's life, she knew it was only temporary. Seth was the one who got her to keep Jayson and ruin my life." I argued.

"Ruin your life? Jacob! Do you even hear yourself? That is beyond cruel!"

"Cruel! Cruel is making you look bad in front of your in-laws and then keeping your son from you!" I yelled at her.

"Do you think she wanted to do that? Don't you think she told you she was pregnant _not_ because she wanted to ruin your reputation, but instead to give you the chance to be part of his life?" She argued back, apparently she didn't know Leah…

"Leah? Oh yah she'd be all over ruining things for me!"

"Jacob! She's the mother of your son! NOT TO MENTION THAT, but she also obviously took out the time and consideration to name him after you." She grumbled. I immediately lied.

"First off, he is not named after me-."

"JAY-cob, JAY-son?" She interrupted.

"I'm almost certain it was not on purpose!" I retorted, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "And just because she had him doesn't mean she cares about me! She just obviously cared about him."

"No women would want to have the child of a man she hated…" She grumbled.

"Hey, speak for yourself. I know MANY women who would do such a thing…" I said shaking my finger at her weakly.

"Yes, and they are called vampires. Plus, the only reason they would have the child is because they are unable to naturally… thank god for that." She added.

"Touché…" I grumbled. "But Leah specifically took him away and kept him from me!"

"I find that hard to believe." She grumbled.

"Well! Leah's not my only problem!" I said, starting to get a feeling in myself that I was wrong. GAH! I hate it when women do that! There so good at it too... "I mean, Renesmee was pissed at me when I took Jayson's side and not hers!"

"Well of course she did… that's your real wife right?" She asked, I nodded. "Well yah, of course she was! To her, she and your daughter are the people you should stick up for! When you stuck up for him, it was like you were sticking up for Leah."

"But I wasn't!" I whined. "She was being mean to him for no reason, I was simply sticking up for my son."

"I know Jacob… but you have to understand, women are very territorial and with Jayson, he's the very thing to her that could ruin your relationship." She said softly, her voice more understandable. Now I understood why girls told other girls their issues, this women seemed to have a reasonable answer for any discrepancy.

"Well how am I supposed to fix that? I can't agree with her! I mean I've already been horrible to my son and ignored him most of his life!" I asked my eye starting to glaze over.

"There's nothing you can do… she just has to realize shes wrong…" She told me. "Just like the wizards and them keeping me here."

"But I realized I was wrong about keeping Jayson distant! And no one is accepting me, they all still hate me…" I cried blinking my eyes rapidly to keep myself from crying. I felt like a child right now… but she was the only person who was listening to me.

"Well Jacob… there not going to just go right ahead and accept you… They want you to feel bad first. That's how kids are… they cry and make you look bad to the point where you have to cave." She said with a small smile.

"So then how am I supposed to get Carlie to come home if she still hates me?" I mumbled.

"My advice? Admit that you're wrong. Girls love that." She said nicely, obviously trying to cheer me up... I didn't realize until a little after the fact that I had admitted I was wrong to her... no wonder she said girls loved that.

"Okay… So if I admit that I did wrong somehow and somehow influence the wizards to let you go back to your family.… Will you forgive me?" I said skittishly. She laughed.

"Do you even know why I'm here?" She asked questionably as her laughter died.

"No…" I mumbled, she sighed unhappily but gave me a look that I could only decipher as none angry.

"Do you even know about...? What happened to Jayson?" She asked, I grimaced immediately and turned toward the desk again.

"Yah, I was informed by Dumbledore earlier today…" I muttered, she nodded like an active listener. "He also blamed the whole thing on me… which didn't help the situation at all…" I muttered. "Also sorry about the room…. If I had known it was yours I would have asked to stay somewhere else…"

She laughed.

"No its fine… I don't really have my own place in this castle, that's why I keep my stuff in a bag…" she said softly.

"That has to suck… no place to call home?" I muttered.

"Well that's what it's like when you're a criminal to your own people…" She muttered. "But I am truly sorry you had to hear about Jayson that way."

"Don't worry about it, I deserved it." I muttered, I had a feeling I would receive more information about the 'criminal to your own people' sentence… so I didn't query.

"Well… I guess you can say it wasn't all your fault… I mean you came here to find someone didn't you?" She asked. Jeez this girl knew me from top to bottom… Should I be worried?

"Yah… I was here to get Renesmee back home… she wasn't my wife at the time though of course." I told her, she nodded. "But I'm wondering why exactly you know all this about me? I mean all I know about you is your name to be honest." I asked when the conversation seemed to be going nowhere.

"Well… when your son was infected. As an apology from my people for the problems we caused your family… I was sent to be-." She started.

"His mentor..." I finished, she immediately nodded.

"Dumbledore told you about that also, did he not?" She asked.

**(_"and here's about the time where it gets cheese'd, 10% honest creativity here we GO!")_**

"Well ya… he said they had sent someone to mentor him, but he said I would have to take it up with the werewolves if I wanted to know any further information about it…" I told her slowly (Of course I wouldn't take it up with them because they sounded scary!). We both gawked at each other as things started clicking in our heads.

"He lied too… he knew everything about my assignment, he entered my mind and saw all my memories…" She said with a gasp.

"Lunette, he never even told me your name." I said softly.

"Well why would he want to keep me a secret? I mean because of this whole mess I'm under arrest." She cried her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well wait, maybe it had something to do with the reasons you were arrested…" I said trying to calm her down.

"The whole arrest is one big mistake…" she started her eyes on the floor and her legs crossed in an Indian sitting position. I instantly mimicked her and sat down to for I didn't want to be just laying there on the floor as she told her story! "… You see, a few years ago I was sent to America."

"Right." I said nodding my head, trying to hide that I was extremely jumpy… like danger was lurking around the corner… (Secret… agent Jacob!)

"My Husband and Daughter were on a trip before mine since they had citizenship in the US and I didn't." She told me giving background. I nodded and she continued. "You see on my arrival in New York though I was spotted by a team of werewolves sent from London to America. Immediately they arrested me under what at the time seemed like false charges."

"Why did they arrest you for being in America?" I asked confused.

"The ruling family… Much like the vampires volturi and the wizards committee… have strict laws against foreign travel. You see they try to keep their subjects under wraps and keep natives werewolves of England here." She explained quickly.

"Well didn't you have permission to immigrate to America?" I asked confused.

"At the time I thought I did, but later I discovered I had been told wrong." She grumbled.

"I seriously hate the government… for that matter any government… they are so unorganized." I grumbled with her.

"Well, you see there were only two votes in the families parliament that needed decided… The messengers were meant to be sent later when the votes were decided… but due to a miss told adviser they were sent months earlier than expected." She told me.

"So then what?" I asked.

"I went to America, before I had been 100% decided I could go."

"And they separated you from your family for that?"

"Well, I guess I made matters worse because I escaped from the group and fled to forks… Sadly I was caught in the process and quickly sent back to the Family to be judged." She explained unhappily.

"Jeez, that stinks…" I muttered.

"Yup… upon being judged my actions were decreed as treachery… since the parliament needed to make an example and cover up the whole scandal." She grumbled.

"Scandal?"

"No one was supposed to know what happened to your son, or about La push… or that I was being sent to America…" She told me. "The whole reason I was picked, and not one of the people who witnessed the happening, was because of my Husbands connections in La push."

"Connections he had in La push!"

This story was getting juicier and juicer!

"My husband is actually from your tribe… In fact though only a few select people know this… he was the person the leader of your pack sent to spy on you." She explained.

"Sam… He never knows when to quit… Just because I quit his damn clan he's been sending spy after spy to follow me around…" I grumbled she gave me a surprised look.

"You left their pack?" She gawked.

"Well ya, for reasonable cause… I mean I still talk to my old pack buddies though." I told her, she raised an eyebrow in a 'your-kidding-me-…' look. I frowned. "Well only the ones I can trust of course…"

"I'm not going to question your actions… but as I was saying…" She said going back to her story. "As a punishment for my 'escape'. I was exiled from werewolf society… Along with my family but they were luckily safe in America." She explained to me. "In fact I don't even think they know what happened…"

At that point I felt really bad for Lunette… She had spent her whole life serving her people. And what did they do? They banned her from her whole life… Her family didn't even know she was alive more than likely...

"When was the last time you saw your husband and daughter…?" I asked her slowly.

"13 years ago…" She murmured her eyes going down to the ground beneath her.

"13 years…" I repeated to myself... that's a long time… that would be like me having Carlie and than leaving when she was 2… "Can't you just go to America? I mean you had a passport didn't you?" I asked.

"No…" She said softly. "The passport was confiscated… since it had been given to me only for my mission…" She covered her blue eyes which were starting to fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry…" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and uncovered her eyes. They were like oceans from this point of view, dark, blue, and filled with water… Not to be poetic…

"So I came here in hopes the wizards would show an exiled werewolf some sympathy." She said under her breath ignoring my apology completely. She rubbed under her eyes wiping the fallen tears away. "They simply arrested me for breaking territorial laws between werewolves and wizards." She continued.

"So are you under house arrest at Hogwarts pretty much?" I asked her feeling a little hurt she hadn't accepted my apology.

"Yah… But I would have been at Azkaban if Dumbledore hadn't stood up for me…" She told me softly. I had NO idea what Azkaban was…. But it sounded pretty bad if it was better than being stuck here all your life…

"So are you here for life?" I asked sadly.

"No… I could leave any day if I really wanted to… but I have no home… and there's no place for me to go… I can't leave the country… and if I'm caught by werewolves… well who knows what they may do to me." She told me brushing back her hair. "The only family I have left is in America."

"Well I can leave the country." I stated, she looked at me confused. "What's your husband's name? Maybe I can get a letter from you our something passed to him." I suggested.

"You would do that…. For me?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Of course, I'm the one who got you into this mess, its only right that I do something to help." I told her with a smile.

"Well thanks… but… I don't know if I should write a letter to him, he won't be able to reply… I mean what if he found someone else and stuff like that…" She said softly.

"Obviously you don't understand the Quileute idea of love." I said with a laugh. "Love means forever."

She smiled at me sweetly.

"Okay I'll do it." She agreed with a nod, I grinned flowing with happiness.

"So what's the lucky guy's name?" I asked.

"Tim, Timothy Khot." She told me. "K-h-o-t." She said spelling out the last name, I instantly thought the name repeatedly in my head.

"Right, and your daughter just in case my son might know her?" I asked she nodded.

"She has the same last name of her father… Hopefully… Her first name is Jordin-." She started.

And then…. It hit me… like a bird and a very clear window…

This chick,

Right in front of me,

At this VERY second,

In this very room,

May I continue specifying the location…? How bout not,

Was in fact.

My son's girl friends-

-Mom.

My son's girl friend was not only a werewolf, but she was part of the crazy people who lived in this place…

OH

MY

GOD

…

"I know your daughter." I said my eyes wide and jaw open in total surprise.

"What…?" She asked confused.

"I know your daughter! She's-." I paused for a moment… it probably wasn't a good time to mention she was dating my son… "-My sons friend!" I recovered.

"You know Jordin?" She said putting her hands palms down and getting up on her knees. "You know my little girl!"

"Yes! She was at the Cullens house! See she was going to pretend to be my daughter because the volturi were coming in order to make sure the rumors were right." I explained to her.

"She was helping a bunch of vampires?" She more gasped out in surprise. I blinked.

"Well... It was sort of by force..." I grumbled. She more buffered my response as an idea stuck her.

"… Oh! hold on I have an idea!" Lunette said getting onto her feet and hurrying to the office door, I stood up on my feet getting ready to follow her but before I could move she came back, her book in one hand and some paper and a pen in the other.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit confused.

"Here, please give this book to my daughter. I won't be needing it." She said handing over her make shift diary… I was slightly confused for I thought she had been told to write diary entries in it…. What point would it be to her daughter? "I'll write a letter to them about what's been going on… then you can give it to them right?" She said looking at me for a moment.

"Uh… Yah! Of course! I'll give it to Jayson and he can give it to them, he's pretty close with your daughter." I said putting the book under my arm as she started writing on the papers. She stopped in mid writing and looked over at me a skeptic look on her face.

"How close…?" She asked.

"Well I mean there best friends and all…" I said lying, she didn't press just nodded and continued writing…

**_~*~TLA~*~_**

Lunette took her time writing some LETTERS to her family, 5 pages total… and in tiny writing, luckily she seemed pretty literate so there were only a few ink blots from where she had scribbled out things. I wasn't a snoop, so I just slid them right into the envelope she had given me, she sealed it and wrote Tim's and Jordin's names on the back. She had quickly handed it to me, and I told her I would make sure these reached them. Finally, fulfilled with the fact that she was finally getting her cry for help to them, she went back to the little room and more than likely went to sleep. I quickly hurried out of the room and down the hall looking for somewhere familiar…

I was paranoid about these darkened halls (since it was night now) I was afraid I would be caught and Lunette's letters would be confiscated… If that were to happen I would feel absolutely horrible…

After a few minutes of wandering, I realized that this place was extremely unfamiliar to me. When I got to a four way intersection of corridors, I was left gawking and looking around me like a fool. COULD THEY HAVE ENOUGH HALLS IN THIS PLACE? After playing inee-meniee-mine-y-moe four times, I choose to go left of me and down another unknown hall.

As I neared the end of the path, it seemed to lighten until finally there was a tall metal door, I opened it slowly and found myself under a clock tower, the inside was hollowed out so you could look up and see the top floors many stories above you. I looked to my left again feeling lucky.

In front of me was a courtyard… a very familiar court yard where many years ago… trust me on this you don't forget stuff as crazy as this… I had seen Draco Malfoy 'kissing' (more like eating her face off though) my poor Nessie…

But the area wasn't the same, the plants in the flower beds were different… less springy. The place was colored in dark hues and mostly blue, of course that was because it was NIGHT, only the light of the moon lit the clearing now when before I had seen it in the day time.

I walked into the clearing and looked about me, taken aback by the sheer beauty this place had… It was like looking at this place with new eyes. Before my younger self would have blown the place off as 'just some stones piled up' but now… I saw the things I had never noticed before.

There were vines climbing up the walls, stain glass windows and windows with a stain glass frame but obviously it was solid, each window was framed by plants and stone. The stone ground beneath my feet was a flare of many different stones going out in a wave of rock. Moss seeped through the path at times giving the clearing an older look.

As I continued to walk forward I came to three steps leading up to a door. Not smelling any recent people being here I quickly sat down and rested with a deep breath.

So what had I accomplished during my nocturnal-ness?

I had met a woman who connected all the dots to my sons past… I had figured out what I was going to tell Renesmee and Carlie tomorrow… I knew what I was going to do the moment I saw my son…

'_I had accomplished a lot in my time awake.'_ I thought with a smile. Too bad I was going to pay the price when I couldn't sleep right for the next few days…

Now all I had to do was wait for school to start and someone to find me

And uh… Until then…

Imaginary hamburger…?

"Jacob?" I heard someone say in the direction from where I came from, speak of the devil! I looked up immediately to see Harry,

"Yah…?" I more asked in surprise.

"I've been looking for you everywhere…" he grumbled walking over to me, he was dressed in the wizard apparel like myself. "You know you shouldn't wander these halls alone you could get lost… by the way where did you get that book?" He asked pointing to the book under my arm.

"Uhh it's a very long story… What time is it?" I asked changing the subject.

"Almost 5 o'clock…" He grumbled. I nodded; we were both going to pay the price!

"So I guess we should wait till school starts then?" I asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Yah, we'll probably find your daughter in the dining hall… unless she's anorexic or something…" he said with a laugh, Harry we do not joke about these things! Especially my little girl!

"Right…" I more grumbled with a reluctant nod as my hand wrapped around the book tighter, he caught my ill humor and scoffed.

"Right…" He muttered looking elsewhere. Well since this conversation was doomed to end in tragedy…

"You want to hear about how I got this book?" I said putting it in my lap but keeping my hands on it tightly.

"Somehow I knew you were going to tell me." He said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha… Do you want to hear it or should I just slap you?" I grumbled.

"Spill."


	36. Part 3: Chapter 30: Carlie

_**~*~Carlie Black~*~**_

**Chapter 30: **_**Crazy old cat…. Man?**_

Filch knocked on Dumbledore's office door looking smug and creepy. It had to be almost midnight by now and this creepy castle caretaker really expected Dumbledore to be awake; and just waiting for us to walk in… stupid Filch. The door opened, and Albus and I were pushed into the office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, did he ever sleep?

He was smiling at us with a bemused expression on his face. He didn't seem surprised or angry; almost like he was expecting us.

"Argus, to what do I owe this late night meeting?" He said happily; blue eyes twinkling.

"I caught these two acting real cozy in the trophy room when they were supposed to be serving a detention," Filch said with a huge smile.

"Thank you, Argus, I can take it from here," Dumbledore said dismissively. The creepy caretaker left the office with a smirk.

"Sir, may I explain," I began with a sweet little vampire girl look. "Albus and I were just talking and Filch didn't even see us kissing." Dumbledore gave me a grandfatherly smile before turning to Albus.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, we were just talking." Dumbledore just nodded knowingly.

"Miss Black, were you aware that Mr. Albus Potter was named after me?" This was a strange change in topic…

"No, sir," I said very quickly.

"Mr. Potter, did you know that I feel very grandfatherly toward Miss Black?" Where was he going with this?

"No sir," Albus replied.

"Well, as you can see, you both are very important me, so just don't hurt each other. You two may go."

"Thank you, sir?" Albus and I said in unison before scampering back to the Gryffindor common room. When the portrait hole closed behind us, I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Albus started asking.

"Did you see Dumbledore's face?" I said cracking up. Albus just shook his head at me with a smile.

"You're exhausted; you should get to bed," He said sounding responsible. I lightly punched his arm.

"You're no fun," I said even though I was really pretty sleepy. Albus grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"Trust me, you need to sleep." He kissed me lightly on my forehead before walking me to the girl's dorm door.

"Night," I said, using all of my vampire dazzling skills to draw this guy to me.

"Night," He replied. He turned around and began to walk to his dorm. I felt disappointed. I wanted to get a good night kiss. I was about to open the door and go into the room, when I was whirled around and slammed up against the door. Albus' lips crushed my own, and hands weaved in and out on my hair. I quickly responded and wrapped my arms around his waist, pinning him to me.

Our passionate kissing session lasted a long time. Albus didn't even once try to push me past my comfort zone, and it felt perfect. I'm sure that we would have kissed longer, if his crazy relatives hadn't opened the door I was leaning on. I fell on the ground and Albus fell on top of me.

"Albus and Cici sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Rose and Lily started chanting at us… stupid little red heads. Before we could say goodbye, the little red heads pulled me into the room, kicked Albus out, and slammed the door in his face. They sat me down on the bed.

"Spill," said Lily.

So much for getting any sleep tonight.

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

In the morning, I woke up feeling tired and groggy. I didn't function well on less then 5 hours of sleep. The girls were still on my bed, we had all fallen asleep while they were gushing about how cute Albus and I were.

I got up and got ready for breakfast. I spent a ton of time trying to make my hair lie the way I wanted it to, and to enhance my vampire features. Lily and Rose were still sleeping and I wasn't going to try to wake them up. They could use a little punishment for the torture they had put me through last night, so if they were late to class, it wouldn't be my problem.

I left the dorm quietly, and walked down to the common room, where I surprisingly met Lily and Rose (stupid girls not getting punished…), we made our way down through the twisted halls until we magically found ourselves in the dining hall. There in our normal spot was Albus sitting in his normal spot, reading a book. I tiptoed over to him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I said.

"Carlie," said Albus automatically.

I Grinned at him and sat down beside him,

"Whatcha doin?" I said in my very American accent, I put my hands on my knee and gave him a cute smile as Lily and Rose made their way to the other side of the table. Albus put down his book and looked at me with a confused look.

"Whatcha…?" He asked confused, I rolled my eyes remembering that I was in England…

"Whatcha is slang for 'what are you' in America." I told him, he laughed.

"Well, to answer your question I'm reading." He said with a grin. "Whatcha doin?" He tried out but his accent totally got in the way of the whatcha. I laughed but answer his question.

We talked for a bit but then started eating in silence. It wasn't awkward silence; it was just nice enjoying each other's company silence, unlike the loud and busy dining hall… After I had gotten so much of my food down Rose and Lily left sensing there was going to be a make out session of some sorts. I cleaned my face and turned to Albus smiling a non food filled smile.

"So when's your first class?" I asked playfully once he had looked back at me and smiled.

"Not for another 45 minutes." He told me with a grin.

"Well… I wonder what we can do in 45 minutes…?" I said putting my finger to my lips and looking up toward the front of the room… Hopefully I wasn't coming on to strong... Albus grinned though.

"Well I have an idea." He said playfully looking back in the direction I was looking.

"What's that?" I asked looking back at him and making eye contact.

"This…" he said leaning into me and pressing his lips to mine.

Immediately we started doing what in England they called 'snogging' Rose and Lily had been right. It was going very wondrously until suddenly my boy friend was ripped away by some unknown force. I opened my eyes in confusion in time to see who had pulled my boy friend off of me.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" My dad screeched at Albus taking him by the collar and throttling him.

I was stunned. Why was my dad here? How did he know where to find me? And most importantly, why was he strangling my boyfriend?

"Daddy!" I screeched at him, causing several heads to turn. God! The entire school was staring now! "Stop it! Daddy!" I said in a cute little pleading voice that my father never could resist. My dad slowly let go of Albus and turned on me.

"You ran off to LONDON!" He yelled at me. I ignored his question and ran to Albus's aid.

"Are you alright?" I asked him while he massaged his neck. If my dad hurt him I swear to god I'm going to kill him...

"Fine," he choked out. "So that's your dad?" I rolled my eyes.

"Biologically he's my father, yes," I said like a total bitch, but hey, I wasn't going to forgive my dad just yet. So what if he flew across the world to come and get me; he probably wouldn't do that for Jayson! I felt my dad's hand close around my arm. He swung me around to see his face, which was contorted with anger.

"Carlie Jane Black, you'd better explain what's going on right this minute!"

"Daddy, why are you carrying a book?" I asked, purposefully ignoring his request.

"I felt like reading," He said matter of factly. I couldn't hold back a snicker.

"You hate reading," I laughed. My dad's face went from angry to fatherly in record time. He can't resist my laugh.

"Carles," he said before trying to pull me into a sloppy hug. But I pushed him away.

"What do you want, dad?" I asked in a tone befitting an ice queen. My dad looked at me stupidly.

"I came to take you home," he said, anger setting in again. "I flew all the way around the world to bring you home and I don't get a hug or a 'nice to see you dad?' I run into a brick wall, fall in a lake, and get scooped up by a giant squid, all the time worried sick about you, just to find this punk," my dad pointed to Albus, "James, eating your face, and the only form of greeting I get is 'what do you want, dad?' Carlie, do realize how scared we all were? You just took off, and we had to find out from Jayson that you were flying to England! At least your mother called me before she ran away to here. God!" My dad finished his rant. His hands were starting to shake, and I could tell he was about to go all 'big bad wolf' on me.

"Daddy, daddy, calm down," I said soothingly. "Don't get all furry on me."

My dad's hands slowly stopped shaking and I knew he wasn't going to freak a bunch of English kids out by suddenly turning into a wolf.

"Ummm dad, this is Albus." I said fixing my dad's mistake. My dad looked between Albus and me.

"What happened to James?" He asked.

"He was a creep," I informed him. "Albus Potter, meet my father." Albus extended his hand for my dad to shake.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Albus said respectfully. But my dad didn't shake his hand. He seemed to be too busy staring at Albus like he was a difficult math problem that my dad was trying to solve. Then his eyes grew wide.

"He looks like… oh god no!" My dad smacked his hand to his forehead as a middle aged man who looked strangely similar to Albus came rushing toward us.

"Dad!" Albus said as the man pulled him into a hug. They looked identical, except for the fact that Mr. Potter was older and had a strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead. I could tell from the hug that the two were close. I instantly felt pain for Jayson, who had never been hugged like that.

"You could have had that," I told my dad in a dangerously low voice as he rubbed his face in dismay… what was wrong with the Potters?

"Excuse me?" He asked, like I was the one who messed up.

"You could have had that kind of relationship with Jayson, but you just threw him away!" I yelled, giving my dad a shove in the chest.

"Is that what this is all about?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Of course it is, Jacob!" I used his first name, knowing that it would piss him off more then anything else. "Jayson is my brother and you acted like he was nothing!"

"The name's dad to you miss, and he's just you're half brother, and I'm trying to make things right between him and I!" My dad shouted back at me.

"Just my half brother!" I was really starting to get pissed. "Why are you so ashamed of him?" I asked trying hard to understand.

"Because he's living proof of the pain I caused your mother all those years ago!" My dad said, sounding suddenly defeated.

"That's not his fault. He didn't ask you to cheat on Mom with Leah," I said, anger fading slightly. My dad opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Dumbledore suddenly appearing beside us.

"Perhaps, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, uh… the second Mr. Potter, and Miss Black, should all accompany me back to my office where you can continue this conversation in private," He said calmly, reminding me that we were currently standing in the middle of a very crowded dining hall who's occupants were staring at us like we were the next Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

"Hey, Dumbledore! How are you?" Mr. Potter asked in a friendly way.

"Very well, thank you, Harry," Dumbledore replied equally familiar. I turned to my dad who was staring at Dumbledore like he was a ghost, or monster... I wasn't quite sure.

"Hello, Jacob," Dumbledore said simply.

"Are you still living?" My dad asked smoothly.

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose.


	37. Part 4 Layout

**¡TO LONDON AGAIN!**

**Part 4: Happily 'almost ever after'**

**Chapters 31-37 and****_ "The Clearing"_**

Chapter 31: **Jayson**~ _"Explain, Change, Rearrange..__. Isn't that a slogan?"_

Chapter 32: **Jacob**~ _"I'm done! I'm sick of it! Where's my coffee?"_

Chapter 33: **Carlie**~ _"Hey! Wait… how… get here? I am soooo lost."_

Chapter 34: **Jacob**~ _"Just in the nick of time! Who's your daddy?"_

The Clearing: **Carlie**~_ "And it all boils down to this? ... I expected more writers!"_

Chapter 35: **Jayson**~ _"So this all adds up to one thing… Don't eat glue"_

Chapter 36: **Carlie**~ _"He went to Jared's! Just as I commanded!"_

Chapter 37: **Jayson**~_"Guilt is a very magical thing…"_


	38. Part 4: Chapter 31: Jayson

**[AN: Chapters 31-33 will be added today (10/8/11)]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~<em>**

**Chapter 31: **_**Explain, Change, Rearrange... Isn't that a slogan?**_

_Running around leaving scars…_

I sat on the couch looking at our little group quite awkwardly… the Shape shifters looked at the Vampires, and the vampires stared back… Confused, and very awkward expressions were on all of our faces. The Quileutes were outnumbered by three so that was a good sign that no fighting would take place. From my radar Sam, was keeping the pack out of this whole drama, so at least I didn't need to deal with that whole mess! Jordin sat beside me, and though she leaned into me and tried to get as close as appropriately possible, I tried my best to keep a distance. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give into her cute as a buttoness…es…Yah? I mean I lov- REALLY LIKED! Jordin, but she obviously placed me as a very disposable… and LESS IMPORTANT THAN HER REAL GENDER… teenage-boy-friend-best-friend-foreves…So I was not a happy camper with her at the moment.

"Soohh… You're those people that Jacob lives with…" Seth said breaking the silence.

"… How bout we get down to business then…." Edward said a curious look on his face as he looked at Seth. Leah flicked Edward off causally. I covered my face embarrassed at my mom as Edward sighed.

"Well… We're just here to collect Jayson." Sam said a blank expression on his face making it impossible to read what he was feeling right now.

"Not to be aggressive… but we can't really let you do that…" Bella said in her ditsy annoying voice… Seth turned away from his scowl at Leah and gave her a friendly smile. I was not informed about this relationship… I held back a groan as I hunched over in my seat… stupid background information…

"And what gives you the right to keep my SON from me." Leah said growling at Bella like she was a child; Bella bit her lip and gave Leah a surprised look. I was disowning my mom… she was being a b*tch to these nice, messed up, vampires!

"Leah don't be cruel." Seth growled at her barely audible, Seth and I we're on the same team? My mother ignored her little brother though.

"Look, Obviously there's some personal issues here…" Jordin's father said out of the blue in response to Seth's comment. "Can I just take my Daughter home? We have issues of our own to work out." He continued looking at Jordin unhappily, Jordin straightened up and scooted a little away from me trying to be innocent. THANK YOU JORDIN'S FATHER!

"Well… uh… No. Plus apparently we haven't gotten the full story either…" Edward said his eyes intensely on Jordin's father. Jordin's father (I really needed to figure out his real name... I felt weird calling a person… Mr… So and So!) looked at Edward defensively…

Ohh…. Was this like… A mind thingy? OHH was Edward in Jordin's dad's head! Ohh I wanted to be there! What's going on in that noggin!

Edward's eyes winded and he gave me a funky look… Ohh he must of heard that…

"Jesus! Can you stay calm for once! I mean I don't hear diddly squat from your mind and BAM in my face with all the commotion! I have enough going on here!" Edward yelled making me jump in my seat, suddenly sitting upright.

"Sorry…" I grumbled, Hey! If he didn't want to hear it, then he should of just tuned out… Edward looked away and back at Jordin's father no response to my comment- Wait… he didn't hear my mind babbles before? I opened my mouth about to voice this but was interrupted by Mr. Jordin's dad… Person… Gah… (SEE! It was weird! [I've known the guy like all my life and not once did I ask what his real name was? WTF?]).

"Mind reader…?" Jordin's dad stated nonchalantly. Edward chuckled to himself.

"Whoa! That didn't take long, seems you smarter than the average mut!" Edward started. Emmett added a toothy smile and two thumbs up in the background. "but then again you haven't spent all your time in the reserve." He finished…

CURIOUS?

CURIOUS…

CURIOUS

CURIOUS! I want to know what Jordin was also hiding from me…

"Those are personal thoughts…" Jordin's father said angrily.

"Jeez… You're like an open book!" Edward said focusing harder as Jordin's father grew angrier. The rest of us started curiously at this partially mental conversation (personally I was happy that we weren't talking about me and Jordin… and Sex… that would be a bad combination!)... Damnit, why couldn't I be a mind reader! Maybe if I think hard enough I'll do it! I squeezed my eyes shut immediately and started focusing on entering someone's head/reading their thoughts.

"What are you two talking about…?" Jordin said in a fake innocent voice that I had never heard before. I opened my eyes and looked over at her taken aback by her sudden change in tone.

I was missing a few pieces in this puzzle…

Sam's -who stood diagonally from of Jordin- eyes caught my attention immediately. The blank look couldn't hide the emotions flowing off of him and smacking me right in the face like a ocean wave. Was it confusion? No it was too strong, to pointed. Was it envy? No it didn't connect to the conversation.

No I knew what it was… It was something I had seen him give the twins. It was obvious! It was a glare… To Jordin's dad… Muhaha! I was becoming an exterior mind reader… Wait, that made no sense…

Then my eyes shifted to Jordin, who looked forward appearing blank but I could see it all in her profile. Her large blue eyes, so blue they looked like a sunny sky, the sinister look so dark it made them appear as black and blue as the night sky in my mind… it wasn't truly sinister but it was a hateful look, no respect only disappointment filled it and directed itself to Jordin's poor father. I felt my once curious emotions fall and a sadness filled me.

More… And more… Secrets…

I couldn't even trust my best friend…

I couldn't even trust my girl friend…

I couldn't even trust Jordin… Really?

Wait those were all the same person… I need to meet more people…

My eyes shifted to my mother and Seth. They weren't curious anymore either… As if they could feel my stare they turned and looked at me simultaneously.

We we're scared.

"- So would you like to tell the rest of us? Or is it up to me?" Edward said bringing me back to the real conversation at hand.

"I can talk." Jordin's father said, he looked at Jordin for a moment who's emotions only increased and filled her whole face revealing their true form. Her father looked away back at Edward and stroked his beard slowly. I didn't look at him though my attention was to the girl right beside me.

Though Edward responded-

And Jordin's dad (WTF IS HIS NAME?) started telling the crowd what Edward had mind read.

To me…

The conversation ended here.

She turned slowly to meet my angry glare. My eyes, though they were partially covered by my shaggy hair, held all the emotion I wanted to display.

I was disappointed!

I was angry!

I was saddened!

I was PISSED.

"What?" She murmured in a fearful little squeak. I full out growled feeling Sam's eyes on me intently along with everyone else in the room.

I gritted my teeth, A familiar and hated feeling spread over my body. I grabbed my legs and gripped them tightly. The thought to reach out and touch Jordin was suddenly a compulsion, an obsession. I dug my nails into my legs painfully knowing what I really wanted to do… I was going to be violent if I didn't fight back. My body fought against me my stomach flipped and my eyes tightened. I felt like a monster was in me fighting its way out, and this feeling was all to correct. It was horrible, it was painful… It was oddly enough very intriguing but we were going for negative connotations weren't we?

As my eyes tightened the scene in front of me shifted in my mind. I saw Jordin's scared expression in her yellow rain jacket, on this smelly couch. Though in my mind, it wasn't 'her' it was 'him' sitting there at the chipped kitchen table.

The need to touch my best friend… My girl friend…The person I couldn't trust.

SHE

Pushed me over the edge.

"Don't be so disrespectful!" I yelled as time seemed to unfreeze itself. My hands released my petrified legs as I sat up and leaned toward her to fill the distance. The claws my fingers seemed to have become shot upward right to their target as she fell onto her elbows and tried to evade me.

It was seconds, maybe even milliseconds, but I witnessed it all. My hand's like claws in this version, this monster my mind was trapped in, touched Jordin's face.

It was the most disgusting feeling ever, feeling her soft warm skin through this body. I wanted to close my eyes, but this monster was obsessed with seeing the next scene in this horror movie. Though for a quick second it looked as though this body, with a human form but a monster's blood lust, was simply caressing this poor girl's face. But, the seconds after this moment, there was no mercy. There was no brief feeling of love, no spare of sympathy, the only thing this body gave my poor Jordin was pain.

I watched in horror as the claws dug into her skin and raked down her face pulling the skin right off and leaving a bloody trail behind their sharp edge. Her mouth opened as the claws left it and my hand retracted back to my body.

**[AN: HE JUST WENT ALL CHRIS BROWN ON YOUR ASS! Oooh!]**

A horrible shriek of pure pain left her mouth making the slow moving bubble around us pop and everything rush in. My other arm swung around to hit her again but this time Sam was there to intercept it grabbing my wrists and pushing them into my chest as a restraint. My eyes narrowed setting in on Sam's face which was just inches from mine, his mouth was open forming words but I couldn't hear it as my vision pulsed in and out of a bloody tint. I opened my mouth and growled/tried to bite Sam. Slowly my hearing came back to me in a rush.

"-You Idiot! What have you done! Ho-." Sam's voice rang in my ear.

"Jayson! No!" I heard my mother cry across the room followed by two sets of footsteps. I turned my head immediately to her voice and growled before I could even process her in my vision.

"-Look what you've caused-." I heard Edward growl as my eyes set in on him (who was closer to this monster I was trapped in then my mother.) Slowly I realized he had Jordin's father by the arm.

"Let me go! Oh Jordin-." Her father murmured trying to escape the statues grip of… ED-WARD. His expression…

It was too painful to describe.

And in the very background of this aftermath,

I heard Jordin crying violently in painful sobs. There was a soft chattering of familiar vampire voices echoing with her cries.

What… had… I done…

_~insert creepy back ground music?~_

My body kicked its legs up pushing Sam off just enough for it to roll across the floor and attempt to get away, but by now Seth and My mother were there to grab it and push it to the ground. The creature's eyes drifted over to Edward while it partially fought against the humans restraining it.

"-I didn't know he would be this violent! I thought he was better now! My daughter said he was!" Jordin's father cried though the only one who probably heard it was Edward and I.

"You knew werewolves change by the moon! You knew that he was a ticking time bomb!" Edward accused him.

"No! I didn't know! I don't know how werewolves are! I'm not the werewolf here!" Jordin's father tried to reason pushing away from Edward more violently. The monsters attention became more intense on this conversation. Its head rolling back and its lips parted open as deep breaths entered them.

I knew between fighting off people and listening to Edward this beast was becoming exhausted… I just wish I could feel it… actually now that I think about it…

"Then who is?" Edward growled. The monsters eyes flickered over to the stairs to catch a glimpse of one of the vampires carrying a bright yellow object up the stairs. The monster didn't understand what was going on but I knew they were carrying Jordin or her rain coat upstairs.

More than likely to safety…

"My daughter is the werewolf. She's the one who understands them." Jordin's father cried losing his strength against Edward. As the monster's gaze shifted to look at Edward and Jordin's father, it caught the stare of Bella. Her dark eyes were glued on the couch behind the monster only making me more worried.

Had they been carrying Jordin up the stairs? Or was it just her rain coat. I couldn't hear crying anymore only my mother and Seth struggling against this beast I was trapped in. Sam was still dazed not catching up to the real action yet.

"Well apparently she doesn't understand them, because one just tried to rip her face off." Edward growled at the Man in his grip, his eyes blazing, there must have been a mental response from Jordin's father for Edward responded immediately. "Why would you put her in that danger? You knew a young werewolf like Jayson was still unstable!"

Jayson?

That was my name!

YO SOY JAYSON!

The monster weakened a bit giving Seth a chance to get some leverage. The monster looked away and at Seth who was over top of it.

It was strange seeing my uncle's face, especially from this blood tinted eye sight.

The monster took no mercy putting all its strength in fighting Seth off of it, but Seth was young and strong keeping his hold on the creature.

"I didn't want her to talk to him! She was the one who wanted it! That was the only thing she ever wanted!" Jordin's father cried in the background of the intense struggle.

"Why did she want to so badly?" Edward said pushing the questions

Because she loved me Edward, that's why. Because she cared about me duh! I didn't even have to think about that question! Look what I've done? Why are you hating him when I'm the one who's tried to kill someone! I'm the one who's tried to hurt people! CAN'T YOU HEAR MY MENTAL THOUGHTS? AM I LOUD ENOUGH!

I heard Sam start to cooperate as Seth grabbed the beasts arms and held them down.

"Because, it was my wives job to make sure Jayson was okay." Jordin's father started. My mind was like tunnel, as soon as his words processed it they repeated over and over again. My heart, though it seemed covered in metal by this cruel creature that was coming out of me, froze. "She wanted to do what her mother wasn't able to do." Those words hit me even harder making the monster freeze for a moment. "She wanted to fulfill the job her mother died trying to do."

So then it was all a lie? Jordin never told me that side… Well she had told me the facts... but she had never connected the dots (well I hadn't, I wasn't supposed to since I'm the stupid one, but I had been completely honest with her! SO she had double wronged me!). She more than likely didn't love me, or care for me, or wanted to be my friend. She was there to raise me, like a child! (Come on people… this was not right! So what if I may be a _little_ overreacting, I SHOULD BE!)

I was sick of Jordin's lies.

It was over. OVER, over, OVERIES (Oohh wait those are female reproductive parts aren't they?)

Those words echoed through me as I thought them, as if the monster was a large shell of open space.

'_It's over.'_

'_It's over.'_

'_It's over.'_

'_It's over.'_

When I thought the echoes we're done a new voice chimed in.

'_Stop it Jayson! Stop it!'_ Jordin's voice yelled like an annoying alarm in my head, it rang all over making the monster shiver in distaste. I could hear pain and sadness in her voice but even I was unable to project any sympathy I mean:

She was alive.

So at least she knew it was over.

Just then I felt my mother let go of the monster's legs and Sam put all his pressure on them. Before I knew it my mother was near the monster's head holding its arms down which Seth had just got off of.

The monster, scared and broken from the inner torment my body was treating it, faded out of my body and back where is belonged; In the very back of my head! My mind set back into place, I opened my eyes as me again the feeling of the attempted physical change started to fade as I came back to my body.

"Leah! I told you he was different!" Seth said winding his fist back in a punch, my eyes widened and I opened my mouth in protest. Apparently they hadn't gotten the memo I was back. "I told you we should have let Jacob in!" Seth said thrusting his hand forward.

_**Punch**_

My head spun as the pain set in, the force made my head turn to the side toward my mother. We made brief eye contact.

The look in her eyes was beyond fear, she was hyperventilating, her eyes were wet and tear streaks gave away how strong her emotions were at this moment.

'_Mom! It's me!'_ my mind cried but my mouth couldn't form the words. I felt Seth's hand grab my chin and turn my face back up to look at him, his fist was going back for another shot. I WASN'T FIGHTING BACK SETH! STOP HITTING ME!

"Seth, please don't hit him again!" Mom cried to my aid. LISTEN TO YOUR SISTER MAN! Seth was getting in place ready for another shot, his eyes watery and the sign of incoming tears like a tornado siren.

"I told you the Cullens could have helped him!" Seth said closing his eyes. "I knew he was going to hurt someone!" Tears started falling out of my uncles eyes. JESUS, Seth was a man to cry in front of vampires… he was like the Christ to Jesus. But I would be more respectful to Seth if he weren't about to punch me for no reason!

My mother closed her eyes and looked away.

"He'll hurt you next if I don't do it." Seth whispered more as a confirmation to himself then an excuse to my mother. I closed my eyes as his fist started thrusting forward toward my face, my mouth opened in what would more than likely be a pitiful scream if I didn't have things to say.

"ITS ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But my scream was too late for Seth laid another punch right smack across my face making me turn the other direction. My eye lids closed and my head spun unable to process what was going on.

"Jayson!" I heard my mother cry her grip on my arms disappeared and I felt her soft hands on the sides of my face turning my head back up to the ceiling. Seth's weight on my body disappeared as he stood up in disbelief and Sam let go of my legs immediately. Moving toward something else.

"Leah get away from him." I heard Sam say. The feeling of my mom's hands on my face disappeared, allowing my head to turn back to its original position limply. My eyes were still closed there for I couldn't see what was going on, I tried to open them but I couldn't move. I could hear Seth's heavy breathing over me and my mother struggling against something…. the rest of the room though was quiet. The conversation between Edward and Jordin's father had died and I heard someone run up the stairs.

There were only four heart beats in this room.

Sam

Seth

My mother

And my slow steady one.

The vampires were to quiet.

I had to move, I had to look around.

Jordin was hurt, I could sense she was in pain… So much pain. And it was all my fault.

I needed to leave, I couldn't hurt anyone else.

I opened my eyes slowly, my blurry eye sight becoming clearer as they grew wider. Sam sat near my left leg my Mom in his arms crying violently, Her arms up in protest while his held them to her sides. To my right was Seth staring at me like I was some Alien. As I looked behind him I noticed the couch cushion, stained a deep red from the blood I had just spilt. My stomach turned at how much there was. As I studied it I realized there were people behind the couch. My gaze shifted to them recognizing their Pale features.

Rosalie covered her mouth as soon as we made eye contact. Emmett opened his mouth and I'm pretty sure was starting to drool. There once bright yellow eyes were Black as coal.

There was blood? The couch? They must have smelled it… I got up slowly getting to my feet. And looking around the room.

Edward stood a foot away from me his yellow eyes still bright and not coal like the others. He stared at me emotionless but I could tell he knew what I was thinking. Bella was behind him looking at herself in the mirror hanging by the stair well and fixing her hair (OF COURSE)… Her eyes black as coal. Where were the other three?

I was like a zombie at this point unsure what was going on around me. So I did the first thing I could think of.

I walked past Edward and Bella, their gaze intently on me, and then out the door. They both stared at me briefly shocked that I was actually able to function and get myself out of the door.

When I got outside I rubbed my face and looked at my torn up sleeve in dismay, Seth really gave me a bloody nose… I heard someone gasp beside me making me turn in fear.

"Oh thank god." Alice said with a sigh as I looked at her, I raised my eyebrow. What was so good to see about my bloody human self? At least I found one of the three lost vampires "We need to get you to the airport." Alice said briefly and walking over to me.

"A-airport?" I stuttered out.

"You have a ticket to London."

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

_- tearing love apart._

I looked outside the plane window. Everything was an utter blur in my mind. I couldn't remember how I got here, why I was here? All I remembered was Alice taking me by the arm in a death grip and leading me to the garage. The captain had said we were landing in London so I guessed we weren't in New York. I looked down at the sweatshirt Alice had thrown on me sometime in the trip from the porch to the garage. As I unzipped the zipper my other hand pulled at the white shirt underneath, which had a dark red spot on it along with many holes.

Who's blood was on my shirt, I didn't know… It could have been mine… It could have been Jordin's…

Jordin… Oh how my heart felt like a stone when I thought about my poor Jordin. The cuts I had left on her face… no, more than likely the scars now… and then the things I had said before I had stumbled out onto the porch… oh if she hated me now, I would know why…

I had tried over and over again to send her an apology mental message, but it was like she wasn't there, she couldn't hear me…

Suddenly there was a beep from above as the seat belts on light turned off. People started exiting the plane, I sat there for a moment thinking until almost everyone was past me down the aisle. I then got up and made sure my jacket was zipped up all the way. I grabbed my bag (Which Alice had grabbed sometime during the time I had been with my family and…other… people…) out of the luggage compartment and walked out of the plane into the terminal, my eyes glued to the floor.

As soon as I walked into the gate I smelt it.

It was Horrible.

It was revolting,

My nose stung it was so abrupt.

I looked around the open space my nose wrinkled and my teeth bared. My eyes drifted over to the departing gate, and stared there.

Their skin was pale, and though their eyes weren't red or yellow or even black I knew they were wearing contacts.

VAMPIRES,

A literal SWARM of them sitting in the gate departing too Seattle Washington.

They were dressed in normal human clothes except for black cloaks they had wrapped around their neck. Wait a second… I may not be very smart when it comes to vampires… but I know for a fact that not this MANY vampires travel together, especially not to Seattle Washington, naturally.

Weird, have to ponder it later… I thought with a shrug and then hurried up to follow some people in my flight, I was sure they were on a connection flight to where ever I was supposed to go… DAMNIT! Why couldn't I remember where I was going!

Soon I found myself in a small shopping area where some travelers split up to buy some grub, I kept my eye on a couple who had been talking about London constantly during the flight and walked around a bit.

As I walked past a small gift shop I slowed down, a weird feeling rushing over me. My legs tingled and my heart raced without warning. I looked over into the gift shop confused, was I hungry? Was something in there? What was with all these scents? It was like everything in the world had crawled into the gift shop and was tempting me through smell to go in.

This wasn't right… I should walk away, I knew I should. But something kept me in my spot.

Suddenly the door opened making me turn and look immediately.

A short blonde, probably my age and a boy just a bit taller than her but about the same age from what I saw walked out giggling, a bunch of candy in their hands.

My eyes fell on the girl and wouldn't budge. My body refused to turn away.

What was going on with me? What was with this girl?

Slowly she turned and looked in my direction a smile on her snow white face. Her angelic features made her appear like an angel in the airports artificial light.

Our eyes met.

Her blood red eyes on me intently,

My dark brown eyes wide.

The horrible stone in my chest that I had been carrying around seemed to disappear. And from it I heard my heart beat.

I couldn't remember Jordin,

I couldn't remember Carlie, or my dad, or even my mom.

The Cullens….

The pack…

The past.

Everything was in those Red eyes.

"Hi." The girl said in a soft voice, her eyes growing softer with mine. "I'm Jane." She whispered just a foot away from me.

"I'm Jayson." I said taking a step and filling the distance.

And everything at that moment,

My whole life…

It… All…

…Changed…

_-Don't come back at all._


	39. Part 4: Chapter 32: Jacob

_**~*~Jacob Black~*~**_

**Chapter 32: **_**I'm done! I'm sick of it! Where's my coffee?**_

We waltzed into Dumbledore's office after a very quiet and awkward silence. As soon as the door was shut I turned on Carlie, furious at her for what she had just done.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? In that great hall too? Now everyone thinks I'm a worthless cheating loser!" I screamed at her.

"It's your own fault." She grumbled.

"Don't give me that tone young lady." I yelled at her, my finger pointed at her and my voice 100% fatherly scolding… And a little bit of blaming…

"I can give you all the tone I want! I'm sixteen!" she said gesturing to herself… SO SHE HAD BOOBS, she was still a minor!

"YAH your sixteen young lady, you're still living under my roof so you obey my rules!" I screamed at her, pointing upward. I was leaned in with my face over her.

"FIRST OFF, it's not your roof! It's the Cullens!" She yelled up at me. "And in case you haven't noticed! I'm under Dumbledore's roof!" She added gesturing upward with both of her hands. Major duh moment Jacob…

"Mr. and Ms. Black." Dumbledore interrupted breaking us apart. "Please… Take a deep breath-." He stated very calmly but before he could finish I interrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING!" I yelled at him, my hands open palms out to him. He continued staring at me with a calm smile.

"Don't yell at him that way!" Carlie yelled waving her pointer finger in my face, "He is a nice man Jacob! Like a grandfather to me!"

"You like this man? He's insane! He thinks he can do magic!" I said completely taken aback.

"HE can do magic!" She cried. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy lifetime movies. "Like I said! He's a terrific person and like a grandparent to me!" She cried.

"GRANDPARENT? You have grandparents back in Forks!" I yelled at her.

"My grandparents are my great grandparents! And my aunt and uncle are my grandparents! My life is a lie!" She screamed at me, it was at that point in time where the Potter boys took the opportunity to look at each other and go _"whaaaaat?"_

"And I thought your life was messed up dad." Albus told Harry as I glared at my daughter.

"I'm not the one who's dating her!" Harry defended, Albus narrowed his eyes.

"What's so bad about Carlie?" Albus said facing his father completely, Harry sighed.

"Out of all the girls here in Hogwarts, you had to pick a vampire!" Harry scolded.

"She's only half vampire!" Albus retorted. Carlie and I looked at each other no longer in anger but in confusion.

"YAH, the other half is werewolf! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Harry yelled putting his arms on Albus's shoulders; Albus shook him off and took a step back. WHAT WAS SO BAD ABOUT WEREWOLVES?

"So what if she's had a weird life! I love her!" Albus responded, Carlie instantly turned around and looked at him. OHH You never say you love a girl to early…! Maybe I was going to be able to take her home without issues… Muhaha!

"I…. I love you too…" She said sweetly a big smile on her face and a loving expression… like she was looking at a little kitten, yuck… Albus gave her a sweet smile back and there was a moment where all I wanted to do was barf…WHY DID MY DAUGHTER ALWAYS GO FOR THE DWEBS? Harry instantly made eye contact with me as if we were on the same thought level.

"I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" I screeched my hands out and going for Albus's neck, Carlie grabbed my arm and flung me around so I was facing her again. She immediately started scolding me for trying to strangle him, in the background I heard Harry yelling at Albus for being so idiotic and teenage boy like… Okay, I may be a horrible dad… BUT I would never yell at my son for trying to screw a girl! Now if it was his sister that he was trying to screw, THAN I would have a problem!

"Quiet or I shall take points away." Dumbledore said a quaint smile on his face and his hands palms out in a gesture to us all. The Potters instantly stopped and looked at him intently… They were like his guard dogs…

Carlie and I looked at each other for a moment unsure what exactly we should do since the point system didn't really affect us…

"Must we fight? I'm sure this can be solved without violence…" He said with a sweet smile.

"NOT UNTIL I GET AN APOLOGY." I grumbled, directing it to Carlie.

"When you apologize to Jayson, I'll think about considering you my father." She yelled at me.

"Oh come on!" I said rubbing my face. "I know what I did was wrong!" I growled.

"WRONG? It was cruel! And unnecessary! You threw away your only son Jacob!" She cried.

"I KNOW! Okay! But what am I supposed to do Carlie? What the hell was I supposed to do? I can't go back in time and rewrite things god Damnit!" I asked her as I began breaking down.

"Maybe not throw him away!" she cried.

"Carlie you don't understand!" I yelled at her, she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What don't I understand…? Jacob?" She growled.

"Will you please stop calling me that? I'm your father… not some stranger." I begged.

"Answer my question." She said punishing me. I looked down at the ground kicking the circular rug below me.

"Right from the beginning…" I started, looking up at her slowly. "It's been you or Jayson…"

"I find that hard to believe." She grumbled.

"SEE! You never understand Carlie!" I cried she went quiet letting me continue. "When Leah told me she was pregnant. Do you know how hard it was for not only me, but for your mother who was pregnant with you too? Not only that, but don't you think Bella and Edward had some say in pretending to be your aunt and uncle?"

"No… Well… but-."

"But nothing." I interrupted. "I didn't want Bella to have her way, and I most certainly didn't want to hurt your mother!" Carlie gave me a cool look. "Carlie, it almost killed your mother when she found out, she had no idea I had been going behind her back…"

"Well you shouldn't have been going behind her back!" Carlie growled at me.

"I know it was wrong! But sometimes people do stupid things… I'm only human…" I reasoned.

"No Dad, you're a werewolf." She stated. I looked up at her.

"Even werewolves don't know everything…" I argued back.

"Why did you ignore Leah?" She grumbled ignoring me and finding a new route.

"I didn't mean to hurt her… I just had to defend my wife. I would have seen Jayson or been there when Leah needed me… But she totally cut me off, ran away and took Jayson with her…" I could hear the Potter boys gossiping to one another as I spoke. Ass holes…

"Did you even try and find them…?" She pressed trying to make me look bad again.

"When Leah was in Seattle hiding… I didn't… But now that I know what happened because I wasn't there… I wish I had." I said looking down, I felt Dumbledore's eyes on me and sure enough when I looked over he was no longer smiling. There was only a serious expression on his face. HOLY SHIT, Dumbledore wasn't smiling?

"Why…? What happened?" Carlie asked as my eyes flowed back to her, she seemed extremely worried now.

"Dumbledore informed me earlier today that-." I started.

"Your half brother was discovered to have abilities that would give him access to our school." Dumbledore corrected me.

"Oh, so now because he got accepted into Hogwarts everything's wrong?" Carlie said turning on me.

"No, Carlie that's not the truth!" I said flashing a look at Dumbledore who continued his stare; I could see him pulling a wooden stick of some sort out of his robe.

"I'm sick of this Jacob! You never want what's best for your children!" She yelled at me.

"Carles listen to what you're saying!" I cried.

"You always want what's best for you! You don't care about me or Jayson!" She yelled her voice gaining more volume.

"No Carles!" I started.

"Stop calling me that! I hate you!" She screamed at me, my eyes tightened and I couldn't help but let my horrible feelings be illustrated on my face.

"Carles… why would I come here and find you, if I didn't care about you?" I asked she frowned.

"Well then, why were you trying to strangle Albus? And why did you de-douche-bag proof the house?" I smiled softly as she looked around the room thinking. "And you yelled at me for wearing my favorite clothes… and you told me I didn't know how to dress myself, and you beat up James… WHICH I approve of, but you did it to Albus too! And I mean… you…" she said becoming my little girl again.

"Carles… I'm sorry I really am… but I can't help but be over protective of my little girl…" I said putting my hands on her shoulders and making her look up at me.

"Over protective of me?" She scoffed. "What about Jayson? You just fed him to the dogs." She said pushing me away. I heard a sigh of unhappiness from the other three men in the room. I instantly frowned with them… She just wasn't gonna let this go was she?

"I know I wasn't protective of him and I feel bad about it…" I started.

"Not to mention you don't want what's best for him by keeping him out of a great school like this." She growled.

"It's not that way Carles!" I sighed and turned to Dumbledore. "He's lying!"

I heard Harry snap out of talky mode and get ready for what was next.

"Mr. Black. I-." He started.

"No! You listen to me." I said walking over and interrupting him. We stared at each other eye to eye, he challenging me and I challenging him.

"Jacob! Stop it! Quit blaming people for your own problems!" Harry said defending Dumbledore…

…Just as we had planned…

...Yes Potter and I had come up with a brilliant plan in the time lapse, DON'T QUESTION THIS! Psh...

…Carlie and Albus looked at Harry in agreement.

And thus, my act began and it was up to me to carry out this Play!

"Ohh yah." I said turning to them, they stared at me in unison with the same expression. "All I do is blame others huh?" I muttered my hands clenched and eyes wide in anger; I felt my hands begin to shake. Immediately Carlie noticed them and gave me a warning look.

"Dad calm down…" She said walking over to me slowly.

"Calm down? You need to calm down… All three of you!" I said looking at all of them; they took a step forward a worried look on them. I backed up my hands shaking even more violently making me grip the book under my arm harder to keep it from falling.

"Dad please, don't go…" Carlie started her hands inches from me; I kept backing up my eyes narrowed. As I advanced back I ended up bumping into Dumbledore.

Immediately he put his hands under my arms and put me in a head lock, the book fell and opened right below my feet. Without thinking I fought back struggling to get out of his grip.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said a cry for help, Harry stepped forward pulling out that little stick thing he always carried around with him. WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO WITH THAT? Not wanting to find out since last time he had made me float in mid air (FOR SOME REASON)… I stopped fighting back and opened my mouth. Immediately Harry winked reminding me that this was all staged.

"Lunette." I spat out in fake desperation. Harry lowered the stick a bit and gave me a fake funny look.

"Lunette?" He asked in confusion.

"Do you know who Lunette is Harry?" I yelled at him, I felt Dumbledore stiffen behind me… Not in the manner you are probably thinking of! I heard the door open but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Harry knowing that I had to keep talking.

"Enough with this! Harry do something before I lose my grip." Dumbledore yelled at him.

"Judging by the name she's a werewolf…" Harry said matter-o-factly totally ignoring Dumbledore and not being a very good actor!

"Exactly! She was the real werewolf sent to America that Dumbledore was telling us about." I told Harry as Dumbledore tightened his head lock in a painful matter. Harry's jaw dropped along with his wand, from behind him Carlie and Albus grew closer and held each other in some melodramatic fear.

"Harry!"Dumbledore growled as I started over powering him.

"Do you want to know where she is now?" I growled my eyes on Harry.

"Where Jacob…?" He said softly, Dumbledore gritted his teeth and grunted trying to overpower me.

"Here in the halls of Hogwarts hiding, thousands of miles away from her family and stuck here like a caged bird." I told him sternly.

"Why here? Shouldn't she be over the border or in the jails the werewolf's control?" He asked taking a step torward me in more confusion. Dumbledore changed his grip on me switching from being under my arms with his hands on my head to his arms wrapped around my body like a brace.

"She was exiled from her society and stripped of all her rights." I growled, Harry gasped his green eyes wide in surprise; Albus clutched Carlie tighter as if he was afraid he'd be exiled and have to leave my daughter too… This kid was headin for a hurtin…

"Exiled…. Why…?" He asked shaking his head slowly, I was pretty sure he was in disbelief because he hadn't "known" about this. Finally, with little strength in the old man and me being done with this struggle, I pulled Dumbledore's arms off of me and released myself. I heard Dumbledore knock into his desk and gasp like I had just done something extraordinary.

"Because of me…." I grumbled, Harry gave me a shocked look and I heard Carlie whisper something to Albus who snickered. "Because I didn't protect my son." From behind Harry I saw Carlie give me an accusing look… I WAS ADMITING IT LUNETTE! WHY WAS SHE NOT ACCEPTING ME?

"D-d-dad?" A male voice chimed from the door, All four of us looked up and over across the office to the door. This was not in the script! (Damnit, I knew someone had entered…)

The crazy old cat man stood there, his trusty cat at his feet licking its flat face. The caretaker/cat man was giving all four of us a funny look, but his ugly face (Not to be cruel) wasn't what caught my eye… it was the teenager he gripped by the arm

All mangled and dirty with his dark blonde hair tussled in a manner that suggested he'd been through hell. His jeans, grey zip up, and beat up tennis shoes dripping and forming a pool of water below him...

"Jayson?" Carlie said breaking away from Albus and looking at the mangled Indian boy. I quickly bent down and picked up Lunettes diary and handed it to Harry who opened it and looked at me in confusion.

"Carlie! Oh jeez-z-z you have no idea how go-o-od it is t-t-to s-s-see you!" Jayson chattered quickly his whole body shivering. "T-t-tell this-s-s-s JERK t-t-o let-t-t go of me-e!" He stuttered some more.

"HEY! Watch your language buddy boy!" The man said shaking Jayson like a rag doll. "Uh… Sorry to interrupt Dumbledore sir…" he said looking back at Dumbledore with his beady eyes filled with pure loyalty. "…but we caught these kids wandering the grounds."

"Yo-o-ou wat-t-tch yo-our language!" Jayson growled at the man gripping him like a kidnapper.

"Thank you Filch, I'll handle it from here." Dumbledore told Filch before he could continue shaking Jayson. I looked at Filch and gave him a mean look.

"You sure…?" Filch asked.

"Yes, now leave." Dumbledore commanded losing his sweet voice, Filch nodded and let go of Jayson. He immediately hurried out the door and Jayson gave us all a smile of appreciation.

'You have No-o ide-ea How Happy-y it is-s-s to s-s-see you guys-s-s." He stuttered holding himself for warmth.

"Ohh Jayson!" Carlie said rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug. "You're probably frozen!"

"P-probab-baly?" Jayson said wide eyed. Albus stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do in this situation.

"So death eaters didn't get to her…?" Harry said turning and looking at Dumbledore with a hard look.

"Nope… it's because of him that she's stuck here…well and kind of me… and Renesmee…" I said looking at Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you tell me Dumbledore? I thought of you as a father!" Harry cried, his expression broken.

"You don't understand." Dumbledore murmured. "When I found her there was no hope, the law was going to send her to Azkaban…"

"Even Azkaban is better than exile." Albus cut in, choosing to join the conversation instead of confronting/meeting Jayson (wonder what Jayson would do when he found out Albus was Carlie's new boyfriend…).

"I was doing what was best! I was giving her a chance to see her family some day." Dumbledore responded.

"You knew she wasn't going to be able to see them again Dumbledore." I yelled at him. "You knew she'd never be able to go to America without a passport."

"Out of all the people I could be named after…" Albus said shaking his head. Dumbledore looked at him sadly.

"I knew she couldn't, but those weren't my affairs. That was between her and her people not I." He said softly. "I was just trying to give her a life after all of this."

"What life is a life cooped up here all the time?" Albus asked Harry nodded in agreement… Didn't Dumbledore like live here?

Even though I was pissed at Dumbledore for trying to make me look bad… And hiding Lunette… Along with accusing me of everything (Which I deserved to some extent but I didn't need another person breathing down my neck)… I couldn't help but feel bad for him, because I knew how he felt. He had made the wrong decisions and gotten himself in a mess, just like me…

"Why didn't you try and get her offence appealed? Or at least try and get the committee to give her a passport to America…? At least there she could be with her family." I asked him softly.

"Because I was afraid…" Dumbledore said looking down at his robe, the unhappy expression on his face made him look ten times older than usual.

"Dumbledore… Afraid?" Harry gawked.

"Yes Harry… Even the best of us are afraid..." He said softly. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you…"

"Ariana" Albus and Harry said together in agreement, I looked at them confused and then turned to Carlie and Jayson who also shared with me looks of confusion… Jayson was confused over what exactly was going on, but we'd get to that later.

"Ohh and Gridelwald."Harry added under his breath, Albus gave him a confused look at first but then opened his mouth in an 'OH-I-GET-IT-!' agreement.

"Right! Grindelwald…" Albus agreed unhappily.

"WHO are they?" I asked totally confused, my eyes on them.

"Ariana was my sister…" Dumbledore said softy changing the mood totally. "She was killed in a duel between my younger brother, Grindelwald, and I."

"Okay… then who's Grindelwald?" I asked confused.

"My ex-boyfriend…" Dumbledore said his eyes lowered. At that point I took a few steps back and rubbed my arms like I had filth on them.

"He became a death eater though." Harry added matter-o-factly, I instantly had a mental image of one of those scary movies where a zombie is chewing on a dead person. I did NOT want to know…

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT." I said putting my hands up and shaking my head. "Dumbledore… You're ga- Homosexual?" I corrected myself.

"Yes I am." He said proudly. "Is there a problem Mr. Black?" He asked as I covered my mouth to keep from barfing.

Harry gasped as he looked at me.

"YOU'RE A HOMO-PHOBE!" He said pointing at me accusingly.

"Whos-sa Homo-phoba whatsa?"Jayson said looking over at us confused; Carlie instantly turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, a glare toward me.

"No! Well… MAYBE A LITTLE!" I said putting my hands out. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you! Just because he likes different people you no longer want to be his friend!" Harry growled.

"I never wanted to be a friend! He always kind of freaked me out!" I argued.

"GUYS, off topic!" Carlie growled taking Jayson's arm and walking over to us. "Not to mention were going to talk about this homo-phobe thing later dad." She said giving me the evil eye.

I frowned at her as she approached, as I looked up I caught Jayson's eye who stared at me with a curious look. What? Now I'm the dead frog that everyone has to look at and poke? HUH?

"Why didn't you do it Dumbledore?" I repeated my question.

"Because, I was afraid I'd lose the respect of those around me… For protecting a werewolf…" He said softly.

"What's wrong with werewolves?" Jayson butted in upset.

"Yah what is wrong with werewolves?" I agreed (I had to stick up for my son!).

"Are you a werewolf-phobe Dumbledore?" Carlie said crossing her arms in front of her…. At that point the Forks members of this conversation were clumped in a pro-werewolf group.

"No I'm not… but as for the rest of the committee…" Dumbledore started.

"Well that's not right! We're human too!" I cried, fed up with all this angst against werewolves here… it was almost as bad as the Quileutes and vampires!

"Well Jayson's werewolf too and you don't like him…" Dumbledore grumbled under his breath… SLY DUMBLEDORE, but we were past thi-

"He has a point there Jacob…" Carlie called me out. Jayson groaned to himself in response.

"Guys look I have-." Jayson started trying to butt in.

"Look! I already told you! I feel horrible for not being there for him!" I cried out to her, Harry and Albus took a step back as Carlie took a step toward me.

"So what? You haven't done a thing to try and fix it!" She yelled at me.

"Guys there's-." Jayson started again.

"Carlie! I know I did wrong! I know I should have been there for him!" I yelled at her.

"Guys I need-." Jayson pushed in.

"THEN WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR HIM?" She yelled at me.

"I feel like we're repeating ourselves…" Harry muttered to Albus who nodded.

"Because Carlie! I had to be there for you and your mother too!" I told her ignoring the Potters.

"HEY! I have an idea-." Jayson started.

"Well you could have been there for Jayson and Me Jacob!" Carlie yelled.

"Jayson has a stor-." Jayson tried to direct the conversation to him.

"NO Carlie! There was no way!" I cried.

"You didn't have to choose!" She screamed back at me, Jayson raised his hand and opened his mouth as if to suggest something but quickly lowered it knowing he wasn't getting anywhere…

"Carlie." I said between gritted teeth, I quickly grabbed her arm; she struggled for a moment but then stopped and glared at me. "Do you remember when you were seven and I missed one of your piano recitals."

"What about it?" She growled.

"Do you know why I missed it?" I asked holding her elbow.

"Because you were going to Jayson's birthday." She muttered.

"Do you remember how upset you were that I wasn't there?" I asked softly.

"Oh… I'm sorry Carlie… I didn't mean to ruin your piano recital…" Jayson said rubbing his neck, she looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"No… Don't be, it's not your fault…" She told him, he still frowned though. OH SO I GET THE BLAME FOR THIS! WHAT ABOUT HIM? She looked at me then and frowned. "If you had told me he existed, I wouldn't have cared!"

"Oh Carlie! Don't lie to yourself! We both know that if I had told you I had a son, you would have hated him!" I grumbled. Jayson gave me a wild look.

"Hated him! Look at us! He's my brother and I love my brother!" She yelled at me.

"Okay, scratch that, BEEN jealous. Either way, I was forced to pick by your mothers!" I yelled at her.

"Women and their hormones…" Harry said to Albus who nodded. After a few moments of absorbing what his father had said though, he turned and gave Harry a much needed funny look.

"It was your decision not there's!" Carlie yelled at me ignoring Harry… It was like two different conversations were going on here!

"Well I couldn't even see Jayson when I was able to! Leah kept him from me as much as she could!" I defended as Jayson looked between the two of us in guilt.

"Well even when you did see him! You never showed him you loved him! You always pretended not to care!" She screeched at me.

"That is true he never, ever hugged me." Jayson muttered under his breath. "But I guess you guys don't care since you're talking like I'm not here…" he added.

"I was just trying to make it easier for him! If he didn't feel close to me it wouldn't be painful if Sam kept me from seeing him!" I told her (Realizing only later that I had said SAM and not LEAH), my eyes fell on Jayson who looked at me in shock.

"Jacob! You never even hugged him!" She growled, totally changing subject… I even made the blooper of blaming Sam and not Leah… Wow…

"Fine you want me to hug him?" I yelled at her, sick of her accusing me! She never felt any sympathy for me! She never respected me!

"Wait what?" Jayson said looking at Carlie.

"Yup." Carlie growled totally ignoring him, a challenging expression on her face.

"Fine." I grumbled turning and looking at Jayson.

"Wait! Hold on!" he said looking at both of us. I took a step forward and opened my arms; he looked up at me, a surprised look on his face. But before he could reject I did it…

I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him into me. He squeaked as I pulled him in and pressed his face into my chest. Carlie looked at me wide eyed, surprised that I had done it. I expected this hug to be weird but after the first few seconds of him unsure what the heck just happened, it smoothed out and things got actually pretty comfortable. Jayson moved his face to the side so his cheek was on my shirt and his ear was to my heart. I loosened my grip so he could take his arms and wrap them around me. I closed my eyes and lowered my head pressing my nose against the top of his head, which surprised me because I thought he was a little too tall for me to be able to do that…

This was actually probably the most comfortable man hug I had ever experienced in my entire life! Even hugging Seth was weirder then this! And I seriously hated hugging other guys…

"Wow…" Carlie said surprised that this was going the way it was.

GEEZ! Why hadn't I done this earlier! Giving my son a hug… This was actually really nice, just hugging him… Being a dad… You know fatherly sonly love? I had the sudden urge to take a baseball give him a mitt and go play catch… I wonder if he was on the same page here?

"I'm sorry I said you weren't my father." Jayson whispered his face still pressed into my chest.

"Don't be, I deserved it…" I told him under my breath. "I wish saying sorry would fix all the crappy things I did to you…" I told him awkwardly but pulling him closer to me… If he started crying, I could seriously start crying with him… That's not weird is it?

"Don't worry bout it, we all do stupid stuff." He mumbled.

FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTOOD!

I pulled him away slowly and looked at him, he looked up and grinned at me, water still dripping from his shirt even though he had gotten his sister and I all wet.

"You're a good kid Jayson; you deserve a lot better dad then me." I told him with a smile.

"Don't say that." He said his smile fading. "The whole reason I'm this way is because of you." He told me, I frowned slightly… If it weren't for me he'd be a normal kid and probably have a normal life. "…And I don't mean that in a bad way, I like who I am." He said with a big Jacob style grin and ultimately saving my good mood.

"I love you kid." I said a big Jacob style grin (of course).

"Love you too dad." He said happily.

And like magic, our relationship was fixed like someone had wrapped it up in duct tape and had commanded it to stay that way forever. It was no longer awkward standing near him and I no longer felt totally guilty for what I had done… And I'm pretty sure he was happy to have his dad back!

"Hey! What about me!" Carlie said butting into our fatherly sonly moment. I looked at her and gave her a melodramatic look. "Don't I get a hug?"

"I thought you hated me." I said raising my eyebrow. She twiddled her fingers and looked at the ground.

"Well I'm still unhappy with you… but I don't hate you…" She grumbled.

"Well, why are you unhappy with me?" I asked. Jayson looked between the two of us.

"Because you're always controlling my life. You never give me time to do what I want." She grumbled. I was tempted to make an excuse but then I remembered what Lunette had said… I should try and make things better! And submit because I was not going to win!

"Well… When we get home again ill make sure to let you dress and do what you want in reasonable limits, okay?" I told her a smile on my face.

"I'm not going home." She said simply her eyes avoiding me. I heard Albus make a noise of happiness.

"What…?" I asked wide eyed as Jayson pulled away and faced both of us.

"Hey sorry to interrupt you guys… But there's a lot we need to discuss…" Jayson said making us look at him.

"We'll talk later okay?" I said looking at Carlie, she nodded and instantly looked at Jayson worried.

"GAH!" Harry yelped dropping Lunette's diary and jumping up in the air, the three of us looked at him confused as he pointed behind the group. Everyone else turned and looked at what he had pointed at.

A little pale vampire girl stood there, her jeans and white tank top were soaked and dripping, her blonde hair was messed up and covered in mud along with her clothes. A black cloak was wrapped around her in a protective bundle.

"Who are you?" I asked totally baffled as her bright red eyes fell on me... she looked familiar…

"I was going to introduce you guys to her when you were arguing." Jayson interrupted walking over and taking the girl by the hand, she looked up at him happily. "This is Jane."

"You all are very good at being oblivious to other people in the room." She said her eyes slightly narrowed and staring us all down. Carlie and I shared a look of pure terror…

"A volturi member! In Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said his crazy smile back on his face and a curious look in his eyes.

"Volturi!" Carlie and I gasped looking at each other in even more pure fear.

"Jane came with me to help-." Jayson started looking down at her sweetly, she looked up at him with the same expression.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" I said putting my hands out and silencing everyone, they all looked at me confused. "I know who you are…" I said pointing at Jane who stared at me wide eyed. Jayson gave me the wildest look yet.

"Whaaaaat?" The Potters and Carlie asked confused and a little fed up with this.

"It's not what you think!" Jane said putting her hands up in protest, before I responded…. OH YAH RIGHT.

"Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill Nessie, Edward, And Bella… Bella deserved it and maybe even Edward… But Ness was innocent!" I yelled accusingly she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by me. "What are you up to now?" I said angry.

"Dad! Jane's My… soul mate…." Jayson interjected between us, he muttered his statement trying to hint to something…

"Jayson! You can't trust Vampire women! They'll rip your heart out!" I said scooting over toward Harry and picking up the Lunette's Diary quickly. I WAS NOT LOSING THIS. "Plus what ever happened to Jordin?" I added.

"Jordin and I got in a fight… but it's different now anyway because I… REALLY… like Jane." He said hinting onto something. Harry and Albus looked at each other and then Harry addressed me.

"Wait… Jordin like Lunette's…" He started I cut him off there.

"YUP." I said and then turned to Jayson. "Jayson do you know what you're doing! She's a vampire!" I growled.

"And you're a werewolf but I don't complain." Jane said wrinkling her nose... I frowned at her and Jayson grabbed her hand giving her a warning. OKAY, I don't care what you say… That relationship was not going to work out!

"SEE! She's mean! Don't you understand Jayson! You should stay with Jordin, you and some vampire girl are not going to last." I said being short and sweet, He gritted his teeth and glared at me.

"OH MY GOD! OF COURSE THIS IS GOING TO LAST! WE IMPRINTED!" He screamed at me, I gave him a baffled look and Carlie scratched her head awkwardly.

"Ohhh…" I said connecting the dots, Carlie 'uhhh'd awkwardly.

"Yah…" Jayson said nodding his head like I was an idiot…. Which I probably was for that one.

"Carlie… do I want to know…?" Albus said looking at her fearfully.

"I'll explain later." She told him with a sweet smile

"So… where did you meet Jane…?" I asked awkwardly, Jane sneered at me.

"Story I'll tell you-." He started but stopped in surprise realizing what he had just said.

I grinned full of myself… Like father! Like son!

"There's more important things going on." Jane finished for him, instantly we went serious though I was dying to know more about this strange relationship.

"What's wrong?" Carlie asked, as I turned and looked away from Jayson to Jane, Jayson instantly looked away fear in his eyes. Jane squeezed his hand giving him the courage to say whatever he couldn't say… And after a few seconds of silence he reacted.

Oh this was probably some bad stuff…

When he finally looked back at us and took a deep breath, he spoke.

"Esme is dying…" He said softly, Carlie and I looked at each other in Horror. "And we don't have someone to cover for Carlie when the volturi come."

OH great, what happened to Jordin and Esme? Were they shot or something! Wait… I had a feeling this was all my son's fault- HEY, give him some slack. (You messed up a lot to and he accepted you!)

"Well at least they're not in a dungeon with chains…" Harry suggested as we all stared at Jayson in fear.


	40. Part 4: Chapter 33: Carlie

_**~*~Carlie Black~*~**_

**Chapter 33: **_**Hey! Wait… how… get here? I am soooo lost."**_

"Esme… Dying… Oh god." I mumbled bringing my hands up and covering my ear as the thought processed. I couldn't breathe, I felt sick. Sick like I was going to pass out. The sound of my father talking became a blur and I couldn't process what he was saying, my heart beat was in my ears and my breaths became deep. Everything was wrong, I felt so strange.

I was losing it! I couldn't take this, Esme was my grandmother! My friend! She was such an important part of my family life, and now… She was dying? What was happening to my family? It was a wreck! I had no idea who I was, who they were! Who… I…

I turned around trying to grab something solid to hold on to but instead ran straight into someone. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and ease me down, for my legs had become too weak to support me… it was warm, soft, comforting, but it couldn't stop the panic that was echoing through my body. Instantly the sound of my father's deep voice stopped and a commotion of people hurrying and making sure I was okay replaced it.

"Shh… take a deep breath…" Albus murmured into my ear as he wrapped his hand around the back of my head and pressed my softly into his chest, I realized then that I was balling my eyes out all over him like an insane women… Oops…

"What happened?" I heard Jacob ask with an unhappy fatherly tone filling his voice, I detached the side of my face from Albus's shirt and looked at the mascara smeared stain I had left on it. CRAP! This shirt was probably expensive! I ignored my father's question and continued my hysteria.

"Damnit… I ruined you're shirt!" I cried my voice cracking half way through the statement, immediately I closed my eyes to stop the new onset of tears but they flowed out taking the rest of my makeup with it.

"Oh babe it's okay!" Albus reasoned putting his hands on my shoulder blades and neck in an attempt to gently bring my face back to his stained shirt, but I pulled away again and slammed my fists onto what I hopped was the floor but ended up being his thighs. He instantly let out a small squeak of pain as I opened my mouth and spoke.

"No! It's not okay! I ruin everything!" I cried my eyes closed and my lips quivering, Albus sighed and wrapped his arms around me bringing me close to him successfully. The rest of our audience stared at the scene in confusion.

"Shh… no you don't babe… Don't cry…" Albus said softly rocking me in his arms. As soon as the smell of him entered my nose I was able to control my heaving chest and start calming my sobs, but before me and Albus could settle in our together-ness we were so rudely interrupted by my father.

"STOP CALLING HER BABE!" He yelled at Albus who instantly looked up at him wide eyed. "HER NAME IS CARLIE!" He screeched at him, I instantly bolted up right and felt my chest begin heaving and my lips begin to quiver again.

"SHUT UP! HE'S JUST TRYING TO HELP!" I screamed at my father who in turn gave me a wide eyed confused stare. "JUST SHUT UP! GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed some more as my eyes began to close and more tears began to fall out, Albus took me into his arms again a little bit taken aback by my reaction.

"Uhm… I can't help but feel responsible for this…" I heard Jayson murmur to Jane who patted his back roughly in response. I immediately sat up straight again and pointed blindly in the direction I thought Jayson was.

"NOT EVERYTHINGS ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW!" I yelled at him my voice cracking in some insane roller coaster rythum, he blinked at me a totally crushed look on his face. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" I cried some more as Albus put his arms on my shoulder in an attempt to herd me back to his ruined shirt… WHICH I WOULD BE PAYING FOR!

"Jeez… She's starting to sound like Bella…" I heard my father murmur to Jayson who looked at him fearfully, I immediately turned and blindly pointed at him my whole body heaving with sobs and anger.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" I cried but was immediately pulled back into Albus's chest.

"Guys… it's okay… it's just the grief talking…" Albus said trying to apologize for me I immediately countered him.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I cried loudly into his chest, I felt his hand on my back and the confused noises of my Father and Half brother.

"I know baby… I know…" Albus cooed trying to calm me down, I gripped his shoulder and pulled away so we were eye to eye.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND ME… I'M A COMPLEX PERSON!" I cried shaking him violently back and forth and feeling his pats on my back become softer and more un rhythmic. More tears flowed out of my closed eyes as the sound of people squabbling in confusion echoed behind us.

"I know babe… you're aunt… grandma… whatever person… is dying…" Albus said in-between violent shakes I immediately let go and opened my eyes to look at him. The voices behind us silenced completely.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" I cried than slammed my forehead into his shoulder in defeat.

"What… The… HELL?" I heard Jayson and Jacob cry in unison, I could picture in the mind the looks of total confusion and the wide open mouths they probably had. I heard Jane chuckle in response.

"Hehe… she really is like Bella…" Jane muttered forgetting that I too had super hearing. I sat up and pointed at her in my anger/grief.

"SHUT UP! You don't know me!" I yelled at her but was again was herded back into Albus.

"Right… Well back to the problem at hand…" Harry interjected before someone could continue with this madness.

"Right…" Jacob said taking on the role of team leader again; I wanted Ooh so badly to punch him square in the face! Albus moved his hands up to my ears and covered them in attempt to stop me from hearing.

"I thought vampire's couldn't be killed naturally?" Albus asked in utter confusion, I wanted to yell at him… but I felt bad for the shirt… Plus he was really comfy and sweet… Soooo I would save that for later!

"Well… that's what we all thought until Carlisle threw mud on Esme…" Jayson told him in response… he was just as big a know-it-all as my dad… DAMNIT!

"Mud?" Jacob asked in total disbelief, I could feel Albus straighten up either in curiosity… WHICH FOR HIS SAKE I WOULD HOPE NOT! Or confusion… which I was rooting for because I was so wonderfully comfortable in his arms right now!

"Ahh… OCLDD…" Jane said connecting all the dots for us, the active listeners of the group (which was everyone but me because I was so dearly entranced by my boy toy) gave her a big 'What the hell is that?' in response. "Obsessive compulsive leading to death disorder… in short OCLDD." Jane said slowly and in a tone which be spoke that she more than likely thought we were idiots.

"I still don't understand…" Jayson said in response, Harry Mhm'd in agreement.

"Well, it's when a vampire, such as Esme who has an intense OCD to cleanliness, encounters their anti-OCD. In Esme's case, Mud!" Jane explained. The boys stared at her.

"Mud?"

"Mud…?"

"Mud!"

"MUD!"

"Yes, mud." Jane said rounding it all off. The boys gawked at her.

"How the hell does something as simple as mud… Kill a… a vampire?" Jayson asked speaking what was on everyone's mind. The boys nodded in agreement.

"I just don't understand!" Harry cried covering his face like he was being put on the spot, everyone ignored him.

"It's really quite simple, Vampire's are very thought oriented people. It's like the mud was killing her humanity." Jane told us getting a little fed up with the questions.

"Right…. Well anyway…" Jacob said pushing the subject onward. I myself was totally lost in the wonderful feeling which came with my boy friend.

"To a subject we understand…" Albus muttered under his breath.

"So what's this about the Jordin thing?" Harry asked prompting questions and putting my brother on the spot. I turned my face to the side so I could look at them… this subject did truly interest me… and I was totally clam now! At least… mentally…

Jayson looked down his eyes intently on the floor.

"Oh F***… you didn't kill her or anything… did you?" My father asked being the worst case scenario prompter. Harry, Dumbledore, and Jane all looked at Jayson fearfully and Harry even took a step away. Jayson looked up at his dad and gave him a hard look.

"No I did not kill, rape, abuse, or inflict… any consensual injuries on to her!" Jayson covered, but Harry and Jacob caught his flaw.

"So… what… nonconsensual injuries… did you inflict on her?" Jacob asked giving Jayson a hard look back.

"Uhh… well… that's actually a long story…" Jayson muttered as I stared at him intently, he looked over at me and Albus just to make sure I wasn't balling my eyes out.

"We got time." Jane muttered not giving Jayson any support… he must not have told her beforehand… that's just asking for trouble!

"Well… you see…" Jayson muttered looking around the room at all our attentive faces. "It's all Edward's fault!" he declared straightening up and looking around the room, Jacob snickered at that. Jane, Harry, and Dumbledore weren't so easy though.

"How so?" Harry grumbled, Jayson lowered off his high horse a bit and looked around for help.

"Could I just talk with My dad and Carlie… or something…?" He asked fidgeting with his pants, I frowned.

"Just spill." I grumbled… this was family!

"Well… uh… it all started when Edward… followed by Jasper and Emmett… spied on me and Jordin…" Jayson grumbled getting our attention.

"Wait a second…" I said sitting up, all eyes instantly were on me. "Why were you and Jordin in the vicinity of that pervert Emmett?" I grumbled, my dad looked away guiltily… Ohh no he did not…

"Well… see the volturi are coming to your house for a check up on you… and…" Jayson started but I interrupted.

"Yah I heard." I grumbled. "Let me guess, he interrogated you to the point where you spilled that I was on a plane to Hogwarts… AND THAN, he got Jordin to take up the position of posing as me… am I right?" I grumbled looking in-between Jacob and him.

"Yah… that's about right…" They both grumbled, I sighed.

"You guys… are idiots!" I cried grabbing my hair and wanting to rip it out of my skull.

"Well anyway…" Jayson interjected getting back to his story. "Jordin got mad at me for some reason related to the Edward spying and left…" I sensed lying but I didn't feel like questioning.

"Then what?" Jane pondered getting unhappier by the second. Well at least she's jealous, that must mean there in L-O-V-E Love! -says the teenage fan girl…

"Well… It turns out that somehow Jordin got back in the hands of her father who made her explain to him why she disappeared… and then they went and told my mother… who told Seth… and the three of them told Sam… Soo…" Jayson started, my dad gave him a look of sympathy… Bad combination huh?

"So… Leah, Seth, Sam, And Jordin's father… all came to the Cullens house?" Jacob prompted, Jayson immediately nodded quickly. "You poor child."

"What's so bad about a bunch of fake werewolves?" I grumbled, the two of them gave me a hard look.

"Sam is pack leader." Jayson grumbled.

"Leah is his crazy mother for god sakes." Jacob added.

"Seth is just insane… and an Alcoholic!" Jayson told us, the side note made me snicker.

"And… I may not know Jordin's father… but it's a proven fact that fathers can be very cruel to their daughter's boyfriends." Jacob added sparing a not so nice look at Albus.

"Daughter's EX-boyfriend…" Jane butted in defending her title as 'new and improved girl friend!' Jayson swooped in and wrapped his arm around Jane in response. She in turn immediately sunk into him with a smug look on her face.

"But… they came down on me with the wrath of Hell…" Jayson muttered unhappily as soon as Jane had settled in, she looked up at him with a sympathetic look… Oohh! I saw that, Jayson's holding Jane was like hypnosis! She was now on his side huh?

"I would expect as much, taking an easy on something is definitely not what those characters do." Jacob muttered under his breath, was that a rip on his former companions? How cruel!

"Did they beat you up or something?" Harry asked with apathy to Jacobs's last comment.

"No… It was Emotional abuse…" Jayson told him with a shiver (Ohh… that's the worst kind…*sarcasm*), but Harry merely scoffed in response… like I would have if I weren't pretending to have sympathy for my big brother!

"Emotional abuse? You Americans are such wimps, when you're mad at someone in England… You beat the sh*t out of them!" Harry scolded us… I don't think that's very school appropriate…

"In England? You people are insane! You drink tea twice a day with your pinky stuck up!" Jayson yelled at him, Jane placed her hand on his tense shoulders and initiated in calming down the upset teenage mutant werewolf.

"Well at least the job gets done!" Harry argued back, but even he knew prodding an upset werewolf would lead to fluff… and later injuries!

"RIGHT," I butted in. sitting up In Albus's lap. I immediately whipped my smeared make-up off my face and continued. "So, you're at the house, and the four major adults in your life appear to yell at you." I told them pushing the subject onward.

"Ohh right… well… You see I made Jordin mad… BUT that goes into a longer story…" Jayson grumbled, I shook my head at him. She's already mad at you! So you go ahead and make her madder! What the heck was wrong with this kid?

"Spill…" Harry grumbled curiously, my father was covering his face obviously fed up with all this in-def-story-ness.

"Okay… well long story short… AND DON'T JUDGE ME FOR THIS!" Jayson stated sucking up any excess attention in the audience (now what?). "You see… Just a couple days before all this stuff… I knew Jordin not as my girl friend... but…" There was a silent tension of total curiosity in the room as everyone stared at him. "…But as… my best friend… Who was a guy…" Jayson told us all.

And then everyone couldn't help but freak out.

"GUY FRIEND?"

"WHAT THE HELL GENDER IS THIS PERSON?"

"YOU DATED A MAN?"

"WHAT! I'M SO CONFUSED!"

"Homosexuals are humans too!" Dumbledore scolded silencing us all and making us give Jayson his attention along with weary looks. You know, I should have pondered why Jayson had described Jordin as guy when I first met/talked to him and then later when I appeared in his window and found Jordin was actually a girl… Wait… I'm lost… did I know this the whole time?

"I told you not to judge! And it wasn't like that! She's DEFFINETLY female." Jayson chimed in trying to stop our assuming. But that led to more questions… How was he sure she was Female…? Had they fooled around? Was that what Edward was spying on? What-

"…Was it good sex?" Jacob asked extremely seriously and giving his son and intent stare, Jayson whirled his head around and gawked at him. My father… Had Noooh self preservation it seemed!

"WHAT THE HELL! NO!" Jayson yelled at him.

"So than… it was bad sex?"

"NO! It was neither! We did not have sex! …Well we got close to it… BUT THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON MY MOM FLIPPED OUT! But-" Jayson defended making us all gawk at him... He had some explaining to do, and to translate what the hell he had just said… (Had they had Oral sex? Eww… I never thought my brother was that low…) "-like I told my mother, WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING SEXUAL!" He finished well that was a good sign!

"Damnit! Haven't I taught you that you take chances by the tail… And that means having sex when the possibility arises!" My dad yelled at him totally unhappy with his being a good person and saying 'NO'. Jayson blinked at him unsure what to say back.

"DAD! That is not appropriate!" I yelled at him, "Because of that thinking you ended up with this!" I cried gesturing between Jayson and I. My father grumbled in response and Jayson continued as if the conversation hadn't happened.

"Right… well anyway, she was still fooling my mom, Seth, and Sam with the 'Ima teenage boy!' facade… And most importantly lying about us being boyfriend and girlfriend! WHICH, really ticked me off!" He sighed as Jane continued with the calming down process (I'm surprised she wasn't angry about this…?). "It was like she was ashamed of me…" Jayson sighed like he had just been stuck up for prom… ("I told you're boy friend he was gay, and he hit me with his purse." much)

"So let me guess, you spilled the beans that she was a girl, everyone flipped out... especially you're mom who was unhappy that you had been spending so much time, with a girl that you liked a lot, alone?" Albus asked rather smartly… I wonder if James pulled that one… If so, GOOD RIDDENS!

"Yup pretty much!" Jayson agreed happy that we were finally on board with him. "-and then Jordin attempted at attacking me, because she realized she'd have to explain to all of them that she didn't become a wolf because she was a male Quileute, but instead it was because she's a full blown werewolf like myself!" Jayson added in a jumbled mess of a sentance… My jaw dropped.

"You're a werewolf?" I cried (What the hell god?). Jayson nodded slowly. "Like, change only when it's a full moon?"

"Well actually… untrue to contrary belief… we do not change only when there is a full moon, but instead we may change at will if we are in moonlight." Jayson explained to me, I still continued gawking…

"Ahh… Now I see…" Dumbledore interrupted us all, we looked at him as he stroked his beard and looked at us all with those twinkling eyes and creepy grandfatherly smile…. I liked him better when he was angry and being accused of cruelty… "You're not only the werewolf Lunette was sent to mentor, but also her daughter's boyfriend... Interesting…" Ohh god Dumbledore… not the time to bring this up!

"Lunette…? Is that… Jordin mother?" Jayson asked staring at Dumbledore intently a knew interested look on his face. Jane backed off a bit and looked at us all in confusion.

"Well if Jordin is who I think she is… Does she have a mother in the reserve?" Dumbledore asked, Jayson shook his head immediately as my father began pouting about not being able to spill that side of this story.

"No, she told me that her mother died on the way to America…" Jayson mumbled an awe struck look on his face.

"Well that's more than likely the cover story that her father told her." Dumbledore said stroking his beard and an almighty look of knowledge filling his face and eyes.

"What do you mean? Do you know what happened to her mother?" Jayson prodded, breaking away from Jane entirely and confronting Dumbledore directly, a look of determination filled my brother's face making me shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, in fact I was the one who gave her refuge here at Hogwarts after she was exiled." Dumbledore told him with a twinkling smile, Jayson's expression dropped and was replaced with a look of guilt.

"That's the whole reason I have this book… It's Lunettes Diary and I was hoping you could give it to Jordin… just so she knew the truth…" Jacob said softly extending the book out to Jayson who looked at it sadly.

"You never said she lost her mother…" Jane murmured from her spot on the outside, Jayson turned and looked at her just as sadly.

"I didn't think it was necessary… she never talked about her, in fact that was part of the reason she pretended to be a guy… because it was easier for her and her father." Jayson told her but all of us listened in to his statement.

"Geez… it must have sucked when she started her period…" I grumbled thinking about how awkward it had been between me and my dad when it had happened for me. Albus chuckled in agreement but my comment was met with little hilarity to the rest of the group.

"Jayson…" Jacob prompted accentuating the book which he held out in his extended hand; Jayson looked over and took it from him lightly but spared no look of hope or happiness upon taking it. "Lunette's still alive, somewhere in the mess of a castle." Jacob added trying to get a hopeful feeling from Jayson.

"It doesn't matter… Jordin will never know, she more than likely wants nothing to do with me anymore…" Jayson told us all brining us back to the subject of 'what the hell did you do to Jordin which disabled her from taking my place at the god damn clearing?'

"What did you do to her…?" I asked softly and remaining bleak… I wanted to keep this conversation on track! Jayson sighed and took a step away from Dumbledore; Jane hurried over and took his arm as he began his explination.

"I didn't mean for it to happen… I had no intention to hurt her at all. I was just…. So… Angry…" He started as he slid the book under his arm and wrapped his free arm around Jane who looked up at him like a child receiving a story. I saw Jacobs eyes darken as he obviously began connecting the dots to what happened. "She had lied about everything to them, and It seemed she had pinned the whole Cullen thing on me… and then when we came inside and sat on the couch waiting for our lecture… she acted like we were both in this together, and really to everyone it was All My Fault." He explained slowly, expressing anger and frustration along with other deep emotions as he spoke, I felt Albus grab my hand and quickly I accepted it holding it tightly to me.

"And then… it wasn't even that big… It was just enough though…" Jayson muttered getting into a monotone voice and recounting what exactly happened, I felt my heart beat quickly in my chest with anticipation and horrific curiosity. "Her father was explaining something, and as soon as he started getting close to the subject of werewolves, she glared at him… with this total disrespectful look, and in response he tried to avoid the subject like she had just given him a command… It hit a nerve in me, totally pissed me off." He told us and waited for someone to speak, but we were all to intent in his story to speak…

This was the climactic part, this was when we found out what had happened, and everyone wanted to know in a sick way. They wanted to hear how he had hurt her, and just like them I was yearning to know what else my brother had screwed up.

"If it hadn't been dark… If the moon hadn't been out… If I had just been in control of myself at that moment… I wouldn't have done what I did…" He said softly not wanting to continue, but we all stared at him in anticipation, forcing him to continue. Jane looked away from his face and pressed her cheek into his chest, a disappointed look on her face and her eyes fluttering around the room and making eye contact with some of us.

"It's all a confusing blur…" He said with a deep breath. "-But what I do remember was when I lifted my hand… and hit her…"

(I repeat: **[AN: HE JUST WENT ALL CHRIS BROWN ON YOUR ASS! Oooh!]**)

My eyes widened as he stated it sharply… Ohh Jayson… "…My finger nails dug into her cheek and…" He cut off there going farther than I had wanted him to go. His voice cracked and a completely guilty look crossed his face. As the anticipation washed away and an upset feeling consumed me, I couldn't help but look over at my father.

"Ohh Jayson… not you too…" My father murmured, looking at his son with a devastated look… Him too? huh?

And then as I made confused eye contact with my father, I remembered…

That story my father had told me when I was little… about a Man in his pack who had morphed in front of his imprint, and in turn had cut off most of the skin on her face with his claws… He had explained to me that the women had been scarred horribly and her beautiful face was forever ruined…

Only this time… Jordin didn't have a man to love her regardless of her ruined face… instead the man who had ruined her face was leaving her for someone else.

I Gulped.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to do it…" Jayson murmured to my father, but everyone knew this wasn't the person he should be apologizing too. We accepted him regardless of the accident… The person he should be apologizing to was hundreds of miles away in a hospital cot… not to be blunt…

"This is some majorly serious sh*t…" I grumbled, everyone looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"What happened after that?" My father prodded not giving my half brother a break to breathe.

"I don't remember much… just them throwing me to the floor and Sam, my mother, And Seth trying to stop me from changing completely and hurting more people." Jayson muttered looking down at the floor intently. "I remember seeing the couch covered in blood, and some of the Cullens carrying someone up the stairs… but mostly I remember Seth punching me square in the face." Jayson told us, Jacob's eyebrows lifted at the Seth comment.

"Seth punched you?"

"Yah… I admit it was a little much, but it kept me from morphing!" Jayson said a bit more uppity than he had originally been; Jacob stood there and processed this for a second, but then nodded in agreement. I sighed and rolled my eyes… boys will be boys….

BUT, we all knew that now that the explaining part of this LOOONNNGGG conversation was done! It was time to move onto planning! This could be rough…

"So, Jordin is wounded." Albus said catching my thought.

"Esme is dying… or dead…" I said still upset… My family was a wreck!

"We suspect Carlisle did it…" Jayson added under his breath, I gawked at him as he said this. CARLISLE KILLED ESME? WHAT!

"And my ex-family, the volturi, is on their way to destroy the Cullens and their allies… UNLESS you're there." Jane said gesturing to me… Oh dear god, it all hit me… the fate of my family, life, world, and boyfriend were all in my hands… I was going to DIE!

"So, we need an epic army, A part vampire/fake werewolf/and human teenage girl, and to round it all off… a kick ass montage." Jacob chimed in taking on the role of team leader… AGAIN…

I started hyperventilating, I couldn't take this pressure! It was the whole world on my shoulders! (not to be self centered…)

"Well… I think four houses of wizards… an advanced group of teachers… And a head master of Hogwarts is a pretty good army?" Harry said proudly, his chest out and most importantly a confused look on Dumbledore's face.

"Wait… What?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry intently.

"And let's not forget, a teenage werewolf and his alpha wolf father." Jayson said (ignoring the confused Dumbledore), and a Jacob approved grin on his face which appeared in unison to Jacob's grin. Jane cleared her throat and poked Jayson in the chest as a sign that he was forgetting someone. "Ohh! And a beautiful ex-volturi vampire!" Jayson flirted making Jane look up at him with a sweet smile.

"And look no further! It seems we have our part vampire/werewolf/human teenage girl right here!" Jacob said extending his hand out to me and rounding all the attention back to me; I squeezed Albus's hand and gulped so afraid I couldn't even open my mouth.

Why… Me…?

Albus chuckled softly at my reaction and pulled me closer to him so his mouth was near my ear. I smiled softly as the wonderful fuzzy feeling of being close to my boy toy grew in me.

"Don't worry, I'll be at you're side the whole time." He whispered immediately filling me with hope… maybe I could do this… With Albus near me, I could do anything it seemed!

"Is that a yes?" Jayson asked with a grin. My dad gave Albus and I an unhappy look while Harry grinned approvingly.

"Mhm." I hummed as Albus stood up and helped me back on my feet. As soon as I was on my feet, my little audience began to grin with all very well done Jacob approved grins!

_I've paid my dues…_

_Time after time…_

As everyone smiled at me I couldn't help but feel just a bit full of myself, I stood up tall and extended my hand. Albus snickered at my sudden braveness and took my hand, immediately leading me in toward the rest of them until we were a group… one big team.

_I've served my sentence…_

_But committed no crime…_

"Now that's what I'm talking about. We got a team going here." Jacob said happily, everyone laughed in agreement. And the sadness at the pit of my stomach seemed too fade away with the belonging I was feeling… Team work was nice…

_And bad mistakes-_

_I've made a few…_

"Epic Montage time?" Jayson asked once we had finished our laughter, I smiled a grand idea filling my head along with the song _'We are the Champions"_ by queen… It was almost like someone was playing it?

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face-_

_But I've come through!_

"You bet." I said turning around and taking the rest of the group with me in an epic march toward the door.

_We are the Champions-!_

_My friends…_

_And we'll…. Keep on fighting-_

_Till the end…_

_We are the Champions!_

_We are the Champions!_

_No time for losers._

'_Cause we are the champions-_

_Of the world…._

BEST MONTAGE, EVAR!

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

I F***king hate flying…

There's nothing to do! Just sitting here in boredom! Well there's stuff you can do in the bathroom… BUT! Albus and I weren't ready for that… Especially me! Plus, having three whole student houses and a bunch of teachers on a single plane was quite a confusing mess…

So you would not believe how saved my day was when my dad left for the bathroom and in response to his leaving Albus fazed into his empty seat. As soon as Albus was seated he naturally placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me toward him, I giggled and blushed in response to his sneakiness.

"Miss me?" Albus asked with a little smirk, I grinned and placed my hand in his hair letting a relaxing smile spread across his face. He immediately started leaning in.

"Not at all." I said with a mischievous look and tussled his hair, he pulled back and grinned.

"Ooh… aren't you two just adorable…" Jayson sneered totally pulling us out of our little cuteness bubble. Albus turned and smiled at him as I peaked over Albus's shoulder and gave my Half brother a hard look.

"…Shut up and go kiss your girl friend why don't ya." I said with a sneer, Jayson frowned and blushed looking back at the seat in front of him and kicking it softly.

"Well I would…but…I want it to be perfect… Meh… meh…" Jayson trailed off in response, Albus looked at me in surprise and then turned and gave my brother a 'wtf?' look.

"You haven't kissed her yet?" Albus gasped once Jayson had looked up and made eye contact with him. From across the row I could see Jane twiddle her fingers in embarrassment.

"Yah…" Jayson grumbled sitting up and defending himself, "What's wrong with that? I mean you two haven't kissed either." He pressed, Albus and I shared glances. "…Right?"

Albus and I broke out into laughter.

"He doesn't think we've kissed yet!" we told each other in unison.

"Silly boy!" I said laughing even harder at our unison. Jayson looked back down at the seat embarrassed but countered again.

"Well I mean you didn't kiss each other within 24 hours of knowing one another?" He pressed giving us both a hard look, we looked at him and then back at each other.

"Actually… we kinda did…" Albus said scratching his neck.

"Yah… you're right…" I said thinking about that, it seemed like we had known each other for forever! But I'd only known him for two days… Strange… (True wuv… HEART!)

"Weren't you still with James than…?" Jayson said gawking at me, I frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"Not really, he just thought we were together…" I said sticking my tongue out at the corner of my mouth as if I were gagging, I expected Albus to chuckle or giggle in response but he remained silent. Jayson chuckled.

"You're still a slut…" He stated in a family constructive insult tone, Albus didn't get that he was just kidding with me and stood up in response.

"Don't you dare call her a slut!" Albus said pointing at him angrily, Jayson held up his hands in defense.

"Whoaa… dude, chill…"

"Albus, it's okay…" I said standing up and pulling my boy friend back into his seat. "He's kind of right… I've been a little sluty lately…" I muttered under my breath. Jayson instantly flipped and gave me a wild stare.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING LATELY?" Jayson gasped giving us both an intense stare, I immediately frowned.

"Nothing!" I cried sitting down in my seat and glaring at him, he instantly relaxed but both gave us weary looks.

"How about you leave us alone and go talk to your girl friend." Albus said as a signal for Jayson to leave, Jayson frowned but defended himself like most stubborn children of Jacob Black do.

"You know what I think I will talk to Jane, I don't want to be here when the clothes come off that's for sure!" Jayson said standing up and turning toward Jane who had stood up partially at the sound of her title.

"Why you little…" Albus grumbled grabbing his arm rest in anger, Jayson turned and stuck his tongue out at Albus before turning around and bumping into Jane.

If I hadn't been paying attention to Jane who had stood up in confusion, I wouldn't have noticed the awkward lip bump the two had upon the collision… The not so hot and definitely unplanned kiss that had happen upon the collision of Jane (Who had been looking up at the arrival of her boy friend) and My brother (who had been leaning down to take his seat.) … And I couldn't help but shout:

"SEXIEST FIRST KISS… EVAR!"

Jayson turned and glared at me his cheeks bright red and a totally upset look on his face. Jane stood there patting her hair with wild black eyes.

"That was not our first kiss." Jane grumbled under her breath giving me a hard look.

"Are ya sure… because it kinda felt like it was planned… but then it didn't work… and then… I mean were…Yah! For crying out loud! …but…" Jayson (the definite awkward human of the two) babbled making Jane's eyes transition from a hard stare at me to a total glare at him.

"Shut… Up…" Jane grumbled at him, he looked at her in total confusion.

"Huh…?"

"Close your lips." She translated trying to get the message to him.

"But-." He started, Jane sighed and sat down in a fluff of anger and glaring forward in defeat, Jayson looked around confused but followed behind her like a good boy friend, taking a seat next to her and shutting up. I looked at Albus who looked at me in confusion.

There was a brief silence between everyone in the vicinity of the failed first kiss…

"Do… you want to try that… again?" Jayson murmured as the silence filled the air, he turned his head around and looked at her questionably. She slowly turned around and looked at him with her eyes back to their bright red.

Everyone near them was staring intently.

"Hell Yes." Jane said quickly turning around and placing her legs under her butt, Jayson immediately lifted his butt of the chair and grabbed the sides of her face, I leaned forward in my seat to the point where I could just see their lips collide and a more adequate first kiss happen.

"YA JAYSON! GET SOME!" I yelled almost falling out of my seat, in unison with me, Lily lifted a little flashlight up and turned in on right in front of the first kiss projecting a shadow puppet of it across the plane and onto the cabin wall. Everyone in the first row (all of which were girls) instantly sat up and looked back at the kiss 'aww!'ing in response. All the boys around (who had been watching the whole time) We're rooting and saying things like 'Hey! Go to the bathroom that's where normal people do that sh*t!'. Jayson immediately pulled away leaving Jane in a daze.

"And once again, the moment is ruined…" Jayson grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone laughed in response. "Thanks a lot moment killers!"

"You're welcome!" a potentially homosexual guy cried from the front row (Where he had been sitting and awing with the other girls) Jayson looked at him baffled and just in time to see him make a 'call me' gesture. The girls around him giggled in response. Jane looked at the homosexual guy with a VERY serious look.

"Hell no." She said plain and simple and then grabbed Jayson by the collar and pulled him into another prolonged kiss. Their audience cheered in response and Lily flashed on the flashlight again, while I threw newly found popcorn at them and shouted 'get a room!'

Everything was all fine and dandy, everyone enjoying the epic kiss scene and even a few couples beginning to make out with Jayson and Jane. After I had run out of popcorn I turned back to Albus who smiled sweetly at me.

"Well isn't that just bloody adorable." Albus said with his lovely British accent, I smiled and leaned in pressing the tip of my nose to his and the top of my forehead to his, we both closed our eyes and enjoyed the wonderful feeling between us.

"More like sickening." I grumbled after a few moments of enjoying, he chuckled and move his nose so the side of his was to the side of mine.

"May I kiss you?" He asked cutely, his eyes opened a bit in unison with mine.

"You really had to ask?" I teased; he closed his eyes again and chuckled than leaned in and made lip contact with my lips.

And immediately I wasn't on this crappy plane with a bunch of crazy teenagers but instead, I was alone with Albus the wonderful feeling that came with the touching of our lips drowning me in happiness.

I Love, Love, Loved! My boy toy… he was the grass to my meadow, the O in my Jell-o… Not that that was dirty or anything… He was such a key necessity to my happiness, just kissing him made me feel like I could run 100 miles. It was intense, like… like I was sniffing glue! (Not that I ever did that…). So I was totally intensely into our lip contact that I barley heard the bathroom door open and my father walk out casually… Or even the 'WHAT THE HELL?' he yelled after seeing that both of his kids were deeply into making out with their partners. It was only when Albus was ripped away from my lips and turned around 180 degrees that the world came back to me.

Jayson was looking over his shoulder his arms still wrapped around Jane's waist, Jane looked over with him black eyed with her right hand threaded into his hair and her left hand gripping the back of his shirt for dear life. As I looked over to what they were staring at my hearing came back.

"No! Bad boyfriend! You do not Make-out with my daughter in my presence! And most importantly, YOU DO NOT TAKE MY SEAT!" My dad yelled at Albus who stared up at him like a dear in head lights. Before I could respond or grab my boy friend Jacob grabbed Albus and pretty much threw him out of his seat and row. Albus quickly hurried back to his seat behind us and sat there obediently. I gawked at my dad as he sat back into his seat and relaxed.

"What… the…" I muttered totally lost, Jayson and I made eye contact as My dad lifted up his hands and clapped.

"Jayson you may continue." My dad commanded and then lowered his hands. Jayson stuck his tongue out at me and then returned to kissing Jane; Lily immediately looked back at the couple and switched on her flashlight.

"That's so not fair!" I cried slamming my fists onto my arm rest.

"This isn't a democracy; this is the rule Of Jacob." My dad grumbled to me, I crossed my arms and turned to the window.

WHY DID HE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO HARD ON ME? I was officially sick of all the special treatment my half brother got! He was SUCH an attention whore!

If it weren't for the fact that we were on a plane and that Jacob was technically leading this massive movement… I would have attacked him right here, right now! But since physical contact was out of the question…

Silent treatment it will be!


	41. Part 4: Chapter 34: Jacob

**_[Chapters 34-36 including clearing will be added today (10/14/11)]_**

**_~*~Jacob Black~*~_**

**Chapter 34: **_**Just in the nick of time! Who's your daddy?**_

When people have awkward moments… The experiences is something they can remember for weeks, so I guess it's understandable that anger and grudges work the same way as awkward moments. Probably the most interesting happening is an awkward moment brought about between to people who are angry and holding a grudge against one another. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the situation, I just depicted, is in fact the number one cause of awkward moments… they say that when two people are angry at one another, it brings about bad juju… like the social atmosphere awkward silences tend to attract. Have you ever heard the myth that in every awkward silence a gay baby is born? Well wouldn't that mean they're born all the time? I mean awkward moments happen all the time, right? See, angry people bring about bad juju, which brings about awkward silences, which in turn ruins the lives of many homophobic parents whose children are turned gay by the awkward silence they were born in. Understandable theory right?

See, these are the things that people bring up when they're referring to AWK silences. Right, Right? But people never seem to talk about awkward moments… on planes… like the one I was experiencing… Understandable theory right? (Don't answer that one…)

I guess I set myself up for this one though. I was sitting in a row with Carlie and Jayson (three seats per row sadly.) in the same order as named with me on the very end of the row. The wizards fluttered, gabbed to each other, and shot magical beams all around the cabin. Though their noise was highly annoying to me, they somehow managed to fill our awkward silence with some appropriate background music and scenery.

Jayson was the middle man, trying to start conversation with the two of us… Very valiantly for that matter! Just a few moments ago he asked 'where do babies come from?' in an attempt to start at least some awkward conversation. (We ALL knew he knew where babies came from though… Hopefully…) even at his best efforts, they all ended up failing because Carlie and I were both too stubborn to give in and talk to each other; the bad thing on our part was we both preferred using the cold shoulder technique...

So, just in case you were wondering what awkward plane silences are like… well it's your time to finally experience one for yourself... through a written chapter… CLOSE ENOUGH! So let's pick up our story in an interesting part just to set the awkward mood this chapter seems to revolve around.

**[AN: We see much awkward, unreasonable, and embarrassing sex talk in your near future]**

"Alright… Well, where EXACTLY do babies come from?" Jayson said looking at the back of my head, since I was currently turned in toward the aisle with my chin in my palm. When he realized I wasn't giving in he turned around to the back of Carlie's head for, she was looking out the plane window (Probably… Since I couldn't really see her since I was a dysfunctional parent with eyes _not _on the back of my head.)

"A pregnant women's uterus… Is that what you've wanted to know for like the 15th time?" Carlie snarled at him, finally giving into the question after being repeated (in different wording mind you) a couple hundred times… This kid had some real skill…

"Okay, how does the baby get there?" Jayson said leaping onto her response and trying for dear life to get a conversation out of it. Even though I should have remained staring into the aisle silently, I couldn't help but turn my head and give Jayson a worried look. He looked between the two of us for an answer. Was he being for real?

"Do you really not know where babies come from….?" I grumbled when Carlie didn't answer his question. He immediately looked at me, wide eyed, and opened his mouth to respond. After some quick thinking though I could tell that he changed his mind on what he was going to say.

"Nope! I've always asked my mom and even my teachers and they NEVER, EVER told me."Jayson said shaking his head back and forth. If I hadn't been so afraid that my son was going to be a virgin forever because he was so lacking in sexual knowledge, I probably would have realized he was lying… (I mean, we did talk about sex in Dumbledore's office a little more than ten hours ago… [how was everyone still awake?]) If you were in the pack, even if you had no idea what Sex was, you found it out either from the older members having sex with their imprints (*cough* Sam *cough*) or other peers talking about the older members having sex with their imprints. It was an interesting cycle and an easy way to skip health class...

"You mean, you're sixteen and no one has ever told you why you went through puberty?" I said turning around entirely, and facing him with a shocked expression. (Obviously Bella has rubbed off of me… I'm sooooooh gullible)

"Puberty?" Jayson asked pretending to be confused; it was at that point where every cell in my body screamed 'OHH GOD NO! MY SON IS EVEN MORE SCREWED UP THAN I THOUGHT!' in unison (Beat that). Even Carlie turned and gave him a funny look.

"Ohh Dear god! What has Leah done to you!" I said completely horrified to the core. Jayson blinked at me pretending to be innocent and confused (And doing a very good job mind you). I instantly placed my hands on his shoulders and set into serious mode. "Tell me, you've noticed you've gotten taller right?" I asked beating around the bush (SHUT UP).

"Yes…?" He said with mock fear in his voice, I was too fatherly petrified to notice he was mocking me.

"And you've noticed changes… Down there…." I said gesturing with my head downward, he looked down at his crotch and then back at me trying his best at playing innocent and confused... Though I bet he was dying off laughter on the inside...

"Yes… Dad, what does that have to do with babies… I'm not a pregnant woman am I?" He asked me a wide eyed expression that to me, at the time, processed as total fear but really was him just playing the joke even further. Jane (currently sitting across the aisle from me, beside a wizard who was up and jumping around) and Carlie started snickering, realizing what Jayson was doing.

"No! You're not a girl… I hope… but there are three things down there right?" I asked making sure there wasn't anything wrong with him. His face became red, becoming really embarrassed at the question, but he continued to play his joke. While I continued to be an idiot and major weirdo, SEE if I had just changed his diaper when he was a kid, I wouldn't be talking about this now would I? Carlie was right, I really did screw up…

"I… I think so… I've never really counted them… our thought about it…" He said softly lowering the volume of the conversation and making it seem like he was scared (but probably trying his best not to embarrass himself), I nodded and continued with the conversation as Carlie and Jane tried their best to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Okay…" I said taking a deep breath and calming down a bit, not realizing at the time that I was literally asking my son about his crotch (SO WRONG.), and then the best question came out of my mouth. "Well there kind of big right?" When I thought about this question again later I realized just how WEIRD it was… I really needed to work on this father to son relationship thing, I don't think my dad ever came out and asked me how big I was (Seriously Jacob Black…). Jayson jumped onto the question giving me the best response he could think up, without showing he was making fun of me.

"Well one of them is REALLY big…" He said fluttering his eyes over at Jane who stopped laughing, Carlie gawked at Jayson still trying not to laugh (Hopefully not because she was interested [EWWW INSEST] but because she couldn't believe that he was perverted enough to say that… Carlie, he's my son, you should expect perverted-ness!)… I on the other hand thought he was looking around the cabin in embarrassment…

"Okay, well then you sound pretty healthy…" I said relaxing in my seat, Jayson realized I was losing my interest in the conversation and quickly responded.

"But Dad… You still haven't told me how that relates to babies…" He said grabbing my arm and tugging it softly, a childish curious yet mock scared look on his face (weird combination that's for sure…). Just looking at him and being so close scared me… it was like I was looking at myself in a mirror close up, except for the mirror said I was Sixteen and had blonde hair? Okay so maybe not that identical… I feel like I'm repeating myself…

"Ohh right!" I thought for a minute…. not sure exactly where to start... SO I just went with the basics! "Well it all starts when you were just a baby in your mom's uterus…" I started, he nodded his head with a wide eyed curious look on his face… Totally mocking me… "See, a long time ago, you were just one cell with…. 69 chromosomes…" I said matter-o-factly

"But… How did my one itty bitty cell form get there?" He interrupted with his fake wide eyed curious look (Still trying his best not to crack up in my face) he was more than likely trying to get past the gross inside stuff and get me to explain sex. (he's lucky he's still sixteen… because if he were another age… I would be calling him a pervert [What! Everyone knows sixteen year old boys tend to be the sexually curious ones!])

"Well…" I said rubbing my neck. "That's what people refer to as, Sexual intercourse." I started.

And that's the point in time where the four (Albus included) of them lost their cool and broke out into laughing fits, leaving me sitting there confused and taken a back. It wasn't until Jayson turned back to the front of his seat and had to gasp for air because he was laughing so hard that it clicked in my head.

"YOU LITTLE!" I said punching him in the shoulder pissed that he had just played me as a fool, he grabbed his shoulder and mouthed 'OWW!' but was laughing too hard to really speak it. "You knew all along!"

"But dad! You haven't explained Sex to me yet!" He cried in-between laughter and crying, I glared at him intently but my glare was interrupted by Carlie.

"Of course he knew what sex was you idiot! We had to watch a video on it in the 5th grade!" Carlie said breaking up the laughing fit and making Jayson look at her confused. To an outsider of the conversation her statement may have just appeared to be a joke, but the look on her face showed that she was trying to get back at me again. I stared at her confused, with Jayson, until I realized that she was trying to pick another fight with me.

"Well, when I went to school we didn't watch a video on it. Not to mention you don't go to la push, do you?" I grumbled at her, she glared back at me as Jayson covered his face and sighed in defeat.

"I may not go to la push but its school curriculum, you learned about it when you were in school, didn't you?" She countered.

"Well meh." I said sticking my tongue out at her, she gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to lecture but we both were interrupted.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT YOUR BICKERING?" Jane yelled at us, the three of us (Jayson included) turned and looked at her in surprise. "Look what you're doing here! You're fighting over the most idiotic thing I have ever heard! When will you two realize there's nothing to fight about and just accept one another?" She scolded us, a disappointed look on her porcelain face. I couldn't help but shift in my seat and feel like a dejected child. Jayson sighed in relief giving Jane an 'OMG THANK YOU!' look while Carlie looked over at me feeling dejected too.

"I mean you're family for goodness sakes… Common guys!" Jane melted in silencing me and Carlie completely.

"I agree with Jane completely, you two are acting like children." Jayson added when Carlie and I didn't respond. I sunk in my seat even more and looked over at Carlie who looked back at me.

"Sorry…" She grumbled turning back in her seat and looking out the window.

"I accept your horribly made apology." I grumbled, she immediately turned and looked at me angrily.

"At least I apologized! Where's mine? Huh?" She yelled at me, Jayson pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" I told her, she grabbed her arm rest and glared at me.

"You are such a-." She started but was interrupted.

"THAT'S IT. Jacob, apologize right now!" Jane yelled at me making me jump in my seat and stare at her, she pointed at Carlie and glared at me like the ferocious vampire she was.

"What did I do?" I cried.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID, Apologize!" She yelled at me, snapping her jaw and fingers, then pointing at Carlie again.

"But…"

"DO IT." She yelled at me, I immediately turned to Carlie for fear I would end up with a hole in my neck.

"Sorry…" I grumbled not looking at Carlie.

"I'll think about forgiving you." She grumbled, but was instantly pointed at by a very angry Jane. "You're forgiven!" She squeaked putting her hands up in innocents and giving Jane a wide eyed 'DON'T-HURT-ME!' look.

Jane smiled a sinister smile of fulfillment and then looked at Jayson with a sweet innocent vampire girl smile. He grinned back obviously head over heels for the little monster…

"Whoa… for a while there I thought no one could stop your bickering…" A voice said from behind us, The four of us quickly peeked behind at who it was.

Harry, Albus, and Dumbledore (Who stroked his beard back in old-wise-grandfather-mode) stared at us. Albus was laughing his ass off along with his snickering father and Dumbledore remained smiling and not faltering or even giving away that he thought our fighting was amusing.

"Glad to entertain." Carlie said being the sociable girl she was well known for, Albus instantly gave her a boy friend appropriate smile… Which in turn made me want to barf and wrap a blanket around my daughter to keep his more than likely perverted thoughts far from reality…

"You know you should probably do an epic rally speech for your soldiers Jake." Harry said very off topic like, I looked around the cabin with him realizing how unruly our army had become.

"Right… How about you Harry?" I said chickening out and looking at him for help. I felt my offspring perk up and look at me curiously.

"Jake, you know you're better than me in that area of life… Remember when you got all the Gryffindor-ians to aid you in an attack on Syltherin?" Harry insisted bringing up past memories of my good old horny days…

"Well yah… those were the good old days…" I said reminiscing, Harry nodded in agreement. "But then again, that was when we were young and everyone wanted to beat up Syltherin." I reminded him going serious again.

"Well dad, if you don't want to give a heroic speech… Maybe Carlie and I should give it a shot?" Jayson asked gesturing between him and Carlie, Carlie looked at him in surprise.

"Blondie say what?" Carlie grumbled.

"Common Carles! They're our age… plus they don't even go to school with us!" Jayson said with a grin (apparently Hogwarts kids not attending school with them was a plus towards Carlie and Jayson's ability to relate with these British teens...?), she continued to stare at him blankly.

"You can go right ahead and embarrass yourself in front of all these people, I on the other hand might check out these movie options." She said gesturing to the little screen TV in front of her which was so nicely placed on the back of the chair also in front of her.

**[AN: Avatar Spoiler]**

"Already checked em out, the coolest one on there is Avatar, just in case you were wondering… The guy gets the girl, the humans leave the Na'vi alone and almost everyone is happy." Jayson grumbled to her.

"…THANKS, you know I was kind of looking forward to watching the movie but NOoOH you had to come along and tell me the end." She grumbled back to him obviously not amused by his spoiler.

"Glad to hear!" Jayson told her with a grin. "So unless you know French or Spanish fluently, I suggest we get up and do this speech!" He added in a perky manner.

"Hey… How did you see that movie… doesn't it not come out on DVD in like… two weeks?" I asked (I mean common, Sue was definitely too frugal to give Leah, Seth or Jayson money to go see a movie in theaters!)… A bit upset that he had also ruined the movie for me! (Not that blue glowing people who ride flying dinosaur things was cool or anything…) how the hell was this movie on the plane by the way? I'M SO LOST!

"My grandma has some poker buddies who pirate movies…" Jayson summed up with a glance at me.

"Ohh… now I see where you and Leah get your rebellious-ness from…" I grumbled, Jayson shot me a quick grin and then gave Carlie a questionable look.

The two of them stared at each other intently, the half sibling rivalry flowing between the two of them and bridging over like a rainbow of thought… not that rainbows were cool or anything…

"Fine… But only if you give me that Pirated movie… I really do want to watch the whole thing…" Carlie said giving in.

"Will do! Do you want it with or without the alien sex scene?" Jayson asked, I gave him a weird look.

"I don't know… Does it relate to the story line… or is it just mush…?" Carlie asked… NO CARLIE, you say YES and I add that you're leaving the room at that part! (Hey, I'm pretty sure every guy who watched that movie thought at one point… 'How do these blue people reproduce…?' am I right?)

"In a way it does…" Jayson said rubbing his neck. "I don't want to spoil it... entirely…"

"Okay, well is it gross?" She asked rounding it all off.

"Not really… its pretty much a normal human sex scene…" He told her, well that kind of solved the question of how they reproduce… and proved my son understood the process of Sex…

"Alright… Well just keep it in there. Now let's get on with this…" Carlie said standing up and walking in front of us to the main aisle, Jayson smiled widely and followed her out into the main aisle also. I made eye contact with Jane who gave me a worried look…

Were these guys lucky enough to be blessed with my awesome public speaking and instant heroic speeches… Or were they doomed (DUNH, DUNH, DUNH!)?

I instantly grabbed a magazine and covered my face pretending like I could actually read… JAY KAY! -[We promise he isn't always this lame…]

"Hey everyone… can I have your attention?" Jayson said with a calm but slightly assertive voice, a few people glanced at him, but mostly the cabin remained noisy with teenagers still bouncing off the walls and teachers still playing poker. Jayson's smile began to fall into a frown, but before all hope was lost Carlie came to the rescue.

"Hey everyone! We're about to take our shirts off!" Carlie yelled cupping her hands around her mouth (I dropped my magazine with a thud), immediately everyone hushed and paid attention to them, even the teachers quit playing cards and stared at her in anticipation. Jayson whirled his head around and gawked at her. "What?" She asked turning her head and looking at him innocently. I glared up at her unhappily but was completely ignored… Gah…

"Right… Well now that we have your attention…" Jayson grumbled, turning around and facing them all again.

"Now you're probably all really excited about going to America… Right?" Carlie said kicking it off, everyone in the crowd made little mutters of agreement.

"What she means is, Really F**king pumped to see the hot beach babes and muscle tone guys right!" Jayson said stepping in (I actually wasn't angered by his use of the F bomb), immediately everyone jumped on that 'WOOT!'-ing and making loud noises of agreement. Carlie looked up at him with an 'of-course-you-would-go-there' smile, he grinned back appropriately.

"Well, you guys will definitely get to see that stuff later in your visit…" Carlie told them.

"Along with tasting greasy, horrible for you but awesome tasting American food." Jayson added nonchalantly, more loud noises of agreement followed his statement filling Carlie and him with confidence.

"But first, we're going to need your help…" Carlie said going straight to the point.

"And when she says Help… We mean awesome ass kicking Hogwarts-fu." Jayson added, immediately the crowd burst into fake Karate moves and a loud 'THAT'S HOW WE DO IT IN HOGWARTS!' came from someone in the back of the cabin. I smiled happy at how wonderful this was going.

"Right, and though we're hoping we won't have to kick too much ass." Carlie said in agreement, immediately people roared with happiness. "You guys will be facing up to a pretty tough opponent… And when I say opponent, I mean Vampires." Carlie told them all straight to the point, there were no 'WOOT's!' in response, instead people looked between each other fearfully.

"But don't worry, most vampires are pansies, especially the volturi… Which are the ones you'll probably be facing!" Jayson told them all expecting WooHoo's! Of approval… but instead the whole crowd gasped and people began freaking out… I guess I should have told them that the wizards already knew about the volturi…

"I mean the only thing scary about them is the fangs… and the immortality…" Carlie added trying to appease the crowd but instead stirring up more commotion. People started clumping in fear groups and a couple people started screaming and fainting… from the back of the cabin the loud people started screaming 'ALL THE WAY TURN _AROUND_.' To some imaginary rhythm.

Jayson and Carlie looked at each other unsure what to do next… and then I realized it was time for dad to step in and help the two out… Who apparently had lost most of their awesome speaking genes to their mother's not so awesome speaking genes. I immediately stood up making the two of them look back in surprise, and for the ones who were still actually listening to them, their attention turned to me.

"Okay, EVERYONE SHUT THE F**K UP." I yelled like a drill sergeant. Before I even had to think about repeating myself, the commotion stopped and everyone looked to me for help. I gulped as the pressure set in and made me forget the basic outline of what I was thinking about saying. "Think man." I whispered to Jayson, who gave me a horrified look.

"I don't know what to say!" He hissed under his breath.

"You got us into this mess… SO figure it out!" I hissed back, he sighed and looked forward biting his lip fearfully.

"Sooooo… Who wants those shirts off again?" Jayson said trying to buy sometime, immediately everyone quit whining and jumped onto his statement… Two girls toward the front started raising their hands and began clapping/chanting 'Shirt off sexy!' I immediately remembered both of them sitting beside Carlie when I had kidnapped her. Harry shot a fatherly glare to one of the two, who was a red head, and immediately she shut up. OHH this was the third potter… the only girl, I see! (crazy family? [By the way… they wanted my son to take of his shirt… How should I respond to that...?])

"No, no clothes off!" Carlie interrupted making everyone look at her in surprise. "Being nude isn't going to solve this at all." She reasoned, the loud people in the back started booing in protest. Carlie stood tall, determined, and ignoring their booing by continuing on with her point. (Jayson and I stared at each other knowing she had just fought back while we stuck our tails in-between our legs… So much for werewolves…)

"Look, we've all been in those situations when we've got ourselves in deep sh*t… Right?" Carlie yelled grabbing everyone's attention again, everyone looked at her skittishly and a select few nodded in agreement. "For those of you who were in those situations, did you take your shirts off and flaunt around you bare skin like a coach purse?" She grumbled. A couple people shook their heads while the rest gave her understanding looks.

"Look." Jayson said butting in and joining ranks with Carlie who nodded in agreement. "We can go around, trying to hide from these ass hole vampires who think there all that-." Jayson started, says the one who suggested clothes off… SERIOUSLY HYPOCRITICAL…

"-Or we can go face those jerks and show them just how awesome we really are." Carlie added in agreement, the crowd reacted positively and the loud people in the back went almost completely quiet.

"I agree." Harry said standing up and giving the three of us approving looks, I gave him a look of thankfulness. Albus followed up at Harry's side and Dumbledore followed him. Jane somehow managed to get in-between Jayson and I and looked up at Jayson with a loving smile (He gave his fan girl a quick glance and smile but turned to the crowd with honor). Soon the few people who were sitting stood up and nodded at us in agreement, even the people in the back started making noises of agreement (HYPOCRITES).

"Let's do this For Hogwarts, show the world who really has the power." Jayson said sticking his hand out in order to form a team hand in circle, Carlie put her hand on his and I followed her with a hand on his also, slowly people around us started joining in.

"Let's show those vampires who's the real predator." Carlie added, a roar of agreement swept the cabin and soon or little circle became a huge expense of the cabin.

"And most importantly, let's protect our reputation… and give those ass holes hell!" I finished off.

And before I knew it, everyone it seemed was in agreement, wands were in hands pointed to the roof of the cabin (Hopefully they won't be stupid and actually shot the plane open...) and yells of agreement echoed from everyone.

"Hogwarts on 3!" Carlie yelled, everyone 'WOOT!'-ed and made sure their hand was in.

"1…"

I looked at Jayson and Carlie in approval as they grinned up at me happily.

"…2…"

I felt Harry and Dumbledore pat my back.

"3!"

Everyone seemed to arch inward with their bodies, as I looked between my offspring in approval.

"HOGWARTS!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, everyone's hand came up in a wave of energy. And I couldn't help but feel like I was part of a big football team about to enter the state championships.

The cabin speakers clicked on and a seat belt symbol appeared on the screen. Making everyone turn and look around the cabin in confusion.

"Please remain in your seats and fasten your seat belts. Your flight will be landing shortly." The female computer voice echoed around the cabin.

I couldn't help but laugh.

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

As we exited the plane, I felt horrible about the conversation we had in the plane… The sex talk was a little more than embarrassing on my part (WHY THE HELL DO WE ALWAYS SEEM TO GET ON THE TOPIC OF SEX? IS THAT ALL THIS FAN FICTION IS ABOUT?) … And in front of my daughter's boyfriend too! I was already giving him ideas! DAMNIT.

The students hurried off first, wands in hands and big grins on their ugly faces… (Because unless you're my children or Ness, you're ugly) The teachers immediately followed them making sure they didn't kill one another or some innocent by stander… Once the teachers left Dumbledore, Harry and his kids, my offspring and I (Because I wasn't ready to forgive both of them entirely), and last and total outsider Jane, got up and went for the plane exit.

It was like magic (THERE IS NO SUCH THING!) how we formed, Dumbledore in front as leader, Harry and I, Carlie and Albus, Jayson and Jane, and those two girls that were related to Harry and sat in the row next to him… I'd have to find out their names later… Sigh…

As we exited the plane I looked over my shoulder at the teenagers just to make sure they were following. Carlie looked down at the ground pale faced while Albus looked at her with a majorly worried look on his face.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered and then kissed her on the head… Making me want to punch him in the face… What the heck was Carlie worried about anyhow? We were making excellent timing!

"What if she does die before I get there?" Carlie whispered up to him, Ooh my goodness… It's not like Esme was really related to her! So what if she was 'family' so is Rosalie, and I hate that b*tch! (Whoa Jacob… let's not be so quick tempered, you don't want ALL the audience to think you're a douche bag.)

"She won't." Albus mumbled back in that… tone… that only I was supposed to use when I was talking to Renesmee, or Jayson was talking to Jane… NOT WHEN ALBUS WAS TALKING TO MY LITTLE GIRL. Yuck… I feel like I'm going to barf…

To keep myself from throwing up (like-a loser) in front of my biggest competitor (Albus) and my son… who I was trying to impress! I looked back at Jayson and Jane who were poking each other in the shoulder like a bunch of retarded children… I give up on my gene pool…

I turned around and looked forward to the terminal (since my son was an idiot.) and started to ponder what I was going to do without Esme around…

Well I guess as a con there would be no one to cook me good food… instead I'd have to eat my wife's cooking…Eww… Renesmee definitely could not cook! She was a horrible cook, her food was disgusting! (She can't cook to save her life! One time she burnt ice cream! ICE CREAM! Don't ask me how she did it, but it happened, and it was so freaking funny!)

Well as a pro… I definitely won't be mourning the annoying singing voice of Esme… Which woke me up EVERY morning at exactly 9 o'clock, I am NOT a morning person like she was (She was like a roster in need of a muzzle…).

I tuned back into the real world and hurried through the mess of human beings (and confused Wizards) toward the main door to the airport, through the glass doors and windows, I could see the sun dipping down toward the ground behind the huge parking garage. Great… night time was just around the corner… I guess it wasn't the best timing I've ever had. I pressed forward throwing the doors open and advanced over the road forcing at least three taxis to stop in a halt. I ignored the driver's curses and reached the parking garage entrance, flung the door open and went to the closest elevator where I melodramatically clicked the button.

Once the button began to glow I turned back to the parking garage door and watched the rest of the crew hurry across the path I had cleared, Carlie had her hands up and was yelling apologies to the cab drivers. The cab drivers were now out of their cars and shaking their heads in anger, or just yelling at the line of people who were ignoring traffic laws and walking out onto the street and over to the parking garage. He-he, this is a pretty awesome prank!

"You couldn't have used the cross walk…" Harry grumbled as he reached me, I grinned in response as Carlie rushed over to us her head down and her face bright red in embarrassment (at least she wasn't worrying!). Albus hurried over and took her hand while everyone else arrived. As soon as the little elevator room started getting full our elevators light blinked and the door opened giving us freedom. I hurried into the elevator followed by Harry, Dumbledore, and the other six teenagers we called 'family'. As soon as the nine of us had ourselves situated and were ready to allow other in, the doors closed and I pressed the button to the next floor… I DID NOT WANT OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS ELEVATOR… as soon as the elevator had started going up someone spoke up:

"I wonder where James is…" Carlie pondered out loud as the door closed, the nine of us looked at her immediately.

"Ooh god, not that kid." I grumbled. Harry gave me a funny look.

"What's wrong with my son?"

"I caught him all over my daughter in our garage, that's what's wrong with him!" I retorted.

"Carlie! You slut!" Jayson teased Carlie who turned and glared at him.

"Dad, Jacob's right about James. He's a douche bag." The little red headed girl (Harry's daughter) told him sadly as Jane punched Jayson in the stomach and Carlie laughed at her brother's misfortune.

"Lily! James is your older brother!" Harry yelled at her, I stood there nonchalantly and listened to the airport radio that was playing in the elevator… So what if I started this?

"Dad, he tried to get Carlie to sleep with him!" Albus yelled at his Dad, who gave both his children the evil eye.

"She would've liked it." Jayson added not understanding that he was going to get a glare from Carlie and another punch from Jane.

"You've never even met James!" Carlie yelled at Jayson while the Potters continued arguing over their oldest. Instead of yelling at my children to stop being so loud, I looked up at the ceiling and pretended I wasn't there.

"Well, Dad doesn't like him… and we all know the more Dad hates em, the more you like em." Jayson retorted.

"That is the biggest bull sh*t I have ever heard!" Carlie yelled at him, Jayson just grinned like a doofus in response making Carlie angrier... and I decide to begin to hum to a song in my head.

"Dad, he's a bad egg." Lily yelled at her father making their conversation catch my attention while Jayson picked at his little sister. I decided to keep as quite as my personality would allow…

"So! You're wild but I don't tell your brothers that you're a problem child!" Harry defended, but more sounded like a kid himself.

"I AM NOT WILD! I just like having fun…" Lily grumbled back but before anyone could respond:

_**SMACK**_

Echoed around the elevator making everyone shut up and look over at Jayson and Carlie. Jayson had his hand on the side of his face and Carlie had her hand up and cringed, the skin on her palm was bright red.

And then the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the floor my truck was parked on. Everyone squeezed out of the elevator as if none of this had just happened, and looked at me for direction. I walked forward and pulled out my keys so I could click the unlock button, immediately my trucks lights went off and everyone surged toward it.

"SHOT GUN!" Harry yelled as he touched the car.

"NO FAIR! I called it on the plane!" Jayson yelled at him.

"Well you weren't touching the car were you?" Harry argued and then stuck out his tongue, real mature Harry… Jayson turned to me as I approached the car and went for the driver's seat.

"He has a point." I stated. Jayson frowned.

"I hate back seat..."

"Tough tutees." I grumbled as I got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, Harry opened the door to get in but was stopped by Carlie who leaned over the passenger seat and grabbed something off the dash board.

There was a pop noise as she pulled on both ends of the object and then slid the end of the largest part on her lips. When she realized we were all staring at her she stopped and looked over at me.

"What, I left my favorite lip gloss in here…" She grumbled as she slithered back and plopped her butt down on the seat. I looked up into the mirror and made eye contact with Dumbledore who sat in the very back between Lily and Rose who gawked at him like he was an alien (I totally forgot Dumbledore was coming with...). He shook his head at me. In response I diverted my eyes back to the window sill, before he could give me anymore dirty looks. Once Harry closed his door I started pulling out expecting everyone was smart enough to put on a seat belt without me telling them too. Immediately I heard something hit the door to the trunk with a loud bang. I stopped the car and turned around in confusion. Carlie and Albus were also turned around and looking behind the third row of seats with everyone else in my plain of sight.

"Ow! There are people back here!" I heard Jane grumble. THERE WAS A SEAT NEXT TO CARLIE AND ALBUS! Why were they being difficult and sitting in the very back? I sighed and continued pulling out the car and then made an intended sharp turn toward the car ramp. I heard two bodies slam against the side of the trunk but ignored any complaints. Should have sat with Albus and Carlie if it was that much of a problem… As we got onto the road, I started listening into the conversations going on behind me (and ignored Harry who blabbed to me like I really cared)

"What? You don't like vanilla?" I heard Carlie ask someone, in response I heard Albus laugh a very Weasly like laugh… I looked up into my rear view mirror and caught Carlie's eyes.

"If you two even think about kissing one another on the way to the clearing… I will lock you in your room till you're eighteen, and I WILL tell his mother." I told them with a glare, Carlie raised an eyebrow at me and looked at Albus who paled.

"That's a threat?" She asked with a confused look, Albus nodded in response.

"You've never met his mom?" I asked looking back at the road.

"No I haven't…"

"Oh she's the most… Interesting… Red head you'll ever meet!" I said simply, immediately Carlie began whispering to Albus and I was cut out of their conversation… no surprise with that…

"Dumbledore, do you think the teachers will teleport the students to the Cullens house?" Harry asked, obviously he had realized I wasn't paying attention…

"That's what I told them to do." Dumbledore stated, and with that I closed my mouth and focused on the road. There was nothing for me to talk about it seemed… before long I began to zone and the road was the only thing I could think about that was happening around me.

It was kind of strange how quickly I had tuned out the whole car of crazy people. I could hear their voices but what they were saying was somewhere else in my mind, along with other things to worry about…

Were we gonna get there in time? Was Renesmee still angry at me (I forgot to pick up flowers or think of an apology…Gulp)? Would Carlie defend me? Would I totally lose my little girl to the clutches of…

A-L-B-U-S…?

Would I ever have a conversation with her again? Or would it be like five minutes ago where she'd just start whispering to Albus? Why was I even wasting my time and worrying about this? Shouldn't I be racing against time and making a leap for success… Actually it didn't seem that late, maybe 6-ish? You know I was kind of hungry… Wonder what we'll have for dinner, Pizza sounds good; you know what Pizza is a very good idea! That way Renesmee wouldn't be the one cooking! (Jake… We got off topic JUST-A-BIT)

As all these things entered my mind I didn't notice I had floored it to 80 mph…

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

I didn't realize how fast we were going until I roared into the drive way. As soon as the house was within view people began throwing their doors open and sprinting to the house, leaving me there in the driver's seat. Great…

I turned off the ignition and rushed out of my car as the front door slammed close (well I see everyone waited for Jacob…!), I hit the lock button on the keys and walked up the steps to the porch. Before I went for the door I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and as I turned I jumped back in surprise.

"WHOA! I thought you were with Carlie!" I said in surprise as Albus looked up at me, he blinked at me in confusion and then looked down in embarrassment of some sorts… What a touchy little loser...

"Uhm… Is it okay if I call you Jacob?" He asked quickly, I raised my eyebrow in confusion not quite catching his question but then smiled as evilness came to my thinking.

"No. For you, it's Mr. Black and only Mr. Black." I said with a grumble, he nodded his head quickly still trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Right… Well Mr. Black… I was wondering if I could talk to you about me and Carlie-."

"Carlie and I." I corrected him before he continued my eyes intense and a scary glare on my face, correct grammar or not my daughter would ALWAYS come before him. Albus nodded.

"Sorry… I wanted to talk to you about Carlie and me dating… I think we got off on a bad start and-." I stopped him there and grinned… with an evil diabolical plan grin…

"I agree, now wait here." I said opening the door and rushing inside, he muttered an okay as I shut the door and tossed my keys into one of the decorative bowls Esme had sat on a table near the door. (Before I would be scolded for putting my keys in the bowl… but since Esme was dead…) DIRECT HIT! Once I did my victory arm pump I turned the corner into the living room where everyone was standing, except Albus because he would be locked out from the house soon by my douche-bag-alarm-system!

"Mom!" I heard Carlie cry as Renesmee entered from the doorway to the kitchen, immediately Carlie ran toward her and was engulfed into a hug. I hid behind the stairway banister unsure how Ness would react to my appearance… hopefully positively but she was very bipolar… Through the rods I saw Seth wander in to greet the new guests…(Seth was here? Ooh yah… yesterday he punched my son in the face…) I wasn't sure how that meeting would go over either… Uh… I had a lot of enemies right now!

"Oh thank god you're okay." Renesmee cried as she rocked Carlie back and forth. Carlie lifted her head and smiled up at her mom who smiled down at her. "Where's your father?"

"He's coming, but where's Esme?" Carlie asked in return after pulling away from Renesmee. Ness's smile turned into a frown and without saying a word she pointed over to the stairs. I immediately stood up, not wanting to look like a dork or coward, as Carlie turned toward the stairs with a step forward.

"Who are all these people?" Seth asked looking between Harry's company; Carlie stood there like a rock her eyes looking up toward the top of the stairs, though when I looked up I saw no one. Jayson spoke up for the three of us when neither I nor Carlie seemed like we were in the mood for talking.

"This is Harry-" I noticed Seth's eyes light up suddenly. "-and his friends." Jayson told Seth with a gesture back toward Harry, Harry waved at Seth and Renesmee as Renesmee waved back at him and smiled at Dumbledore. I saw a small flash of pain across Seth's face, but he immediately smiled as if his dead dad's name hadn't been Harry and instead he was extremely excited to meet all these crazy people! I might have just over analyzed that flash o' pain.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter… This is my daughter Lily." He pointed at Lily who winked back at Seth, "And my niece Rose." Rose waved at Seth. Seth opened his mouth as he started realizing who Harry was.

"Ooh! You're that jack ass Jake was telling me about when he came home from London!" Seth said with a grin… just a little too far Seth! I covered my face in dismay.

"Right…" Harry grumbled with a glance toward me, immediately it became apparent to the rest of the room that I was standing there like a moron I peeked out between my fingers and watched the conversation progress.

"So who's he?" Seth asked after sparing me a two second glance… No smile, that wasn't good… Seth pointed at Dumbledore and looked at Harry for help.

"Good evening, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am head master of Hogwarts, I'm sure you've heard much about me." Dumbledore told Seth, Seth snickered.

"That's a funny name! I think you were the weird guy who smiled all the time in Jacob's story." Seth said as I removed my hands from my face. That a boy Seth, tell em how it is!

"Right… well have you seen any teenagers holding up sticks like weapons running around here?" I asked interrupting the introductions, all of them glared at me immediately (except for Albus, because he was outside waiting).

"No we did not see any wizards around here." Renesmee grumbled, Carlie looked up at me and spoke before I could defend myself.

"Daddy… What did you do with Albus?" She asked innocently and in that voice that just melted my heart… And that wording that made me want to pick her up and put her on my shoulders (which I could do! She was just a little too old for that though!). And then I realized that when she found out I was locking him out she'd get all angry and mad at me… Uhh… THINK FAST!

"Nothing…" I mumbled looking over at the door and then over at Seth. "Who's Albus?"

"I'm with Jake who's Albus?" Seth added but was interrupted by my daughter.

"Daddy!" She cried a look of terror on her face, What? I didn't kill the kid! ...yet...

"Alright! Alright! I told him to wait outside." I admitted, Carlie raised an eyebrow in confusion as Jayson, Lily, Rose, and Jane walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Why…?" Carlie asked me, I looked up trying to hide my plan.

"Nothing…" I saw her glare at me as I looked back at her, Uh oh! No! Not mad Carlie! "I mean, not because by than the security system will activate." I said quickly, her eyes widened and I saw Ness groan to herself. "No reason…"

"Dad! Could you not get my boy friend killed!" Carlie cried as she sprinted to the door and looked out the window to see Albus. I casually strolled away from the door and over to Harry who stared at me intently. Carlie went over to the alarm system and typed in a code (DAMNIT, how did she figure it out! I know who did this …Edward!) and then opened the door and waved for Albus to come in. After a few seconds Albus trudged in and looked at me, I smiled and waved not hinting to the evil plan I had thought up. He smiled and waved back though his smile and wave was in confusion. At that point I felt almost everyone's eyes on me and as I turned to look at Harry I realized his stare was now a glare.

"What?"

"You're trying to kill my son… Already?" Harry grumbled, I placed my hand over his mouth and put my finger to my lips.

"Shh! You'll give away the surprise!" I stage whispered, Albus immediately jumped and looked around the room in fear. Carlie hurried to his side and whispered something to him which oddly enough calmed the kid down. By now Seth was roaring with laughter.

"That's Jake for ya!" Seth said with a friendly smile/laugh at me… Good sign? Ness shook her head at me from Seth's side.

"What?" I grumbled to her as Carlie took Albus's hand and led him upstairs… As I watched her lead him up stairs the look on their faces wasn't Horny or excited, instead it was upset. That meant they were going up there to make out or have sex, so we're good!

"Why do you always have to be such a pain? You're going to make her run off again!" Renesmee scolded me.

"Nah ah! I had a very nice heart to heart talk with her and we're all good!" I defended, with a lie… So it wasn't heart to heart, but we still understood each other! Renesmee continued her glare and pointed over at someone toward the window, as I turned and looked in that direction I saw Jayson point to himself in fear.

"Why is he still here than?" Renesmee growled. I frowned in response. This was my son we were talking about!

"Because he's my son." I growled at her with narrowed eyes, she opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Carlie.

"Mom, be nice. Jayson is my brother and had nothing to do with dad's mistake. So Stop acting like he's something stuck to the bottom of your shoe. And in my father's defense, though there is no excuse for what he did, you two were technically not together at the time he and Leah created Jayson." Carlie yelled at her from the banister and totally coming to the rescue, Renesmee looked over and glared at her as Jayson and I gave Carlie a smile of thanks. So maybe she did understand where I was coming from… I mean if she was bold enough to go out and yell at her mom than that meant she really meant it!

"Thanks Carles." Jayson and I said in unison, and then in response looked at each other in agreement.

"No problem." Carlie said before waltzing back up the stairs, I looked back at Renesmee triumphantly as her mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO THINKS THAT WAS A TMI!" Seth cried his hands to his ears… oops, talk about bringing up bad memories… I should get some mind bleach for Seth…

"Ooh! You're Leah's brother aren't you?" Harry (Captain obvious more like it) asked Seth.

"Yah… That was a time of Leah's life where my mother and I didn't approve…" Seth stated very socially, Harry snickered in response.

"Hey!" Jayson growled once he processed what Seth was saying.

"And neither did Leah now that I think about it…" Seth added with pursed lips.

"HEY! We're talking about me being conceived and born here!" Jayson argued. He did have a point… That was a time of Leah's life that I TOTALLY approved of. Mostly because Leah was my first and I got to have sex almost every other day during that time… Don't think less of me! I'm also happy because I got a son out of it! (see we ALWAYS get to the topic of sex!) Renesmee was currently snickering at this conversation in triumph.

"Look Jayson… you have to admit that because of your mom having you. She's stuck living with her mom and working for the rest of her life at Dairy Queen..." Seth pointed out.

"Good point…" Jayson grumbled as Jane walked over and took his hand (like usual).

"What Dairy Queen?" I asked generically… I should keep tabs on where my ex works… since I like to eat ice cream and all…

"Near La push." Seth grumbled like I was an idiot… Should. Have. Guessed!

"Holy crap, I go there a lot!" I said totally surprised… might need to change my ice cream provider…

"Yah I know, she admitted to me that whenever you're there she comes VERY close too mixing in Rat killer with your ice cream." Seth said spoiling Leah's dirty little secret, I gulped and shared looks of fear with my wife… This whole time I had been coming very close to being murdered by Leah! "But she always comes to her senses and remembers that she'll probably be caught and sent to jail for killing you." Seth added, LIKE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?

"My mom needs therapy." Jayson added with dismay.

"Jacob, you really pick some 'one of a kind' women." Harry grumbled, I opened my mouth but LIKE ALWAYS was interrupted. Suddenly the fireplace lit up making us all turn around and look at it in surprise (Last time I checked you had to manually light it…) Before anyone could ponder what happened the flame flared up and became a bright green making us cover our eyes at its light.

And with a big _**BOOM!**_ A person was thrown out of the flames and onto the floor, the fire faded away and was no more as the person stood up and brushed themselves off.

Now for the Forks bunch and members… this was beyond insane! As I looked between Ness, Seth, Jayson, and Jane our faces were complete and Utter awe… Someone had just APPEARED out of our chimney… Holy sh*t… (SANTA WAS REAL?)

But for the Potters and friends they smiled and Harry walked over and helped the person (who ended up being some student with blonde hair and a familiar face… Wait a second…) up.

"WOOT! It did work!" The kid yelled at the top of his lungs his silvery blonde hair was tussled in a mess and a huge grin filled his pale British face… BUT it wasn't until I saw his face that I started connecting the dots.

"MALFOY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my fist clenched and my teeth gleaming, the kid looked over at me and screamed like I had actually gone wolf.

"NO JAKE! This is Scorpio, he's good!" Harry cried interjecting himself in-between the kid and my fists… Damnit, beating up Malfoy sounded like a hella-good time.

"DID HE JUST COME OUT OF THE FIRE?" Renesmee cried looking the kid over for fear that he had third degree burns or something reasonable like that.

"Yes, he just app-" Harry stated but was cut off as the fire place roared again. As everyone stepped back to greet the next visitor hundreds of sounds echoed around us.

_**Pop!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Pop!**_

_**Crackle!**_

_**Wosh!**_

_**THUD!**_

It was like an air raid was going on all around us, before anyone could stop and help or even escape there was Chaos all around.

People were appearing out of nowhere, coming from a green flame in the fireplace, falling from three feet or so off the ground, sliding down walls, rolling down stairs, crashing into vases and pianos and tables and everything, And in one particular case bursting through windows!

Within seconds the whole room was crowded with possibly wounded, glass and wood shards, students who were confused and excited, and people yelling and screaming in happiness with wooden sticks held up in the air. The ones who had been in the room in the first place had their hands to the ears, or were looking around in total confusion. As people started getting situated a group of teachers magically appeared right in front of us all, a smile on their faces and a successful look about them.

"Well I guess we should be taking attendance then." Dumbledore said looking around the room happily.

"Attendance? How about paying for this… this… Destruction you've created!" Ness cried as she looked around the trashed room… Oh the Cullens were gonna freak when they saw this…

"That's for a later date… Now we must go to the clearing and save the day!" Harry proclaimed his wooden stick raised and an eager 'ima-gonna-kick-some-vampire-ass' look on his face. Ness gawked at him like he had just declared he was a monkey… which he could be?

And without further ado, Harry, Dumbledore, and the group of teachers lifted their wands and yelled a battle cry (a very nerdy one…) and then hurried past all the confused members of our group and through the kitchen door to the back yard... how they knew it was that way was beyond me. After only a few seconds most of the randomly appeared wizards had left or were being hobbled away and all that was left was a mess of glass, wood, small blood stains, and other broken items… Such as the now ripped to shreds sofa and the screen TV with a newly created huge hole in the center of it (F**k! I was gonna miss this week's Glee! I mean… uh… FOOTBALL! YA! Oh what the hell, ima gleek and I admit it audience).

The rest of us stood their unsure what to do, well Jane was on the floor licking the carpet or something and Jayson was the only one trying to help the blood thirsty vampire get a hold of herself, but that was beside the point! There was a rumble at the stairs as Carlie and Albus hurried down and looked around the room in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" Carlie asked with a gasp as Albus raised an eyebrow of confusion at Jane.

"The army arrived." I grumbled with a gesture to the kitchen door. Carlie's eyes widened and she rushed forward to the doorway with Albus following her (his eyes glued on Jane like she was a wild animal). Jane was moving to another blood splatter dragging Jayson along with her who held onto her arm for dear life. Seth and Ness scooted over toward me as my children and their mates wandered the room. Once Carlie got a good look at the Wizards in the back yard, she walked over to us with a smile plastered on her face.

"So were ready to go to the clearing?" Carlie asked sheepishly… She hadn't said anything about Esme, should I ask? Would that be annoying? Did she want to talk about it? I probably shouldn't bother her.

"Well we are, but I don't know about your brother or Mom." I told her with a glance to Jayson who was still fighting Jane.

"Cici, your brother's girlfriend is weird…" Lily complained before Carlie could respond, Carlie looked over at Jane and shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Would you rather her be drinking your blood?" Jayson grumbled from his pulling on Jane, Lily shook her head immediately. "That's what I thought."

"Mom, are you coming?" Carlie asked as a subject changed (SEGUE! Oooh YAH! [talk about orgasmic…]), Ness shook her head with a frown.

"No, I'm here looking after Esme." Nessie explained, immediately Carlie frowned… WHICH totally answered my questions! Albus took his spot next to her and held her hand as usual… What was with these teenagers?

"She…" Carlie started but Renesmee caught on (I on the other hand was still lost…), before another word was spoken Ness pulled Carlie into a hug and away from Albus. Albus took a big step back and looked around awkwardly.

"Ooh Carlie… I'm sorry… I…" Ness murmured as Rose and Lily slowly slipped out of the room with weary looks at Jane, who was circling around the room in hungry rage. Jayson followed Jane like a lost puppy.

"No, it's okay mom." Carlie said as she placed her hands on Nessie's shoulders and pushed herself away. "I got to say goodbye… and that's what I wanted." She whispered.

I had heard somewhere of a belief that doctors had, where some patience refused to die until everyone had said goodbye. BUT, like a lot of chicky things such as that, I just blew it off as a folk tale! But now… it kind of seemed predictable, I mean Esme wouldn't have wanted a goodbye from the house mutt, who always dirtied up her spotless house… grumble, grumble… but she would have waited for years just to get a goodbye from Carles.

The two of them stood there holding each other like life lines and leaving the rest of us to watching. I shared a glance with Albus who nodded and spoke up… Good little slave...!

"So… not to be pushy… but shouldn't we be heading out?" Albus asked as the hugging extended a little to unnecessarily long. That-a-boy!

"Yah…"

"Your right…"

The two of them grumbled as they pulled away from their hug and started trudging toward the door, Albus and I sighed and then followed them like the little pups we were… (well I was… Albus was more a goldfish from my point of view…)

"Yah, we'll catch up to you guys in a bi- OW! That was my hand!" Jayson yelped as we exited the family room and stormed through the mess which had once been the beautiful shiny kitchen. The fridge door was open and all its contents were missing... Wonder who did that… Without a response we opened the sliding door (even though the sheet of glass in it was broken and scattered all around the door frame) and stopped as the mob of Wizards stood before us. "SHE BIT MY HAND! OW!"

Hopefully vampire venom was not fetal to real werewolves…

Hopefully this day would end… SOON…

And hopefully my daughter wouldn't become as crazy as the potters… and these wizards… UGH.

"So how was London…?" Ness grumbled as she studied the mass before us.

Story I'll tell you later much…


	42. Part 4: The Clearing: Carlie

**_~*~Carlie Black~*~_**

**Chapter 36: **_**He went to Jared's! Just as I commanded!**_

_~*~One Year Later~*~_

Sometimes, things get confusing…

And, sometimes, things turn out exactly how you want;

But for some reason…

When things turn out exactly how you want them to turn out, you tend to feel like they're confusing!

Like right now for instance:

I was a nervous wreck. I was wearing a lovely red dress that was sleeveless, fell to my knees, and had a corseted top while the skirt was slightly poofed out. My hair was down and in loose curls, and my makeup was flawless, but I still didn't feel beautiful. That sound silly, but I was so nervous that I felt like throwing up. I was about to go see the man that I loved more than anything in the world, and I had a huge feeling (More like I had pretty much planned…) that he would ask me the most important question in the world, so as you can see, I had to look perfect!

I was bustling about my room, while Lily, Rose, and Alice tried as hard as they could to calm me down.

"Carlie, sweetie, you need to calm down," my vampire aunt said reassuringly.

"Listen to her, Cici." Lily interjected. "You're the most beautiful thing on this earth right now and you need to relax. He loves you!" How could I even listen to her! She was absolutely beautiful herself! (She had REALLY filled out in the past year… It made me ENVIOUS!)

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You guys are both right, but I'm just really worried. What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if I just think that he's going to ask me to be his wife, but he really is just going to break up with me and say that he loves another girl and it was all just a lie, just like in Legally Blonde?" I sounded hysteric and I knew it. But I just couldn't stop all of my worst thoughts form pouring out of my mouth.

"Carlie Jane Black, if you doubt for even a second that that boy loves you then you are completely crazy." Lily said as she grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. "You look absolutely amazing and you are going to go down there and let Albus Potter put a ring on your finger even if it kills you!" She then pushed me unceremoniously out of the room and shut the door roughly behind me. I swallowed hard before walking down the stairs to meet my future.

He was sitting in the dining room which had a wonderful meal laid out that Albus himself had cooked (Hopefully… because vampires weren't the best cooks and my brother and father certainly could not cook without burning half the house down!). When he saw me, he quickly stood up and smiled.

Okay… before you question anything… YES we were having a date at the Cullens house, (Because my father REFUSED to let us go on a date anywhere else… Plus Albus had just got back from Hogwarts not too long ago… Which was sad… and going out for the night, I don't think he had it in him with the jet lag and all!) YES everyone was in the house listening in on the date, (And usually it ruined the romantic feeling during the date… [BUT WE GOT THROUGH IT!]) And YES I was absolutely HEAD over HEELS for this man! (Surprise, Surprise…)

"You look perfect." He said, seeming in awe. I finally felt beautiful even though I was still nervous. I said my thanks before giving him a small kiss on the lips. We sat down and toasted to Dumbledore, before eating the wonderful salmon that Albus had cooked to perfection.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked, pretending not to know what was going on. Albus took a deep breath.

"I – I actually have a very important question to ask you, and you don't have to answer right away." He stammered. My heart beat faster and louder, Albus could surely hear it by now. I didn't say anything as Albus stood up and walked over to my chair. I didn't say anything as he got down on one knee. (Though… On the inside I exploding with excitement! I wanted to get up and scream at the top of my lungs! Wonder what I would scream…)

"Carlie Black, I love you more than anyone I have ever met. I love that you blush when someone complements you, I love that you're incredibly bright, and most of all I love that you are so giving and are so protective of your big brother, whom I still think wants to kill me." I laughed at this, Jayson was really skeptical of Albus when he returned to America with me, in fact I remember him threatening to shred Albus to bits if he ever hurt me.

"I want to spend every day of my life with you starting right now. I never want to leave your side until you order me away, and even then I may put up a fight." He said with a big broken grin. "Please, Carlie, would you do me a massive honor of becoming my wife?" he finished, pulling out a lovely ring with a white gold band and a marvelous diamond that wasn't obnoxiously big or too small, but still a perfect modest size that was absolutely beautiful. I didn't notice that I had started to cry until the tears hit my knees.

"Yes," I said instantly (That's what I would have screamed!). "Yes, Albus, I will marry you!" My new fiancé's face broke out into his huge dorky smile. He lightly put the ring on my finger, before he grabbed me and pulled me into a loving, tender kiss. I couldn't have been happier with anyone else.

All the sudden my ears were filled with the loud clutter created by people rushing down the stairs. Everyone in the house was suddenly in the room, cheering and clapping. Lily, Rose, and Alice were already planning the wedding, and fighting over who was going to be my maid of honor… Which could lead to a fight or some more issues on a later date…

I laughed at them and was about to pull Albus in for another kiss, but he was quickly ripped from my arms by my brother and father (AS USUAL). I looked at them confused as they marched him towards the door.

"We'll be back soon, Sis," Jayson called back to me with a mischievous grin. All my dad did was look at my fiancé evilly. Albus looked at me for help.

"Bring him back in one piece, please…" I said, knowing that nothing I said was going to help Albus now that he was half way to the woods. My dad and brother wouldn't hurt him physically, but he might freak out a bit when they both started to strip. I knew that they were going to take Albus into the woods and try to scare him into total submission with their wolf forms. Albus could handle werewolves… but the naked male physic, I wasn't too sure about…

I walked back to the rest of my family and smiled at them. The fight over my maid of honor had been decided, Lily, Rose, and Alice were all going to share the responsibility and Jane was going to be the only 'bridesmaid'… I hoped that it was going to be a wide isle. Shaking all of the girls off of me, I walked over to my mother, who was crying her beautiful, 18 year old looking eyes out.

"Mama," I said with slight exasperation. She didn't say a word, but let a great sob escape her little mouth before she threw her arms around me.

"My little baby's getting married!" she sobbed in my ear and on my shoulder. "How did this happen? Just yesterday you were in diapers and ridding around on Emmett's shoulders…" She continued to cry for about five more minutes, until Edward (I still felt uncomfortable with calling a guy who looked 17 grandpa…) came over and took over comforting duties.

"Congratulations, Carlie," he said as he patted my hysterical mother's back.

"Thanks, Uncle Eddie," I said with a smile before scampering off to put on something that was a little less uncomfortable than this death trap of a dress.

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

When I came back down stairs in grey sweat pants and a white tank top, the party had cleared out and Albus was sitting alone on the white sofa, holding a bag of ice to his head.

"Al," I asked confused. "What did my bodyguards do to you?" Albus laughed as I sat down beside him.

"Nothing, I got this from tripping over a tree stump," He smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that they were going to strip?" He looked at me anxiously. I giggled before readjusting his bag of ice.

"That wouldn't have been any fun." Albus rolled his eyes before claiming my lips with a kiss.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked me gesturing to the ring that I had spent a great deal of time admiring in my room when I was changing. "I mean, you're entire family was hiding in the next room, and you really didn't have a chance to say no. You still can if you want to you know, I don't want to force you into anything you don't feel is right-"

"Al," I interrupted. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I said before kissing him again. "I love you and I want to marry you more than anything in the world so stop thinking." I looked down at my ring and readjusted it with my fingers. "Perfect." I said, before giving Albus a sly smile and kissing him on his neck.

"Carlie, babe," He said trying not to sound too turned on as I continued my own personal torture. "What if your dad or Jayson walks in?" He asked sounding sincerely worried. (So my bodyguards were still romping around the woods? Ohh they wouldn't be back until morning for sure!)

"Fine," I said as I pulled my lips away from his neck ever so slightly. "Then we'll just have to go up to my room." Albus swallowed hard before throwing the ice down on the couch, picking me up bridal style, and carrying me back up the stairs and to my room.

Everything was perfect. My family was dysfunctional and a little unconventional (A LITTLE?), but they were happy. I was getting married to a guy that I loved more than life its self, and I couldn't have been happier if I tried. Everything was perfect… until my dad and brother raided my room at three o'clock in the morning (Luckily Albus and I were just sleeping by this time) and pulled my fiancé from bed, and out the door.

He never did tell me what happened to him that night…


	43. Part 4: Chapter 35: Jayson

**_~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~_**

**Chapter 35: **_**So it all adds up to one thing… Don't eat glue.**_

"Well… we'll be leaving then Carlisle… but be warned, we'll be back again for some reason…" The cloudy eyed old looking vampire said to Carlisle, his voice grave but what he had just said was a pitiful joke… along with the moves he had just used on my sister... (Sickening…)

"Alright Aro." Carlisle said with a respectful nod. Aro put up his hands up and made the transition wiggle from Wayne's world. Once he had retreated back to his mob they all started to trudge away, sad expressions on their faces and almost all of them looking at the ground in disappointment.

There was no battle to be won today icky volturi people! The resistance crew stood there for a while, still not quite sure if it was time to rejoice, but once the volturi had made it to the edge of the clearing all hell broke loose as the party members began cheering and rejoicing in happiness.

I grinned as everyone rejoiced all around me. There was laughing, and victory dances that should be on AFV. There were even people sitting on the ground hyperventilating from pure joy, and even a few more crying. I laughed circling around me and watching the rejoicing of our little army taking my own time to enjoy the sheer craziness and over disbelieving crew we had assembled. Slowly though people started calming down and mingling to others who shared with them their own take on the "epic battle" story. I took a deep breath as my circling slowed until I stood in one spot with a peaceful look on my face. Soon the insane mood was just a slightly crazy shadow of what it had been before.

Just as my hopes began to fall and I almost became my depressed self again, I felt a cold hand slip into mine and up to my arm, I turned around and grinned already knowing who it was.

Jane gripped my arm tighter her cold body pressed into my warm one, I smiled an overdone cheesy smile as her perfect smile grew on her face. Her black cloak was on the ground trampled on and covered in mud, as to be loved and expected by myself. Since we had been fermenting in mud for the past two days…

When we got a shower… I would be so happy I could die…

And just as I started feeling good again, like I had everything I ever wanted, a cold feeling spread all over my body. Not the nice refreshing cold feeling I got while touching Jane, but a feeling like something bad was coming. Like a cat before it rained… Or a car hitting a dead skunk (before the stench).

Jane's expression changed to worry showing me she had caught my bad feeling too. We were so in sync I didn't have to even question if she felt a certain way… I already knew! I nodded at her though and looked up across the clearing thinking the volturi were getting ready for a surprise attack. But they were walking away their heads still bowed and there members pouting to each other upset that they weren't able to take part in an epic battle (not today LOSERS!).

The feeling remained though… (Captain obvious) As I turned it started getting stronger… like I had a mental compass… I turned around to the side of me following the direction in which the bad news signals were getting stronger. Toward the human phased pack….

…And sure enough I made eye contact with the problem…

Her blue eyes impacted me like ice water making my whole body shiver in anxiety. I either really had to pee… or really felt nervous audience. Her lips were down in a frown and her blue eyes though wide and intense were shaded by her perfect brows. The ultimate, real, down to the core, scowl.

"Jane, babe." I said as I coercively broke the eye contact and looked down at her, she looked up at me her big red eyes wide in the fashion of a confused child. There deep warm red a complete contradiction to the cold (befitting the owner…) ice eyes I had been stuck on, a relaxing feeling bit at the anxiety in me. You'd think I'd feel better trying not to worry about her when I was near Jane, but the anxiety and love didn't mix well and gave me an ill feeling. "Can you give me a minute? I need to go settle some stuff." I whispered down to her softly, she shook her head immediately refusing to even release her grip on me.

"I'm not leaving this spot." She said childishly. I smiled with a fake happiness… It surprised me how even as a vampire, probably hundreds of years older than myself, could still be so childish and stubborn.

Maybe we were two different people… from two different worlds... but sometimes opposites attract, right? And change was refreshing; like someone had finally cleaned up the mess blocking the window in front of me… had cleaned the dirt and dust off its glass… and showered light upon my situation! (Gasp for air after that long and unneeded simile! I used a lot of those didn't I?)

I smiled at her and thought of a way around her stubbornness… like most men do when they want to avoid their girl friend/ love interest/fiancé/wife.

"Okay, then stay here." I said pulling my arm out of her hands when she gave me a confused look. Upon realizing I was leaving she reached out her arms to grab me again. I shifted to the side, so she missed in her dispersing confusion, and quickly hurried away looking back at her for a quick moment. She gave me and upset look her hands down to her sides and her brows pressed together in worry. I gave her a grin I could only gather from deep within me, as I turned around and started walking my lips fell back into a frown…

I lifted my head and scanned the clearing finding my destination quickly. And then started walking…

…Toward Jordin…

I tried to look around her and avoid her eyes; she stood solitary though, the pack was discussing behind her. There was not one hint of loneliness or even unhappiness on her face, just a sweet smile corresponding with her perfect complexion and features. Her face was as beautiful as always, obviously being a werewolf the cuts I had left had healed dramatically. That was a good sign… At least…

The thing that worried me the most about our meeting was the fact that when I first saw her, she had been glaring, her blue eyes intent on me and my Jane. But it seemed, as soon as she realized I was staring at her, she changed her expression and smiled her big gleaming smile that usually I felt so comfortable seeing… But now it made me afraid… very afraid… (It was like she was a fluffy white bunny with a hidden bloodlust and sharp teeth… [Isn't that in Mounty Python?]) The anxiety came back harder and mixed with my ill feeling; instantly it was harder to breathe naturally each step I took. I had never felt such horribly strong and obnoxious feelings before, I felt like my life was on the line here!

She shifted her feet so there were together and straightened her back making herself seem almost divine. Her dark blue sweatshirt, which more than likely once belonged to me at one point, and her black sweat shorts… Though obviously a casual outfit seemed to fit her perfectly and had no wrinkles or flaws…

She looked too perfect…

'_There you are'_ her mental voice rang through my head like crystal bells as I approached. The sound of it made me feel sick with guilt (I was inches away from barfing now). How was I suppose to tell her…? How was I supposed to turn on my best friend, that I had known for years and had loved so dearly (At least… That's what I had thought…), and tell her that I no longer loved her and instead loved a person like Jane…

How was she ever going to forgive me for this? It was impossible!

How was I going to forgive myself for that matter? It was painful controlling these feelings, as I got closer my heart beat picked up and my hands began to sweat uncontrollably. It was absolutely irresistible staring at her and forcing myself to stay in control… I _wanted_ to be closer. It was so difficult to tell myself I didn't want her, it was compelling to advance on her knowing she would accept me, like I was desperate for her attention. I didn't know what I wanted anymore… I had planned this whole confrontation, everything, on the plane ride here, but I never included these killing feelings I was having. this was romance novel stuff people! Why in the hell would god (Oh wait… past thinking!)… For that matter any 'creator' make such crazy feelings! It was like I was addicted to her and going through withdrawal!

_You love Jane, _I thought, but it was so easy to think and so hard to act out!

_Jayson you have to do this and end this._ I told myself finally forcing myself to take action.

But Jordin…

_You don't have a choice Jayson, _I argued with my confused self.

_You imprinted with Jane didn't you?_ My whole self agreed when I added this to my reasons.

_Jane's the only person you can be with._

Cant… I have… Both?

_JESUS MAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? Think about what you're saying! You're not going to take the hot vampire blonde over the chick who pretended to be a guy all your life? Are you not telling your subconscious something?_ I … Uh… with that note-

-I was right; I had to agree with… me…? I didn't like this sure, but I was stuck and this was the only way I'd ever be happy.

Needs over wants Jayson…. Wants over Nee- NO! Needs over wants…

It was time to take action and finally do something for myself! Even if that meant sticking my neck out and doing something my whole body screamed was a no-no. I had to push all this mushy crap out of my mind and focus on the real stuff… Like who would have sex with me the quickest and who would no- NO! That was a horrible question! Because it would more than likely be Jordin! (Maybe that's why I was so stuck on this stitch… because my hormones were screaming 'GET IT ON!' and my morals were screaming 'She's not right for you! Jane's the one you're SUPPOSED to be with!') Did I want to be one of those jerks that look for fresh meat to poke… Or a one in a million guy with a family?

Tempting… Tempting…

"What's wrong…?" Jordin asked as I finished my approach keeping as far from her as I could without being a coward. Her smile had faded as I thought out my planned approach. Which was being clouded by my inner sexuality confusion…

_Needs over wants._ Okay… I NEEDED to at least poke her!

Okay change of approach…

_Maturity and abstinence over immaturity and STDs?_ Close enough!

I pumped my expression with hurt. Her blue eyes stared at me and a sudden change in her expression occurred going to a blank guarded look. Every bit of her challenging me to do what I was about to do… Though hopefully she didn't know… because than I no longer had a decision whether I was going to take this all back and just stay with her…

As I opened my mouth to speak I noticed her perfect complexion looked a little bit smudgy from this point of view… she must be going through a break out or something... but I quickly adjusted my eyes so they were focused on her eyes…. Since taking note of her make-up was something only a hopeless gay guy would do…

"Jordin… we need to talk…." I forced out. She immediately changed her expression to a coercive saddened look in response. "You see-." I started softly taking her response as unhappiness… (AND WE ALL KNOW! Unhappiness leads to depression, sadness, and suicide! Her killing herself would totally be a mood killer…)

"No, Jayson let me go first." She interrupted when I got caught in my own inner babble; her voice was thick with a mix of pain and sadness. I instantly quieted down afraid she was going to start crying… And kill herself (NO! SUICIDE IS BAD FOR YOU!)…. She took a deep breath making the moments go by slower and my guilt more immense. The laughing and cheering around us was merely a blur lost upon our confrontation…. Which was kind of an eerie note since it was the only happy thing in this WHOLE scene…

"I don't need an apology..." She stated. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "… Jayson, I don't care what happened before you left…" her voice cracked slightly making me look up in fear that she was really (Actually, Totally, definitely, WHATEVER!) crying. Instead she just caught me in a direct eye contact with her… GAH! It was like kryptonite to my inner super man!

"Jordin…" I said with a dry mouth, my hands were clammy and disgusting… I was not holding or touching anything with these fins until I got a sink…

"… Please just hear me out." She said taking a deep breath making my heart feel like a rock with guilt... Stupid girls and there… meh… "I don't care what's happened… what you did… I know it was an accident… And Jayson-." She coughed and covered her mouth her eyes watery. Oh Jordin please don't cry… I reached out to touch her put pulled my hand in knowing I was couldn't control myself… And my hands were skanky…

"-I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you." She whispered under her breath like a sob, obviously over kill with the sad. She gave me a wide eyed sad expression obviously begging me to give in and be her Boy toy again… Though it was tempting even for the adventure I had endured, I gave her no response and just stood there like a statue. After a few moments of silence, she realized I wasn't going to give in and hold her so she let her hands drop to her sides a sign that she had finished what she was trying to say.

I immediately processed it was my turn to speak… BUT, I felt like I was killing myself on the inside! This was too hard, to add on to the horror of this situation… I felt like I was killing an innocent child for god sakes! I didn't know what to say, not now! She peeked up at me to see if I was going to say something. My buttoned lips gave away that I was speech less.

A smile began to spread across her face and she raised her head… Luckily dropping the whole sad act which at that point I realized was just a sly campaign. I took a deep breath like I was keeping myself from throwing up; really I was trying to calm down unsure of what to do…

I could slap her… though that might be to violent… I could call her names… Though that could be crude… I could cry all over her and beg for forgiveness… Which would ruin this whole façade… I could simply turn around and walk away… Though that would solve nothing… Or I could do the right thing and confront her… Sadly I could neither think no perform such an act.

She looked at my hand I had presently pressed into my chest to keep it from looking like an open perch for hers. She reached out and grabbed it (ruining its whole purpose of illustration to my statues form) softly threading her fingers into its fingers and pulling it away from my chest though I tried vainly to keep it there. The warmth of her little hand, made the hair on the back of my neck stand up in fear, my body seemed to simmer from the inside out. Ewww… She was holding hands with me and I had sweaty clammy palms… how embarrassing…

"Okay..?" She whispered taking my other hand at my side, when I didn't object she smiled her adorable smile. Her hands squeezed mine to the point where I could feel her pulse beating with my own.

_No… this wasn't right… the girl I loved wasn't supposed to be warm with a beating heart._

Jordin let go of my hands and wrapped her arm around my waist going in for a hug.

_The girl I loved was supposed to be cold… and kinda dead..._

I instantly took control of my hands and grabbed her waist forcing her away from me. She looked up at me in surprise at my sudden movement, her hands grabbed my wrist and her fingers dug into the hollow of my wrist as if she was about to press their pressure points.

I wasn't giving up.

"No Jordin. It's not okay." I said pulling my hands off of her and rubbing them on my pant leg. Her expression fell from the scared look into to a broken look.

I knew I couldn't take this; I had to end this before I lost control again.

So I kept pushing her. Like most teenage horny boys do to girls they dump…

**[AN: Well said Jayson!]**

"Jordin. It's over; it's been over from the moment it started. You know this is wrong and so do I." I stated, her broken expression started transforming into something else. "I did what I had to. Sure it was a little bit more violent than necessary, but it did what was right. It made me realize we aren't right together." I flowed out letting the first things in my mind present themselves. "I realized last night, were not meant for each other. I'm supposed to be with Jane not you." I took a deep breath and said my last line.

"We're not good for each other."

There was silence then, the cheering and rejoicing had calmed down and nearly every immortal around us were eaves dropping hearing the OBVIOUS hysteria in our voices.

"Not…good for each other…?" She said slowly her voice breaking through her clenched teeth. It was at that moment I realized the monstrous expression that had taken over her face. Her eyes were filled with water nearly overflowing. My breath felt caught in my chest for a moment, she didn't look very happy Jayson… maybe it was time to take a break on her? Give her some time to think? …Nope!

_Jayson you have to be strong and end it. You can't give her any hope._ I exhaled letting the air loosen my chest so I could continue talking.

"We've never been right for each other." I told her sternly.

_I had lit the match..._

She took a step back and lowered her face; her fingers tightened and curled like claws. Her lips curled back and the tears in her eyes broke loose and dripped down her face. I knew was in for something wicked when she lifted her face and stared into me…

… _Now here came the fire._

"Ohh I'm not good enough, but that… DEAD blood sucker is perfect for you?" She screamed at me her hand pointed behind me to my girly girl. I refused to take her anger seriously while also refusing to look at Jane, who was probably frightened. It was almost over Jane… I was finally fixing things for you.

"There are issues, I admit to that. But she's my soul mate where as you were only an infatuation." I said my expression blank and my stance was calm not giving her any advantage over my emotions.

"Infatuation?" She cried, her eyes were wild and the perfect godly look that she had kept disappeared and her inside emotions came out.

The crazy in her, became apparent.

"I gave everything up for you!" I wasn't fazed. "I gave up my wants, my dreams!" I displayed no reaction to her making her even angrier. "I lost my mother because of you." She snarled. It was like she knew my weakness for I couldn't hide my surface emotions, immediately my mind shifted to Lunette. How she had missed all of Jordin's life because of me…

And now Lunette was never going to get her message to Jordin. There was a moment where I felt bad for not only Lunette but for her daughter sure… But bringing up her mother at a time like this? She wasn't in this problem, this was our own! And it should STAY OUR OWN (eavesdroppers…)

Jordin jumped on my emotions and used them against me.

"My needs!" She sobbed her tears pouring out like a broken dam. I clenched my fists and tried to count to three in my head, tried my best to remember not only 'needs over wants' but to keep calm. She clawed into my heart emotionally and kept me from staying unfeeling though. "I gave up my identity for you!" She screeched at me, her claw like hands held up to her chest as a gesture to the how much she had changed for me (twice). I tried to tell myself that wasn't my fault but I had lost my grip on remaining calm, I was losing really badly! I felt my control of the situation disappear.

But she wasn't satisfied yet for she took another breath between her sobs.

"I gave you all my heart… and what do I get in return…?" she snarled her voice gaining so much volume and power the whole clearing had their eyes on us. I felt cornered, being persecuted from every direction. She was making a fool out of me, and I knew she wasn't done. I tightened my fists and tried to think of other things, things that didn't relate to this moment.

She lifted up her arm and gripped the cuff of her long sleeve sweatshirt. Before I knew it she was rubbing her face with her sleeve franticly as if trying to wipe the tears off her cheeks (with skin intact or something!) for this. I opened my mouth to speak but I was too afraid as anxiety gripped every limb of me.

When she stopped rubbing her face and looked down, her hands went to her sides and her face bowed so I couldn't see it. The crazed stance was gone but I could sense her madness. I took a deep breath and stared at her wide eyed as she straightened her posture and clenched her fists lifting up her face and staring at me with her dark blue eyes.

There was no way I could even think about ignoring this…

"…I get torn into pieces." She snarled looking directly at me so I could see every inch of her face. The cuts I had created on her face hadn't healed after all, Instead it had scarred horribly. Three dark red marks ran from the left side of her jaw all the way up to her right eye. Her right eye lid was misshaped from the two scars running across it and her beautiful lips had dark marks over them making them swollen at the cuts.

Her pretty face was a mess.

(Talk about hot mess…)

I Looked away and gasped unable to look at her. This was an image I would never get out of my head. She quickly turned around and addressed the crowd she had gathered.

"Look at me all of you." She commanded circling around, giving them all a good look at her. I looked up and around the clearing also seeing their horrified responses to the sight of her face. The only person who didn't have an upsetting look on their face was Alice, who looked at her angrily (Alice must have done the makeup to cover up the marks… TRAITOR!) "Take this-." Jordin started pointing at her face and making sure most of the people knew what she was talking about. "-As an example of what monsters like him-." She pointed at me "-do to people who care about them."

Immediately there was uproar from her crowd, people yelling in agreement against other members of the group (Mostly the wizards) And others yelling at her for saying such a thing (Mostly the Cullens). The Quileutes remained quiet since they neither were in 'agreement' or disagreement. Sam was looking down not wanting to see her face because, as the pack and Cullens knew, it more than likely reminded him of Emily. To his left I could see one of his daughters put her hand on his shoulder in comfort, she refused to look at Jordin herself (Hopefully this gossip wasn't going to get public at School...) maybe she too felt guilt for her mother? Near Sam though, I saw Jordin's father look at her his eyes wide and tears starting to come to him. (He must hate me at this moment… Note to self: Never be in room alone with him. Reasons?: could lead to death)

I looked down at the ground avoiding all their taunts, yelling, hysteria, and most importantly the mess I had made… I just wanted to crawl away. I felt a hand under my chin and Jordin raise my face so I was looking at her again, like in those horrible horror movies where the killer wants the poor girl to see her dead boyfriends body... For lack of a better figure of speech! I tried to look away of course but she held my face there as if her hand was glued to my chin. I closed my eyes but even behind my closed eyes all I could see was a picture of her torn face.

"Take a good look Jayson." She snarled making my eyes open for fear she was going to rip my face into shreds also. A wild look crossed her torn face, her lips open baring her teeth slightly, and the skin on them, once a natural rosy tone, was bloody red from swelling. Her blue eyes were the only thing left of her (from what I realized now it was gone) B-E-A-utiful face.

"Look what you do to people you care about?" She continued in a low growl. My eyes stung and my throat burned to say something, but my mouth wouldn't move or even close for that matter. Her fingers dug into my skin painfully when I didn't respond and her lips opened wider making her brilliant white teeth gleam with her eyes. I continued to gawk at her possibly some drool pooling out the corner of my lips. She challenged me to respond and come back with something, but I remained silent in inner confusion.

"You're a disgrace Jayson Clearwater." She growled as if sickened by the sight of me, she let go of my chin and pushed me away making me fall back on my butt and onto the muddy ground. I sat there wide eyed and staring up at her like a child as she hovered over me. Still lost in inner confusion, but starting to process that I was extremely embarrassed (it was like she pulled down my pants and shared my privates to the rest of the world) and nauseous. She lifted up her hand slightly her fingers claw like and a maniacal grin on her face that screamed 'TROUBLE! TROUBLE!' (Or to a gremlin: 'BRIGHT LIGHT! BRIGHT LIGHT!') in my head.

"No you're the disgrace." A voice said from behind me, she looked forward at the voice her cruel wild expression faltering into a dumbstruck stare. I felt two people grab me and pull me back to my feet as Jordin lowered her arm. I instantly looked up at my hero when I realized what was going on.

All I could do was take a deep breath in relief as the person glared at Jordin. Jacob… Or well my dad… … stood there his expression cold and his brown eyes in evil eye formation. Talk about smooth!

"Leave our son alone." A second voice said to my right, I knew who it was before I even looked at her, but I did it anyway since she deserved a dramatic entrance. My mother looked down at Jordin her brown eyes in the same evil stare as my dad's.

The first thing that popped into my head was: _'WHAT THE F**K? My MOM and my DAD on the same side? Was I hallucinating?_

The second thing that came to my head was: _'Ohh god, my parents are totally embarrassing… they're totally helping me break up with Jordin… They're SOO treating me like an 8 year old…'_

But as soon as I got over the second thought, the third thought rolled around: _'My parents are sticking up for me… as a team; I HAD A FAMILY AFTER ALL!'_

This was cooler than batman! No! Superman… NO! This was…Sick!

"You're sticking up for him… even after all the things he said to you two…?" Jordin whispered taking a few steps away obviously knowing she was outnumbered... Like most people in a violent situation notice Right? My parents let go and I almost fell BUT I DIDN'T!

"No matter what he said, he's still out son." My dad followed up. Though it wasn't that cool of a comeback, everything at this moment seemed like a comic book to me… SO IT WAS 10x COOLER!

"Plus, he BETTER be sorry." My mother said no longer looking a Jordin but making brief eye contact with me. I shifted uncomfortably.

Geez mom, way to go and ruin the coolness moment… Sorry….

"I can't believe this." Jordin said making the three of us snap back and look at her. I quickly stuck my tongue out as a quick mock but my mother was there to stop me with a elbow in the side. "I can't believe that after all this sh*t he's put you through…" My mother frowned at the curse word. "… after what he did to me…" Jordin closed her eyes and grabbed her hair her sweatshirt arm covered in wiped of make-up. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She yelled making me, my mother, and even my father jump in surprise… though I was expecting her to throw a fit! This was still ALL surprising! At that moment my dad and I shared a look of 'we need to talk'. Even if Jordin was being a b*tch we did have some information to give her from Lunette… (Who was definitely a lot nicer and more normal sounding than her daughter!)

"Life isn't fair." My mother barked at her in response for my father and I. Jordin just shook her head ignoring my mother; her blue eyes fell upon me. The expression that I wanted her to feel?: I wanted her to feel horrible! I wanted her to know how much pain she had just put me through! I wanted her… TO SAY SHE WAS SORRY!

"I never want to see you again!" She screamed her eyes closing as more tears fell out. Immediately that horrible feeling that I had really screwed up everything and had ruined lives came back. "I hate you!" She continued… We were seriously acting like a bunch of two year old now… I felt my dad clear his throat uncomfortably… Oh god I did screw up…

Then before I could say something, do something to make things a little less horrible and keep her from running off before Carlie could at least pass her off the book. Jordin turned on her heels, kicking up mud in our faces, and ran full speed away.

…and fled…

Her back to me.

And I knew… or well had this really strong feeling… I would never see her face, torn or not, ever again. That I would never hear her soft alto voice again… And most importantly feel and love a warm woman ever again…

"I'm sorry." I whispered to myself, my father looked at me as I spoke but I refused to give him a glance for fear he would question me. She ran right into the pack pushed the by standing members, who gawked at the conversation, aside. Their gazes followed her as she broke through their ranks. There was a slight stir among the pack as she broke through them entirely and then into the bushes leaving everyone in the clearing confused. Sam turned to look at Jacob, a serious frown on his face, oh yah go and blame my father Sam! I know what you're up to now buddy boy… and you're going to pay for trying to manipulate me…

Sam took a step forward about to make his grand entrance but a conflict broke out in the front of the pack making everyone's keen attention shift to them as if something also interesting was going to happen. I quickly stuffed down my emotions and turned to the problem wanting to know what was going on now. The conflict consisted of two people struggling against each other.

"Let go!" One of them cried to the other who gripped the person tightly. I instantly recognized them and had to do a double take.

"Inali what are you doing!" Massika yelled at him, his hands on Inali's wrists, Inali struggled trying to get free from his brothers grip. Whoa! The twins were fighting! The two people in the world that loved to team up and boss me and others around!

"I have to go! I have to go after her!" Inali yelped to Massika who lost grip of his left hand which Inali immediately threw in the opposite direction. Massika gritted his teeth and dug his feet into the ground using all his leverage against Inali. Inali refused to give up and stood there out stretched his whole body, except for his right arm of course, stretched out toward the crevice Jordin had created in the packs little group. All the members in the group gave them astonished looks but none of them intervened.

They were thinking the same thing as me...

'_Nah ah,'_

'_No way in hell.'_

'_You're kidding me god, right?'_

'_This isn't real…'_

'_Inali… Was trying to get away from his TWIN?'_

'_The one person that he stuck to like peanut butter to bread?'_

'_NO F**KING WAY IN HELL!'_ was on our minds.

But then I (myself, the only none zombie pack member) realized that this was destiny, this moment right here…

My dream had said it would happen… right?

The torn up face,

Inali being stuck to Jordin like cheese and macaroni… Instead of him and Massika.

Me never seeing Jordin again…

This was all melting down to one thing though.

'_Inali had imprinted on Jordin?'_

WTF? …. FTW! NWIFH (no way in f**king hell)!

I quit my inner babble and paid attention to reality (…Show?) watching the rest of this epic change.

"Let go Massika, please!" Inali cried to his brother, his left hand like an arrow pointing in the direction, not only he wanted to go, he was supposed to go. Massika held his stance and dug his feet into the ground so much that they became covered in the torn up muddy ground beneath him. Inali turned his head and made eye contact with his brother for one moment.

There was a brief moment between the two of them like an epic moment of epic decision (Awesome description right?). Massika stared at Inali with a painful and lost look, not wanting to give his brother up to where ever destiny was taking him. Inali gave Massika a begging look to let him go, to let him change… LIKE IN THE MOVIES…

Their audience stared intently as the two exchanged their silent conversation. And of course, like was to be expected by myself and what was forced to happen because of destiny (I BELIEVE)…

…Massika let go of his twin brother…

And off went Inali running right after Jordin, not sparing his brother a thank you or even another look… And Massika was left there alone without his best friend, his brother, his companion… Just like me…

Huh, what an interesting way for things to turn out…. Sure I had seen it coming from the beginning in a way… But watching it play out right in front of me… it just made the whole situation seem much stranger. I wondered why I had known this all along… (…LSD…?)

Which brought up another thing… How had I dreamed this all up? Like major Déjà-vu! I had seen it all coming from my dream… Sure the situation had been hyperbolized by the dire cries of help and need from my other family members (sure they had been in a bit of a pickle too but they weren't being killed or anything crazy like that) and then… I had seen Jane coming and being with me in a way right? I had seen her eyes and hand helping me out of the mess I was in…

Should I consult a doctor of some sorts about this?

"What the heck just happened?" My dad muttered to Leah who looked at him questionably, I instantly snapped out of my inner thinking and looked at them. My mother shrugged in response and they both looked at me questionably.

"Even Jordin got a happy ending…?" I said trying not to be clique, but it came out that way accidently. My mother nodded happily, my father on the other hand gave me a funny look though in more confusion than before. I gave up and looked at my mother for help.

"Jacob, that boy imprinted on her." My mother said not even looking at him or faltering in her smile. Jacob's mouth opened in an Ooh-!-I-get-it-! Expression, duh dad… Carlie was right, he did need to read more... Our do something with that brain of his… Not to be cruel!

"Right, well I guess that's the last we'll be seeing of them!" Jacob said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and patting my back I coughed at the sheer force of his pat and also his immediate 'Okay!' attitude in just forgetting about her. I turned my head slowly and looked at him trying to be dramatic BUT he continued looking forward and proudly making my dramatic head turn totally pointless. We were going to talk about all this stuff later… definitely.

"Guess so?" I said with a shrug giving up my anger and just enjoying our victory, he looked down at me and smiled a big Jacob style grin. Yup same old dad… Even when my heart had been ripped out, stomped on, we had broken a major promise to one of our friends, and just witnessed the splitting of two twin brothers, (ALL AT THE SAME TIME MIND YOU) he still found time to smile idiotically.

Eh, at least someone's an optimist?

"Sam's coming." My mom said (AGAIN, I was forced out of my inner babble and into another situation.) Her hand instantly wrapped around my wrist putting so much pressure on it I was certain my arm was going to fall off… It was like she thought Sam was going to rip me away from her and brainwash me. Chill out mom (Obviously something had happened while I was gone?), I'm not leaving any time soon first off; second off I know Sam's a manipulative ass hole. I looked away from her and looked at Sam angrily trying to prove a point. My dad followed my gaze forward his expression changed to cold and not happy in 2 seconds flat, totally in unison with mine. Bipolar much guys? At least I knew who I got it from… (I had no chance…)

Slowly Sam approached solitary from everyone and acting like he was king of the world, the crowd around us had started gossiping and was completely ignoring this new confrontation… (GEEZ TALK ABOUT BAD DAY HUH?) I knew Sam was begging for my dad to attack him, or something, and drawl all of their attention back to Sam.

"Leah… and Jacob…" Sam said as he approached. Once the pack realized Sam was moving (What an uncoordinated clan) they followed behind him like a cape. Massika stood in place, along with Jordin's father and two other older members, still lost in his depressing loneliness. My parents didn't respond as Sam approached instead they just stared with their scary evil eyes…

From behind I could hear the vampire and wizard committee merging into a make shift group of gossip girls. As I turned in the direction of my mom, I caught the Volturi lingering near the edge of the field watching the second standoff of the evening… and gossiping about the first, stalkers… apparently we had an audience after all (Gossip mongrels… giving Sam his greedy attention need.)… They were looking for bloodshed weren't they… I scoffed and shook my head in disgrace for the vampires, what sorry saps. My parents looked down at me briefly in confusion but immediately returned to their evil eyes….

"It's nice to see you two also…" Sam grumbled when there was no response, only my scoff and turn. My mom opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of someone joining us, My father and I turned and looked at the person in confusion.

Seth grinned at us making us grin back, two people I didn't recognize stood behind him smiling at my father also… Don't know who they are, but I have a feeling I will learn their names later…

"What's up Sam…?" Leah grumbled disrespectfully and lacking any interest in her voice, I heard my dad snicker at Sam who twitched his nose unhappily. Seth snickered in his spot (no longer in 'Sam's cape') right beside my mother.

"Regardless of the recent happenings, I wish to inform you that your son is still part of our clan and we welcome him back in with open arms….?" Sam rambled ignoring my mom's rudeness but losing himself about halfway through the generic and 'overly intellectual for Sam' line. Sam was trying to seem overly smart… as usual…

"Well then Sam, I would like to inform you that do to the recent happenings we deny your half ass memo." My mother replied mocking Sam's use of vocabulary. I stuck up my hand and my mother high fived me as Sam wrinkled his nose again. Seth, Jacob, the other two nameless people, and I chuckled in agreement with Leah starting to form a little homeboy half circle around her.

"Yah! What my sister said Sam!" Seth said after he had gotten his laugh in. He crossed his arms in a fashion that showed just how nerdy he really was… Sam and Leah ignored him continuing with their standoff.

'_Oh Seth, I miss this kind of behavior… who's the coolest 25-ISH year old confused uncle in the world? Ohh only you, Seth!' _I thought to myself like Seth was a little puppy. WHAT? It's true!

"Well then…" Sam grumbled crossing his huge arms in front of him like he was menacing… WE ALL KNEW, even the pack for that matter, who the bigger werewolves were here… (if only they could see the big scary horror movie appropriate creatures I turned into at night! Jayson is to be FEARED!)

"Go F**k yourself Sam Ulley." My mother said giving him the middle finger, the three of us 'Ooh! Burn!'d in response. Seth stuck his tongue out at Sam while Jacob and I rose her hands in over exaggerated victory (The other two people broke out into fits of laughter). Sam turned red in the face his fists clenching and his teeth gliding back and forth over each other.

"Well… Wait a second Leah." My father said stopping his victory celebration. "Whether Sam is douche or not, Jayson still needs to be part of some pack." My dad said looking at her and interrupting my mom's revenge on Sam. I saw a grin spread across my mother's face as she looked up at Jacob. My dad instantly gave her a very confused and worried look as Seth, his friends, and I shared glances of curiosity.

"Well Sam isn't the only pack leader here." My mother said a glitter in her dark eyes, my father instantly frowned.

"NOPE! No way Leah! We both know that was only temporary!" He started; I looked between the two of them curiously. Seth started shaking excitedly a huge smile on his face like he was in the play boy mansion. Sam's jaw dropped as he realized what my mom was planning and the other two people (WHO'S NAMES I REALLY NEEDED TO FIGURE OUT) grinned at each other.

"Pish Posh." My mother said poking my father in the chest. "Temporary or not, you're still alpha-."

"-And I'm stuck being your guy's leader, I know I know! But I'm not meant for that!" My dad told her sternly.

"Jacob, we both know there's a lot you owe me!" She grumbled, he took a deep breath and frowned in defeat. My mother smiled happy that she was winning the conversation for once "Not ready to lead or not; He's is going to be part of YOUR pack just like Seth, Emby, Quil, and I." She scolded him; my father sighed and glared at her as I waved at Embry and Quil (Yay! People who don't think I'm an abomination and like my dad! [Surprise much]).

"Does that mean Team Jacob Black is back in business?" Seth said butting into their conversation. They both looked at him and opened their mouth.

"Yup."

"No- DAMN YOU LEAH!" Jacob yelled at her, my mother grinned knowing she had been the fastest… and whoever was the fastest in the game of Seth was the one who was right…

"YESH!" Seth yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ohh come on Leah…" Jacob grumbled unhappily. I looked between the three of them a smile spreading on my face. "I really have to put up with this kid again?" Jacob said pointing at Seth who was jumping around happily.

"YES, there is nothing wrong with Seth! He's just a very happy person!" She grumbled, "Plus you get to spend time with your son and your friends." She added. My father sighed in defeat.

"WAIT, so he's my pack leader now?" I asked pointing at my father and finally getting some say in this. He looked at me and then at Leah in agreement.

"Yes… isn't that what this whole conversation is about?" She asked proving a point in our stupidity… Yah I was doomed, well maybe Bella had just rubbed off on us or something… My father instantly smiled at her with a thankful and joyful smile, she turned her clenched hands into two thumbs up and gave him a smile in agreement.

"Wait… He's in Jacobs pack…? OH HEY! I'm part of that too!" Seth intervened (Apparently he was slower than me AND my father… WOW) his expression lighting up like my mother had just told him she was taking him to get ice cream. "That means were going to be pack buddies! Oh this is going to be the best father son and uncle bonding experience EVAR!" Seth said jumping up and down like a monkey. Right Seth… we still love you but you should learn to take your medication more often…

The six of us looked back at the pack and Sam who stared at us dumb struck for a moment surprised that such a second pack thing could exist. Sam's eyes were on my mom totally gawking at her… Or maybe checking her out... HE BETTER NOT BE THOUGH…

"Well then, I'm sorry you feel that way Leah, And Seth… And Jacob… And Embry… And Quil..." Sam grumbled under his breath as Seth started blabbering on about my acceptance (More like forced entry…) into my father's pack. My father grinned to himself totally proud at the mockery the six of us had just committed on Sam. Sam's daughter instantly ran to the front taking her father's hand and patting it in comfort.

"Well at least someone's sorry!" My mom said half laughing with Embry at Seth who was pretending to be a fish of some sorts… for some reason I had not quite been paying attention to…

"Ooohh! And then we can go all wolf on Halloween and round up a bunch of scared to death kids, AND HOLD THEM FOR RANSOM OF CANDY!" Seth said laughing manically; it was at that point where our laughing ceased momentarily and all of us (my mother, father and his friends, and I) exchanged worried looks. Sure it sounded like Seth had an awesome idea! The three of us just knew to keep our cap on so we didn't make our group look like a terrorist group…

'Welcome TO TEAM JACOB. Where we not only practice bad habits, but accept excessive drinking, unsafe sex, and ignoring responsibilities!'- Best description of my new pack... EVAR…

Seth looked around him in confusion making eye contact briefly with Sam's daughter. His face turned bright red and he covered his face with his hands looking away in embarrassment (at least that shut him up) I looked over to Sam's pack who was currently slinking back, Sam leading the retreat, I glared at them and crossed my arms in front of me (in unison with my new pack) watching them retreat.

Good… Riddens!

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

As soon as the pack had made their way into the woods, and Leah got Seth to calm down completely. Everyone in the "Mega Awesome Defense of Forks" group gathered up their crazy selves and made the hike back to the Cullen's Lair. By the time we returned the sun was below the horizon and that weird twilight hour had set in. Let's just say; THE Cullens weren't very 'Peachy' about the war zone the wizards had created of their home. After a few death threats, everyone agreed to pitch in to fixing the house… excluding the few people without wands…

As of this point in time, I was sitting on a mangled chair in the Cullen's backyard. Jane was sitting on the only arm rest left with her right hand threaded into my left. Carlie and Albus were sitting on the ground together watching Lily bark at some first years (who were repairing the roof) from a spot on the chimney.

Even though it was dark, the wizards and Cullens had carried out all the working lighting. After my new pack and I struggled with what seemed like a BILLION electrical cords, we got most of the yard lit up… and made it a pretty dangerous tripping hazard… A guy around my age (Whom Albus had pointed out to me to be his brother on the hike back) had already nearly electrocuted himself when he was showing off to some younger looking chicks. Luckily he caught one of the main wires on his face plant, so he unplugged the whole wire trap before anything could have arced.

My father was currently having a debate with a furious Renesmee in the corner of the yard while Leah, Seth, and the Qui-Embr-ians (Yes, I just came up with a catchy new name for them!) gabbed from the back door.

Currently; I was having an inward debate with myself, you may think that's funny that I'm actually debating with my own self (Schizophrenia?) but it's not! It's very deep and very unsettling…And was revolving around… stuff…

"Leah, are we still going to go camping sometime?" Seth whined, brining my attention back to my mother and him, he had his back against the house right below a window (The scene inside the window was pretty hilarious, a young kid waving his wand at a sink which was squirting out gallons of water at him). It must have been an out of the blue comment, because my mother paused in her speaking and looked over at Seth with a questionable look.

"Of course Seth… Now please shut up." My mother told him in an offsetting tone, Seth pretended to zip his lips and throw away the zipper… Or key… You could never tell with Seth… I could tell there was an eye roll amongst the group at Seth's immaturity. I myself began rolling my eyes, but was stopped mid roll by a sudden shift of weight to my left. I turned my head abruptly only to find an orange Popsicle being thrust towards my face.

"Ya like popsicles?" Jane squeaked as I peeked up at her in confusion. She was currently holding said Popsicle out to me.

"Yes…?" I mumbled softly in uncertainty. "Where'd you get that from?" my eyes settled back on the frozen treat.

"Went inside and stole it from some fighting twelve year olds." She explained with a grin, I slowly lifted my arm and relieved the Popsicle from her.

"When'd you do that?"

"Just a second ago…"

I gave her a wild look.

"You left?" I gasped; she raised an eyebrow at me, but before I could inquire further she went into a laughing fit.

"Shesh! You're as oblivious as your dad and your sister." Jane said once she had regained herself. I chuckled even though I wasn't in a very funny mood.

"It's not that we're oblivious! You're just very… Ninja like…" I said playfully.

"Oh so now I'm a paid mercenary, huh?" She teased, rolling her eyes. I laughed partially stupefied by how much she knew, but keeping that I was PO'd off her radar. "How does that even correspond with being sneaky?"

"Because Ninjas are sneaky," I told her some anger hitting my voice but I instantly covered with a laugh.

"Vampires are sneakier." She corrected skeptically, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, than you're very Vampire like." I said jokingly.

"That, I can agree with." She said nodding her head, I laughed completely confused how we got on this subject but happy we did because it majorly lightened up my crappy mood! After a laugh or two, she went back into serious mode though -like a good way older than me vampire girl-. "I knew I shouldn't have left your side." She grumbled with a frown and a downward shift of her gaze. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I quickly looked around me, had something happened in that short time she had been gone? She let out a curt laugh as I looked back at her with a puzzled stare.

"Back in the clearing…?" She grumbled, her red eyes giving me a look befitting a worried parent. I opened my mouth in an 'OOH!-I-get-It!' response. "Ya…" She laughed her expression becoming a lighter grin. I grinned back.

"Well, no need to worry I'm perfectly fine." I said with a quick glance at our hands. I took my hand and threaded it into hers again, after shifting the Popsicle to my free hand; she instantly gripped it like a life line squeezing my bones together. I tried my best not to show that I was majorly in pain at that moment, by turning my gaze back on my new pack.

"I know…it's just-." Jane started as Seth began pretending to be a rabbit in front of the adults…I had no idea why he was pretending to be a rabbit…Maybe it was to explain something… But then again it was Seth…

If it weren't for the fact that my parents and Seth had made up in a way, I would have been making fun of Seth at this moment (well outright, not just mentally complaining about his weirdness…). But, even you know it was kind of strange how fast it took… more my mother and Seth… to just forgive and accept my dad like that. I mean, for me, it had taken my dad some pretty good talking (including a hug which I enjoyed thank you) to win me over. It seemed as soon as I had forgiven him, everyone started forgiving him (excluding Renesmee, who I noticed was still arguing with him…Geez long argument). Even Carlie was pretty okay with him now it seemed. I found that a little unjust, I mean I wanted to be the only one who accepted and loved my dad for a while… That would give him more time to Pay attention TO ME and make up for everything. But I guess I shouldn't be talking, because obviously the three of them had forgiven me for all the nasty things I had done to them. I really didn't deserve the support the five (Because, though I really didn't know Embry and Quil… they were 'ex-re-uhm-Pack-Jacob-members-I-Suppose-…' and liked my dad! So I had to include them!) of them had given me back there…They had stuck their necks out to solve my problems… the least I could do was just go along with it and not question things. Plus I mean it was a little greedy with people, I was more than a little manipulative at times, And anyway… Being in a pack with people you don't like sucks (I know from MAJOR experience) so it was good that they made up!

This was a good thing! I was classifying it as good in my brain from this moment on! BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME…

"-I mean that girl said some pretty nasty things to you…" Jane said breaking into my mental blabber, a worried look on her face which said she was afraid I was angry or not in agreement with her. Oopsy… Need to work on multi-concentration.

"Yah… Jordin can be kinda a b*tch…" I muttered rubbing my neck awkwardly. Jane smiled happy that I was with her on this.

"Language!" My mother yelled at me from her spot at the door (AT LEAST 10 FEET FROM ME BY THE WAY), I turned and looked at her in surprise… NOT ONLY EVASEDROPPER… but she was a good multitask-er… And listener…

"Can kinda be? Jesus Jayson! She is a b*tch!" Seth said breaking into our conversation and starting to trudge over to me (he must be bored with the adults), the Qui-Embr-ians did a melodramatic eye roll at my mother (I have a feeling my mother was a pretty big B*tch to them before I came into existence… and I've had it for a while now…).

"SETH! Language!" Leah yelled at him as he walked over to us, like he had just said f**k to a group of preschoolers. "And you two…Gah!" She added with an intent glare at the Qui-Embr-ians.

"I'm not two Leah, plus they're sixteen. They say F**k twenty four seven." Seth told her over his shoulder (I had an odd feeling he had heard my inner thinking…) with a sneer, my mother sighed and turned back to the Qui-Embr-ians to more than likely complain about her brother, but they were already into a conversation with one another. I saw a frown form on her face before she turned back to yell at Seth.

"You are a horrible influence!" She yelled at him with a major mom disapproved frown. By the time she responded, Seth had reached Jane and I (Siblings: can't live with em… Can't live without-… Well… Actually the thing was you couldn't kill em.). Seth stopped in front of me and we proceeded to stare at each other in confusion.

After a few seconds; Seth reached out, and snatched my Popsicle (I personally let him take it for I wasn't a very big fan of orange…My ex-girlfriend… always took my Orange popsicles…). Once he took a bite out of it he acknowledged that I wasn't just a 'Popsicle-holding-contraption' with; "S'cool that I have this?"

"Sureee"

Jane stared at Seth evenly for a second. I could tell she decided against what she was originally intending to do, for she turned back to me and started up our original conversation.

"To be honest…" I looked back at her as Seth continued munching "-I don't think you're a monster, or that you hurt the people you love at all. I mean look at the two off them." Jane said pointing behind me and then gesturing over to Carlie and Albus. I peeked over in time to catch them laughing at something going on…ON THE ROOF! I knew Jane was trying to comfort me. But even Jane couldn't make this all better to me… Sure I wasn't thinking about it majorly now, but we all know that it was going to take some serious therapy to get over the… ex-best friend… thing completely (and my whole life for that matter, but we're not going there… OKAY?)…

But I had to give Jane credit, she was right. My mom, dad, uncle, and two random guys I had just met were going to have a ball being the group they had been before my existence. Plus Carlie was madly involved with Albus… Whom I would totally rip to shreds if he ever hurt her in ANYWAY (HEY, older brothers are meant to look after their little sisters! She was a _whole one week_ younger than me which meant I had to be an awesome older brother)…

"Yah I guess you're right." I turned back to her. I tried my best to keep an indifferent expression, but forgot that indifferent comes off as upset to most people. She laughed and placed her little cold hands on the sides of my face. I gave her a confused look as she put her thumbs on the sides of my lips and pushed them upward so I was smiling. We both laughed in unison at how I looked… and how I imagined I looked. So Awk…

"I hate it when you frown." She murmured with lowered eyes. She removed her thumbs from my lips and let me have my face back. I stretched my hurt hand for a moment and then rejoined her hands as a real smile grew on my face.

"I hate it when I frown too, but we have to do it sometimes." I told her, she looked back up at me with a frown on her face and nodded in agreement. I quickly changed my smile to a frown not wanting to be a hypocrite. By then Seth was a little sick of our 'gooey-ness'.

"Are you okay?" Seth grumbled his dark eyes set on me… and most of the Popsicle gone, I turned away from Jane and gave him a surprised smile... trying to hide my laughter at how quickly he had eaten my Popsicle.

"Yes…"

"Then stop complaining." He grumbled before biting off the rest of the Popsicle. Before I could think of a rebuttal, Seth's eyes bulged.

There was a short pause as Seth slowly opened his mouth (Remainders of the Popsicle still inside) and looked at the bare stick.

"BRAIN FREEZ-ZE!" Seth cried with a full mouth; dropping the stick and squeezing his eyes shut. Surprisingly, he kept his mouth open like he was waiting for the air to melt his brain freeze away… actually not surprising… I gave him a wild look along with Jane. After a few seconds of watching my uncle suffer through his Brain Freeze, I noticed my mother was walking over to us; a worried look was her primary expression.

"Seth?" My mother grumbled as she reached her little brother. Seth stayed completely still…As if moving would influence the brain freeze…

"Is he okay?" Carlie inquired, I looked over to see both her and Albus had detracted themselves from the humor on the roof in order to gawk at my uncle. At that time I spared myself a glance at what was so 'High-larious'. Lily had her flashlight out (the one she had been shinning on Jane and I earlier) and was projecting hand puppets with some other kids onto the side of the house. Jesus I can't believe I missed that earlier… As I looked around I also realized I was missing Edward being an orchestrator for a floating sofa on the second floor.

"Ya he's fine…" Leah grumbled bringing me back to my current situation. As Carlie began to respond, Leah cut her off and turned back to me. "Jayson, who's this?" My mother asked with a nod to Jane. I gave my mother a confused look… but slowly I remembered that I hadn't yet told her about Jane… Gulp…

This is Jane." I murmured. "She's my girl friend."

"Ooh?" My mother said bewildered. I nodded and looked at Jane as Quil and Embry arrived. By now Seth had recovered from his brain freeze.

"Jane, this is my Mom. Leah… If you didn't catch that before." I told her, Jane laughed.

"New girlfriend?" Seth asked, coming out of his brain freeze. Jane looked over at him her red eyes wide. Seth, and the Qui-Embr-ians eyes lit up at the sight of her face.

"Whoaa…. You're not a veggie vampire!" Seth said his dark eyes just as wide as hers and his finger pointed at her like she was Chewbacca.

"Yes..." I answered both his questions… curious as to why he hadn't caught that earlier…

"Already?" He said surprised… I caught a glance at Quil and Embry, they were looking between Jane and I in complete confusion.

"Well… I mean…" I started saying not sure how to get this message through to Seth. "She's my girlfriend-."

"By default." I heard my dad say from a ways over, I turned and scowled at him as Jane laughed. My dad winked at me from his argument with Renesmee… Wonder how that was going?

"Niiiiiicccceeee." Seth slurred an admiring look on his face.

"So how long have you two been… together?" My mom butted in, her eyes were intently on Jane.

"Well… Just two days actually… That's part of the reason that whole mess back there happened." I told her shyly; my mother was looking at Jane though, obviously taking in the fact that I was holding hands with a vampire…

"Well why didn't you tell me there was another girl you were seeing?" My mother asked softly after absorbing that Jane was INDEED a vampire.

"Well when you put it that way, it's like you think I've been fooling around with Jane behind… You know whose back…" I said not wanting to say…Uh…The other girls… name. My mother raised an eyebrow wondering if I WAS fooling around with Jane… "I mean, I wouldn't do that sort of thing! That's just wrong, and we've only been together for a day or so." Jane shifted uncomfortably obviously feeling VERY awkward.

"Okay… But don't you think you're taking things just a little too fast? I mean you just… and you've only known Jane for a few days…" She said with a concern tone.

"Well… I mean… Were meant to be…" I muttered hoping my mom would catch on and not pull a dad.

"Jayson Sweetie, It's just…" My Mom started.

"He means they're soul mates." Carlie corrected and giving my mother's back and intent stare, I looked back at her and realized they were still tuned into my conversation. My mother simply ignored Carlie and gave me a puzzled look.

"He can't live without her…?" Albus added softly hoping to help… but he probably wasn't the best help… or knew what imprinting was…

By now the boys of the group had caught on to my explanation.

"Wait! What?" One of the Qui-Embr-ians gasped, the other one followed up with a; "WITH A VAMPIRE?"

"Jayson?" Seth asked totally confused.

"What are you talking about?" My mother growled looking at all of them in frustration.

"We imprinted." Jane said with a sigh, like she was talking to an idiot (Sadly she was…).

"Ooohh!" My mother mouthed in surprise. "That… SOON?" She said rudely.

"What do you mean 'That soon'?" One of the Qui-Embr-ians grumbled at my mother

"Mom… I'm sixteen…" I grumbled to her also, not to mention I looked like I was almost… eighteen…? Jane gave me a surprised look which only confirmed I looked older than sixteen!

"But…" Leah murmured a sad look on her face. Mom, I wasn't going to be your little boy forever! I mean I'm pretty much a man now! I have needs, and that includes: Food, over sleeping, hot girls, late nights, and red Italian sports cars. (I kid the Ferrari!)

"Leah! The kids just like his dad give him a break." Seth said putting his hand up near her face, she turned and looked at him giving him that evil glare. "Hey how old is this little chick anyway?" he said ignoring his sister.

"Seth, you don't go around asking girl's ages! That's rude!" I said defensively for Jane. She giggled from my side as Carlie 'Mhm'd in agreement.

"Hun, you need to calm down." She said squeezing my hand, I turned my head and glared at her… She was supposed to be on my side! She rolled her eyes at me and looked at Seth with her cute smile. As I looked at my mother I saw her scowling at Jane in that unhappy 'mother-of-boy-friend' way… My mom needed to lighten up Jane, Not me! "Physical or existence wise?" She asked not catching my mom's glare.

"Uh… How bout both?" Seth said with a curious look of success to the Qui-Embr-ians.

"Seventeen… But I think I've been seventeen for like… 200 years?" She said putting her finger on her chin and thinking.

"Niiiiiiiiccceeee!" Seth said with an admiring look directed toward me. "Dating older women huh?" He turned to Leah and grabbed her shoulders turning her around so they were face to face. "SEE! He's just like his dad!" Seth said with an over joyful look.

"Seth, if you weren't pinning my arms to my sides right now. My fist would be in your face." Leah grumbled as Seth grinned at her happily.

"Jeez Seth." I sighed. "She's only like… 184 years older than me…" As I said this I realized just how stupid I sounded… YAH, 184 years. Seth blinked at me, a mellower look on his face but completely unresponsive. Seth immediately let go of my mom and flung around so he was facing the opposite direction. My mother gave Seth's back a bewildered look.

"Hey Jake! He's just like you!" Seth yelled to Jacob, his hands both pointing at me. My dad looked over at me slowly in surprise as my face started turning red in embarrassment. Renesmee was currently crying into his chest as Seth interrupted. My mother grumbled, OHH I knew she wanted to be in Renesmee's place… HAHA! Caught in the act mom! I knew you were after him all along!

"What's this all about?" My dad said pushing Nessie (Muhaha! Loch Ness monster!) away slightly, who looked over at us in confusion.

"Seth forgot to take his meds." My mother grumbled her eyes weary of my dad. Seth shot her a confused look and then turned back to Jacob like an excited puppy dog.

"Jacob! This kid is dating a 200 year old vampire babe!" Seth said pointing at me again; I had to cover my face from the sheer embarrassment of the Seth syndrome. I was done with full crowd attention Seth…

"Yes Seth… I know that…" Jacob said patting Ness's shoulder (She stared at me angrily… THANKS SETH). "By the way I thought you were angry at me…?" Jacob said with a weary look at Seth. The Qui-Embr-ians looked at Seth questionably also.

"What? Huh? Why was I mad at you?" Seth asked totally confused. Maybe it wasn't ADD… maybe it was a personality disorder?

"Ohh, Never mind." My dad said with a relived smile. "You know you are probably the craziest person I know Seth."

"RIGHT!" Seth said and then continued to point at Jane. "200 year old vampire babe!" My mother groaned and shook her head unhappily as Jane smiled widely.

"Did you know about this…?" Leah asked Jacob with a scowl.

"Yup, but I just found out only recently…" He said as Nessie detached herself from him and turned so her shoulder was to him. "You never really told me, or your mother for that matter, how you met Jane…" He grumbled as Renesmee initiated the 'angry-stare-of-doom'. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"All you fault." My mother said pointing the finger at my dad who just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Leah." He said with a fake smile on his face; she smiled right back at him, sure it seemed to them like a sneer, but I knew it was like a head over heels school girl. By now my father was giving his full attention to us.

Okay! So this just proved that things we're boiling down and my mom was accepting my father again… But if she thought they were going to 'run off in some romantic way' and that he was 'going to leave Carlie and Renesmee just like he had left us'… My mom was cruising for heartbreak… After this, I was going to have to give the girl some relationship advice… Such as move on…

"Mom… You need to move on…" I grumbled speaking my mind (oops); she looked over at me, puzzled.

"That reminds me… I'm a bit homeless at the moment." Jane said looking up at me warningly and changing the subject, I looked down at her and felt my heart skip a beat.

Uh… Oh…

"She can stay at my place!" Seth volunteered immediately.

"NO." Leah, Jacob, the Qui-Embr-ians, and I said in unison. Jane laughed at us… OHH if only she knew…

"Aww…" Seth muttered as if we had just taken his favorite toy away from him.

"Maybe the Cullens will take her in?" My mom said looking at Jacob. "I mean at least there he can see her often?" She added.

What was this? Permission to sleep over at the Cullens and spend the night at my dad's? Was my mom suffering from a concussion of some sorts? I gave my mom an 'OMG-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU!' look. She mouthed 'you owe me' in response.

It is settled… I am Cooking dinner for the next three days, saying I'm sorry countless times, calling her Mommy WHENEVER Jane was not around, and getting a job… Hopefully she won't ask anything extra from me…

"I could see if that would be okay…" Jacob agreed with a grin at my mother (I had a feeling he and I were on the same wavelength… DAD, if you can hear me, we're beating up Emmett!). "I mean after the house is in order and stuff, but I think it'll be fine."

"Thank you!" Jane said with a sigh and a relieved look on her face… Jane! You didn't need to get all worked up! I would have found some place for you to stay… Hopefully… and it would not be a cardboard box or doggy house (Or Seth's house!)!

"What about Carlie? Is she staying at the Cullens?" I asked the thought popping into my head. I turned to Carlie.

"Yah…" She grumbled to my father who grinned suddenly closer to our little group. "But you know the rules."

"I know the rules." Jacob said with a grin at her, Renesmee punched him in the chest making him look back at her in confusion.

"So do we get the full story on your expedition?" Renesmee added. Leah nodded in agreement with her though I knew they hated each other...

Carlie, Jacob, And I looked at each other with a grin.

'_Who really needs the past?'_

'_With thee allure of something new?'_


	44. Part 4: Chapter 36: Carlie

**_~*~Carlie Black~*~_**

**Chapter 36: **_**He went to Jared's! Just as I commanded!**_

_~*~One Year Later~*~_

Sometimes, things get confusing…

And, sometimes, things turn out exactly how you want;

But for some reason…

When things turn out exactly how you want them to turn out, you tend to feel like they're confusing!

Like right now for instance:

I was a nervous wreck. I was wearing a lovely red dress that was sleeveless, fell to my knees, and had a corseted top while the skirt was slightly poofed out. My hair was down and in loose curls, and my makeup was flawless, but I still didn't feel beautiful. That sound silly, but I was so nervous that I felt like throwing up. I was about to go see the man that I loved more than anything in the world, and I had a huge feeling (More like I had pretty much planned…) that he would ask me the most important question in the world, so as you can see, I had to look perfect!

I was bustling about my room, while Lily, Rose, and Alice tried as hard as they could to calm me down.

"Carlie, sweetie, you need to calm down," my vampire aunt said reassuringly.

"Listen to her, Cici." Lily interjected. "You're the most beautiful thing on this earth right now and you need to relax. He loves you!" How could I even listen to her! She was absolutely beautiful herself! (She had REALLY filled out in the past year… It made me ENVIOUS!)

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You guys are both right, but I'm just really worried. What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if I just think that he's going to ask me to be his wife, but he really is just going to break up with me and say that he loves another girl and it was all just a lie, just like in Legally Blonde?" I sounded hysteric and I knew it. But I just couldn't stop all of my worst thoughts form pouring out of my mouth.

"Carlie Jane Black, if you doubt for even a second that that boy loves you then you are completely crazy." Lily said as she grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. "You look absolutely amazing and you are going to go down there and let Albus Potter put a ring on your finger even if it kills you!" She then pushed me unceremoniously out of the room and shut the door roughly behind me. I swallowed hard before walking down the stairs to meet my future.

He was sitting in the dining room which had a wonderful meal laid out that Albus himself had cooked (Hopefully… because vampires weren't the best cooks and my brother and father certainly could not cook without burning half the house down!). When he saw me, he quickly stood up and smiled.

Okay… before you question anything… YES we were having a date at the Cullens house, (Because my father REFUSED to let us go on a date anywhere else… Plus Albus had just got back from Hogwarts not too long ago… Which was sad… and going out for the night, I don't think he had it in him with the jet lag and all!) YES everyone was in the house listening in on the date, (And usually it ruined the romantic feeling during the date… [BUT WE GOT THROUGH IT!]) And YES I was absolutely HEAD over HEELS for this man! (Surprise, Surprise…)

"You look perfect." He said, seeming in awe. I finally felt beautiful even though I was still nervous. I said my thanks before giving him a small kiss on the lips. We sat down and toasted to Dumbledore, before eating the wonderful salmon that Albus had cooked to perfection.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked, pretending not to know what was going on. Albus took a deep breath.

"I – I actually have a very important question to ask you, and you don't have to answer right away." He stammered. My heart beat faster and louder, Albus could surely hear it by now. I didn't say anything as Albus stood up and walked over to my chair. I didn't say anything as he got down on one knee. (Though… On the inside I exploding with excitement! I wanted to get up and scream at the top of my lungs! Wonder what I would scream…)

"Carlie Black, I love you more than anyone I have ever met. I love that you blush when someone complements you, I love that you're incredibly bright, and most of all I love that you are so giving and are so protective of your big brother, whom I still think wants to kill me." I laughed at this, Jayson was really skeptical of Albus when he returned to America with me, in fact I remember him threatening to shred Albus to bits if he ever hurt me.

"I want to spend every day of my life with you starting right now. I never want to leave your side until you order me away, and even then I may put up a fight." He said with a big broken grin. "Please, Carlie, would you do me a massive honor of becoming my wife?" he finished, pulling out a lovely ring with a white gold band and a marvelous diamond that wasn't obnoxiously big or too small, but still a perfect modest size that was absolutely beautiful. I didn't notice that I had started to cry until the tears hit my knees.

"Yes," I said instantly (That's what I would have screamed!). "Yes, Albus, I will marry you!" My new fiancé's face broke out into his huge dorky smile. He lightly put the ring on my finger, before he grabbed me and pulled me into a loving, tender kiss. I couldn't have been happier with anyone else.

All the sudden my ears were filled with the loud clutter created by people rushing down the stairs. Everyone in the house was suddenly in the room, cheering and clapping. Lily, Rose, and Alice were already planning the wedding, and fighting over who was going to be my maid of honor… Which could lead to a fight or some more issues on a later date…

I laughed at them and was about to pull Albus in for another kiss, but he was quickly ripped from my arms by my brother and father (AS USUAL). I looked at them confused as they marched him towards the door.

"We'll be back soon, Sis," Jayson called back to me with a mischievous grin. All my dad did was look at my fiancé evilly. Albus looked at me for help.

"Bring him back in one piece, please…" I said, knowing that nothing I said was going to help Albus now that he was half way to the woods. My dad and brother wouldn't hurt him physically, but he might freak out a bit when they both started to strip. I knew that they were going to take Albus into the woods and try to scare him into total submission with their wolf forms. Albus could handle werewolves… but the naked male physic, I wasn't too sure about…

I walked back to the rest of my family and smiled at them. The fight over my maid of honor had been decided, Lily, Rose, and Alice were all going to share the responsibility and Jane was going to be the only 'bridesmaid'… I hoped that it was going to be a wide isle. Shaking all of the girls off of me, I walked over to my mother, who was crying her beautiful, 18 year old looking eyes out.

"Mama," I said with slight exasperation. She didn't say a word, but let a great sob escape her little mouth before she threw her arms around me.

"My little baby's getting married!" she sobbed in my ear and on my shoulder. "How did this happen? Just yesterday you were in diapers and ridding around on Emmett's shoulders…" She continued to cry for about five more minutes, until Edward (I still felt uncomfortable with calling a guy who looked 17 grandpa…) came over and took over comforting duties.

"Congratulations, Carlie," he said as he patted my hysterical mother's back.

"Thanks, Uncle Eddie," I said with a smile before scampering off to put on something that was a little less uncomfortable than this death trap of a dress.

_**~*~TLA~*~**_

When I came back down stairs in grey sweat pants and a white tank top, the party had cleared out and Albus was sitting alone on the white sofa, holding a bag of ice to his head.

"Al," I asked confused. "What did my bodyguards do to you?" Albus laughed as I sat down beside him.

"Nothing, I got this from tripping over a tree stump," He smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that they were going to strip?" He looked at me anxiously. I giggled before readjusting his bag of ice.

"That wouldn't have been any fun." Albus rolled his eyes before claiming my lips with a kiss.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked me gesturing to the ring that I had spent a great deal of time admiring in my room when I was changing. "I mean, you're entire family was hiding in the next room, and you really didn't have a chance to say no. You still can if you want to you know, I don't want to force you into anything you don't feel is right-"

"Al," I interrupted. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I said before kissing him again. "I love you and I want to marry you more than anything in the world so stop thinking." I looked down at my ring and readjusted it with my fingers. "Perfect." I said, before giving Albus a sly smile and kissing him on his neck.

"Carlie, babe," He said trying not to sound too turned on as I continued my own personal torture. "What if your dad or Jayson walks in?" He asked sounding sincerely worried. (So my bodyguards were still romping around the woods? Ohh they wouldn't be back until morning for sure!)

"Fine," I said as I pulled my lips away from his neck ever so slightly. "Then we'll just have to go up to my room." Albus swallowed hard before throwing the ice down on the couch, picking me up bridal style, and carrying me back up the stairs and to my room.

Everything was perfect. My family was dysfunctional and a little unconventional (A LITTLE?), but they were happy. I was getting married to a guy that I loved more than life its self, and I couldn't have been happier if I tried. Everything was perfect… until my dad and brother raided my room at three o'clock in the morning (Luckily Albus and I were just sleeping by this time) and pulled my fiancé from bed, and out the door.

He never did tell me what happened to him that night…


	45. Part 4: Chapter 37: Jayson

**_~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~_**

**Chapter 37: **_** Guilt is a very magical thing…**_

_*~*Two years after the clearing*~*_

How to start this off?

Things…

Couldn't be better!

Life was good, good, good, good! The best it's ever been for me.

You see I had this feeling… this really good feeling… You know that relaxing feeling you get when you know what you're doing? That raging male confidence where you feel like you could handle two hot girls at once, no problem? Well, YUP! I was filled with it, probably not a good sign… But I had a brief amazing glow around me that I was refusing to let go of.

I mean, my sister was getting married! Not to mention the groom was WATCHA! Whipped. (And brainwashed into total submission by my father and I… BONUS)

So yup, you've been a pretty big slacker… Not keeping up with this story? Psh! Well you're lucky I have time to explain this all to you… lazy, lazy…

So to start things off, this was the rehearsal dinner… The food was good, the wedding party was having a good time, my dad was hammered and telling dirty jokes to his designated driver (Edward). Across the dining area, my sister was giving me 'help me!' looks from her spot at the crazy table (the potter family's table). There among loud booms of laughter, her husband to be, held her hand like an extra appendage.

Sure everyone was having fun and enjoying the night, but we all knew who the luckiest guy is tonight…. Oh come on guys! You know it's ME.

GUESS who has the hottest, steamiest, best looking, absolutely amazing-est (I know… Not a word), young blonde vampire chick… AS A DATE…

Me! And my date wasn't bitchy Rosalie… I was holding hands with the love of my life,

My one and ONLY,

(Drum roll please…)

[Ooh come-on! hand me a drum roll please.]

Thee perfectest vampiary match for my wolfy illiterate self. (Yes, most of the words in that sentence were not words at all, don't correct me you…ass!)

…My little Jane… SO BACK OFF. (Naw I'm just kidding about the threatening. I won't kill you, ill just bite your hand off is all.)

Yeah so she was an EX volturi member… and I was acting like a love sick puppy nowadays… but we clicked, it worked… Like two pieces of toasted bread shmushed together with a slice of hot molten cheese… At least that's what it would be after tonight… (Bahaha! Jayson made a dirty joke)

Among a date, and a good time included… I was getting a BETTER time later. I had a rain check, a booty call as some people call it. (I didn't wanna call it that though. that would make it a bit cruel.)

I… Was getting laid tonight….

After 18 years, two months and 20 days (Yes, I was sexually frustrated enough to count everyday…), I was finally getting my pay back for years of abstinence. We were having SEX, sex, sex, sex. And she was not going back on this agreement! (Well… Doesn't he sound a LITTLE obsessive… hmm?)

I mean, Jane was hundreds of years old, more than likely experienced beyond belief! (We're talking hundreds of men!) She couldn't even lie to me and say she was a virgin! (Sad, sure…) But it didn't matter because; no matter how horrible I was going to be tonight. We both knew I'm her only just as much as she's my one and only. Plus girls liked inexperienced young guys…. Right? Oh what the hell was I saying?

Along with these… thoughts… it was about time we stopped thinking about them… especially with Edward in the room (I've found I learn better through experience lately). I had a feeling that it wouldn't matter though, even if I did think about sex with Edward in the room, because we weren't really RELATED… In his mind I was just that Kid that his son in-law and that one Leah chick (The crazy in need of therapy one) had gotten together and made in their spare time… Plus, I gave him something to hold over Jacob's head whenever he did something wrong… That's something to be respected for in the book of Edward. I was pretty much a replacement Seth, the Mutt Edward could tolerate.

So as some background; me and Edward had a mutual agreement… I gave him something to use against my dad, and he didn't poke my brain… Since he had grown use to hearing my 'annoying, loud, repulsive' mental voice drumming his mind ears.

So… now that we have developed a sketchy outline of what was going around the room right now (Don't you dare complain). You probably want a complete explanation of what you missed the past… two years? Jeez this might take a while… good thing I've been preparing! So I thought it would be interesting if I took you on a mental tour around this very dining area. Deal?

Alright then, so let's start at my table then (since you have no decision in this story):

So at my table:

Across from me was my mom, Leah Clearwater Muddel (the Muddel was a work in progress) sat with my new soon to be step-father… Nate "moonshine" Muddel. He looked only three years older than me, but he had spent the last 10 years 'searching for his inner being' (how that went I don't know). So to sum Nate up, he was a definite flower child and a majorly wealthy human fruit loop. As for my mother… well that was a longer story…

Two years ago after the "epic" battle between awesome team Forks and the icky volturi… my 16 year old self had told my mother directly that it was time for her to move on. Forget about my married and happy dad, stop imagining they'd run off together in some strange sickening and more than likely overly gushy romantic novel way (which we all knew would never happen), and just meet some new nice… people! Get a life pretty much. And a few weeks later, sure enough, my mom was hitting the town with some of her old girl friends. Tight, black, strapless, cut up to her thighs cocktail dress, red lips like candy apple, high heels that I suspected _could_ kill a man, a face make-up-a-fied to the point where she looked 20 again (though I must admit my mom was a very beautiful lady), black fishnet, push up black strapless bra, and to top it all off no underwear (which I found out later when I was helping her wasted self out of her nightly apparel [poor me]). She was crushing the town with her COUGAR mind set and her cold and solid heart, the prefect gold digger. Who couldn't be more proud? Well… her 16 year old son of course!

My mom was making excellent progress! And in the past two years of living with this newly defined cougar mother, I've learned that it is to be expected that "moonshine" would be out of my life before he claimed two drawers in my mom's dresser… Or an egg in her ovary for that matter! So I refused to get comfortable with him or any of the young guys my mother had prayed (eating not church related) on. Instead I just scooted my butt over to the Cullens house during the loud, rough, and dirty nights in my mother's room. There I could take refuge in their guest bedroom, which I've pretty much made my room. Plus I get to have a good night sleep with Jane their! Poor grandma has to rough the night out at the home front… Her little TV's volume could be turned up to the max, but we all knew it could get pretty noisy upstairs…

But my mom was one of the many changed people in this place, so it was time to move on. As I looked to my mother's left I made eye contact with the perfect candidate.

Seth grinned at me, his dorky smile smacked across his face.

Seth was on the road to being a mature adult; he was more mature than my mom for that matter! He had a good head on his shoulders, or at least one in the making, for instance he no longer drank as much as he use to (So that was an average human alcoholic quantity… Yah I know work in progress…) and he was more aware of people around him. Including me! He apologized to us for all his negative and cruel behavior he had when the three of us didn't get along. (We also apologized but that wasn't as important as Seth's apology). Seth had finally found the women of his dreams too! The bad part was she was Sam's daughter and in my grade….

Her name was Tala Uley, well known for her big dark eyes that made even the most whipped pack members gawk. Sure she was Sam's (Mean pack leader's) daughter, but even Sam couldn't force his minions into liking people you see. Her manipulation ability was not from her father's control over the minds of young Quileute boys, but instead from the beauty her mother had given her… The worst part about Tala though; was her personality, aka she was just as stuck up as Sam. The thing I hated the most about this majorly watered down Romeo and Juliet story was indeed the fact that I got stuck as their only communication … You see, Seth couldn't go and talk to Tala. Seth wasn't even in Sam's pack! He went AWAL on Sam like 18 years ago (that's how old I am… Sh*t). Even I couldn't get much free time with Tala, with her being with the pack (daddy's girl) or doing her cheerleading thing (Wait… La push didn't have cheerleading, it was too little…) well… something preppy like that! Either way it was impossible to get Seth's messages to Tala without going into the danger zone. Since technically I had gone AWAL on Sam and joined team Jacob Black, the pack wasn't very happy with my existence at the moment…

But like Tala, when I graduated from La push and finally made my life out of the reserve. I would be rid of the people who breathed down my neck 24/7 and finally have the love of my life… But unlike Tala I wasn't going head first into an unknown conflict. You see the thing Tala didn't know was that Seth was suffering from late 20's early 30's male baby fever (APPARENTLY IT DOES HAPPEN)… The moment she graduates and gets her hands on Seth… My mother and I expect she'll be popping kids out like no other. But hey, at least I'd have some more little innocent minds to corrupt…

Tala wasn't invited, or more than likely wasn't allowed to come, to the rehearsal dinner. Seth was spending his night watching his older sister while her (my mother) and I got to hang out with our current love affairs. I felt bad for him, but it was my time to get a break from his romance crap and get to spend some time with my girl.

Which lead me in circumference to Jane, my baby. It was pretty self explanatory what she had been spending her time doing. Jane had officially cut human blood of her diet and was now part of the Cool Cullen Clan. Sure I loved not having to worry about her getting into trouble with the human police, but I really did miss the red eyes I had fallen in love with. Plus whenever she came into the house smelling of fresh dead human, I always got really hungry… Maybe werewolves were human eaters? (I didn't really know to be honest) But Human sounded like something I may try in my future just so I can go around and tell people 'I'm a cannibal!'… You know, now that I think about that, eating human might just be the most disgusting thing I could do… I'd have to research that topic a little further, after I research Jane a little further… (Oohh LA LA) But! Even though Jane became a vegetarian vampire, I was peachy with it. I mean with a body like hers and a personality so perfect and amazing that I couldn't compare it to anyone else's… well not to be any mushier, Jane was perfect.

Well… she had a personality that I couldn't compare to anyone else _here_… But there was one face that flickered into my mind at that thought OF COURSE… I hadn't spoken to… you know who… for the past two years, ever since she fled the clearing all those not very long years ago... You'd think that I would just forget about her by now? Be happy with what I got…

But it nagged me so bad sometimes… if only I had a second chance… not to be with her again, but just to soften things, I didn't want her to hate me…

…But, I mean…I…

I just….couldn't help but miss my best friend…

Moving to a less painful subject! I turned around to the noisy group behind me.

Behind me was the Cullen's table… The interesting Cullen Crew… Well they were a very fun bunch to talk about at least!

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Lovable Alice, Carlisle, and Carlisle's new wife Evangeline (explanation in the following text), sat at the table I was referring too. Making a racquet even London probably heard over their heavy metal music.

Upon the death of our not so dearly departed 'loved one' Esme… (She seemed nice but for some reason no one really liked her in the family…). Carlisle introduced the Cullens to his secret love affair, Evangeline, but I was getting a head of myself. You see, Esme died from what the vampire's called OCLDD (obsessive compulsive Leading to death disorder) a strange disorder that obviously was fatal and lead to death. Death occurred when the victim (a compulsive vampire like Esme, who was extremely obsessive about cleanliness) is surrounded by their 'Anti-complusion' (which in Esme's unique case was the mud Carlisle had thrown on her just seconds before her death). Somehow, along the weird line of connections the brain has, the compulsion -since it had not been satisfied and instead denied- causes unhealthy brain activity occurred.

Then one way or another, the vampire becomes paralyzed and experience death in a strange and awkward way. In Esme's case though, the dirt wasn't the thing that killed her. Yes, Esme could have survived the experience with only minor emotional trauma. The thing is… she did not die from OCLDD as planned by the Cullens… (Insert scary music) Esme Cullen died from the shattering of her stoney, icey cold heart brought on by the pure knowledge that the love of her life (Carlisle) had attempted to kill her.

Which Carlisle did and succeeded in! Sure it was tragic when she died, but the Cullens recovered only seconds after. A few days later, at Esme's funeral and only seconds after they had covered her grave completely, Carlisle married the women of his dreams right after his Ex-wife's burial.

Evangeline was the women's name. The story about how he met the "young, beautiful ginger" was quiet dramatic, but with little purpose for the girl was immediately thrown out of her human life and thrust into a world of vampires after a short wedding. Though the wedding was short, it was still "romantic and beautiful in a way that women only dreamed up" (Something that could have easily just been written down in a story book, with flowers and ribbons and happy endings when all things horrible have seemed to happen just moments before…). The couple was going to go on their honeymoon after the wedding ceremony for Carlie. I may not have known Esme long, and obviously there was something off about her for her own 'children' wanted to kill her, but she seemed like a nice chick so how things ended up for her… I do believe strongly that some justice is in order for Esme. Though, don't get me wrong, I believe that Evangeline meant good things for her new family. Merely, Evangeline was sucked into all this chaos by her new family's greed. I mean not much horrors could I imagine coming from a young women like Evangeline.

She was a petite young red head with skin that seemed to correspond with her new husbands perfectly, "like a vampire with a human heart and smell". Her bright eyes displayed much emotions upon her face, there color a sharp brown that reminded me of an animals. A cool gaze seemed to flow from her eyes, but her shapely pale rose petal lips formed a beautiful variety of eye catching smiles. The Cullens had high hopes for her as a vampire, she seemed pretty easily sustained and would be an easy adjustment to their already big family.

That is, if they were going to remain one big family… this brought up another conflict the family had been facing recently, even as I thought about it I felt my mood dip a little (SEGUE!).

You see, though Evangeline was not a vampire yet, Carlisle and her had great plans for the family. The first plan was something that brought up much disagreement. You see, though Carlisle had raised and helped the young vampires who were only physically 17-20 years of age. Evangeline was going for a new approach. Being young and all, by keeping Carlisle's adoptive family in the mix, she would be only a year or two older than her new 'children'. And Mrs. Cullen required a family with different values.

Evangeline wanted, like idiot Bella before she became a vampire like eons ago, to have children. Now before you get all upset! The Cullen's did their best to discourage her, they even showed her old pictures of what it had done to Bella (Bella even gave her a brief speech about the horrors of the experience. But Bella's public speaking couldn't influence an animal farm chicken) Evangeline was a toughee though…

So to support his new family on the way (if they were even able to create such a risky thing) and his new wife, Carlisle was doing something that took the family right by the heart.

He was kicking his adoptive family out, and leaving for New York with his new wife and their imaginary family. Now sure they were going to remain close but they would never live in one household again.

So there had been some debating and the broken sub families had decided what they were going to do with their life;

Since I was part of the as they called 'still flourishing' side of the family. Our story was going to be last, for now I will explain to you what the 'dead' side of the family was going to do with their forever.

Rosalie decided she wanted to take up something that she was physically made for… Modeling in Alaska… You see being extremely pretty, Rosalie would make a perfect model, and with the low temperatures and little sunlight, her freezing body temperature and glowing wouldn't be a problem.

Emmett was planning on taking up a career as a professional athlete; obviously it was something that he would also be the most amazing-est and physically fit for. Though, even if he found such a career in Alaska, he wouldn't get very far in a human's sport. Even Emmett required a challenge when it came to sports, so being able to change the outcome of the game no matter what he did… To easy…

Alice was going to take up a law enforcement career… something that the rest of us didn't expect. But we all knew she would be a master at law enforcement…. Since she can see the future and all. Plus it would be an easy job because there's little personal contact between co workers and the one person you get to touch, you beat to a pulp!

Jasper on the other hand… was taking up a career that I doubted with every pore in my body. Our bipolar and off the wall Jasper was going to become a… therapist… yes you heard me right, Therapist. Well at least he could control his patience emotions?

So now it was on to the 'still flourishing' side of our family (which luckily sat at another table!);

Edward had decided to get into a career in the medical field like his adoptive father Carlisle. Though useless and majorly pointless for all those years, Edward had built up a strong tolerance to the scent of human blood. Something he had required from courting ditzy annoying Bella, to sum up in three words: waste of time. Plus Edward himself was crazy from… well he was just crazy and it was understandable. So this made sense that he'd go into something along the crazy train stops.

As for Bella… well Bella… was being Bella and had no idea what she was going to do with her life. She was undecided about everything… Even her sanity for that matter! Recently Bella had decided to… wait for it… File a divorce with Edward. Now wait a second, you're going to love this. Her reasoning? I bet you can guess but just in case, she stated that 'Edward didn't kiss her and have sex with her as much as they did in the past'. I'll give you a second to think about that.

. . .

Now that you've processed all of this… WONDER WHY BELLA? You're a fruit loop first off! Second off, you're… well… not to be repetitive… A ditz (and they had a daughter with children but that was just another note…)! But oh wait she had a follow up on her reasoning to! It was 'I want to see what divorce is like! It could be fun for all I know!' Bella, you are the pure image of 'idiot'.

How and why my dad and Edward, two perfectly almost sane and good people, had fought over her? … It left me without words.

BUT, not to daddle:

The other three left on the list were Carlie, Jacob, and Renesmeee.

My dad and I had… OF COURSE… straightened up the daddy issues. We hugged each other daily and I told him (almost) everything just as he told me (more than likely almost) everything! He had replaced the Male… You know who… as my much needed BFF. We went on camping trips (with Seth) and went swimming (with Seth), and patrolling (with Seth), and gossiped (with Seth), and also looked after my mother (with Seth) together! He was my Alpha and I was his Beta… And Seth/My mother were our Omegas (by default). So we were one big happy family! Carlie had made up with my father shortly after her engagement with Albus (That year of her trying to ignore my father was a LONG year for all of us…). Since the Cullens were moving away, Renesmee and Jacob had decided on what they were going to do as a separate family.

Luckily! They were going to move back to the house in Forks and live there and work on their relationship (which was much needed). Ultimately I was not losing my safe haven! And once I graduated I had a TEMPORARY home to live in.

Which brought me to Renesmee's take in life… You're probably expecting that she still hates me and I'm still constantly trying to avoid her? Well, IT WAS THAT WAY…

For a while at least, but after a year of partially living in the Cullen 'manor' and a short heart to heart talk between the two of us after a very deep argument (we were both kicked out of the house for a night and stuck in the snowy woods [So much for standing up for me dad!]). We realized that we had a lot in common beyond being pushed around by my dad; in fact we liked the same kind of music! Hard rock! Partially I think she realized just how much I was like my dad, because I realized just how cool and how much she reminded me of my half-sister. So that morning we returned to the house, cold and in unison. (My sister told me, that when I walked in buddy, buddy with her mom, she was worried about what had happened in the woods… Silly girl!). In fact, just a few weeks ago when I had 'attempted' at doing my laundry at the house and (ultimately) failed and made the washer overflow with BUBBLES! Instead of calling me an idiot like my father usually called me (Love ya two dad.), she laughed and showed me the correct way to do laundry! In the process I had said 'Thanks mom!' on accident, and instead of doing an awkward scurry away like was to be expected, she grinned at me and replied with 'No problem son.'… as for what our exchange meant in the scheme of our relationship, I didn't really care because lately I had been thinking of her as a mother… of some sorts!

But… For Carlie… Well I think you can connect the dots!

"HeeelllloOoOooh?" Jane said waving her hand in front of my face and ruining my wonderful narration… (I know! She totally ruined it! But to bad)

"Yah!" I said looking at her wide eyed and surprised.

"Someone is trying to talk to you." She said with a giggle and pointed at me, I raised my eyebrow at her in confusion but then realized what she was talking about.

"Hello?" I said looking up at the person behind me.

"Hola mi hermano." Carlie said her face right over mine and her body arched over me in a failed attempt to scare me with an aerial attack. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"¿Hablas español?" I questioned straightening my back and looking over at Jane who blinked at me like a baby doll.

"¡Sí! ¡Claro!" Carlie said smacking the back of my head, I put my hand over where she hit me and ruffled my dark almost black hair with a chuckle.

"¿Qúe? ¿Por qué me golpeas?" I grumbled falsely.

"Porque, su estúpido mi hermano más viejo." She said loosely... I had an inclination that her sentence was incorrect, but I did understand it so I continued.

"¡Eso no es muy agradable!" I argued.

"¿Qué estás hablando sobre?" Seth butted in randomly, I looked at him along with my sister in complete confusion.

"Estamos hablando sobre mi esposo." Carlie lied to him with a questionable look on her face.

"¿Esposo?" Seth said surprised.

"Sí, Seth está correcta, Albus es tu novio. Él no es tu Esposo..." I corrected her she stuck out her tongue.

"No comprendo su Español…" Seth told me with a confused look... This must be new to him...

"Seth, Hablas Español, ¿sí?" I asked him.

"Sí… ¿Por qúe?" He told me uncomfortably.

"Porque, tu Español es Mal... Hablas semejante a un gringo." Jane added with a laugh… She spoke Spanish? This day keeps getting better and better…

"Sí." I agreed with a giggle. "¡Seth es un gringo!" Jane nodded in agreement laughing hysterically.

"¿Qué es un gringo?" Seth asked confused, I saw my mom take a gulp from her wine glass obviously annoyed beyond words by our Spanish. Moonshine looked stoned from my point of view.

"No es improtante. ¿Cuándo aprendiste español?" I asked changing the subject.

"¿No sé?" He asked looking around and obviously uncomfortable with the spotlight on him. I opened my mouth to prod him.

"Who's that?" My sister interrupted breaking the Spanish speaking session, I looked over at her in a glare but it failed by the fact that she wasn't staring at me. Instead, she stared over to the edge (and probably the entrance) of the clearing we were in.

"A wedding crasher, maybe?" Albus said from behind her, I immediately looked over at him and we made eye contact. He coward slightly and became red faced in embarrassment obviously intimidated by my pure awesomeness… A common greeting from my soon to be brother in-law (he was afraid of me and my dad, and we liked to pick on him a lot… Muhaha!) By the way… How the hell did he get here so fast?

"No… How would one get in here?" Carlie said turning around and facing Albus. Albus shrugged but advanced on her and took her hand like usual. (That-a-boy!) When there was no response from me, Albus looked over at me and gestured to the entrance, I immediately corresponded and looked forward.

I raised an eyebrow when I found the person; it was a young woman that looked like an Indian from la push. Who else had my sister invited from La push?

As I looked closer though… I realized I didn't recognize her from la push; in fact she was like a wannabe Quileute… The girl looked around the clearing her back partially to us; her hair was dark and long a bit past her mid-back, but obviously straight unlike most of the wavy too curly haired Quileute girls. Her skin was tan like a Quileute but I could tell she had been tanning or out in the sun a bit in order to receive the tan (From a faded tan line on her shoulder, more than likely and unconcealed bra strap?). And even from here, I could smell the wolf scent wafting off of her (which made me feel a lot better and evened out the vampire stench in my nose) but it wasn't Quileute ….

"Jayson, do you know who that is?" Carlie asked looking over at me; I glanced at her and then back at the girl realizing the whole table was zeroed in on her (smooth guys…).

"No sé…" I murmured leaning forward and moving from side to side in hopes of getting a view of her face. As if she heard my mental voice (Which if she was a pack member could be possible…) she turned around quickly and made eye contact with me.

I literally did a double take and jumped in my own spot as I realized who it was. My whole table gasped in immediate surprise, and from the Cullen's I heard there chatter stop and all of them turn and look (eavesdroppers…)

The girl stood there, at first a surprised look on her face as she realized she was being gawked at. Within a second though; she straightened up and looked forward to Carlie with a friendly smile on her face, and a look that screamed to me that she was a b*tch that brought you down with her.

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle and her undeniable red lips were formed into a friendly smile that ultimately had a crooked look to it, but it wasn't her expression that caught my attention. Her body and face, once a bit awkward and still in the process of becoming an adult, had definitely reached its peak. She was like a Meghan Fox, only HOTTER, her whole body made every guy in the room mentally scream 'I'd hit that!'. Her long waist highlighted her amazing rack followed up by a perfect tight booty and legs that screamed touch me. The dress she wore was something out of a guys -...you know…- fantasies, without a single wrinkle though it was definitely tight. It hugged her boobs and illustrated the cleavage she allowed to show promiscuously. It hugged her curves and loosened out toward her butt, and I could just sense, by how nice her body was… that in-between her legs, was worth a fortune (WHOA, TMI JAYSON), BUT WE WERE NOT GOING THERE. In fact it was about this time when I stopped drooling over how Niiiiccee she looked and turned my lusting look into a more appropriate glare.

"Jordin!" My sister said rushing forward in a happy overjoyed 'only-a-woman-about-to-get-married-would-do smile'. Albus trailed behind her like a kite tail his eyes intently on the new arrival and (more than likely) still mentally screaming 'I'd hit that!' I stood up out of my seat (startling Jane) like I was defending something… WHICH IN FACT I WAS.

"Carlie." You know who… replied in a casual alto voice, her expression totally cool. As Carlie reached her (in record time) She extended her arms and accepted my sister in a hug.

While Carlie had her back turned… You know who… Looked at me, her blue eyes challenging and her eye brows raised in a questionable look, her red lips went up proving her smile crooked… the scars on her face were thin lines of discoloration, she hadn't even tried to cover them up! I immediately wrinkled my nose and flexed my arms (Though I was sure she couldn't see my nice arm muscles under my tux sleeves). In response she bit her lip in a sexy way and winked before pulling away from Carlie and giving Carlie a sweet smile (it was at that point that I realized the whole exchange of emotions had taken place in less than a second). I tried giving her a revolted look (which she didn't see) but I felt a tingling sensation up my leg making me look down curiously. GAH, it was like I was a boy just starting puberty all over again! How embarrassing!

"It's so nice of you to come!" Carlie said with her overly happy giddiness.

"It was so nice of you to invite me." The 'pain-in-my-rear' replied, WHY THE F**K DID CARLIE INVITE HER? My sister giggled and gestured to the table Edward and Bella and other random members of the wedding party were sitting.

"That's your table; we were just about to start dinner." Carlie told her, b*tch replied with a smile and maneuvered her way around Carlie and Albus over to the table in lightning speed, Carlie looked at Albus in confusion who carted her away and back to their table. I felt Jane yank me down back to my seat as other people walking around and mingling herded themselves back to their tables.

"Ooh…" Seth started as I looked back at my table. "Vous avez un problème" He told me, I immediately raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"¿Qué?" I asked totally confused.

"Seth, su frase es en francés, no es español" Jane told him in response, he thought for a moment and then nodded in realization.

"¡Lo siento!" He said embarrassed.

"No it's fine Seth." I said breaking up the Spanish conversations. Jane looked over at me in surprise (Since I NEVER EVER break up the Spanish conversation) I gave her a worried look in response.

And for the eating part or the night, it was mostly quiet, I kept to myself pondering how I was going to avoid (and not make a fool of myself) In front of… You know who… while everyone else talked about lighter subjects and made small talk.

'_Why was she here? Why had Carlie invited her? Why did she even want to look at me, after all that happened between us? She hated me, didn't she? Was this her revenge…?'_

If she was getting revenge on me, even after what she did to me, well than…

It seemed like these wounds would never heal, she would continue to bust them open again until I finally died from them (Whine, Whimper, and Whine.). At least that was my worst fear at the moment…

Soon people had finished their meals and slowly the party transitioned into mingling and finally the stage opened up and people began grouping up and dancing as the tables were moved aside… I hovered around the area, avoiding…her… and circling the party like a wolf on patrol.

"Heeeeyyy-uh there!" A voice sounded behind my present self and bringing us all (audience included [Don't you dare give up on me!]) back to the upfront view of the party, the music began reaching my ear drums and the thoughts that had been swarming my head disappeared and gave me room to breathe. I turned around hoping to god it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Oohh, hey…" I murmured turning around and facing my father, who sat on a lone lawn chair with Seth on the ground beside him. Some (More like too many for my taste) beer cans encircled my father like a protective beer can wall; Seth currently had an empty one beside him and another in his hand. My dad was… For lack of a better word… wasted (The night before his daughter's wedding to! Come on dad- oh wait… werewolves don't get hung over do they?) Seth was buzzed at the moment but I knew he'd be just as wasted before the night was over.

"Wazzzzzuupp?" My dad slurred leaning over so far he was nearly falling out of his chair, I chuckled to myself. Drunk people were definitely entertaining to watch! Seth laughed at Jacob and poked him in the ear. "Owww, seth thatsss my EAR!" Jacob said swatting at Seth's hand and missing horribly.

"Jake, you're wasted." Seth said between laughs.

"Naahahh!" Jacob said and looked at me. "Heree my kid never liesss" He said reaching up to me (that was a lie in itself but OKAY dad!). I buttoned my lip to keep from bursting out laughing. "I'mmm not DrrrunKA, am I?" Jacob asked his eyes dropping in an attempt to sleep.

"Dad, I'm sorry but Seth's right… You probably should take a break." I said gesturing to all the cans around him, he bent over lazily and looked at them in surprise dropping his current beer in the process.

"How'd thossse get there? I'm not DrunKA, I'm ssober as a Rock!" Jacob said pointing at the cans, *cough* Alcoholic *cough*.

"Dad, you drank all of those." I said walking over and kneeling down in front of him, he stared at me droopy eyed as I began brushing all the cans into a neat little pile, He immediately pulled out another can from a conveniently placed cooler and in response I snatched it away from him and scolded him. "No more."

"Heeyy! Thatss Mine!" Jacob said trying to grab it out of my hand but I pulled it back before he could take it, meanwhile Seth continued laughing at us like a hyena, Jacob glared at me and pointed to the cooler. "Ifff you want one! Goooo take it!" he grumbled.

"Dad, I'm only 18… and you're lucky I'm not taking the cooler away." I added, Jacob gave me a drunk and confused look.

"You're not 20 yett?" he grumbled, I sighed but smiled at him, he sounded like he was getting a bit more sober…

"No, still 18… not to mention the legal drinking age is 21. Soooh you're going to have to wait a while for another drinking buddy." I told him, stopping my cleaning and handing the beer to Seth (In hopes he'd keep it from my dad).

"Poo." My dad said simply, an upset look on his drunk self. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You definitely don't look 18 Jayson." A female voice came from behind me; I immediately stood up scaring my drunk dad by the sudden movement. I heard Seth's laughing stop instantly. "You've grown a lot." The voice continued as the person circled around to the left of me. I told myself not to look at her, but the message wasn't received quick enough, instead I turned my head and looked at her anyway.

"Hi Seth." She said softly, Seth looked up at her wide eyed; she turned her head and looked at me giving me a quick sneer, her blue eyes gleamed and the faint scars on her face taunted me. I buttoned my lip and glared at her intently she immediately turned to my father not sparing one look that my glare had affected her in anyway. "Hello Jacob."

Seth and I made frantic eye contact, both unable to respond. WHAT THE F**K WAS SHE DOING INTERVENING IN OUR MAN TALK? Seth looked away and up at her a fearful look on his face. I felt my dad tug on my sleeve, and like a puppy I responded looking at him wide eyed and ready for commanding. He gestured for me to lean in and so I did.

"Who'sss the hot chick?" He tried to whisper but it came out a bit louder than necessary. I sighed and stood up without a response to him… He'd thank me later... He grumbled something under his breath and looked at her with a drunken Jacob smile on his face. "Whatsss your name?"

"Jordin." She said a trace of anger in her voice as she spoke. I looked at her quickly my teeth showing and a growl breaking through my lips. She turned on me immediately her canines showing through her red lips and her white teeth grazing them as a growl echoed mine from her. My whole body tensed as if to fight, as I noticed her hands curling like claws.

"Ooohh." My dad murmured simply his eyes wide like Seth's.

"Why the F**k are you here?" I grumbled to her under my breath. She snorted like I was childish.

"I need to talk to you." She grumbled back, her casual and women of the world acting disappearing and a serious mood entering her voice.

"I don't want to fight you." I hissed at her, her eyes widened but she kept her still posture. "My sisters getting married if you hadn't noticed." She just shook her head and looked forward closing her lips and recreating her casual stature, and most importantly angering me even further.

"Fine, be a stubborn ass hole." She hissed, it was at that point that I had had enough. I grabbed her arm tightly making her turn and give me a wild look, I ignored her confusion and half dragged her away in the direction of the clearings exit. Seth and Jacob shared confused glances with each other.

"You want to talk to me?" I told her over my shoulder, anger in my voice but keeping it down for fear other people would get involved.

"Yes, now let go of me." She yelled at me softly, her free hand prying at my hand.

"Fine." I said letting go of her and continuing to walk, she stopped momentarily and rubbed her arm as if I had really hurt her.

"Fine." She grumbled, following me into the forest. I shook my head and continued walking pushing my way through happy bystanders and spreading my negative energy to all of them as I shoved them into one another…You know who… Followed me quietly using my newly made path.

I was sick of this girl already… SHE NEEDED TO GO AWAY...

As soon as we left the clearing, the snow and wind bit at my feet and body. The wizards had been awesome and even though it was the middle of winter! They had used some magic of some sort to keep the snow and wind out of the clearing so we could have a nice party outside. The only problem was when you stepped out it was cold and windy and icky again... And in a tuxedo? It sucked. The path was mostly silent, a couple made out on an old wooden bench beside the main path (random, but it definitely made me unhappy that I had to fight with some women instead of get some action), near them was a branching off path so I turned and followed that until I found a point that to me seemed far enough away.

I looked around the wooded path and took in the area around us, there was an old wooden bench beside us which creaked as the chilly wind blew on it. The snow below our feet crunched as she walked over to me. I turned and shifted my weight uncomfortably as she approached. I couldn't take my eyes off her bowed face as she approached shivering. Even when her dark brown (almost black [LIKE ME!]-Random yes) hair fell over her bright blue eyes, my eyes focused even more on her face. She lifted her hand instinctively and brushed her hair back into its form framing her face. Her darker skin had a pale glow on it as the moon peeked through the canopy. As she brushed across her face, like a sheet uncovering a piano; the scars that ran along her face seemed to be highlights on the skin, their forms became more prominent to me with her move. Subconsciously I felt that I could depict those scars on her face even in the pitch black dark.

She looked up at me from the corner of her eyes making me focus on her eyes again. Slowly she looked up entirely and our eyes met.

There was a brief silence between us as we processed our thoughts. After this silence she shook her head and looked down with a sigh.

"Why are you staring at me…?" She muttered her eyes obviously intent on her cold feet which shifted uncomfortably.

"You never answered my question… earlier…" I responded, I sensed confusion as she shifted her weight again. "Why are you here?" I asked when she didn't respond.

"I'm here, because Inali wanted me to come. He thought it would be nice since I was invited and all…" She muttered quickly, an unsure tone filled her voice just long enough to point out she was lying. When she refused to look at me it only confirmed my thinking.

"I find that hard to believe." I grumbled. Finally at my words she stopped her eye fluttering and looked at me, locking eye contact. "I mean you wanted to apologize, so do it." I continued with a gesture forward. She stared at me, not moving as my hand got within inches of her body, her eyes stayed locked on me intensely.

"I didn't want to apologize, I never said that, in fact I don't think I have to apologize." She said looking away from me briefly when I did no other movements. I sighed.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" I asked, she opened her mouth as if to come up with an interesting response, but soon realized it was a rhetorical question. Without words she looked down again and listened. "If I had known you were just going to look at the ground I wouldn't have come." I continued, not one bit watering down my insulting tone. "I mean for god sakes can you talk or is this conversation over?"

"Are you done insulting me?" she asked looking up at me with her eyes blazing but she showed little interest in her voice. Her reaction made me grit my teeth and allow her a quick glance at their ferocious being.

"No for a matter of fact, I could go on all night insulting you and still not be satisfied." I growled with my expression twisted between anger and pain. The growl loosened up my jaw allowing me to completely close my lips. I crossed my arms over my chest processing her while she tried to keep her expression indifferent. It was hard for me to believe that she wasn't one bit offended by my reactions. "It's your call."

She immediately turned away from me and gestured in an 'of-course' kind of fashion. I gritted my teeth again, easy Jayson B-I-T-C-H or not it's still murder… in this country at least. There was an extended moment of silence between us, both of us trying to stare down the other but it was blatantly obvious that we were getting nowhere fast. Finally she broke the silence with a groan and stepped away from me.

"Look I'm just gonna go," She grumbled with a glare at me. "Unless you finally got your voice back, I don't see how we're going to get any closure from staring at one another." I remained silent knowing that I would do something harsh if I let myself. Finally with a less than satisfied broken glare she walked around me so we were almost side to side. "I'll just leave you be." She murmured in an even tone, though the statement reflected the emotions of a dejected child. I couldn't help but close my eyes and sigh, I was unhappy with this… I heard her walk away from me as I began thinking. When she left, that would be it. Enemies forever, friendship forgotten.

"Can you at least answer my question?" I muttered over my shoulder opening my eyes in time to see her stop. I could buy myself some time…

"I already answered it." She told me over her shoulder starting to walk away again. I turned around and stared at her.

"Give me a real answer." She stopped again. Slowly the band's music increased in volume making me speak louder than I found comfortable. "Not some crappy one you rehearsed."

She stared forward without a response making me feel uncomfortable… Was she going to walk away? Would she be that brave?

"Jordin, why are you here?" I repeated in a more or less shout, louder than I had anticipated it becoming. Once the words left my lips I mentally kicked myself. I buttoned my lip and looked down realizing what I had just said. I had to close my eyes as I confirmed to myself that I had just said her name. I had promised myself I'd never say that word again (never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, when monkeys fly, ever). Great now I was fighting myself?

"Jayson…?" She whispered in a gentler tone, making me straighten my back and look up at her again. Confused? She was turned toward me now and as I glanced up at her, there was an unmistakable worried look on her face. She was concerned? Well, my reaction probably hadn't been ALL that she had expected (Mental Kick, Really hard mental kick for that) after all. When we made eye contact she looked to the side and continued as if no exchange of emotions had just occurred. "You don't want to know…"

"What? Why you're here?" I garbled still stuck in processing stage.

"Uh…ya." She muttered peeking over at me, the only part of her face visible to me was her profile making it hard to read what emotion she was expressing.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I want to know?" I grumbled in confusion, hadn't I been consistently asking her why? Did I say, or hint at something, that would make any normal person think I really didn't want to know the answer to a question that I had asked… REPEATEDLY (Well that was a mouth full)?

"Because…It's kind of lame…" She turned so she was facing me dead on, not a single sign of distaste on her. When I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, she looked down and away.

"Well I still want to hear it." I said sharply, mentally scoffing at the fact that just by raising my eyebrow she had to avoid looking at me. When she didn't speak I picked up my cold feet and walked over to her farther into the forest. As I approached she crossed her arms and shivered, when I reached only a foot or so away from her she took a step away as a sign that she was uncomfortable with me advancing any further. I stopped and waited as she lifted her face and looked into the forest.

"I thought we could put what happened behind us." She said softly since I was within hearing range now. The tough guy act fading away completely now… I buttoned my lip again wanting to scream that at least part of me was hoping that. "And not hate each other." She breathed her expression unsure and her cheeks getting redder as I didn't respond.

Another period of silence, this time she had reasonable cause to be silent and wait for me to say something. When she realized I was just staring at her blankly she scoffed.

"Right…"

Her tone made me boil up with anger again.

"Fix things?" I laughed dryly. "How can things be fixed when we both hate each other?"

"Wha-." She started looking straight at me, her expression finally giving me something that I could make out as offended.

"You really believed this could be fixed, Jordin?" I continued trying to make her look stupid, but I ended up just making myself feel stupid. _'You believed it too!'_ Shut up conscious! She doesn't have to know that I'm being hypocritical! "I ca-."

"No!" She shouted stomping her foot down in front of her, brilliantly cutting me off mid thought. I felt my eyes widen and I couldn't bring myself to completely close my mouth. "-I know… and I knew that this wasn't going to work." She said correcting herself, her whole body beginning to shake as she continued. "But Jayson, I was the one who admitted that I wanted to change things! I was the one who admitted to being something I'm not!" She cried out at me. There was a palpable- (Palpable? What the hell does that mean? Why in the world did I use it in my inner monologue, if I don't know its meaning? [_'Palpable is synonymous to Obvious.'_) –emotional barrier breaking within her as she continued, I stared at her evenly. "While you just ran off and found some girl with fewer problems, telling me when all I want to do is forgive and forget that you hate me! It's like everything is some joke to you!"

'_Why did she do this to me!'_

"You are a joke to me." I countered hopping that would make her just shut up and give me some time to think. But she fired up again.

"This is a joke to you?" She screeched at me, pointing directly at her face where the scars, visible in the dim light, mocked me. "What you did to my life is a joke?"

'_Why did she do this to me?'_

"Accidents happen." I screamed back at her.

"Accident my ass! You know what you did was intentional! And you did it just because you were angry at me for what? Trying to save our relationship!" Okay now I was almost certain this woman was insane.

'_Why did she do this to me!'_

"It was all an accident! Do you really think I wanted to rip you face off Jordin?" I shouted at her, she shook her head making me grit my teeth. "I wasn't trying to KILL YOU just because you lied to everyone and hid our relationship like it was a mistake!" I rubbed in.

"Don't change the subject! What I did was for the sake of us." She yelled at me in an even tone, her eyes starting to glaze over. "What you did was cruel and pointless."

I stared at her wordlessly,

She stared back waiting.

'_Why did she do this to me?'_

I had to look away as my whole self began to corrode. I felt the need to apologize, to tell her I was sorry, but as soon as I began to manipulate the idea another part of me told me that I would only get destroyed by apologizing. Upon the diverting of my eyes I heard her cough, and gasp as if she was having trouble breathing. I could see her move her legs closer together, her knees bent slightly as she fought back what I could only assume was a sob.

We gave each other some time. I _couldn't_ look at her as she regained control of her emotions, I didn't do it on purpose; instead I was trying to get my own self back together. Finally I recognized her standing straight up again in my peripherals, and some part of me was able to break out of the glom and speak.

"Why do you do this to me?" I growled at her, turning around and looking directly at her, she jumped in her place and looked at me briefly. "Why do you always make things difficult for me? I was perfectly fine until you came here and brought all this up!"

Soon my whole self was fighting again.

"Why do you always do this to me?" She cried. "I give you everything I am, and you throw me aside and fight with me!" She pressed. Finally my person agreed upon something and started working again. "Are-"

"Jordin…" I murmured softly in interruption, trying to calm the conversation. Her tone dipped momentarily but she continued in disregard to my interruption.

"-You really that much better off without me?"

"No Jordin-"

"No?-"

"Jordin I can't be perfect!" I shouted at her, she stopped her interruption just long enough for me to get a fill in. "I know I have issues!" I told her slowly and clearly. "I know I did wrong, and I hurt you." Her eyes widened slightly "I never said I wasn't -Or didn't- But…you…you hurt me too…"

So I had accepted it, I put my cards down. If she wanted to fight and make me feel bad than she could go right ahead and do it, but I knew now that I had done everything to try and fix this. She opened her mouth her eyes narrowed. But slowly I could see her expression change as she absorbed what I had said.

We looked at each other less intensely.

"We both have issues…I know I hurt you…" She said softly. "And I'm trying to change…and fix things."

I nodded understandably.

"It's hard to change though…" She added, "And I didn't want things to change…before at least."

"And I didn't want to choose." I told her. "It's hard to make good decisions." She nodded and looked up at me softly.

"I'm not trying to hurt you now Jayson; I just don't think you understand how hard it was for me when you left me that way." She said in an even tone. I nodded knowing, and convinced through and through, that I had been a pretty big jerk off then (Audience, WE HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE A CONNECTION!).

"Look. At the time, I didn't understand… But now, I know I did screw up… I was too full of myself I guess." I told her trying to be agreeable, when she nodded I added on to the story though. "I guess when you tried to lie to them about it… and how you had kept everything from your dad, who worries about you so much…" I swallowed trying to fight down girly emotions. "It just really ticked me off."

"The moon probably didn't help either…" She added scratching her neck.

"No… the moon didn't help at all…" I added with a smirk, she smiled her cute little teenage girl smile (losing the hot babe Ms. Sexy look) and nodded in agreement. I grinned and slid my hands into my back pockets, feeling just a tad bit full of myself.

"I know I should have been a lot more open with my life…" She paused and looked away briefly. "Like my real gender and what not…" I laughed as she added that under her breath. I don't think I'd want other people hearing that either to be honest! "-But sometimes you got to put things behind you so you can change… like you." She said gesturing with a glance to me… I brushed back my hair…cocky…ya that's a good descriptive word. "I've learned to be who I am. And accept people…" She told me.

"And not hold grudges…" I added with my famous grin. She nodded in quick agreement.

"That was a big point!" I laughed "In fact, No more grudges would be splendid." She said looking directly at me with a curious raise of the eyebrow.

"So…?" I hummed looking at her with an equally curious expression. She smiled and fluttered her eyes for a second.

"Can we…maybe say that we've changed enough to…Not hate each other?" She said skittishly with a short laugh at the end.

"Mmmm…" I hummed with the start of a smile, her short laugh extended into a giggle. "I think we can handle that." She grinned.

"Good!" she squeaked awkwardly. I chuckled at her embarrassing squeak and prepared to start up another conversation, only to be interrupted by her. With a quick hop she opened her arms like butterfly wings and spoke. "Friends?"

I stared back at her uncomfortably; I was completely caught off guard by her proposal to hug and be friends. Before I could recover, I saw her expression fall as she began to realize how off setting her physical gesture was. UH-OH! Quick! Before it gets awkward!

"Sure!" I gulped as I realized the desperate need to save her from some regret. Within milliseconds; I removed my hands from my pockets and swept her into a hug. In my desperation however, I had forgotten where my arms should be placed.

Instead of crossed like a normal friendly hug usually was; I had wrapped my arms around her torso, directly bellow her arms… the thing that made this hug weird was the fact that she had to wrap her arms around my neck, which obviously was something only to people who were interested in each other did. There was a short pause from Jordin, her arms still raised out to her sides in an open gesture. I could tell she was debating whether to follow through or stand there awkwardly. I was inwardly rooting for both options…Which was, surprisingly, one of the weirdest things I had ever experienced when dealing with physical responses… no wonder, there physical… Sure enough though, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her face in-between her bicep and my neck. Immediately all I could smell was… Jordin. To be honest; this awkward hug could have gone over smoothly, If we both didn't OBVIOUSLY feel something good from being this close...

We stood there in that position, debating whether or not to disturb the other…while also not wanting to move since this was much warmer and much nicer then our original disposition (but that was beside the point)… It was only after a minute or two of standing there that I realized how quickly things went between us…This hugging seemed like it was going on forever… Finally I caved and stirred; Jordin took my stirring as a sign I wanted the hug to end, as she pulled away I followed through with disconnecting from her. Once we were arms length apart, I looked down at her; she looked back at me her face tilted up. Even though we weren't close anymore, I still could smell her strongly.

For some reason, as soon as my mind processed her smell… those negative emotions I had been bottling up inside me (which directed themselves against her…Side note)…seemed to go… Poof! Instead, I no longer wanted _just_ to be rid of her unsettling company; I wanted her company to become my company (does that make sense? [No, but most of this story lacks a logical standpoint] Okay, Cool!), and most importantly… I had this strange urge to do something that was…

…immoral...

I had a sudden urge to kiss her…GULP… it was so sudden I couldn't stop myself from admitting it.

"Jordin?"

"Ya?" I took a deep breath.

"I really want to kiss you…" She gave me a bewildered look as she responded.

"You want to kiss me?" She more gasped to herself, I took it as a inquiry instead of an inward trauma.

"Ya, but I don't think that's the right thing to do." I said softly looking down and realizing that my hands were still hovering out in front of me. Jordin had her hands raised out towards me also, which relieved me from the awful urge to retract my arms. What? She wasn't ready to let go! Hell…she probably didn't even realize she still had her arms out to me (like me)…

"You don't know that for a fact Jayson." She stated softly, I sighed/shivered as more coldness processed in my mind. This was getting a bit redundant, let's say something with a slightly sexual connotation _("WHAT? You were just bickering about not wanting to be friends with her, and now you want to start saying things that could insinuate wanting sex?"_ [-SHUT UP AUDIENCE, I never said I was going to only make amends if she had sex with me, I only in some sense want it to be that way. Everyone deserves to have some fun guys.])

"Prove me wrong than." I muttered in an, 'Ooh-I-totally-know-you're-not-going-to-do-it-but-I-can-tease-you-since-were-friends-and-I'm-hot-and-all' fashion (And everyone isn't quite sure what he means, but they nod and continue reading anyway…).

"You want me to prove you wrong?" She asked melodramatically surprised. I rolled my eyes making her giggle.

"Yup." I whispered with a sly accentuated pop on the P (_"That's actually more sexually frustrating then sexy Jayson"_ [WHATEVER]). As my words left my mouth I began to slowly advance on her, she put up her hands like she was trying to stop me, but as soon as they hit my chest they lacked any opposing force. WIN FOR THE WOLF BOY (It seems, YOU GUYS, don't know anything about werewolf women).

"You really want me to prove you wrong?" She asked rhetorically though she looked straight up at me. There was a moment of silence as we pressed a bit closer, obviously she was cold in her little dress. As for I? ("_We don't really care but somehow we have the feeling you're going to continue explaining a dirty scene, SO GO ON!"_) I shivered as her warm body pressed up to mine and my numb wet feet held me in my spot. What exactly are we doing? It was like the moment she had touched me, our minds were on something other than diplomacy…

"Mmmhm." I hummed out of a shiver. She grinned the scars on her face didn't even catch my attention at that moment, she looked perfectly normal.

"Okay…" She said going up on her tippy toes for even in heels she wasn't tall enough, unless I leaned down of course (_"Ya, ya, ya, just bang her already"_ [-You guys are getting on my last nerve!]). My arms which had been hovering around her waist gripped her tightly. I knew what she was thinking, before she even leaned into my face. There was a moment where I felt my wants and my obligations mix into a massive madness.

_Do I kiss her?_ (Why not?)

_Do I let her kiss me?_ (Hell ya!)

_What about Jane?_ (Worry about that later?)

_Was this really how it should be?_ (Shoulda, woulda, coulda.)

_Is this the only way it could be fixed?_ (I completely doubted that… but I sorta' liked this kinda' fixed!)

_Would people find out?_ (Psh, A few random strangers maybe)

_Did I want people to find out?_ (Would you want your mom to know who really caught the house on fire?)

_What are the repercussions?_ (My assumption is more kissing.)

Hundreds of thoughts swarming into my head just seconds before our lips met. This wasn't how I had expected things to work out; this wasn't how they probably should. How could I say no though? When I was so caught up in the want to kiss this beautiful, young, women in front of me? When every single thing of my life seemed to blur away and everything in this moment started to focus on her?

When our lips met though, the thoughts, and things around us weren't there, it was just our lips touching. Her cold to the touch hands gripped my jacket tighter. My hands, which had been around her waist as an attempt from my mind to push her away from me, loosened their grip and travelled around her where they met each other and clasped.

It was strange, this feeling that I felt when Jordin kissed me. It was something I had forgotten as soon as I had met Jane… Like a sudden force had pulled me back to this person and not to Jane. When Jane was in my arms, I felt cold and goose bumps formed all over my body, my lips felt cool and my body would tense in some strange defense mechanism. But here, with a werewolf in my arms not a vampire, it was different… the need to kiss her back was not because of the exhilaration I felt from her kiss, it was this wonderful feeling that came with the instant warmth I felt having another person pressed against me (Okay… We totally understand you crazy person who over analyzes EVERYTHING). I felt my body relax, not tighten, My hands though clasped behind her in an attempt to keep her close like chains, relaxed and my fingers unclasped and stretched out reaching for the warmth beneath them.

Something inside me was taking over though. I didn't want my hands to hold her in the way I held Jane, I didn't want my lips to respond the way they responded when Jane kissed me. Sure it wasn't the same experience… but I didn't want my body to enjoy this sensation this way, and it was (_'Okay, f**k you over explaining douche-bag, we're skimming.'_ [NOH! DON'T YOU DARE SKIM! I HATE 'SKIMMERS'!]). I couldn't help but be lured into this change… In fact a large part of me felt like a need had been satisfied.

Because as I kissed her back and felt her warm body beneath my cold fingers, it felt so good,

And it was so wrong,

When I was done giving her my kiss she pulled back making eye contact with me again. I closed my eyes and leaned in again immediately trying to continue since I lacked control of myself, but she evaded me by making forehead and nose contact. Her hands slid up my shoulders and into my hair as she lowered down off of her tippy toes, I leaned down trying to keep our faces close though she had pulled away to the point where we were no longer touching.

And I realized internally, that she had just got what she had wanted… Me under her spell… (No love potion required surprisingly)… Under her control [Like a puppet, BOOHGAH BOOGAH]…And the sad part was, I liked not being the one controlling things! I was totally her b*tch from this point onward.

"Later." She whispered after a few moments of me enjoying... This…? I opened my closed eyes seeing her blue irises.

"When?" I murmured the need to kiss her bubbling up and filling me along with the newly found happiness that radiated around me. She closed her eyes and I mimicked her as she thought for a moment. I really enjoyed not being the one thinking!

"What room are you staying in?" She asked, How she knew we were staying in a hotel tonight I had no idea, let alone what hotel (Stalker…..). But I was too caught up to think about other things except for the answer to her question.

"Room 623 on the sixth floor." I told her with a grin she nodded as our foreheads met again. I tightened my grip so this time she couldn't pull away so quickly.

"There's going to be a groomsmen party tonight right?" She asked rubbing the back of my neck; I shivered as my leg began to tingle…Mmmm…Tingly… (Have you guys ever had pop rocks before? Those things are b*tchin they're so tingly, they should adapt them for other uses [_'…Right…'_])

"Yah, starts at 9:30 but it's over at 12. The bride's maids were going to go out and party too." I told her without pondering if this was really information she needed to know, but in response she smiled widely making me bubble up with pride.

"Don't go to the party, I'll be there at 10, make sure Jane goes with the other girls to." She said pulling away and making my hands slide back to her hips (FAIL ON HOLDING)

Now I knew at that very point that this was totally dishonest. Not only was I going to have to lie and hide that Jordin was coming to the hotel and hanging out with me (_'HANGING? HANGING OUT WITH YOU? We hope for the sake of our interests that there's going to be more storyline to this then just you guys "Hanging"…')_, while the groomsmen and bridesmaids were out partying… But also what I had just done and was going to probably do later tonight would go against me and Jane's (_"Jane and I's" _[SHUT UP]) relationship… Ooh sh*t! and our plans…

But for some reason, I nodded in agreement my whole body shivering in excitement for tonight. She smiled at me with a mischievous smile, a perfect sign that she was up too no good…

"See you tonight then." She whispered taking my hands off of her and taking a step back getting ready to leave.

"Yah…." I muttered my whole body dying to get a hold of her again, but I was so lost I couldn't even make myself come up with a cooler thing to say at that moment. She grinned sweetly and turned around walking down the path in the opposite direction of the party; secretly my eyes lowered and watched her butt intently and my mind squabbled about what I had just done.

"Ohh I almost forgot!" She said turning around and almost catching me check her out. She rushed over to me in a blur obviously a little held back by the snow and cold high heeled feet of course (_'Blur of motion=she was held back by the snow? You know what; F**K YOU again, you make this story seem unrealistic.'_ [And Jayson's worried that people actually ponder whether this could be realistic]). I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, happy that I had her back in my arms even though they had been empty for just a few seconds. (WHIPED)

"I'm sorry for being a b*tch to you. I forgive you for everything you did. And I will always love you Jayson Clearwater." She said softly than leaned in and kissed me quickly… (WAIT, she was willing to forgive me for scratching the hell out of her good lookin' face? I was happy she was cool with this, but at the same time I was VERY surprised she had that ability [Jayson hasn't connected that: Scarred face -equates to- desperate girl] anyway, that was back of the mind confusion)

I was silent for a moment enjoying the feeling until she cleared her throat prompting me to speak.

"Ohh! I'm sorry for breaking your heart, and I forgive you for hurting my feelings though it was a reasonable response." I whispered in a rush, sucking up as much as I could… And wait for it… Of course she smiled! (Ingenious) I was in for a treat tonight and I just knew it from head to toe! (_'More like from head to-.'_)

"Do you love me to?" She asked in a rush herself. I blinked in surprise… I had almost forgotten… I wasn't sure if I really loved her… I mean I really, really liked her… (There is hope!) Sure I had a thing for her new body, but I wasn't sure if love meant sexual attraction… (Oh my goodness, he's coming too!) Actually I was almost certain it didn't… But what was love in a world of lust? (And we lost him… [You may now commence banging your forehead against your desktop])

"Of course I love you." I said, not thinking with my mind (which was currently screaming at me in detest), for my sudden horniness was taking over on what came out of my mouth. She smiled even wider and giggled her cheeks turning a rosy color.

"Great! Then I think we're-." She started awkward, but I came in with the save and interrupted her with a kiss.

"See you Toooniiiight." I told her when I was done kissing her. She blushed even more and turned around hurrying away obviously in a major hurry. (To where… I had NOOO Idea…)

Soon I couldn't hear or see her, the bench just a few paces behind me creaked in the wind the music could be faintly heard over the harsh wind. All I could do was stand there like a fruit loop smiling to myself with no one else around.

But before I could walk back to the clearing, like an idiot, and give up the whole jig with my majorly cheesy grin and love drunken look. The rock music shifted away and was replaced by a familiar sound.

The piano chimed across the wooded area, it's precise and perfectly played notes struck my ear drums with a soft rhythm. Slowly, like a savior, the notes raised my consciousness from the subconscious muck my body had been stuck in; and all I could do was feel guilty… I had the perfect life out there in the clearing, a family, a girl friend who loved me, all the friends I would ever need. But where was I now? Stabbing a knife in their back?

And as Carlie's piano played happily, displaying all the emotions that she was experiencing from being true to her word and loyal to the love of her life, herself, and others around her…

I realized my dad was right… Morals which I had already broken or not, I did need a beer…

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~FOOTNOTE~*~<em>**

Carlie: "Hola mi hermano." _"Hello my brother."_

Jayson: "¿Hablas español?" _"You speak Spanish?"_

Carlie: "¡Sí! ¡Claro!" _"Yes! Clearly"_

Jayson: "¿Qúe? ¿Por qué me golpeas?" _"What? Why did you hit me?"_

Carlie: "Porque, su estúpido mi hermano más viejo." (incorrectly) _"Because you're stupid older brother."_

Jayson: "¡Eso no es muy agradable!" _"That's not agreeable!"_

Seth: "¿Qué estás hablando sobre?" _"What are you talking about?"_

Carlie: "Estamos hablando sobre mi esposo." _"We are talking about my husband."_

Seth: "¿Esposo?" _"Husband?"_

Jayson: "Sí, Seth está correcta, Albus es tu novio. Él no es tu Esposo..." _"Yes, Seth is correct, Albus is your boy friend. He's not your husband."_

Seth: "No comprendo su Español…" _"I don't comprehend your Spanish."_

Jayson: "Seth, Hablas Español, ¿sí?" _"Seth, you speak Spanish, yes?"_

Seth: "Sí… ¿Por qúe?" _"Yes… Why?"_

Jane: "Porque, tu Español es Mal... Hablas semejante a un gringo." _"Because, your Spanish is bad… You speak like a foreigner!"_

Jayson: "Sí."-"¡Seth es un gringo!" _"Yah!"-"Seth is a foreigner!"_

Seth: "¿Qué es un gringo?" _"What's a foreigner?"_

Jayson: "No es improtante. ¿Cuándo aprendiste español?"_ "It's not important. When did you learn Spanish?"_

Seth: "¿No sé?" _"I don't know?"_

_*~*Lapse*~*_

Seth: "Vous avez un problème" (in French) _"You have a problem."_

Jayson: "¿Qué?" _"What?"_

Jane: "Seth, su frase es en francés, no es español" _"Seth, your statement is in French, not in spanish."_

Seth: "¡Lo siento!" _"Sorry!"_


	46. Part 5 Layout

****¡**TO LONDON AGAIN!**

**Part 5: The _'extremely elongated'_ Finale**

**Point of Views 1-26**

Character's with point of views include:

**Jayson Clearwater**_**,** the whiney kid that we're sick of…really sick of…_

**Carlie Black,**_ the former motor-babe/bride to be._

**Jacob Black,**_ the father of these two brats._

_…And…_

**Jordin Khot,**_ the one girl…with scars…and problems._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Point of views will be submitted, chronologically, in groups of six (excluding ending two)]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~<span>1-6<span>~_**

POV 1:_ Jayson_

POV 2:_ Jordin_

POV 3:_ Jayson_

POV 4:_ Jordin_

POV 5:_ Carlie_

POV 6:_ Jacob_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~<span>7-12<span>~_**

POV 7:_ Jayson_

POV 8:_ Carlie_

POV 9:_ Jayson_

POV 10:_ Jacob_

POV 11:_ Jordin_

POV 12:_ Jayson_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~<span>13-18<span>~_**

POV 13:_ Jacob_

POV 14:_ Carlie_

POV 15:_ Jacob_

POV 16:_ Jordin_

POV 17:_ Jacob_

POV 18:_ Jordin_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>19-24<span>_**

POV 19:_ Jacob_

POV 20:_ Carlie_

POV 21:_ Jayson_

POV 22:_ Carlie_

POV 23:_ Jordin_

POV 24:_ Carlie_

* * *

><p><em><strong>25&amp;26<strong>_

POV 25:_ Jordin_

POV 26:_ Jacob_

* * *

><p>"<em>From the point of views…We can tell this is going to be a f**king disaster."<em>

_**[AN: Uhm… well; F**K YOU, so...]**_


	47. Part 5: Point of Views 1 to 6

**~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~**

**Point of View 1: ****_That one night before that one wedding_**

My dad and Seth sat laughing on a bench backed against the edge of the clearing (yes even though they were wasted, they had moved to another place). They flopped around obviously drunk… but I knew they wouldn't have hang over's tomorrow since their bodies healed so fast and ran at such high temperatures. I quickly hurried over feeling my heart beat against my ribs. As I approached, my dad caught me sneaking up on them and looked up at me with a drunken grin.

"Heyy thhere." My dad slurred waving at me to come over, Seth plopped down on the ground holding his stomach and rolling around obviously so drunk that he couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, I decided to take you up on your offer." I said taking Seth's spot on the bench as he rolled on the ground.

"Huuh?" My dad slurred stroking his five-o-clock shadow and his eyes lolling at me droopily. I sighed.

"Can I have a beer?" I asked simply and clearly over Seth laughter, too loud for me to feel comfortable in fact. Running out of air Seth's laughter started to quiet making me relax a bit. I expected a confused look or some sort of apprehension, but my father agreed with little persuasion.

"Yeeeah! Sure Sureee!" Jacob slurred some more, his hand going into the little cooler on the ground beneath him; it took him a bit to open the cooler for he probably saw more than one. Seth laid there on the ground giggling and looking up at the sky muttering something while I looked around tense as a wild cat.

"Heeere'ya goo. One for thee bestest son I could ever off had… ded." Jacob slurred some more handing me the bottle shakily, Seth picked up his drunken laughter again and my dad started laughing along. I ignored both off them and snatched the bottle popping the lid off and bringing the mouth of the bottle to my lips.

The smell was revolting… my nose wrinkled and I wanted to turn away from the smelly liquid. But I knew this would really hide the -wonderful- smell of Jordin…and calm me… hopefully…

Now kids, remember! Drinking kills! And if it weren't for the fact that I was literally immortal, and in a big mess, I would not be drinking this vial liquid. Its poison in a bottle, and everyone knows it! Plus this wasn't going to help me in any other way than to hide an already bigger mistake and suppressing these bad feelings! I was going to feel sick and gross after this… you know what; to get to the point… Just don't drink unless you want to look as foolish as my dad and Seth…. And Seth was supposed to be acting more mature too! Ohh if only I had a camera to tape this and show his wife to be… Seth better stop the drinking once he starts being with Tala, I didn't want him making us look bad… To her… And what not!

I opened my mouth and tipped the bottle closing my eyes as the liquid entered my mouth which more or less made me want to gag at the horrible taste. I quickly pulled it away and swallowed forcibly.

"Theeere we goo!" My dad said patting my back (making the liquid churn in my body which made me gag), and looking at the still laughing Seth. "Whatttya know Seth! Looks like we gotta new drinkin' buddiee!" My dad said with a grin to Seth, Seth nodded and clapped his hands mostly missing for he had lost hand eye coordination. I ignored them both, but I was flattered by their drunken happiness for my joining them, and took another swing forcing it down like the first… sure I was starting to get use to the taste… I still didn't like this at all. "Theeere wee go! Like Son like… OH waait thaat's nooht how it goes…noow does it?" My dad said looking at Seth who just continued laughing.

"Like father like son." I corrected my dad, he nodded with a loopy grin.

"Yoourrr just like me Jay, and I couldn't be mooore proud…" My dad continued with a nod and a pat on my back, this felt good… being close to my dad, and him saying he was proud of me. Sure he was drunk but even Seth stopped his laughing and looked at me with a nod of approval. Proud of myself I took another drink this time not as weakly and let the liquid settle there for a while. The two of them started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along even though nothing funny had been said.

Feeling accepted and loved, I let my eyes flicker around as I continued to laugh, but as they reached the other end of the clearing and made eye contact with someone… my laughter stopped.

Edward stared at me, a majorly disappointed look on his face; Jane stood beside him looking at me sadly and more than a little worried. I gulped my mouth full and stared back at them like a deer and headlights. Should have seen this one coming…

I knew what Edward was thinking… I was too much like my father… He probably read my mind the whole time; he probably knew what I was planning… why I was drinking. My dad was right (for once) … I was just like him… I had the girl of my dreams, the imprint of my life right in front of me. A girl who loved me and cared for me and would do anything for me… But I was going behind her back and making out with my ex-girl friend… A play toy that I could never be with (Is this a realization? Oh thank god we didn't lose him after all!). But the thing was, I felt good right now. Doing wrong and being with Jordin and evading Jane, I felt good drinking with my screw up of a dad and my wasted uncle (and Houston, we lost em…)

I took another swig in defiance as Jane walked over a weak smile on her porcelain face, obviously fake. I felt Edward's eyes on me, burning into my skin, but I looked at Jane with a grin on my face once I had swallowed.

"Hey…" She said looking at me, her nose wrinkled suddenly but in a flash it was gone… than her eyes fell on my Dad, who had his hand on my shoulder and was laughing… and finally at Seth who looked up at her a drunken grin on his face.

"Hello beautiful." I said with a sweet semi-guilty smile on my face. She smiled a little more confidently but there was still a worried appearance about her.

"Hi! I'm Seth, What's youuur name?" Seth slurred out obviously not remembering Jane since he was drunk. When Seth was sober though they were pretty good friends… Whoa, was I going to do that to?

"Ohh shuutt upp Seth! She's too hot for yoou!" My dad slurred kicking Seth who laughed in pain. I looked at my dad in surprise. Okay, maybe alcohol was not good for serious conversations…

"I see you guys are having fun…" Jane said unsurely. I covered my mouth as I burped and rubbed it on my shirt making sure that the Jordin scent was gone… She raised her eyebrow making me realize I had just done something pretty disgusting…

"I call it quality time." I said with a grin, leaning back and relaxing a bit, though I was completely embarrassed…

"Right…" She said shifting her weight uncomfortably and looking down at Seth who rolled around in pain and drunken laughter as my father kicked him again. "I thought you didn't drink… since you're underage and all…"

Unsure what to say… I put my mouth to the bottle and took another swig swallowing quickly and hiding how much I hated drinking this. She nodded and looked away hiding something.

"Ohh… okay…" She said softly like I had responded. My dad fell silent and sat up straight looking at Jane, Seth mimicked him as the situation got tenser. "So…the girls are going to a party tonight…" She said changing the subject. I looked behind her to make sure no one was watching.

"You should go with them, have fun." I said sweetly. She smiled a little but gave me a confused look taken aback by my change in attitude.

"Are you sure… I mean… we had plans and all…" She said shakily. I nodded.

"You should do what you want," I told her trying to play the good guy. She smiled fully and nodded with a relived look on her face… SEE, she didn't want to have sex, where as Jordin probably did! So if I was going to do something wrong, I should at least be nice about it (And the idea of having sex with Jane right now… for some reason It wasn't really appealing to my inner sex addict…)!

"Oh okay… if you don't mind… I really should get to know them since we're going to be Carlie's bridesmaids." She added though I knew she really wanted to just go and party… I nodded in agreement.

"I agree, so go have fun." I stated ending the conversation. She opened her mouth in response to say something but decided not to, with a quick nod, she turned around waved a sweet goodbye and disappeared into the crowd.

This wasn't a normal conversation between us; I knew that for a fact. Especially since there was no real discussing or deeper attempt at thinking… she just accepted it and hurried away before I changed my mind. At least she was going to have fun…and…well…at least we both were going to enjoy tonight!

I tipped the bottle over and finished half of it, then handed the rest to my dad, I felt tense… not relaxed like people said you would be. My stomach churned slightly giving me the sick feeling I needed to pull this off. Mostly I could feel Seth and Jacobs eyes on me as I walked away without a word.

"Where's he goin?" Seth asked my father.

"Goin to cause trouble I suppose." Jacob muttered with a sore laugh, Seth laughed along with him.

If only they knew how right they were…

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jordin Khot~*~<strong>

**Point of View 2:**

It's amazing how quickly things happen. Even now when I (being a werewolf) can process the quickest motions, things still seem to fly by me.

For instance: this evening.

I wasn't quite sure what I had just done…Or even how the whole conversation had gone over…

One second I was circling him; making sure not to slip up on appealing sexy, even if that meant blowing of generous extroverts who just wanted to get to know me. It didn't matter that I was perusing the party alone; all that mattered was that he noticed me.

And he did,

He noticed me.

Then there was tension, growling, snapping, and then pain. Silence, Anger, Rage, then tears. Then…

He said he was…

Sorry? Jayson Clearwater said he was…sorry. Not a forced sorry, or a mocking sorry, or a half ass sorry. A real, full out, apology. Now readers, I've known Jayson for a very long time; and NOT ONCE, in all the time I've known him, has he EVER apologized. Not even when he convinced me that; stripping down to our underwear, and covering ourselves in whip cream, before running into the woods, would be one of the most amazing things ever. Ooh ya, it was real amazing… ESPECIALLY when I tripped over a rock, and fell into the oncoming traffic lane of a little dinky road that runs near the reserve. I almost got pancake'd by a Honda…HONDA…not something interesting like a Lamborghini. Now that I think about it, if it had been a Lamborghini; I would have been more than pancake'd. I would have been spread, like butter, out on that pavement. Well anyway I came out of it alive; sprung ankle, loss of dignity, almost revealing of my true gender to Jayson and all…BUT HE NEVER SAID "I'm so sorry Jordin! I didn't mean to get you, my best friend forever, almost killed!" OR anything close to that (he just laughed his ass of and made me take a shower for that matter). So an apology from him is a very special thing to be honest.

After that, things sort-of mellow out and then BAM!

…Pause for emphasis…

It was like someone took a match… and lit it… (Isn't that what you do with matches in the first place Jordin?)…Or threw a rock…At my face…

…now, FINALLY, I could actually see where I was putting my hands; and I must say I was landing on some rather gorgeous flesh. Jaysooon Clearwater… Ohh …Jayy ….Jayyyyyyson… Grrrrrrowl (okay, I will admit that was more than a bit explicit, but he was HOT gosh darn-it.). Like I thought I had gotten pretty over the years; damn… he put me to SHAME. Staggering six foot 'well-well-well-look-at-this-tall-hotty' over me with a face that screamed "DAMN GIRL this is a man you're looking at, M-A-N Mannnn." And a body that if it could talk would say to any and all women: _"I'm not gay, though I may appear to be by my well toned abs. Instead; I think if you were to give me the chance, we could get along quite nicely…with you on your back of course…"_ I mean I could be the ugliest women on earth, and if I made babies with him…They'd be the cutest darn things. CUTEST, like bypassing all those cute little pudgy faced babies people see in those _"women's health"_ Magazines…Not that I read those magazines; especially not the articles that contain those pictures… (I simply SKIM [plus I was a girl, and girls like babies, yes? Yes? AH-HA! Point proven…]).

Damn…Did I really want a piece of that… (NOT THE MAGAZINE, OR THE BABY THOUGHT, though over the past few years I've started to adore babies…)

But it wasn't about sex now either (Or babies [JORDIN, Control yourself! Aww but inner self…NO! CONTROL YOURSELF. -_"OKAY…"_]!), there was something more. I mean for god sakes I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! It was him, him, him, HIM, HIMMMM, HIMM 'I am Man', him. It was horrifyingly Cliché, so horrifying I wanted to gouge my own eyes out (Eww…)! Audience, when I wanted to talk to him…I wasn't saying "Let there be light, love, AND SEX." (i.e. average ending to a romance novel) I was more going for the "Let there be unity, peace, and friendship among us brethren!" (i.e. average happy ending to a history channel episode). Now everything was f**ked up and un…un…Unsimple? That is so not a word! I don't know what I want…to do…or say…Or what i.e. really stands for…

And Inali…Ooh god Inali! I hadn't even thought about him SINCE…that…Kiss… (I'm not quite sure I'm fading into a daydream of sorts…or fading out guiltily… [Damnit, What did I know at this point? Maybe I should be making a list…])

Ya a list sounds nice actually…So…Uhm…

…On the side dedicated to things I know:

I was currently standing in my motel room. A small hotel room in a moderate hotel, nothing to fancy since I wasn't gonna spend a ton of money to see my ex-boy-friends sister's (she wasn't even related to me!) wedding. My pointer finger's nail was in my mouth being grinded by my front teeth, something that real pretty girls have trained themselves not to do... My eyesight was directed toward the window, but that wasn't what I was concentrating on (if that's what I was even doing, my attention felt like it was bouncing all over the place). How I got here from the party was a long story…involving a moon, being 'half' (that's technically impossible as it would seem, because you can't turn into half a werewolf) werewolf, and a quick lap around the city. I was nervous… and wearing some ragged, to big, version of my dress…but…Sooo nervous… Audience? Can I let you in on a little secret…Now be nice okay…But…

…I'm a Virgin…

Ya scoff if you like, I know! I know! How is it possible that me, an eighteen year old, not to bad looking, totally not single, young woman is still a virgin? WELL…Uhm…I don't know! I mean I've thought about it guys! You know…Losing it and all…Letting go! But…I mean Inali and I have gotten into situations like that before…Like (_'What are we talking about again?'_) "OH-MY-GOD-I'M-SO-INTO-YOU-I-JUST-WANT-TO-HUMP-YOU-TO-DEATH" kind of moments (_'Okay…Not sure where that came from…but it certainly caught our attention.'_)! ...But...For some reason I (Me, Myself, I wish I could put more emphasis on one letter) can never commit to just, COMMIT! And all you guys are just giggling your asses off right now…Oooh ha-ha…very funny [_'No one knows why she's even got a point of view…let alone is telling us all her problems…?'_]

Well anyways…He's not…Is he? (Ooh wait…you can't respond…I'll just assume I'm right.) GAHHH! What am I suppose to do? I can't tell him that I am! Then he'll get all weird'd out like young guys do. Tell me that he doesn't want to ruin me or anything…YA RIGHT, we all know you're just afraid that by taking my virginity I'm gonna stalk you, kill you, and stuff you! I'm not a stalker! I'm a very nice person when you get to know me…I promise, sort-of (I mean if you're kinda creepy, I'm not saying I'm gonna commit to having a friendship with your creepy self…Okay? [_'Were not the one's planning some poor dude's demise…'_]).

'_I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO.'_ I grumbled to myself (you guys are no help!), plopping my butt onto the bed with a soft squeak. I know I'm being pretty complainee, but if you were in this situation (and female) you'd probably be complaining too (If you were a guy, probably not so much then…). I had little choice right now actually, no matter what I had to (WANTED TO Ooooooh SO BADLY) go to his hotel room at 10…I mean I could stiff him but that would be mean… AND THAN, it clicked in my head (because I read over my last side note…)! It wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with him, or I couldn't…or something…It was…

INALI!

(Duhn, Duhn, Duhn? [Actually we had a feeling this was gonna round of to this eventually])

I had already done some betraying in the past (a.k.a. JAYSON AND I); In fact Inali and I's relationship is the only one I've had where I haven't had someone (at some point) take a knife, stab me in the back, twist it, pour salt on it, and skip away. I mean for god sakes he cared for me, and apologized, and kissed me, and always told me he loved me…EVERYDAY (That was a bit intense…). And then there's Jayson… Enough said about him.

But no matter what…Inali would always be…Cute…and Jayson… Would always make me want more. That's the way it's been since junior high. Inali = Cute, Jayson = "Why must the world be cruel and always make a barrier between me and yoooooou?". Jayson was like… 'Lucky charms' …I always wanted a bite out of him, and when I finally get my hands on him- a red haired, bearded midget comes along; kicks me, steals my lucky charms, pulls down my pants, casts a spell on me, and runs off leaving me to cry. It was unfair…wait…in a way couldn't he be 'Trix' or 'Cookie Crisp' then? I don't know, same concept.

Even if I did sleep with Jayson…there was still JANE. The Vampire he is supposedly gonna marry, sometime…If he marries anyone, it should be ME… Jane is CUTE. I'm sexy, Okay? Not only that but I can do a lot of things Jane can't do, like bear children…or cook yummy tasting cookies (does she cook? Please tell me I have that one up audience)… I feel weird all of the sudden, why are my eyes hurting?

And this was the point where I realized I was crying…Huh…crying…because no matter what, my one and only 'cereal' was being stolen. By some blonde vampire chick who was WAY TO SHORT FOR HIM. (Seriously guys? No, SERIOUSLY AUTHORS? She's like…what…Four foot nine inches? No, Noh, NO WAY IN HELL. Jayson is a MAN, not some deranged pedophile…).

As that thought rung through my head I stood up, my fists clenched so tight I could feel my nails digging into my skin. I've had it! I'm sick of all this… BAZURA! This was my last stand, my final battle cry. I was sick of being bullied! Sick of always having something in the way of what I want!

This was a decree to everything! Let it be god, the whole hotel, or just every single cell of my being.

SCREW INALI (I still care about him though! just not like that anymore…Sorry Inali! Please don't kill yourself!)!

SCREW PUPLIC OPINION!

SCREW THE PAST!

SCREW JACOB!

SCREW JANE!

SCREW…LIFE!

And…Well…SCREW WHATEVER THE HELL JAYSON WANTS!

I WANTED MY MAN, MY WEREWOLF BOY…MINE! (…My pretty baby maker...GET YOUR OWN DAMNIT.)

And I was gonna get him NO MATTER WHAT.

Was I ready to rock Jayson's world? HELL YA. Was I ready to totally throw away all that I had, put myself out in the open, all in order to finally get MY BOY FRIEND back from that EVIL vampire B*tch? I seriously had to ask…DUH! Are you ready for this Audience? Because I sure as hell am, I was so pumped that I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs:

"I AM having sex with Jayson Clearwater! AND NO ONE is going to change my MIND!"

That's about the time when I looked at the clock and realized it was 9:00… and I still looked like crap from my were-wolfing-around…

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~<strong>

**Point of View 3: ****ICK**

As I walked into the hotel my stomach killed. I could feel vomit fighting its way up to my mouth and burning my throat with its alcohol content. I swallowed deeply trying to keep the barfing down for later. I felt my whole inners ache and burn as I started for the elevators.

The only thing I could think about at this point was getting to my room.

The two women behind the check in desk watched me wobble over to the elevator and hit the buttons. The hall was empty except for an old man sleeping on one of the couches (Possibly a hobo so let's not touch him… [Squaids])

"Are you alright sir?" One of the women asked as I turned and looked at them. The second one looked me up and down either checking me out, or monitoring all my actions. I nodded not wanting to open my mouth for fear I was going to puke all over the floor. Both of them stepped back and relaxed, but their expressions gave away that they were still worried. Finally the elevator came down, an empty one. I quickly got in it and pressed the button to close the doors; once they closed I clicked the button to the sixth floor and leaned back stretching myself out and leaning against the wall trying to ease the pain. I was going to die! I felt absolutely…

HORRIBLE!

When the door opened I stumbled out and hurried into the hall almost running down to my room, when I reached it, (at the end of the hall of course!) I shoved my room key into the doors lock unlocked and opened it, ran into the room, and turned into the bathroom.

As soon as I reached the toilet I puked like I had never puked before.

And that kids, is why you should never EVER, EVER drink alcohol… and run a couple miles…

When I was done I flushed _of course_, poured some mouth wash in my mouth, and turned on the shower full blast. I stripped off my tux and hopped into the shower, self pity on my mind.

Was I ready for this? I mean I felt a lot better, but was I really prepared for being that intimate? Was Jordin really ready for it? Once we did this, it was going to open a door to something totally new and strange… I mean, we could have babies from doing this! And that was an 18 year commitment (ooh my god, that's the same age I am…)! The idea of a baby gave me the shivers… I'm pretty sure I wasn't ready to be a father, or an uncle for that matter! Little easily breakable mini people was not something I was ready to surround myself with… AND MY SISTER WAS GETTING MARRIED TOO! (I hate you Mother Nature…)

When I was done (with a not very comfortable and traumatizing shower) I put one of the hotel towels on and hurried out of the bathroom. I opened my luggage, which I had plopped on the floor, and dug for some clothes. Even after the baby thought entering my head, I felt a ton better now that I had pretty much self pumped my stomach. After finding some clothes, which I was almost certain did not match, I looked up to the alarm clock on the bed stand.

It was 10:00 exactly. Was I good or what? That was probably the _awsomest _coincidence I had ever experienced! And as soon as I had processed this coolness there was a soft knock at the door. I jumped and looked over to the door at the sound of another series of soft knocks. Good timing… Way to good timing…

I walked over to the door pulling off the towel and slipping on the shorts, forgetting about underwear since it was coming of later anyway, and peeked out the eye hole to make sure it was her. But of course the eye hole was blocked by something solid. I frowned and put my hand on the knob and took a deep breath. Immediately there was a series of louder knocks telling me that the person on the outside was anxious, I took my chances and opened the door pretending to be sick still just in case. As soon as I opened the door the person stepped in and closed it pushing me backwards I heard a hand hit the wall and immediately the lights went out before I could process who it was.

I took a deep breath afraid that I was being attacked, I felt my arm muscles tense and goose bumps formed on the back of my neck as a set of hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Boo." Jordin whispered her face right beside my ear; I quickly covered my mouth keeping a girly scream from exiting it. Immediately she started booming with laughter which made my cheeks turn bright red.

"JEEZ!" I yelled at her, my heart beat was thudding in my ear I was so startled. She giggled but released her hands on my shoulders and pretty much threw herself into me. I relaxed a bit as my eyes started to adjust to the dark.

"Good evening to you too." She whispered to me and kissed the rim of my jaw. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her. Trying to suppress the anger I felt for being scared out of my wits.

"You're pretty sneaky." I whispered trying to be cool now, she giggled as she kissed me again. I looked down at her, making her lips just catch the corner of my mouth, in the dim light I could see her blue eyes glittering up at me, her dark hair pulled back into a loose pony tail with bangs.

"Did I scare you?" She asked softly her lips brushing mine tempting me more and more. She knew that I had been scared, I sensed it.

"You had me going there for a while." I told her coolly as I wrapped my arms around her tighter keeping my fingers off her back. She grinned happily.

"Are you happy to see me?" She asked with a short giggle her lips brushing down my jaw and making me lift up my head as she brushed my neck with her lips. She, Was, Such, A Tease!

"Mmmhm…" I murmured closing my eyes as I felt her warm breath on my bare skin. (the only thing on my mind?: Sex! Sex!)

"Where's Jane?" She asked out of the blue as if she smelled her on me, though I knew the only scent she could possibly smell on me was beer… and soap… Hopefully not throw up... Had I brushed my teeth?

"…With the other bride's maids." I said letting go of my hands and bringing them up to the sides of her face. I lowered my face and raised her face so we were looking right at each other. "Where's Inali?"

"He's doing a patrol back in la push…" She murmured her voice shaky as if she wasn't sure she should be telling me this.

"He didn't come with you…?" I asked stroking the side of her face. She shook her head. "Does he even know you came here?"

"No… he suggested I go… but I just told him I was going to visit some family." She said softly, I nodded totally confused… She didn't have any family around here… Inali was f**king gullible.

"So you're lying to him… like I'm lying to Jane?" I asked, she nodded in agreement… well duh she did I mean you can't go around telling the love of your life your cheating on them now can you? Talk about stupid question on my part… But that brought up another thing… Doesn't love of your life mean the only one you could ever be with… the one who would round things off? The only person you can ever look at and feel this…feeling… for?

"Do you think were being stupid… doing this behind their backs?" She asked as if reading my mind… I wouldn't be surprised if she could, I mean she could once before…

"Maybe a bit naïve…" Naïve Jayson? I'm not even sure I know what that word means… "…but, even after all this fighting… and this long distance. We still have this… feeling, right?" I murmured quietly as she stared up at me with curiosity.

"This… feeling." She said in agreement.

_This feeling, this feeling, this feeling…_

(That sounds cool when you do a little "Loopty-Loop" with your inner monologue…What?)

Ooh… I was Soooo banging this chick tonight!

"It's like… A part of me loves her, claims that she's It." I said softly bringing our faces closer as I spoke; her hands went up and held mine in approval. Where did I get all of this genuine genius dialogue? I'm a f**king pro. "And another part of me… defies what everything tells me is right… And-"

"And loves you…" She finished, instantly nudging her nose against mine. "I know how you feel."

"It can't be wrong… if both of us feel it… Right?" I said softly.

"I wish I could agree to that… but I think I'll always doubt this." She said trying to pull away a little bit. (Nah Ah sista! We had business here!)… Didn't I pull this whole disagreement thing earlier…? Oooooh… This was the female signal that she wanted me to be "Romantic", god Damnit Jordin!

"Then why are you here and not with Inali?" I asked her keeping our faces close. "Why are you here with me Jordin?" And why was she trying to play hard to get? After all its obvious she wants me audience… wants part of me at least…

"Because I love you, and somehow I'm stuck on you though I know it's wrong." She told me unhappily. I grinned though I didn't feel like grinning at all.

"Do you know why I smell this way? Like I was in a bar?" I said referring to the alcohol stench.

"Because you were trying to hide me from Jane…" She obviously was not seeing any romance or humor in the fact, I chuckled making her give me a worried look.

"At first… it was… Me trying to hide you from Jane, just like my father had hid my mom from Renesmee." She closed her eyes and I felt her hands clench. This really wasn't getting her in the mood…

"Why do you have to bring up him…?" She muttered (I kind of forgot she didn't like my dad…at all…).

"Hold on, I'm not finished." I told her trying to change my approach a bit, she opened her eyes and gave me a hard look prodding me to finish. "But, you see… I ended up getting the beer from my father in fact, and I ended up trying to drown my worries away with it… though it just made me really sick…" She giggled at that "You think it's funny now! If you had been here when I was puking my brains out!" her giggle turned into a soft laugh. "But that's not the point." I said when she had reached her climax….. in her laughing…

"Than what is your point you alcoholic?" She said taking one of her hands off my hand and poking me in the chest. I grinned though I knew she was just hiding that this was upsetting her.

"The point is… that while I was doing that I got a good stern look from Edward."

"Ohh! The terrible, terrible mind reader?" She said sarcastically, I smiled at her keeping my laugh to myself. "You poor baby." She continued making me laugh out loud.

"But he gave me that look… like I should know better look… and that's when it clicked that what I was doing was like what my dad had done all those years ago…" I told her going serious again, she frowned but instantly tried to change the subject.

"Except, you can't get a vampire like Jane pregnant." She said trying to make another joke, but this just hit a note in the back of my head that I had been trying my best not to address… the fact that I would have no children to call my own… ever… and it wasn't me! It was her… No mini Jayson/Jane's would ever see the world… (Not to be depressing). WAIT A SECOND, I hated kids! I should be happy about this! My characters getting confused it seems…

"Well yah, when you look at it that way… but that's not the point." She rolled her eyes (I was getting there!) "The point is, there was a second where I really doubted what I was doing… I started realizing this was what Edward and other people out there addressed as wrong." I said slowly giving myself time to think and giving the conversation dramatic irony. I like how I referred to the real world as OUT THERE.

"But…." She prodded with another roll of her eyes…probably expecting some cheep clique thing to come out of my mouth, which would not help her understand the matter at all (in fact I was probably digging the hole deeper…)

"I guess I realized… that I really liked getting drunk with my dad, bad taste, sickness, and all." she rolled her eyes again not able to take me seriously. "And I also… was just like my dad too… And I couldn't be happier about that."

"Couldn't be happier?" She said louder than needed and obviously shocked.

"Shh!" I took my hand off the left side of her face and put my finger to her open lips. "What I mean by that… is he got a happy ending… so maybe that means I get a happy ending also? So I don't think this is wrong, in fact I think it's right." I said softly moving my finger and leaning in to replace it with my lips.

"Only this time… I'm the one with two possible mates, and you're stuck with me." She said with that sexy hiss that I had missed so much. I shivered but hid it, WHY were we talking about babies? Was I missing something…?

"Ohh come on, I'm the only guy you'd ever really want to have sex with." I said letting my hands flow down swiftly to her waist and giving her a skeptic look.

"You don't know that for a fact…" She teased closing her eyes and leaning in, I pulled back immediately.

"Wait… what does that mean… have you and him…?" I asked a bit franticly, she giggled opening her eyes again.

"You really want to know?"

"I want the truth…" I said fearfully… this was a matter of truth! If she was experienced… Especially since I wasn't… that meant she could judge… And that Inali already beat me in the Ass catching area… F**K!

"Then yes-." She said her lips opened in a sexy way and her breath making me shiver, my eyes widened in disbelief. NO! This wasn't fair! Was I the only virgin left! Why god! why- "-I am a virgin." She said finishing the thought.

Oh maybe I did freak out a bit… to much… I felt my whole body relax as she grinned.

"And we both know you are too." She said taking her hands and pressing them onto my chest a bit roughly.

"How did you know…?" I said forgetting that I should be denying such truths...

'_Because great minds think alike.'_ She told me, at first I was surprised when I heard her voice and did not see her mouth open. But then the memories of this experience came rushing back as I felt part of my mind seem to open and things become clearer. My heart rate picked up as my emotions shot at it like a furry of arrows.

'_You've been poking in my brain this whole time haven't you!'_ I grumbled she mentally laughed a smile forming on her face.

'_Of course I did! I couldn't pass it up… and by the way I liked you description of your mom, I always thought she'd turn out to be a cougar.'_ She added making me realize the full extent of what she had been hearing… even the stuff that I had thought when I was angry with her…

'_You heard… that much?'_ I said fearfully, she laughed in real life but gave me a sweet smile.

'_Yes, and I can't believe you compared me to Meghan Fox, I'm definitely out of her league!'_ She mental grumbled, I laughed.

'_Babe, you're WAY out of anyone's league, Meghan Fox is the hottest thing I could think of."_ She rolled her eyes but blushed. _'But I can't believe I didn't even try this out earlier…' _I grumbled more to myself.

'_Me neither. But it doesn't matter now, it just shows that you said all the things I wanted you to say without poking at my brain.'_ She said jokingly, I felt full of myself… but then I wondered if she had been reading my mind to figure out what to say?

'_I really do miss this.'_ I said leaning in again and bringing my hands back up to the sides of her face. Completely changing the subject but oh well (SEGUE!)!

'_I really do miss you.'_ She finished leaning in with me, our eyes closing in unison.

…And finally I got that kiss that I had been dying to get this whole conversation… Stupid mature converstations…STUPID.

DO IT! DO IT!

…

SCORE!

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jordin Khot~*~<strong>

**Point of View 4: **_**OF COURSE, I'm the Mo-Fo stuck saying "Wedding morning"! F**k you guys, no joke**_

A lot of people depict waking up as a rebirth… a sign that things have changed and that there are new beginnings. Before I would have just called that a load of crap. Then again; after waking up in a foreign bed with two -warm, manly, and- muscular arms around me (posing as the prelude to the hunk of man in my presence), I was starting to realize where those loony people got their ideas from.

It was no longer a match lighting the way…No…Something wonderful had happened last night (excluding the sex), it was like the match had been carelessly dropped on a one ton stack of highly flammable firework containers…Or the rock was followed up by a meteor (actually that sounds painful, never mind)… Everything was bright, wonderful, and it was all because of himmmm. The very thought of him…OH my GOSH! My heart refused to stop beating like a maniac. He was sleeping right in front of me! He had his arms around me! He was in MY GRASP, I could kiss him if I wanted too! I had no idea why, but just these simple facts made me feel like I had just won a unicorn and a free pass to heaven.

As I blinked away the sleepiness from my eyes, it felt like I could see everything. His chest, which consumed most of my view, rose and fell slowly in a consistent rhythm. As I shifted my head upward as quietly as I could, I got a view of his face. His eyes were closed, there thick eyebrows were pursed as if he were deep in concentration, and his lips were pressed into a small smile detailing that he was having a good dream. I hope he's dreaming about me! Ooh that would be Sooo CUTE! Or…Uhm…Anyway… I lowered my face again so that my blue eyes were focused back on what lie directly in front of me.

Jayson had CERTAINTLY become more of a man since I had last seen him; sporting some chest hair, muscles, and -from what I had seen from my examination of his face- some stubble I was convinced that a man had just made love to me and not some teenage boy...Golly Gee was I stuck on him, he had even been a virgin (You guys totally lied to me, not nice.)…A sensitive virgin boy who didn't freak out when he found out I was a virgin too! If anything he had been relieved (or doing a very good job of pretending to be relieved…). Ooh man did it make me happy to find out that I had climbed this mountain before that VAMPIRE. Good luck trying to get rid of 'MY FLAG' Jane, because I sure as hell promise I put it in DEEP (yes that was a sexual reference, laugh if you like [Laugh damn you!]).

So now you're probably wondering what exactly happened last night? Because we all know Jayson cut you off before we got it GOIN' ON. Since you guys are naturally just BIAS against me…I'll tell you…Sort-of…I'm not going into too much detail…

Well…It all kind of started like most sex scenes go…We started making out, getting into it. I accidently stomped on his toes at some point, he cursed in response but I quickly apologized. Once we got into the making out again; he tried to get me on the bed, but my butt missed the edge and I plopped on the floor bewildered. He immediately apologized and I asked him why the hell he was apologizing. After staring at one another blankly for a few seconds, he decided to carefully lift me up bridal style, that's when I attacked him with kisses or something (it was kind of blurry) in hopes that the attacking would cover up the embarrassment from my awkward inquiry. After some confusion and Jayson accidently running ankle first into the bed frame, somehow we both ended up on the bed. I was stuck on bottom and he was on top, evoking so much awe within me that there was no going back. Around that point I had my eyes fixed on his face; because I had no idea how really handsome and wolf like he looked, at that point I was a bit astounded by him. The way his eyes fixed on me was mentally paralyzing (_Jesus lady, just get to the sex part already!'_), like his eyes were telling me how much he wanted this and indirectly commanding me to take off my clothes. Indirectly commanding me to hold him in my arms, give up my body, and show him where the hell he should go. Ooh trust me he had no idea where he was going, it was like he had never looked at a health book or something. Maybe he was just too excited to really think of where to put things…it was a little frustrating at first, but it became kind of cute after a while...And I'm not saying that to be cliché, or so you can abase him! I admit that I wasn't so sure where my …Ya… (You know what body parts I'm talking about okay, so shut up!) was at first, I was estimating for the most part.

It hurt, they always say it hurts the first time…But that was just the beginning when everything was slow and long and keeping straight strides wasn't a concept he was getting down. Slowly the monotonous "In…Out…In…Out…" became a more eager "In. Out. In. Out. I'll let you guess what's coming next-." Until slowly but surely the tempo reached a fervent pace with a more "IN!OUT!IN!OUT!IN!OUT!IN!IN –some more- !OUT –to tease you-! Man isn't this feeling AMAZING?" description. By the time the grand finale came I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on down there! I was trying to keep a desperate hold on him. We were holding each other so tight; I could hardly breathe, and when I did all I could breathe was the warm air rising from his feverish body. I **love** the smell of Jayson, but it's not the best breath of fresh air…especially during sex when were all sweaty and stuff…well…He was all sweaty and stuff…I like never sweat [_'Our senses are tingling…she must be lying…'_] since sweating in girls is usually unattractive.

But it came, the most pleasurable moments in human literature and society. We were both trying so hard to make sure the other felt it that we nearly forgot to enjoy it. Personally, I realized that I enjoyed orgasm-ing. Jayson on the other hand, I think he became obsessed with it because he would not stop until I demanded that he do (Politely! I demanded politely! I mean he got his business out of the way, he was just extending the feeling into the great beyond…). It wasn't about the orgasm though; it was what happened with it that really made it memorable. That's when the whole 'match, fireworks, BOOM!' metaphor comes into play.

I laid in bed with him afterwards, we talked and laughed. Later we had a bit of a deeper conversation, but it was mostly about the past. How I had hid my gender and all those questions that he had never had time to ask. But had probably been bothering him since he found out I was a girl after all. Then around 11:30-11:40 he fell asleep in my arms. I laid there in silence, listening to the sounds of the humans in the rooms around his, checking the clock every so often in order to not lose track of time, mostly enjoying the feeling of laying butt naked in bed with him. Eventually midnight rolled around; it seemed to come around so fast, it was unfair! I fought with myself to get up and leave, I knew that if I didn't leave soon Jane would come in, see us, and probably kill someone. Then at about 12:14 I heard a buzz sound from the bathroom. Curious, I crawled out of bed as quietly as I could and tiptoed into the bathroom in order not to wake him. When I found the bathrooms light, I flicked it on and examined the room. It was like any other hotel bathroom, creamy and condensed. Now what the hell made that buzzing no- My eye caught sight of a black object on the bathroom counter, as I approached it I realized it was a cell phone…Probably Jayson's… He must have missed a call or something. I scurried over and flipped the cell's front so I could see the main screen. _"Two Missed calls, five unread messages."_. Geez, someone was trying to get a hold of him… I went through his call log (I'm not a stalker, you would do it too!) and realized that the calls were from a few weeks ago, one from Carlie another from Edward (Weird?). I found my way (after a few minutes of confusion) to his txt messages; three of the messages were from random numbers without contacts (Probably unimportant?), one was from Carlie which the time said from the other day (SINCE IT WAS MIDNIGHT), and the last one was probably what made his phone vibrate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Im going to stay at the house with Carlie tonight.<strong>

**She thinks shell need help. I got my bag. See you at **

**wedding. Luvyou.**

**Sent at 12:13 am. From Janie**

* * *

><p>When I finished reading the text message, I closed the phone softly along with my eyes and placed it back on the counter. I controlled all reactions until the phone was firmly down on the counter top. Then as silently as I could, I did a little squeak of victory followed up by a short victory dance. YES! I didn't have to leave! Jane probably didn't know it, but she had just RELINQUESHED all dibs on MY Jayson.<p>

Okay, so maybe that was a little cruel that I was reaping the benefits from Jane being a nice person and helping Jayson's sister. BUT… Who cares, she had reaped many benefits from my absence before…THIS was MY revenge. After my victory dance, I spared a quick glance at myself in the mirror. I realized immediately that something was different about my appearance, but I was too excited to extend the glance into a more serious primping. I was pretty enough for him, so who cares! At that point I hurried out of the bathroom, turned off the light, and crawled into bed with Jayson again. My hands wrapped tightly around his body and probably one of the biggest smiles I had ever had on my face, I slept good last night…

REAL GOOD.

Like a baby in a cradle.

I had officially kicked the stupid leprechaun in the ass, stolen back MY CEREAL, and had had one of the biggest bowls of Lucky Charms in my entire life. Oooh the satisfaction…Mmm, Mmm, Mmmh. Cereal… Yummy delicious nutritious cereal with an extra side of amazing sex…

'_I'm not quite sure what you're thinking about that's cereal related, but if it involves sex with you…Let's do it…'_ A familiar voice echoed through my head with a soft tone. I opened my eyes slowly as a huge grin spread across my face. He's Awake! Jordin! He's Awake! FINALLY!

'_I missed you…'_ I mentally responded with a loving tone, lifting up my face so I was making eye contact with him. He smiled down at me, some sleepiness still in his eyes but no matter what still awake, and as handsome as ever.

'_I missed you too…'_ His arms tightened around me and pulled me in toward him, I tightened my grip around him feeling all bubbly inside. _'Wow, real you is way better than dream you.'_ I giggled aloud as he flirted with me.

'_I was hoping you were smiling in your sleep because you were dreaming about me.'_

'_I was Smiling?'_ I nodded into his chest. _'That's embarrassing.'_ I laughed.

'_I thought it was cute…'_ I mental grumbled. He rolled his eyes mentally, making me pinch him with the hand I had placed on his upper back. He growled playfully in real life making me look up at him and raise one of my eyebrows questionably. _'What?'_ I grumbled awkwardly

'_So what was that cereal thing about? I'm curious now.'_ He whispered mentally, going down and kissing me on the lips. Same wondrous feeling as always…

'_Ooh…me just talking to the audience…'_ I said softly kissing him back and trying to avoid the subject.

'_Audience? Wait you're in point of view right now?'_ He gasped pulling away so I couldn't kiss him anymore. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

'_Ya. Is there something wrong with that?'_

'_No…But when the hell did you get a point of view?'_ Hey…what's that suppose to mean?

'_Well I am a reoccurring character in your point of view…and everyone is sick of you always blabbing about you're problems apparently…'_ I grumbled pointedly my eyes no longer on him but on the ceiling. Out of my peripherals I saw Him grimace, his thick eyebrows pursing together along with his lips.

'_When did the authors start giving you a point of view?'_

'_Like a section or so ago…I thought you read it? I mean I wrote a lot of cute stuff about you in there for you to read…'_ I looked back at him with disappointment. I thought that he would have read it and found it hilarious by now! Ooh so that's why he didn't get the cereal thing…

'_Oooh…that must have been the thing Carlie was bugging me to read…' _

'_Your sister read it?'_ I didn't know whether that was very awkward or kind of funny.

'_Ya… Here I'll go read it now…'_

'_Okay…'_ I muttered questionably…okay so none of that happened (You're not suppose to know about this paradox like side of this story! SHHHHH!). Anyway…I guess I'll keep narrating since I'm not quite sure how to describe what Jayson's doing right now…Remember, this never happened…

Well anyway… even though I had my Werewolf boy back…for some reason…I still wanted more…More as in the good more! Like what a normal human girl would want in a relationship, not more as in creepy stalker werewolf girl more! Like I said Jayson = WANT MORE. At this point, more consisted of…well…More…

More as in; I wanted to be his girl friend…I wanted him to take me out to dinner and pay for it, by me stuff that only really good boyfriends buy, take me to see scary movies so we can hold each other when something mega scary happens, take me to chick flicks so we can make out the whole time, or take me to crappy movies so we can be loud and make fun of them before getting kicked out together…THAN…I wanted him to propose to me; propose in front of all the people who dislike me so THEY can know that the girl with scars got the boy in the end…and then…I wanted him to marry me…Not in some extravagant manner like Carlie was getting married, No way, nah-ah! I wanted to have a small wedding; me, him, his family, my really small family, NO CRAZY WIZARDS…And then…I wanted to live with him, and argue with him…but not too much arguing, just enough to make things interesting. I wanted to sleep in the same bed as him EVERYNIGHT (unless I got to kick him out), and not have to worry about Blonde Vampires…And then…I WANTED ALL THOOSE PRETTY BABIES THAT HIS GOOD LOOKS PROMISED, every single one of them… And then maybe-

'_WHOA.'_ He interrupted making me pause in my narration. I stopped and glared at him in real life momentarily. _'Hold on!"_

'_Yes….'_ I said evenly.

'_Babies?'_

'_Yes…Babies…Is there something wrong with me wanting babies?'_ I grumbled calmly. Don't tell me he was an issue with how the future IS GOING TO GO OVER.

'_You mean…Babies? As in those things that grow inside of you and come out whenever they please in order to f**k up your life?'_ He stated sternly, his tone of voice entering a more desperate state towards the end of his remark. I frowned…Severly.

"No, I mean Babies. Not Alien. As in offspring humanoids have, as in what your penis is there for in the first place." I growled aloud, pulling away from him so we were facing one another. He lifted himself up off the pillow and pulled his arms away from me.

"Jordin…I don't like kids." He said firmly as I sat up in bed also, I felt my eyes bulge a bit as he responded.

"…WHAT?"

"Jordin! Do I seriously strike you as the model dad? After the kind of father I was raised by?" He asked in disbelief. I stared at him for a moment in dead silence. What…? What? WHAT!

"Jayson! You just had unprotected sex with me, and now you're telling me you HATE KIDS!" I yelled at him, my finger nails digging into the beds fabric as I spoke. He blinked at me as if I had just lost my mind.

"Okay…I admit that wasn't very smart on my part…" he covered with an unhappy look, I scoffed. Oooh Ya. "But-."

"Jayson, what if it turns out that you just got me pregnant or something?" I interrupted giving him a hard look and poking him straight in the chest. He responded without further thought.

"Jordin you're not pregnant…" He grumbled promptly. I opened my mouth to counter, but he caught himself. "-Or going to be!"

"You can't be certain of that!" I argued, almost cutting him off.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"I am certain you're not!"

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"YES."

"That's the worse answer I've ever heard!"

"JORDIN, I know you're not going to be pregnant because absolutely nothing you dream is going to happen, happens!" He cried wide eyed, his right hand held up like a claw. I paused, my tongue in a knot with my mind. What? How could he say that! That was horrible! And mean! "You daydreamed that our relationship would be perfect, you dreamed I'd just leave Jane behind, you imagined that you were going to get pregnant from us sleeping together, and now you're intent on us spending our lives together!" He complained, putting down everything on the table. I stared at him, in silence. How could he say that? I had just forgiven him for everything, had sex with him! And now he was saying that my dreams were…GARBAGE?

"Jayson…then…What exactly do you think is going to come of this…?" I muttered as I gathered up my words. I felt my whole spirit sink. Everything had been so bright and beautiful…and now it was all…muddy…

"I don't know…" He grumbled lowering his hand and turning his body away from me. "But I know we're not going to be together that way Jordin." He finished with a side glance back at me. "I thought you understood that."

"Jayson…What…You don't…feel anything for me?" I croaked with a lump in my throat. He gave me a wild look.

"No, I never said that Jordin…?"

"Then why are you choosing her over me?" I blurted (Even when that damn vampire was gone, he still picked her over me! WHY?) feeling my eyes begin to sting again…Ooooh GOD, please don't cry! Stop it! Don't use the sob story Jordin!

"Her?" He asked as I looked away and blinked my eyes rapidly in hopes of drying all the tears. My right arm crossed in front of my body as I fanned my face with my left hand.

"You know who." I croaked some more as the sob I was fighting started mixing in with my voice too. I looked down in hopes of hiding the fact that I was about to start crying…SO EMBARESSING. That's when I realized I had been talking to him with nothing covering my chest, and quickly grabbed the blankets for boob coverage… (ICK! He knew what I looked like topless now! I so did not want him knowing that!)

"Jane?" he asked as I shuffled around with covering myself up.

"Ya!" I cried as my lips began to quiver. "We both know you're going to marry, her!"

"Jordin, Are you crying?" he asked as I heard him shift in his spot. I shook my head and turned my back to him, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"No! I just…I'm not crying!" I sobbed collapsing in on myself in order to hide all the tears that were pouring out. I heard him sigh, damn was I sucking at hiding my crying…Actually I don't recall ever being very good at hiding my tears… There was a shuffle of fabric before he responded to my sobbing.

"Jordin…Don't cry…" I heard him whisper; only this time the whisper was coming from in front of me. I peaked upward in confusion only to find that he had magically appeared in front of me, down on his knees so we were eye level and underwear on. As I lifted my face he took the opportunity to grab my hands (which I had been using to cover my face) and lock serious eye contact with me. Even though I was captivated by his eye sight; I had a feeling that I didn't look very attractive and, more than likely, was a bit snot nosed at this point. "Jordin, I'm not picking favorites…" he whispered as I closed my eyes and let another sob exit my lips. One of his hands went up and brushed my hair away from my face. "…And I never said I'm planning on marrying her…" I shook my head and pursed my lips to try and keep my sobs inside. I was trying, trying so hard to keep everything inside me. GRAHH! He stroked the side of my face again as he coutinued. "Jordin, No matter what…I'll always love you…"

His words were so sincere; it almost felt like he actually cared.

"Just-t-t….not as much…as you love her…" I babbled, lacking any other response. This was seriously horrible! I loved him audience! Hadn't I decreed this already! And now he was giving up…On me!

"No Jordin…" He mumbled putting both of his hands on my cheeks. "We just both know…that this is always going to have to be a secret…." He referred to our relationship. I felt my sobbing turn into a sharp pain in my stomach… WHAT? This boy made no sense! "…For Inali and Jane's sake…"

Okay, I definitely remember that I had at one point said: _"SCREW INALI. SCREW JANE."_

"Right?" He whispered as I opened my eyes and looked at him. I stared at him for a second. His eyes were intent on me…he was so serious…he was so…Right…What had I been thinking?

'_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!'_ No, I can't do that to them, they love us._ 'Who cares about them? It's no longer about them anymore Jordin!'_ Yes it is. They're part of this too._ 'No! It's about you and him! You told yourself! You said you only wanted him now!'_ I can't have him, he doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Jane._ 'Jane and Inali are Play Toys Jordin! Jayson's not your play toy and neither are you his!' _No! that's not true, I am just a toy, this is just a fling._ 'Tell him the truth! Tell him what you want! Don't let the world take him from you!'_ No.

The world wasn't taking him from me anymore. I couldn't do this, I didn't want to hurt two innocent people.

I didn't want this…him… anymore. [_'WHAT?'_]

"You're right…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Carlie Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 5:**

"Wakey, wakey sleepy Cici." Lily's voice chimed at an hour to early for my liking. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow with a _**Thud**_.

"Why do you always have to wake me up so early?" I garbled into my pillow. I wasn't sure if she had understood me, but she responded anyway.

"Cici, it's time for you to get up and start getting ready." She grumbled playfully while trying to roll me over. I lifted my hand and tried swatting at her blindly. She, Rose, and Jane (Who I hadn't known were present until that very second) simply laughed at my failed attempts.

"Come on Carles. You're getting married today." Jane's voice chimed from the opposite side of the bed. I rolled my head to the side so I could get a peak at her. She held a portable coffee cup in her hand and was wearing her PJs still….Her unnecessary PJs that I had bought for her, since she didn't need to sleep in the first place mind you. There was a _**pop**_-ing sound as she popped off the lid of the coffee cup. Within seconds the wonderful smell of mocha reached and tickled my nose. "Your mom went out and bought breakfast for all of us…" Jane teased me even further.

I sat up in bed quickly and reached out my hand for the coffee, Lily and Rose laughed from the other side of the bed as Jane gave up the coffee in her hands. I brought the cup to my mouth and sniffed it slowly before taking a nice big swig of it….Sooooo good….

"So now that she's had coffee, I think she'll allow Alice to begin the Beautification process." Jane said as if she were reading out the steps to an experiment. Just as Jane said her name, Alice (dressed in a summer dress with her hair all spiffed up) appeared at the door and looked in at us in confusion.

"Did someone say my name?"

"Carlie's up and ready for her shower slash make-over." Lily told Alice.

"I love coffee…" I grunted taking another long swig of the cup. Jane was giving me a slightly worried look.

Even though I had been anxious about my wedding last night, I actually had slept wonderfully. I was just a very bad morning person…if you hadn't already guessed that…

"You might want to brush your hair before taking a shower, Carles. Your hair seems to have a mind of its own." Jane said softly, extending her hand and patting the top of my head where I could only guess a large tuff was standing up. I remained silent consumed in my coffee as Lily and Rose joined in with patting my hair.

"Well when she's done just let me know. Lily, Rose, have you guys taken a shower yet?" Alice asked from the doorway, Lily and Rose broke away from their laughter to respond.

"Yup!" They both said in unison.

"Okay, well I can start on your makeup if you like."

"Sure! I'll go first." Rose volunteered. I heard her slide of the bed and saw her exit the room with Alice. She was wearing street clothes right now so she must have already gotten dressed. Jane and Lily continued toying with my hair and talking to one another as I finished my coffee and began to fully wake-up.

"So what do I have to do?" I grumbled leaning around Jane and setting my empty cup on my bedside table. I was in Albus and I's bedroom right now but Albus wasn't present. It was tradition for the Bride to stay home while the groom stayed at a hotel for the night. I wonder if he's awake right now…Hopefully…I checked my Alarm clock to see that it was 8:00 in the morning. The wedding party would be arriving at the church in an hour or so...Yikes!

"Go take a shower, but first! Brush your hair because it's a mess." Jane told me as Lily began cracking up.

"You look like a mad woman!"

"Thanks Lils." I grunted getting up and retreating away from them toward the bathroom door.

"Do you need any Help?" Lily inquired with a giggle. I rolled my eyes before turning to look at her and Jane.

"I'd like to get through today without any nonsense, please."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jacob Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 6:**

When I woke up that morning, a few things hit me.

1. My daughter was getting married.

2. My son was going to be an alcoholic like me at this rate.

3. I barley remembered last night

4. I really needed to go to the bathroom.

5. Renesmee was drooling on the pillow we were sharing.

Apparently, last night had been pretty rough… and I knew for a fact today was going to be even worse.

Emotionally, I knew I was supposed to be ready and okay with the fact that I was giving my daughter away this afternoon, but for some reason even though I had had all year to think about this day I still wasn't ready. I just wanted to wake up in the morning and know my daughter was ALONE in her room sleeping without another man beside her who more than likely was dying to have sex with her… and most importantly I wanted her to stay that cute little girl with the white dress and red ribbons who refused to leave my arms.

But like all fathers with beautiful daughters, I just had to accept that I was losing my little girl to a boy who would HOPEFULLY take care of her…

And even that last part couldn't make my hesitation reasonable because he could definitely take care of her (The Potters… were… LOADED! Plus he had a job now I guess…?). The only thing I was grumpy about was the fact that I would probably be a grandfather soon… And Bella would majorly freak because she'd be a Great Grandmother! Wow… a lot happens in 30+ years… and you know what, it didn't even seem like the world was changing around us! Seriously, were we immortal? Maybe I was just losing touch with reality… I mean I couldn't even remember what president was in office… I don't think it was Obama anymore… was it?

But anyway, my daughter was walking down the aisle today, and my son was skipping around the idea of getting engaged (Poor man… he was headed for the end of his life…). So before I knew it, it would just be me and Renesmee again… living in peace and supposed retirement… Which I don't recall actually doing something with my life and getting a career… I should work on that….

I sat up in bed and crossed my arms over my chest looking forward to the slightly un-curtained part of our big hotel room's window. Outside I could see the sun breaking through the snow clouds and covering the old city with light… which was a change in weather!

"Good morning." Renesmee said from beside me totally breaking my concentration, she smiled up at me still laying down comfortably and I smiled down at her inches from springing out of bed.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked her.

"Fine, you?" She said sitting up and fixing her night gown, so technically we were supposed to be 45 years old? But just looking at Renesmee made me think we were in our early 30's still… I mean I was a guy and didn't take very good care of myself, but my hair was JUST starting to grey. I could pass as Carlie's older brother if I wanted to, I found it hard to believe that people really thought we were Carlie's parents! (then again, if we had had her when we were like… 16? We'd be 34 in human years!)

"Good." I said quickly when I realized she was staring at me in confusion… obviously she couldn't read minds like her father, which would have helped explain why sometimes I didn't respond because I was simply deep in mental blabber.

"Good, we should probably get ready." She said happy that I had responded, I smiled at her widely happy that out of all the people in this world I could have been paired with I ended up with this -low expectation oriented- pretty lady.

And then my mind traveled to a new area of thinking… The thesis question: What were we going to do in our empty nest pre-retirement time? Well… I didn't want to turn out like one of those golf obsessed old guys! Not to mention the fact that it was only a matter of time until I let myself go entirely and ended up with half a head of grey hair and a bear gut (A.k.a. my father when I was Carlie's age.)… And when that happened, Renesmee would become a wrinkly faced, graying haired menopausal version of herself… At that point we'd have to close our eyes just to have sex with one another!

Okay, we needed to do something that would make us young! Buy us sometime… At least! Sure if we let ourselves keep aging it would be less weird for the grandchildren (*Shiver*… I was going to be a grandpa… *Shiver*) but it would ruin not only my love life, but pack influence, and my one up on Quill and Embry… AND I COULD NOT LET THAT HAPPEN.

"I'll take that as an agreement silence…" Renesmee said with a chuckle as she started getting up, I instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the bed with a thud. She whipped her head around and looked at me in confusion. "Can I help you?"

"Don't leave me… Right now! We have time!" I begged, she raised her eyebrow in confusion as she realized I was panicking.

"What's wrong Jake?" She said sitting back up on the bed and turning to me with an assertive listener expression, I sighed.

"Carlie's getting married-." I started.

"Ohh Jake… you're seriously freaking out about this the day she's getting married?" Renesmee said with a sigh, I lowered my head childishly. "And you've known about this for a year already!" she scolded further.

"Okay, I know! This is a bad time! But I'm a guy and we tend to not think before doing, Okay?" I grumbled, she sighed and gave me that look… like the one I give Seth when he's lollygagging around… look…but I could tell this look had a tinge of agreement… Hehe… I was very good at DOING before thinking.

"Something tells me there is even more to this…" She grumbled.

"Okay you're right…" I said with a sigh giving in like I usually did, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "But it's something you should be worrying about too okay?" I argued, she rolled her eyes again doubting me. "Are you ready to be a grandma?" I asked bluntly, her eye rolling stopped and she looked at me intently with her face paler than usual.

"What?"

"Are you ready to be a grandma?" I repeated.

"They're not going to get busy that quickly…" She said, but I could tell she was unsure.

"Okay, well think about us, we had Carlie like 9 months after we got married? Renesmee, we're going to grandparents in no time!" I reminded her, she instantly frowned and gave me a scared look.

"Jake… What are we going to do? It's only a matter of time till I become wrinkly and old and have to close my eyes to have sex with you!" She cried, freaking out with me, I nodded my head fiercely. (What did I say audience? Even she thought she'd become that way!)

"That's exactly what I was thinking! Except that I was going to become a half baled grey haired beer bellied freak!" I cried grabbing her hands for support.

"NO! I don't want to lose all sexual interest in you! I don't want to become a Crazed cat lover!" She cried tears of fear coming to her eyes.

"And I don't want to become a golf freak! I don't want to worry about my lack of a career yet!" I cried pulling her into me and making the fear fester even further.

"Jake we need to do something!" Renesmee cried into me, I nodded in agreement and pulled her away so we could make eye contact.

"Okay! Let's think! What do young couples do?" I asked, she put her finger to her lower lip and thought about that.

"Go to the beach?" She brought up, I shook my head.

"That would only last so long, we need something permanent." I told her, she thought some more.

"Uh… Move into a new house together…?" I raised an eyebrow. "-and have sex in every room?" She suggested, I thought about that… Tempting…

"Well… it's a good idea… but they're only so many rooms… and we can get tired really quickly…" I pointed out, she nodded but then gave me a slightly confused look at the tired thing. I simply shrugged making her sigh and continue.

"Something more permanent…" She said scratching her head and thinking even further…

And it was at that point that I started thinking about what Carlie and Albus would do after getting married… hmm… Well… uh…

And then it hit me like a rock.

"We could have a baby!" I said putting my hands up palm first and placing a big excited smile on my face. She did double take with a majorly dumb struck look on her face.

"…What…?" She said slowly in response.

"I could get you knocked up and nine months later we'd have an 18 year commitment!" I told her slowly, she simply blinked at me as her hands fell into her lap. "It's just what we need!" I added.

"No." She said, end of conversation.

"Oh come on!" I reasoned putting my hands on her shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

"First off, you're not the one pushing the child out of a tiny opening." She grumbled, I sighed and narrowed my eyes at her… Always using the childbirth excuse… "And second off, you didn't even want to have Carlie or Jayson!" She added.

"I never said I didn't want Carlie or… Okay I can't say I never said I didn't want Jayson, but still!" I grumbled, she gawked at me.

"Okay, you never said you didn't want her… but you weren't thrilled with the idea of being a father… in fact I'm mystified by the fact that you're no longer afraid of children…" She brought up ignoring the Jayson comment.

"Okay, well then I wasn't…But I'm totally game with being a dad now! It's actually kind of fun! Plus now I know that babies aren't as diabolical as I thought!" I stated, giving her a big smile, her skeptic look faded a bit, but she refused to give in.

"Jacob, you and responsibility don't mix." She grumbled starting to get up and head for the suitcase.

"LOOK!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her back down again, this time she turned her head and glared at me. "Even you know kids change your life… a lot…" she turned away and sighed. "Well I've changed because of them! And…And I know I'm not very responsible… but I can be! By getting a job and taking care of this kid with my _full_ attention." I reasoned.

"Jake, we both know it's not going to happen." She cried, her voice cracking a bit and her glare at me returning.

"Just give me a chance Ness! We both know this would fix a lot of things!" I cried back, she snorted and turned around again. "Plus were totally ready, and we both know you'd love having another kid." I added getting up on my knees and placing my chin on her shoulder. I was very good at peer pressure… Hehe, I was a bad person…

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, me peeking over her shoulder and trying to get a read on her face, and her deep in reasonable thought (Because I sure as Hell didn't do reasonable thought-ing[ha-ha… thought-ing])!. She slowly turned and looked at me with a deep in thinking look, when I had her eye contact I smiled an encouraging Jacob approved grin.

"I'll think about it…" She grumbled, I immediately sat back on my butt and raised my fists in excitement. "But you're going to have to do some serious sucking up." She grumbled.

"I'm okay with that!" I said with a big smile.

"Great, than you'll shave that scruff off your face and brush your hair after you get dressed than?" She said with a bittersweet grin. I frowned.

"FINE, but my vote better be very important in your decision process." I grumbled getting out of bed and walking over to the chair she had laid my tux out on. She giggled as I picked up my stuff and glared at her.

"Glad to hear!" She said getting up after me and walking to the bathroom, as she passed behind me she slapped my butt and made me drop all my stuff on the floor. I glared at her and in response she giggled and shut the bathroom door in my face. When I was sure she was busy in the bathroom, I quit my scowling and hurried to my suitcase where I unzipped it quickly. I dug into the bottom and pulled out a very important item. As I brushed off the lint that had collected on Lunette's book I examined it, making sure it was okay after the rough trip over…

From your blank stares I can tell you're blanking on who Lunette is… ET-HEM *cough* *cough*… Lunette Khot: Noun, person. aged, blue eyed, brunette, has skin tone of a regular British person, has a British accent, is possibly…is definitely insane, female werewolf women to have ever bashed my skull into a classroom floor 3. The mother of Jordin Khot, my son's ex werewolf women Dumbledore saved from prison and is hiding in Hogwarts apparent original owner of this diary

If you're still blanking…F**k you and actually read this story.

So, I may not have been able to give it to Jayson's little friend after she stormed away (Or Seth… I DID NOT TRUST SETH!)…but Carlie and I had been planning lately… planning vigorously (SHUT UP, YOU DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE!) for that matter. And after that thinking we made a plan two months before the wedding. The plan was, Invite crazy women; get the 'majorly-worried-about-what-revenge-she-will-in-act-on-him' Jayson, and get the two to buddy up just long enough so he could hand the book off to her. Easy and simple right? And hopefully it was going good, because even though I couldn't remember I had a feeling that things had gone particularly well between the two of them... I couldn't even remember what she looked like to be honest! I knew she was pretty… I remember hitting on her… (I hit on a lot of random girls…)

I quickly grabbed Lunette's book from my bag and slid it into our 'just-in-case' suitcase, hiding it under almost everything and making sure that Ness would never find it no matter how hard she looked. Than with a sigh I zipped the bag back up my heart beating quickly in my chest for fear that I was going to get caught and have to do some major explaining (I should know by now that secrets are bad! You know what, I'm no longer considering it a secret, just something Nessie had never asked or pondered about so I never explained it… If that makes sense?). When the bag was closed I gathered up my clothes and looked around the room unsure what to grab for changing.

But then again, I wasn't sure about a lot of things right now…


	48. Part 5: Point of Views 7 to 12

**~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~**

**Point of View 7: _Weddin day! Weddin day! Itsa weddin day_**

Weddings.

A time of joy, happiness, bliss. Well, that's how it is for girls. For a guy like me, weddings are the prime example of a place where you don't want to spend your Saturday night. Boring, hectic, too much crying, weddings were not guy zone material. So I guess it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you I had spent most of my time before the actual sermon day dreaming. Day Dreaming? Ooh yes, Day Dreaming… about banging Jordin. After the main event of last night, just the simplest things brought up dirty sex related thoughts. Like I was laying on one of the churches old benches, trying to nap, when a sweaty human walked by; Just the smell of sweat made me start day dreaming about thrusting into Jordin, (_'Uhhhhh… Awkward.'_) how strenuous it became even with my young body, and how it made us both sweat. Nasty? Maybe a little (actually no, it was very Nasty) But it was a great way to pass time.

Jordin had left my hotel room earlier today [no sh*t Sherlock] in a huff (See you guys thought I was being captain obvious!). This morning hadn't gone down all smiles, in fact at one point I did make her cry. It was completely unintended! However for Jordin, well, let's just say even the smallest things can flip _her_ world upside down (And what, the accumulative time of me spending time with the real her is like…a week? Total! And I somehow can read her like an open book…). I felt bad about the making her cry business…but she had to understand, right then and there, that it wasn't just her and I forever. (That's reasonable, right guys? I mean it would be worse for her if she ended up in the same situation as my mom; pregnant with a 'guy-who-can't-be-with-her-for reasons's kid. RIGHT?). Before she left I had held her, kissed her, and told her I loved her (probably what you should do if your best female friend -who wants to be more- has sex with you). She had accepted my physical advances, but where I assumed she said "I love you too" she had really just grunted something inaudible. It didn't deter me though; I knew she felt these things (Ya these things, like she knows she can't get better sex then me things. You understand? Good because I don't know how to explain it any different.).

It was just a little bothersome for me though, because whenever I finish up my daydream sex with Jordin, my subconscious would always allow her a few words in defense of her theory "Why Jayson Clearwater-Black and Jordin Khot should be together forever and EVER." And the more I heard her projection babble about the life we could lead together, the more I started doubting whether what I had done this morning was right… And I hated doubting myself…

As for Jane, I hadn't seen or spoken to her at all today, I hadn't even imagined her. I was too preoccupied with my sex-dreaming of Jordin. Even now as I try to change the main character of my mind porno to Jane, it just seems weird and I have to switch back to Jordin in order to get any enjoyment. It could only be Jordin unzipping my pants, picturing Jane doing it was just wrong to me…Which made no sense, for I was thinking all these dirty thoughts in a church and could care less…

I continued with my mind porn, it was only when the sex was going down perfectly and we were nearly finished did anyone interrupt me.

"Jay, hey Jay." A male voice said softly as a finger began jabbing my side. I took a deep breath and allowed the images to fade from my mind before opening my eyes and giving my interrupter an intent glare. Seth stared back at me with a confused expression, showing that he wasn't finding reason for my glaring. Why I expected him to? I will never know…

"What Seth…" I grunted, taking a peak down at my crotch to make sure my day dreams hadn't seeped into my physical self. Surprisingly -and satisfyingly- there was nothing to report in the center of reproduction related commerce. I returned my gaze to Seth as he responded in a reserved vibe. Holy crap, Seth actually started feeling negative emotions?

"Your sister wants to see you." He grumbled standing upright and giving me an offended look. There is no way you can tell me that he seriously thought I was being a dick. I would press that thought later though; the bride wanting to see you before the "I Do"s was never a good sign or thing. I sat up a bit and gave him a seriously worried look.

"She wants to see me?"

"Ya, said it was serious."

"Ooh…" I murmured, starting to swing my legs over the bench, but I stopped as I remembered my original entertainment. I stared forward for a second and did some quick debating before looking back at Seth. Seth was farther away now, having taken a few large steps back while I wasn't looking at him. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute." What? I couldn't just give up on imaginary Jordin that way? That would be mean…and would probably bother me while I went off and did serious things.

"Uh-huh…" He said in sarcastic agreement. I expected him to turn on his heels and walk away. That's what he normally did, just give you the 'Seth-cold-shoulder', but he continued staring at me evenly like he expected something out of me. I raised one of my eyebrows slowly before responding.

"What?"

"When did this start happening?"

"What start?"

"This." He grumbled pointing down to his crotch; I gave him a weird'd out look, but then realized slowly that he meant me. "When did you start day dreaming about naked women in church?" I felt my neck grow hot as he began to tease me.

"How did you know?" He broke out laughing. "It's not funny." I grumbled.

"Maybe not for you…but I think-."

"I'm eighteen! All guys my age think about sex! So this is completely normal!"

"Ooh whatever…I have yet to meet an eighteen year old ballsy enough to day dream about bonking a chick in church!" Seth poked, a wide grin spreading across his face. I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "That's like asking for lightning to come down and strike you in the head…Or wait…that's what they say god does to sinners right..?"

"Seth! You're so stupid!" I cried. I jumped up from the bench as quickly as I possibly could, facing him fully. He piped up right away with a rather unhappy response.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! You and your dad are the stupid ones." He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest like he was crossed. I gave him an offended mouth open kind of gasp. "You and your dad would 'do' a bunch of nuns had you the chance!" I closed my mouth and gave him a bewildered look. "-And everyone knows that sleeping with a Nun is bad!"

"That's not true!" I took a step forward and felt my shoulders raise and my fists clench.

"Is so."

"IS NOT!"

"Ooh really? Then what were you day dreaming about?"

"I was day dreaming about sex, YES. But it wasn't with a bunch of Nuns! It was with-." I almost slipped up and said 'Jordin', but I caught myself before the first sound. I closed my mouth and gave him a deep glare. He raised an eyebrow and held a huge grin on his face. I thought about my next comment for a second, and decided to finish the argument slyly "Well…at least I can naturally get an erection…" I stated giving him a smug look. His teasing faltered and his face became some mix between anger and hatred. I felt the blood rush away from my face. I had never seen Seth so angry in my entire life. The sheer fear I felt from his stare made me completely forget about my 'Jordin time'.

"You better run you brat…" He growled as I took a large step back, nearly running into the bench. I had obviously hit an unknown nerve. Nevertheless, I ran away from him as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Carlie Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 8: _Early-'ish' that morning, why'd we go back in time? Because we just can audience_**

"Why couldn't you have had your mother's hair?" Alice grumbled from behind me. I looked up in the mirror at her with a perplexed look. Things had been surprisingly silent as Alice fixed my hair…Well they HAD been.

"What do you mean?" I felt fear grow in the pit of my stomach.

"It's Soooooh THICK!" The small build up of anxiety in my stomach immediately departed with a boom of laughter…I couldn't be happier that it had bought itself a one way ticket out of my body and, furthermore, was the hell out of my way. The last thing I wanted at this point in my life was anxiety…No anxious feeling grumbling in the pit of my stomach…NO MORE I SAY! "It's like your hair never ends…"

"At least all of it won't fallout from all the product you're spraying on it." I laughed, Alice let out a curt "ha" as my giggles continued. "It feels like you're trying to glue my hair to my head." And with that comment I felt a hard tug on my hair. I yelped.

"Goodness Gracious! I didn't even get a strand with that tug!" Alice cried in a melodramatic voice before showing me her bare, empty, hand. I wasn't sure whether to laugh at that or give her an angry stare… She was doing my hair and makeup today though… And that could be a compliment covered in a sour sugar like mess.

Before I could utter any response to her attempt at thinning out the forest of curls which is my hair, there was a soft knock on the door. Like they even needed to knock? The whole house was full of girls at this moment, and excuse me…we all had the same body parts… I don't care if you look like Chewbacca from the waist down, you're still female and in need of a shaving.

"You can come in." Alice called out to the door, not even turning away from her quick turning and curling of my hair… She was like an automated hair stylist robot, she even lacked the heart beat….COOL-AID.

"Ya, I'm only half naked." I added with a giggle as I heard the door open. There was an awkward "Ooh…" from Jane, who had just entered, as Alice shook her head at me.

"Did they get like five shots of caffeine in your coffee today or something? You are so hyper…" Alice trailed off as Jane spoke up. All I could do is bounce in my seat with a grin.

"Carlie…Uh… Can I talk to you…" Jane whispered. I looked over at her in the mirror as Alice gently placed a hand on my shoulder and applied an inhuman amount of force on my body…That meant 'SIT YOUR ASS DOWN' in Alice sign language…

"YA! Pop a squat." I cooed before kicking the stool beside me with my foot and newly painted toe nails. Alice gasped and smacked my arm when she caught a glance of me gesturing rather violently for Jane to sit. Alice had worked VERY HARD on my toe nails, I had just done a definite 'No, No'. Even though Alice's slap stung, I continued laughing hysterically as Jane shuffled over and sat on the stool as awkwardly as worldly possible.

"Uhhmmm…"

"Whatcha need?" I piped up rather curtly when her lack of straightforward speaking started killing my buzz.

"I was hoping we could talk in private…"

Alice paused dramatically at Jane's request and gave her one of the darkest stares I had ever seen. Jane surprisingly stared back and their sudden seriousness put a major damper on my excitement.

"OOH JEEZ OHH PEEZ." I sighed as they hawk-eyed each other. "You two are pissing on my party, either one of you leave or make up…NOW." I growled at them. There was some tension but Jane looked away and Alice victoriously continued with my mass of hair. YAY! GOSSIP AND HAIR! I had forced Alice to do the bridesmaids before me (By not being a morning person and walking VERY SLOWLY through my morning prepping); which probably wasn't normal bride standards, but I wanted them to look pretty… and for the Alice-hair-o-matic to be warmed up enough to make me look SEXY. Any who; Jane looked beautiful as per usual…with a bun (That was the only diffy). "Gooood…" I cooed as they settled down.

"Carlie…I…I want your opinion…." Jane said softly as she turned in her chair so she was facing me. I could tell she felt awkward having to speak in front of Alice, but Alice could be like a safe wrapped in chains…. Or she could be a boys locker room vent… EITHER WAY! I was flattered by Jane's want of my opinion.

"Oooh really?" I cooed once again before turning toward her. Alice let out a high pitched "HEY!" as I disturbed her hair dressing. I intentionally ignored her as I continued with "Opinion on what?"

"Well you're getting married…And you seem pretty certain about getting married…" Jane admired. I placed my hand delicately over my heart with swollen eyes, truly I was flattered…And hyper…. "So you must know what to look for in a lifelong relationship?" Jane continued charmingly.

"Well not to be self righteous" Though I was being self absorbed with my comment. "But I do know how to pick em. A-."

"Right!" Jane interrupted. I twitched my mouth a little but allowed her to continue. "But…I'm just… Well…" She began to stumble as she realized my dissatisfaction.

"You're not sure." I spoke for her curtly. I heard Alice make a little noise in her throat. Alice! NO Scoffing during venting session! I should've told her to leave, but then I wouldn't look very pretty…And she's the only one who can do makeup and hair…HMMM. Jane laughed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes! Thank you. I'm just not sure."

"So what is it about my big brother that you're not sure about?" I grumbled a bit defensively, Jane gave me a stunned look but she was wise…She knew I was seeking some complimenting for her interrupting…

"No it's not him!" She stated without hesitation. Nice and short, my kind of recovery. "Jayson's the sweetest, handsomest person I have ever met." I placed my hand under my chin and smiled, I loved it when people complimented my brother…I wasn't sure why I did, I just felt extremely good when they did! "It's certainly not him, it's completely me." Jane finished up with a certain look… I knew she was quaking on the inside…

I smiled, pearly whites and all. Jane gave me a smile back. She knew we were good (Add a hand wave to your mental imagery… Good job!).

"Tell me what's bothering you." I said softly letting my smile fade to a worried look. I extended my arm and placed it on her knee as a comforting gesture…I know people in real life never do that, but I've always wanted to! Jane didn't seem fazed by my hand as she continued speaking, she actually placed her hand over it…Like you do when you approve of some sh*t or something…

"I'm just not sure this is right anymore." Jane sighed before looking down at the ground. Even though what she had said could have meant anything (From her being a veggie vampire, to her and him not jumping into bed with each other like normal people do [SEE! V-S, pretty good section of the alphabet]), I knew that what she was really saying was 'I'm just not sure your brother's the right guy anymore.' I was tempted to play offended-ness, but I could tell she was at her wits ends with worry.

"Why do you say that?" I inquired with a saddened look.

"I'm just…" She said in almost a murmur, her eyes searching the floor. "I think I'm missing some feelings…"

"Darling-." I said strongly with a lean toward her. Alice stopped playing with my hair from my leaning away, but she didn't bark at me to return to a neutral position…I would thank her for allowing my statement some intensity later… "-the only thing you ever-." I paused as Jane looked up at me "-Ever, have to feel..." She stared at me like she was expecting something magical to exit my lips "…Is love." That was a pretty pitiful 'Self-invigorating' speech, but it was probably one of the most truthful statements I had ever uttered.

"But…How do I know I feel…Love?" She said softly as my words echoed around the room. I gave her a dumbstruck look.

"What? That's like asking-." I buttoned my lip as I realized how condescending I was sounding. She stared back at me with suddenly lowered eyes; I rubbed her knee gently before I continued. "Trust me; you know when you're in love."

She smiled a little, and gave me a slow nod. I grinned.

"So, does that mean you love Jay…?" I cooed as Alice herded me back to a neutral spine.

Jane's smile faded a little, and with it the anxiety bubbled back up in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~<strong>

**Point of View 9:**

When I made my way to the Bride's chamber's door (After looking over my shoulder several times and running as quickly as I possibly could without drawing attention.) I knocked three times, since 'three' was a magical number. I expected the door to swing open like I had just sung _"open-says-me"_. Instead the door cracked open and Renesmee poked her head out just far enough to see. I stared at her seemingly body-less head for a perplexed moment as she looked me over. Immediately a brilliant smile filled her face.

"Hi There!"

"Hey..." I said with a weak smile. Her smile was giving me mixed emotions about the possible nature of Carlie's 'needing me'.

"What's up kid?" She inquired looking around me to see if anyone was in the halls, I stared back at her in a mix of worry and confusion. Was Seth pulling my leg or something…

"Seth told me Carlie wanted me…?" I told her unsurely as her eyes snapped back to me; she gave me a confused look in response. DAMNIT SETH, he was so not on my friends list… "He must have been lying or something…" I said slowly getting ready to turn around.

"Oooh wait! I remember!" Renesmee said rather loudly, making me jump in my spot and give her a wild look. She squeezed through the small door way dress and all, keeping me from seeing anything on the inside. Once she had closed the door securely she turned around and smiled at me. Her hair was up in a bun, in one of those 'Mother-of-the-bride' sort of fashions; her dress had a similar kind of tone to it, it was proper and sleeved like older dresses and was any color but white. "Carlie had a message for you." She said with a serious look, beckoning me to lean in so she could whisper in my ear. I did as she beckoned and heard her whisper into my right ear "Get the bait from alpha."

I raised an eyebrow in reply and was about to inquire what the heck that meant, when I remembered something that I probably would have forgotten on any other given day because it was so stupid. Last year when my sister, father, and I officially became buddies; my father and Carlie came up with an 'official' code talk for the three of us. It mostly consisted of changing the names of certain things. For instance (if it wasn't already obvious); 'Alpha' was code name for 'Jacob'. My code name was 'Beta', I didn't get to pick it; Carlie's code name on the other hand was 'Corvette' as in the car, since 'Carlie' begins with 'Car' and a 'Corvette' is a cool car.

Now 'Bait', that I had to think about. And then I remembered that 'Bait' meant Lunette's book…Which was probably old and wrecked now since it was in my father's possession… I didn't find out about the book and its intended delivery until after the…accident, and you can probably imagine (And recall) my response. The idea of giving it to Jordin, after two years and last night…Well that just sounded awkward in every sense... Not only would she probably hate me, but I doubted she would actually take the news as anything else but horrifying.

I took a step away from Ness and stood erect as a knot formed in my stomach. "What that means I have no idea! Do you?" She continued in an uppity manner. I nodded swiftly.

"Ya, I got it…" I murmured, wishing that I hadn't got it.

"Okey dokey! Well that was all…I think…" She continued looking around her with her pointer finger to _her_ mouth (not my mouth. That would be wrong in so many ways.). When I didn't respond she filled the silence. "Well! I'm gonna go back to pampering." She said with a giggle, I smiled politely as she began to turn away. Before she opened the door however, she yelped an "OOH!" and turned back around "By the way, you look very nice." She complimented me. I chuckled bashfully and rubbed my neck.

"Thanks."

"Mhm! You remind me so much of your father." She said teasingly, I rolled my eyes as she giggled and began to enter the chamber. As she placed her hand on the knob my eye caught the glimmer of her wedding band.

Thoughts began racing through my head. This morning... Peeing after sex is weirdly difficult…The Sex session I had never finished up with imaginary Jordin… Her ideas of a happily ever after… I don't know what came over me (Other than the realization that I had to go… I had to 'Pee' go…), but something within me made me open my big mouth and speak words of babbling stupidity.

"Wait! Can I ask you something?"

She stopped in her place and spun around. We stared at each other for a moment, this was awkward…I had a feeling she was worried, since I usually direct my questions to my father. In fact…the questioning part of me wasn't sure I would get the response I wanted from Ness…I probably shouldn't have opened my mouth…Actually, I definitely shouldn't have opened my mouth…

"Sure…What's up?" She almost whispered clasping her hands in front of her and giving me an 'attentive-listener-in-training' look. I could see the worry though; I would have been worried to if my step-son was suddenly asking me serious questions. I pursed my lips as my thoughts began to jumble again, what exactly was I asking? I felt like a fool just standing here speechless so I let my mental process flow into my words.

"So let's say that you're at a…pet store…and you like two of the…" I thought for a moment as Ness slowly raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Kittens…" Renesmee's lips twitched into a smile showing me she thought the idea of me buying a kitten was hilarious. Hopefully she was absorbing that I wasn't really talking about Cats… "-and one of them everyone thinks is right for you, because it pees less on the carpet or something…but for some reason you can't stop wanting the other one, even though the pet store tells you that there's another family planning on adopting it?" As I finished awkwardly, Ness had to cover her mouth she was laughing so hard. "Well?"

Renesmee closed her eyes as her shoulders began to shake with mute laughter. I gave her an offended look, and slid my hands into my pockets. It was an honest question! Wasn't it? Maybe the Cat part was a little funny, but the basic premise of the question was based on what I was going through right now! When she finished her laughing enough to speak, she lowered her hands and gave me a smile that was twisted with humor.

"Can I ask why you'd be buying a kitten in the first place?"

"ARGH!" I groaned as she let some giggles pass through her lips. "That's not the point!" The point was my bladder was reaching its maximum capacity.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" I gave her one of those 'I-know-and-doubt-that-you-really-are' looks as she began to answer my question. "Well…" She said her eyes circling around everything but me. "It sounds like you're having trouble choosing." She peeked over at me as she spoke. I nodded somberly and clenched my fists in my pocket. She placed her pointer finger on her lower lip and began swaying her hips. "Well…I can help you out…But first I need to know what you really are having trouble choosing." Her eyes locked eye contact with me and she stopped swaying. I grimaced and crossed my arms in front of me.

"No."

"Aww! Come on! I won't tell."

"Yes you will! My dad will totally squeeze it out of you." I made a gesture like I was ringing out a towel as I spoke, she gave me a hard look.

"Just because I'm married to your dad, doesn't mean I'll rat you out to him." She said swiftly, I sighed and shook my head. This was no use. "Aw, come on Kid! Give me a little more credit than this!" She grumbled with her palms open to me, I pursed my lips and shook my head. "Do I ever rat out Carles?"

"No…" I blurted without further thought…Well other then the constant warning message _"You have to pee! You have to go PEE_!" my mind was pretty silent.

"Exactly! I don't double cross my babies." She held up her hand like she was giving a scouts honor. I was going to point out that I wasn't really her baby, but I knew that would make her feel bad. She treated me like her Son, and she was probably the closest thing to a dependable mother figure I had.

"Well, it's not just my dad I don't want finding out…" I grumbled, she lowered her hand as I continued speaking. "If…other…people find out, it could hurt a lot of other people's feelings too…" After a few seconds of silence, Renesmee rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!"

"Alright! Alright…" She grumbled just accepting that she wasn't going to get very far in proving me wrong. (I wonder what she thought I was having trouble choosing… she probably thought someone had asked me to choose something wedding related, and we all know I could be stuck wearing a penguin costume to the wedding -instead of a tux- and would care less [OH WAIT, They're the same thing…]) "Can you at least give me a general idea, like instead of pets." I thought for a second (clearing my mind of the image of me in a penguin costume) but couldn't think of anything good enough to not get me caught lying.

"Okay…Well…Girls…"

She gasped, like I had just admitted to knowing where the Holy Grail was. (_~Insert Indiana Jones music~_)

"Girl troubles?" She exclaimed making me look around in fear. Did anyone just hear my step-mother's loudness?

"YES!" I gasped before shushing her. She gave me an expression that almost seemed horrified. "But we both know that people knowing that could hurt some other people's feelings" I whispered. She stared me down for a second, looked around her, and then grabbed me by my elbow. She led me gently down the hall. I followed and waited for her to find a good place for us to continue talking.

"You know she's in there." Ness said gesturing back to the chamber door; I raised an eyebrow in response after looking back at the door. She gave me a stunned look. "Jane! She was in there!" She gasped.

"Ooh…"

"Ya!" She said in an even tone before turning it down to a whisper. Okay! I'm not use to gossiping! I didn't know your were suppose to take into account where the person, you were talking about, was at the moment you were talking (Wow, mouth full). "How can you possibly have girl problems?" she inquired.

"Well Jane is not the only girl in this world…" I grumbled.

"Who else can you possibly like!" She cried, I looked away from her and felt my neck begin to heat up. "Oooh my god…What did you groomsmen do last night?" Obviously Renesmee was thinking the worse; I gave her an offended look.

"No! I didn't go with them last night… and I don't think they did anything with other women…" I realized after I spoke that I couldn't assure that, Renesmee grimaced.

"Then who else do you…Have an interest in?" I gave her a guarded look.

"I can't tell you…" I grumbled. "Plus, that's not what's important…You never answered my question." Renesmee twitched her lips and gave me a deep stare, when I didn't budge she sighed and took a step back.

"Well…From a biased opinion…I would tell you to stick with the vampire girl named Jane…" Her eyes widened and she placed emphasis on Jane. I took a deep breath and looked away for a second, sadly that was not the answer something inside me wanted… "But…" I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow as her expression softened. "-As for an opinion from an anonymous yet supporting party…I would tell you to be with the one you love the most." A small grin formed on her lips as she finished, I felt my mouth widen into a dorky smile. "Okay?"

"Okay." I said with a swift nod.

"Anything else?"

"Nope!" I said in a rather uppity mood…For some reason my need to pee was distant now… The force of peeing be gone from me… HMMM

"Alrighty Kid, Love ya." She said opening her arms as a sign that she expected a hug. I immediately leaned down and gave her a bear hug.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jacob Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 10:**

I looked into the churches old bathroom mirror, using the beautifully framed mirror to try and fix the annoying bow tie Ness had tied around my neck… BOW… Tie… =EVIL! When I failed to get it even (again), I gave up and slammed my hands palm first into the stone countertop. Almost knocking the pile of pocket junk I had collected today, and placed on the counter, over board. I looked at the invitation at the top of the pile; taking in its frilly edge with the little pair of rings attached at the corner, a red bow, and most importantly my name which was printed in silver.

Today wasn't going to well… Not only was this bow tie killing me, but I felt strange being smoothed checked and chinned… no scruff at all. It was irritating! I looked like a darker skinned Indian versioned Cullen boy… MY WORST FEAR! But the WORST, of the WORST parts was the fact that there was not ONE single TV in this old as dirt church... Which meant no football… basketball… OR EVEN NASCAR! The good thing was the wedding was going to begin in an hour or so… so I didn't have to suffer for too much longer!

I stood up and brushed my suit off deciding it was best to go mingle. As I walked to the bathroom door I began thinking off something to do now that I was done messing with my outfit… and like a prayer from god the door opened and someone stepped in looking around the bathroom quickly… I immediately froze and gave them a questionable look. Bathroom ingress and egress was supposed to be a smooth process for guys… but that was beside the point.

"Hi." I said recognizing Jayson immediately; he did a double take as if he hadn't seen me standing right in front of him. He instantly smiled a Jacob approved smile and ran his hand through his dark hair nonchalantly… a perfect mini me, with a bit of Leah in him…

"Hey! I have to pee." He said -thank goodness he's my son or this would have been awkward- instantly as he walked over to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the urinals reluctantly. I looked at his back perplexed as he unzipped his pants and took a spot. I followed him a bit confused but took a spot right beside him and got into a position which looked like I was also going to the bathroom.

"What's up?" I asked after giving him a few minutes to start his business, he looked up at me making perfect eye level eye contact, we both had to lean away a bit at how close our eye level and faces were.

"Oh, well Carlie told me to come find you and ask for Lunette's book… but do you even have it?" he asked turning away and looking at the wall in concentration or awkwardness.

"Yah actually I do… Carlie told me to bring it." I said facing the wall also but looking at him in my peripherals. He instantly frowned and his face became paler than usual, he didn't respond until he had finished peeing and then turned to the sinks to wash his hands, I followed behind him in worry. "Do you need anything else…?" I asked walking over and placing my hand on his shoulder as he washed his hands. He looked at my hand with a disgusted look and a wrinkled nose.

"Did you go to the bathroom with that hand?" He asked his voice cracking as the stress he was feeling became apparent.

"No I didn't go to the bathroom." I grumbled, "But what's wrong Jay?" I asked turning him around slowly. He sighed and tapped his fingers against the counter.

"I need your help…" He grumbled as if needing my help was a bad thing (Which in most cases it was because I wasn't a very good helper!) I nodded.

"What do you need?" I asked on the call, Jayson sighed.

"So let's say you're in a relationship… and there's a really big gap between the next step and the step your on…Like so big its big enough to well… fit another person…" I raised my eyebrow making him gulp. "-but everyone around you keeps telling you to just take the risk and go to the next step…" I nodded not really following. "But you're afraid your partner will leave you because of the step… and you're pretty sure everyone around you doesn't understand how big the gap is…" He summed up quickly and then looked at me for help. I opened my mouth to say something but was almost certain it wouldn't help his situation, I changed my plan of attack and took a new route.

"Could you possibly tell me how this relates to your life?" I asked pointing my finger at him in uncertainty. He frowned and looked over at the mirror thinking deeply.

"Can you just answer the question?" He grumbled looking over at me anxiously. I sighed.

"Well this may not be what you're going for… but you should worry about what your partner wants, and most of the time it's what the people on the outside want also." I grumbled wanting to know what this kid had gotten himself into. HE ALWAYS SEEMED TO GET INTO TROUBLE- oh wait… he was my kid…no wonder!

"Okay… well than I need your help with another thing…" He said taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you need?"

"How should I propose to….Jane?" He said quickly with a short pause, his hands gripping the counter for dear life.

All I could do was gawk at him in silence, totally beyond words… I knew that this was coming… I had thought about it just this morning didn't I? But for some reason this was taking me completely by surprise!

"Well?" He prodded, his eyes fluttering around the room and his cheeks starting to get red in embarrassment.

"Well… Uh…" I started slipping my hands in my pocket and trying to think of what I should tell him. How do you give your son advice on something that you don't approve of! Well wait… did I not approve of this, or did I approve?

"Okay, I get it. You think this is careless and stupid and that I'm making a big mistake by doing this. Right?" He rushed out, bitterness in his tone as he turned away from me. I opened my mouth to speak… but just for your suspense I've decided to do some Pro and Cons with you. Let's be negative!

Cons?

My son would be married to a literal man eater.

My son would be giving up any chance of possibly producing offspring

My son would be putting his balls on the line from the moment she put that ring on

To go along with the note above, my son is only 18.

My son is very irresponsible.

Jane would vampire-ly torment all the dignity out of him and in the end he'd become a married man…Which is sort of a repeated thought…

…

Now let's be positive! Pros?

My son would no longer be a troublesome young single man.

My son might learn how to do his own laundry… or he won't have to worry about it…

Any risk of my son contracting any STIs would be eliminated… Hopefully…

Any risk of my son doing something stupid due to being drunk would be eliminated.

The possibility of Jane using her diabolical gift on him would be slim to none.

Someone would finally put a leash and collar on his furry ass… or a flea collar… still good.

I would no longer have to spend my time worrying about his future with Jane.

Maybe they'd adopt some African kid and he'd learn to be a good dad.

So…

'_Well it seems like the pros outweigh the cons!'_ Seth cried excitedly in the back of my head… which at first startled me since I was in my human form, but immediately I realized why…

NOW YOU SEE, it turns out my son being a werewolf wasn't so bad after all… in fact it made pack life a little more interesting! Sure none of us were allowed to see the real werewolf side of him (Though like everyone who knows about it has been dying to see the big bad wolf), and full moons were a little tenser for pack Jacob (Him making sure he's all the way up in northern Canada [We haven't perfected precautionary steps, so watch out if you live up there…], and us making sure to avoid him mentally and physically at all coasts)…But it turns out, even though I'm still technically Alpha, he plays a major role not only in commanding but also in communication! How his whole weird mental werewolf pack communication thingy-na-bob morphed with regular shape-shifter pack communicating, no one knows, but it's a lot more interesting (And probably the first time that it's ever actually happened)… and a little easier to keep secrets with (Since it has the new tune out and in feature [which luckily doesn't work for Alpha commands]!)…I have high hopes that he'll make a good Alpha though! But back to reality…

I heard Leah gasp in my head obviously brought in with Seth by my annoying Pros and Cons list. Uh OH.

'_JACOB! Don't you dare give him advice! I'm not losing my little boy yet!'_ Leah instantly yelled at me, I squinted my eyes and tried to suppress her annoying stressed voice… which was hurting my ear drums.

'_What's wrong with him marrying Jane?'_ Seth asked his overly protective sister. I ignored them both and turned my attention back to Jayson, hoping he wasn't hearing this, but, the look on his face showed that he was getting it all.

"NOOH! You told my mom!" He cried his face turning redder and his eyes wide with terror…Oops… "Not my mom!"

'_SETH! Butt out! And yes he told me! I'm your mother!'_ Leah chimed in on cue.

'_Leah! He's in love! Now give him space!'_ Seth yelled at her. Jayson just shook his head and looked at me with a look that spoke 'you-fix-this-right-now!'. I ignored Leah and Seth and spoke up.

"Just ignore them Jay." I grumbled.

'_Ooh no you don't!'_ Leah screeched. Ooh yes I do!

"Do you at least have a ring?" I said ignoring Leah again, who instantly fumed up and sent me a mental picture of her ripping me to pieces. She was going to have to try harder than that. Jayson's red face went pale in response, but I saw relief somewhere in there (at least I supported this!). Leah should be on the cons list…

"No…" He said softly, "But do I really need one?" I felt Seth do a face palm and heard Leah sigh in relief.

'_Jacob, Do something.'_ Seth grumbled sending me a picture of our invitations… which I didn't quite understand… Leah on the other hand immediately got defensive again.

'_NO JACOB! DON'T YOU DARE AID MY SON IN THIS MISTAKE!" _Leah hissed just as to be expected, I felt my head hurt from all the screeching she was doing. _'Jayson! Can't we talk about this… or can you at least wait a few years… like when you're 40?'_ I felt the immediate urge to slap Leah… I wasn't sure what my son's religious preferences were… but if he was one of those people who believed in sex after marriage… Well Leah's preference was just not going to work for me! We should add that to the Pros section… (WE ALWAYS GO TO THE TOPIC OF SEX.)

'_That a boy Jacob! No Clearwater is going to be a 40 year old virgin on my watch!'_ Seth said… Wait… they heard that…? I saw Jayson look down at his hands in guilt, NO! NO SON OF MINE GIVES IN TO THE PLEADING OF LEAH!

'_Seth, I will kill you to keep my little boy pure!'_ Leah screeched at Seth, making him send major vibes of fear. I had had enough with these two! I was getting a head ache and in Jacob terms that meant time for nasty mode.

"Uhhhhhh….." Jayson mumbled, looking around the room red faced. Awkward?

'_OKAY! ENOUGH! You two, SHUT UP.'_ And immediately the two of them listened to my alpha wolf command and shut up. Leah grumbled in anger but kept her obnoxious screaming out of my head and to _HERSELFFF_. _'GOOD.'_ I replied and then turned my full attention back to Jayson.

"She's going to kill me." He cried when he realized I was all his now, His eyes were wide and I was pretty sure tears were coming to his eyes… SHOW SOME MANLINESS SON!

"No! Look! Don't listen to her Jay, we need to figure out your issue here….Plus you're her son so she won't kill you..."I told him clicking us back to the important conversation.

"Well what am I going to do then? I don't have a ring, and I don't think you have an extra ring handy!" He cried freaking out even further.

"Okay look! Let's look around and maybe we can find something we could use…" I started looking over to the sink and stopping to stare at the stuff I had left on the sink (and probably would have left there if it weren't for Jayson interrupting me!) and realized just how stupid I was.

"Okay." He said walking over and looking around the bathroom, I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to the sink and pointed at the invitation which was mixed in with some junk I had left on the counter with it. He gave me a funny look but then followed my gaze to the invitation. He reached out and grabbed it looking at it intently.

"Look, Alice and the girls were nice enough to leave a pair of plastic rings on the invitation." I said pointing at the pair located at the top corner of the invite. He slowly looked over at me with a dramatic stare.

"You seriously expect me to give this stupid aluminum ring that's probably worth 5 cents or could be won out of a gumball machine… as an engagement ring?" He asked slowly and precisely. I sighed and looked back at my pocket junk seeing something shiny and probably something I had stole from Renesmee's magic box of shiny things. I picked it up and looked it over.

"Okay, it may be pretty shooty right now, but we can doctor it up!" I said optimistically and looking at the shiny thing between my pointer finger and thumb. It was a plastic bead like many interesting shiny things you tend to find around in the magic shiny box of Renesmee, but this one was clear and cut in a rhombus shape (Oooh Jacobs getting all mathematical with his words) like a real diamond. I twirled it around noticing that the side of the bead, where the edges met at a point, was the entrance to the beads tread hole. The hole looked to be just big enough for the rings band. I WAS A LUCKY DOG!

"Dad! She's a…" Jayson paused "…a 200 year old vampire who's spent most of her life in luxury! I highly doubt that she'll like a Child's toy ring as an engagement ring! My mom was right, this is hopeless!" He cried covering his face and nodding it back and forth in helpless-ness. Ooh-eMm-Gee.

"Jayson, listen to me when I say this." I told him taking one of the rings off the invitation and bending it so the little opening in the band was large enough for me to slide the bead on. "Obviously you don't understand the female psyche, see girls want what they've never had." I explained to him sliding the bead on and bending the ring back into place, after studying it I squeezed it tighter because I knew Jane had itty bitty fingers.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I placed the ring in the palm of my hand and held it over to him, he dipped his fingers down and picked it up carefully than looked it over.

"See rich girls like rugged poor boys because they're not in their league, just like poor rugged girls like rich boys." I told him ignoring his question. "See, maybe Jane has lived in luxury all her life, but think of all the grand proposals the girl has gotten in the past? I bet you not once has she ever been given a handmade ring like this… from a non-vampire guy like you." I told him with a grin as he picked it up and looked at it a bit freaked out. "Plus let's face it, she's dying to be with you." (Huh! That was a little puny… [get it? Puny? Ohh shut the f**k up!])

"Are you sure I should really do this?" He said with a gulp.

"Positive, I mean if you have to do it today." I grumbled to him. Looking in the mirror and checking myself out.

"Well I should do it as soon as possible…." He muttered fiddling with the ring in his hand.

"Well I respect that… but may I ask why so sudden?" I asked looking over at him questionably… And using grammar that made me sound _'smart-i-cal'_… He looked up at me quickly and gulped.

"Uhh… reasons…" He muttered. I nodded.

"Don't wanna know." I grumbled looking back at the mirror. He went silent immediately and I had to save the conversation with another question. "So what are you going to tell her then?" I heard him gasp making me smile shortly.

"What am I going to say?" He said smacking his forehead and turning around so his back was to the counter.

"You're telling me… you didn't think about what you were going to tell her… At all?" I yelled at him, turning around and fake glaring at him intently.

"No! It was only a few minutes ago that I finally decided to do this!" He cried multiply smacking his forehead to try and push an idea out. I sighed.

"You are so last minute." I grumbled to him, he immediately looked at me for help.

"I know! But PLEEAASSSEEE! Tell me what to say!" her cried grabbing my shoulders for support.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this another day?" I asked seriously, he nodded.

"I really need to do this… Like you have no idea how much this is bugging me and how important this is." He said just as serious. I sighed not seeing how that could be true at all… was he dying? Oh dear lord… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, don't kill my son before me! I beg you- Uh... Anyway….

"If it's so important than why- you know what I give up." I grumbled grabbing his hand and holding it up delicately like I was holding Renesmee's hand, he looked down at it in confusion. "The first thing you need to tell her is that you love her… Okay?"

"Okay," He said with a nod.

"Secondly you need to tell her that this is a promise." I told him, he nodded again. "And lastly you tell her what the promise is." I explained.

"That's it?" He asked surprised… did he think this was a ritual or something! I was a bit taken aback by his question to be honest with you audience!

"Well basically… I mean I would give it more life than that but… Yah…"

"Great!" He said starting to escape but I grabbed him and turned him back around.

"Make sure you say I Love you." I said knowing he would probably forget. "In fact why don't you give it a try." I said gesturing for him to talk. He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yah, go ahead." I prodded.

"Okay… well… uh… So you're playing her than?" He asked stupidly as his face started to turn bright red again.

"NO, I'm playing Donkey Kong." I grumbled, he blinked at me. "YES of course I'm playing her!"

"Ohh! Okay!" He said going into the zone, his eyes going serious and his forehead wrinkled in thinking, after a few minutes he looked at me intensely with such great acting I actually thought he was proposing to me. "Jane, I love you more than anything." He closed his eyes briefly and looked down and then looked back up with the most serious loving look I could ever imagine (Brilliant, complete natural. My son was the spitting image of myself!). I blinked at him rapidly as he continued.

"I know that we have a lot going against our relationship…" He said softly filling me emotionally with guilt… Leah could be considered under the 'against list' and I was just influencing her hate on the relationship… "So I wanna make a promise to you, a promise that even though there's a lot going against us, I will marry you someday." He finished slowly fading back into stressed 'I-don't-know-what-the-hell-to-do' mode. I took a deep breath and threw myself into a girly pose with my hand lifted and cupped around my forehead like I was going to faint.

"Oh my!" I said in the best Jane mimicking voice I could acquire, he instantly frowned and smacked my shoulder.

"HEY! You're so-." Jayson grumbled but we were both interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door slamming. We immediately turned and looked at the person who had just entered in total confusion.

"Yes." The person said, standing in a tall posture with her eyes blazing with so much emotion I had a feeling there would be tears falling out of them at that moment had they the ability. Her dark green bride's maids dress was in her hands being lifted up just enough so she could make her valiant run into the boy's bathroom.

"What?" Jayson and I asked in sync totally taken aback by the fact that there was now a bridesmaid in the boy's bathroom, and that the girl we had just been talking about magically appeared before us (Speak of the devil and the devil shall come?). Jane seemed to look around herself quickly…like she had forgotten where she was… Before I could even question her intentions, she looked back at us and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I want to be your wife." Jane said in a rush letting go of her dress and sweeping over to him in a mass of green fabric. He immediately accepted her into his arms with a baffled look.

"So you heard-?"

"Everything, I love you so much." She muttered attempting at kissing him franticly? I wasn't quite sure because my eyes were flashing back and forth between the three people at the now open door (Albus who stood at the door now holding it open and smiling with amusement and the other two bride's maids who giggled and watched the scene with 'AWW!' in their eyes) And to Jayson and Jane.

"And you're ok-?"

"I don't care about the other stuff, I love you so much and I want to be with you." She summed up pretty much covering every possible worry –that I could think of- on his mind. The two girls at the door hugged each other grinning with delight… What teenagers…

"Are you sure? We can-."

"No! Now! I want my 5 cent ring!" She interrupted him, looking up at him with a huge grin, he looked over at me briefly and I shot him an 'I-told-you-so-!' look… Something in his eyes and the way his thought atmosphere felt made me believe he was deep in thought, but I refused to allow myself to question ANYTHING (I was not going through anymore shit! OKAY?). He sighed and looked back at her questionably.

"Do you want me to get down on my knee or something…?" He asked looking around the bathroom floor unsurely. She shook her head franticly making the little golden bun on her head go hay wire but stay intact.

"No! I'm too impatient! Gimme! Gimme!" She told him childishly. She took a huge step back and put out her hand in a blur of motion; he looked at her hand for a moment in confusion but took the little ring in his hand and slipped it on. When it was at the base of her finger he pinched it shut and as if energy traveled all over her body from the meeting of the ring with her knuckle, her eyes widened and her grin became a full out smile.

"I Love you!" She squeaked opening her arms and going toward him.

"Me too… except about you." He told her in confusion, she giggled and jumped into a hug with him, he immediately looked down and was able to catch her lips in the big excited vampire blur she had become. I smiled at the two of them as they rocked back and forth totally caught in their head over heels moment… This was totally something that only happened in story books…

"Jacob." I heard Albus whisper to my right. I turned immediately and smiled at him…Which was, I think, the first smile I ever gave the kid…WOW. He immediately smiled back closer than I had expected him to be (Which made me quiver a bit and take a small step away) and continued. "Carlie needs to talk to you… at least that's what those two tell me." He said pointing back at the other two bridesmaids who held onto each other and swooned over the romantic moment they had just witnessed. I nodded.

"I'll go to her right now." I said starting to walk away, Albus nodded but he instantly shot me a worried look. I sighed and met him face to face, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry; she probably just wants my opinion on her dress." I told him encouragingly. He grinned immediately knowing just how crazy my daughter could get when it came to how she looked on an important occasion. "But if she does ask for my opinion on her husband, you have my approval." I said squeezing his shoulder; he smiled back at me weakly as a twisted look of pain also crossed his face with my mega squeeze… This boy wouldn't last a day in the pack… after another pat on the back for my future son in law and a quick glance at how things were going for my son and his girly girl. I turned around and left for the bride's chamber leaving the five of them to figure out what the heck they were doing… because I sure as hell didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jordin Khot~*~<strong>

**Point of View 11: [**_**One of the most serious parts of this entire story ever mahn.]**_

'_Jordin! You even said yourself that I was right, that you didn't want to hurt them!'_ He shouted at me. I could feel her hands on him; feel her lips on his lips…It was disgusting! I loathed that feeling so much! STOP HER! GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!

'_No, Jayson. I could have cared less what happened to them! I could-.'_

'_Cared less?'_

'_Yes!'_ I cried, my whole body quaking as if its very foundation had been knocked out. The motel bed beneath me was no longer a warm soft nest, but more a cold cement cage.

I had done something horrible last night. I had ruined so much that… it was impossible to get back. Inali couldn't hear me, he couldn't feel me. I couldn't even picture him anymore. I had been trying so hard for the past hour to get a signal from him, some sign of life, that I had given up on going to the wedding. I had closed my eyes and concentrated for hours, and hours. Even when my whole body began to quake with fear and anxiety, I had focused so hard that I had given myself a head ache. My whole bond with him, everything that I had worked so hard to create in the past two years, had been destroyed. All of its rubble had been spent to recreate Jayson's connection with me; there was no hope of a recovery. No blueprint or trace, just a horribly faded memory. And now Jayson, He didn't care, he didn't know probably. He was the only thing left in my life and he didn't even want to be. My heart was betraying me as it banged like a heavy metal drummer in my chest. Every muscle felt so tight, every time my heart '_**BUMB-Bumb**_'d a surge of pain spread across my body from my chest. It was terrifying, it was the punishment I deserved.

'_Jordin, Inali cares about you-!'_

'_No! He dosen't care! Not anymore.'_

'_WHAT? Jordin stop-!'_ Stop? Didn't he feel this? Wasn't his connection with Jane altered? Destroyed? How could he stand there so patiently rocking her back in his arms, with me screaming in his head? How could he stand the feeling of her? Wasn't it revolting? Didn't he feel her disgusting touch?

'_Jayson, do you seriously care about her?'_ I questioned on the brink of a meltdown.

'_Jane?'_

'_ye-.'_

'_Jordin... Don't bring her into thi-.'_ How could he still protect her! How could he still feel things for her? Why was I the ruined one?

'_NO, she is part of this and you can't-.'_

'_Jordin. SHUT UP.'_ Jayson?

'_NO! JAYSON! You lied-.'_

'_Shut up!' _NO!

'_-TO me! You-.'_

'_Shut up! Shut up!' _NO! NO!

STOP IT!

'_-SAID you wouldn't Marry her!'_ I screamed inwardly, every last emotion I could gather from my exhausted heart filling each word._ 'You said you weren't picking favorites!'_

'_Jordin, I didn't want it.'_

'_It? Didn't want it? Jayson you asked her to marry you!'_

'_I wasn't asking her! I-'_

'_Jayson!'_

'_-WASN'T pro-.'_ He garbled

'_Jayson!'_ I screeched with the last strength I had.

'_WHAT?'_

'_It's over.'_ I stated, firmly, monotonously, and without hesitation. I was broken, he had used me to my extreme. All I had wanted was pretty skies, and all I was getting was torn dreams. I couldn't win Inali back, and I couldn't have Jayson. I was giving up to the world.

The leprechaun, had won.

'_Over? WHAT? Jordin, It can- You can't-!'_

'_Jayson, I love you. But-.'_

'_NO, there is no BUT! You love ME! You CAN'T just leave me. It doesn't work that way!'_ It was almost like he was actually begging me to stay.

'_No Jayson, I can and I have to.'_

'_Jordin STOP being so parano-.'_

'_I love you Jayson, but I can't keep fighting off the world just to be with you.'_

'_Jordin- I can't hurt her like that!'_

'_Jayson I'm leaving, I'm leaving you.'_

'_NO you're not!'_

'_Jayson, I'm getting on a plane and I'm getting as far away from you as I possibly Can.' _The connection between us was so tight that I couldn't even see him anymore.

'_NO YOU'RE NOT JORDIN!'_

'_YES I AM.'_ I declared in a shout, the anger bubbling over just long enough to cut in some speaking time._ 'I can't take this. I have nothing left. I gave up everything!'_

'_JORDIN, I'm warning you-.'_

'_Jayson, I'm saying goodbye-.'_

'_NO! You can't say-.'_

'_Whether you like it or not.' _

'_Jordin! Don't go!' _He threatened…He had nothing to threaten because I had nothing left for him to threaten me with…

'_Take care of yourself, please…'_ I told him softly.

'_JORDIN!'_

I closed my mind, the connection that ran between our two beings closed with it. Like a door had been slammed right in his face. I felt…

Lonesome,

But… somehow,

Relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~<strong>

**Point of View 12:**

I stood there awkwardly as Jane held onto me.

I felt nothing. If anything, I felt uncomfortable. There was no exhilaration, no want to continue holding onto her. I felt…nothingness… (Which was weird, because I was a guy -holding an above average girl- in an intimate way.)

Just seconds ago my mind had been racing, between Jane kissing me and Jordin yelling at me. I had been so torn and so intent on calming Jordin that I had lost track of what was going on between Jane and I. Now with silence, and the only thing to think about being Jane, I was starting to realize I hated the smell of vampire.

Jesus! I have to smell just as bad to her, how the hell can she want to marry me?

In the background, the other bridesmaids (excluding Alice) were going nuts-o over me and Jane being together. Between "OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO CUTE!", and "AWW! YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE!", and even "I wish my boyfriend was like him." I was getting sick of their zealousness and jealousness. Overall, I was in a very hateful mood suddenly.

"Hey guys…I think we should give them some room…" Albus stated over the bridesmaids crazy antics. THANK YOU BROTHER IN-LAW. The girls paused and a short silence progressed in which I felt tenser than ever before. I wanted to look at them, glare at them actually, but I was afraid that I would accidently show them my discomfort.

"I think my brother might be right…" Lily said softly to Rose, who made a little 'Hmpf' in response. Listen to the Potters, they're surprisingly good at knowing things.

"Come on…" Albus said softly as the sound of his footsteps filled my ears. I remained frozen, terrified to move. The clicking of the girls heels followed his footsteps while the sound of the door creaking open filled the ambiance.

"Okay…well Janey we'll be just outside, Kay?" Lily said before more than likely exiting. Jesus they were even using Carlie's pet name for her. Jane "Mhm"d rather slowly as our company finally exited the bathroom and the door made a soft _**clunk**_ as it closed. When we were certain they had left, we loosened our arms around one another and took a much desired large step away. We were like Ninjas, getting ready to spar one another. I looked up to catch Jane wrinkling her nose.

"What's with the nose wrinkle?" I grumbled before thinking, she locked eye contact with me and raised her eyebrows.

"Ooh…Sorry." She said before taking a big gasp of air and pausing her breathing process. Being a vampire meant she didn't have to breathe sure, but I was slightly offended by the fact that she couldn't pretend to breathe around me.

"Okay…" I sighed with a frown. "I know I stink to you now." She raised an eyebrow feigning surprise. "You don't have to hold your breath; you can pinch your nose or whatever you do." I said taking my own fingers and pinching my nose to show her she didn't smell to pretty to me either. She gave me a hard look in response but did as I told her she could.

"I'm not trying to offend you…" She grumbled in one of those nasally voices you get when you pinch your nose. I released my nose, since I was use to the smell of vampire, and responded (what, I didn't want to sound like a nasally dork.).

"I know, and it's okay."

"Did you not take a shower today or something?" She grumbled; I was a bit perplexed that she really thought my grime could make me smell this bad.

"Yes…I took a shower…" I grumbled. she gave me a befuddled look. "This is just the real smell of werewolf. Not some watered down version you've been sniffing for the last two years." Her expression became wild like she couldn't understand anything I was saying. Maybe I was connecting the dots faster than she was…

"What do you mean?" She voiced as if my thoughts had awoken her voice. I smiled inwardly to myself at being smart.

"Well…I guess…" I began. "What I mean is. You stink, I stink, You don't like touching me, I don't like touching you, and I have a strong hunch that you really aren't keen on marrying me anymore." I expected agreement, but she frowned and began denying what was more than likely the truth.

"That's not true, I don't not like touching you." She grumbled, I raised an eyebrow 'Oh-really?'. "And I'm totally cool with marrying you."

"Oh really?"

"Ya."

"So, you like the idea of spending every single day for the rest of forever with me?"

There was a short pause before she responded.

"You'll die eventually…" I laughed at her response, but after a few seconds of it floating in the air, I realized what she really meant. "Okay…well I guess this isn't really…uhm… I was kind of playing it up for the others…so…"

"…Ya…" I grumbled when she stumbled for words. She looked over at the sink as I looked away and rubbed my neck awkwardly.

"What's with the pile of junk?" She piped up after a few seconds of silence. I looked back at her to see that she was pointing at the pile of junk, placed sweetly on the sink's counter top. I sighed and partially rolled my eyes.

"That's my dad's stuff…"

"Why'd he just leave it here?" She asked lowering her pointed hand. I sighed and walked over to the pile. When I stood in front of it, I brushed it into my palm.

"He didn't leave it here on purpose, he forgot it…" I grumbled as I shoved the junk into my pockets. Jane chuckled at that. When I had gathered up all of my father's junk, and placed it into my pockets in a way in which they weren't bulging out awkwardly, I returned my attention to Jane. She stood in place with a blank expression, looking like a porcelain doll in green silk.

She was so much smaller than me… just standing a yard away from her I could see the top of her head. I could probably pick her up and throw her like a stick. And the funny thing was, even though she was probably one of the most threatening vampires I knew (this I was just realizing by looking at her [the girl had this look in her eyes audience! Like she was going to kill you…].), I did trust her as far as I could throw her…which was pretty far… And as if she heard my thoughts for herself, her face lit up into a big grin. All I could do was grin back like her grinning was contagious.

"So we're in agreement that just being friends would be better right?" She said softly looking over her shoulder briefly at the urinals, I laughed. This was probably (well actually I can't be certain about this) the first time she had ever seen a urinal before…silly girls…

"No offence or anything…" I said softly, she was serious and not going to kill me right? She laughed and nodded. Okay, sure sign that she wasn't going to kill me…yet…at least…not right now…I should have taken my dad up on that offer to build a super secret tree house (this was one of his suggested appeasements for not being there for me as a kid), I could survive up there for a month as long as I had some Twinkies…

"None taken? I can agree that you stink and I feel nothing for you." She teased, I teased her back.

"Well same to you to missy." We both laughed awkwardly as what we were saying processed in both of us. Whoa, we were totally awkwardly breaking off an engagement and relationship, I wish all break ups could be this smooth…Then I would have no girl problems! Ooh wait, I've only technically had two girl friends … that needed worked …... I thought my character was written to be good looking and a ladies-man? How can I be a ladies-man if I've only ever had two girl friends, and slept with one of them…ONCE? (Ooh wait, Emmett was the ladies-man, I was the whiney one) Unfair writers, unfair…

"Ooh!" She yelped before looking away from me, taking a step forward, and breaking our awkward staring. I looked down to see her begin to slide the 'five-cent-ring' off her finger, but she paused and looked up blankly as something processed in her.

"How about you keep that on for a while…?" I said softly as she looked back up at me. She gave me a half smile in response.

"We can always explain to them later…"

"Ya… It would be a little weird to tell them right now…"

We both laughed in awkward agreement as she fixed the ring back to the base of her finger.

"I should probably go back to the girls…they might be getting a little curious…" She said softly before looking back at me, I nodded.

"Sounds good."

Immediately after my agreement; she turned on her heels and began heading for the door, in a rush of motion she reached it and had her hand on the handle. Before she began to turn it however, she turned around and looked over at me. Oh my God, how many random things can you think of in one walking away? Couldn't she just leave me in the bathroom to myself like most girls do for boys? (Ooh wait, I think this story kind of proves how many random things can be thought in a short amount of time [as seen in this excerpt])

"Hey…So…Are you and Jordin a thing now…?" She said softly as our gazes met. I lowered my eyes and pressed my arms to my side before answering…. HOW DID SHE KNOW?

"How did you…?" I started to blurt.

"You stink of her." She interrupted with a giggle… from the giggle I was a bit perplexed, but I decided it would be best to answer quickly and truthfully... and never tell Jordin Jane thought she stunk.

"Uhm…Ya…kind of now…I guess…" I said softly, looking up and giving her the guiltiest look I could conjure up. She grinned and her eyes began to sparkle like I had just given her the most amazing thing ever. I felt my lips purse and my posture loosen in automatic astonishment.

"That's so cute!" She purred like the bridesmaids had earlier. Was she pulling my leg or something? The smile on her face and sparkle in her eyes was making me second guess my thinking. Jane was so intimidating…How had I totally blown off her scariness for the last two years?

"Wait…You mean…You're totally cool with..?"

"Of course I am" She grumbled with a disappointed look. I immediately looked around me fearfully, Jesus! I needed to get a grip on the world. "That girl really does deserve someone special, so take care of her." She continued almost commanding me. I was flabbergasted, but made some noise of agreement through my baffled expression. She smiled instantly making me a bit more surprised (Because somehow…there's a level of surprise past "flabbergasted"). "You guys are gonna make it."

I had no idea what that meant, but before I could say anything else she slipped out of the bathroom. Wow, and to think just yesterday I would have probably had sex with her in this room right now. Now she was gone, out the door and onto some other adventure with her scary self. And her leaving was my cue; my cue to save my best friend, from herself.

Girls are so danger orientated…


	49. Part 5: Point of Views 13 to 18

**~*~Jacob Black~*~**

**Point of View 13:**

I slid my cell into my dress pants pocket and hurried into the chamber hearing the gabbing of female voices on the other side.

I had literally passed from the male ozone of this church… into the female sanctuary, located conveniently on the other side of this maze like cathedral! It was like the twilight zone… And not the twilight book! This leads me to another whole new part of this story… that you just might want to know about… because I sure as hell was amazed when I found this out! (along with the werewolf thing but that was a past note!)

You've probably all heard of the book 'Twilight' right? Well that's probably the whole reason that you know who Edward and Bella APEAR to be. Well you see, Twilight wasn't really written by the woman you all may believe it was written by (Yes I know that is very hard for all of you to understand.)… In fact it was written by a person WITHIN the story but merely an (in the book) supporting character. NOW YES, twilight is a real story where real things that really happened are written down and told to you (AN: PARADOX!)… Now don't let your head explode fan girls! It's not what you really think, the characters (And some of the parts…) that Carlisle (Because he wrote it) wrote into the book were complete and utter lies! He made me in fact seem like a cute adorable little puppy dog of Bella's when in -and I admit this- fact I was simply trying to get into her pants. Edward on the other hand is not as gay and fluffy as he was written, in fact after getting to know him a little better he's actually just as big a jerk as Emmett… he's just a little more meek about it and has some self preservation! As for Bella… One word, stupider… A LOT STUPIDER… and b*tchier…And the movies… Oh don't get me started on those (I WAS SO MUCH HOTTER LOOKING AT THAT AGE [F.Y.I.])!

So that was your quick lesson on Twilight! But that lie of a story is worth nothing, the real story at hand is more important (Because the kids and I were nice enough to write down the real ending for you…)!

So as soon as I knocked on the chamber door (Because you always, ALWAYS, knock on the door first!), once I reached the end of the corridor… and waited for Ness to answer the door and let me in…you would not believe how taken aback I was when I saw my daughter in her wedding dress for the first time…

As soon as I walked into the room, I was greeted by a very confused Renesmee who I immediately kissed (Though she obviously wasn't quite sure what was going on) And turned my attention to my daughter.

"I thought you were Jay for a minute there!" Carlie said (voicing all the opinions from the people in the room who knew my son) with a laugh turning around and grinning at me, not showing at all that she was disgusted by my kissing her mother! Which was a first… As I studied her top my smile turned into a defined frown, was she wearing ANY underwear? I tried to smile again weakly though because letting her know I wasn't into the dress would make her upset (Of course).

"We don't look that much alike… do we…?" I asked freaking out inside. First my daughter wears a slutty dress, next I'm claimed to look like my son (SHOULDN'T THAT BE THE OPPOSITE?).

"Well it's just without the face fur you look ten years younger!" Alice said optimistically, Bella just rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone as a cute little ring tone went off… Too well timed… (So while Bella was mimicking teenagers of today, Alice was stepping in and taking her spot as 'awesome-young-grandma' [add on: '-aunt-Alice'] which helped Carlie adjust with our family lie.)

"I severely miss it… I hope you know that I shaved this off for you two." I grumbled looking over at Carlie with a smile and then at Renesmee in confusion. Renesmee had taken up fixing Carlie's bodice and trying to show more of Carlie's too big for my fatherly taste boobs without flashing me. Carlie smiled at me sweetly, her beautiful rosy lips slightly glossed with a bright cherry red lip stick while Renesmee ignored my angry fatherly death glare.

I continued to examine my daughters dress…making sure there wasn't TOO much skin showing… Sadly even if there was I couldn't fix things without hurting SOMEONES feelings…

Her dress was white (Captain obvious)… She looked absolutely beautiful in it. They had dressed her in a sleeveless dress that flowed out like a waterfall. The bodice was covered with sparkly sequins that formed a beautiful abstract design. A silky white ribbon was wrapped around where the skirt and bodice met and a huge bow was tied in the back. The bow tails dangled down the skirt to the floor. Millions of light fragments bounced of the glittery white skirt like millions of mirrors. It was like snow was falling on her skirt powdering the-…wait a second… this dress was familiar…

"What is it?" Carlie asked with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. I opened my mouth and spoke without thinking.

"The bow makes it look like you have tail feathers." I joked to her still examining her dress. She instantly turned and looked at me horrified followed by the whole room gasping along with her… Oh dear what had I done?

"TAIL FEATHERS! NOO!" She screeched grabbing her curly hair and looking at her dress in dismay. The girls immediately frowned at me.

"No! That's not what I meant!" I said hurrying over with my arms out stretched just in case I needed to play catch. "You look... You look…?" I stuttered trying to come up with something good… Uh… Think Jacob think! What was a compliment that would- I GOT IT! "Just like your mother on our wedding day…" I finished with a grin, she smiled back as I pulled her into a much needed hug.

FTW! HUGS SAVE EVERYTHING!

I pulled away and found courage to hopefully say something that would keep the possible uproar of 'I look horrible in this dress!' out of the evening… I did not want have to deal with this later or wait another hour without a TV…

"Carles listen to me." I grumbled, immediately she perked up and stared at me. "You look beautiful, I absolutely… well… I don't love your dress for fatherly reasons but I have to admit it looks very good on you." I fumbled out trying to stuff my over protectiveness deep inside me. She instantly smiled.

"Really? You think so?" She said softly a fulfilled look on her face.

"Yes, I do… I don't like how much of your skin those boys out there will see..." I grumbled, she immediately got a worried look on her face and I could see Renesmee cover her mouth in fear. "BUT, from a man's point of view and not your father's." I added trying to save the day, Carlie nodded. "Don't hold this over my head, but you look… pretty." I coughed out feeling so awkward, her face instantly turned red but she continued as if I hadn't embarrassed her.

"Even the Bow?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"Do you remember that little white dress that you loved to wear… when you were like 7?" I asked her hopping she remembered, she smiled and nodded (Even Renesmee nodded in agreement to that… or at least that's what I thought I saw in my peripherals.) "I like the bow on this dress almost as much as I liked the ribbons on that dress… And sweetie, I really loved how cute my little girl was in that dress." I told her, she immediately lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Thanks dad." She mumbled looking up at me with a one of a kind smile, I grinned back appropriately.

"So than the dress is good?" Alice asked crossing her fingers, Carlie turned around and smile at her.

"Definitely!"

"Great! I almost went crazy for a second!"Alice said clapping her hands together and taking a deep breath. The six of us laughed at that… Ooh Alice… You and your insane asylum days! Did Carlie know about that…?

"Do I need anything else done?" Carlie asked looking herself up and down and obviously filled with confidence because she wasn't commanding somebody to do something. Alice looked at Renesmee and they both shared a look of 'OMG?'

"…. I don't think so…" Renesmee said with a glance at Carlie. After a quick look over Ness gave Alice a look of approval who gave her one back.

"Great! So than we get to chill out?" Carlie said looking around the room for a chair, but before someone could answer the door swung open and four girls entered the room… three of which were huddled around each other staring at one of the girls hands. Carlie groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose… No relaxation for the bride!

"That was sooooohhhhh Adorable!" One of the girls cried grabbing the middle girls hand… If you hadn't guessed already who had arrived, it was my son's wife to be/my daughter in-law and the other two crazy wizard bridesmaids. I didn't even spare the three of them a state of confusion just stared forward indifferently making Renesmee look at me in confusion instead of at the other three.

"I couldn't believe it! How could you hear them talking about it?" The other bridesmaid… it sounded like Lily from her soft voice… said. The other bridesmaid 'Mhm'd in agreement. Carlie stared at them intently trying to get them to pay attention to her… but I could tell it wasn't working…

"uh…" Jane stammered caught off guard. "Carlie!" she squealed changing the other bridesmaids attention and giving Carlie her wanted spot light. Carlie smiled sweetly at the three off them as the other two bridesmaids gasped at Carlie's appearance.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Rose (I think that was her name?) cried in delight.

"-ABSOLUETLY STUNNING!" Lily cried in agreement, immediately Carlie was bombarded by her two bridesmaids who looked and felt all over her. Carlie's eyes brightened immediately enjoying every second of this special treatment. Jane crept behind the two, flowing over slowly toward me, as she reached the edge of the bridesmaid moshpit she spared me a weary look.

"What's with the look?" I asked Jane with a friendly laugh, she smiled back slightly but still kept up her look. "Don't worry, I won't bite." I said walking over, she raised an eyebrow as I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug (What? Technically she was family now! [Which was slightly odd… I would always remember Jane as that little chick with nasty powers and a diabolical look about her…]). Carlie looked up from her little bridesmaid pets and gave me a funny look.

"What happened?" Carlie asked wide eyed, the bridesmaids turned immediately and looked up at me like little pet birds.

"Uh…" Jane said shakily looking up at me for help, Carlie's eyes widen and her smile faltered slightly as she looked up at me. To the side I could see Renesmee give me an intense stare. WHAT? What was so weird about side hugging Jane?

"Guess who's your new sister in-law." I said casually and squeezing Jane's shoulder. Jane looked up at me with a gentle smile a sign that she appreciated my support. Carlie's mouth fell open and an excited look covered her face. Even Renesmee gasped.

"HE PROPOSED?" Carlie squealed bringing her hands up to her mouth, the brides-maids-birds nodded their heads and 'Mhm'd in sync. "NO WAY!"

"He did… Sorta…" Jane said quietly a weak smile on her pale white face.

"Sorta?" Carlie asked immediately. I chuckled to myself remembering that moment…

"Well… he was planning the proposal with your dad… and…" Jane started still quiet as a mouse, I finished the thought for her.

"She overheard us planning in the bathroom, and as soon as he rehearsed what he was going to say, she couldn't stand waiting and burst in with her answer." I explained with a laugh, Jane instantly looked down in embarrassment. "I'm just happy we got the going to the bathroom part out of the way before she burst in!" I said trying to make a joke out of it, Jane covered her face in response and I immediately squeezed her shoulder in encouragement. Carlie and the bridesmaids burst out into soft laughs.

"I can't blame her! I was starting to worry he'd never propose, wonder what turned him around?" Carlie said defending Jane, who immediately shrugged in response.

"I don't know, but I'm happy it did!" Jane responded, the two of them laughed along with the brides-maids-birds (I can't really count them as individuals right now…).

"Does Leah know?" Renesmee butted into the happy conversation. She was probably really happy that her fake-step-i-don't-really-quite-know-how-to-explain-the-realtionship-son (JEEZ! That was a long one!) had proposed, but I could tell that Renesmee wasn't really ready to show her extended emotions for Jayson… plus I think I was the only one who knew Ness considered him a son let alone another human being! Immediately laughter ceased and the people who knew Leah shared glances of fear…

Crazy Leah=Monster-in-law (More than likely)

"You're going to have a rough day today…" Carlie said after a few moments of silent thinking… Jane (the vampire mind you) Gulped in agreement. (Leah would take no mercy… instead she would probably take/rip out a handful of Jane's hair before the day was over!)

"Uhm… not to interrupt…" A woman said from the door (the fourth visitor we all ignored of course) Interrupted and immediately getting our attention. She (like the other old women in the room) looked like she was old in age or maybe even the other woman's sister! "You were supposed to be lined up in the hall 2 minutes ago…" The women told them all unhappily. Immediately the girls freaked and hurried out of the door escorting the bride at the front of the mob, I somehow got mixed in with the mess and was pushed out of the chamber and down the halls… Gulp.

I didn't know what to feel…:

Happy and Joy that this was almost over and I would be watching TV soon…

Or dread because I was giving my daughter away to a lunatic in training…

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Carlie Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 14: _The wedding_**

_**[AN: She felt the need to announce it was her wedding now]**_

I was looking in the mirror… but for some reason, this person in the mirror was like a stranger to me. There was this amazing beautiful women staring at me. Her caramel colored hair was wavy and hanging around her shoulders. A white sheer veil with lace around the edges rested upon her head partially covering her loose curls. Her dress was sleeveless and white and the train pooled around her ankles in an extravagant manor. The dress it's self was simple. It had sparkly things in an abstract design, and a white silk bow around the waist. The skirt was slightly sparkly, but all the bows and flowers that had previously resided on the skirt had been removed and instead used for other means. She had one modest diamond hanging on a silver chain around her neck. This woman was perfect.

That's why I found it so hard to believe that this girl was me.

I had been staring in the mirror, clutching my bouquet of white and red roses, with one simple daisy, in bare, pale hands. I was getting married today. It still hadn't really sunk in yet. I knew that I loved Albus more than anything and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but it wasn't registering that I would be making that commitment today. I wasn't afraid or anything, in fact my bridesmaids were a little spooked by how calm I was acting. They thought that I must have been crazy for not jumping up and down with joy or screaming at everybody for not being perfect. I laughed as I thought about the conversation I had with the girls earlier.

"_Sweetie, I love that you're not going bridzilla on our asses," Lily started to say, "But we can't help but be a little worried. Are you ok?" She asked as she fixed my train… again. _

"_Yeah," Rose chimed in, "Albus is a great guy and all but if you don't feel that this is right, you could still call it off and nobody would be upset." _

"_Exactly, Carlie," Alice piped up as she readjusted my veil for the hundredth time, "If you don't feel one hundred percent on this, you really shouldn't do it." _

_My mom nodded in agreement with their words, but Bella… my grandmother, was too occupied with her nails to say anything._

_I couldn't help it… I laughed. They all jumped back as though they had been burned. _

"_Guys, I really appreciate the little pep talk, but really, I love Albus more than anything. I know that this all happened kind of fast, but that doesn't mean that it isn't right. I decided a long time ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Albus, and once you find that out, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." I wasn't really good at speeches but this one seemed to be working pretty well, considering that Rose and Lily were already crying, and Alice looked like she was trying really hard not to give me a hug. _

"_My point is," I said continuing, "don't worry about me. I'm sure about this." _

"_How can you be so calm?" I heard a foreign voice ask. I turned to the door and saw Jane standing just inside the room, carrying a single daisy. Daisies were my favorite. She looked absolutely beautiful in a forest green dress that complemented her hair, eyes, and skin tone all in one. "Aren't you getting married today?" She asked with a joking light in her eyes. _

"_Janie!" I shouted my new nickname for her. "Get over here!" I ordered with a smile. She walked over to us before I gave her a huge hug. "You've been so great to my brother! You know that? He's so happy anytime you're around. I just want to thank you because he's had a pretty rough life so far and you're making everything better for him." _

_Jane returned my hug but didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Jane and I clicked pretty quickly and we understood each other without really needing words… plus I think I had told her this like a million times over! After we untangled ourselves from our impromptu embrace, Jane fixed her hair, before holding out the single daisy. _

"_I thought you might want to carry it in your bouquet… Jayson told me they're your favorite," She said. I smiled at her again. It seemed I would be doing that a lot today. _

"_Thank you so much," I said, before taking the flower and tucking it in with the roses. It was perfect. Now I felt ready. Roses were great but not really me. "I love you guys," I said to all the girls. _

"_We love you too!" they said in a chorus of voices on the verge of tears before we formed the best group hug in the history of hugging. After we pulled away, Rose, Lily, and Jane all announced that they had to go see someone really fast (Rose wanted to find her boyfriend Scorpius, Lily wanted to find Teddy- the guy she wanted to have as her boyfriend, and Jane went to go see Jayson [Those mischievous young women!]) After they were gone, my mom sat down and tried not to cry, Alice comforted her, and Bella… did nothing to my aid… _

That's where I began my 'oh-ing' and 'aw-ing' over my reflection. This continued on for a few minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I was a little perplexed by this; the wedding wasn't supposed to start for another seven minutes. Who was there?

My mom stood up to answer the door. I thought it was my brother for a second, but then the guy started to kiss my mom in a very PG-13 sort of way. DEFINENTLY MY FATHER!... I hoped… After my dad pulled his tongue out of my mom's throat, He looked up at me.

"I thought you were Jay for a minute!" I said in surprise… not the best way to greet my dad, but hey, he just had a disgusting make out session with my mom in MY bridal room! He looked at me, smiled, and then frowned as his eyes traveled over my dress before he made an attempt to smile again.

"We don't look that much alike… do we…?" he asked sounding like he was about to have a breakdown. The ladies in the room all seconded my statement, much to his dismay.

"It's just without the face fur, you look ten years younger!" Alice said brightly, trying to help the situation.

"I severely miss it…" He said sounding like his dog just died, "I hope you know that I shaved it off for you two."

I just shook my head as my mom fixed my bodice to show more cleavage. Albus would love it… my dad…not so much. He was still staring at me after my mom had gone back to stand next to him.

"What is it?" I asked him, getting annoyed with the look he was giving me.

"The bow makes it look like you have tail feathers," my dad chuckled. I heard every woman in the room gasp. He did not just say that! I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"TAIL FEATHERS!" I shrieked. "NOOOOOO!" He was right. I looked like a peacock on my wedding day! And an ugly one too!

"No that's not what I meant!" My dad said quickly trying to fix the damage he had caused. He walked toward me looking like he was going to give me a hug, but I buried my face in my hands. "You look… You look?... just like your mother on our wedding day…" He finished. That wasn't too surprising; I was wearing her old dress. I looked up from my hands and smiled at him a little before he pulled me into a hug. I instantly felt better as he pulled away.

"Carles listen to me ," He said sternly. I looked up at him. "You look beautiful, I absolutely… well… I don't like your dress for fatherly reasons but I have to admit I looks very good on you," He fumbled trough his speech.

"Really? You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, I do… I don't like how much of your skin those boys out there will see…" He grumbled. "BUT from a man's point of view and not your father's… don't hold this against me… but you look… pretty." I held back a laugh.

"Even the Bow?" I asked softly, he nodded.

"Do you remember that little white dress that you loved to wear… when you were like 7?" He asked me, I nodded quickly remembering it… I loved that dress…! "I like the bow on this dress almost as much as I liked the ribbons on that dress… And sweetie, I really loved how cute my little girl was in that dress." He explained, I looked down at the ground slightly embarrassed but immediately spoke up.

"Thanks dad." I mumbled looking up at him with a smile, and he grinned back.

"So then," Alice cut in, "The dress is good?" I turned and saw her fingers were crossed.

"Definitely!" I said.

"Great! I almost went crazy for a second!" Alice said clapping her hands together and taking a deep breath. The six of us laughed. Silly Alice…

"Do I need anything else done?" I asked looking myself up and down and obviously filled with confidence.

"I don't think so," My mom said.

"Great so, we can just chill out then?" I asked looking around for a chair ready to sit down. But I didn't get the chance to sit because at that moment, Lily, Rose, and Jane all came bouncing through the door. I pinched the bridge of my nose… so much for relaxing.

"That was sooooooooo adorable!" shouted Rose, grabbing Jane's hand.

"I can't believe it! How could you hear them talking about it?" Lily asked.

"Uh…" Jane said sounding over whelmed. "Carlie!" she squealed, changing the subject. I smiled sweetly at the three of them.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! Rose cried in delight.

"ABSOLUTLY STUNNING!" Lily chimed in. They ran over pampering me with complements. I loved it, but I noticed that Janie was slower in her movement to me.

"What's with the look?" My dad asked her. "Don't worry, I won't bite." That sounded highly suggestive. Please tell me my dad was not hitting on my friend in front of my mom on my wedding day?

"What happened?" I asked wide eyed.

"Uh…" Jane said shakily looking at my dad for help… OMG! THEY WERE SHACKING UP TOGETHER! EWWWWWWWWWW!

"Guess who's your new sister in-law!" My dad said causally, while squeezing Jane's shoulder. My mouth fell open.

"HE PROPOSED? I brought my hands up to my mouth. "NO WAY!

"He did…sorta…" Jane said quietly…

"Sorta?" I asked puzzled… how did my brother sorta propose?

"Well," Jane started, "he was planning the proposal with your dad… and…"

"She overheard us planning in the bathroom and as soon as he rehearsed what he was going to say," My dad cut in; "She couldn't stand waiting and burst in with her answer." My dad laughed. "I'm just happy that we got the going to the bathroom part out of the way before she burst in!"

"I can't blame her!" I defended. "I was starting to worry he'd never propose, wonder what turned him around?"

"I don't know!" Jane said happily, "But I'm happy it did!"

"Does Leah know?" My mom said, totally raining on Jane's parade. Oh crap!

"You're going to have a rough day…" I said to Jane, attempting to be supportive. Before Jane could respond, a knock came from the door, and a small woman appeared.

"Ummmm… not to interrupt… you were supposed to be lined up in the hall two minutes ago…"

All the girls in the room automatically freaked out and began pushing and pulling me out of the door. Somehow my dad got caught up in it, so we all were walking excitedly down the hall!

We stood behind the rest of the wedding party, watching them walk one by one through the doors and out into the wedding. I knew that Albus was standing at the altar, waiting for me. I began fidgeting with my dress, wanting to make every little detail perfect for him. I was feeling anxious and worried now. What if I got up on there and Albus changed his mind in front of my entire family and all my friends? I would be crushed. I had no idea what I would do… maybe throw up… defiantly throw up. I continued to play with my dress until my dad pulled my hand away from it.

"You look perfect," he told me before he kissed my hand. I kissed him on the cheek just as the last person in front of us walked down the aisle. "Here we go."

The doors opened and everybody was staring at us. I recognized quite a few faces including James who was making kissy faces and 'call me' signs at me. I was going to have to remind Jayson and Emmett to kick his ass later. I saw my mother crying her beautiful eyes out, but still smiling. Mr. and Mrs. Potter both looked down at me with pride. They really liked me and had already made me feel like I was part of the family.

Slowly my eyes made their way to Albus. He was wearing a classic tux, and beaming like he had just won the lottery, as he bounced up and down on his heels. I looked down and blushed. We were three quarters of the way down the aisle, when Albus apparently couldn't wait any longer. He walked up the isle to meet us, and looked at my dad.

"I can take it from here, Sir," he said. I felt my dad's hand tighten around my arm as Albus took my other one. He began to lead me back toward the altar, when my dad wouldn't let go of my arm. Albus looked confused, but I just smiled back at my dad.

"You can let go, Daddy," I said. "It's ok." My dad looked at me intently, brought my hand up to his lips and kissed one last time, before handing me over to Albus.

"Take good care of her," He told him. How sweet of him. "If you don't I'll hear about it." Maybe not so sweet after all… Albus nodded his head and we finished our walk down the aisle.

The priest looked down at us and smiled.

"Dearly beloved…"

So it had been a long road here, with many bumps and tons of mistakes and screaming, but it had somehow all lead up to this one moment. I had a terrific older brother whom I loved and knew would protect me from any harm. I had a highly screwed up father that loved me and was willing to do anything for me. I had an even more screwed up family with tons of aunts and uncles and people that were my grandparents, but I still loved them all, despite the intense therapy I was going to need for all of this sh*t. I gained tons of friends whom I loved dearly and I don't know how I survived without. But above all I had found the love of my life. A person I could trust with my life. A best friend. A lover. A mate. For life. So when the priest asked me if I would take Albus Severus Potter to be my husband, I could answer with 100% certainty…

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jacob Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 15:**

We reached the grand doors to the altar majorly befuddled. The stain glass door stretched all the way up the 15ft wall and faded into a pointed arch at the top of the wall almost touching the stone ceiling. The ivy they had planted fought its way toward the door but obviously had been partially trimmed back to where most of the glasses design was visible.

Though the glass pieces in the window were many different colors and made no complete and together mural, it was apparent that a beautiful sunrise was being depicted only that its hues were mixed and mingled and all over… in a pretty/old way! On the other side of the doors, the faint sound of people talking and laughing began to quiet as people must have started getting ready. I was immediately herded in the back with Carlie who's train was being pulled out and ruffled by Alice. Before my eyes the fluffed mess became a dress with the top skirt splitting open and revealing the lacy fabric which flowed down as her train and spread so far back I had to stare at it with an open mouth.

"What? Is there something wrong with my train?" Carlie cheeped from beside me, I looked over at her and smiled.

"No, it's beautiful." I told her with a grin. She gave me a weak smile back, but as the talking quieted and the musicians began getting ready to play her smile became a twisted look of fear.

"Dad, do you think I'm ready for this?" She asked with a gulp, I chuckled at her… she always was so unsure of herself it seemed.

"Carlie, you're the only one who knows if you're ready or not." I told her softly. As the musicians stopped and I heard the preacher take his place; up toward the front I saw Renesmee give the four (I think there was four?) brides maids a small veil of white lace (This was more than likely meant to protect the vampire sparkling skin of Jane/Alice but it added a soft look too their green dresses… No I did not just psychoanalyze what they were wearing… Psh! Only homosexual people take interests in fashion! Come on guys? [An: And suddenly at that point everyone began to question Jacob's sexual preferences…])

"Okay… Well do I at least look ready?" Carlie asked with a grin.

"You look beautiful." I promised her, she smiled and then looked forward with a deep breath.

"I think I'm ready." Carlie told me, I reached out and took the veil and laid it over her face so that her face was a faint outline in the lace. Even though it was hard to make out her looks, I could tell she was smiling back at me.

"I know you're ready." I whispered taking her arm undermine and turning my body forward with hers.

I continued to look at my daughter, her white veil over her face…perched on her head, a bunch of white flowers made a crown of white petals above her veil. As I looked down to her dress the sun grew brighter and the light glistened more through the windows making the magic just so much more visible when the music started (I BELIEVE!). The two church attendees held the doors seconds away from opening them and revealing my little girl to the waiting world. In front of her were her brides maids; Lily with her long wavy red hair, Rose with her hair put up neatly, Alice with her very lovely Alice-ness, and last but not least my newest daughter in-law (to be) Jane… The one vampire the Cullens (and even I) hated BEFORE she and Jayson imprinted (What a twist huh?). I turned back to the door and grinned as with a slow-motion like movement the church attendees opened the door and the daylight showered in and onto the group of us.

The crowd stood up and smiled at us, down the aisle of the bright cathedral was the alter so showered with light it was like the jewel of the church hall. The bride maids went out first, their now emerald dresses glowing in the light just bright enough to make them look like jewels, but just dim enough to hide the vampire's diamond skin. Then the flower girl, A family member's family member's daughter (I don't know), walked down the aisle flowers in her hand. The sunlight bathed itself down onto the court-yard-esc church hall making the plants that poked their way through the bricks shimmer more vibrant shades.

Everything was so beautiful, it was almost impossible not to gawk.

Then it was our time to go.

I tightened my arm around Carlie's and took a deep breath scanning the audience.

I saw Renesmee, as beautiful as the young women that stood beside me, a big smile plastered to her face and some tears making their way down her cheeks.

Behind her was the immense Cullen crew… And that Evangeline lady that Carlisle was running off with later down the road…

Behind them were some friends from Alaska so I just skimmed their faces.

Then behind them made me smile.

Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil and his youngest all grinned at me, and that old mother of the Clearwater's' wasn't scowling at me. Leah looked ten years younger and more than a little free hearted, the kind of Leah I liked to see. Seth was Seth (Well a little older Seth, but still the Seth I knew and loved). Behind Leah/Seth's mother stood Sam (HE WAS INVITED? HUH?) who looked at me indifferently, same old Sam…

"Go! Go!" One of the church attendees hissed at us, we blinked at them and then laughed hurrying our butts out onto the aisle; the crowd gave us a confused look but smiled again. As the music changed into the bride's song.

THEY NEVER SAW ANYTHING…

The flower girl had reached the end of the long aisle and was taking her seat in the front bench. I looked at my daughter hoping she wasn't embarrassed,

But she just smiled right back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jordin Khot~*~<strong>

**Point of View 16:**

The smell of human is intoxicating for a werewolf.

Even though I grew up surrounded by the smell of human; being in a popular airport surrounded by thousands of people is still difficult. Of course, being a werewolf doesn't mean you're a human eater. The art of homicide as a source of nutrition isn't one of those things you just pick up when you first become a sci-fi character. You have to try human to like human.

'_So Jordin, you've eaten human before?'_ Is probably the question on all of your minds? Yes, yes I did in fact. Just so were all clear; human is actually pretty scrumptious, and me eating human does not make me a cannibal because I am technically no longer (nor ever was) human. When did I first have a nibble of human? Long time ago, within the first month of fully fledged werewolf-ism I was already a human eater (Partially to do with some anger and depression from a certain break up). Don't worry, I don't go out hunting down humans all the time. I only do it when I need to release some anger. When I do hunt human, I go for old mean people or hobos. So mostly the people in society that won't be missed and probably have some problems about themselves. The thing is; As long as you're in werewolf form at the consumption, it doesn't matter if your victims sick or AIDS infested or even if you don't cook it, nasty cannibalism related consequences stay out of the picture.

So why am I thinking about homicidal consumption? Well not only was I hungry and in a busy airport, but I was also pretty upset. Frustrated with all the people, angry at the world for putting me down, Sad about leaving my life, depressed about Jayson, and pretty damn perplexed about where the hell I was traveling too. I had enough money in my bank account to make it around the world, being a human eating werewolf also helped me in that I could survive in the wild, but where could I go?

Hawaii always sounded like a nice place. Nice weather, lots of stupid tourists, thick jungles to hide in. I had a feeling Hawaii would get boring though. Africa sounded good, lots of variation. Lots of wars though too… Maybe India, but then again I heard it's really polluted there. Russia? Then again it gets cold up in Russia…If I was going to be spending lots of time in the cold, I would prefer a place with little sunlight too so I could stay in wolf form. All of these places sounded nice, but none of them did I recall having a big history for werewolves.

In fact the only place I could think of having werewolves, was London England…

There were lots of tourists in London. Probably lots of werewolves too…I wasn't too bad looking of a werewolf, maybe I'd get lucky and find a nice pack of lonely, hot, guy werewolves to take me in? Be like one of those fantasy stories where the girl finds a tribe to take her in and what not. Maybe I could just stay home and be mama wolf while they went off and caught dinner, like in those 'Nat geo' Documentaries on TV. You know, I wonder if Jayson was a good 'human-hunter'. You know, that's probably one of those things werewolf girls have to look for in a man, good 'people-hunting' skills. When I was in Jayson's life, he wouldn't hurt a fly…But then again when I was in Jayson's life, he wasn't a 'man-wolf'. GAH! Stop thinking about him, he's the past! The past, as in: 'the guy you can never ever think about [or be with]'.

Ya, London sounded like the place for me, far enough away from….him….

I pushed through the crowds in front of me, making my way to the ticket counter. An Indian man (As in from India, not where I was from) stood at the computer, looking rather bored for his full attention was given to the name tag on his vest. He had a full head of hair and looked to be about my age; so when I reached the desk, with little resistance for no one was in line, and cleared my throat his reaction was predictable.

He lifted his head in a short bob taking me in briefly before returning to his name tag. Before he could begin prodding at it again, a short shudder went through his body. I could see the muscles in his neck and shoulders tense up as he lifted his head slowly, this time taking me in completely. The way his eyes widened as he checked me out made it obvious to me that he thought some angle had fallen down to planet earth in front of him. Predictable, and so unrealistic…but flattering, I can't deny that it was flattering.

"Hi." I said curtly hopping that the frustration in my voice would speed up the gawking process. He opened his mouth a little in response, but he was sadly speechless. Humans: crappy in customer service, excellent in being my dinner. "I need a ticket for the next flight to London England." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest and letting out a deep even sigh of frustration. There was a brief moment of silence between us as he gathered up his thoughts.

"Uh…What?" he asked blinking his eyes rapidly. I twitched my mouth.

"I. need. A. tick-et. To. Lon-don. Eng-land." I said slowly and evenly, I normally wasn't this b*tchy. In fact I was a very even headed person, but the sooner I got out of here. The better life would be.

"A ticket…to…London England, yes?" he said shifting in his place so he was standing erect, his eyes remained staring at the same place though. I nodded expecting him to look down at his computer, but his eyes didn't shift away from their original position. It wasn't until I looked down that I realized what he was so intent on.

"Aye! Buddy!" I grumbled lifting my hand and snapping my fingers, his eyes widened and he looked up at me in a daze. "Eyes up here please." I grumbled as I pointed at my face. I should have known! All guys are prey to the structure that is 'boobs'. His cheeks and neck turned a bright red as he nodded and looked down at the computer screen, finally kicking into working gear.

'_Guys are such perverts…'_ I grumbled inwardly to myself as I fixed my jacket so my white summer dress's V neck wasn't a man window for cleavage. I wore my yellow rain coat, my old beloved rain coat that now fit me more like a designer coat. Ya it was winter, but I was hot (in more ways than one) and I was wearing a knit hat and short boots! There for I just looked like a slightly slutty young adult who wanted to show skin in winter. I didn't ask for big boobs, I don't think any girl does that has them. Sure my boobs and golden proportions made even my old rain coat look like a fitted mega expensive article of clothing; but it also made wearing comfortable dresses, and my favorite necklace, the perfect set up for boob watching. It was irritating and overrated to be honest! When I'm through with having children and in my fifties, I am so getting my boobs removed…well by then whoever I'm with will probably be pleading me to get them removed, or Botox'd…or whatever they do for sagging (What! Audience we all know what happens to you skin as you age, It gets loose.)…this is awkward…So anyway, enough about myself…

"Here you go ma'am." The guy piped up, holding out his hand with an envelope and some pamphlets. I looked up at him confused as he kept his eyes focused on the ground.

"Ooh…Uhm…Wasn't I suppose to pay for that or something…?" I asked reaching out and taking the papers from him gently (I don't recall giving him my credit card or debit card…do you guys?), as I bumped his finger I saw a shiver run up his arm.

"It's complementary, I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior…" he said softly retracting his arm back to him and looking up at me briefly. I suddenly felt bad, the poor guy…He probably thought I was famous and gonna get him fired… I immediately gave him a warm smile and a thankful tone.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that!" I said sweetly with a giggle and grin, his expression became some sort of mixture between astonishment and joy.

"Ooh…well…It was nothing…" He scratched his neck bashfully. I giggled again like he had just said something funny…Jordins a tease! Jordins a tease!

"Well, thank you so much!" I said before bowing out and hurrying away. I had a feeling that he would have talked and listened to me for hours had I given him the chance. Maybe I should stick to the human men, they're much easier to control.

I looked at my ticket and started heading toward my terminal. The flight was scheduled to leave in two hours, plenty of time to get there and relax. My only luggage was a small suitcase and my purse. From the information with my ticket, my baggage was paid for so all I had to do was check it in. I found a large wall map of the airport and studied it briefly. All I needed was 10 seconds to memorize the whole airport with its numerous buildings and numerous floors (Skilled? Maybe. Werewolf? Certainly). From there I planned my route and made my way to the nearest elevator. I had to go up to the second story, make my way to the main hub, take the tram to the northern area of the airport, get off on the northeast platform, take an elevator to the first floor of the northeast section, cross the road there to the euro-terminal and from there follow the signs to my flights gate…pretty simple (Repeat that in one reading, I dare ya!).

When the elevator stopped on the second floor I got out and made my way through the chaotic mess that was the airports main plaza. It was a large area with a tall glass dome roof, some trees and flowers dotted the place in cemented flower beds. Numerous small stores were placed around the area and clumped in the center, none of which I visited. I continued forward trying to cross the madness, only allowing myself to take notice of the people and stores around me. It felt like an eternity to get to the other side of the plaza; from there I turned right and let out a sigh of relief.

The tram station lay in front of me, no long lines, just a few business people. I took a deep breath and began walking toward my safe haven. Before I could get more than a step toward it however I had to stop. A soft _**bump**_ sounded in my ear. I looked around for the noises creator but found nothing, another _**bump**_ sounded as I looked. This time however I could tell the noise wasn't coming from my surroundings.

Instead it was inside me, inside my own head.

In that very instant goose-bumps formed on every inch of my skin. Something or someone was forcing its way into my mind! It was banging down my mind's "wall" with each _**bump**_. I felt invaded! Violated! So much hate filled every single pore of me being. _"GET OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE MY PERSON ALONE YOU MONSTER!"_. I pressed my eyes closed and shoot my hands up to my ears. My hands came up so fast, the tips of my ears began to burn from the friction their motion had created. I stopped in place as my thinking came to a halt. _'Keep it out! Keep it out!'_ was all I would allow my mind to project. If it weren't for my body breathing by reflex, I would have probably passed out from lack of oxygen.

The _**bump**_-ing stopped as my person went into defensive mode. I stood still for a moment making sure that the unwanted assailant had given up. When no noise sounded I allowed myself to relax. With a deep breath I permitted my eyes to open and for my hands to loosen their grip around my ears. Silence. Well inward silence. My environment wasn't much quieter, if anything it got a tad louder. Though I had a strong feeling that my outburst was seen by my passersby, I didn't notice anyone staring at me in a state of worry. I felt a small smile spread across my lips as I continued toward the tram, situation averted! Quite nicely averted if I do say so myself. I entered the tram, took note of the screen detailing the trams next stops. I had to wait a little while for it to circle its way to my designated building, so I found a nice place to stand and held onto one of the trams metal bars.

There were three other people in the tram car with me: a young man playing with a blackberry, and a woman with a daughter. I gave them both quick glances, normal humans doing normal things. The guy I assumed was here on business, he looked young and inexperienced so he must have been nervous. The woman was colored, short and thin; her daughter sat on her lap and looked a lot like her. They were both dressed, expectantly, for the weather. The man and the woman with her daughter sat on opposite ends of the tram, me being the middle. That's usually how it goes in America; the emptier the car, the more personal space you give yourself. As I studied my surroundings, I didn't notice the pulsing sounding from inside my ears. It wasn't until the pulsing became a steady _**.**_ that it processed in my head. I felt my eyes widen and every hair on my body stand up as a feeling spread over me. It was like a shadow was looming over me, only it had a weight. My heart kicked up and my grip around the pole increased so much, so much so that I heard a soft _**Urrrrrk**_ as the more than likely steel pole distorted like 'play-dough' underneath my hand.

It was only seconds, but in those seconds my whole my mind exploded in a whirl wind of horrific chaos. Then finally with a long loud _**BUMP**_ my eyes snapped shut and the shadow feeling seemed to engulf me. I felt paralyzed.

_**Urr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr-k**_

There was silence as the connection deep within my head ripped its self open again, then words from another voice began to un-muffle. Before long there was an eruption of noise within my mind.

"_Jordin?"_ his voice said, loud and firm like I loved it. My heart rate picked up once again, and I felt my knees begin to fail me. _"Jordin? Are you there?"_

"_How…How…"_ I began to stumble in my mind, my free hand immediately grabbed hold of the metal pole as my knees began to loosen more and more. He could sense my reaction; he could probably see my weakness toward him. I was just hearing a projection of his voice, and I couldn't even keep myself stable for one second? Come on…I needed to man up.

"_Ooh, thank god you're okay! Jordin don't ever do that to me again!"_ He commanded, in some mix between relief and anger. I felt the side of my face press close to the cold pole. I didn't want coldness, I wanted warmth.

"_Do what…?"_ I replied in a low murmur, I was momentarily brain dead it seemed. There was a brief silence before he responded, in it however I felt the emotions he was weeding through. He wanted to be angry with me, for seemingly blowing things off, but he couldn't. He found my reactions and replies cute, no not cute. Cute is over used. He found them adorable. He didn't want to be cliché about his feelings.

"_Jordin. I don't, __ever__, want you to give up on me… and the world too..." _Jayson said softly, I could feel the smile begin to spread across his face as he sensed my enamored feelings. I let a soft mental giggle float to him as a smile spread across my own face. The world around me seemed to melt away as the connection between us grew. As it grew it seemed to carry with it this feeling, this wonderful mix of warmth and pleasure. My whole body seemed to fill up and glow as the feeling spread. It was like I was being held; by him…by him…he must have felt this too for my minds vision was filled with a projection. It was of something that he had imagined and wanted me to see. It was hazy, at points the image dipped into glom, but I could make out the gist of it. It was of him holding me passionately. Hey! The feeling reminded him of him holding me to! Well I'll be a squirrel with an acorn, he really did know me…I hope he didn't hear that thought… I added to the image as I understood it, I made it more realistic and clearer. As I focused on composing the image so that it was pleasing to my memory, he continued to advance into my weakened mind. Soon another feeling spread over my body, this one became physical. Slowly but surely, I began to feel his arms around me. No, he wasn't here! He wasn't here in person! If he was here in person, well let's just say that women would have had to cover her child's eyes. But it felt like it, it felt like he was really holding me. I pressed into the pole more and more, holding it to me as though it were him. And for a few seconds I really thought it was him. _"I love you" _he whispered, his voice echoing throughout my head more clearly than it had ever been before.

And then another loud noise sounded in my ear

_**BUMP!**_

My whole body wrenched as a new presence entered my mind; this one was unfamiliar and made my whole body lurch with disgust. Jayson sensed my horror, but was too late to latch onto my mind before my will forced him out. It forced him out, with the presence. A tight barrier was created for my mind as my muscles tensed up and my knees locked. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to force myself away from the pole which I had wrapped myself around. I had to leave; I needed to get farther away. But moving felt impossible, there was so much weight on my body. The presence was now a heavy sheet since it could no longer reside in my mind.

_**Bump**_. It was knocking on my minds door. I focused on keeping it out. _**bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump.**_ It was getting louder. It was getting harder to keep out. _**...bump.**_ I couldn't keep it out any longer. I tightened my eyes, I gripped the pole harder, I bit my lower lip with so much force I tasted blood. Slowly the bumping grew louder and louder, (_**BUMPBUMPBUMPBUMPBUMP**_)carrying with it a voice.

"_Jordin?" __**BUMPBUMPBUMPBUMP **__"JORDIN?" __**BUMPBUMPBUMP **__"JORDIN! What's going on?" __**BUMPBUMPBUMPBUMP.**_

_**BAAM!**_

My eyes flew open.

There was silence.

I was in the tram again. I looked around me my heart beating widely in my chest. I was standing upright and erect, only my left hand on the pole like I had been positioned when I entered. The pole was still intact, no bends scratches or scrapes. The woman and her child were gone, and as I looked behind me so was the man. I was alone in the speeding along tram cart. I looked up at the screen that showed the stops. My stop was coming up shortly, as I flipped open my cell phone and checked the time, only a few minutes had passed.

It had seemed like an eternity; but now I wasn't even sure any of what I remembered had happened. Soon the tram reached the station and I got off to a mostly clear platform. Nothing bothered my mind. There was content silence. I made my way to the nearest elevator intent on making it to my gate. I made it to the first floor and found my way to the building's entrance. I exited the building and began to cross the busy street.

So this was it.

I was two steps from the euro-terminal's entrance and from there a brisk walk to my planes gate. Within an hour I would be in the air, and at that point nearly nothing would stop me from reaching London. I felt something inside of me grow dormant as I accepted my leaving. But it wasn't strong enough to deter me from my intended path. I took a deep breath as I stared at the Euro-Terminal's entrance; its tall glass doors with a logo for "Northeast Euro-Terminal." on the highest point of glass. So this was it? Nothing holding me back, no sign that this was right or wrong.

How satisfying… That was sarcasm.

I took a step forward dragging my luggage with me, but as I completed that step -as though I were waltzing- I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

My heart nearly hopped out of my chest as my whole body straightened. He came, he came to stop me! I whipped my head around my lips spreading into a smile; but as I made a complete 180 in my place, I faltered.

The man in front of me was unfamiliar, if not frightening. Before I could pull away I felt something jab into my side. I held my breath, my eyes bulging. Oh my god, I was just stabbed by a random stranger. But when pain didn't come I lowered my eyes to glance at what was pressed into my side.

It was a stick…?

I looked back at the man and raised an eyebrow in serious confusion. Was this some kind of sick joke or something? When did random young idiots begin going around and harassing travelers? The man stared back at me completely serious; he was taller than me and had a familiar smell about him, his attire consisted of mostly black like he was trying to be stealthy (though all black in a crowded airport usually sticks out like a sore thumb). His eyes were handsomely narrow with a jutting nose and his skin was pale, but from the heartbeat and the flushness of his cheeks I could tell he was human. The only thing about him that caught my eye was his hair; which seemed to be a very deep, almost black, purple.

"Just follow us silently and you won't get zapped." The man said with an obvious accent. Okay, so now a foreigner (From the accent I guessed Australian) was telling me to follow him silently to who knows where...No wait! He said us… I looked around for a second, I had a feeling he thought I was weighing my odds. Sure enough though, I found his accomplice. His partner was a lanky redhead, old enough to be a young father of mine. The ginger was a bit more responsive; he shifted in his place and looked around the busy street with a fearful eye. I looked back at the purple haired man and raised an eyebrow.

"Zapped…?"

"Yes, zapped. Now are you willing to follow us, or would you prefer a more difficult route?" he grumbled, I weighed my options…run for my life now and possibly miss my flight and have to spend the night in a witness protection station, simply walk into the terminal and hope they're not stupid enough to follow, or kill some of my extra time and follow them to a less crowded place so I can kick their asses.

Seeing that I did have a lot of time, and the next girl they prey on may be a stupid human, I decided to follow them and maybe kill myself some lunch when we reached their "hide-out".

"Okee dokee, lead the way." The man smiled, wrapped his arm around my waist like I was his sweetheart, and grabbed my luggage/purse with his free hand all in one swift series of motions. To the average person it may have looked like we were in love, but really this was just a way to keep a hold on me, and to keep the stick jammed into my side in some 'threatening' way. I went along with it and allowed him to lead me away from the terminal and down the airports sidewalks. The redhead stuck behind us, the only thing reminding me of his existence was his smell.

"I think you made an excellent choice back there." The purple haired man finally piped up as we reached a good distance from the terminal. I looked up and over at him briefly.

"I think so too." I grunted as my stomach growled

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jacob Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 17:**_** AND the theme of this story is: 'chasing after people, WELL the ones you really like mostly'**_

"Then in the power invested in me, by-."

"I have to go!" One of the groomsmen shouted. His hand rose and his statement interrupted the preacher mid-decree. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized who it was.

Everyone gasped and turned their attention to Jayson. He stood on the groom's side closest to the preacher. His hand was raised as if he were asking his first grade teacher to go to the bathroom; and his attention was sharply on the preacher, who stared back at him flabbergasted.

"Uhm…" Carlie muttered, a rather unhappy look on her porcelain face as she turned away from Albus and gave her half brother a stare that I could only describe as 'bridezilla-unhappy-get-out-of-here-or-die-immediately'. Jayson looked at her with a raised eyebrow of confusion, but didn't lower his hand.

"Dude, if you have to go to the bathroom…than go…" I heard James whisper to my son as I covered my face in embarrassment. Ohh My God… my gene pool was shallow… Jayson gave James a confused look before probably realizing what everyone was thinking.

"Ooh! No! Not go as in go to the bathroom, go as in leave." Jayson grumbled to everyone before lowering his hand. There was a short 'Ooh…' among the audience before anyone responded. Carlie opened her mouth in distaste but was interrupted by one of her bridesmaids.

"It's Jordin, isn't it?" Jane asked softly, making an uproar of bewildered expressions. Jayson looked up at her in confusion, but then briskly nodded in response.

"Jordin?" Carlie grumbled, looking around the courtyard. As I looked around also I realized Jordin wasn't here. As I started to lift my butt off the seat in order to get a better look, Renesmee grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me down. I gave Ness a wild look as Jane continued.

"She's in trouble, isn't she?" Jane said dropping her bouquet and lifting up her skirt as if ready to run. Jayson nodded a look of utter distress on his face; while Carlie gave Jane a horrified look for blowing off her remark "I'm coming with you-."

"Wait a second! How the hell do you know she's in trouble?" Carlie growled looking at both of them furiously. The fact that they had just interrupted her wedding and were planning on leaving was obviously not within a degree of understanding for her. Jayson gave Carlie a serious look as Jane stared at him with a curious one. Oooh god…I had a feeling that I didn't want him to answer this…he probably didn't have a good answer in the first place!

"Because, I can like read her thoughts-." There was a series of gasps throughout the crowd (Ahhh Sh*t! Another mind reader? Well at least this one's my son.). Jayson looked out into the crowd with a frown "NOT BECAUSE I CAN READ MINDS." He looked back at Carlie "That's just what werewolves can do to one another when-."

"-THEY HAVE SEX!" I heard Seth cry at the top of his lungs. Everyone including myself spun around to see Seth standing up in the middle of his aisle. The biggest grin I had ever seen plastered on his face. I was gonna slap that kid so hard…

"WHAT?" five people cried out at that statement; one of the people being Leah, two being Carlie, and the other three being the other bridesmaids (excluding Jane, who was unfazed). Almost everyone who actually knew Jayson and Jordin's madness personally had an obvious vibe off 'PLEASE TELL US THIS IS NOT TRUE'.

"YES! I had sex with the chick that everyone thought was a guy years ago!" Jayson declared in front of everyone, a stern look on his face. There was another crowd response followed up by another declaration. "AND I enjoyed every god damn second of it!" he finished before turning back to Seth. The crowd made disapproving noises, with some laughter (Emmett, Called it). Carlie looked at Albus in horror as Albus snickered at Jayson. One girl in general shouted at the top of her lungs _"Why can't that be me?"_ before some ninja like church members escorted her out. I felt all the color from my face drain at this point…My son was… a moron! A TOTALLY LAID MORON!

"In My son's defense, she's really good looking now!" Leah cried from her spot at the bench, Jayson gave her a weird look as she jumped to his defense. I opened my mouth quickly to agree as the strand of hope dangled in front of this disaster, but looked at Ness for approval. She sighed.

"Go ahead…" She whispered in a growl.

"Leah's Right!" I shouted.

"Ya! So hot Jacob tried to pick her up!" Seth added with a snicker. I froze as Ness turned around and gave Seth a wild look. SETH…..

"OKAY…But Seth, How did-?" Jayson started, but by then I had my thoughts together just enough to cut him off.

"SETH. I am going to kick your ass so hard, it's going to make you gay!" I growled standing up in the middle of the courtyard, everyone gasped and out of my peripherals I saw Renesmee cover her face in horror. Okay, gay joke/threat in the middle of a church probably wasn't a very good idea…but that's how bad I was going to kick his ass…NO ONE was supposed to know that I flirted with young women when I was drunk [Uhm Jacob…I think everyone got that from like…forever ago?]…Not only that but me and god were on good terms.

"WHAT? I thought you'd be proud!" Seth defended. "What was all that about making sure your son wasn't a 40 year old virgin?" I clenched my hands and teeth so hard I thought I was going to shatter them, a bunch of people began laughing their asses off. "Problem Solved!"

"OKAY! This conversation is obviously not wedding appropriate!" Carlie cried out pinching the bridge of her nose in anger. Carlie was right! Not only was talking about my drunken prowls unnecessary, but bringing up my private discussions was also not a group conversation topic.

"This is hilarious!" Edward said just loud enough to be heard, I instantly glared him down.

"SETH." Jayson cried making everyone pause for a second. "How did you know?" Jayson finished with a worried look. JESUS! I thought we were done talking about this? How did this discussion even happen….?

"Ooh, I overheard Albus and that other guy…" Seth said taking his hand and pointing at the blonde groomsmen that looked like MALFOY. The kid pointed at himself in confusion. "Ya you!" Seth looked back at Jayson. "They were talking about it…"

"WHAT?" Seven people cried; this batch included Jayson, James, Carlie, Leah, Jane, the bridesmaids, and I (ooh wait that's more than seven, I have to remember the bridesmaids are three separate people [excluding Jane])…Also I wasn't quite sure whether our shock was from the fact that Jayson had done the 'nasty', or the fact that somehow my SUPPOSE TO BE INNOCENT SON IN-LAW new of the whole sex thing before anyone else…I think mine was more the second one because I could care less where my son puts his privates…as long as it's not a blender or an AID's infested hobo…and though it would be funny as hell to say it, I can't say Jordin is either of those…

"Why was I the only groomsmen not to know about this?" James whined. Albus glared at him.

"Because you have a big mouth!" Albus grumbled. Carlie's horrified look suddenly became a grin of satisfaction. Whoa, Albus just saved himself from some major sh*t. I wish I had that skill…

"How did you guys know in the first place?" Jayson cried looking at Albus in fear (NO JAYSON! He's the one who's supposed to be scared of us! REMEMBER?)...actually…what if Albus had X-ray vision or something crazy like that… QUICK JACOB! Have you ever gone to the bathroom in a room near his or done something inappropriate with only a wall separating you? (actually the last note was slightly creepy stalker-ish…)

"Jordin makes a lot of noise during Sex…" Albus muttered to him, Jayson blinked in confusion for a second. ATA BOY! Makin those women scream for more! That is so my kid… ('_EW, TMI FORSURE'_)

"Ya…like moaning her name a lot and stuff…" Scorpio grumbled before awkwardly rubbing his neck (TMI again in the first place….). Jayson's face became pale white as he shared a look with me. OOH MY GOD. Rule number one! The guy must never be louder than the lady! This was horrible! My Son was more than a moron…he was….a moaner…..

"Wait…why would she be saying her own name?" Carlie mumbled in confusion…If any of those guys tell my daughter why she wouldn't…I WILL KILL THEM.

"She wouldn't-." James began but Jayson grabbed him by the cuff, turned him around so he was facing him, and punched him in the face (lightly mind you, because any harder and James's head would have flown across the room). No one said a word as James fell to the floor with a_** thud**_, the conversation continued uninterrupted. I loved my son…Saving the day and his dignity in one punch…in a church…during his sister's wedding…never mind…

"Jayson how could you do that to Jane?" Carlie cried pointing to Jane, who starred at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Jayson grumbled turning back to Carlie. Did she say Jane? Because I mean my son just K.O.'d one of Albus's groomsmen…Ooh…And that Groomsmen was also Albus's Brother! And he was on the floor now…I think he's breathing…someone should check his pulse of something.

"Ooh! No Carlie, I knew-." Jane began but was interrupted by the bridesmaids.

"You knew that he was sleeping with her?"

Jane gave Lily a puzzled look.

"And you're OKAY with it?"

"I thought you guys were getting married?" Carlie sounded over the bridesmaids, Jane looked over at her immediately and responded.

"Married? Ooh the proposal? No that was a mistake." Jane rushed out as another uproar of the crowd followed.

"Mistake?" Carlie gasped, Jayson gave Jane a slightly confused look on her word choice. Jane opened her mouth to correct herself but was interrupted by Alice.

"I thought you wanted to marry him?"

"Well ya before…Like when he didn't stink like his werewolf girl friend…" Jane grumbled to Alice, before realizing what she had just said. "Not to be B*tchy or anything…I mean just as a vampire I'm not a fan of Werewolf…" by this point Jayson had his arm raised and was sniffing himself in confusion. Gahhhh… I shifted my standing position uncomfortably. I caught a glance at Leah as I moved, she was so pale in the face that she looked dead.

"Smells like his girl friend?" Albus grumbled looking back at Jayson in confusion. "You didn't take a shower?"

"EW! Jayson! After sex too!" Carlie cried whipping her hands on her dress, "I even gave you a hug!"

"NO! I did shower! A good long shower! I shouldn't stink…or smell like her!" He grumbled to them, Harry stood up at this point and pointed at Jayson. Jayson raised an eyebrow with a freaked out expression…along with everyone else…

"THE FOREVER LOVE POTION." Harry cried, his whole body arched inward toward Jayson in a melodramatic point. Jayson just blinked at him like Harry had just declared him a Klingon or something…but I got it… I remember this from the first story!

"Nooooh way in hell…" I grumbled with Renesmee who had now stood up and was staring at Harry. YAY! She did remember with me! (Smileyyyyface [Whoa…Jacob…Calm down…])

"Ooh yes!" Harry said pointing at us. "When you guys left, Ginny and I did some research…" (Uhm…I don't want to talk about your sex life Harry…especially not at my daughter's wedding…).

"Werewolves are magical too." Ginny said standing up briskly with a smart posture. "In some studies, it's been proven that a kiss of true love between two werewolves releases an extraordinary amount of Magic."

"Enough magic to break…a love potion?" Renesmee asked, Harry nodded with a huge smile. Renesmee and I could only stare at each other in disbelief… Carlie was the only other person who knew some of this story, so everyone else was staring at us blankly.

"For 'the forever love potion' the side effects of the spell breaking usually result in dreamy stare, mood swings, motion sickness, bad luck, and smelling strongly like one another for some time…" Harry continued…Ooh ya, I did stink like Renesmee and Guy-PMS for a while after that…WAIT A SECOND.

"So you're saying that someone put a love potion on Jordin and I, and made us like other people?" Jayson gasped starting to connect the dots. I don't think he caught the _'bad luck' _side effect, because I certainly did! No wonder I got Ness AND Leah pregnant within the same two months…that's just mega bad Ju-Ju…

"Well technically…On one of you…" Harry said looking at Jayson less melodramatically. There was a moment of silence before someone spoke.

"Uhm…Who would do that…" Bella groaned in an annoying voice, slowly but surely the person beside her stood up…not even catching Bella's attention…

"IT WAS ALICE'S IDEA!" Edward declared there was a gasp among the crowd as Alice turned her gaze to him slowly.

"I am going to kill you in your sleep…" Alice hissed.

"But…Why would you do that…To me?" Jayson whined looking at Alice in a lost sort of fashion, Alice turned and looked at him somberly.

"I'm sorry Jayson, but if you and Jordin hadn't been broken up…You would have never left her to go tell Carlie and your Father what happened to Esme…" Alice said softly, I raised an eyebrow.

"And then Carlie would have never come back, and the volturi would have hunted us down and killed us all!" Jasper cried taking his hands and lifting them up to god melodramatically…Okay then…

"Sooo…YOU KILLED ESME ON PURPOSE?" Carlie cried looking at everyone in horror. Surprisingly no one denied that…

"…it was for the greater good…" Edward said softly. I looked over at him …REALLY? You couldn't have…I don't know, come up with a better plan!

"So this whole time…Jayson and I weren't really in love, and neither were Jordin and… that one boy friend of hers?" Jane said softly looking over at Alice somberly.

"Inali…"Jayson coughed a correction, turning his head to the opposite side as if he hadn't just called her out. Jane gave him a puzzled look as Alice responded.

"Sorry guys?"

"Uhm…So now that we have that settled…Jayson…" I interrupted making Jayson give me a confused look. "I don't think you caught that whole _"bad luck"_ side effect." I grumbled making a gesture toward Harry, who gave me a confused look. OOH DON'T YOU DARE DENY WHAT YOU SAID.

"Okay Dad…?" Carlie mumbled in confusion. All I could do was facepalm…OMG. Suddenly Harry must have connected the dots.

"OH MY GOD!" Harry gasped looking over at me. "This rounds off to what we were talking about it the beginning!"

"I know, not only that… but, Ooh and let me think he probably just ticked her off…" I grumbled to Harry before looking back at Jayson with a glare. Jayson stared at us in confusion. "And she's now in TROUBLE." Finally he piped up.

He gasped.

"OH MY GOD! I'm eighteen with a probably pregnant girl friend!" Jayson yelped, all the color in his face fading. It was at that point that a screech of horror left Leah's mouth before she fainted into Seth arms. Wait I'm confused…when did we start talking about Jordin being pregnant? I AM NOT READY FOR GRANDKIDS…well grandkids that come from my son, my son is an idiot and would probably find some way to accidently toss the kid over a bridge!...or something…

"Not to mention Jordin is in trouble…" Jane grumbled. MAKING MOST OF US REMEMBER WHY THE HELL THE WEDDING WAS HALTED IN THE FIRST PLACE. Jayson Gasped.

"WE have to go!" he shouted rushing down the altar and going for the door, Jane on his tail.

"Oooh No you don't!" Carlie cried making them stop in their tracks. "If you're going on a wild goose chase… I AM COMING with." She declared with a stomp of her foot, everyone stared at her in surprise.

"And me too!" I declared looking at Jayson, "Jordin or not, she's still the love of your life." Jayson's face lit up at my declaration. OKAY, what was I suppose to say audience? I mean: _"Let's just totally forget about the mad women and let some ax murder chop her head off!"_ wasn't gonna fly anymore. Carlie immediately turned on her heels and pointed at the Preacher (In an epic sort of fashion)

"Preacher! Wrap this baby up because we have a werewolf to rescue." Carlie finished with a grin to Albus.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jordin Khot~*~<strong>

**Point of View 18:**

I was getting bored of this little game I was playing.

I was still walking with these strange kidnappers, it seemed like we had been walking aimlessly around the airport for at least an hour. They hadn't spoke much either, which was thoroughly depressing. It would have been nice to hear some of their psyche, at least then I could try and understand why the hell they were actually doing this. Between the directionless walking and the silence, I was getting sick of this nonsense. Maybe letting a bunch of strange humans 'kidnap me' wasn't as great an idea as it originally sounded. I had already decided that if they didn't stop somewhere within the next ten minutes; I would jump them, grab a bite to eat, hail a taxi, and head back to my plane. I wish I had a wrist watch, that way I could know how much time this had killed. I didn't want to take out my cell phone for fear they'd snatch it from me and break it into pieces, which sounded like something a bunch of stupid kidnappers would do. I'd rather rush around and end up early to my flight then make my flight without a phone…. Aww f**k, I need to call my dad…. ACTUALLY… I'll do that Later… way later…

We were headed down a sidewalk right now; the redhead was still keeping his distance from behind while the purple haired man kept a grip around me and my luggage. He had relaxed the stick so it wasn't jabbing into my side, but he kept his hand tight on my waist. Whenever I shifted away from him or took a step out of turn, he would shift his hand so the side of the stick was digging into my side along with his nails. It didn't really frighten me, in fact I found it humorous, but I thought it would be more fun if I actually pretended to be afraid of his twig. Ahead of us was a parking garage, so when they didn't switch course or cross the street like they had been doing for the past eternity, I pondered if the garage was out destination.

"Is that where you're taking me?" I asked, looking up at the purple haired man. When he looked down at me I cocked my head toward the garage. He stared at me evenly before looking over his shoulder at the other man. The other guy must have given him confirmation because he turned back around and looked at me.

"Ya, that's where we're taking you." He said curtly before turning back around and staring straight forward. I kept my gaze on him, looking him up and down in a curiosity.

"Do you guys have anyone else their waiting for you?" I inquired after a few seconds of silence. The man didn't speak, he just stared forward. I pursed my lips and looked toward the parking garage which seemed to be growing bigger as we continued advancing. I relaxed my arm which was wrapped around his back and brought it around so I could cross it over my chest. When I removed it though I realized how wet it had become. "Ew!"

The man looked down at me with a raised eyebrow as I rubbed my sweaty hand on my raincoat.

"What?"

"You're all sweaty!" I grumbled crossing my hands in front of me and letting my nose wrinkle. He scoffed and looked away from me, but when I looked back up at him I could see that his cheeks were getting red. Hu-u-u-man. Jayson was never this sweaty. "It's probably from all the walking, I mean if you guys knew you had to make a lap around the airport, why didn't you just get a taxi?" I grumbled looking over at him; he said nothing though his eyes were narrowed in frustration. I held back a smile as I continued to talk. "You guys aren't very good with this whole kidnapping business."

"It's not as easy as it looks." He grumbled, giving into my talking, I allowed myself to smile.

"This is your first time doing this isn't it?"

He remained silent but he pressed the twig into me to be threatening. I decided to remain quiet, he'd only get angrier and if he happened to have a gun on him…well…Even I'm not bullet proof.

I allowed them to lead me into the parking garage, by way of the pedestrian entrance, and over to the elevators. They hadn't even parked on the ground floor? Wasn't that like one of the biggest things you should do when kidnapping someone? Why did I even know this…?

"Get one of the lifts going, they said fourth level." The purple hair man commanded the other man.

"Fourth level?" the other man groaned.

"Ya, the fourth level?" I groaned in addition, they ignored me as the other man walked over and clicked the up button on the elevators panel. "You guys give kidnappers a bad rep." I grumbled as the door opened. The purple haired man shoved me with my luggage rather violently into the elevator, before I could even think about evading them and making a run for it, they blocked my exit and the redhead clicked the button for the doors to close quickly. I kept a cold eye contact with the purple haired man as the other man got the elevator going.

I looked behind me to find that there was a window. Out on the road I could see some people walking on the sidewalk and a traffic jam of cars making their way down the street. This wasn't a very good place to commence the 'bloody-killing-spree', I would have to wait until they led me to their vehicle. At least in there I could finish them off without some possible bystander witnessing their death through a window. The purple haired man must have noticed my contemplating for he piped up.

"Don't try anything stupid." He grunted, twirling the stick in his hand like it were a baton. I looked over at him briefly, not worth a response….

Finally the elevator stopped moving and the door began to open. Before I could take a step toward it the purple haired man grabbed me roughly and pulled me in front of him. He led me forward his right hand on my right arm and his hand with the twig behind me pressing the tip roughly into the center of my back. I heard a familiar _**ClankClankClank**_ from my luggage as the red head dragged it along. The taller man was so close behind me I could feel the heat coming off of him.

I didn't like this position at all, I couldn't see what he was doing or planning on doing.

The other man was behind us. Once we exited the elevator area and made it to the garage he stopped, dropped my luggage, and walked around to where he was facing us.

"I'll go get them, are you going to be fine here?" The redhead asked, looking at the other man intently.

"Ya, go ahead." The other man grunted. The redhead gave us both one long look before turning on his heels and fast walking away from us, in the direction of the up ramp.

There was a brief silence as I stood there, alone with the other man. This was my chance to get away. I wiggled my fingers allowing them to crack and take on a claw like position, my stomach growled as I cracked my toes and knees. Energy began pulsing through my body as I looked around the garage to make sure no one was watching. We were all alone… just a garage packed with empty cars…

I heard him clear his throat and I turned my head to the side so I could get a look at him in my werewolf peripherals, he stared at me. There wasn't fear in his eyes like I would expect from a human seeing werewolf eyes, instead a smirk began to spread across his face.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" he asked allowing me to turn around and stare at him dead on. There was no fear in his eyes, if anything there was something wrong with his own face.

"Ya." I hissed allowing him to see the canines which were starting to grow longer in my mouth. I kept a guarded look as he parted his own lips.

"Me too." He growled showing off some canines of his own, his hair was becoming a bright purple. Before my eyes; his irises and pupils began to take on a stranger more werewolf appearance. My own eyes widened and I tried to jump back in an attempt to break his hold on me, but he held me stronger flexing his own werewolf muscles and strength. "You were planning on eating me and my friend, weren't you?"

I hissed in response, taking my hand and prying at his.

"This must really ruin your dinner plans." He grumbled reaching out in a quick blur and grabbing my other arm with his free hand. I looked down to see that he had slid the stick into his belt. I looked back at his eyes struggling to get out of his grip. He laughed at me, like he thought my reaction was funny.

"Let go of me!" I cried trying to kick myself away from him, he held me closer though making it harder to get any momentum away from him.

"I want to know, what happened to your face?" He laughed as I looked up at him, my lips parted and I let out a hiss in response. If anything he shivered at my hiss but wasn't discouraged. "You would have been a very pretty werewolf if it weren't for that scar."

"Let go of me." I repeated evenly as he looked me up and down.

"Was it your friend?" He made eye contact with me.

"What?" I replied in a growl trying to avoid his eyes as I continued to push away.

"He did it didn't he? That one werewolf you were speaking to did it?" he laughed, as I finally allowed eye contact between us to be made. I was stunned; I didn't have to question any further to know who he was talking about.

"That was you…" I gasped my whole body freezing up as he raised an eyebrow and "Hmm?"d. "You were in my mind!" I cried closing my eyes and pushing away from him in even more frantic motions. He sighed squeezing my arms so tightly that it began to hurt.

"That presence? No, that wasn't me." I gave him a hard look. "That was someone you should know well." He laughed. "I guess you could say I was along for the ride during that."

I felt disgusted and looked away giving up on pushing my way out of his grip. He was too strong, even for me.

I was only half the werewolf he was…

My mind had been explored and manipulated by this man and one of his mongrel friends, I felt ruined, exploited. Everything I had ever thought, anything I had ever done or said, for all I knew his friend probably knew most of it. He knew about Jayson, he knew who I was.

"Is that why you're leaving, because of what he did to you? To your face?" He asked as I looked down at the ground devoid of anything but pain.

"No."

"Then why are you leaving him?" he said loosening his grip as he absorbed my lack of resistance.

"Because…" I began to murmur, my throat drying as I spoke. "…Because he doesn't love me…"

When he didn't speak I continued in a low moan of a voice.

"Because he loves someone else…"

My eyes began to burn and I couldn't help but allow their tears to fall out as my strength dissipated. My lips pressed together in a deep frown and my face lowered as the tears rolled down my nose to the very tip. There they dripped of my face and too the ground with soft _**drip, drip**_ sounds that only a werewolf could hear.

"If you're going to kill me…" I garbled in a raspy voice. "Please, just do it."

No one was coming to save me.

The man remained silent as my tears continued to roll down my nose and _**drip, drip**_ off its tip with each sob. I expected him to do exactly as I had asked, kill me and end the crying. He stood there though, just a set of cuffs holding my arms in place as the rest of my body lowered and shook. I wasn't begging for him to save me, if anything I was begging him to end things. I had nowhere to go, no one to care about me if I were to get hurt, I was the perfect prey.

When my crying reached a dip in noise, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to help you."

I shook my head and allowed a loud sob to escape as my response.

"Jordin, you were right about going to London." Ooh Great! So he knew my name? I knew I shouldn't have told you guys I'd be your friend! You guys are creeps! Just knowing my name before I even introduce myself to you! You guys…You scare the sh*t out of me! "There's someone there who cares about you; who'll take care of you."

I just shook my head. Okay, I knew nobody from London! Unless you count Carlie's wedding party members, and they I only knew in a 'stalker-ish-vaguely' manner.

"Jordin, my friend and I are here to take you to that person. We're trying to help you." My crying started to get out of my control again. "Jordin, let us help you." He whispered squeezing my upper arms in a supporting manner.

I honestly had no idea what to think at this moment; one second this guy was my dinner, then he was the scariest person I had ever met, and now he was some shimmer of light and hope? How does that even Happen?

"Jordin." He said softly, lifting up my bent shoulders so I was standing erect. "Jordin look at me." I opened my closed eyes at his command allowing for all the tears I was holding inside my eye lids to fall out in one wave. Thank god I had my rain coat to catch the down pour. His eyes were full of emotion, open wide and intense like he was worried. "Let me help you."

"LET HER GO!"


	50. Part 5: Point of Views 19 to 24

**~*~Jacob Black~*~**

**Point of View 19:**

In five minutes we were roaring down the road, I was driving with Jayson playing some kind of weird human compass in shotgun. Carlie, Albus, Leah, Seth, Renesmee, Bella, and Jane were in the back seat and open trunk of my truck being the lucky, and cramped, ones of the church party. Almost everyone who was anyone at the party was roaming the city at this point looking for Jordin. So far we were heading for the nearest airport, and the only thing interesting was the conversation.

"So Dad, should I really listen to Harry and his whole _'Bad luck'_ comment?" Jayson grumbled as I drove down the interstate. I looked over at him.

"Dude, you don't have to listen to anyone…I just hope you know that you probably got yourself in a big pickle...unless you used protection…" I raised an eyebrow at him hoping that he had (please be smart…), he gave me a sad look in response. Ooh right, he's my kid…

"Seriously Jacob? Asking your own son if he uses protection?" Bella voiced my thoughts in the back, I heard Seth 'Mhm' in agreement. SHUT UP SETH, you're still on my sh*t list… Before I could yell at them, Leah came to our defense.

"HEY, he's my son too…and in case you haven't noticed, he's my only kid." Leah snapped at Bella, who stuck her tongue out at Leah…then some colorful metaphors came rolling out of Leah's mouth…and then Renesmee told them to "Shut the F**K UP!" and everyone went quite for a bit.

"Dad I'm gonna be a horrible father!" Jayson whined breaking the nice silence, I sighed. Leah came to the rescue at this point.

"Look Jay. As long as you get a job and see the kid, you'll be a better father then _most_ fathers." Leah said softly from directly behind him. Yay Leah! Thank god I had her to handle this for me! "And hey, maybe your dead beet of a father will let you and Jordin move in with him?" Okay, so not to my aid anymore, I growled and looked over at Leah. She smiled back sweetly. "We're waiting dead beet father…"

"Look guys, I don't even want to be a dad! If Jordin ends up being…Ya… well…" one of the girls cut him off there.

"Jayson Clearwater Black!" Carlie growled making everyone look at her, I had almost forgot my daughter was in the car…her and Albus had been so silent and intensely interested in one another (gag). "Don't you remember what it was like for you when your dad was never around?" Jayson looked over at her with a mix of emotions.

"Well ya…"

"Would you ever wish that kind of childhood on anyone?" Carlie continued giving him the third degree; there was a little muddled silence before Jayson responded.

"No…" he muttered with lowered eyes.

"Then you better stop complaining and just get used to the idea that you're going to be a father!"

"But I haven't even graduated high school…"

"Well you're graduating in a few months, so that's no excuse!" Carlie yelled at him, Jayson sighed heavily with a crossed look, but agreed.

"Okay…" Shesh, I wish I had had someone like Carlie around when I found out Leah was pregnant…I probably wouldn't be in this mess right now. After his agreeing, Jayson then looked at me. "So dad…since you said that I could stay at your house after I graduated…"

"Jayson…." I grumbled evenly with a quick glance at him, he stared back at me wide eyed. "If you're going to have a kid…than you're going to marry her and find some crappy apartment for you two to live in."

"JACOB." Renesmee yelled at me, as Jayson gave me a sad look.

"What? Ness it is going to be way too crowded in the house if we let both of my…our… kids stay with us and have their kids." I grumbled with a glance in the mirror at her. She glared back at me from behind the first row of seats.

"WHOA, Whoa…Both?" Albus said in interruption. I paused and turned around to look at him for a quick second.

"Ya…Both…"

"Dad…Albus has a point…We're not staying in the house with you and mom." Carlie declared.

I immediately slammed on the breaks throwing everyone forward. A few cars behind me swerved their way out of a collision course with me, while the rest stopped hard also and honked their horns.

"WHAT?" I yelled turning around and quickly looking at all of them. They stared back at me like I was a madman. I felt my face grow hot as my blood began to boil with rage.

"Dad, Albus and I are moving to London." Carlie grumbled. "This is like the tenth time I've told you this."

"NAH AH"

"Yah I did!

"NO YOU DIDN'T."

"Honey she did tell you this multiple times…"

"RENESMEE!" I yelled pointing at her. She gave me a death glare. "Please stay out of this…" I said softly.

"DAD, we need to keep moving! Jordin could be dead and hacked into pieces by now!" Jay yelled at me from shotgun (interesting imagery son…), I gave him a hard look but realized he was right and got back into position for driving. After a few moments of silence from me driving down the road, someone began talking again.

"So with all the room with Carlie and Albus being off in London…Can Jordin and I move in…?" Jayson asked softly, I gave him a hard look.

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because! Ness and I are planning on having more kids." I yelled at him. He gave me a weird look as the back of the car erupted into commotion.

"You GUYS are having MORE?" Bella cried from the back, I pursed my lips as I realized that I had just opened my big mouth.

"No! It was just an idea!" Ness defended from the back. I could feel her glare on me.

"Ooh, Okay good…Because I was thinking of using Jacob as my rebound guy after your father and I get divorced." Bella grumbled as the sound of someone texting filled my ears. The whole car did a double take.

"WHAT?" Ness screeched at Bella. Carlie broke out into a fit of 'EW! EW! EW!' as Albus cleared his throat due to the awkwardness. Leah was cracking up with Seth as Jayson and Jane turned in their spots and probably gave Bella the wildest looks ever. I was baffled beyond belief…Bella was…AN IDIOT.

"Uhm Bella…No…" I grumbled awkwardly as Jayson turned and gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's okay Jacob; you don't have to say a thing. I know how you work…" Bella said trailing off as her little phones ringer went off…I wanted to snap that little thing in HALF.

"Why are you guys even having more kids!" Carlie whined as Bella went quiet, I shifted in place awkwardly.

"It's because your father thinks you and Albus are going to have a bunch of kids after you're married." Ness said, making sure to point it ALL on me...Well hey I had been right that one of my kids would be getting busy soon… (*cough* Jayson *cough*)

"What?" Jayson yelped looking over at Albus in a fiery rage, I heard Albus squeak with fear.

"Aww…Daddy…I don't like kids" Carlie cooed as if she thought my thinking was adorable. WHAT? WHAT?

"Ooh thank god Carles…" Jayson grumbled for me. "I'm not alone in this world!" he added less for me…and less for the little monster he had probably awaiting him…

"Carlie, you don't like…babies?" Albus muttered.

"No Ally…I thought you knew I wasn't a baby fan…" She mumbled back to him. There was a short pause between the two creating a lot of tension for the rest of us.

"Ooh…well since we have that on the table…I never liked the back street boys…sorry…" He declared in a very British way, I think that was the longest sentence I had ever heard from him in my time of knowing him… Carlie gave him what I suspected was a sad look.

"Aww…seriously…?"

"Ya…I never really got into the boy band age…" Albus told her softly, Carlie shrugged.

"Ooh well... there's always other music out there…"

"And there's always a benefit to not having kids…" Albus told her cheerfully, the two broke out into a couple giggle session and started flaunting over one another again. WOW, when I told Ness I wasn't a fan of kids she tried to rip my throat out…..Grumble… Jayson blinked at them like he was disturbed.

"You two clique to well together…" He grumbled under his breath.

"I wish my husband was that understanding." Bella grumbled, in response most of the car yelled at her:

"Your kind of stupidity is unforgivable!" She gave us all a surprised glance in response.

"Thank god my dad was smart…" Ness grumbled as I heard fingernails begin to tap on one of the cars hard surfaces. Before I could laugh at her statement, Jayson jumped in his seat nearly going through the windshield. I looked over at him baffled.

"What? Is the toast done or something?" I grumbled at him as he closed his eyes, I expected a laugh…since my statement was pretty hilarious. Instead he simply sunk back into his seat; his eyes closed and forehead pressed, detailing his deep thinking.

The whole car went silent as we realized he was making contact…with something… (WITH ALIENS?) I was so busy looking between him and the road I could barley take in where we were driving now. As the thinking continued someone spoke up.

"I seriously wish I could read minds right now…" Seth grumbled, a few members off the back giggled in response. Jayson remained still and unchanged. Carlie leaned over in her seat so that her head was above the center counsel and between the two of us.

"Helloooo… is Jay still in the building…?" Carlie whispered as the silence progressed. Finally, as if her words had woken the dead, his eyes fluttered open. And a new fearful look entered their appearance. Carlie plopped back into her seat with a look of surprise.

"Jacob, This exit." Jayson commanded his body shifting into a point out the window in a blur of motion. I didn't think, my body just did as he commanded. WHOA, that was not on my terms! What the hell? "Left!" I turned sharp left into a heavy four lane road I hadn't even realized existed yet. The whole maneuver shut up everyone in the back it was so scary. As I stared out of the windshield in total exasperation, the large City Airport came into view. Overpasses and roads swerved everywhere. Signs poked up and out from every section of ground and cement wall, making it impossible to take in where we were going.

"Jayson?" I cried looking over at him like a deer in headlights.

"Just do as I say."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Carlie Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 20:**

This is the last time I will _ever_ suggest inviting past girl friends to family events.

So today was my wedding day, right? I was going to be married, yes? I was going to be taken away by a 'studly' man –on a large white horse- to a big house far away, correct (okay maybe not so much, but you understand what I mean)? So then why…was I…the passenger…of an out of control car? Which –by the way- was speeding through busy roads to some unknown destination? HMM? WELL? DOES SOME ONE HAVE AN EXPLINATION! I COULDN'T EVEN GET A BREAK ON MY WEDDING DAY!

I _should be_ at the altar still, kissing the hell out of Albus! I _should be_ at a party being pampered by everyone of the known world! I _should be_ giving my speech that I had stayed up COUNTLESS nights preparing! I _should be_ having a blast!_ I should be_, NOT ALMOST LOSING MY LIFE!

So how was I here? Ooh ho-ho, that was a funny anecdote. Real funny one! And when I say funny, I don't mean "Ha-ha-he-he-ho-ho!" I mean "What the-?" Kind of funny. YA SEE, _It turns out_ that this story couldn't just end with me getting married and my brother intending to marry Jane, OH NO. No way José, In fact; _it turns out_ that Jordin HAD TO actually respond to my invitation. That she HAD TO come to MY wedding dinner, that she HAD TO sleep with my HALF-brother (I couldn't even consider him my full brother at this point I was so angry), and _IT_ _TURNS OUT_ that Alice and the other Cullens _HAD TO_ use a love potion that didn't withstand -real- werewolf LOVE (Who knew half wolf-human-things could love enough to release MAGIC?)! Finally; _**IT TURNS OUT**_ that Jayson _**HAD TO**_ realize (right when I was being married mind you) that he didn't love Jane after all, and that instead he loved SCARFACE. If you hadn't read the past point of views, this pretty much summed up what happened.

This book better end with me on a beach in Hawaii… because I was SICK of my family.

As for the moment, well I most certainly wasn't on a beach in Hawaii. I wasn't that lucky it seemed… In fact, you're probably looking for some imagery. I can't say that it's to original, maybe a little provocative, but certainly not something you'd go back to your roommate and say "Dude, you have to read this. It's so awesome, it made me cry!". Actually; if this story does make you cry, you need to read some better books…or man up…And if you do go around telling your roommate things like that, then you must have a very boring life with a dwindling social life. If you're reading this, you probably don't have a social life. You may not even have a roommate; and if you do, they kicked you out into the hall tonight with your laptop and power cord…Didn't they? I think that's so rude, kicking your roommates out of their own place…it's just…

Oops…Got of topic…Well…So anyway…

Albus was gripping onto my body for dear life (wedding dress, veil, make-up, etc… and all). I was without a seat belt, since I sat in the middle seat (best decision of my life?), so I responded to his gripping by holding onto him even tighter. Leah sat beside me, a rather calm for the situation look on her face, that women scared me… She looked tougher then nails. Everyone in the back…well they were all without seat belts, so they were like jumping jelly beans at this point. Jayson was the map and 'general-dog-brain' at this point, my dad was the more or less sit in stunt driver…and let's just say he was not cut out for stunt driving, so this car was not making steady drifts or well thought out maneuvers.

"Turn Right." Jayson commanded, my dad did so immediately...he was like a little robot…why can't he always be that way…well…but listen to smart commands…Like my commands!

"Oops! I feel over…" Seth said from the back. He said it softly and sincerely like he was seriously sorry, really he was probably having a time being stuck in the back with a bunch of girls. Most of the said girls were freaking out in the back, now I really did know what happened when you placed a bunch of hens in a rickety boat…

"SETH! STOP BEING A PERVERT AND GET OFF OF ME! JACOB! STOP DRIVING LIKE A MANIAC AND GET SETH OFF OF ME!" My mother cried from the back like a drill sergeant. Someone listen to her! She had the right idea! No one really responded to my mother's cries. During her yelling however, Bella's phone went off and Bella made a yelping noise obviously wanting her phone…like a yappy dog wanting attention…

"I'm not being a pervert!" Seth yelled at her as my father kept driving mutely. Jayson continued his commands in a rather calm manner. "I didn't mean to grab your boob!"

"THAT WAS YOU?" I heard Jane exclaim her voice hitting an octave I had never heard before… I wonder if she had just reached dog whistle level.

"WHERE'S MY PHONE? WHERE'S MY PHONE?" Bella was crying over and over again.

"WAIT! I'm sorry! I had no idea that-!" Seth began crying, but then Jane let out a battle cry and I had a feeling that Seth was a goner… I buried my face into Albus's chest who was so scared of losing me, he was starting to pin my legs to the seat with his knees…Not in a crazy rape way, a madly in love 'I-must-save-you-for-I'm-in-deep-love-with-you' manner, I can't believe you guys would consider that an option. I'm disappointed! I'm so disappointed in you guys that I don't think I'm going to complain and narrate to you…

…

Okay, you found my weak spot…

You win this time…

"SOMEONE GIVE ME MY PHONE!"

"JACOB! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Renesmee cried over Bella. My father didn't respond, in fact the only male to speak to her was Seth who begged for her help with a "GEH! *Cough* HUH? *gasp* NO! *_**smack, smack**__* _STOP! *_**THUD**_* PLEASE NO! _***Thump, Thump**_* NESS! GET THIS WOMAN OFF ME!". Yup, Jane'sa-winnin.

"Ooh…What's this…?" I heard Leah mutter from her place, immediately after Leah spoke Bella shrieked something wretched to the ear.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" Bella screeched, Leah must have got her hands on Bella's phone, then the car was filled with the sounds of Bella screeching at Leah to give her cell phone back (The screeching perfect harmony with the sound of the tires screeching).

GET ME OFF THIS DAMN RIDE!

Finally after several moments of chaotic screaming and screeching, the turns became sharper and the grip Albus had on me grew to a cobra hold. When I was almost certain that we were going to crash, and that I was going to fly so far out of the windshield that I would make it to Turkey, the Car came to a dead halt. Everyone was pushed forward, including me. After being thrust forward and into something solid, I opened my eyes to find that I had somehow landed in between my father and Jayson even though Albus had held onto me for dear life. Must not have been to strong of a hold after all… HMMM.

"CARLIE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I heard Albus shout as I looked over at my father, Jacob was hyperventilating in his spot, his face lacking any rosy color. I heard the passenger door open and whipped my head around in time to see Jayson bail the vehicle. There was a groan from the very back which I could only assume was Seth.

"Here." I heard Leah pipe up before a soft thud reached my ears. I heard another car door open and assumed that Leah had bailed also. Bella was making kissy noises and cooing to her phone suddenly. Leah must have given it back. All I could do was lay there, there was a dull pain along my side from where I had hit something solid, but overall I was mostly stunned not hurt. I heard Albus unbuckle his seat belt and felt his warm hands touch the side of my arms.

"Are you alright?" He said softly as he helped me back onto the seat, I looked over at him in shock. Hopefully he realized that I was okay, just shaken up. I heard my dad get out of the car and Renesmee and Jane were trying to open the trunk door. When someone opened the trunk door and the sound of the four of them exiting also filled my ears, I responded.

"Ya…" I croaked. "I'm fine."

He nodded with an "Okay." and opened his door. After he had exited and helped me exit also, I took into consideration where we were.

It was a parking garage; cars were packed into a spot on every side. I looked at Albus in astonishment (How the hell did we end up in a parking garage without totally going head on into another vehicle?) but he was focused on something ahead of us. I immediately followed his gaze and saw that our party was surrounding Jayson up ahead. Albus took my hand and led me over to the group cautiously.

When we were in ear shot, I began focusing in on the sounds coming from their mouths.

"Jayson! We have to wait for the others to get here, you said yourself that we're outnumbered." Leah was reasoning to him as my mother stepped out of the circle and began dialing her phone.

"No Mom! If we wait, they're going to get away!" He cried his whole body shaking with anxious energy. I felt sick just looking at him he was jittering so much. Jane was looking around the garage like a hawk as Seth rubbed his arm and Bella actually paid attention. Seth's shirt had a large blood stain on the chest and a stream of dried blood drizzled from his nose, I assumed that Jane had got one good one in the nose and broke it. Hopefully no cops come by here, because they'll probably think we killed someone and threw their bloody corpse in the truck.

"If we go now they'll get away after kicking our asses." My father reasoned, Leah backed him up with a nod.

"No! No! No!" Jayson cried shaking his head back and forth. Albus pushed our way into the circle as my father responded.

"Jayson, they're wizards, they can just teleport here if they want. They'll be here before you know it." My dad added, before looking over at my mother who spoke on the phone.

"By the time they get here, it'll be too late." Jayson cried throwing his hands out like he was pleading. No it wasn't like he was pleading, he was pleading. I may not be able to read minds, but I could tell Jayson was at his wits end. My father simply shook his head and Seth interjected a "There is no way I'm going head on into a fight outnumbered, sorry Jay."

"Jay, let's just wait for the others, I don't wanna die on my wedding day." I grunted, he looked over at me wide eyed (YA! I'm here! I didn't just disappear!) and then around at everyone else.

"So what? You guys are just going to stand here and wait?" Jayson cried. I looked around at everyone…Yep I think it was unanimous on the waiting thing. "I can't believe this! We're so close! And all you guys are going to do is sit around and let them get away with Jordin?" He cried.

"Look, personally, I'd rather be at my wedding then chasing after your Scarface of an ex." I blurted irritably, after the words left my lips however I realized how horrible what I said was. I felt my expression become surprise as I processed what I said; he met my gaze abruptly. The look on his face was something between cross, lost, disbelief, and anger. I looked around me to realize everyone was staring at me with a look of disbelief; even Albus had taken a step away from me so he could look me in the face. Had I really just said what I had just said? If I were Albus, I probably would have been wondering if this was really my wife about now. Before I could think any further or try to apologize, Jayson rounded up all his emotions into a fiery gaze.

"I see how it is." He growled looking around at all of us. "You know, you guys are cruel. Even after everything we've been through, after all the horrible things every single one of you has done; none of you can find it in yourself to accept her." I shifted uncomfortably in my spot as his gaze burned into every single one of us. "I've forgiven her. I've accepted her. I even love her! What has she done to any of you to give you a right to hate her and poke fun at her?" There was silence as his words rang through all of us. "Exactly, nothing. She's done absolutely nothing. What does that show?"

Seth raised his hand and murmured "In my defense, I don't have anything against her." But before anyone else could pipe up, Jayson stared Seth down. After Seth quieted, the rest of us remained silent with an inability to look at Jayson.

"I'm out of here." Jayson finally grumbled, making most of us look at him in surprise. He stared back at all of us less fiery, but his gaze was cold. "I don't need any of you jerks."

And just like that, he turned on his heels and took off in a blur.

All I could do was feel… guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jayson Clearwater~*~<strong>

**Point of View 21:**

"LET GO OF HER"

The man holding on to Jordin looked up to see me, his eyes widened as he digested my existence.

I stood there, nearly six feet from punching this moron across the parking garage. My teeth gritted in my mouth as my lips curled up into one of the most menacing snarls I had ever created. If it weren't for the fact that I was clenching every muscle in my body, locking every joint of my person, I would be ripping this ass hole to shreds.

My appearance frightened the man just enough so that he released one of Jordin's arms. She turned immediately upon being partially freed and made eye contact with me. The way her eyes lit up when she realized I was here to rescue her made me feel like superman. (Oh course, if a young man dressed in half a tux, who possessed supernatural powers, came to save you from a kidnapper. I think you would consider him superman).

"Let go of my girl friend." I repeated –with a little more words- taking a step forward, my back straight with my shoulders raised and my gaze burning with rage. The man immediately regained himself and turned Jordin around in a violent shove. She let out a large _**huff**_ as the man positioned her in between him and I, then in one quick swing he grabbed something from his side and held it up to the side of her jaw. I held my breath certain that he had now placed her at gun point, but instead of a hand gun…

There was a stick in his hand...

I raised an eyebrow cautiously as I examined this situation… was he being serious?

"Don't move." He growled; removing the stick from the side of Jordin's face so he could point it at me. All I could do was blink at him like he was some...Dumb Ass…

"Okay…?" I mumbled looking at Jordin for help, the skin under her eyes was red and puffy showing that she had just been crying (ARGH! THAT PISSED ME OFF, He made her CRY?). Despite her somber appearance, she gave me a brilliant smile…She was in a hostage situation, and yet she could find time to make me feel like a million bucks… She possessed some miracle gene inside of her, I swear. I gave her a quick smile back before turning my attention to the _"kidnapper"_.

"I'm warning you." He continued in a growl at me. Like he seriously was some threat to the world as we know it? I could pick this guy up, and throw him into a car at a speed unheard of if I wanted to; And that my friends, was something to gloat about.

"I have a feeling you have no idea what you're getting yourself into…" I grumbled at him, preparing to go wolf-man on his ass if he didn't decide what's best for him. Stick vs. werewolf…I had a feeling I was one up on him… Not to be a bragger or anything…

"That's funny, because I was thinking the same thing about you…" He countered taking his stick and pointing it back at Jordin, when it reached her jaw the end of it began to glow in an ominous way. I quickly connected that he wasn't holding _just_ some stick. He was holding and pointing a wand at Jordin. DAMN YOU WIZARDS! DAMN YOU ALL TO SPACE HEATER HELL! Jordin looked over at the wand fearfully, her face paled –in a fashion not caused by the sudden 'spoky-campfire-story-flashlight-buissness' lighting on her face- and her eyes widened as she processed its glowing.

"Jayson!" She squeaked her whole person rising with horror.

"Step behind the white line and nobody will get hurt… today." The man hissed at me as the light grew (TODAY? Well, at least he was only promising things he could control…); as it began to light up his face, I realized that he was sporting a pair of 'werewolf-oriented-canines' and some lilac hair…Not only was this guy a freak (Lilac? LILAC? What straight man colors his hair Lilac? [What straight man actually knows what the color "lilac" is Jayson, Hmm?]), but he looked scary and…alarming (…alarm clock lilac haired man *question mark* *question mark*.). I looked over my shoulder briefly and saw the white line he was referring to, it was painted probably three feet behind me (Whoa, that is so enough distance to make a proper getaway, I only wish I had had three feet when I was…I don't know… RUNNING FROM CRAZY MEN WITH A CAT AS A LOVER [That was a side note of the past that was never explained to you, wasn't it?]). I looked back at him and retreated backward uneasily. He smiled as I reached a point behind the line. "Good."

I clenched my teeth and stared him down from my place at the white line (getting back into serious mode guys, because I've already said enough random things for this chapter. [Huh-huh-huh, ze French man agrees with ze coh-ment. Enouff iz Enouff!]...Like that… creepy…side note). The wand began to dim but the man didn't release his hold on Jordin like I expected…damn you unexpected things…damn you all too… I can't think of anything original, come back later.

"Now you stay there like a good boy and I won't hurt her." He said taking the wand and pointing it at me, I felt anger boil up inside of me –more then had originally been there before- and began lifting my foot too take a step over the line. The wand began to Glow again brighter than before. GULP?

"Jayson. Don't." Jordin cried as the man's smile fell into a serious grimace. The change in mood on his part confused me, I thought all law breakers had a secret desire to kill random people for little to no reason… I stared at her, pleading her to do something, anything. "Please don't." She whispered.

"Listen to her." The man demanded. I looked at her intently as I took my foot and placed it back behind the line. The wand began to dim again when my foot was established behind the line. There was a brief silence between us as the man processed my position. Finally he decided to speak. "Your friend and I-."

I hissed at him, he narrowed his eyes but continued as if I hadn't interrupted him (YA MAN, YOU HISS AT THAT MOFOO [Why is it that werewolves hiss? I would understand cat woman hissing, but not some furry dog human creature {WHAT? WHO CARES ABOUT CAT WOMAN?}….]…. I need to get some medication for this inner monologue of mine…).

"I'm taking her with me to meet someone. If you try to follow us; I'll hurt you, and then I'll hurt her." He stated evenly, when he finished speaking I barked back at him.

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Jayson please!"

"Let her GO!"

"What? No! Seriously, don't you understand that you're not getting her back by screaming at me!"

"Jayson stop Please!"

"Listen to her." He growled at me as my blood began to boil. "For once in your life just listen to this woman!" I ignored him… SO NOT WORTH MY NARRATING (And I can't come up with a better rebuttal other then 'Your mom's obese'). Jordin stared at me, her eyes begging me to stop. I stared back at her, why?

"_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got killed."_ Her voice echoed in my head answering my question before I could even open my mouth.

"_I'll be back. I'll come back with help. I'm going to save you Jordin, I'm going to save you no matter what."_

"_I know you will."_ Her voice began to fade. _"I'll be waiting for you."_

I remained on my side of the line as the man took Jordin by the arm (After calling me a bloody _wanker_ [What the hell did that even mean?]) and began leading her up the ramp and away from me, even when they began to fade off into the darkness of the garage I remained in my place.

Holy crap! I had remained serious for half that run-on sentence! That's a miracle…

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Carlie Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 22:**

"I can't do this." Jane piped up.

We all looked over at her as she broke the silence that had been spreading across us after Jayson's leaving. It had probably only been minutes, but it felt like it had been hours. I stared into her as she looked away and up toward the ramp where Jayson had disappeared up… Disappearing must be a skill of werewolves, because I really lacked the ability to incognito away in tense situations… Maybe I should ask Jayson to turn me into a werewolf! …Can he do that? Does anyone know? Do I have to go pick up a health pamphlet to find out and/or apply for something like that?

"I can't just stand here knowing he needs our help." She said sternly, looking over at all of us in a deep stare. I made eye contact with her (trying to act like I wasn't really just mentally debating whether to convince my brother to turn me over to the furry side), but only briefly for she moved on to other members of the party.

"Me too." Seth said softly as Jane's gaze fell on him (I partially wondered if he was just agreeing because he didn't want to feel her wrath again…). I remained silent and Albus followed in my silence. Seth looked over at my father and spoke. "Jake?"

"No, Seth. No." My father grumbled looking over at my mother who was pacing back and forth franticly. Even she was worried about her step-son.

"But he's your son." Seth muttered as my father's "No" made its round trip in an echo. Cool…Echo-ey…

"I know that Seth." My father snapped at him, loud enough to cause another set of echoes. When the echoing quieted he added in a less intense voice "I know that." Seth stared at him from my left, my father stared back at him from my right, their stares even and hard. Even though they were staring off, my father's words did touch a part of me… Just two years ago, saying something like that and meaning it were two condiments that almost never made their way on a single sandwich… (That made sense so shut up…).

"I'm with Seth." Leah grumbled making everyone's gaze fall on her. She stood beside Jane now her dark eyes burning. "He needs us."

"No." I growled at her, losing control of my silence, her eyes fell on me becoming darker as her anger flared. "He said he didn't need us." I pointed out with as much malice in my voice as I could possibly invoke. She stared at me in silence, a fire growing in her eyes as my father spoke.

"Carlie."

"If you hadn't said what you said, he wouldn't have left." Leah growled at me, making me snap back and glare at her.

"What I said was the truth." I defended. "Everyone here doesn't like her and we all know it."

"I like her." Leah interrupted; almost everyone gave her a surprise look as she continued speaking. Wait a second… I thought Leah was written in as the cougar, yet surprisingly over protective mother? "She was one of the sweetest kids I ever met. In fact she was the only kid I trusted with my son." She added looking around at all of us evenly… Was this before, or after you found out that Jordin had a…?

"I don't have a problem with her." Jane added on; drawing everyone's attention to her. "In fact I feel kind of bad for her." I think she said that earlier… Ooh well, repeated for emphasis I suppose.

"Me too." Seth piped up. "Plus she's really hot." Okay… Not that she had a MASSIVE scar across her face or anything…

"Exactly! That's the kind of girl friend I want my son to have." Leah said with a smile of agreement. WHAT? WHAT? What mother says she would prefer her some having a stupid hot bimbo over a mega smart/super nice member of the world peace corp.? Oh ya, a mother like _Leah_.

"Okay, okay. If we're all going to agree that she's an okay person. I just want to say that the only reason I don't like her, is because she's way too intense." My father grumbled. Though his comment was a little pointed… and not so nice… I did have to give him some props! Over the past few years he had been doing a pretty good job of making sure to stay out of trouble. It's amazing how much he's improved in wiggling himself out of sticky situations… for instance now.

"I don't know Jake. I think a girl who's intense is that kind of girl Jay needs." My mother piped up making me almost spin in place with pure confusion. Did my mother just say that? "He kind of lacks drive." Leah nodded in agreement. My father sighed but I could tell that he was giving up on his argument.

"You know, I don't really think she's that bad of a person." Albus said softly. I quivered in place and had to give him one of the deepest stares I have ever given someone in my entire life. I was perplexed that he was openly disagreeing with me, but as I thought about it…I realized that he was right in what he was doing, he was being nice and sweet and sensitive…Aww…I loved him so much! He stared back at me contently as Bella decided to speak.

"I really want to know who does her hair, do you think she gets one of those Brazilian hair treatments or something?"

"Uhm… you mean a Bikini Wax…Which I know of because it's Brazilian?" Seth grumbled awkwardly (PSH! Ya right, we all know that you're a guy Seth…), Bella snapped her finger and pointed at him.

"Ya! Do you think she gets one of those?"

"When in the world were you actually looking at her gouch?" Leah said giving Bella a wild look.

"Gouch?"

"Ya, like her…" My father started, my eyes widened and I stared at him intensely… he better not say…

"Oooh! EW! No! I don't mean that!" (Thank you Bella for cutting him off…)

"Then what the hell are you talking about!" My mother groaned.

"You know…one of those hair treatments that make your hair look like a movie stars…" Bella grumbled rolling her eyes like we were the stupid ones…WOW. Albus was rubbing his neck awkwardly and Jane was rolling her eyes at us (He-he, we're a little weird with our side conversations aren't we?). Oooh come on Al, we both know you're not a stranger to the female anatomy… You're married to me now, it's okay if you make a few dirty jokes!

"That is not a Bikini wax in anyway shape or form." Leah grumbled at Bella before turning away from her as a sign that she was in 'Ignore-stupidity' mode.

"I hope that she does get one of those though…" Seth began to trail off.

"That would be stellar for my son." My father said rolling his head over and looking at Seth. Seth and him shared a look before my father spoke again. "That kid is so god-damn lucky."

UGH! Sooo awkward…

"So moving away from the subject of my son having sex…" Leah cut in. "Which may I add we seem to be focusing on a little too much lately."

"Well since we have no major issues with Jordin…" Jane interrupted Leah. "Shouldn't we come too Jayson and Jordin's rescue?"

There was a brief silence as everyone stared at each other.

"Sure…" I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jordin Khot~*~<strong>

**Point of View 23:**

I was trying my hardest to stare into the purple haired man's soul.

He was ignoring me, looking over his shoulder at times to make sure Jayson wasn't chasing him down and about to kick his ass/save my life. I was hoping that if he did notice my staring, he'd get scared and finally let go of me… Like I had been wanting him to do for like… ages now…

After a few minutes of us heading further up the parking garage, I decided that my staring was getting me nowhere and quit. It was at that point that I confirmed in my mind that staring isn't a very strong tool of diplomacy. I decided to stick to talking... which had previously proven it's self a wonderful tool for getting me out of sticky situations…

"So…do you uhm…seriously think you're going to get away with kidnapping me?" I grumbled up at him, he looked down at me and scoffed.

"You're still considering this kidnapping?" He grunted. I shrugged.

"Well…since my boy friend now apparently loves me and is trying to save me…I don't really want to leave…so technically you're now forcing me to leave…" I explained, though I began to doubt my own explanation. He pursed his lips but looked ahead… Well it made him consider something I suppose! "Isn't that kidnapping?" I inquired rhetorically.

"Look, this seems really bad right now, but it's not kidnapping." He grumbled looking down at me seriously, I sighed and looked away pretending to examine the cars… So many colors and funny license plates! HEY! That car was from Ohio!

"Right…."

We continued in silence, until I took in that we were now making our way around level five to the level five to six ramp. SEROUSLY. Yet again; not ground floor, not even fourth floor, but… FIFTH FLOOR? About halfway around the levels twisting turning maze of parking, we caught site of a man running over to us. Within a few seconds I recognized that it was the redhead….AND THAT MY LUGGAGE WAS STILL WITH JAYSON… That was either a very good thing or a very horrible thing…

"Why the bloody hell, are you up here?" The redhead yelled at the other man. The man released one of my arms but kept a firm grip on the other arm's wrist.

"Her boy friend showed up. We have to hurry to the others before he gets smart and makes his way up here." The man explained passing the stopped redhead.

"WHAT? Boy friend?"

"Ya, and he's a werewolf too, so he's going to kick your asses." I told them both with a sneer. Jayson would do more than kick their asses, he'd rip them to shreds…He may have a little trouble with the werewolf from London, but I'd help and we'd take him down! The redhead's face paled as he absorbed what I had just told them. The exact response I wanted…he wasn't a werewolf? Hmmm…. The other man didn't respond to my comment, if anything her ignored me entirely.

"W-w-werewolf?"

"Come on Ron! We have to hurry!" The man snapped at the redhead. The redhead (Or apparently Ron?) gave him a wide eyed look.

"Your names RON?" I grumbled looking over at the redhead as the purple haired man dragged me along. Ron kept pace behind us but gave me a hard look.

"Well, since my identity has been compromised…Yes…my name is RON…" He grumbled looking at the back of the other man with a severe glare. They must have agreed that no name calling would be exchanged during the kidnapping. Well that went up in smoke!

"So then…what's his name?" I asked gesturing over to the other man who continued dragging me along. Ron was making pace and intending to pass the other man as I asked.

"Him? It's-."

"Ron. Shut up." The purple haired man grunted. Ron gave the man a twisted look as he passed the two of us.

"Well that's not fair… You shouldn't have a secret identity if he doesn't." I defended Ron. Mostly I wanted to know their names, just so I could tell Jayson what should be put on their head stones.

"I agree!" Ron declared.

"NO! Look, we're almost there so the two of you…just shut it…" He grumbled then looked at Ron. Wow, so mature werewolf guy…so mature. "Are we almost there?"

I scoffed.

"What level are we on?"

"I think Six now…" I said looking over and catching the number painted in yellow on one of the garages columns. When I looked up, there wasn't a ceiling; instead it was open and the sun was shining in at a low point in the sky…Jeez! Time flies…

"Then we're almost there." Ron grumbled as we started walking up the ramp heading for the very top of the garage.

"WAIT, so not only did you guys not park on the ground floor…but you parked on the top floor?" I yelled at them, I was being kidnapped by a bunch of idiots…

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" The werewolf inquired with a glare, I sighed. They knew NOTHING!

"This better be your first time kidnapping someone…because you guys fail at this…" I replied with an even glare. We glared at each other for a moment until Ron broke our staring contest.

"Here we are!" Ron cried rushing ahead of us and toward a black van parked rather oddly in the very center of the parking area. There were only a few car's up at this level, most of which had a thin layers of debris on them along with some snow. I could only guess that most of these cars belonged to people who had been gone for several months, if not had been abandoned entirely. Around the truck was a handful of people, all dressed in black from head to toe…This was so fail on incognito…

The werewolf dragged me across the level by hand toward the van. As we approached, a few people looked up and stared at me curiously.

"Were back!" Ron shouted as he reached the car, an older woman with fuzzy brown hair accepted him into a rather passionate hug…I held back a gag as they kissed… Hopefully they're married, because if there that old and dating or having a fling…Well that would be disgusting on so many levels.

"Finally…" Another redhead grunted from a place near the vehicle, almost all the people at the car were redheaded….I began to fear for my life…Were gingers taking their revenge on the world by killing a pretty non-ginger? That didn't sound good for my health… I looked up at the purple haired man; before I could inquire my immediate fate, he shoved me forward violently.

"Ow…" I murmured before rubbing my arms. At least he wasn't holding me hostage anymore… Just as I said "Ow" The fuzzy haired woman gasped.

"Teddy! Don't hurt the poor thing!" She scolded him before walking over and confronting me with a gentle look. "Are you okay dear?"

"Uhm…." I began in confusion… She wasn't aiding in my death? Or were they just trying to butter me up before they slit my throat… I didn't have enough time to come up with a reasonable conclusion before my mouth opened and a perplexed "Yes?" sounded as my answer. Teddy (Whose name I now knew) scoffed in response

"She's fine Hermione." Teddy grumbled.

Hermione ignored him and smiled at me.

"Are you thirsty dear? Hungry?" she asked sweetly, I was questioning her real intentions at this point…So I simply shook my head in response.

"Hermione, someone needs to get Dumbledore and quick." Ron told her, Hermione turned around and gave him a confused look. My eyes widened as I recognized that name. Suddenly things began clicking in my head before I could even voice something in response.

"Her werewolf boyfriends on our trail…" Teddy grunted for Ron.

"Ooh… Well…" Hermione started looking over at the other redheads; one of them stood up and made their way around to the back of the Van.

"Did you say…Dumbledore?" I asked out of the blue as the redhead disappeared behind us. All of them turned their heads and looked at me.

"Yes. Why?" Teddy grumbled as a wide eyed look consumed my face.

"I know who-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

OHH MY F**KING GOD…

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Carlie Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 24:**

We found Jayson waiting on the fourth floor behind a white line. When we reached him he explained to us what had happened and that Jordin was in deeper sh*t then we thought (and also why he was pacing back and forth on the stupid line instead of being smart and just going after them!). Our group had immediately responded by following Jayson, in a quick run, all the way up levels four through six until we reached the very top of the garage. Upon reaching the ramp up to the very top level, Jayson bounded ahead of us. When he reached the very top he turned and shouted across the parking area (Like the valiant brave hero he was trying to be):

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The rest of us made our way up the ramp… in good time…and by the time his shout had reached the people on the other side of the area; we had already made a little group/army around him.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized that a black (so black that it was an eyesore even to a gothic person) van sat across the area. Surrounding it was a group of people also dressed from head to toe in black. It wasn't a styled black, like a bunch of Scene-sters or some vampire wanna-bees, it was -from what I could see- an attempt at being stealthy…Gone way wrong. Every single person stood out like a sore thumb in the twilight of the day. The only one who looked like a relatively normal individual (yet being surrounded by a bunch of black blobs, she stood out like a sore thumb) was the first to respond.

"Jayson?" I heard Jordin shout from across the Level. She took a step forward, but one of the individuals in all black held her back. I tightened my grip on my dresses ruined skirt and lifted it above my knees ready for running. I probably looked like a freak; being in a ruined ruffed version of my bride attire. As I peeked over at the rest of our party though, I realized they didn't look much better. Formal dresses, tuxes and suits, all ruffled up and covered with sweat and even some dirt/Blood. Albus was even shivering from the cold weather. Yup, we were one memorable crew…

"This is your guy's last f*cking chance, let go of the girl or were going to f*ck you guys up." My dad yelled at them taking a step forward and taking a stance next to Jayson (well that was a little vulgar). The only way I could distinguish between the two of them from behind, was that my dad was a bit broader with some gray in his hair.

"Jacob….?" A voice sounded from across the area (I had a strong inclination that they only realized it was my father from his use of the F bomb freely), I looked around sharing some rather perplexed glances with some other members of our group. Albus and my Mother were the only ones who perked up at the response… Hmm…Something tells me this is a character from _"To London"_… I expect that most of you already know who this is (_"Quick! She doesn't know that their identities were revealed in the last POV! Act like you actually read the prequel!"_)

My father looked around at us a wild look on his face…yup someone they knew…

"_Aunt_ Hermione!" Albus began with "aunt" but my father and mother joined in on Hermione. Hermione? As in that one aunt of Albus's that Harry shared stories about when he was drunk (don't ask me how I know this…)? There was a gasp from across the area.

"Albus! Renesmee! What are you all doing here?" The woman who I guessed was Hermione shouted from across the area, my father was the first to respond.

"I think there's been some sort of mix up…" My father said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We thought you all were a bunch of death eaters." Albus summed up (Hmm, guess it wasn't so big of a mix up after all?) as Jayson turned to my father and asked "YOU KNOW THESE PEOPLE?" rather loudly.

"Oooh! No, no! We're here on a secret mission with Dumbledore!" A male voice responded, there was a follow up of a few "Mhm"s from the rest of the people around the Van.

"Dumbledore…" My father grunted as we all started heading toward the Van. Dumbledore indeed…

"Secret mission? What kind of Secret mission?" My mother yelled back as we began approaching the Van.

"Is that why you guys weren't at the wedding?" Albus added. Ya! He had a point…They weren't at our wedding… Hmpf!

There was no response until we reached only a few feet away from the Van, there I could make out most of the people's faces…Most of which it turned out I knew vaguely from past family events with Albus…

"We were planning on attending your wedding Albus, but we just got all caught in a tizzy…" Hermione grumbled looking over at a person who I recognized as her Husband, and at a man I recognized as that 'one-older-ish-guy-that-lily-had-a-huge-crush-on'. Lily's crush was the one holding onto a less than thrilled Jordin. Jordin was staring at Jayson intently, blatantly pleading with her eyes for him to get her away from these crazy people. I saw Jayson shift uncomfortably in my peripherals as my mother, husband, and father carried on a civil conversation with Jordin's captors.

"Why exactly are you kidnapping my son's girl friend?" My father inquired (kind of ignoring the answer they had given us, but bringing up a good point), which probably should have been our first question… Hermione looked over at Jordin and then back at my Father, and then over at my brother. Finally after repeating this staring transition twice, she responded by pointing at my brother.

"This is your son?"

"Mhm…" My father hummed as my brother looked at him for help. Hermione then pointed at Jordin.

"And this is his girl friend?"

"Yah…" Jayson piped up awkwardly as Hermione looked over at her husband with a 'I'm-very-confused-and-deep-in-thought' stare.

"Well this is awkward…" Albus grumbled from beside me, I "Mhm"d in agreement. This was very awkward…

"Hey Albus…Uhm where's your sister?" The man holding onto Jordin inquired randomly, Albus responded hastily while I examined him. He had a look of fear in his eyes…probably didn't want my little Lily to see him man handling a young lady… that can get you a bad rep…

"She's with the other group that went out looking for Jordin, there probably on their way over here soon." Albus told him in a rush, just as the last word rolled off his lips Hermione looked over her shoulder and at one of the red heads.

"Where's Dumbledore?"

"He's coming; they're wrapping up a game of cards."

"Ooh."

"Can you tell him to hurry it up?" My father grumbled for all of us. The redhead nodded and turned on his heels, but before he could take a step forward the Van began to rattle.

AWW WHAT THE F*CK? WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING NOW?

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as the Van rattling became an intense shaking. Finally, when most of us processed that taking a step away from the Van was a good idea, the Van's back doors began flexing as if something was bashing into it.

I personally gulped as the solid metal bent like a thin piece of paper.

Just when I was certain that the Doors were going to blow of the Van and fly across the world; they exploded open releasing a huge explosion of Colored smoke and glitter. After most of us had coughed to a point where we felt like we were going to cough out a lung; the smoke dissipated and in front of the Van, wearing a psychedelic trend robe in multiple colors, was Dumbledore.

He gave us all a huge Dumbledore expected smile, his hands raised and one of his hips jutting out in a totally homosexual fashion… Okay…?

"Wow…" Most of us grumbled as we took in Dumbledore, he was just crying for some attention now. He lowered his hands and gave us all a disappointed look.

"Too much?"

"Ya…." Most of us grunted.

"It was the hip wasn't it? I had a feeling that was a little off setting." Dumbledore sighed straightening himself and pulling out a wooden cane from absolute thin air. Oooh no, it wasn't the glitter or colored smoke at all…it was all in the hips…

"So -now that we know that your creepy self is still alive- Dumbledore…" My father started before anyone could begin some unnecessary tangent, Dumbledore looked up at him immediately. "Can you explain to us why you're kidnapping…?" My father began but faded as Dumbledore began twirling his cane around…my father must be lost by Dumbledore's homosexuality… It's a marvelous thing…Like a cup of Joe on a rocky mountain edge during the summer months… With the rainbows shinning and the rocky mountain Unicorns dancing and singing their-

"My girl friend…" Jayson grumbled upon my father's stopping. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Jayson.

"Girl friend? I thought she was your girl friend?" Dumbledore inquired, taking his cane and pointing it at Jane who had been very silent for the last few moments… I caught Jane staring at Jordin intently before she turned and realized she was being spoken about.

"Oooh…No…Uhm…That was like two hours ago…" Jane grumbled awkwardly as Dumbledore pursed his lips and looked her over.

"They were actually going to get married too." I piped up. Everyone gave me a look like: 'Was-that-necessary-?' I personally thought it was! That made things a lot more interesting…

"Hmpf." Dumbledore grunted before looking over at Jordin. "I'm not sure whether that's an improvement…" Jordin instantly glared at Dumbledore –mouth open and everything-, I wanted to say that I was on the same page as him…No Carlie! We've been over this! You must be supporting… Damnit! I never get to have any fun!

"It doesn't matter!" My brother shouted drawing everyone's attention back to him, I saw Jordin give him an offended look as he continued. "She's my girl friend, I love her, and I want her set free! Even if that means beating this guy to a pulp." My brother declared before pointing at Lily's crush. The guy instantly scoffed as if my brother's challenge was pitiful... If only he knew… (_"If only Carlie knew!"_)

"Well I don't think that's necessary Mr…Uhm…" Dumbledore pursed his lips and looked between Leah and My father.

"Clearwater." Leah declared proudly, before my father interjected….

"And Black. He's Clearwater-Black." Leah instantly snapped her head around and glared at my father. Jacob just pretended she wasn't there… SMOOTH…

"That makes no sense…" Bella grumbled, surprisingly smartly. "How can water be clear, yet Black?" I had to think about that one too sadly… Leah sneered as everyone began questioning that combination to. Jacob just ignored Bella.

"Look it doesn't matter, just call me Jayson." My brother snapped at all of them (what if Jordin and him get married though? I mean what name is she supposed to take? Either way she's going to be a Mrs. Black or Mrs. Clearwater…Which are both two names that will be taken soon or a later…). Dumbledore nodded charismatically not even going to question things further. THANK GOD… At least someone wasn't making this conversation into a bunch of tangents…

"I don't think that's necessary Jayson. We'll let her go as soon as we possibly can."

"When's…Soon?" I grumbled with Seth, we both looked over at each other in surprise. Well at least someone was sick of this craziness too! Had I not said earlier that I wanted no nonsense today?

"…Soon…" Dumbledore said without a falter in his position. I had to open my mouth and gape at him as I absorbed what he had just said. Soon…Is Soon? Can you tell me something I don't know now?

"WHY DID YOU GUYS EVEN KIDNAP ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Jordin yelled at them, making a few of us jump and look at her. Her cheeks were bright red with anger and she bared her teeth like it was a new fashion statement… Now just so you know; I totally agree with how she's reacting to this, I would be reacting the same way (good Carlie! You deserve a treat, [OOH BOY! Yippee!])

"That will be explained shortly…" Dumbledore continued. So lemme guess… Shortly is Shortly…?

There was a short pause filled with some confused glances. After a few seconds of staring at Dumbledore in waiting, he lifted his arms and gestured to the Van's doors.

"Open the doors." Dumbledore said in an almighty way. I had to give Albus a worried look, now what…?

And just as two of the redheads made their way to the door (AND were probably just going to open the van to reveal some magical gift wrapping or something), there was a loud uproar from behind us. Everyone jumped in place and turned toward the ramp. DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! Why? Why? WHY? No more surprises! No more I say! No more!

Standing there with their wands raised -or for those without wands some sort of blunt weapon in hand- was the rest of the wedding party. Almost all of the people in black took a step back, obviously discouraged by the massive primitive army we had created. I looked over at my father and mother for some sort of response. My father was the one to take a step forward and shout at the huge mass accumulated at the ramp.

"WAIT! STOP! IT'S ALL GOOD! It's just Dumbledore!" He shouted at them. Most of them lowered their weapons and, even though I couldn't make out there expressions, I had a feeling they were giving us confused looks.

Slowly the wedding party made their way over toward us, weapons lowered and cautious expressions on their faces. Once they reached a distance where they could recognize our faces, smiles lit up most of their faces. This is like the third time this whole series a huge group of people have gathered together… When Lily reached a distance away from us, a huge smile grew on her lips… only she wasn't looking at me, or Albus, or any other people she should be looking at!

"Teddy?" She said softly stopping in her place. The man holding Jordin released his grip around her and looked over at Lily.

"Hey…" He sputtered out, before he could walk over to her however; Jordin cried a ninja like noise and elbowed him right in the stomach. Teddy let out a gasp as her blow knocked the breath out of him. Before anyone could grab her, Jordin rushed over to Jayson and was taken into his arms in a blur. Lily covered her mouth as Ron rushed over and helped Teddy recover from the Attack. I on the other end of the spectrum, began cracking up as I witnessed the following actions. Dude! That was the craziest sh*t I had ever seen in my entire life! I wanted to learn how to do ninja moves like that! I should ask Jordin to teach me self defense…

"What's going on here…?" Harry asked slowly as he approached my father and mother, Ginny the Cullens, and some apprehensive groomsmen following him. He glanced at Teddy who was still regaining his breath, and then at my brother who seemed to be welded to Jordin at that moment. Awww they were so cute…they were like glued together! The way she buried her face into his chest, and how he could just lower his head slightly to bury his face in the top of her hair…It was adorable! I wanted to take a picture and put it up on the internet, that way a bunch of love sick girls can find hope for love (or something weird like that…). Okay, I couldn't hate the Jordin and Jayson thing anymore; not only could they possibly make me rich [-er], but they were like a pair of cute puppies…I was won over.

"Ooh just…craziness…the usual…" My mother grumbled sparing a glance at her step-son and his girly girl.

"Oooh…" Harry muttered…hey, he was technically my father in law now…Wait! That meant that my dad and him were…THE IN-LAWS… Wait... that meant that… Lily and I were…Sisters now! Ohh crap, and James is my brother now… Well that was kind of win/lose… and Awkward… Well at least we were one big happy family… WAIT! What the hell am I talking about? We were anything but happy. Big, yes; but not happy! I turned around to catch Dumbledore giving all of us a less than enthusiastic glare. Ooh, we totally ruined his presentation didn't we…

"Dude! Dumbledore's here!" James shouted as he approached (speaking my thought precisely…awkward…). Dumbledore twitched his nose but then returned to a gleaming smile. "Everyone look! It's Dumbledore!" James cried like a fan girl, pointing at Dumbledore with both of his hands. A few people joined in his excitement while mostly everyone just ignored him.

"So…There's no mega horrible situation anymore…?" One of the Cullens asked as everyone made their way over to the Van. There were so many of us… As everyone approached, the silence became filled with chatter.

"Dude…Why do we always miss fighting something…Were such p*ssies…" I saw Emmett grumble under her breath to Scorpio. Scorpio raised an eyebrow like he was surprised Emmett was actually speaking to him.

"Uhmmm…" The few of us who had been in Jacobs car started. "I think…" I began.

_**WHABAM!**_

I flung my head around toward the back of the Van.

"NO! I'm NOT going back IN THERE. I can't take this bloody f*cking bull sh*t any DAMN MORE!"


	51. Part 5: Point of Views 25 and 26

**[AN: Congrats, you've almost completely read this story... good job or something. Upload (10/21/11)]**

**~*~Jordin Khot~*~**

**Point of View 25:**

"Leave me the bloody Hell alone or so help me I will f*ck you up so bad, not even your mother will be able to recognize you!" The woman screeched as she pushed her way through all the redheads. For some reason, I really liked this woman's personality. She was the kind of cold hearted 'tell-it-how-it-is-or-f*ck-off' b*tch I could associate with. As she shoved her way through the crowd; curse after curse rolling of her tongue with each person who posed in her way, a silence spread over our congregation. By the time she reached the clearing in the circle; I had not only detached myself from Jayson just enough so I could get a good look at her, but everyone in the entire lot was silent and paying close attention to her. When she reached the center of our attention, she stood in place and looked every single one of us over with a cold glare that I only wish I could pull off.

She was older, older then Leah, but she made forty-ish look like the new thirty-ish. Her eyes were cold blue and her body was lean and skinny. It wasn't her intimidating stance that caught my attention though; it wasn't even her really loud cursing. It was the way her face evoked such a strong feeling of familiarity that made it hard to remove my eyes from her.

"What the f*ck are you all staring at?" She shouted at everyone, sending a shock wave of fearful gasps through her crowd. I heard someone gulp behind me as her gaze fluttered around the circle to where I was standing. When her eyes reached me, they stopped and held a consistent gaze on me.

I pulled away from Jayson slowly as the woman's expression changed. Her eyebrows lifted and her once furious gaze changed to something of surprise. We stared at each other evenly, looking one another over. I was searching my mind for an answer, for her name… But goodness gracious I was coming up short…

There was complete silence as the woman opened her mouth slowly and began to form a response.

"Jo-Jordin? Is that you?" She said softly as I lowered my face and gave her a guarded look. She knew my name, which meant that I must have known her. I couldn't remember though, and that made me think that maybe there was a reason I couldn't remember…Maybe this person wasn't a friend of mine.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously taking a step away from everyone in hopes that by being closer I would notice something. Notice something that would explain how I knew this person; a scar, a movement, a smell, a way she responded which would trigger my memory. She took a step forward also, her eyes fluttering like mine probably were. Did she dislike me? If so then why was she confronting me with such ease?

"You don't recognize me?" She asked taking two rapid steps toward me, I took a step back as she advanced showing her I was uncomfortable with her approaching me. She stopped in her place and stared at me, a longing look starting to form on her face. My eyes widened as I took in her expression. "Jordin…I…I'm…"

"She's your mother." Someone shouted from behind me, I felt a shock wave consume my body. "Jordin, she's your mother." I turned around to catch Carlie push her way forward. I felt my eyes bulge as she approached. "Don't look at me, look at her." Carlie commanded lifting her hand and pointing back at the woman mid-stride. I whipped my head around and stared at the woman again as Carlie had commanded.

The woman's eyes remained on me.

Mother? When I thought mother…

I thought those eyes…

And slowly, slowly the world started coming back to me.

"Mom?" I said softly, blinking my eyes rapidly as tears started coming to them. Her eyes widened with moisture and a smile grew on her lips as the word left my mouth. I felt my face tighten as a mixture of so many emotions was released from me "Mom!" I shouted projecting myself forward and running over to her as quickly as I possibly could. She was there arms open and ready to sweep me into a hug. I buried my face into her shoulder as her arms wrapped around me. She smelled so good; her smell awoke so many faded memories inside my head.

This was my mom! My dead mom! My mom was… ALIVE! She was Here! She was…Real!

"Jordin…" She whispered into my ear as my tears made their way out of my eyes. "You…you've grown up…" I shook my head into her shoulder, please don't say that. Please don't say I've grown up, I still need you. I still needed her.

"Aww…" I heard a few people whisper as our mother daughter moment continued. Kinda awkward…But I could care less. My whole body shook as she held onto me, she rubbed my back soothingly as my sobs continued. Finally when I controlled myself to a point where I could speak; I pushed away from her gently and she allowed me to look at her eye to eye. She placed her hands on the sides of my face as I sniffled. Ooh I only wished she had been there, been there to hold me when I had sniffled before.

"You're so pretty." My mother said softly, a sweet smile spreading on her face as I looked away bashfully.

"She's more than pretty." I heard Leah grumble from behind us, my mother looked around me probably at Leah.

"She's too pretty." Bella grunted. My mother laughed at the two of them before returning her gaze to me, I looked at her in embarrassment as she gave me an encouraging smile. "I hate people who are that pretty…"

"You mean you Envy them." Jacob corrected her

"Who asked you?"

"Your stupidity asked him for you." Albus grumbled at her, I had a feeling that was controversial. Before I could laugh at Albus's insult of Stupid Bella, I heard Jayson clear his throat from directly behind me. My mother's hands fell from my face as her eyes shifted up and glared at someone behind me.

"Mrs. Khot…"

"What do you want Black?" My mother grumbled rather snappishly. I turned to catch Jayson give her a confused look.

"Wrong Black Lunette…" Jacob said slowly, my mother gave him a sarcastic smile of appreciation (I giggled) before returning her gaze to Jayson…Oooh I loved my mother… even though I thought she was dead…and hadn't seen her since I was like one…two…ish.

"Urhm…" Jayson mumbled as he struggled for words. "May I…date your daughter…?" his voice began to trail toward the end of his inquiry. My mother's gaze burned into him. I looked in-between him and her (slightly shocked that he had actually gotten up the nerve to ask) as a redness began to creep up Jayson's cheeks. After a few long seconds of staring him down, and no turning away, my mother must have given in.

"Sure." She said with a grin. "You seem like an alright kid." Jayson gave her a cheesy grin as she took a step back to give us room. I looked up at him and he looked down at me as he took a step to the side so we were facing one another. I felt his hands find mine and I allowed him to intertwine his fingers with mine. Between the crying and the craziness, it was nice just to feel a consistent attraction from him… Ooh consistency… You suck monkey nuts.

"So this is what the hell you kidnapped her for?" I heard Jacob grumble at Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes it was."

"You guys do everything in the most difficult way possible." Seth grumbled for the first time this whole conversation. There were numerous "Mhm"s of agreement.

"I haven't seen my daughter all her life." My mom growled at them. "-Me reuniting with her better have been one of the most chaotic messes of your lives for god sakes." Wow…A whole life to fill my mother in on…I wonder how she'll take the whole posing as a boy thing…

"I can proudly say that it was one of the biggest chaotic messes of my life." I heard Carlie grumble before Renesmee cut in.

"So I guess we can go back to the reception…" Renesmee jumped in. as Jayson rubbed the back of my palms with his thumbs.

"Actually…that reminds me of something that I want settled right here and now…" Carlie grumbled, I was a bit caught off guard by her tone of voice and had to turn around -with an equally confused Jayson- to give Carlie a confused look. Carlie rolled her eyes over to Jacob who shared a glance of understanding with her.

"Jay." Jacob grumbled to my boy friend. Jayson perked up and raised an eyebrow at his father. "Remember what we talked about in the bathroom?" I shifted awkwardly in place with a few other people. Since when are bathroom discussions, group conversation material? Jayson's cheeks began burning red again as he responded.

"Ya…" He grumbled awkwardly.

"Here's your chance to ask her." Jacob said swiftly, gesturing to me. I gave him a wild look and looked up at Jayson for an answer to my confusion. Jayson's face was now pale and devoid of that cute blush-y red he got when he was embarrassed. Carlie "Mhm"d in agreement.

"No." Jayson barked, I grimaced.

"Ask me what?"

"You know, I think that's a great idea." Leah jumped in shoving her way forward so she was in line with Jacob. "I personally am sick of all this 'Relationship Drama'." I felt an anxious feeling grow in the pit of my stomach as I digested her words… Also, she had been in the bathroom with them? WHAT?

"Oooh! I get it…" Renesmee said softly, she was mostly ignored…

"No! It is way, way, way too soon for anything like that." Jayson yelled at them. Jacob wasn't discouraged though, in fact he stood up straight and gave his son a hard look.

"Way too soon for what?" I whispered to Jayson as Jacob began sorting out what he was thinking. Carlie spoke immediately after me.

"Jay, remember what we talked about in the car."

"Carlie…" Jayson grumbled in a warning tone.

"I just wanted to say before this conversation goes any further." Alice interjected from somewhere in the clump. "The Cullens are seriously sorry for the whole love potion thing." She continued raising her hand up so everyone knew where she was. I gave Jayson a wild look.

"Love potion thing?"

"No, that's not what we were talking about in the car." Carlie said softly to Alice who "Ooh"d in response. SOMEONE ANSWER MY CONFUSION DAMNIT.

"Jay, hear me out." Jacob interjected bringing my attention back to him along with Jayson. "You proposing to her is totally what's best not for just you and her, but for all of us and the whole story in general." The feeling in the pit of my stomach transformed from anxiety to total fear.

"Dad, you have no idea what you're talking about." Jayson growled at his father. YES, I agree! No idea!

"If you do it, I'll let you move in after graduation." Jacob offered directly after Jayson finished his statement (nearly cutting him off mind you). There was a deep look of concentration on my darling's face; making me want to run away for dear life... He wasn't going to do this? WAS HE? NO! NO! I WASN'T READY TO THAT! I couldn't take a proposal from him! Not now! Especially not right now! INFRONT OF MY MOTHER? Oooh God! NO, NO, NO! Stop this right now! Or I'm going to wring his throat with my bare hands!

After an intense moment of silence where I seriously considered (for at least six times) whether or not to bolt; Jayson looked back at me with an intent gaze. WHY WASN'T MY MOTHER REJECTING THIS IDEA! I was her Baby! She was suppose to protect me from adult things like marriage!

"Jordin…"

"Oohh God…" Was the only thing I could muster out. That sounded really rude…But I was understandably freaking out.

"I know this is really early, and sudden… and a bit weird…but if I don't do this, it could lead to a lot of trouble later…" Jayson said softly as he locked eye (GAAHHH… Eye candy…) and hand contact with me. '_RUN JORDIN! RUN FOR DEAR LIFE! Show him that you're not ready for that kind of commitment!_' (I would inner self, but he had my hands… I'm a sucker for hands…)

"Jayson…" I said evenly, my voice reaching a desperate octave as I realized he wasn't kidding. "Don't ask it…"

"Jordin…" He started. Going ahead and doing it even though I had just told him not to. DAMNIT! I'm sick of being ignored! I know what I'm talking about, okay! I bit my lower lip in utter horror. "Jordin…I…"

Before he could continue, a little bell of a voice cleared its throat rather loudly. We both stopped in our stare down and looked over to see Jane approach us. I had the strongest feeling ever that she was going to rip me to kibbles, but she looked at both of us in a civil manner and extended her hand out palm up. I looked between the two of them franticly as Jayson let go of one of my hands (_'RUN! RUN! RUN!'_), reached out, and grabbed something from Jane's little open hand.

"Here." She said as Jayson lifted the object out of her hand, it glittered brightly as it met the sun's twilight. "You might need this." For some reason as I stared at the shiny object, I became captivated…I really wanted it…it was so shiny… (I thought I was part werewolf?)

"Thanks." Jayson said softly, his adorable grin flashing crossed his face, bringing the shiny thing around so it was no longer in direct sunlight. When's its glitter began to fade, I was able to absorb that it was a little carnival ring. Aww that's cute, it's a penniless little ring of sentimental value… or something.

"No, thank you." Jane said with a smile which she decided to beam at me. I gave her an astonished look.

"You're totally okay with this?" I blurted out, really unsure how the heck I should be responding to this chick's reaction at me stealing her man. She giggled.

"What? Did you expect me to zap you with my powers and make you feel so much pain you wished you were dead or something?" She grumbled rather morbidly, I gave her a fearful look.

"You can do that…?"

"Ya, but I won't. I'm happy to be single."

"Ooh… well cool…" I said nodding my head slowly, she laughed at my reaction and I gave her a polite smile. I sensed that Jayson wasn't sure how to respond to this by his awkwardness. Before I could say anything else she turned on her heels and skipped back to the circle. Strange little vampire girl…very strange…

But for someone, the fact that she accepted this (if anything supported this) made something inside of me grow…

It was that nagging want… That want for something more…

Damn you want…

"Hey Jordin…" Jayson said softly bringing my attention back to him. I smiled up at him as he took my hand in his. The little carnival ring was in-between or palms, pressing into my skin…Making my hand hot with the desire to have it on my finger… He stood there silently for a moment his eyes closed as if he were absorbing the feeling of touching me. I swung our hands back and forth as our audience remained silent in waiting. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked at me. I was immediately bedazzled…So dark and mysterious… so pr-r-re- e-et-t-ty… _"Do you want me to get down on one knee or something?"_ He mental whispered with a worried look. I sighed a loud accidently. He, in general, distracted me from my embarrassment.

"_If you have to do this, please don't do that and embarrass me…"_ I grumbled. He smiled and returned to standing close to me.

"Do you remember that one time…that one whip cream thing that we did?" he asked, pulling me gently toward him (Mmm…that must sound really awkward… 'Remember that whip-cream thing darling', 'Yessiree that was Fun!'… NOH, the whip cream is awesome and not sexual [SHUT'YO'TRAP BROTHA]). I let out a sigh as I stepped closer.

"Mmm…Ya?" I hummed as I reached a distance from him where I had to look directly up at him. There was a brief pause before he said something.

"Well, I'm sorry about that…And…I'm happy you didn't get pancake'd by that Honda… Because, because I love you." He apologized looking down at me with the most loving expression I had ever seen, I felt my heart well up. He was sorry about that…Aww…I had been waiting a REALLY long time for that apology, I'm actually happy I waited... though that might have caused me a bunch of psychological torment. I gave him a sweet smile as he examined my expression. When my smile reached its potential he smiled softly back and continued. "Will you-?"

"Ya." I said cutting him off, he allowed a wide grin to spread across his face. "I mean; I really like you, and you really like me, I know who you are now, and you know who I am, so what makes us not meant for each other?" I rambled in anecdote. He chuckled remembering where he heard that line from.

"Exactly." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"Oh but first." I said stopping him, he sighed and pulled away giving me a loving look. "I'm sorry for all those Twinkies I stole from you."

He laughed as I gave him a playfully sad look.

"It's fine. It was worth it."

"What? How was-?" I started but he interrupted me with a kiss, the first kiss I had ever had with him in front of other people. As his lips began to leave mine, I pulled him into me as a sign that I wasn't done yet.

Our whole lovable crowd cheered and clapped as we continued _snogging_.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Jacob Black~*~<strong>

**Point of View 26: _Yah, this stories over…Uh…Thanks for reading…Awkward thank you…_**

We were back at the church now, safe and in the clear. Well…Mostly in the clear…now everyone was rushing around to do the second wedding of the evening (JESUS, A wedding within a wedding? Wedception… YA, THERE WAS A WEDDING BEFORE THIS. Actually read the story... Dick...). I was standing in the lobby waiting for them to just start the stupid thing so I could go, get drunk, eat some food, maybe get some action with Ness, and go to bed. Jayson was standing there with me and the rest of the guys. He was a nervous wreck…

"I mean, when I woke up this morning, I wasn't planning on being the one getting married…" He grumbled pacing back and forth and tearing at his hair. His over coat was missing, having been lost sometime on our way to rescue Jordin. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You need to calm down." I grumbled at him, Albus nodded in agreement.

"It's not that huge of a deal. I mean you love her, she's pretty-."

"Sex is good…?" Seth interrupted Albus; James perked up from beside Seth, and Scorpio pretended like he wasn't listening. Jayson stopped in place before responding.

"Ya…" He grunted before continuing his pacing. James snickered.

"Then that's more than a guy could ask for! You're set for life." Albus said, I rolled my head over to give him a long and much needed stare. He stared back trying to act like he wasn't scared. He better not know what Sex with my daughter is like, it's fine if he knows tomorrow…just not before tomorrow morning…

"But…I'm so young!" he wined, pointing at himself like he was a victim. "I haven't even officially graduated yet!" I stared at him evenly. Unlike his half sister Carlie, Jayson hadn't focused on getting all his high school credits in so he could graduate the first semester of his senior year (WHICH BY THE WAY was Carlie's payment to me for allowing her to get married at 18... Even though I technically married Ness when she was 16…). INFACT, Jayson had proven himself my child and bombed eleventh grade English. He was CURRENTLY taking a summer English course, which I (and when I say I, I mean the Cullens) had to pay out of pocket for, so he could get his high school diploma. From the little gossip I had over heard on the ride back to the chapel, Jordin already had two bachelor degrees and she was younger then both my children… I suddenly felt like I should have made my bargain with Carlie a little steeper…

"Well if you hadn't slacked off in high school, you would have already graduated like almost everyone else in your class." I scolded him curtly; he gave me a sad look.

"Please don't lecture me dad, I need some support right now." I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude, if you don't want to marry her, I'll marry her for you." James piped up, Jayson stopped and glared at him.

"NO."

"Then just shut your trap and marry her." Seth groaned leaning against the wall, I smiled inwardly but pretended to be unfazed on the outside. "I mean for god sakes, you proposed just an hour ago, how can you already have cold feet?" Jayson gave him a twisted look, unhappy with our lack of pampering him. He was eighteen; he was a big boy now, and that meant that he didn't need his Daddy and Uncle to decide his life for him.

"You guys are no help…" He grumbled.

"You're getting married, that means you have to learn to be an adult and follow through with things…" I grumbled at him, he gave me a hard look. "For instance getting a high school diploma."

"Dad, You're like forty something and you haven't worked a day in your entire life."

"See, you don't even know how old your own father is." I grumbled. He sighed and continued pacing. After a few more minutes of Silence, Alice showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey…" She said heading over to us, I stood up and walked over to meet her.

"They ready?"

"Ready like Freddy cougar on Halloween."

"I have no idea that that means, but I'll take it as they're ready…"

"Good plan." She said curtly looking over my shoulder at the other guys. "You guys can head in now. We'll be out with her in a second." Jayson nodded his head swiftly and went for the door, entering the already loud courtyard as fast as possible. The other guys followed behind more slowly like his Posey. I went to follow but Alice grabbed my arm and began leading me back toward the Bride's chamber.

"What?" I grumbled as I let her lead me away.

"You're needed in the bride's chamber." I groaned at her.

"The girls not even my daughter, and she wants to see me?" I complained as Alice's pace picked up to a brisk run.

"In case you haven't noticed; her father isn't here tonight, and I was nice enough to volunteer you for a very great honor." She said smartly, reaching the door and starting to open it. I grabbed her hand on the knob and stopped her from opening it.

"YOU DIDN'T"

"I did, and you're going to do it Jacob." She said taking her other hand and pointing at me sternly.

"Alice…" I growled as she forced my hand off of hers and swung the door open. The bridesmaids (Who consisted of Carlie's bridesmaids and Carlie [minus Alice for practical reasons]) looked up at me from their seats. Carlie was no longer in her white dress but in a more sensible ruby colored dress. Jordin's mother stood there in her casual attire (probably lacking a dress to wear) and Ness was sitting on a rocking chair rocking back and forth. The only person who didn't look relaxed and care free was Jordin, who paced back and forth much like my son had just been doing. When Jordin realized I was there she stopped mid-stride and turned to face me. Her heels went together (a pair of silver flats now on her feet) and her hands went behind her back (Nearly fudging up a large bow that had been tied behind her back with some sheer ribbon). She was wearing the dress she had on earlier, only they had done some madness to it and made it look more formal, the veil on her head was originally my daughters; but Carlie had been nice enough to hand it over to the caught off guard bride. Her hair, well, it was done up into something, I could care less and I had a feeling she cared less also.

"So I've just been informed that I need to walk someone down the aisle…" I stated firmly, Lunette gave me a hard look.

"I would do it myself, but dressed how I am and seeing as that usually means she doesn't have a father…" Lunette grumbled at me. Alice stepped past me and into the chamber.

"Plus, it would be very sweet if Jacob did it seeing that he's the father of the groom." Alice said sweetly, to all of them before giving me a quick death glare. I remained reaction-less.

"Look, if he doesn't want to do it, then I can just walk myself down the aisle…" Jordin suggested, I was about to open my mouth and support that idea when almost every girl in the room blurted out a "NO!"

"That's a really bad, bad, omen." Ness said softly from her rocking chair… Stupid girls and their beliefs…

"I'll just do it." I interjected. They all looked up at me. "I mean at least I'll get enough use out of this stupid thing-." I started pulling at my bow-tie. "-to justify renting it." Almost all the girls there beamed at me as I spoke, except for Jordin who had a firm look of anxiety on her face. Jeez, was I saint or was I just good at what I did? As I looked at her I did a double take remembering for the first time since Jayson's proposal that she had scars on her face. Whoa…

"Okay, well we'll just do that then!" Alice confirmed to everyone, everyone grunted as Alice began shooing us all out of the chamber. I followed the group of girls to the Glass door begrudgingly. The door was no longer glimmering with light like earlier. It was now night outside and only candle light was lighting the courtyard (appropriate, since the bride and groom were a set of ferocious wolf like, moon related, monsters…not to be mean…). When we reached the door Alice lined us all up like earlier; ironically enough I kept my same spot as earlier, only this time I had Jordin's arm and not my daughters. We stood there awkwardly, her arm under my arm and so forth…I'm pretty sure this is the closest I have ever been to her in my time knowing her… and that was saying something… Finally when everyone was situated, Alice and Ness took their posts at the doors. Ness was bouncing up and down with excitement making me chuckle. As a smile grew on my face, I looked over at Jordin and realized something was wrong.

"Hey." I said softly to her, she looked over at me and raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but isn't your veil suppose to be over your face?" She gave me a wide eyed look.

"Oh crap I think it is!" She squeaked handing me her dying bouquet and reaching up to snatch her veil and pull it over her head.

"Wait!" I coughed making her stop. She looked over at me in surprise. "Here…" I said handing back her bouquet. "Let me do it so nothing crazy happens." She giggled as I reached over and gently pulled in down over her face.

"That could have ended up badly" She grumbled as I finished prepping it. I grinned; she looked a lot like Carlie did earlier today.

"Well, situation averted." I said with a laugh, she laughed along.

Finally they opened the doors and I turned around with her and waited patiently. When our turn came I led her down the aisle slowly, every so often peaking over to make sure she wasn't going to puke or something wild like that. When we reached halfway down the aisle and she seemed mostly calm I decided to lean in and say something

"I'm very…. Happy, and proud… For you." I said slowly, she laughed.

"Trying to be original right?" Jordin whispered back.

"Well, I'm trying to tell you the truth and not be clique." I chuckled softly. She giggled back, probably mentally absorbing how nice of a comment my comment was, but kept her eyes glued on the altar. I followed her gaze as we reached it studying the people in front of us.

Jayson stood there, not pacing like I had expected him to be doing (What, he's my son, I expect crazier!). If anything he was calm now. His eyes intent on Jordin and his hands glued to his sides. Behind him were the Groomsmen/Albus, including Seth who was shinning with excitement. Oooh dear…Seth with his Seth-ly-ways. Albus stared at Carlie lovingly who stared back at him with that same loving gaze. Even the bridesmaids and the overflowing benches were glittering with happiness.

So I had screwed up?

Yah a little more than once,

But right here,

In this spot,

In front of all these people,

In front of this very alter,

Do I need to elaborate even further on where exactly we were?

Right in the door way watching my children walking down their own separate roads, Creating their own lives.

I couldn't help but grin like a Dumbledore… with Leah and Harry surprisingly.

Because I had raised my kids, and I had raised them pretty good.

…And…

Though I wasn't a fan of Jordin... Or even Albus.

BUT…

Even when I had lifted Carlie's veil revealing to the world the beautiful bride I had created with my wife (not that that's dirty or anything) and gave Albus her right hand (After he so RUDELY ran a fourth of the way down the aisle and tried to steal my daughter from me!)… Or when I awkwardly handed my soon to be daughter in-law over to my son (Like I actually cared that I was handing this girl over to my offspring? PSH!)…Or even when I placed my hand over their hands as a ritual sign I agreed with this, well at both wedding I did that…

I felt no regret giving my daughter to that green eyed loony 18 year old.

Like mother, like daughter?

And I wasn't ticked when I took my seat and connected that my son was probably going to be a future father, if he wasn't already cooking something up in that girl...

Like father, like son…

And I could not, no matter how much I tried, stop grinning like a Dumbledore.

"Babe, you okay?" Nessie whispered in my ear, I turned to her slightly and smiled. She stared at me a worried look in her eyes.

"Yah, I just like happy endings." I said with a grin playing girl in the relationship.

"Happy endings?" Nessie asked not catching my drift.

I chuckled.

"Story I'll tell you later."

_-And they all lived happily ever after-_

**The End**


End file.
